Entre o amor e a razão
by Mi Yuuki x
Summary: Ichigo quer assumir seus sentimentos por Rukia, mas seriam eles felizes com tantas pessoas contra? E se Renji entrar na disputa pela preferência do complicado cunhado Byakuya?
1. Contenção

**Disclaimer:** Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Kubo-sensei! E Thank God I found you é da Mariah Carey!

Planejo essa fic há tempo! Planejava começar ela só depois de encerrar Sempre Seu – que está em andamento – mas decidi fazer simultaneamente! ^^ O ichirukismo falou mais alto! Enfim, mas SS continuará firme e forte! ^^/ Espero que gostem! Por favor, reviews, críticas, enviem tudo!!

**Sumário:** Ichigo quer assumir seus sentimentos por Rukia, mas seriam eles felizes com tantas pessoas contra? E se Renji entrar na disputa pela preferência do complicado cunhado Byakuya?

**Pairing:** Ichiruki entre outros

**Por: Mi Yuuki x**

**Capítulo I: Contenção**

"_I will give you everything_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
To ensure your happiness, I'll cherish every part of you  
'cause without you beside me, I can't survive  
Don't want to try  
If you're keeping me warm Each and every night_

_I'll be alright  
Because i need you in my life"_

"_Eu darei tudo a você_

_Não há nada nesse mundo que eu não daria_

_Para assegurar sua felicidade, eu alegraria cada parte de você_

_Porque sem você ao meu lado, eu não posso sobreviver_

_Não quero tentar_

_Se você está me mantendo aquecido a cada e em toda noite_

_Eu estarei bem_

_Porque eu preciso de você em minha vida"_

Meia-noite. Ele esperava ansioso para ver o relógio sobre a cabeceira marcar este horário. Era o momento mais aguardado de seu dia. Diferente da maioria, aquela hora ele estava disposto, diferente do bichinho de pelúcia que o acompanhava, que já estava em seu milésimo sonho com qualquer uma das garotas que admirava. Isso facilitava tudo. Deixava seu corpo sem alma deitado na cama, de forma que qualquer um que o encontrasse diria que o garoto estivesse dormindo profundamente. Abria cuidadosamente a janela para não fazer barulho sequer que pudesse chamar a atenção de seu pai, suas irmãs caçulas ou até mesmo o mais chato que o questionaria: Kon.

Era um ritual. Todo dia se repetia. Mas mesmo assim, aquela saída, aquela aventura, fazia seu coração bater cada vez mais rápido, a cada noite em que saía naquela mesma empreitada. Ainda mais quando sabia da recompensa de todo o seu esforço. Suspirava só de imaginar. O caminho era longo. Atravessar o senkaimon sempre era algo um tanto quanto desconfortável. Já não era tão assustador como nas primeiras vezes, mas era algo que não cabia em seu agrado. Correr loucamente enquanto o dangai corre atrás de você tentando varrê-lo realmente é algo desagradável.

A parte mais complexa em toda sua saga noturna era atravessar os guardas que cercavam a mansão na qual seu belo tesouro se abrigava. Passava por todos despercebidos. Um, dois, vários shunpos e a dificuldade de controlar sua reiatsu, o que sempre não foi seu forte, e o medo eminente de bater de frente com o que seria o pior de seus pesadelos naquela ocasião.

Chegava a um belo jardim de inverno aos fundos. A forte lua iluminava a grama verde e as estrelas cintilavam no escuro céu, dando um tom azulado em tudo ao redor. Ele caminhava até o tablado da varanda e, com a mesma delicadeza que abrira a janela de seu quarto, abrira a porta, deslizando-a para o lado deixando apenas uma pequena fresta aberta. Só por aquela abertura ele já podia vê-la. Abriu um sorriso largo e bobo ao admirá-la. Tanto esforço para chegar ali, para ter aquela recompensa tão bela.

A pele branca e suave como seda sendo moldada pelo luar. Os fios negros repicados adornavam a beleza de seu rosto. Adormecida ficava ainda mais linda. Seu rosto não esboçava nenhuma preocupação. Os lábios entreabertos eram um tentador convite ao rapaz que, fortemente, continha-se em apenas admirar sua beleza.

- Até quanto tempo eu vou agüentar ficar assim, só te olhando, hein? – sussurrou a pergunta, despreocupadamente. - E quando eu não agüentar, o que vai acontecer com a gente?

Ali o ritual se encerrava. Cerrava a porta cuidadosamente e refazia o caminho de volta. Tudo era extremamente desgastante, considerando que o único propósito era poder admirar sua amada por alguns poucos minutos. Não se importava que não dormiria direito ou que acordaria extremamente cansado para ir ao colégio. Tudo que importava era aquele momento em que poderia vê-la.

Desde que a deixaria na Soul Society, a distância o tinha corroído. Não poderia jamais imaginar que aquela garota tão chata, baixinha e mandona lhe faria tanta falta. Demorara um tempo para assumir o que sentia por ela, mas daquilo já não possuía mais dúvidas. Ele a amava. Mas como assumir? Como revelar? O que aconteceria se soubessem? Decidira então fazer daquilo seu pequeno segredo. Todas as noites ia até a mansão Kuchiki visitá-la. Mesmo que ela não o visse, mesmo que ela não soubesse, apenas vê-la satisfazia um pouco da dor que a ausência dela causava. Pensava ser loucura, mas várias vezes queria que ocorresse algum incidente, algum hollow, qualquer emergência em que Ukitake tivesse de mandar a oficial do décimo terceiro esquadrão para o mundo dos vivos para que ficassem juntos, para poderem se ver. Não havia pretexto nem para ele ir a Soul Society, nem para ela vir ao seu mundo. A única solução que encontrara fora a mais banal e infantil. Ele sabia que aquilo não podia permanecer para sempre.

"_I __would give up everything Before i'd separate Myself from you,  
After so much suffering I've finally found the unvarnished truth  
I was all by myself For the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt from the heartache Would not subside  
I felt like dying Until you saved my life"_

"_eu desistiria de tudo antes que separasse eu de você_

_Depois de tanto sofrimento Eu finalmente encontrei a mais presente verdade_

_Eu estava sozinha por mim mesma Por um longo tempo_

_Tão fria por dentro_

_E o sofrimento da dor de cabeça Não passaria_

_Eu pensava que eu fosse morrer Até você salvar minha vida..."_

A bela morena despertou com o dia ainda amanhecendo. Fazia vários dias que acordara com uma sensação familiar. Sabia que algo estranho estava acontecendo, mas não sabia exatamente o quê. Não tinha com quem falar sobre, também, então deixava a história toda quieta. A rotina estava lhe matando.

Acordava cedo, tomava chá com seu irmão, partia para seu esquadrão, apresentava-se ao seu taichou, executava todos os trabalhos padrões de seu dia e pronto. Voltava a sua casa, jantava com seu irmão e iria dormir. Tudo parecia extremamente sem sal desde que voltara a Soul Society. Uma ponta de arrependimento lhe doía quando lembrava-se quando disse a Ichigo que voltaria ao seu lugar. Gostava de sua vida, afinal, todos de seu esquadrão eram bastante simpáticos, Ukitake era um ótimo taichou, eventualmente se encontraria com Renji, riria com ele, com suas conversas... Até mesmo seu nii-sama estava tão mais íntimo. Claro, para os padrões que ele poderia reconhecer como intimidade.

Não adiantava. Não era como quando estava com Ichigo. Uma sombra de tristeza a acompanhava desde que percebera que não estava feliz ali, sem o substituo de shinigami. Não negara que o amava desde, talvez, o primeiro dia em que o viu. Quando se conheceram, quando ganhou admiração pelo garoto. Não podia. Como amar o rapaz que nem mesmo pertencia ao seu mundo?

- Oe, Kuchiki! – uma voz grossa, porém simpática, chamara a garota. – Oeee!!!

- Dormindo a essa hora?!

O berro que veio acompanhado de um tapa em sua cabeça a fez despertar de seus pensamentos.

- Seu... – ela ergueu o rosto e viu de quem se tratava.

Ninguém menos que o rapaz alto de longos cabelos ruivos presos no alto da cabeça. O tenente do rokubantai, Abarai Renji.

- Renji!! O que faz aqui? – indagou a garota.

- Ukitake-taichou me chamou aqui. – ele avisou, sentando-se na almofada ao seu lado.

- Kuchiki, está tão distraída. – Ukitake, sentado a frente dos dois, implicou. – Algum problema?

- Ah? Não, não! – curvou-se a garota. – Gommenasai, taichou! – tímida ela se desculpou.

- Pare com isso, Kuchiki. Não precisa de tantas formalidades. – riu enquanto abanava a mão o simpático homem de cabelos brancos.

- Gommenasai!!

- Pare, sua louca! – batia novamente Renji em sua cabeça.

- Bem... vou explicar porque chamei os dois até aqui. Primeiramente, Abarai-kun, queria avisar que o Kuchiki-taichou já está ciente de que solicitei sua presença nesta missão.

- Missão? – Rukia indagou. Renji apenas assentiu.

- É. Ultimamente tem aparecidos hollows mais poderosos pela área de Karakura... Sabem que é uma região em especial. Então, é algo meio secreto. Sei que contamos com o Ichigo-kun naquela área, mas acho que seria importante darmos um apoio a ele caso haja algum acontecimento anormal.

Por mais que tentasse disfarçar, o coração de Rukia não se deixou enganar. Só de ouvir que havia a possibilidade de irem em uma missão a Karakura, irem auxiliar Ichigo... Seu corçaão se encheu de felicidade.

- Quando iremos, taichou? – ela não hesitou em questionar prontamente.

- É só uma missão de reconhecimento. Hoje a tarde seria um bom momento para analisarem a situação do local. – explicou.

- Sim, senhor. – ela assentiu curvando-se. – Agradeço sua confiança.

- Hunf, está toda animada por quê, hein? – o ruivo arqueou uma sobrancelha um tanto quanto enciumado. – Garota boba...

- Baka! – ela respondeu mostrando a língua para ele. – Vou me aprontar, taichou.

- Sim. – Ukitake respondeu.

Se Rukia pudesse sair dali saltitando, ela o faria. Conteve-se caminhando para fora da sala principal do juusanbantai Assim que ela saiu, formalmente, fechando a porta, Renji decidiu finalmente questionar.

- Sei que não é da minha conta, Ukitake-taichou, mas queria saber, por que me enviou junto com a Rukia? Existem outros oficiais que poderiam acompanhar, e como o senhor disse, é só uma missão de reconhecimento.

Ukitake coçou a cabeça, farfalhando os longos fios brancos num sorriso tímido.

- Você é o amigo mais próximo da Kuchiki, Abarai-kun. Pensei que seria uma boa oportunidade.

- Boa oportunidade? – questionou.

- Sim. – pausou Ukitake enquanto bebia um pouco do chá pousado à mesa em frente. – Kuchiki anda muito entristecida. Não adianta perguntarem, ela não diz o que esta acontecendo. Não me preocupo apenas com o desempenho dela como minha oficial, mas também como sei que ela tem problemas com seu irmão... Acho que ela está precisando passar um tempo com alguém que ela se sinta mais a vontade para falar.

- Entendo... – suspirou Renji consentindo com o taichou. – Mas, Ukitake-taichou, se for o que penso, creio que eu não serei de muita ajuda. O problema da Rukia está bem nítido para mim.

Ukitake piscou os olhos, desentendido. O tenente do rokubantai levantou-se, recolhendo sua zampakutou e ajeitando-a na faixa na cintura.

- Mas seguirei suas ordens. Tentarei ajudá-lo. Acredite, é o que mais queria.

O capitão permaneceu calado, um tanto quanto confuso com as palavras de Renji. Havia muito mais coisas que ele não sabia? Será que sua estratégia era correta?

- Obrigada, Abarai-kun. – agradeceu um sorridente Ukitake quando a porta se fechou.

A garota chegou rápido ao esquadrão seis. Não necessitava muitas apresentações, já que ela era a irmã do capitão Kuchiki Byakuya. Estava radiante. Feliz. Como não se sentia a um bom tempo. Era felicidade demais pensar que poderia revê-lo novamente.

"_Thank god i found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
'cause baby i'm so thankful  
I found you"_

"_Graças a deus eu lhe encontrei_

_Eu estava perdida sem você_

_Cada desejo e cada sonho_

_De alguma forma se tornou realidade_

_Quando você trouxe o raio de sol_

_Completou toda minha vida_

_Eu fui preenchida com gratidão_

_Porque, baby, eu estou tão grata_

_Eu encontrei você."_

Passou entre longos corredores até chegar a sala principal do esquadrão. Bateu levemente a porta quando ouviu a permissão para que entrasse.

- Sou eu, nii-sama. – ela anunciou.

Deu dois passos a frente e, mesmo que seu irmão estivesse de costas, indiferente a sua presença, Rukia curvou-se formalmente em cumprimento.

- Konnichi wa, nii-sama. – disse num sussurro tímido.

- O que faz aqui a essa hora? Não devia estar em seu esquadrão?

- É que... – ela desviou o olhar. Era extremamente desconfortável manter uma conversa com ele, sabia disso. – É que eu vou sair em missão. Ukitake-taichou me ofereceu uma nova missão no mundo dos vivos.

- Hm...

- Vim aqui avisar que irei hoje a tarde. É apenas uma missão de reconhecimento, mas, talvez devido a algum imprevisto...

- Vá ficar na casa daquele idiota? – completou em um arrogante questionamento.

Rukia calou-se, retraindo-se imediatamente. Byakuya virou-se finalmente para encará-la a espera de uma resposta.

- Diga. É essa a verdade, não é?

- Nii-sama, não... não é nada disso. – balbuciou temerosa enquanto apertava seus dedos sobre o colo. - É caso ocorra alguma emergência. Ichigo não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Foi assim da primeira vez também. – concluía precipitadamente o capitão.

- Me desculpe, nii-sama! Voltarei o mais rápido possível.

- Estou querendo advertir apenas uma coisa, Rukia. – e fitando-a com seus profundos negros olhos ele completou. – Espero que não esteja pensando mais naquele ryoka.

- Mas, nii-sama, eu nunca...

- É só para efeito de você vir a pensar de uma maneira diferente.

O silêncio permaneceu entre os dois. Sufocante, a espera de algo que pudesse quebrá-lo e desfazer a espessa camada de gelo que separava os dois naquele momento.

- Algo a mais?

- Não, nii-sama.

- Então, não se atrase. Faça um bom trabalho.

Aquilo era quase que uma solicitação para que ela se retirasse.

Cabisbaixa ela voltou a se curvar e se retirou, utilizando a mesma formalidade na qual adentrara o recinto. Frio como gelo, não esperava que seu irmão fosse dizer algo daquela maneira. Ele já estava advertindo que não aceitaria se algo acontecesse entre ela e Ichigo. Lógico, ele seria o primeiro a ir contra.

Deu de ombros. Era melhor pensar que veria Ichigo naquele dia. Afinal, seu irmão dissera coisas sem sentido. Sabia que Ichigo não se interessava por ela e que nada aconteceria jamais entre os dois. Riu da sua própria estupidez. Por que ficaria triste? Sabia que não seria possível ter nada entre eles, afinal, ela poderia amá-lo, mas ele a amava? Idiota... pensou de si mesma. Decidiu voltar ao seu esquadrão, preparar suas coisas que logo partiria junto de Renji para Karakura.

A aula parecia eterna para Kurosaki Ichigo. Chegara tarde da noite em casa, estava aos poucos sendo consumido pelo sono a cada palavra prounciada pela professora. A cabeça fazendo força contra as mãos empurrando a superfície lisa da carteira. Os olhos castanhos iam lentamente se fechando quando ouviu seu distintivo apitar.

- Não... – ele resmungou consigo mesmo. – Agora não!

Com a última sentença ele se levantou com um tapa firme dado sobre a mesa.

- O que foi, Kurosaki? – a professora questionou ajeitando os óculos.

- Sensei, tenho que ir ao banheiro. – ele disse, virando-se aos amigos – não precisam vir. Assim está dando muito na cara. – avisou indiferente.

- Mas, Kuros...

Não houvera tempo de concluir. O garoto saíra correndo da sala sem que ela ao menos pudesse relutar. Já faltava de tempos e tempos as aulas, e quando vinha, não as assistia. Os três amigos, Sado, Inoue e Ishida apenas se entreolharam seguindo o pedido feito.

O rapaz, já em sua forma de konpaku, correu seguindo a reiatsu do hollow. Andou algo que uns cem metros até que encontrara a forma assustadora que perseguia uma pequena criança. Ichigo observou a corrente unida ao peito da garota que gritava histericamente encurralada pelo monstro que possuía uma máscara quebrada.

Não hesitou em tirar zangetsu das costas e, em um rápido movimento, saltando por trás do ser, cravou a lâmina da zampakutou em sua cabeça. O hollow gigantesco tombou ao chão assim que Ichigo foi até a vítima.

- Ei, está perdido? – perguntou.

A pequena garota apenas balançou a cabeça para os lados assustada não só com o ataque do hollow, mas com a brutalidade utilizada na luta do shinigami.

- Não precisa ter medo! – explicou um despreocupado Ichigo.

Foi uma fração de segundo, algo rápido demais para a vista de qualquer um. O hollow reergueu-se, já não mais com o ferimento causado pela zampakutou de Ichigo. O substituto de shinigami teve tempo apenas para virar-se e ver a enorme garra do monstro se aproximar. Não havia tempo para se defender ou fugir de seu ataque. Estava certo de que na haveria escapatória, quando então uma luz branca atravessou seus olhos. As garras do hollow foram congeladas completamente. Atônito ele tentou procurar quem havia feito aquilo. Sentiu uma, não, duas reiatsus familiares. Olhou para o lado e a viu.

- Rukia!! – exclamou.

- Idiota! – ela gritou ao se aproximar. – Quer morrer?!

- Anh?! – ofendido ele zangou-se. – Que está dizendo?!

- Fica aí distraído enquanto há um hollow atacando! – advertiu a shinigami.

A briga se prosseguiu até que o gelo provocado pela shikai de Rukia começasse a trincar. Os dois observaram prontos a atacar o ser quando este se libertasse, porém, as lâminas separadas de zabimaru deram por encerrado o caso dilacerando o hollow por inteiro. O mesmo desaparecera quase que instantaneamente. O ruivo caminhou até os dois com uma expressão não muito boa também.

- Ei, vocês dois, parem com isso! – ordenou.

- Renji! – Ichigo exclamou. – O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Viemos em uma missão a pedido do Ukitake-taichou.

- Ukitake-san? – perguntou Ichigo.

- É. O taichou está preocupado com aparições deste novo tipo de hollows...

- Novo tipo de hollow? Como assim?

- Você viu que não conseguiu matá-lo acertando em sua cabeça, não é? – Renji explicou. – Então, viemos aqui ajudar um incapacitado como você!

- Incapacitado é... – começava Ichigo novamente a briga.

- Chega! – gritou Rukia.

Os dois viraram de costas um para o outro, insatisfeitos.

- Bem, acho que já temos os dados para voltarmos, não é, Rukia? – perguntou Renji.

- Já?!?! – exclamou uma inquieta Rukia.

- Hm?! Por quê?! Quer ficar mais aqui? – provocou.

- Não. Não é isso. É que... – seus olhos indiscretamente focaram Ichigo. – eu queria ir... ir na casa da Inoue. É! Para conversarmos! – disfarçou.

- Estamos em missão, não viemos pagar visita a eles aqui! – lembrou o tenente.

Rukia sorriu timidamente. Não tinha saída, já estava na cara que ela estava querendo ficar ali. Renji só piorava as coisas.

- Ei, Rukia. – Ichigo chamou. – Acho que Ukitake-san não vai se importar se você ficar mais um tempo aqui do que o da missão. Se quiser ir mais tarde a casa da Inoue, tudo bem.

- Está desafiando ordens do taichou dela, Ichigo! – lembrou Renji.

- Não seja chato, Renji! Está na cara que a Rukia não quer voltar agora...

As bochechas brancas da garota coraram levemente. Ichigo era capaz de compreendê-la tão facilmente. Será por isso que se apaixonara tão facilmente por ele?

- Se quiser fique também. À noite podemos fazer algo e...

- Não. Eu já estou nesta missão devido a uma concessão do Kuchiki-taichou. Fica para outra vez. – dispensou. – E acho que o taichou não ia querer que eu voltasse sozinho para a Soul Society. – explicou.

- Tem razão. – Rukia suspirou. – Nii-sama vai criar problemas com o Renji se eu ficar.

Ichigo suspirou igualmente desolado. Se pudesse fazer algo para estender mais aquele momento com Rukia...

- Só temos que mentir que apareceram mais hollows e pronto! – simplificou.

- Idiota! Não é tão simples assim! Perceberiam! – o ruivo explicou como se fosse óbvio demais para Ichigo compreender.

Não havia solução. Os três permaneceram em silêncio, o que incomodou extremamente o substituto de shinigami. Ele notou quão triste ficaram os olhos de Rukia quando soube que tinha de partir. Aquilo partiu seu coração.

- Ei, Rukia. – ele chamou. – Eu vou tentar conversar com Ukitake-san. Quem sabe ele deixe você tirar um dia aqui...

Ele tentou inutilmente consolá-la, mas a preocupação do rapaz fez Rukia esboçar um sorriso. Aquele pequeno gesto, por mais mínimo que fosse, afetara Renji. Era dolorosa a realidade de que, sim, havia sido trocado por ele.

- Vamos embora, Rukia!

E num explosivo ato de ciúme, Renji tomou Rukia pelo pulso e a puxou. Não suportava mais ver os dois naquela cena.

Rukia permaneceu sem ação, sendo apenas levada pelo amigo e tenente de seu irmão.

Ichigo não fez nada a não ser observar. Mais uma vez a levavam dele. Não tomara a iniciativa de não deixarem que a levasse. Que a tirassem dele. Que simplesmente a tirassem de seus braços não se importando com seus sentimentos.

Ela não sabia que ele ia vê-la todas as noites. Ele não sabia que ela o amava da mesma maneira. Via a shinigami junto de Renji. Os dois tinham uma forte ligação. Eram óbvios demais os sentimentos e as intenções que o ruivo tinham para com a irmã de seu capitão.

Ichigo observou penosamente Rukia sendo levada por Renji. O senkaimon se abriu e os dois partiram. De alguma forma, os olhos de Rukia pareciam pedir-lhe para que não a deixasse ir. Seria naquela noite. Indo contra tudo e todos, ele ia ao encontro de Rukia. Não seria da mesma maneira em que apenas a observaria.

Mais uma vez todos lhe mostravam que ela não pertencia ao seu mundo.

Decidira que, se não pertencia ao seu mundo, ela poderia ao menos pertencer a ele.

Continua...

**N.A.:** Esse capítulo foi mais um epílogo que não sei o quê! ^^ Espero que tenham gostado! Por favor, me enviem críticas, elogios, reviews, please!


	2. Preparativos

Entre O Amor E A Razão

Pairing: Ichiruki

Escrito por: Mi Yuuki / Michele P. Rommel.

Capitulo 2: Preparativos

Rukia chegara cansada a mansão dos Kuchiki. A única coisa que fez ao chegar foi se jogar em um banho já preparado pelos criados da família, o qual demorou tempo suficiente para que relaxasse.

O dia tinha sido realmente difícil no juusanbantai. Ukitake voltara a adoecer e isso fizera com que o trabalho de seus oficiais aumentasse ainda mais. Estava esgotada. Não só pelo trabalho, mas também pelas noites mal-dormidas. Afinal, já era a quinta noite seguida que ouvia barulhos estranhos durante a noite, sentia-se observada. Preocupava-se pensando não estar um tanto quanto neurótica.

Seguiu para seus aposentos pelo corredor externo da mansão, esfregando com a toalha os repicados cabelos negros. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos e não enxergando o que tinha a frente com a toalha tapando sua visão que só sentiu o bater com alguém que devia ser mais alto mas ela sabia, ser mais alto que ela não era algo muito difícil. O choque a fez tombar para trás, mas duas fortes mãos seguraram seus ombros para que ela não caísse.

Descobriu os olhos e olhando para cima viu o belo rosto de seu irmão mais velho. Sua expressão costumeiramente séria, estava um tanto quanto mais intensa. Rukia viu uma veia saltar em sua testa.

- Go... Gomen-nasai, nii-sama! – ela se curvou prontamente, cheia de formalidades tentando desculpar a distração.

- Tome mais cuidado. – Byakuya respondeu sério, desviando da garota e prosseguindo a direção contrária a qual ela seguia. – Assim que terminar de se aprontar, venha ao meu quarto.

Rukia permaneceu em silêncio, em choque. Se Byakuya solicitava sua presença ao seu quarto, aquilo não era coisa boa. Será que Ukitake lhe contou que andava dormindo durante o expediente? Ou algo pior? Será que ele encontrara a carta que tentara escrever para Ichigo na noite anterior? Uma tempestade de perturbadoras perguntas caíam sobre sua cabeça. Não tinha jeito, certo? Tinha de encarar seu irmão de qualquer forma, seja o que ele quisesse dizer algo bom, o que Rukia tinha certeza de que não seria, ou algo ruim.

Ela rapidamente se arrumou em seu quarto, passou superficialmente o pente pelos fios de cabelo, apenas dando um jeitinho no qual ficasse apresentável. Vestiu um kimono azul com detalhes amarelos, o qual usaria para dormir e seguiu em direção ao quarto de Byakuya.

Chegara até a porta e, antes de bater, algo que hesitava muito em fazer temendo incomodá-lo, Byakuya via a silhueta da caçula pela transparência da porta de bambu. As luzes do corredor externo estavam apagadas.

- Entre. – ele ordenou.

- Hai, nii-sama. – Rukia deslizou a porta para o lado, curvando-se.

Era uma situação desconfortável demais. Rukia sentia-se sufocada. Temia uma bronca de seu irmão. Retraída como de costume diante de sua presença, ela foi deslizando os pés descalços pelo assoalho de madeira até se aproximar de seu irmão que permanecia sem encará-la.

Ele estava escrevendo algo sobre a mesa no canto do quarto. Sentado sobre a almofada ele estalou os dedos quando colocou a pena de volta ao tinteiro. Sobre a mesa havia vários envelopes cor-de-pêssego. Rukia ainda hesitava em se aproximar quando ele ergueu os olhos negros e disse:

- O que está esperando? Sente-se. – mostrou a ela a almofada defronte a mesa.

- Sim, nii-sama. – uma hesitante Rukia obedeceu ao seu irmão.

Imóvel ela permanecia a espera do que seu irmão falaria, um tanto quanto curiosa.

- Estou terminando de preparar os convites para sua festa de aniversário.

Festa de aniversário? Byakuya estava doente? Desde quando ele se lembrava do aniversário de Rukia? E, quando em tantos anos depois de adotá-la havia sequer tocado no nome: festa? Não podia ser. Nem mesmo Rukia se lembrava. Era algo tão trivial, tão sem importância...

- Festa? – Rukia piscou seus belos e reluzentes olhos azuis.

- Sim. Não é seu aniversário amanhã? – Byakuya tornou a observar no calendário. – Dia 13 de Janeiro.

- Ah... Hai, nii-sama! Mas... uma festa?

- Claro. Afinal, se 13 de janeiro é seu aniversário, você deve ter uma festa para comemorá-lo, não? – dizia Byakuya naturalmente enquanto selava os envelopes.

- É... Eu... – ela gaguejava, sentindo um misto de surpresa com emoção. – A.... Arigatou, nii-sama!!! – curvou-se uma exasperada Rukia.

Byakuya viu os olhos da irmã se encherem de lágrimas.

- Que bom que agradou a surpresa. – ele tentou esconder um pequeno e singelo sorriso. – Bem, eu já enviei os convites a maioria dos altos postos da Seireitei e, quanto ao seu esquadrão, convidei todos pessoalmente. A única pessoa que não falei ainda, foi Renji, porque pensei que gostaria de que entregasse a ele pessoalmente. – disse, lhe entregando 5 convites. – Os outros quatro, escolha quem mais você quer convidar que eu não saiba.

Um sorriso gigantesco surgia nos lábios de Rukia. Quatro convites a mais! Poderia convidar Ichigo, Ishida, Inoue e Sado também. Mas será que seu irmão aceitaria? E se entregasse o convite a Ichigo sem avisar-lhe? Será que desagradaria a ele depois de seu irmão querer tanto agradá-la?

- Err... nii-sama! – chamou.

- Diga.

- Eu...posso chamar... – timidamente ela apertou os convites entre as mãos e o peito. – o Ichigo e o pessoal? – ela viu Byakuya arquear uma sobrancelha. – Eles...são meus amigos, eu gostaria que viessem...

- Hunf, a festa é sua. – um tanto quanto grosseiro ele respondeu, mas a resposta não poderia ser melhor para Rukia.

Realmente não lhe agradava a presença do substituto de shinigami. Pelo contrário, ele abominava a presença do rapaz. O substituto de shinigami era uma eminente ameaça a Rukia que, Byakuya sabia, nutria sentimentos muito além da amizade quanto a ele.

- Arigatou, nii-sama! Levarei para eles amanhã cedo! – sorridente ela tornou a agradecer.

- Bem, agora vou dormir. – terminava ele de arrumar os convites. – Amanhã pedirei para que bem cedo Renji vá levar os convites que faltam, o do sou-taichou e de alguns capitães.

- Hai. Oyasumi, nii-sama!

Ela se curvou e lhe deu as costas. Se pudesse saltitar de felicidade, ela o faria. Byakuya observou a eminente alegria da irmã e não pôde evitar em se contagiar. Apoiou o rosto sobre a mesa, abrindo a gaveta abaixo da superfície. De lá retirou uma foto, a qual o fez suspirar e sentir um pequeno aperto em seu coração.

- Acho que você ficou feliz, não? – perguntou enquanto seus dedos, discretamente, acariciavam a imagem na foto.

A ansiedade de Rukia era imensa. Ela simplesmente não se continha. Parecia uma adolescente apaixonada. Ora, e não era uma adolescente apaixonada? Saltitava em volta de seu quarto, imaginando tudo o que aconteceria no dia seguinte. Imaginava como se vestiria, afinal, não havia preparado nada e não tinha nenhuma roupa bonita para um baile. Fazia tempo que não ia a algum festival nem nada. Tudo tinha sido tão surpreso.

Sentou-se sobre o futon e voltou a observar os convites. Fitou o relógio, já passava de uma da manhã. Não agüentaria esperar até amanhã para entregá-los aos seus amigos. Teve uma idéia! Ela rapidamente saltou do futon em direção ao armário, de onde retirou sua roupa de shinigami. Ela entregaria a eles agora mesmo.

Tudo bem rápido, ela terminou de se aprontar. Não esqueceu de pegar os convites sobre o futon e depositá-los dentro de seu shihakushou. Caminhou até a porta que dava para o corredor externo e quando a deslizou para o lado, a surpresa dos dois fora única.

O substituto de shinigami arregalou os olhos assustado. O mesmo aconteceu para Rukia, mas de uma maneira diferente. Estava surpresa com o porquê de ele estar aquela hora em sua casa e, melhor, em seu quarto. E, melhor ainda, por que Ichigo estava segurando um pequeno buquê de margaridas amarelas? Os dois ficaram quase meio minuto se encarando surpresos, Ichigo suando frio pensando em alguma desculpa esfarrapada enquanto Rukia não entendia a situação.

- Ichigo! – ela quebrara o silêncio. – Ichigo, o que está fazendo aqui a essa hora?!

Ichigo não hesitou e tapou os lábios da garota com as mãos, empurrando-a para dentro do quarto. Ela estava gritando, chamaria a atenção dos guardas e, pior, de seu irmão. Ele fechou a porta rapidamente, ainda escoltando a garota presa entre sua mão e seu peito.

- Ichigo!!! – Rukia gritava, ou ao menos tentava, tendo a voz abafada pelos lábios sendo cobertos pelas mãos de Ichigo.

- Está louca?! Quer que seu irmão me pegue aqui?! - ele disse, soltando-a.

- Ué, que você quer que eu diga dando de cara com você aqui?! – irritada Rukia exclamou.

- Tsc, que droga! – Ichigo coçou a cabeça, farfalhando os cabelos laranja.

- E então, o que houve? – Rukia perguntou preocupada. Era tão ingênua que não se tocava.

- Na...Nada... – ele desviou o olhar, tentando com isso também esconder o buquê.

- Veio até a minha casa a toa a essa hora? – Rukia piscou sem entender.

- Eu só... vim trazer isso...

O nome de Ichigo fazia jus a sua pessoa naquele momento. Seu rosto estava da mesma cor de um morango maduro quando ele estendeu o braço e lhe ofereceu o buquê. Rukia corou violentamente também. Como era sensível, pensou. Só Ichigo mesmo teria ido até sua casa e se expor a todo aquele perigo de seu irmão encontrá-lo apenas para lhe entregar flores.

- Ichigo... – ela aspirou o aroma das flores, não escondendo o encantamento pelo já conhecido cavalheirismo do rapaz.

O morango, por sua vez, não sabia onde se esconder. Seu coração batia fora de ritmo, ainda mais quando viu a expressão tão pura e cativante de Rukia ao admirar as flores. Era linda, e isso ele se certificava a cada olhar que tinha dela.

- Muito obrigado. – ela sorriu, aproximando-se dele e tocando em sua mão.

- Não foi nada, Rukia. Pára com isso... – sem graça ele tentou soltar-se da garota, temendo que ela percebesse que tremia.

- Bobo! Não precisava se preocupar com nada por causa do meu aniversário... – ela disse.

- Boba é você. Acha que eu iria esquecer? – riu.

Os dois riram um para o outro, algo raro de se ver.

- Ah, lembrei! – estalou os dados.

Ela prontamente colocou a mão por dentro do shihakushou, retirando os quatro convites e entregando-os a Ichigo.

- Não tem desculpa para não virem. Eu não aceito não como resposta.

- Hm? O que é isso? – Ichigo observou confuso enquanto abria o envelope. – Uma festa de aniversário? – indagou.

"A família Kuchiki convida para o baile em comemoração ao aniversário de Kuchiki Rukia, na mansão da família no dia 13 de janeiro, às 19 horas.", leu Ichigo.

- Sim. Um é seu e os outros são para Ishida, Sado e Inoue. – explicou Rukia.

- Com certeza viremos. – ele sorriu. – Mas... foi Byakuya que planejou isso? – confuso ele perguntou.

- Sim. Nii-sama que organizou. – orgulhosa Rukia anunciou.

- Que bom, vejo que está melhor as coisas para vocês dois. – ele esboçou um sincero sorriso. – Fico feliz.

- Sim. – Rukia assentiu envergonhada. – Bem, então esperarei vocês amanhã.

- Ok, eu virei com certeza.

Os dois se encararam por um instante.

Parecia que algo precisava ser dito.

Parecia que algo estava entalado na garganta dos dois.

Castanhos refletindo azul.

Azuis refletindo castanhos.

Um silêncio que, apenas entre aqueles olhares, foi o suficiente para que não precisasse palavras para que tudo ficasse subentendido.

- Até amanhã, Rukia.

- Até amanhã, Ichigo.

Foi tudo o que disseram.

Adiariam as pendências daquela noite até a festa.

**Notas: **

juusanbantai – décimo terceiro esquadrão.

Hai – sim

Nii-sama – irmão mais velho

Gente,d esculpa a demora! Não só por essa fic, mas também pela Sempre Seu! Ultimamente estou bem atolada, tive outra viagem a trabalho, além dos finais de semana eu estar me dedicando a apresentação de cos! ^^ Arigatou pelos que acompanham e, reviews por favor! ^^ Me digam se estão gostando ou não disso para que eu melhore! ^^


	3. Aproximação

Minna-san!!! Finalmente capítulo 3! E que capítulo imenso!!! Arigatou aos que estão gostando, comentando, deixando reviews ou apenas acompanhando! ^__^/ Bleach e seus personagens não me pertencem, e sim a Kubo-sensei! Se me pertencessem, Ichiruki já estariam de lua-de-mel no México! XD

Entre o Amor e a Razão

By: Michele P. Rommel – Mi Yuuki X

Pairings: Ichiruki entre outros.

Capítulo 3 – Aproximação

O "expediente" na Seireitei terminara mais cedo naquele dia. A Seireitei, a corte das almas puras, a área cercada da miséria de Rukongai e habitada apenas por shinigamis e nobres era conhecida por não parar. Havia movimento quase que todo o tempo entre os esquadrões, diminuindo um pouco a noite, quando apenas alguns guardas de patentes mais baixas ficavam de vigia, exceto houvesse alguma emergência.

Mas havia outro motivo para a quietude. Um baile seria dado em comemoração ao aniversário de uma nobre, coincidentemente esta um alto posto do juusanbantai. Desde o casamento de Kuchiki Byakuya, não havia comemoração sequer naquela mansão. Era algo inédito e até mesmo os plebeus de Rukongai estavam um pouco alvoroçados, pois rumores ocorriam que seria uma imensa festa, atraindo atenção de todos. Ele vestia um kimono azul marinho elegante e sofisticado, porém extremamente discreto.

Já passava das seis da noite quando a mansão já se encontrava repleta de seus convidados. Byakuya ia um a um cumprimentando, como a tradição dizia que o anfitrião devia fazê-lo, até mesmo aqueles que não fazia muita questão, alguns oficiais de posto médio. Ele avistou a pequena caçula surgindo no salão pelo corredor dos fundos.

Ela trajava o belíssimo kimono amarelo com estampas de lírios brancos por toda a sede, roupa que fora presente do tenente da sexta divisão e seu amigo, Abarai Renji.

Lembrou-se quando, ao acordar, havia ao lado de seu futon uma grande caixa com um pequeno cartão. Nele, havia escrito apenas as seguintes palavras: "Para que fique ainda mais linda...", e a assinatura do tenente ruivo. Provavelmente Byakuya havia permitido que, antes de entregar os remanescentes convites ele a deixasse seu presente. Rukia sorriu ao lembrar da gentileza de seu amigo.

Os cabelos estavam arrumados de outra maneira, ao invés de repartidos ao meio, estavam de lado, apesar de permanecer a mecha que cruzava o rosto de boneca que ela possuia. Adornado por um enfeite dourado que combinava com a coloração de seus trajes ela caminhava, apesar de tímida, radiante pelo salão da mansão.

Seus olhos passeavam ferozmente, checando se ali estavam todos os seus amigos. Os que a avistavam quando a viam em meio a multidão a cumprimentavam, fora o que acontecera com Kira Izuru, tenente do sanbantai, Hanatarou, sétimo oficial do yobantai e Hinamori, tenente do gobantai.

O kimono era um tanto quanto justo e, não estando muito acostumada a vestir algo tão feminino, algo que não fosse a hakama de seu uniforme de shinigami, ela estava um tanto quanto atrapalhada para andar. Seguiria na direção do grupo de amigos quando sentiu uma mão tocar seu ombro. No mesmo reflexo em que se virou para ver o dono do gesto, Rukia curvou-se ao reconhecê-lo.

- Konban wa, nii-sama! - cumprimentou.

- Konban wa. - respondeu ele.

Os olhos azuis de Byakuya refletiram a bela imagem da menina que tinha como irmã. Parecia tão madura, adulta, tão semelhante a... Não. Ele por si próprio balançou a cabeça em um reflexo. Um sorriso desolado cruzou seus lábios e por um instante riu de si mesmo e de sua própria situação. Novamente estava vendo outra pessoa em Rukia. Outra pessoa que nunca seria capaz de esquecer. Jamais.

- Algum problema, nii-sama? - preocupada com a reação anormal do irmão ela indagou.

- Não, nenhum. - ele respondeu em seu habitual frieza. - Apenas... quero dizer que está muito bonita esta noite.

As maçãs do rosto de Rukia arderam ao ouvir tal elogio. Perguntava-se quantas vezes ele já havia a elogiado em tantos anos em que estava sob sua tutela. Ela refletira bem e encontrara a resposta: era a primeira vez que ele a elogiava.

- Sumimasen, taichou.

E como se atendesse a um pedido divino solicitado por Rukia, Renji aparecera para salvá-la de tal constrangimento. O ruivo estava simplesmente fabuloso. Seus longos cabelos estavam soltos, dando um ar mais másculo ao rapaz. Ele trajava um kimono de tons verde-água e um hakama branco.

- Renji! - Rukia sorriu ao ver o amigo.

O mesmo foi feito por Renji. Ele suspirou ao ver a amada daquela maneira. Estava linda.

- Me permite levar a Rukia por uns instantes?

O tenente da sexta divisão perguntava de uma forma infantil que fez até mesmo Rukia soltar uma pequena risadinha. Renji não hesitava em ficar sem jeito na frente de seu irmão e, simultaneamente, na sua frente.

- Fique a vontade, Renji.

E como se não fizesse realmente a mínima questão de ter para si a companhia de Rukia, Byakuya saiu informalmente na direção onde estavam o capitão da sétima divisão, Komamura, acompanhado de seu tenente, Iba. Junto dos dois estavam Omaeda e Soi Fong, respectivamente, tenente e capitã da segunda divisão. Realmente, se Byakuya queria ficar junto de tal grupo, ele não estava ali procurando diversão alguma, pensou Renji.

- Oe, Rukia! - chamou Renji segurando-a pelo braço. - Venha ficar com a gente! Ikkaku-san e eu vamos fazer um campeonato de beber sake!

E assim o ruivo foi arrastando a garota que apenas ria da atitude dele.

- Vai ficar bêbado que quero ver o nii-sama, a bronca que ele vai dar em você! - reclamava Rukia.

- Ah, é festa. Ele não se importar! E mesmo assim, seeu ganhar, significa que eu não vou estar bêbado e...

Renji permanecera falando, mas para Rukia, um silêncio incomensurável abafou seu mundo. A música, as vozes que surgiam de cada roda de conversa que se estendia do salão principal da mansão Kuchiki até o jardim de inverno, tudo desaparecera subitamente. Se não fosse Renji estar lhe conduzindo quase que a carregando até onde seus amigos estavam, ela teria trocado seu rumo, guiada apenas pelo que sentia ao vê-lo.

Sim. Ele viera, como prometera. O rapaz de arrepiados cabelos de cor laranja e aquele expressivos e belos olhos castanhos estava lá. Vestindo um kimono verde-escuro com detalhes em tons pretos. Ele trazia em suas mãos um pequeno embrulho bem feito. Ao seu lado estavam Inoue, que vestia um belíssimo kimono cor-de-rosa e tinha seus cabelos presos em duas tranças, Sado que vestia um kimono preto bastante discreto e Ishida, trajando um kimono e hakama em um conjunto azul e branco, lembrando um pouco as cores típicas dos quincy.

- Ichigo... - ela balbuciou inconscientemente enquanto tentava desprender-se de Renji.

- Anh?!

Renji sentiu-se interrompido pela garota quando a ouviu falar algo. Olhou na mesma direção em que Rukia avistava o rapaz quando constatou que seu plano falhara.

- Ah, é o Ichigo. - suspirou ele, repleto de desagrado.

- Eu... - Rukia parecia impaciente para falar com o substituto de shinigami ao mesmo tempo em que estava constrangida em se desvencilhar do tenente de seu irmão. - Eu já vou até lá, Renji!

E ela se foi. A mão de Rukia suavemente deslizou entre seus dedos. Aquela sensação dolorosa de tê-la se separando e indo ao encontro de outro era algo que parecia persegui-lo.

- Você tem que se contentar em ser feliz vendo a felicidade dela... - ele repetiu a si próprio.

- Acha que ela será feliz com aquele idiota?

Renji não acreditara no que ouvira. Não pela voz que reconhecera proferir tais palavras. Virou-se para o lado e constatou ser realmente seu capitão. Sério o homem permanecia com os braços cruzados, observando Rukia se aproximar daquele que tanto abominava.

- Taichou? - Renji se assustou um pouco.

- Se é o que acha, Renji, está enganado. Primeiro que Rukia é uma shinigami, e esse idiota é apenas um humano. E segundo, sendo uma nobre, se algo a mais acontecesse entre os dois seria um grande escândalo. Mancharia o nome de nossa família.

- Mas, taichou, Ichigo já é bastante respeitado entre todos, até mesmo pelo sou-taichou. - com um olhar triste, mas não hesitando em encarar a verdade, Renji lembrou.

- É diferente. O relacionamento não pode ser tratado assim com tanta banalidade. Seria uma vergonha imensa. Rukia jamais seria feliz. Eu gostaria de impedir isso, mas sei que não sou capaz.

- Taichou... - Renji refletia sobre as palavras de seu capitão.

- Rukia! - Ichigo exclamou assim que a viu.

Por um instante esquecera que não era tão aberto assim para tratá-la de forma tão informal. Quase que em um instante ele trocou seu modo extremamente feliz para seu costumeiro e habitual modo indiferente.

- Ichigo! - Rukia os cumprimentou ao vê-los, curvando-se.

Ichigo teve de se conter ao vê-la tão...feminina. Via Rukia sempre de uma maneira tão casual quando não estava com suas roupas de shinigami. Estava tão linda, parecia uma verdadeira princesa. Ele apenas sorriu em admiração, a fazendo corar um pouco.

- Omedetou, Kuchiki-san! - Inoue foi a primeira a dar-lhe um apertado abraço, que fez metade do cabelo da garota ficar desarrumado. - Não repare o presente, eu mesma que fiz!!!

Rukia tentou disfarçar a expressão de temor quando ouviu que o presente havia sido preparado por Inoue. Seria uma comida estranha?

- Ei, Kuchiki-san, não repare. - Ishida timidamente a entregou uma pequena bolsa enfeitada.

- Vou abrir um por um! - anunciou ela assim que recebera o presente do amigo de óculos.

- Não esqueça do meu. - Sado pronunciou, entregando a ela uma pequena caixa.

Rukia sentou-se à beirada da varanda do jardim em volta de seus amigos para abrir os presentes recebidos. O único que não recebera, aliás, tinha sido o de Ichigo, que permanecera com seu embrulho na mão e sem ainda cumprimentá-la. Quando ela tentava encará-lo, ele desviava o olhar, como se quisesse demonstrar que não estava satisfeito com algo. Mas Rukia conhecia bem esse lado manhoso de seu amado.

O primeiro pacote que Rukia abrira tinha sido o de Inoue. Assim que a caixa foi aberta, um pote que continha uma substância de odor desagradável e coloração bizarra surpreendeu os três amigos. Segundo Inoue aquilo era um flan de feijão, uma nova receita que desenvolvera. Rukia prometeu comer mais tarde, após a festa. Logicamente ela não o faria.

O segundo presente que abrira fora o de Sado, um belo perfume mexicano. Tinha o formato de uma garrafa de Tequila.

O último, por sua vez, tinha sido o de Ishida, que arrancara suspiro não só dos amigos que estavam em volta como de todos que viram quando Rukia abrira a bolsa que embalava o presente. Era um belíssimo vestido rodado bordado à mão adornado de detalhes em flores em relevo. Uma verdadeira obra prima do nada bem dotado costureiro quincy.

Rukia agradecera a dedicação e a atenção nos presentes dados por seus amigos. Realmente ficaria muito feliz.

- Rukia, preciso ir ao banheiro. - anunciou Ichigo um tanto quanto sem graça.

- Hm? Ah, você não sabe aonde é! - Rukia compreendeu. - Bem, você segue esse corredor e a direita você vai...

- Ah, não! Eu não vou entender assim. - interrompia um morango manhoso que cruzara os braços impaciente. - Você tem que me levar até lá!

- Deixa de besteira, Kurosaki! - Ishida tentava implicar. - Peça para um dos criados e deixa a Kuchiki-san aqui.

- Não! - inflexível ele permanecera.

- Tá bom, eu te levo lá!

E um pouco irritada com a teimosia de Ichigo, ela se levantou.

- Venha.

Ela foi na frente enquanto o rapaz a seguiu.

Estava tudo tão cheio, será que não havia um lugar em que pudessem ficar a sós?

- É aqui! - Rukia anunciou após cruzarem alguns corredores.

- Aaaaah, viu? Eu nunca acharia sozinho! Sua casa é muito grande!

Ichigo observava pelo corredor externo, daquele lado do jardim não havia ninguém. Estava muito escuro, mas seria o local onde não seriam vistos.

- Ei, que lugar é esse?

E sem a menor cerimônia o rapaz pulou do tablado da varanda chegando até o outro lado do jardim. Rukia observou curiosa a atitude nada atípica, ironicamente falando, de Ichigo.

- Ei, Rukia! Venha cá! - ele chamou.

- Hm? - Rukia piscou os olhos desentendida.

Ele estendeu as mãos para que ela se apoiasse para descer do assoalho de madeira. Apesar de desconfortável, ela não saberia descrever o que sentira quando tocou as fortes e firmes mãos do rapaz.

Os tamancos que calçava pisaram na grama verde e úmida pelo sereno. Em uma atitude quase que inconsciente ela observou o céu. Estava azul, límpido, mínimas nuvens apareciam. A área onde acontecia a festa era distante o suficiente para que aquela parte do jardim ficasse num quase total escuro, iluminado apenas pelo luar. Absorta em tantos pensamentos enquanto admirava aquela imensidão, ela só se tocou que ainda estava de mãos dadas com Ichigo quando ele, a observando, lhe surpreendeu.

- Ah, me desculpe! - ela exclamou quase que arrancando a sua mão sobre a de Ichigo.

O rapaz de cabelos laranja apenas riu, dando alguns passos para trás e sentando-se sobre o tablado.

- Vem cá. - ele chamou.

Rukia se aproximou de forma suspeita. Ichigo não estava agindo como fazia normalmente. Ele sempre fora atencioso, mas estava sendo anormal. Sem recusar, ela refez seu caminho e sentou-se ao lado do mesmo.

- Seu presente. - anunciou, entregando-lhe a pequena caixinha.

- Baka! - xingou, porém com um sorriso. - Me trouxe até aqui para me dar seu presente? - indagou curiosa.

- Abre logo, vai! - ordenou um ansioso Ichigo.

Ela desfez o laço cor-de-rosa que envolvia a caixinha, depois a desembrulhou do fino e brilhante papel de presente. Dentro da caixa branca havia uma outra pequena caixinha, esta forrada de veludo e em um formato de coração. Abrira-a e encontrara o pequeno mimo, um lindo cordão com um pingente de ouro em forma de coração.

- Ichigo... - Rukia permanecera estática ao ver o presente.

- Gostou? - ele perguntou com a cara mais deslavada do mundo.

- Eu... eu... - e gaguejando ela deixava o papel e a caixa sobre seus joelhos trêmulos caírem sobre a grama. - eu adorei!

- Que bom... - Ichigo sorriu, quase que retirando um imenso peso de suas costas.

- Eu vou... - e desajeitada Rukia tentara colocar o cordão, mas fora parada por Ichigo.

- Eu coloco em você.

Ele tomou de suas mãos a pequena jóia e deu a volta, ajoelhando-se sobre a madeira, ele envolveu o cordão dourado em torno do pescoço de Rukia, que afastou os cabelos negros para ajudá-lo.

- Pronto. - anunciou Ichigo retornando a sua posição inicial.

- Arigatou. - uma tímida Rukia agradecia, suas bochechas coravam.

- Omedetou... - ele a cumprimentou em um sussurro enquanto envolvia os ombros de Rukia com seu braço. - Rukia...

O nome da garota foi pronunciado a milímetros de distância da mesma. Antes que ela percebesse, teve sua a boca encoberta pelos suaves e doces lábios de Ichigo. Ele sentia cada detalhe daqueles lábios tão finos e pequenos, fechando os olhos para sentir cada sensação que beijá-la lhe proporcionava.

Ele sentiu o pequeno corpo de Rukia tremer, o que o fez tocar seu ombro com sua outra mão. Aquilo a fez sentir uma enorme proteção, algo nunca antes sentido. Algo que era semelhante ao beijo de Ichigo. Era doce e tenro, tão suave que parecia um mero carinho em seus lábios.

Os dois se afastaram para recuperar o ar quando Rukia, de súbito, em uma reação inesperada pela parte de Ichigo se afastou imediatamente, virando-se de costas para o garoto.

- Ei, Rukia! – Ichigo a chamou, segurando seu braço.

Ela mantinha as mãos juntas ao peito, ofegante.

- O que foi? – perguntou inocente enquanto coçava a cabeça.

- Eu... Eu não queria isso. Desculpe-me. – ela se desculpou. Claro, não era isso o que ela sentia tampouco queria falar ao morango.

- Por quê?! – Ichigo questionou.

- Rukia! – ele a puxou de volta a ficar frente a frente com a garota. – Já está na cara que eu gosto de você, e você, se aceitou meu beijo, quer dizer que também sente algo por mim! Por que está dizendo isso agora?

- Não entende, baka?! – ela voltava a ficar irritada com ele, coisa que não era difícil. – Não posso ficar com você! E... que vergonha.... não devia ter feito isso! – completou ela desviando os olhos azuis dos olhos dele.

- Eu não quero nem saber se eu sou um humano e você é um shinigami! Eu não to nem aí para isso se é o que você está querendo dizer, Rukia! Mas... você tem vergonha de ter me beijado?

- Claro, baka! E pára de falar disso! – ela escondia o rosto com as mãos.

- Deixa de besteira! – ele retirou delicadamente as mãos da garota, expondo aquela face linda, bem delineada e chorosa que ela tinha naquele momento. – Ei, não fique assim.

Ela sentiu Ichigo passar as pontas dos dedos nos cantos de seus olhso fazendo-a enxugar as lágrimas.

- Não tem que ter vergonha de sentir algo por mim... – ele explicou.

- Baka! – ela continuou relutante, mas cedendo quando ele a puxou para perto em um abraço. Rukia se apoiou sobre o peito de Ichigo, sentindo o calor dos braços dele a envolver.

- Eu quero ficar com você, Rukia! – Ichigo revelou.

- Ichigo... – ela o chamou, uma expressão de angústia a dominou.- Não podemos...

- A gente vai dar um jeito...

Ela levantou o rosto ainda no abraço para encará-lo. Aquele sorriso confiante que fazia com que toda a esperança que tivesse sido varrida de sua alma retornasse firmemente. Não pôde evitar a não ser assentir e sorrir.

- O que estão fazendo aí?

Uma voz quebrara o silêncio que ficara entre os dois. Tinham sido vistos, descobertos. Realmente, Rukia tinha razão, era apenas o início dos problemas. Nenhuma desculpa valeria após vissem o beijo dos dois.


	4. Discórdia

Entre O Amor E A Razão

Pairing: Ichiruki

Escrito por: Mi Yuuki / Michele P. Rommel.

Capitulo 4:

- Kuchiki-san? Kurosaki-kun?

Foi tudo o que a ruiva balbuciou enquanto piscava em um misto de surpresa e timidez por tê-los visto em situação tão delicada. A face alva da shinigami corou tão bruscamente quanto a da menina que acabara de surpreendê-los.

Ichigo engoliu seco. Bem, menos mal ser Inoue. Suspirou em alivio.

- Inoue! – ele chamou. – Ainda bem que é você... – ele levou a mão ao centro do peito enquanto expirava o ar preso em seus pulmões desde que ouvira os passos que precederam o chamado dela.

- Me... Me desculpem... – e esboçando um fraco sorriso amarelo, ela deu dois passos para trás. – Não queria incomodá-los. Eu... Eu só queria ir ao banheiro também e como vi a Kuchiki-san trazendo o Kurosaki-kun por esse caminho... Eu...

- Inoue, não tem que se desculpar de nada. – disse uma Rukia recomposta do susto, mas ainda envergonhada de Inoue tê-la visto nessa situação.

Ichigo poderia não saber ou ser ingênuo demais, mas quantas vezes a garota havia revelado que era apaixonada pelo rapaz? Rukia sentia um bolo na garganta. A introversão de Inoue evidenciava mais a decepção que era refletida em seus olhos. Orbes de tom âmbar, em um momento de fraqueza, chegou a ficar embebido por lágrimas.

– Ichigo e eu só estávamos aqui porque ele queria conhecer o jardim interno que ele não conhecia. - concluiu.

Inoue era ingênua, mas nem tanto. Se até mesmo ela conhecia aquele jardim de inverno da mansão dos Kuchiki, como Ichigo não conheceria? Ela levemente pressionou o punho e aquele pequeno gesto de retração chamou a atenção de Ichigo, que arqueou uma sobrancelha em confusão.

- Não precisa se desculpar, Kuchiki-san! Não... Não vi nada. – ela riu forçosamente enquanto engolia as lágrimas que teimavam. – Ah, acho que caiu um cisco no meu olho! Ah, ah!

Ichigo sabia como a garota era e a vendo correndo de um lado para o outro enquanto levava uma das compridas mechas ruivas ao rosto tentando tirar o tal cisco passando os fios junto aos olhos era algo estranho, porém para quem fazia a ação, era algo muito comum, pensou. Assim ela se fez de inocente, correndo de um lado para o outro enquanto fingia estar atrapalhada com o "cisco" que caíra em seus olhos. Quando parou, as lágrimas não eram mais empecilho.

- Ah, que droga! – ela riu fingindo a própria ingenuidade. – Bem, é pra lá o banheiro, não é? – ela apontou exasperada enquanto sorria de ponta-a-ponta. – Vou lá, tá, Kuchiki-san?

E assim a garota saiu. Ichigo e Rukia apenas observaram. Ichigo coçou a cabeça, farfalhando os cabelos laranja enquanto suspirava.

- Inoue não tem jeito mesmo... – e chegou a esboçar um riso em pensar o quanto a garota era atrapalhada. Estava distraído quando fitou Rukia, as mãos junto aos lábios e a preocupação estampada em seu rosto. – Que foi? Não temos que nos preocupar, viu, sua boba? Era a Inoue! Mesmo que ela tenha visto, ela não vai dizer pra ninguém. – exclamou confiante Ichigo.

- Não estou preocupada com isso, Ichigo. A Inoue não poderia ter nos visto...

- Como assim? Rukia, vamos começar um relacionamento, é claro que a Inoue vai saber... Pensei que sua preocupação era com Byakuya! – Ichigo disse, despreocupado.

- BAKA! – exclamou a baixinha enquanto socava o estômago do rapaz, fazendo-o se curvar soltando um estridente grito acompanhado de um "sua..." que ela preferiu não saber como terminava. – A Inoue te ama, seu idiota!

- Anh? – recompondo-se, ele coçou a cabeça. – A Inoue?

- Affe, você é muito ingênuo mesmo, não? – gritava emburrada Rukia. – Ele sempre gostou de você, Ichigo, e agora nos viu juntos. E ela sempre me disse sobre, ela sabe que eu tinha conhecimento dos sentimentos dela por você...

Ichigo assistiu à expressão angustiada de Rukia. Não teve outra atitude a não ser puxá-la para perto e envolve-la em abraço firme e carinhoso. Rukia corou, sentindo-se envolvida pelo calor que emanava do corpo dele. Com uma das mãos ele fez a cabeça de Rukia repousar sobre seu peito. As pequenas mãos tão delicadas tocavam seu corpo e Rukia podia sentir seus músculos, seu corpo... Como era tentador. Não pôde deixar de preencher sua mente com pensamentos nada inocentes.

Como resistira por tanto tempo a ele? Mas era isso? Apenas um toque dela fazia com que se desprendesse de todos seus problemas? Não estando deleitada o suficiente ela sentiu a outra mão do rapaz segurar firme sua cintura. Era tão carinhoso, pensou. Chegava a doer pensar como ele, mesmo tentando demonstrar certa rigidez, era tão sensível por dentro.

- Vai ficar tudo bem... A INoue... Ela vai entender. Eu amo você, Rukia. – e quando disse isso, ela chegou a sentir o coração dar um pequeno sobressalto. – Agora, por favor, pare de se preocupar. Dá uma angustia te ver assim...

Ela apertou os punhos junto ao peito dele e chegou a sussurrar um "baka...". Ichigo riu.

- Mas você ainda não me respondeu. – e dizendo isso ele se separou dela, mas deslizando as mãos fortes pelo kimono de seda dela, chegou até as pequenas mãozinhas de Rukia. Encarou-a firmemente nos olhos azuis que o faziam se perder em um mar de paixão. Chegou a se perder novamente e ficar um tempo apenas a observar a pequena. Era tão delicada. Tão linda.

- Rukia... – e os olhos castanhos penetravam profundamente nos azuis dela. Os dedos dele chegaram a pressionar um pouco sutilmente os dela. – Você aceita... ser minha namorada? – e um pouco sem graça quando disse a ultima frase, ele corou.

Nunca havia proposto isso a nenhuma garota. Bem, quando era criança já proporá uma vez a Tatsuki, mas levara um soco como resposta, mas como seria daquela vez? Sentiu seu coração acelerar tanto que pensou que fosse pular pela boca.

Rukia corou ao ouvir o pedido tão singelo dele, mas ao mesmo tempo em que seu coração era tomado pela felicidade de ouvir a declaração de quem sempre amou, uma forte e arrebatadora onda de tristeza a acometeu. Como assim? Ela era uma shinigami, Ichigo era um humano. Sua família era nobre, seu irmão jamais aceitaria e pior que aquilo, a Soul Society não aceitaria. E aquele belo sorriso que ela deu quando ouviu sua proposta se transformou em um choro contido. Ichigo levara um susto quando a viu a soluçar.

- Rukia! O que houve? Está tudo bem? Eu... Eu disse algo errado? Droga, eu não devia ter feito isso! – e Ichigo em contrapartida era acometido pelo desespero em vê-la chorar.

- Não, Ichigo. Eu... Eu fiquei muito feliz por ter me pedido assim. – e ela apertou as mãos dele firmemente. – Mas... Eu não posso aceitar seu amor, Ichigo.

- Baka! – ele gritou. – Por que não?

- O único baka aqui é você! – retrucou. – Idiota, somos de mundos diferentes! Não tem como ficarmos juntos! Meu irmão jamais aceitaria e nem a Soul Society.

- Blablabla! – imitou Ichigo zombando. – E daí que a Soul Society não aceita? Por acaso quando eu te salvei eu segui alguma regra da Soul Society?

E novamente as palavras dele faziam Rukia calar-se encabulada.

- Rukia... – e soltando uma das mãos dela, ele apoiou o queixo dela e o ergueu, fazendo-a encará-lo. – Eu quebraria todas as regras de qualquer mundo por você. Entendeu? - Rukia apenas engoliu mais choro. – O que me importa é se você me ama porque, Rukia, eu quero te fazer muito feliz! Quando decidi aqui, não vim disposto a fazer uma declaração idiota, começar um namoro só ou brincar com você. Eu vou assumir você, Rukia. Na frente do Byakuya e de todo mundo! Já pensei muito sobre isso! Agora, me faz um favor? – e passando a mão pelo rosto da garota, enxugou as lágrimas dela com as pontas dos dedos. – Se me ama também, quero que fique feliz e não triste. Se eu te amar vai te deixar triste, eu não vou te obrigar a isso.

- Baka... É claro que sim! – ela falou como de costume.

Não sabia se ria ou chorava depois de tudo o que ele havia dito. Dessa vez, a iniciativa foi sua quando se aproximou rapidamente, ficando nas pontas dos pés e pendurando-se ao pescoço dele. Os lábios entreabertos se encostaram ferozmente intensificando a páixão que acometia os dois. Ichigo conseguia sentir o pequeno corpo de Rukia tremer em seus braços enquanto a beijava. Sentia-se tão segura, tão protegida naqueles braços. As pernas tremiam tanto que chegava a sentir o corpo desfalecer devido ao torpor que a dominava, tendo Ichigo de apoia-la para que não caísse.

- Kurosaki-kun...

Observava a ruiva pela fresta da porta de correr que separava a varanda onde os dois estavam. Lágrimas amargas foram derramadas. Ela acabara de perder não só quem amava, mas também sua amiga na qual mais confiava.

- Eu confiei em você, Kuchiki-san... – disse a menina, a voz suave carregada de pesar.

Assim ela voltou a cerrar a porta. Ichigo e Rukia pararam apreensivos. Ele ainda segurava os ombros de Rukia quando olhou para ambos os lados procurando alguém.

- Ichigo... Melhor pararmos. Alguém pode ver. – avisou preocupada.

- Tem razão. Aliás, já estamos muito tempo aqui. Vão desconfiar. Principalmente meu cunhado.

- BAKA! – e levara outro soco no estômago, fazendo-o curvar.

Assim os dois saíram indo Rukia na frente e Ichigo atrás, na tentativa de despistar.

A festa seguiu bem animada.

Quando Ichigo e Rukia voltaram, Matsumoto estava chamando Hitsugaya para dançar. A tenente do Juubantai encontrava-se em um estado deplorável. Bêbada, ela chamava o capitão, puxando-o pelo braço. A pior parte foi quando Matsumoto tentara seduzir o garoto. Um verdadeiro escândalo. Ichigo rolava de rir ao ver a vergonha que ele passava diante dos outros nobres na festa e dos demais capitães.

Demorou um pouco até que Inoue aparecesse. Ishida contava como havia desenhado o modelo do vestido feito para Rukia falando termos específicos de costura que ninguém conseguia entender, porém muito educada, Rukia prestava atenção acompanhando o assunto quando notou finalmente Inoue voltar. Os quatro amigos se espantaram ao ver os olhos de tom cianeto inchados e avermelhados.

- Inoue... – Rukia chamou. Pensou em perguntar o que acontecera, mas ela sabia muito bem e a resposta não lhe agradaria. Resignou-se a chama-la apenas. Ichigo acompanhou a angústia da namorada.

- O que houve, Inoue-san? – perguntou Ishida apreensivo.

- Ah, não é nada, gente. Que foi? – e fazendo-se de desentendida ela se sentou junto a eles com um sorriso mal-amado estampado em seu rosto.

- Vou pegar uma bebida. – disse Rukia ao levantar-se. Ichigo contorceu o lábio inferior quando a viu tão desconfortável frente a amiga.

- Nada, Ishida-kun! – a menina desconversava. – O Kurosaki-kun viu, caiu um cisco enorme no meu olho! Fiquei horas tentando fazê-lo sair... – explicava justificando a demora.

- Mas está bem inchado. Quer que eu veja? – atencioso como era, Ishida se levantou prestativo.

- Não! – ela se retraiu. – Não se preocupe, Ishida-kun! – riu.

Rukia voltava com uma pequena taça com sake. E para a surpresa de Ichigo, a garota que estava ao seu lado sentou-se entre Sado e Ishida, evitando ficar próximo, deixando-o ao lado de Inoue. Aquilo, de certa forma, irritara Ichigo. Parecia que ela estava tentando evitar ficar até mesmo ao lado dela para evitar magoar Inoue. É claro que ele não queria magoar a amiga, mas era inevitável que ela tivesse de encarar a verdade que teriam um relacionamento, e de qualquer forma, Ichigo sabia muito bem das intenções e dos sentimentos que Ishida tinha por ela. Era questão de tempo até que se acertassem, e agora ele esperava que fosse mais rápido ainda.

Conversavam animados, apesar do mal-estar que era nítido que estava ocorrendo entre Inoue e Rukia. Ichigo parara por um instante ao ouvir uma determinada música. Tocava naquele momento algumas músicas antigas. Alguns casais estavam dançando em meio ao salão. Ele não hesitou. Levantou-se e puxou Rukia consigo. A garota confusa seguiu o rapaz que a conduziu até a pista de dança. Ishida não hesitou a usar de malicia.

- Acho que o Kurosaki ganhou pra hoje... – riu enquanto ajeitava os óculos sobre o nariz. – Não é, Inoue-san? – ele riu para a menina, vendo e percebendo o quão consternada ela estava. – Inoue-san?

- Está louco?

- Só se for por você. – ele respondeu enquanto em um único puxão ele colou seu corpo no dela. Uma das mãos em sua cintura e a outra sobre a própria mão dela.

- Dança comigo, Rukia. – ele pediu em quase uma suplica em um sussurro, trazendo-a para junto do seu corpo.

- Ichigo... – ela estava transtornada com a situação, mas ao ouvir a música e senti-lo tão próximo, tudo aquilo contribuiu para que ela apenas repousasse a cabeça sobre o corpo dele.

_You're a song written by the hands of God_

_Você é uma canção escrita pelas mãos de Deus  
_

_Don't get me wrong 'cause this might sound To you a bit_

_Não me entenda mal pois isso pode soar um pouco estranho_

_But you own the place where all my thoughts go hiding_

_Mas você possui o lugar aonde todos meus pensamentos vão se esconder  
_

_And right under your clothes_

_E bem debaixo de suas roupas_

_Is where I find them_

_É onde eu os encontro_

As mãos de Ichigo deslizaram por seus braços, chegando aos seus ombros, onde passearam com ternura e um leve desejo até sua cintura. Durante todo esse percurso, os olhos castanhos não desgrudaram dos azuis de Rukia. E não pôde evitar mais sentir um calor percorrer seu corpo e sua excitação começava a se evidenciar. Como era bela e formosa. Esboçava um sorriso de pura vitória em tê-la ali consigo. Notou que ela corou um pouco quando ele passava as mãos apalpando e sentindo cada curva de seu corpo. Assim que chegou a cintura dela, a puxou para junto de seu corpo, grudando-o ao seu. Agora sim as coisas estavam complicadas. Ele sentia os seios macios, mesmo que pequenos, junto ao seu corpo enquanto ela sentia o peito definido e firme dele. Com uma das mãos ele levou a cabeça dela a recostar em seu corpo.

Rukia sentia-se segura. Uma sensação de proteção e como se aqueles braços fossem uma fortaleza indestrutível a dominava.

_Underneath your clothes_

_Debaixo de suas roupas_

_There's an endless story_

_Há uma história sem fim_

_There's the man I chose_

_Há o homem que eu escolhi_

_There's my territory_

_É o meu território_

_And all the things I deserve_

_E todas as coisas que eu mereço_

_For being such a good girl, honey_

_Por ser uma boa menina, querido_

Quente e seguro. Era assim que ela definia como era dentro daqueles braços tão protetores. O toque de Ichigo era algo firme, seguro, mas ao mesmo tempo era gentil e repleto de ternura. Com a cabeça recostada em seu peito e as mãos ao redor da cintura dele, conseguia sentir as batidas de seu coração e podia senti-lo acelerado, quase que perdendo o compasso. Uma melodia tão maravilhosa quanto aquela canção que dançavam.

Rukia sentia-se imensamente feliz. Quando imaginaria que sentiria algo tão forte assim por alguém? E quando imaginaria que conseguiria estar assim tão próxima de Ichigo.

'Cause of you I forgot the smart ways to lie

Because of you I'm running out of reasons to cry

When the friends are gone

When the party's over

We will still belong to each other

Não importava se Byakuya estivesse vendo. Rukia decidiu entregar-se apenas aquele momento que pertencia apenas aos dois quando subitamente sentiu a mão de Ichigo passar pela sua nuca e fazê-la erguer o rosto para encará-lo. Ela corou. Estavam tão próximos que conseguia sentir a respiração dele. Ele tinha os lábios entreabertos e ela tinha certeza de que ele ia beijá-la, mas não foi isso que ele fez.

_I love you more than all that's on the planet_

_Eu o amo mais que tudo neste planeta_

_Movin', talkin', walkin', breathin'_

_Se movendo, falando, andando, respirando_

_You know it's true_

_Você sabe que é verdade_

_Oh, baby it's so funny_

_Oh, querido é tão engraçado_

_You almost don't believe it_

_Você quase não acredita_

_As every voice is hanging from the silence_

_Como toda voz depende do silêncio_

_Como toda voz depende do silêncio_

_Lamps are hanging from the ceiling_

_E luminárias dependem de um teto_

_Like a lady tied to her manners_

_Como uma dama amarrada a suas convenções_

_I'm tied up to this feeling_

_Eu estou amarrada a este sentimento_

- Eu te amo, Rukia!

Ele disse em um sussurro, quase que um gemido que a fez tremer dos pés a cabeça. Os dedos dele afagavam os fios negros que, repicados, caiam em sua nuca.

- Fica sempre comigo, tá? – ele disse em uma quase suplica, voltando a abraça-la firmemente.

Rukia não sabia por que, mas por um instante seus olhos o que fez foi corresponder ao abraço dele. E enquanto ele a abraçava, disfarçadamente ele abocanhou seu pescoço em um beijo. Ela se arrepiou ao sentir o toque atrevido dele e os lábios molhados roçarem em sua pele. Riu, tentando afastá-lo. Era loucura, só podia ser.

_Underneath your clothes_

_Debaixo de suas roupas_

_There's an endless story_

_Há uma história sem fim_

_There's the man I chose_

_Há o homem que eu escolhi_

_There's my territory_

_É o meu território_

_And all the things I deserve_

_E todas as coisas que eu mereço_

_For being such a good girl, honey_

_Por ser uma boa menina, querido_

A musica acabou e eles tiveram a sensação de que tudo havia sido um sonho maravilhoso. Rukia permanecia um tanto quanto encabulada, mas estava mais preocupada agora se tinham sido vistos naquela situação por alguém, se haviam reparado algo mais. Olhou para os lados e suspirou em alivio quando viu seu irmão a conversar com Ukitake, seu capitão.

Mas distraídos e tão sincronizados que estavam, acabaram por esquecer e chegar junto aos seus amigos novamente com as mãos dadas. E parecia que todos haviam percebido quando os dois se aproximaram. Em especial, quem os havia surpreendido anteriormente.

- voltamos. – anunciava o substituto, um sorriso estampado de orelha a orelha enquanto sentava-se ao lado da amada, que ainda tinha os dedos enlaçados aos seus.

Ishida permanecia um tanto atônito ao ver a cena e ver como Ichigo se comportava normalmente. Ele piscou e então riu um pouco, atraindo a curiosidade do amigo.

- Ei, Ishida. O que está rindo? – perguntou Ichigo quando então reparou que ainda estava com a mão dada a Rukia. – Ah!

E muito sem graça, os dois se olharam e então separaram as mãos. Ishida riu mais ao ver como os dois estavam cada vez mais corados.

Ele ria quando viu por entre as lentes de seus óculos o reflexo da ruiva ao seu lado. Estava desolada. Ele queria fazer algo, mas não tinha coragem. Será que deveria chama-la para dançar também? Não. Não adiantaria, não era o 'Kurosaki-kun'.

Os olhos de tom cianeto estavam tão perdidos que Ishida não teve coragem de dizer nada, apenas se resignou a suspirar e respeitar o momento em que acreditou ser melhor deixa-la sozinha.

Não tardou a acabar a festa. Passava das duas da manhã quando poucas pessoas permaneciam no salão. As mais bêbadas já haviam ido a um bar mais próximo estender a festa, e esse foi o caso da maioria dos tenentes que eram mais chegados a beber até cair. Os únicos que ainda permaneciam, além dos capitães do juunibantai e do juusanbantai que conversava com Byakuya animadamente. O nobre líder do clã Kuchiki mostrava a riqueza na nova decoração da mansão, algo que interessava muito a Ukitake, sempre interessado por assuntos mais sutis e delicados. Shunsui estava um pouco deslocado, mas entre um sake e outro, a conversa lhe parecia agradável.

Além deles, ao redor de Rukia ainda estavam seus amigos.

Havia sido difícil para Ichigo controlar-se ao lado da amada tão próxima. Tinham de evitar dar qualquer parecer sobre a situação. Ishida e Inoue eram os que estavam mais quietos. Ele, em razão dela, claro. A menina estava tão desconfortável e, ora essa, será possível que Kurosaki era tão descuidado a dar tanto na vista que estava com Rukia? Sim, parecia que o disfarce entre os dois estava se saindo muito mal. Inoue mal falava, e para evitar que se preocupassem, já que volta e meia perguntavam o porque de estar tão calada, ela tratava de enfiat algum aperitivo garganta a dentro e disfarçar com o álibi de estar comendo.

- Bem... Acho que está na hora de irmos... – Ishida anunciou, observando da varanda na qual estavam sentados, a posição da lua. – Está muito tarde já.

- Já? – Ichigo questionou, manhoso, como uma criança que não queria ir embora do parque. – Corta essa, Ishida, seu pai não te deixa chegar tarde em casa? – zombou do amigo.

- Se esqueceu, Kurosaki, eu nem moro com meu pai. – e envergonhado o quincy repetia seu cacoete de ajeitar os óculos sobre o nariz.

- Ele deve ligar toda a noite para saber se está em casa! Hihihi! – riu zombeteiro.

E como de costume, o quincy preferiu ignorar o substituto ao invés de prolongar uma briga infundada com o rapaz.

- Idiota... – apenas resmungou.

- Bem... é verdade, já foi todo mundo quase embora... – Ichigo concluiu. – Melhor irmos mesmo, Rukia.

- Não! Eu peço ao nii-sama, podem ficar aqui! Já está muito tarde para atravessarem o Dangai e depois irem até suas casas, eu...

- Errr... pensando bem... – Ichigo ponderava enquanto coçava a ponta do queixo.

- Não, Kurosaki. – Ishida interrompeu. – Muito obrigado, Kuchiki-san, mas creio que os criados devem ter muito trabalho arrumando essa bagunça toda para ainda terem de se preocupar em nos hospedar.

- Não vai ser trabalho nenhum... – Rukia disse meio triste, naõ queria que os amigos fossem.

- Kuchiki-san... – Ishida chegou sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Meu pai vai ligar para minha casa em breve, e preciso estar lá.

Rukia permaneceu atônita. Então era real mesmo que Ishida era controlado pelo pai? Ela chegou a querer dar uma risadinha, mas evitando o constrangimento do rapaz, hesitou.

- Bem, não tem jeito. A mocinha tem que ir pra casa cedo, então vamos! – levantou-se Ichigo, anunciando que havia escutado a revelação feita pelo rapaz, deixando-o vermelho de raiva e arrancando risos dos amigos.

Eles se despediram rapidamente. Ichigo tentou enrolar para ser o ultimo a se despedir. Enquanto eles se despediam de Rukia, Ichigo fora falar com Byakuya.

- Quero que venha aqui, amanhã. – anunciava Byakuya.

- Eu? – Ichigo questionou apontando para si mesmo. – O que aconteceu, Byakuya? Algum problema? Algo... com a Rukia? – ele temia não só por isso significar algum problema, mas será que ele havia notado algo entre ele e Rukia?

- Não se preocupe. Mas eu mesmo me propus a ser o responsável pelo o que irá acontecer. O escolhido havia sido Ukitake pela proximidade que tem com você, mas eu mesmo abri uma exceção com o comandante e solicitei que pudesse fazer parte do seu processo de adaptação.

- Processo de adapta... Adaptação? Ao que?

- Bem, isso acontecerá se você aceitar a proposta que a Soul Society irá lhe fazer.

Ichigo estava muito confuso. Não entendia nada do que Byakuya dizia entre pedaços soltos, desconexos, que não lhe faziam ter noção ao que ele se referia certamente.

- Amanhã lhe passarei os detalhes, mas antes teremos uma reunião com o comandante. Será ao meio-dia, não se atrase. O velho detesta que se atrasem para reuniões.

- Reunião com... com o Yamamoto-san? – Ichigo tremeu.

- Está na hora de fazer sua decisão. Bem, até amanhã.

E falando isso, Ichigo ainda chegou a abrir os lábios na intenção de falar algo, mas o nobre lhe dera as costas e saiu pelos corredores da mansão.

- Não vai vir, Kurosaki-kun? – Inoue gritava de onde já haviam aberto um senkaimon.

Perfeito. Já estavam indo e agora poderia se despedir de Rukia como queria.

- Rukia! – ele chamou. – Sua festa estava linda... – ele admirou, deixando a cabeça pendar para o lado ao mesmo tempo em que coçou a cabeça um pouco tímido.

- Obrigado,Ichigo. – ela sorriu admirando os belos olhos castanhos. – Mas agora, quando iremos nos ver?

- Amanhã, bobinha. – ele riu tocando com o dedo a ponta do nariz dela. – Não se do que se trata, mas seu irmão me pediu para ver, disse que tenho uma reunião com o Yamamoto-san. Esepro não ser nada. Isso me preocupa... – suspirou Ichigo.

- Reunião? – ela indagou e Ichigo assentiu. – Não se preocupe. Não será nada sério. – disse ela na tentativa de animá-lo.

- Tem razão. Bem... tenho que ir. – disse, passando os olhos por cima do ombro dela e vendo os amigos já partindo.

- Eu sei... – disse ela, complacente.

- Eu... posso te abraçar para me despedir? – olhou ao redor o substituto preocupado se alguém o via.

- É claro, baka! – e ela já o abraçava.

Ichigo afagou os cabelos dela enquanto seus braços envolviam aquele pequeno corpinho tão delicado. Ele beijou de leve a cabeça dela e abaixou o rosto para então beijá-la. Não poderia daro beijo que ela queria ali, mas no beijo que foi destinado a sua bochecha foi destinado aos lábios quando ele sutilmente deixou roçar os lábios e alcançar os da menina.

- Eu te amo. – sussurrou.

- Eu também – respondeu Rukia, as mãos segurando firmemente as dele que seguravam seu rosto.

Ichigo pôde sentir Rukia se arrepiar com seu toque. Era impossível parar de encarar aquele infinito mar de olhos azuis que tinha diante dos seus. Ele sorriu e então se guiou até a teta dela, onde depositou um beijo cheio de ternura.

- Até amanhã.

- Até. – ela sorriu quando ele soltou seu rosto e foi em direção ao senkaimon.

Não pôde evitar em, enquanto o via partir, tocar levemente os lábios com as pontas dos dedos. Era tão doce.

Rukia não esqueceria daquele aniversário tão cedo...

Entre o Amor e a Razão - Michele Passos Rommel.

Capitulo 4 – Decisão.


	5. Proposta

Entre o Amor e a Razão

Capítulo 5: Proposta

- Bem, eu vou para casa logo. – Ichigo anunciou assim que surgiram em Karakura. – Hm, Sado mora na mesma direção, certo? – o gigante apenas assentiu. – Então vamos. Oyasumi! – acenou.

A ruiva e o quincy acenaram juntos e assim que os dois saíram do campo de visão...

- Bem, v ou também, Ishida-kun!

- Anh? Espera! Eu vou te levarem casa! – Ishida se propôs, cavalheiro como sempre era.

- Não, sua casa é muito longe, Ishida-kun. Vai chegar tarde em casa, e... É muito perigoso para você, um garoto sensível, andar por ai sozinho. – Inoue disse, fazendo o quincy rir.

- Não se preocupe, Inoue-san. Perigoso é eu deixar uma menina como você andando assim sozinha pela rua a essa hora... Vamos.

Eles não demoraram muito para chegar a casa de Inoue. As ruas estavam desertas e uma brisa fria corria. Mal conversaram. Trocaram poucas palavras sobre a festa e como Rukia estava bonita, coisa que a ruiva falava de cinco em cinco minutos. Era estranho, mas devia ser algo entre garotas, Ishida pensou. Ela realmente parecia admirar Rukia.

Assim que chegaram, ela abriu o portão, um tanto quanto exasperada.

- Obrigada, Ishida-kun! – agradeceu.

- Não há de quê. Eu que agradeço sua companhia. – cordialmente ele respondeu.

- Ishida-kun... – chamou ela.

- Hm?

- Quando estávamos na festa, disse que tinha de chegar cedo em casa porque seu pai iria ligar e iria reclamar se chegasse tarde. Mas me trouxe até aqui.

- Não se preocupe. Não podia deixar uma garota sozinha até em casa.

- Entendo... Você... teria vindo por qualquer uma, não?

- Anh? - ele piscou confuso.

- O que quis dizer quando disse que não poderia deixar uma garota como eu vir sozinha?

- Eu... não quis dizer isso, Inoue-san. Me perdoe, eu te magoei? – perguntou.

Desespero refletiu nos óculos do quincy, desconsertado ao ver a garota novamente chorosa. Um aperto em seu peito crescia ao ver que podia tê-la magoado.

- Não... Ishida-kun... – disse a ruiva, engolindo o choro.

- Inoue-san... O que aconteceu? – e um tanto quanto guiado por um impulso, Ishida não hesitou em aproximar-se e pousar as mãos nos ombros da garota.

Ela não respondeu. Ele suspirou. Era tão doloroso vê-la assim e sem poder fazer nada. Não havia outra saída. Ela não contaria. Ishida teria que ousar e se preparar para ouvir uma resposta que, na realidade, ele já conhecia, mas precisava ouvir dela. E ouvir dela era a confirmação de que o coração da menina tinha dono.

Ishida parecia estar fora de si.

Aquele garoto acanhado e recatado foi deixado de lado quando ele levou a mão ao queixo da garota, suavemente o levantando e o forçando a encará-la. Os rostos dos dois estavam muito próximos e com as arfadas e soluços da princesa, ele sentia uma suave brisa da sua respiração.

- É por causa do Kurosaki?

Inoue piscou, ao mesmo tempo em que estava assustada, estava envergonhada. Suas bochechas coraram e ela tentou em um ímpeto balançar a cabeça em negação, mas era forte demais para isso. Só de ouvir o sobrenome do amado, as lágrimas caíram com mais intensidade. Ishida tornou a suspirar dessa vez de forma mais pesada. A paixão dela por Ichigo era algo evidente demais e de seu conhecimento há muito tempo, mas ouvir das palavras dela desvastava o quincy.

- Eu... eu não queria ser assim, Ishida-kun.

- Mas... como assim, Inoue-san? Não queria ser como? – e ele voltou a segurar os ombros da garota protetoramente enquanto tentava com os dedos pressionar a pele suave da garota em um afago. – Não queria ser como você é? Está louca? Tantas garotas queriam ser metade de você, Inoue-san.

- Mas eu não sou nem metade do que a Kuchiki-san é! – exclamou raivosa uma Inoue ainda desconhecida ao quincy.

- Ishida-kun... Eu...

Ele permanecia com os lábios entrerabertos.

Tentava dizer algo, mas ao ver Inoue tão transtornada, tão sufocada em suas próprias lágrimas e naquele mar de desespero que não sabia como agir.

- Por que você quer ser igual a Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san? – Ishida questionou, quase que sussurrando, contrastando ao grito anterior provido da garota. – Ela é linda, eu sei. Mas você é... é incrível, Inoue-san..

E se deixando levar pelo momento em que pôde contemplá-la, Ishida sorriu ao ter diante de seus olhos aquela beleza. Ela realmente era linda. Parecia uma boneca. Além do corpo lindo que deixaria qualquer um boquiaberto, aquele rosto bem delineado, aqueles olhos acinzentados tão grandes e brilhantes, os cabelos amendoados tão sedosos. Ele deixou as mãos deslizarem pela pele macia dela.

- É linda. – revelou.

Inoue chegou a corar. Mas diferente do que seria com qualquer outro garoto, ela não tentou se desvencilhar do toque dele. Pelo contrário, parecia absorta pelos olhos gentis daquele garoto. Estava envergonhada, mas não demorou muito para que aquele momento único entre os dois terminasse quando ela a abraçou firmemente.

Era a vez de Ishida corar. Sentiu os volumosos seios da garota tocarem seu peito., Ela chorava compulsivamente e o apertava em seu abraço firmemente. Aquilo fazia com que o atrito entre seus corpos aumentasse mais e além de ter as bochechas avermelhadas agora, o quincy sofria com outro efeito que torceu para o hakama que vestia para ir a festa escondesse. Um calor intenso percorreu seu corpo e ele sutilmente afastou um pouco o abraço da garota na intenção de que ela não percebesse o volume crescente dentro de suas vestes.

- I... Inoue-san... – ele gaguejou segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Eu vi... Os dois se beijando na festa. Eu fvi... – ela soluçou.

- Hm... Eu fazia idéia de que algo havia acontecido. Você voltou tão abatida naquela hora na festa, Inoue-san. E... quando os viu dançando também percebi que estava lutando para não chorar. – ponderou Ishida, apontando o que havia perspicazmente reparado.

Inoue corou, mas desta vez o acanhamento não era devido a algum cortejo. Ela tinha vergonha. Vergonha de seu caráter. Sentira raiva de Rukia, ódio talvez. Ela, que mantinha as mãos apoiadas ao peito do rapaz, usou o dorso delas para secar os cantos dos olhos.

- Não sei o que faço, Ishida-kun. Não queria sentir raiva da Kuchiki-san, mas... Eu na verdade deveria estar feliz por ela. Sei que o Kurosaki-kun a ama, mas eu não,... não consigo aceitar que o Kuro... Kurosaki-kun...

E ela desabava novamente naquele mar de lágrimas. Ishida não sabia mais o quanto suspiraria pesadamente ao ver a garota naquele estado.

- Inoue-san, vamos entrar? – ele pediu enquanto emitia um chiado para acalmá-la como se fosse um bebê que estivesse ninando enquanto acariciava firmemente seus braços.

Ela apenas assentiu ainda se debulhando em lágrimas. Entraram abraçados. Ela grudada ao corpo do quincy como se quisesse afogar suas mágoas ali enquanto o rapaz nervoso preocupava-se não só com Inoue, mas não seria estranho demais se vissem a garota que morara sozinha adentrar sua casa aquela hora em sua companhia.

Ishida entrou reparando como a casa era bem arrumada. Impressionante, para quem via Inoue no colégio e para uma adolescente que morava sozinha. Tudo era bem arrumado e apesar de ser uma casa pequena, com a cozinha conjugada a sala, tudo estava em seu devido lugar. Ele sorriu ao ver que ela mantinha muitas coisas provenientes de sua infância. Nas estantes haviam ursinhos de pelúcia e algumas bonecas antigas da garota. E no meio daquela estante havia um porta-retrato de quem Ishida presumiu ser seu irmão mais velho e ao lado... Havia uma foto de Ichigo. Foto essa que, pela forma que Ichigo estava, era nítido ter sido tirada enquanto o rapaz não via. Ele balançou a cabeça em negação. Não sabia se por pena da garota ou por puro ciúme.

Eles se sentaram as almofadas próxima a mesinha de centro. Inoue não parecia disposta a se soltar do abraço do rapaz, mas aquilo realmente não incomodava Ishida. Ao contrário. A única coisa que ele queria evitar era a reação involuntária que seu corpo sofria que contava com arrepios e uma evidente excitação que tentava manter a todo custo. Agradeceu por estarem apenas com um abajur aceso, evitando o excesso de iluminação que aumentaria seu constrangimento.

Ali a garota permaneceu. Ishida não tinha o que dizer. A única coisa que fez foi apoiar a cabeça dela em seu peito enquanto afagava aqueles longos cabelos. Aquele choro incessante, aos poucos foi se acalmando e Inoue apenas soluçava até que qualquer som desaparecesse e ele sentisse o corpo da garota pesar mais sobre seu peito. Ela adormecera em seus braços.

Ele a ajeitou em seu colo, deitando a cabeça da garota em suas pernas. Ali ele permaneceu a acaricia-la durante toda a noite. Parecia um sonho ter a sua princesa assim, tão delicada e frágil entregue a ele. Infelizmente não era pelas circunstancias que mais lhe agradava. Ela sofria por outro, por seu melhor amigo. Ela não o amava. Um sorriso melancólico cruzou seus lábios, dando de ombros e voltando a acaricia-la.

Ichigo chegara no meio da noite. Teve cuidado ao abrir a porta. Mesmo estando em sua forma de shinigami, não queria fazer barulho, afinal, acordar seu pai não seria uma boa idéia e muito menos suas irmãs menores e no pior dos casos, Kon. Ele subiu as escadas na ponta dos pés quando abriu a porta do quarto e suspirou aliviado. Havia conseguido chegar sem problemas. Quando sentou-se na cama, ouviu um grito estridente. Droga!

- Ichigo, seu idiota! – exclamou o bichinho de pelúcia que tentava se livrar dos lençóis.

- Kon! Não te disse para ficar no meu corpo? – e apontou para o mesmo deitado na cama. – E se acontece algo?

- Você tava dormindo e trancou tudo, seu idiota! Nem pude sair para me divertir! Então preferi ficar aqui mesmo! E se alguém viesse te ver, não estava nem ai! Ia rir quando descobrissem algo! – e soltou uma risada maléfica.

- Tá bom... tá bom... – e meio impaciente, Ichigo tratou de pegá-lo pela cabeça e jogá-lo na direção do armário.

Ele não queriasaber de mais nada. Apenas deitou-se, de volta ao corpo e ali permaneceu. Um sorriso bobo surgiu em seus lábios e ele deixou as pontas dos dedos tocarem-nos. Doce. Ainda sentia o sabor dos lábios macios de Rukia. E como estava linda... Ela devia se vestir mais vezes daquele jeito, pensou.

- Ei, Ichigo! – voltara o bichinho, fazendo aquela expressão tão serena desaparecer do rosto do rapaz. – Como foi com a neesan, hein? Que cara de bobo é essa? – perguntou curioso enquanto subia em cima do substituto.

- Foi ótimo. Ela sentiu sua falta. – respondeu secamente.

- Ah claro... – ele suspirou. – Minha amada sentiria minha falta e não a sua! – apontou. – Mas... ei, que cara é essa? – ainda estava curioso.

- Nada, Kon! – e Ichigo virou-se para a janela, tentando esconder a expressão. – Preciso dormir. Amanhã tenho aula e ainda tenho que ir a Soul Society. – avisou, ajeitando-se nas cobertas.

- Ichigo... – Kon chamou. – Ichigo!

Ichigo não respondera. Kon percebeu que ele já havia dormido. A alma modificada estranhou. Algo estava acontecendo e Ichigo não estava agindo como de costume.

Decidiu dar de ombros e ir dormir. Ainda indo na direção do armário onde iria ficar para se lembrar da sua amada, ouviu seu nome em um murmúrio inconsciente de Ichigo.

- Rukia... – ele chamou baixinho.

Kon virou-se para o rapaz e viu que ele permanecia dormindo.

- Espero que não tenha tirado a pureza da minha neesan, Ichigo!

Já passava do meio-dia quando Byakuya permanecia impaciente e um tanto inquieto na presença do comandante. Estavam na sala principal do homem mais poderoso da Soul Society, no ichibantai. E até agora, nada de Ichigo aparecer.

- Me parece que o rapaz é um tanto indisciplinado... – ponderou o velho enquanto batia com o cajado no chão.

- Avisei a ele exatamente a hora em que deveria estar aqui. Pedirei a Renji que o procure...

- Byakuya! Yamamoto-san!

E os dois foram surpreendidos quando o tenente do comandante surgu na sala com o rapaz animado entrando sem a mínima discrição. O velho arqueou uma sobrancelha e Byakuya suspirou. Era o indicio de que, se queriam dar continuidade aos seus planos, teriam um longo trabalho.

- Kurosaki Ichigo. Está atrasado.

Ichigo se curvou meio sem graça enquanto coçava a cabeça.

- Me desculpe... Yamamoto-san.

- Mais respeito com o sou-taichou, Kurosaki Ichigo. – a voz imponente de Byakuya ressoava pela enorme sala.

Ichigo se sentia sufocado. Que raios era aquilo, afinal? Não havia nada que fizesse certo? Como deveria agir com ele então? Pensava que estava sendo simpático, enfim. Entortou a cara em desagrado a Byakuya e baixou a cabeça.

- Não vem ao caso agora como essa criança me trata.

Uma veia saltara da testa do substituto. Criança?

- Kurosaki Ichigo, será que tem idéia do porquê de ter solicitado sua presença aqui?

- Hmm... Não.. não faço idéia... Yama... err... - e ele ficava perdido sem saber como trata-lo.

- Deixa dsso. Pode me chamar da maneira que quiser. – o velho respondeu tentando descontrair o garoto que já permanecia tenso. – Bem, vou falar. Há três postos de capitão vagos no Gotei, e isso é obvio, é de seu conhecimento. – ele explicava enquanto Ichigo assentia. – Sei que é jovem e inexperiente, mas não podemos desconsiderar tudo o que fez por nós. Creio que preciamos ser gratos com você e de qualquer forma, desperdiçar seu poder deixando-o como um mero substituto é um desperdício. Mas eu não posso obriga-lo ao que irei lhe propor, mas peço que pense bem sobre sua decisão.

Ichigo suava frio. O que será que ele teria a lhe propor?

- Em outras palavras, quero perguntar se deseja se tornar um capitão do Gotei.

- ANH!

Parecia que o chão havia se aberto sob seus pés. Chegara a ficar tonto. Como assim ele estava lhe propondo que se tornasse um capitão? Piscou descrente. Era algo maravilhoso, afinal, sempre gostaria de ser reconhecido mais que um substituto e de qualquer forma, quem sabe isso não significasse ficar próximo de Rukia por mais tempo e, na melhor das hipóteses, ser aceito e casar com ela? Mas abandonaria sua vida no mundo dos vivos? E sua família e amigos? E a escola? Ichigo estava confuso. Levou uma mão ao queixo, um tanto quanto perdido.

- Não será privado de sua vida normal. Porém, terá de cumprir suas obrigações como tachou. Pode ficar metade do dia no mundo dos vivos e metade aqui. Será de seu critério.

- Mas eu... eu acho que não tenho como ser um capitão ainda, Yamamoto-san.

- Você tem os requisitos básicos para um capitão.

- Hm?

- Você possui bankai, uma reiatsu elevada e o mais importante, possui uma capacidade de aprendizado imensa em pouco tempo. Mas é claro, terá que passar por treinamentos que não possui e melhorar suas habilidades de combate, aprender a fazer kidous e muita teoria que todos os shinigamis devem saber. Mas digamos que está com mais da metade do caminho andado.

- Eu... Yamamoto-san, não acha que... tenentes mais preparados e que frequentaram a academia como Renji... Hisagi-san... tem mais capacidade que eu? Acho que seriam melhores capitães. Não sei se...

- Você foi eleito por três capitães para o teste, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Três Capitães?

- Sim. Para se realizar o exame de tachou, você precisa ser indicado por um capitão e três capitães ireão avalia-lo. Esses capitães já foram escolhidos, aliás, se propuseram porque possuem muita confiança em você.

Ichigo ficara curioso sobre quem seriam eles.

- Um deles está aqui. Além de capitão, Kuchiki Byakuya, do sexto esquadrão, é um nobre que o nomeou para o cargo e além disso, decidiu apadrinha-lo, caso aceite, auxiliando em seu treinamento.

- Byakuya... – agora sim Ichigo estava tonto.

- Agora a decisão cabe a você. – e assim encerrou.

- Eu... – Ichigo gaguejou. – Eu...

- Não haverá problemas se recusar, - afirmou.

- Eu não... – Ichigo tentara falar, mas fora interrompido.

- Se fizer isso, a Soul Society terá uma grande perda que lamentaremos, mas será uma decisão sua. Não podemos obriga-lo a nada enquanto não estiver sob nossos cuidados.

- Eu vou aceitar, Yamamoto-san! - ele explodiu.

- Espero não ser uma decisão precipitada... – Byakuya falou. – E que esteja disposto a passar por um treinamento rígido. – disse, arrogante como sempre, o tachou.

- Hm. Era de se esperar. Então, Kurosaki Ichigo, a partir de amanhã você irá começar as suas lições teóricas de como se tornar um shinigami. Não acho que será prudente que frequente aulas na academia, então seus instrutores irão lhe passar todos os ensinamentos, em especial o seu principal, o capitão do rokubantai, Kuchiki Byakuya.

- A... Arigatou, Yamamoto-san. – Ichigo estava num misto de exasperação e euforia. Não acreditava que agora iria realmente se tornar um shinigami. Mas de repente sentiu uma forte pontada no peito. Ele realmente teria de ficar sob cuidados do Byakuya?

- Kuchiki-taichou é especialista em kidous de alto nível, então como sua primeira lição, além de controlar sua reiatsu, será aprender a recitar e executar kidous.

- E... Entendi. – ele gaguejou, fitando o capitão que nem deu atenção a ele.

- Conto com você, Kurosaki Ichigo. – o velho incentivou.

- Hai! Mas... Yamamoto-san, qual será o esquadrão que eu vou assumir? – ele perguntou, confuso.

- Hm, cedo demais para falarmos sobre isso. Após passar pelo treinamento, você ficará em experiência nos esquadrões que estão disponíveis. Você verá com qual irá se adequar, com qual tenente terá melhor relacionamento, enfim. Isso fará parte de uma etapa futura. A partir de agora não será mais substituto, e sim futuro capitão, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Ah... – ele corou, abrindo um largo sorriso. – Ah... Obrigado, Yamamoto-san.

- Bem, é tudo que tenho a dizer. O capitão Kuchiki irá lhe instruir melhor.

- Há-hai!

Ichigo curvou-se para se despedir, enquanto Byakuya apenas meneou a cabeça em respeito ao comandante e se retirou em seus passos firmes e largos. O jovem parecia desnorteado, seguindo o capitão como uma criança boba. Mal estava acreditando. Assim que saíram da sala, ele não parou de falar.

- Haha! Não acredito! – Ichigo exclamou enquanto saltitava ao redor de Byakuya. – Byakuya! Obrigada! – e num ato impulsivo, Ichigo chegou a abrir os braços para pular em cima do capitão quando um olhar daquelas orbes acinzentadas lhe fuzilou o impedindo de prosseguir com seu ato, provavelmente, insano e inconsequente.

- Kurosaki. As regras do Gotei são muito rígidas. Você sabe que a execução da Rukia foi orquestrad apelo Aizen certo? Mas sabe muito bem que ninguém se pronunciou contra, certo? – Ichigo assentiu um tanto quanto tenso com o assunto. – Sabe por que ninguém se colocou contra? Porque era possível demais haver uma decisão assim. Então, tenha cuidado. Ser um shinigami e servir ao Gotei não é apenas diversão como acha.

E seguiu na frente, deixando um Ichigo atônito, nervoso e preocupado pela atitude que havia tomado. Perguntou-se se estava tomando a atitude certa. Pensou em Rukia e então aquela pequena confusão que sentira havia se dissipado. Seguiu logo atrás o capitão. Assim que chegaram ao rokubantai, foram saudados pelo ruivo. Renji estava sentado na ante-sala do capitão com alguns papéis e abriu um largo sorriso ao ver Ichigo.

- Ah, quer dizer que você aceitou então! – e sinceramente, o ruivo levantou-se e o cumprimentou batendo com o punho no ombro do ex-substituto. Realmente estava feliz pelo amigo.

- Você sabia, Renji! Por que não me contou nada?

- Não tinha ordens para isso. – Renji cochichou enquanto Byakuya adentrava a sala.

- Renji, - e com o chamado, o tenente quase saltou de susto.

- Há-hai, tachou!

- Dê ao Kurosaki Ichigo os livros que separei sobre sua mesa pela manhã. Kurosaki, amanhã treinaremos os kidous que estão nestes livros. Espero que esteja pronto.

BLAM! Ouviram a porta bater com força após Byakuya "instruir" o morango.

Ichigo observou a mesa de Renji e viu cinco livros empilhados, cada um que parecia conter 500 páginas cada.

- Que? – ele exclamou, indignado. – Mas eu nem sei fazer um kidou sequer. Como é que vou aprender tudo isso que está nestes livros? Byakuya seu...

- Shh... – Renji tentou acalma-lo tocando em seu ombro. – Na boa, você se deu bem e mal com o tachou sendo seu instrutor. Vai aprender muito com ele, mas vai apanhar demais.

- Droga! Acho que estou arrependido já... – resmungou. – Renji, me ajuda a aprender kidou? – Ichigo pediu. Renji franziu a testa.

- Eu sou a peior pessoa que você pode pedir isso.

- Ah, esqueci que nem você sabe fazer kidou... – desolado o rapaz ia pegando os livros e tentando equilibra-los.

- Seria bom você falar com a Hinamori ou com o Kira,. Além de serem especialistas, eles tem muita paciência e tenho certeza de que adorariam te ajudar. Mas hoje tem reunião dos tenentes e acho que nenhum dos dois vai poder te ajudar.

- Se amanhã eu não souber fazer um misero shakkahou, o Byakuya me mata... – suspirou.

- Por que você não fala com a Rukia? Ela pode não ser especialista, mas as melhores notas dela foram em kidou e ela sabe muito bem sobre o assunto.

Rukia? Aquele nome ecoou na cabeça do futuro capitão.

Ele estava feliz ao ouvir o nome da shinigami. Um sorriso bobo cruzou seus lábios e trouxe uma certa arguição a Renji.

- Que foi? – o ruivo indagou um tanto quanto confuso.

- Ah? Nada. – Ichigo respondeu seco. – Ah... A Rukia vai ficar brigando comigo, é uma chata! – e disfarçou da pior maneira possível.

- Que eu saiba, foi ela que passou os poderes a você e te ensinou pelo menos o básico de ser um shinigami, não? – Renji lembrou e um sentimento forte de conforto preencheu o coração de Ichigo.

- É verdade... – e sem ter consciência do que fazia, aquele sorriso bobo voltara aos seus lábios. – Bem, tem razão. Mas acho difícil que o Ukitake-san não esteja precisando dela.

- Bem, eu preciso levar uns documentos até o juusanbantai... – o ruivo dizia enquanto abria uma das gavetas da mesa da ante-sala de seu tachou, tirando de lá alguns papéis. – Posso ir com você até lá!

- É claro! – Ichigo sorriu feliz em ter a companhia do amigo.

Eles demoraram um pouco.

Afinal, Ichigo tinha de equilibrar aqueles imensos livros em seus braços para que fossem até o esquadrão aonde Rukia servia e o rapaz parecia bastante desajeitado levando as imensas enciclopédias que deviam conter milhares de kidous.

Não demorou mais que quinze minutos para que os dois chegassem ao juusanbantai. A conversa com Renji era bastante agradável. O ruivo contava detalhes sobre o Gotei, como eram as reuniões e a rotina de trabalho e sobre cada trabalho de cada esquadrão. Ichigo se interessou sobre o trabalho com publicações do kyuubantai, porém ficava um pouco desconfortável com a quietude do tenente do esquadrão. Será que ganharia intimidade com Hisagi? Kira talvez fosse o mais fácil de lidar. Era atencioso e gentil. Não devia dar muito trabalho, porém sabia que o loiro era extremamente metódico e isos poderia significar alguns problemas para ele. Quanto a ir ao gobantai era algo que Ichigo não cogitava muito. Era o esquadrão de Aizen, assumir o posto de quem ele derrotou seria algo até bem visto politicamente, mas sabia que Hinamori era uma menina muito sensível e estava ttraumatizada por tudo que havia passado. Será que saberia lidar com alguém tão frágil? Perguntava-se enquanto Renji lhe explicava sobre cada um. Aquilo começava a preocupa-lo. Será que estaria pronto para assumir aquilo tudo?

- Renji, fico preocupado. – ele desabafou em um suspiro.

- Que houve? – o ruivo inqueriu.

- Será que vou dar conta disso? Digo... temmuitos problemas no Gotei e Byakuya estava me falando que eu devia tomar cuidado. Será que estou proto pra isso? Não sei...

- Ei, ei! – Renji o interrompeu imediatamente. – Esse não é o Ichigo que conheço. O que eu conheço enfrentaria esse medo que está sentindo e ia cheio de animação.

- Renji...

- Se você foi escolhido, é porque confiam em você, baka! – ralhou. – Pare com isso. Vocè vai aprender com o tempo e o que o Kuchiki-taichou fala... não liga, ele está só te colocando pilha. Não esquenta. Tá? – e o ruivo lançou seus olhos de tom âmbar na direção de Ichigo, nitidamente preocupado com a expressão desanimada de Ichigo.

- Tá... – e assentiu esboçando um sorriso.

- Aliás, falando em medos... precisava te pedir uma coisa, Ichigo.

Ichigo piscou, meio desentendido.

- Para mim?

- É claro, baka! – ralhou ameaçando soca-lo.

- Rukia.

- Hm?

- É isso mesmo que você ouviu! – e as bochechas dele ficaram tão rubras quanto seu cabelo.

- Qual seu problema com a Rukia? Brigaram? – inocência refletia naqueles olhos de tom âmbar.

- Baka! Eu... eu gosto da Rukia!

Ichigo teve de se conter para não mudar sua expressão e demonstrar o baque do impacto causado pela revelação de Renji.

- Você e a Rukia... err...

- Pensei que já tinha notado.

- É claro que não. – e o jovem tentava manter uma certa naturalidade.

- Que bom! – suspirou o ruivo. – Pensava que era bem idiota a maneira que agia na frente dela.

- É idiota a maneira que você age com todos. É por isso que não notaram!

E Renji tentou correr atrás do substituto, que correu rindo de como havia ficado irritado o tenente quando os dois pararam ao ouvir uma voz.

- Ei! O que estão fazendo aqui? Que bagunça é essa aqui?

Não havia duvidas. Ichigo ergueu o rosto e viu aquele par oceânico de olhos azuis vividos e brilhantes. Não hesitou em abrir um largo sorriso, esquecendo até mesmo da conversa que tinha com Renji.

- Rukia! – exclamou.

Ela hesitou demonstrar tanta animação quanto foi feito por Ichigo, mas seu coração chegou a dar um leve aumento no ritmo dos seus batimentos quando o viu ali. Rukia caminhou até os dois, havia mais alguns membros de baixa patente ao redor, provavelmente estavam sendo instruídos por ela, mas apenas meneou a cabeça pedindo licença e foi até os dois.

- O que estão fazendo aqui?

- Adivinha! – e o ruivo que tentava enforcar Ichigo exclamou. – Nosso amiguinho aqui vai virar capitão!

Bem, Ichigo gostaria de falar pessoalmente aquilo a Rukia, mas diante de tanta animação, era normal que Renji fosse logo dizendo. E responsiva a Renji, Rukia abriu um largo sorriso. Chegou a sentir uma emoção que talvez lhe fosse inédita. Sentiu tanto orgulho, e ao mesmo tempo talvez aquilo fosse uma pontada de esperança de que pudesse ficar junto do rapaz.

- Capitão? – ela arguiu, encarando o rapaz corado. Ele apenas assentiu com um sorriso.

- É isso mesmo! – e Renji, animado, empurrou o rapaz para frente.

Ichigo, meio desequilibrado e acanhado como ficara ao ver que Rukia, mesmo que sutilmente, demonstrara orgulho ao questionar, quase caiu sobre a pequena quando Renji o empurrara.

- Ah... Não é bem assim, Renji... – Ichigo tentava explicar. – Eu vou ter que fazer alguns testes antes.

- Fazer alguns testes? – Rukia arqueou uma sobrancelha, pousando a mão sobre a cintura.

- É. Para piorar, quem me indicou foi o Byakuya.

- O nii-sama? – ela interrompeu, piscando atônita.

- É. E amanhã teremos um teste de kidou. Ele me mandou ler e aprender todos os kidous que estão nestes livros e como você sabe, - suspirou. – Não tenho a mínima idéia como é que vocês fazem isso! – concluiu.

- Rukia! Você tem que ensinar o Ichigo a fazer kidous! – Renji explicitou.

- Eu? Mas... Ensinar?

- Você tinha as melhores notas, Rukia. Vai saber ensinar bem a ele!

- Se você tiver ocupada, Rukia... Não tem problema. Renji, disse que íamos atrapalha-la...

- Baka! – e Rukia o socou no estômago, fazendo-o se curvar.

- Sua... – ele tentou xinga-la, mas estava sem fôlego.

- Éclaro que vou ensinar! Mas aviso que não será fácil! – afirmou ela, virando-se de costas para ele. – Prepare-se, Ichigo! Amanhã você vai ser um especialista em kidou! – declarou.

- Err... não é bem assim, né? – Renji coçou o queixo, um tanto quanto incomodado pela animação excessiva e certeza de Rukia.

Não demorou muito para que o tenente do rokubantai os deixasse. Rukia tinha alguns afazeres a terminar, e estava encarregada do treinamento de alguns novos membros do esquadrão, claro, a pedido de seu capitão. Enquanto isso, deixou Ichigo ainda ali, sentado sob aquela árvore aonde se encontraram, lendo os livros mais básicos. Pena que ele permanecia lendo, mas não entendia nada.

Rukia voltou um pouco suada, com uma toalha sob o ombro direito. Ichigo estava tão concentrado que nem percebeu o farfalhar da grama quando a shinigami se aproximou, tampouco sua reiatsu.

- Ei! - ela sussurrou por trás do rapaz que deu um salto com o susto.

- Rukia! – ele levou a mão ao peito, ofegante pelo susto. – Que susto! Nossa... Já terminou? – perguntou.

Ichigo não pôde evitar como ela se esgueirava sobre ele de forma tão graciosa e ele entendeu menos quando percebeu não estar mais olhando para o rosto da pequena, e sim pela curva ascendente que ficou exposta pelo shihakushou aberto pela posição que ela estava. Ichigo corou. Rukia notou, tamanha nitidez havia em sua ação, rapidamente voltando-se para trás e cobrindo o seio descoberto.

- Baka! Hentai! – gritou, envergonhada enquanto sentava-se do outro lado da árvore.

- Me... Me desculpa, Rukia! – ele pediu envergonhado. – Não pude evitar... Sério. – ele se explicou, mas ela permanecia inflexível. – Ei, baka! – e como a chamava já carinhosamente, Ichigo tocou seu ombro, fazendo-a virar de frente a ele. – Me desculpa, tá?

Ela assentiu ainda com as bochechas avermelhadas quando ele suavemente a abraçou. Rukia ficou sem ação, apenas correspondeu aquele gesto dele. Tão quente... Tão protegida. Ela sentia tanta paz em volta daqueles braços.

- Rukia... Eu vou me tornar capitão... e vou casar com você.

Ele sussurrou, fazendo Rukia se arrepiar. Ela apertou mais aquele abraço.

- Ichigo... Será que isso vai dar certo? Mas... Ainda tem meu irmão, Ichigo. Mesmo que...

- Rukia, Byakuya agora... Eu sinto que ele está mais do meu lado. Acho que ele não iria ser contra nosso relacionamento. – explicou o rapaz enquanto afagava a nuca da menina e aninhava mais em seu peito. – E se for, Rukia, eu não vou hesitar em lutar contra ele para te ter.

- Ichigo... – Rukia baixou a cabeça, sentindo aquelas batidas tão suaves em suas mãos. – Eu te amo. – ela afirmou apertando a cintura do rapaz

Ele nada respondeu. Apenas segurou com as duas mãos cada lado do rosto de Rukia e abocanhou seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado. Ela tentou se soltar, temendo que alguém visse, mas como evitar aqueles lábios, aquela língua tenra, invasiva, que explorava o interior dos seus, roçando na sua, devorando-a por completo.

" _... But you own the place where all my thoughts go hidden..."_

As mãos de Ichigo logo desceram suavemente passando pelos ombros, braços e chegando a cintura da menina. Ele a acariciou e sutilmente apalpou as curvas da pequena. Era tão frágil, delicada. Rukia tremia ao sentir seu toque. Nunca fora tocada assim por um homem. Ela corou, mas ao mesmo tempo em que tentava pedir para que ele parasse, a intensidade do beijo e aquele arrepio que subia com um frio em sua espinha pediam por mais.

"_...Underneath your clothes, theres na endless story..._

_There's the man I choose, there's my territory..."_

Era inevitável. Ichigo a inclinou um pouco e a fez reclinar-se no tronco da árvore, ainda a beijando, quando suas mãos voltaram a subir, deslizando pela sua cintura e, sim, encontrando seu colo e aqueles pequenos porém formosos seios. Ele se deliciou ao tocá-la, ainda mais quando ela deixou de beijá-lo e em um segundo soltou um leve gemido que o fez beija-la novamente. Ele debruçou-se sobre ela. Rukia segurou os pulsos dele para que ele parasse de tocá-la ali e assim ele o fez, ainda que fosse muito tentador, tornando a agarra-la pela cintura. Seu corpo era tão perfeito. Sentia que devia tê-la ali mesmo. Soltou seus lábios e começou a provar aquela pele ávida, tão sensível e pura. Era puramente instintivo. Ele desceu seu colo, explorando até o decote do shihakushou e voltou a beijar seus lábios.

"_Like a lady is tied to her manners, I'm tied up to this feeling..."_

- I... Ichigo! – ela chamou, preocupada.

- Hm? – perguntou ele, ainda com os lábios ocupados demais para responde-la.

- ICHIGO! – gritou a garota, chutando-o.

- Por que fez isso, Rukia? – ele indagou raivoso.

Rukia permaneceu em silencio. Seus olhos focavam um só lugar e quando Ichigo conseguiu detectar aonde ela focava. A única coisa que fez foi virar-se e sentar-se novamente sobre a grama. Seu rosto estava corado.

- Me desculpa. Exagerei? – ele perguntou preocupado.

- Ah... eu... – e Rukia tentava ajeitar o shihakushou desalinhado, encabulada não só por ter visto a excitação do rapaz, mas também por tudo que havia sentido a pouco. – Eu... Ichigo, eu senti algo... muito estranho. – ela explicou. – Eu nunca senti isso antes. Mas... foi incrível!

- É? – ele perguntou olhando-a sobre o ombro.

- Senti... uma vontade muito grande... de algo que não sei dizer o que é... – e ainda ofegante ela explicava.

- Não seria... – ele se inclinou, engatinhando até ela. – Vontade de me ter?

- Baka! – ela virou as costas, envergonhada.

- Baka é você. Isso é normal... quando se gosta de alguém. – ele explicou um tanto quanto acanhado também, mas não podia esperar menos ingenuidade vinda de alguém criada numa redoma de cristal como Rukia havia sido criada por seu irmão, certo?

- Eu te amo! – e completou abraçando-a por trás. – Não tenha medo. Não vou fazer nada que não queira. tá? – tentou tranquiliza-la.

- Eu também. – ela sorriu abraçando os braços do rapaz. – Bem, vamos começar suas aulas, certo? – ela questionou levantando-se.

- Vamos! – o ex-substituto assentiu, levantando-se em seguida.

Infelizmente eles não sabiam que não estavam a sós ali e que a atitude de Ichigo ainda lhes renderiam muitos problemas. Uma sombra de cabelos compridos se foi, deixando os dois em seu treinamento.


	6. Conselho

Entre o amor e a Razão

Capítulo 6: Conselho

N.A.: Bem, galera, a fic está alcançando até onde escrevi! Fiquei muito tempo sem postar e agradeço quem apesar de tanto tempo continua acompanhando! Muito obrigada pelas reviews! ^^ Me inspiram a continuar. A partir deste ponto, a fic promete ficar mais séria, o rating dela vai aumentar porque teremos situações mais tensas por vir. Espero que estejam gostando, por isso suas reviews são fundamentais. Sugestões são muito bem-vindas! ^_^

Ficaram a noite toda treinando.

Apenas pararam quando realmente estavam cansados.

Quando isso aconteceu, os dois foram até a casa de Rukia, contrariando Ichigo que achou que não seria uma boa ideia. Chegaram com o dia quase amanhecendo.

Rukia pediu ao empregado discrição quanto à presença de Ichigo e advertiu que Byakuya já havia concedido permissão. Sem muitos rodeios, o empregado, acostumado a servir nobres, nada contestou e aprontou um dos quartos de hóspedes da mansão Kuchiki, além disso, Rukia pediu que preparasse um banho para Ichigo. O rapaz realmente se surpreendeu ao encontrar uma imensa jacuzzi quando adentro a casa de banho. Ali ele relaxou, mas não totalmente. Como queria ter Rukia ali para si, pensava. Chegou a cochilar um pouco, mansão querendo abusar muito, logo saiu e dirigiu-se ao quarto que o empregado o conduzira.

- Aqui é aonde o senhor vai ficar, Kurosaki-dono. Espero que esteja do seu agrado.

- Ah... Hai. – Ichigo piscava maravilhado com o futon forrado em lençóis de seda e linho.

Assim que ele entrou, o serviçal se curvou e fechou a porta, deixando-o em seu aposento.

Ichigo deu alguns passos para dentro do amplo quarto, observando. Havia uma cômoda, uma pequena mesinha com almofadas em volta e a cama. Tudo era bem organizado. Havia também uma estante de livros, que fez Ichigo coçar a cabeça pensando em quanto tinha lido e aprendido naquele dia. Estava exausto. Alguns passos a mais e ele se lançou ao futon.

Isso de fazer kidous realmente gastava muito de sua reiatsu, pensou, ofegante.

Mas afinal, onde estava Rukia? Desde que ela havia o apresentado ao empregado, não aparecera mais. Seria tão perfeito se ela estivesse ali, no meio daqueles lençóis com ele, pensou. Decidiu por levantar-se e então, abrindo a porta cuidadosamente a deslizou para o lado, deixando apenas a cabeça para fora. Olhou pelo corredor escuro, onde era o quarto de Rukia mesmo? Ah, ele só tinha ido até lá pelo jardim externo e as poucas vezes que estivera na mansão Kuchiki, raríssimas foram as vezes em que esteve no quarto da shinigami. Apostar seria perigoso demais. Ele deu alguns passos cuidadosos quando ouviu.

- Aqui! E não diga nada que eu o trouxe até aqui, ok? Não quero que ninguém saiba que o Ichigo esteve aqui! Ele teve de treinar até mais tarde e eu não podia fazê-lo atravessar o Dangai há essa hora.

- Sim, senhora. – respondia o homem com a mesma voz do serviçal que o atendia.

Ichigo tratou de se esconder atrás de um vaso com plantas que havia próximo a porta e ali ficou.

Quando o quarto de Rukia se abriu e dali saiu o empregado, levando consigo uma pequena sacola, provavelmente com dinheiro. Rukia havia comprado seu silencio. Demorou pouco tempo, Rukia fechou a porta e Ichigo seguiu até ela. Ele nem ao menos anunciou sua entrada, deslizou a superfície vazada e adentrou o lugar. Fechou rapidamente a porta a ponto de Rukia nem vê-lo entrar.

Ela estava virada em direção oposta, à janela.

Mesmo que vestindo um kimono fino de seda azul clarinho e coberta por um fino lençol naquela noite tão quente, Ichigo pôde vislumbrar as curvas sutis e já exploradas por suas mãos mais cedo. Pelo aroma que ela exalava, um perfume suave de tom amadeirado, ele sabia que a bela havia se banhado anteriormente e agora se preparava para descansar. Descalço, fazia mais barulho do que com meias ou com suas sandálias, mas ela estava exausta demais para descobri-lo. Ele chegou até ao futon da garota e, um tanto quanto hesitante, temendo assustá-la, ele levou uma mão ao seu ombro. Rukia teve um espasmo com o susto, arregalando os imensos olhos azuis e ameaçando gritar. Ela chegou a abrir os lábios mas quando o fez, Ichigo a surpreendeu, cobrindo-os com os seus, impedindo o som de sair.

- Baka! – ela gritou quando conseguiu se soltar dele.

- Baka é você. Quer que seu irmão nos ouça?

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela exclamou, envergonhada quando percebeu que ele a via em roupas de dormir.

- Vim te dar um beijo de boa noite.

- Ah... – ela corou, desviando o olhar e então observou as vestes dele.

Ele usava um belo kimono de tons vinho e detalhes brancos. Nos quartos de hóspedes, Byakuya deixava diversas roupas, bem arrumadas, novas e limpas, prontas para usarem quando necessitasse.

- Ficou muito bem em você...

E ela não pôde evitar notar os detalhes do corpo dele naquela roupa. Ficava tão elegante. Nem parecia aquele moleque de sempre, pensou.

- É? – Ichigo olhou para baixo, para si mesmo.

- Sim. Ficou ótimo! – respondeu a garota que segurou o obi do rapaz e ajeitando o laço.

Ichigo ficou um pouco encabulado ao ver a atitude dela, especialmente quando ela desfez o nó que prendia seu hakama e começou a enlaçar novamente. Era tão delicada. Viu como ela graciosamente ajeitava suas vestes.

- Rukia! – ele chamou.

- Diga. – ela respondeu, sem encará-lo.

- Posso dormir com você?

- Anh? – e uma Rukia assustada ergueu o rosto para encará-lo. – Está louco? E se...

- Ninguém vai ver. – ele garantiu. – Eu vou ficar aqui com você. Nem que seja para eu ficar aqui em pé, posso ficar aqui te vendo dormir?

Rukia estava confusa. O que Ichigo queria?

- Mas...

- Eu já fiquei várias vezes aqui enquanto você dormia, baka. Não vai ter perigo. Se alguém aparecer, eu faço como já fiz antes. Fujo! – ele riu.

- Tudo bem... – Rukia assentiu, um tanto quanto incomodada. – Vou pegar outro futon para você.

Ele a observou caminhar até ao armário e buscar outro futon, o qual ela cuidadosamente pousou ao lado do seu. Ichigo notou que ela buscou certa distancia entre os dois quando viu algo que cinco palmos de distancia entre um leito e outro. Mesmo assim, ele não reclamou, tampouco disse nada. Ela se deitou após arrumar as coisas para ele e assim ele o fez também. Claro que, sem que a shinigami percebesse, ele tratou de aproximar mais os futons até que ficassem juntos.

Ela estava inquieta. Não conseguia nem pensar em fechar os olhos.

A respiração ofegante, temendo que seu irmão aparecesse e Ichigo estava ali, ao seu lado, dormindo com ela. Nunca haviam ficado assim antes. Sempre em sua casa, Ichigo dormia em sua cama e ela, de costume, em seu armário. Ela sentiu um arrepio quando ele, aparentemente, dormindo, jogou o braço por cima do seu corpo.

E lá estava Rukia.

Deitada com o braço de Ichigo atravessado sobre sua cintura. Ela olhou para o lado e viu o rosto sereno dele adormecido. Não teria coragem de tirá-lo. E de qualquer forma, que sensação maravilhosa era estar sob sua proteção. Assim que ela adormeceu, o que não demorou muito, Ichigo tratou de abraça-la firmemente em seus braços e sem que a garota percebesse, seu travesseiro agora era o peito de Ichigo. Ela dormiu em plena paz enlaçada ao corpo dele. Ichigo, por sua vez, também não demorou em adormecer, desta vez, de verdade. Assim os dois passaram a noite, um sendo aquecido pelo corpo do outro, não importante o tão quente que já estava.

Um susto. Rukia acordou estranhando a posição que estava. Ela estava deitada quase de lado, reclinada para a esquerda, onde Ichigo ficara e onde ele estava? Quando a garota olhou para o lado não viu nada, mas afinal, onde sua cabeça estava apoiada.

- ICHIGO? – ela exclamou quando viu os braços do garoto ao redor do seu corpo.

- Aaaah,... – bocejava o rapaz ao acordar. – Ohayo, Rukia. – ele cumprimentou, virando-se para o outro lado.

Aonde Rukia havia parado? Ela havia dormido em que parte?

- Ichigo, o que aconteceu? Por que estamos dormindo assim?

- Ah, baka, não aconteceu nada... – explicou ele, sonolento. – Só te abracei enquanto dormíamos.

E após muitas explicações que Ichigo teve de dar que não haviam violentando-a, Rukia lhe disse que a tenente do quinto esquadrão, Hinamori Momo, tinha folgas nas manhãs de quartas-feiras. Contara ao rapaz que a garota, apesar de também não servir a muito ao Gotei era uma eximia especialista em kidous. Não havia alguém com maior habilidade e conhecimento tão grande naquela arte que para Ichigo parecia mais uma chata recitação de poesias sem o mínimo nexo. Deu de ombros e assim que saíram juntos pela mansão Kuchiki- claro que depois de checarem bem os corredores para que o rapaz saísse do quarto despercebido, Ichigo pensara sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

Estava incrédulo.

Como assim ia se tornar capitão? E dormira assim ao lado de Rukia? Ele sorria feito bobo. Não podia estar mais satisfeito. E a relação com Byakuya, ele tinha certeza de que melhoraria e, claro, assim seria mais fácil para assumir seu namoro com Rukia.

Logo que se aprontaram e tomaram o café-da-manhã farto servido na mansão, os dois seguiram juntos pela Seireitei. Rukia deixaria Ichigo com Hinamori para que a garota o treinasse e ela iria trabalhar em seu esquadrão.

Caminhavam lado a lado. Rukia permanecia com os olhos guiados em seu caminho enquanto Ichigo tropeçava, devido a distração que era ficar admirando a garota.

O sol radiava com uma intensidade descomunal e refletia naquela sensível pele. Os olhos azuis refletiam-no intensamente nas poucas vezes que ousava encara-lo e rir do seu jeito bobo. Ele ficara tímido mas a medida que iam caminhando, ele disfarçava e se aproximava de Rukia ao ponto de várias vezes suas mãos se esbarrarem. Ate que, atrevido, ao esbarrar, Ichigo entrelaçou seus dedos aos dela.

Rukia foi tomada pelo pânico. Ela tentou logo disfarçar, mas parecia impossível. Ichigo permanecia a caminhar, agora olhando fixamente a sua frente e com um sorriso de ponta a ponta como se exibisse um troféu. Só se fosse do campeão dos idiotas, ela pensou.

- Idiota! - gritou ela chutando a canela do garoto. - Quer que te matem e me mandem para a execução de novo? - a baixinha gritou raivosa.

Ichigo aonde pulava de dor do golpe desferido por aquela anãzinha abusada quando parou, cruzou os braços e riu divertido.

- Vai dizer que não gostou? Sua mão estava tremendo! Fale a verdade, estava a ponto de gritar "Ichigo, eu te amooo, me tenhaaa..." - zombeteiro ele ria.

- Bakaaaa!

E com o grito ela o socou no estomago, fazendo o rapaz tombar e cair de cara na grama do campo que percorram.

- Sua... - ele ia xingar quando a viu rir.

Não tinha como evitar sorrir ao vê-la assim. E quando Rukia pensou que ele começaria a gritar reclamando, tapou seus ouvidos e seus olhos. Mas para sua surpresa, ele apenas a juntou ao seu corpo apoiando sua cabeça ao peito dele.

- Sua boba!

Rukia preocupada olhou para os lados mas não hesitou em corar violentamente ao sentir o peito de Ichigo tão próximo e pôde ouvir novamente aquela melodia suave que era orquestrada pelas batidas do coração do rapaz. Ela sorriu e ele a afastou. Ichigo agachou e arrancou do campo um belo lírio branco. Rukia observou ele se levantar e antes que pudesse reagir, ele afastou uma mecha de seus cabelos, colocando a flor por detrás da orelha da pequena. Rukia corou ainda mais. Ficou parada vendo aquele sorriso bobo cruzando os lábios de Ichigo. Vendo-a imóvel, ele recolheu as bolsas que ela trazia, chegou perto tomando a sua mão, onde selou um delicado beijo e seguiu seu caminho.

Rukia não dizia nada.

Em seu interior, um misto de felicidade extrema com uma incrível impotência na qual Ichigo a deixava, tirando todas as suas escolhas com um mero gesto. Aquela doçura a dominava. E durante o resto do trajeto ela seguiu, meio sem jeito por ser mais lenta, o caminho de mãos dadas a ele. Apesar de calejadas devido ao uso constante da espada, as mãos dele eram extremamente finas e suaves, apesar de fortes.

- Ei Rukia! Você e muito devagar! Essas suas pernas minúsculas te prejudicam! - e quando Rukia, com uma veia saltada em sua fronte, ia brigar com o rapaz, ele completou. - Se vai andar comigo o resto da vida, vou ter que andar mais devagar, droga.

Andar com ele o resto da vida? Rukia ruborizou e mais uma vez os lábios entreabertos que ousariam ofende-lo, derreteram-se em um singelo sorriso.

Mal caminharam mais alguns passos perceberam que Hinamori não estava ali e já estavam atrasados.

- Que estranho. - Rukia comentou.

- A Hinamori-sân. já devia estar aqui, não e? - perguntou retoricamente Ichigo enquanto largava as coisas no chão.

Estavam próximos a um lago. Uma área aberta com poucas árvores. Ichigo não conhecia aquela área, já que nunca havia circulado pelo gobantai.

- Ah, acho que me esqueci de falar, mas evite falar sobre Aizen, sim?

Ichigo arqueou uma sobrancelha e então teve um estalo.

- Ah, sim. Sei a relação que ela tinha com Aizen. Renji me contou. - e sentou-se a beira do lago.

- Ela ainda não superou muito bem isso. - disse Rukia enquanto se sentara ao seu lado.

- Imagino. Aquele canalha... - xingou. - Ei, Rukia! Não tem que estar no seu esquadrão? - ele perguntou.

- Não se preocupe. Falei com o taichou que estava lhe ajudando e como ele foi um dos capitães que o indicaram, ele me deu total liberdade se for para te ajudar.

- Que bom. Ukitake-san e uma boa pessoa. - Ichigo comentou. - Sabe, Rukia... - começou ele, desconversando. - não tinha como passar um dia melhor com você aqui. Por um lado e ate bom que a...

E quando um peso caiu sobre seu ombro, ele olhou para a menina para vê-la dormir serenamente.

- Baka! Dorme enquanto falo! - ralhou um pouco irritado.

Mas não levou muito para que se cativasse com aquele rosto plácido, aqueles fios repicados emoldurando toda aquela perfeição. Ele cuidadosamente a deitou em seu colo, repousando a pequena cabeça sobre suas pernas e endireitando os braços soltos dela junto ao peito da pequena.

Ele ficou a observar o lago e alguns pássaros que vinham bebericar as suas margens. Ichigo começara a ficar preocupado com o atraso da tenente, mas deu de ombros e passou a observar Rukia. Ele não hesitou ao reparar no movimento suave da respiração da garota, o qual fazia harmoniosamente os seios dela subirem e descerem junto as mãos ali pousadas. Ichigo permanecera a observar. Depois de detalhar que os seios de Rukia realmente eram mais volumosos do que aparentavam, ele observou a face tranquila e encarou os lábios entreabertos. Ele ia se aproximando, fazendo um imenso esforço em não acorda-la mas enfim alcançar seus lábios quando...

- Ichigo-san?

Uma voz fina e melodiosa chamara o rapaz. Ichigo saltou assustado quando viu a garota e com isso acabou por acordar Rukia.

- Anh? - a garota gemeu confusa ao abrir os olhos e ruborizou ao ver que estava deitada no colo de Ichigo e Hinamori estava ali, os encarando sem entender muita coisa.

Ela logo se recompôs e Hinamori abriu um sorriso.

Desculpem-me a demora. - ela se curvou e em seguida reergueu-se. - Estão esperando há muito tempo? Pelo que vi a Kuchiki-san até dormiu. - ela riu.

- Ah! Não! Não dormi no colo do Ichigo, Hinamori-fukutaichou. Eu... Eu... Não estava me sentindo muito bem e tão prestativo que o Ichigo e, me ofereceu descansar um pouco e...

- Tudo bem. - Hinamori riu, percebendo o quão envergonhada Rukia estava.

- Muito obrigado por me treinar, Hinamori-san.

Ichigo cortou, ideal para diminuir o constrangimento da pequena, que fez o mesmo.

Eu que devo agradecer. – Rukia completou.

Espero aprender muito com você, porque com a Rukia aqui… - Ichigo cruzou os braços. – Não aprendo nada! Ela só grita feito louca!

E com aquela afirmação, Rukia corou de raiva.

Que é isso, Kurosaki-san. – Hinamori riu tentando disfarçar a tremenda saia justa em que Rukia ficava.

IDIOTA!

Rukia gritou de uma só vez e saiu.

Recolheu a zampakutou e suas coisas do chão e saiu.

Ichigo nada entendeu ao ver a reação da garota. Ficou estático, vendo-a bater os pés com força farfalhando a grama verde do campo. Ele coçou a cabeça, confusa. Quando será que entenderia as mulheres e, mais importante, quando é que entenderia Rukia, a mais complicada de todas? Suspirou confuso, trocando olhares com Hinamori.

Bem, acho que a Kuchiki-san está atrasada. – disse a menina, tentando ao máximo ser agradável. – Vamos começar?

Vamos!

Ichigo assentiu e em breve a menina estava lhe explicando e lhe ensinando como deveria se posicionar, se concentrar e executar os kidous. Ele ouvia tudo com bastante atenção.

Seria uma longa manhã.

- Terminei!

E com aquela cantarolante voz, Ishida vislumbrou a ruiva que saia da cozinha trazendo consigo sua nova receita: panquecas doces com molho de feijão preto e brócolis. Ele engoliu seco sentindo-se enjoado, mas deu de ombros e contemplou aquela bela visão por detrás da bandeja. Aqueles seios fartos quase que servidos pela bandeja e as pernas amostra devido ao curto shorts que ela vestia.

- Espero que goste, Ishida-kl.

Já estou adorando, foi o que a mente dele respondeu.

- Não precisava se incomodar. - ele sorriu. Veja! - e lhe apontou o caderno que estava sobre a mesa.

Mesinha baixinha de centro era baixa demais para ela enxergar de pé e sem ainda se sentar, pois voltaria a cozinha, ela inocentemente se apoiou as costas do rapaz. Era um golpe baixo.

Ishida sentiu os seios dela ficarem contra seu corpo e sua mente que tentava se focar em números, agora só tinha um único algarismo e, mente: dois. Aquele par de tentações o excitou de forma que, indiscretamente, ele soltou o botão mais alto da sua blusa social.

- Eh... E... Para... Para resolver esse tipo... De...

E ao assentir, ela o provocava mais. Ishida estava indócil. Ele não sabia o quanto já ajeitara seus óculos, aquele cacoete terrível que só piorava quando estava nervoso.

- Ah, melhor você pegar o suco antes, - disse o quincy cheio de nervosismo. - estou com tanta sede! - disfarçava o rapaz enquanto afrouxava a gola da camisa polo que vestia.

- Ah, claro!

E a ruiva tirava aquele par de pesos tão tentadores. Ishida chegou a olhar pra baixo admirado e envergonhado pelo volume crescente sob a calca de brim.

- Aqui! - cantarolou a ruiva ao voltar da cozinha.

Inoue pousou a mesinha uma bandeja com dois copos de suco de pêssego. Assim que ela serviu, Ishida pegou um dos copos e tomou a bebida.

Os dois olharam para fora quando viram um imenso clarão pela janela e a ruiva se agarrou ao braço do quincy emitindo um grito agudo.

- Ishida-kun! - ela gritava.

E logo um estrondo sem igual fora emitido. Um raio cairá a poucos metros da casa da garota.

- Calma, Inoue-san. Só um trovão. - e afagou os longos cabelos da garota com um sorriso.

- Ai, que, medo! - ela tremia ainda segura a ele.

Quando percebeu a situação, suas bochechas coraram. Os olhos azuis de Ishida estavam voltados apenas aquela figura bela e sensual, preenchida por uma alma tão ingênua e infantil. Não havia como ela escapar, sabia.

Com a mão livre ele tocou seu rosto, afastando o cabelo sedoso e macio que ele aproveitou para aspirar o aroma delicioso de camomila que dele exalava. Inoue arrepiou-se ao sentir a mão delicada do rapaz e a respiração dele quente e ao mesmo tempo superficial devido a excitação a sua nuca.

Ishida se aproximou mais e aqueles lábios ousaram.

Roçou-os pela pele sensível, sentindo a garota apertar mais seu braço. Parecia tão nervosa. A mão de Ishida desceu pelo braço da garota e, de leve, ele tocou nos volumoso seios. Ishida estava tão guiado pelos instintos que ate ele mesmo se estranhou. Sempre tão racional. Como agora se entregava tão facilmente aos instintos?

- I... Ishi... - ela tentava reagir quando os lábios entreabertos foram cobertos pelos de Ishida.

Uma forte onda de calor percorreu seu corpo, deixando uma sensação de topo. Ela se entregou mais enquanto Ishida tinha firmeza nos braços e a trazia pra si, fazendo o corpo da menina colar ao seu. Ele sentiu a cintura fina e as curvas sinuosas da garota rocarem junto a ele. Os óculos do quincy caíram enquanto ele intensificava o beijo. Inoue tentava resistir, mas algo em seu corpo lhe pedia mais do rapaz. Ele intensificou as caricias, recostando-a em uma das almofadas que estavam pelo chão e a beijou de forma voraz, quase que a devorando. As mãos suaves ousavam em descer pelo decote e fazer a garota se arrepiar. Ela estava em êxtase com as caricias tão intensas de Ishida. Seu corpo ardia de tentação em toma-lo, mas no meio de tanta paixão na qual ele a envolvera, ela abriu os olhos e encarou o garoto. Inoue parou atônita. Ishida. Confuso, também parou ao vê-lo. Ele estava lindo sem seus óculos, mas não foi aquilo que chamara sua atenção e sim que só naquela hora havia reparado que não era o rapaz de cabelos repicados de cor laranja. Não era aquele par de amêndoas brilhantes que adornavam seu rosto suave e ao mesmo tempo masculino. Não era Ichigo. Não era.

- Pare, Ishida-kun!

Ela soluçou.

- Inoue-san! Me desculpe!

Suja. Ela se sentia podre. Se entregou a ele apenas por ter pensado estar junto a Ichigo. Ele não sabia o que se passava em sua mente, mas as lagrimas que ela secou sutilmente lhe traziam a dura realidade a tona, ele não era Ichigo.

- Vamos... vamos estudar, sim? - ela pediu sentando-se ao lado dele.

Rukia estava perturbada.

Assim que tentou ajudar seu capitão, correu para trazer o chá do homem que tossia penosamente. Rukia foi até a mesa próxima a porta e correu despejando da pequena jarra no copo miúdo.

Ela correu, mas ao se aproximar dele, Rukia tropeçou em uma das tiras que estavam soltas em suas sandálias e pronto, foi ao chão de uma só vez.

Vitae, assustado, tentava conter a tosse e ao se recompor, foi até a subordinada, ainda no chão. Rukia sentiu uma pequena vontade de chorar. Angústia e impotência era o que sentia e agora tinha os dois cotovelos ralados e a mão direita com um corte diagonal em sua palma junto de um grande pedaço de louça fincado sobre ele.

- Esta bem, Kuchiki. - e ainda no meio de alguns resquícios da tosse, ele a ajudou a se levantar.

A menina apoiava o braço direito com a mão ilesa, mordiscando o lábio inferior devido a dor aguda que sentia.

- Hai, taichou. Me desculpe, eu quebrei...

- Pare com isso, Kuchiki. Estou preocupado que caiu e se machucou. - ralhou Ukitake sério. - Por que está tão distraída hoje?

- Nada... Me desculpe...

Os olhos azuis da garota pairaram vagamente. Rukia estava tão perdida em seus pensamentos. Tinha maltratado Ichigo, que muito provavelmente só havia querido ser gentil com a tenente Hinamori. Como havia sido fria e insensível. Havia sido tão prestativa e havia feito um papelão.

- Kuchiki.

E a resposta fora o silencio.

- Eu sei o que você tem, - jogou ao ar o capitão. - e vou lhe dizer... Isso e loucura.

Se Rukia já tremia devido a dor que sentia na mão aberta, agora seu coração disparava.

- Eu sei que esta se relacionando com alguém que não deveria...

Ela engoliu seco.

Ukitake voltou a sua mesa e da gaveta tirou algumas ataduras e esparadrapos. Ele se sentara ao lado de Rukia e começara a cobrir o ferimento da menina, enrolando-a na palma da mão da subordinada que estava tão nervosa com a afirmação de Ukitake que nem mais sentira dor.

- Ichigo-kun.

O nome emitido por Ukitake foi ilibado na mente de Rukia. Ela chegou a, em um impulso, recolher a mão que era tratada por ele, o que lhe causou dor.

- Fique quieta, Kuchiki, senão vou acabar te machucando mais assim. - e ele ergueu os olhos negros e viu Rukia abaixar a cabeça. - Acertei?

Negar a ele era fora de questão. Ela apenas assentiu e aquele choro contido tentava se manifestar mais uma vez.

- Kuchiki... Aonde esta com a cabeça? Como foi se apaixonar por um humano e justo esse rapaz?

Rukia não sabia aonde enfiar a cara. Estava extremamente envergonhada.

- Sei que ele lembra muito e...

- Não! - interrompeu uma Rukia que parecia querer ate mesmo evitar ouvir o que ela já sabia que diria. - Não e nada disso, taichou.

- Bem, quanto aqui, acho que será o menor dos problemas, já que ele está prestes a se tornar capitão, mas o fato e que Byakuya-kun jamais...

Rukia sentia angustia. Aqui que ele dizia era na verdade tudo o que ela já sabia e negara focar.

- Taichou... Estou envergonhada. Se sabe sobre isso, deve ter visto algo comprometedor entre nos.

- Não, Kuchiki. Para falar a verdade- e um singelo sorriso cruzou seus lábios- achei que isso tinha demorado demais para acontecer.

Rukia o fitou surpresa.

- Na verdade eu não poderia achar alguém melhor para você que não fosse o Ichigo-kun. Ele e um ótimo rapaz e sei que a faria muito feliz. - e terminou grudando o ultimo esparadrapo no curativo da garota. - Mas eu acho, quer dizer, tenho certeza de que sua família ira aceitar.

- Eu sei...

- E sinceramente, o que me preocupa e o bem-estar do Ichigo-kun. Acho que Byakuya-kun seria capaz de coisas terríveis. Kuchiki! - ele olhou serio para a garota. - Não me diga que vocês já...

E vermelha como sangue que preencheu suas bochechas quando ela corou, Rukia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ah, ainda bem... - suspirou Ukitake ao levar a mão ao peito em uma sensação de alivio.

- Bem, Kuchiki, a decisão e de vocês. Contem com meu apoio, mas pense bem. Pelo bem do Ichigo-kun. Sei que ele e jovem e bastante inconsequente. Talvez devessem conversar.

Rukia assentiu, preocupação refletia nas orbes azuis. Será que seu irmão seria capaz de fazer algo contra Ichigo? Questionou preocupada.

- Bem, vou encontrar o Kyouraku-taichou para irmos beber um chá mais tarde. - levantou-se Ukitake enquanto recolhia o que havia usado para Rukia. - Cuide de tudo ai enquanto eu estiver fora, ok?

- Hai! E... taichou!

Ukitake virou-se e viu a garota se curvar.

- Arigatou.

- Não ha de que. Ainda sente dor?

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não só pelo curativo, mas por tudo. - prosseguiu Rukia ainda curvada.

Ukitake sorriu. Preocupava-se com o bem dos dois, porem sabia muito bem que não era fácil abrir mão de uma paixão, e sabia que o não rapaz não desistiria. Era esse o tipo de pessoa que Ichigo era e era aquela vivacidade e avidez que sabia que seduzia Rukia. Ele lembrava seu antigo tenente. Foi difícil se lembrar disso quando se recordou de como havia sido a paixão anterior. Épocas difíceis viriam para eles.


	7. Confronto

Entre o Amor e a Razão

Capítulo 7: Confronto

N.A.: Galera, estou postando bem regularmente agora, acho que engatei. Quero agradecer as reviews e em especial meu noivo Jorge André que sempre está me dando dicas e é praticamente um beta oficial da fic, se não for um co-autor XD A minha mega amiga e nakama Nanda-chan, que está betando ela e as oneshots que tenho lançado. E minhas nakamas Dani-chan e Eveline-chan que estão me dando muito moral pra continuar! *_*

Ichigo seguiu com Hinamori até um restaurante que ficava entre os esquadrões cinco e seis. O rapaz estava exausto. O treinamento com a garota havia acabado consigo e ele estava morto de fome. Hinamori também optou por poupar o rapaz, afinal, ele tinha que estar disposto para seu teste ao fim do dia.

Hinamori era uma companhia muito agradável. Apesar de tímida e retraída, Ichigo apreciou estar com ela, apesar de sempre temer tocar em certo assunto que pediram que não comentasse.

Assim que adentraram o local, o jovem teve uma agradável surpresa ao encontrar Renji e Ikkaku, ambos almoçando juntos. Assim que o ruivo avistou o amigo, chamou-os a se juntar a mesa.

_ Que bom vê-los por aqui. - Ichigo comentou enquanto se sentava.

- E você, Ichigo? O que faz aqui? - o homem calvo perguntou enquanto lambia as pontas do hashi que tinha a mão.

- Ah, eu não comentei, Ikkaku-san. Ichigo ira se tornar capitão. - explicou Renji, tão orgulhoso do amigo que parecia ser mérito seu.

- Serio? - retrucou Ikkaku com um ar espantado.

- Pensei que todos já sabiam. - comentou Ichigo, um tanto quanto decepcionado.

- E que essa informação foi passada apenas para oficiais de alta patente. - explicou Hinamori.

- Ei! Eu sou de alta patente! - retrucou Ikkaku, ofendido.

Eles riram.

A conversa se estendeu até o final do almoço. Renji comentava sobre as coisas do mundo dos vivos, o qual Hinamori não detinha muito conhecimento e ficava entusiasmada para ir mais vezes a passeio, como o rapaz.

- A Rukia e a que mais sabe de lá. Ate mesmo na escola humana ela foi. - Renji comentou.

- Ah, alias, Ichigo-san, será que a Kuchiki-san esta bem?

A pergunta de Hinamori bateu na alma de Ichigo. E verdade, ele nem havia se preocupado com os sentimentos dela. Culpou-se. Não era mais como antes que eram apenas amigos e brigavam, iam cada um para um canto e pronto. Ele precisava cuidar dela.

- Eu... Acho que a Rukia não estava muito bem essa manha. Droga, falei uma besteira e ela entendeu tudo errado...

- Vocês brigando não me espanta Ichigo. Me espantaria se estivessem andando de mãos dadas e sorrindo.

Ichigo sentiu uma leve pontada no peito. Era essa a imagem que passavam a todos. Sentiu-se o pior homem do mundo.

- Você sabe quando a Rukia ta naqueles dias... E muito difícil de lidar. - ele disse arrancando risos de Hinamori e Ikkaku.

- Todas elas são assim, Ichigo. E nossa missão aguenta-las.

- Não e verdade, Ikkaku-san! - birrou Hinamori.

- Ah, mas a Rukia e caso serio mesmo! Nessas épocas não ha quem a aguente! - Renji confirmou.

Ichigo riu.

- Mas falando nisso, Ichigo, você já teve algo com ela? - Ikkaku perguntou.

- Que?

Os dois rapazes exclamaram em uníssono.

- E claro que não, Ikkaku-san! E acho que você já bebeu sake demais por hoje. - disfarçou um Ichigo vermelho, realmente parecendo um morango.

Renji parecia muito incomodado com a questão.

- Fala serio, Ichigo! Quanto tempo esteve com ela lá? Ta que ela não e uma Matsumoto, mas ela da um bom caldo. Ou você e virgem?

A pergunta parecia soar como aquela mesa na qual sentavam caindo sobre a cabeça de Ichigo. Renji quase vomitou pensando nos dois juntos, Hinamori parecia querer fazer um kidou para desaparecer dali e Ichigo estava com tanta vergonha que nada conseguia dizer, apenas sentia suas bochechas ardendo quase que febris.

- A conta. Por favor. - suplicou Ichigo ao garçom que os atendia.

N-A: chorei de rir escrevendo e imaginando isso.

Já estava passando das cinco.

Ele estava ali a meia-hora, na área de treinamento do rokubantai e ate agora nada do capitão aparecer. Ele estava impaciente. Sentou-se na grama, vendo as folhas se soltarem violentamente das arvores devido à ventania que começava. Foi quando ouviu um farfalhar e olhou para frente para ver Byakuya. Ele chegava acompanhado de Renji que, antes de deixar o capitão, fez um sinal de positivo para Ichigo que correspondeu com o mesmo que, tremulo, tentava se focar ao taichou.

- Ei. Byakuya! Já está atrasado! - reclamou.

- Kurosaki, espero que esteja pronto. - foi tudo o que ele disse, já desembainhando a zampakutou ao andar em sua direção.

- Ei! Não ia me testar com kidous? - espantado, Ichigo deu um passo pra trás.

- E vou!

E quando Ichigo piscou, Byakuya não estava mais lá. Em um reflexo ele puxou zangetsu das suas costas e ao sentir a reiatsu de Byakuya, virou-se para trás para contra-atacar, mas para sua surpresa, ele estava a sua frente.

- Lento. - disse Byakuya ao ataca-lo.

Meio desorientado, Ichigo conseguiu se defender. As laminas das duas zampakutous se chocaram quando em um rápido movimento Byakuya não estava mais ali. Ichigo não entendia como ele estava tão rápido e não conseguia acompanha-lo. Já estava irritado com esse pega-pega, ainda mais na ultima vez que o capitão reapareceu ao seu lado e, sem tempo de conseguir se defender adequadamente, sua espada escorregou e lamina de senbonzakura abriu um corte profundo no antebraço do rapaz.

Ele gemeu ao sentir a dor do corte, rapidamente utilizando um shunpo para sair de perto. Se ele aparecia tão rapidamente nos lugares, a ideia de Ichigo simplesmente foi não ficar em lugar nenhum.

Ele fugia, quase sem saída. Se não podia usar Bankai, como seria rápido o suficiente. Se lhe contavam que Yoruichi e ele brincavam de pegar, imaginava como não era essa brincadeira.

Foi num súbito.

Byakuya apareceu na frente dele, algo menos que trinta metros, a zampakutou empunhada de forma decidida a atingir o rapaz. Não havia escapatória. O braço esquerdo atingido estava enfraquecido pela pancada na hora em que foi atingido e sem firmeza devido ao corte. Não conseguiria para-lo com uma das mãos apenas.

Lembrou-se de seu treinamento.

- Baka! A Hinamori vai te ensinar kidous de alto nível. Não vou te ensinar um sai, que e tão básico. Um bakudou de contenção tem que ser forte. Eu usei contra você quando te conheci porque achava que era uma alma comum...

Ele se lembrou das palavras de Rukia. E lembrou-se dos livros e seu treinamento com a tenente. Não teve outra reação. Ele apontou a palma da mão direita em direção a Byakuya e tentou recitar o pouco que sabia do kidou.

- Bakudou no 61; Rikkujou kourou.

E ao evocar o kidou, seis pilastras de luz prenderam o capitão. Byakuya, atônito, se surpreendeu e deixou escapar um leve sorriso. E não é que Kurosaki Ichigo aprendera kidous de alto nível em tão poucos dias, riu.

O rapaz ofegava, tonto. Talvez tivesse usado reiatsu demais, pois nem o capitão conseguia se soltar. Ele encarou Byakuya e riu, quase que zombando do fato de ter aprisionado o rival.

- E, parece que me surpreendeu. Mas usar toda sua reiatsu em um kidou desses e sua perdição. - e dizendo isso ele balançou a zampakutou com firmeza e os pilares se partiram. - Parabéns. Esta aprovado.

- Serio? - ele perguntou confuso.

- Sim. Você soube usar kidou e em uma situação de risco.

- Ah... Que bom...

E sentindo a vista ficar turva, ele sentiu o corpo pesar. Caiu de joelhos e apoiou-se nas mãos.

- Usou reiatsu demais em um mero kidou. - ponderou Byakuya ao se aproximar.

Estava ofegante. Ichigo lembrava-se apenas de Rukia e que havia dado o primeiro passo em busca de ficar junto dela.

- Vamos. Quero que vá jantar em minha casa. - Byakuya ofereceu.

Radiou aqueles olhos tão castanhos. Será que Byakuya estava se esforçando para se aproximar dele? Um fraco lampejo de esperança se acendia.

- Lá também vamos ver esse seu braço. - disse. - Renji!

E o ruivo surgia do nada, surpreendendo Ichigo.

- Renji? - ele indagou ao ver o amigo.

Um sorriso gigante emoldava os lábios de Renji que queria abraçar fortemente o amigo, mas conteve-se.

- Ajude o Kurosaki. Vamos para minha casa.

- Sim.

Ele estava pronto quando apoiou Ichigo em seu ombro e o auxiliou a se levantar. Com, dificuldades, o substituto se apoiou em Renji um tanto quanto confuso ainda.

- Estou bem, Renji. - Ichigo acalmou o amigo se recompondo quando apertou os olhos com forca sentindo a dor do ferimento do braço.

- E, o taichou pegou pesado! - examinou Renji pela manga rasgada do shihakushou rasgado.

- Tudo bem. Já estive pior... - riu.

- Vamos. - e Ichigo cedeu a aceitar a ajuda do amigo.

Byakuya chegou à frente seguido por Renji que apoiava Ichigo em seu ombro. Assim que eles chegaram, surgiu a morena, ansiosa assim que viu o irmão chegar. Ela sabia que Ichigo teria seu teste e havia pedido a Ukitake que saísse mais cedo para averiguar como havia sido o mesmo.

- Niisamaa!

Assim que o viu, Byakuya fechou o cenho como de costume e passou em silencio por ela. Rukia ia chama-lo, mas a resposta estava diante dos seus olhos. Ichigo sentou-se em um dos assentos da sala principal da mansão. Rukia abriu um largo sorriso ao ver o rapaz. Ichigo correspondeu com outro sorriso para a pequena.

- Ichigo! - exclamou ela ao ver o braço machucado dele.

- Baka! Que esta fazendo aqui? Devia estar no esquadrão! - brigou enquanto batia de leve na testa da garota.

- Baka! - gritou Rukia ao estapear a mão dele e afasta-la. - E ai? Como foi?

- Eu estaria aqui se não tivesse passado, sua boba? - ele riu da agressividade dela típica de quando estava preocupada com ele.

- Cala a boca! Vou pegar as coisas pra cuidarmos disso. - e envergonhada ela deu as costas. - Eu... para... parabéns!

Foi o que ela disse, acanhada, ao sair da sala. Ichigo sorriu ao vê-la assim.

Renji não entendera nada. Ficara apenas a observar a ação dos dois. Será que acontecia algo mais do que sabia? Talvez aquele jantar fosse a oportunidade perfeita para descobrir e talvez Ichigo ainda não devesse descansar logo.

- Venham. - Byakuya chamou ao passar pela porta da sala.

Rukia estava terminando de enfaixar o braço de Ichigo. O rapaz gemeu com dor quando a pequena ao terminar lhe deu um tapinha sobre o ferimento.

- Ai... - ralhou ele.

- Baka! Não aguenta nada! Nem parece homem!

Ichigo queria mostrar como era homem ali mesmo para Rukia, mas o máximo que fez foi mostrar a língua para a pequena que riu.

Ele sorriu enquanto colocava o kimono que Rukia havia pegado das vestes que eram reservadas aos hospedes.

Ele terminava de amarrar o obi a cintura quando sentiu duas mãos pequeninas envolverem seu corpo e a cabeça de Rukia apoiar-se em suas costas.

- Ichigo!

Ouviu Rukia sussurrar. Sentiu um arrepio cruzar sua espinha. Ele segurou as duas mãos da amada, acariciando-as e sem solta-las, virou-se e a abraçou. Rukia sentiu o peito ser preenchida pela substancia entorpecente do amor e se aconchegou no peito de Ichigo.

- Estamos chegando perto, Rukia!

- Ichigo... Que bom! - ela o abraçou com mais forca.

- Eu vou me tornar capitão... e você minha tenente! - exclamou.

- Shhh! - Rukia afastou-se para pousar os dedos sobre os lábios dele.

A morena virou-se para a porta que havia uma pequena fresta aberta e constatou não haver ninguém.

- Me impede de outra maneira de falar, heim! - desafiadores, os olhos castanhos dele a tentavam. - Não tem ninguém. - e assim que ela não suportou mais, os lábios suaves dele tocaram os seus de forma única e gentil.

Ela se entregou quase que imediatamente. As mãos que antes estavam dadas as dele agora caiam suavemente a medida que o rapaz soltou seus dedos um a um e deslizou as mãos firmes pela pele sensível da menina. Ela se arrepiou já que as mãos dele, invasivas, percorriam seu corpo sob o tecido negro do shihakushou. A língua quente provou do céu da boca de Rukia, explorando cada pedacinho de seu interior.

- Ei! - gritava certo tenente que passava pelo corredor e ao chegar a porta, teve de cobrir os lábios abertos ao presenciar a cena.

- Não... Não acredito! - ele sussurrou e colocou-se atrás da porta, ainda ouvindo o barulho emitido pelo estalar dos beijos que o futuro capitão preenchia a pequena.

Renji levou outra mão ao peito, numa tentativa inconsciente de aliviar aquele aperto forte e intenso que chegava a lhe causar dor. Rukia, em sua mente, era a mulher mais pura do mundo. Imaculada. Desde pequenos sempre a protegeu com todas as suas forcas, não deixaria homem algum macular aquela pureza tão singela e agora... ele a via aos beijos com seu melhor amigo. Para piorar, se existia algo fixo para Renji era a certeza de que, um dia, aquela pureza seria tirada sutilmente por ele, envolvendo-a com seu amor e ternura. Aquilo o levara ate onde estava. Pensar que um dia ela a pertenceria.

E Nunca a pressionou. Sempre soube que ela estaria sob suas asas e por um instante pensou aquele não ter sido seu erro. Esperara tanto que Ichigo chegara e a fizera cair tão facilmente.

- Não creio...

O ruivo balançou a cabeça e consigo as mechas vermelhas enquanto apertava firmemente os olhos. Não podia acreditar. Ele saiu rapidamente na vã tentativa de esquecer o que vira.

Ela encostou novamente no peito dele e o rapaz beijou sua testa. Ela levantou o rosto e viu aquela doçura tão nativa dele.

- Vamos! - chamou ele dirigindo-se a porta. Ele teve a impressão de ter ouvido alguns passos mas se resignou apenas colocando a cabeça laranja para fora do quarto observando o lugar. Não havia ninguém.

Ichigo sentou-se a farta mesa de frente a Rukia e ao lado da morena estava Renji. O ruivo estava muito estranho desde que se puseram a jantar. Quatro serviçais auxiliavam servindo belos pratos na sala de jantar da mansão dos nobres. Ichigo realmente estava maravilhado. Byakuya se sentava na ponta da mesa, pousado em seu trono de anfitrião. Assim que a serviçal que servia sake em seus copos terminou, servindo Renji por ultimo, um sorriso cruzara os lábios de Byakuya.

- Eu proponho um brinde ao futuro taichou Kurosaki Ichigo!

Ichigo achou que ia explodir de tanto orgulho. Byakuya havia mudado tanto seu comportamento. O líder do clã ergueu seu copo, levando os outros a fazerem o mesmo. Rukia teve de se conter, mas vê-lo naquela posição, de forma engraçada e estranha, a emocionou. Os copos se encontraram ao alto da mesa fazendo sake espirrar para todos os lados. Assim que brindaram, todos beberam.

- Kurosaki Ichigo! Me sinto honrado de tê-lo conosco jantando esta noite.

- Eu... e... bem... obrigado, Byakuya! - ele sutilmente curvou a cabeça, desconcertado.

Assim que ergueu os olhos, Ichigo teve um súbito mal-estar ao encarar Renji. O ruivo o fitava com asco.

- Ren...

Chegou a tentar falar, mas logo um enorme onigiri foi lançado em seu prato. Olhou para o lado e viu a moca de cabelos negros bem longos servindo seu prato, adornando-o agora com sashimi e tofu.

- Ah... Obrigado. - ele sorriu agradecido.

Rukia deu um pequeno risinho.

Ichigo estava tão acanhado, deixava-o tão inocente e... fofo.

- Bem, acho que o Ichigo quer nos dizer algumas palavras já que e o homenageado. - Rukia, provocativa, lançou.

- Eeeeu? - indagou o jovem assustado. - Bem... eu... eu não sei o que dizer! - ele cocou a cabeça. - Mas estou feliz de estar com vocês hoje e feliz pela nossa… aproximação, Byakuya!

Renji quase vomitou. Que nojo. Ichigo e seu capitão agora eram amiguinhos porque ele estava junto a Rukia. Era mais que nítido que o capitão havia escolhido o rapaz por pura conveniência, afinal, Ichigo era um mero humano, conclui.

A noite se seguiu amena. A conversa agradável exceto por Renji que mal falava e pouco comia. Byakuya, muito orgulhoso, contava historias do seu clã. Já Ichigo falava um pouco de como era sua rotina no mundo dos vivos e junto de Rukia contava historias de quando vivia na casa do jovem.

- Serio, Byakuya! Você não foi nada legal em levar a Rukia aquela vez! - e com tais palavras e o rosto avermelhado, Ichigo mostrava que o álcool já fazia efeito.

- Ichi...

- Eu não conhecia você. - respondia Byakuya e... Ele também estava bêbado? - Não sabia que era... um bom rapaz!

O ruivo mal falou todo o jantar. Parecia irritado angustiado. Os olhos já miúdos encaravam Ichigo com um ódio mortal. Não entendeu o porquê de o tenente estar tão sério, então divertido, decidiu descontrair a situação pensando amenizar o clima, ledo engano.

- E então, Renji? Se eu fosse você ficaria com medo! Posso acabar sendo seu capitão! Aposto que o Byakuya não aguenta mais você! – e gargalhou enquanto batia o punho a mesa.

Byakuya, comedido, riu do comentário de Ichigo balançando a cabeça. O jovem era tão imaturo. Mas de certa forma, o cativava.

Renji nada disse. A única atitude que teve foi se levantar ao som de um inaudível 'com licença'. Rukia, ao lado do ruivo, piscou confusa.

- Renji? – ela chamou, preocupada.

- Me desculpem. Não estou me sentindo bem hoje. – e terminou coçando a nuca por debaixo do rabo de cavalo rubro.

- Renji! – Ichigo chamou levantando-se.

- Fique ai. Já disse que não estou bem. – e tentou justificar. Não havia por que ser rude com ele naquele momento. Mas se pudesse voar no pescoço do ryoka, teria o feito.

- Não. Obrigada pelo convite, Kuchiki-taichou. – e curvou-se.

- Renji. – Byakuya chamou, fazendo Renji retomar a postura.

Os olhos acinzentados do nobre encararam os cor-de-mel de seu tenente. A verdade não ficara oculta ao seu reflexo.

- Espero que esteja melhor pela manhã. Temos um treinamento cedo com os novos membros do sexto esquadrão. Não quero fracos e para lidar com essa plebe, sei que é o mais recomendado.

- Sim, senhor.

E se curvando ele se dirigiu a porta. Nada foi dito a Rukia, muito menos a Ichigo, a quem, mesmo tendo dirigido a palavra, não ousou encarar. Não tinha coragem. Tinha nojo do rapaz. Ele violara a pureza de Rukia. E como sempre achara, ele havia roubado Rukia.

Ichigo piscou, preocupado, mas deu de ombros e voltou a se sentar.

- Que estranho. – Ichigo comentou. – ele estava tão feliz, comemorando que passei no teste! - concluiu. – Aconteceu alguma coisa com Renji...

E enquanto Rukia observava o rapaz conduzir o par de hashis em sua mão direita ao centro da mesa agarrando com eles mais um sashimi e levando-o ao seu prato, ela chegara ao xis da questão. Era mais que óbvio. Ele tinha os visto. Seu coração deu um disparo repentino, levando-a a suspirar.

- Oe Rukia! – Ichigo chamou. – Por que está pálida assim?

E como sempre, a atitude mais sutil que fosse não seria oculta aos olhos do rapaz.

- Não... – e desconcertada ela tentava recuperar o fôlego voltando a segurar os hashis. – Está tudo bem. Acho que estou um pouco cansada, só.

- Estamos todos cansados. – ponderou Byakuya. – Vou para os meus aposentos. Kurosaki, já pedi que preparassem um quarto para ficar esta noite. Não se preocupe.

- Anh! Mas Byakuya, tem certeza que...

- Eu não vou deixar que você saia daqui tão tarde assim, afinal, não seria um bom anfitrião. É um prazer recebe-lo.

E levantando-se, o imponente nobre capitão se retirou após sutilmente reverenciá-los.

- Oyasumi, nii-sama!

- Oyasumi, Byakuya!

Ichigo e Rukia cumprimentaram. Ele se retirou e em breve os dois estavam a sós novamente.

Os dois se entreolharam, um tanto quanto embaraçados quando, sem razão aparente, Ichigo fez uma careta, abrindo o máximo da boca e batendo com o hashi no canino.

- Ichigo! Que é isso? – Rukia indagou confusa e ao mesmo tempo irritada.

Ele não lhe deu ouvidos, apenas continuou a bater com as pontas de madeira dos hashis em seu canino. Enlouquecera, Rukia pensou.

- Baka! Tem um pedaço de alga gigante no seu dente. – ele finalmente avisou, envergonhado e voltando a comer.

- AH! – e as bochechas dela coraram violentamente. Que vergonha. – Seu... idiota!

- Mas eu só te avisei, baka! Você estava pagando maior mico há maior tempão.

- Baka! – e ela tentava de todas as formas tirar o pedaço de alga dos dentes.

Ichigo não se conteve e riu da menina, desesperada em tirar a comida presa entre os dentes.

Assim que conseguiu, Rukia fechou o cenho, irritada.

Ele não resistiu ao vê-la daquele jeito. A pele suave coberta por uma fina camada vermelha, aquela expressão irritada que brigava tanto com ele.

- Baka!

E antes que ela visse, ele estava atrás dela. Assim que sentiu as mãos firmemente segurando seus ombros, ela tentou abrir os lábios para reclamar, novamente preocupada quando viu a porta aberta, mas um arrepio intenso varreu sua espinha. Ele abocanhou seu pescoço, afundando nas mechas negras do cabelo repicado da morena.

- Ichi...

Ela não tinha escapatória. Os braços que tentaram subir para afastá-lo caíram em uma reação ao toque dele. Os lábios suaves e macios dele roçavam pela pele imaculada. A respiração dele entrava em contato direto com a sua pele, exalando um ar quente e delicioso. Ela fechou os olhos, inconscientemente na busca de um novo sentido para aquilo. As mãos dele, atrevidas, desceram por entre o corpo pela frente, adentrando sem o menor pudor o decote do kimono que ela vestia. As vestes foram alargadas pelas mãos dele, explorando o corpo de Rukia de uma forma voraz. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele agia com delicadeza, um instinto feroz o dominava, como se aquele fosse o último instante da sua vida, no qual devia saborear e provar tudo que Rukia tinha para lhe oferecer. Foi quando ele chegou aos pequenos seios da menina. Redondos e firmes, não eram tão pequenos quanto ele imaginava. Eram formosos, macios, pesados. Ele mesmo chegou a suspirar quando sentiu a parte tão sensível da garota e com aquele toque, ele sentiu os mamilos dela endurecerem, rígidos devido a excitação criada. Ele sorriu maliciosamente ao perceber aquilo, deixando as pontas dos dedos se deliciarem e a língua atrevida ousou a provar o colo da garota. O corpo dele ardia de vontade de tê-la. Um desejo e um instinto de possui-la que ultrapassava sua razão. Nunca se sentira tão excitado antes e seu corpo reagira muito bem aquilo, clamando pela plena satisfação que só teria ao conseguir tê-la entregue completamente.

Fo i um único barulho, eles não ouviram os passos.

- Taich...

E ele não pôde completar a sentença.

Rukia e Ichigo pararam atônitos, as vestes de Rukia abertas e os olhos violeta arregalados ao ver o ruivo em choque ao deparar-se com a cena. Renji havia esquecido sua zampakutou e havia voltado para busca-lo. Pequena dica da armadilha armada que havia sido deixada sobre a mesa.

Ichigo estava desconcertado. Os dois se repeliram em um instante, rapidamente, como imas de polos opostos ao se encontrarem. Ela tentou a todo custo rapidamente fechar o kimono, mas Renji havia testemunhado tudo. Ichigo ofegava, tenso. Agora era o substituto que não tinha coragem de encarar o tenente.

Um silêncio mortal pairou na sala. Renji permanecia imóvel. Um ódio descomunal tomou conta de si. Se não fosse o suficiente lhe ter roubado Rukia, flagrava Ichigo em cenas obscenas junto de Rukia, prova da pureza que já não mais havia naquela que sempre amou e serviu de inspiração em todos os passos de sua vida.

Ichigo só teve tempo de sentir um solavanco quando Renji o agarrou pela gola do shihakushou e o empurrou a parede. O rapaz apertou os olhos com força com o impacto da batida. Ao abri-los, encarou Renji a poucos centímetros. Os olhos miúdos cor de mel estavam sedentos pelo sangue de Ichigo. Este tentou virar o rosto, nitidamente envergonhado, quando o ruivo socou o rosto sem menor piedade.

- Ichigo! – Rukia gritou.

- Eu vou matar você, seu miserável! – Renji exclamou.

- Renji... – Ichigo chamou, sentindo o punho de o ruivo apertar a gola do shihakushou, ele se viu encurralado.

Renji sentia um ódio descomunal. Fora de si, ele soltou o rapaz apenas para, em um rápido shunpo, recuperar a zampakutou que estava sob a mesa e voltar ao encalce de Ichigo. Ele não reagira, permanecera no mesmo lugar, apenas ficou a observar a ação de Renji.

- Renji, não quero lutar com você. – Em poucas palavras, Ichigo sussurrou.

- Não vamos lutar seu idiota! Eu vou te matar! – e com seu grito, Renji ergueu zabimaru, pronto para ataca-lo.

É, a chapa esquentou pro lado do Ichi! . Continuarei em breve! Deixem reviews, comentários, tomates.


	8. Mentiras

_**N.A.: Oi, pessoal! ^^ Estão todos bem? Bem, esse início de capítulo serve para um anúncio. **_

_**A partir do capítulo 10, o rating da fic vai mudar pra T+. Por quê? Porque digamos que agora vamos entrar numa parte mais séria em que Ichigo e Rukia terão situações mais tensas e, sim, teremos hentai também. Nada ofensivo, porém, não vou manter o rating em K+ quando teremos coisas mais fortes, né? ^^**_

_**Agradeço a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando, mesmo os que só lêem e não deixam reviews. Só de lerem já fico feliz ao ver os ratings altos! ^_^ E aos que deixam reviews, muito obrigada! ^^**_

_**Mais uma vez agradecendo a Nanda, Eveline e agora Iamelaa que são as principais que tem me motivado a permanecer escrevendo sempre! ^_^ E ao meu noivo Jorge André que me dá tantas dicas pra fic! ^^ **_

_**Vamos ao que interessa! ^^**_

_Ichigo só teve tempo de sentir um solavanco quando Renji o agarrou pela gola do shihakushou e o empurrou a parede. O rapaz apertou os olhos com força com o impacto da batida. Ao abri-los, encarou Renji a poucos centímetros. Os olhos miúdos cor de mel estavam sedentos pelo sangue de Ichigo. Este tentou virar o rosto, nitidamente envergonhado, quando o ruivo socou o rosto sem menor piedade._

- Ichigo! – Rukia gritou.

- Eu vou matar você, seu miserável! – Renji exclamou.

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Escrito por: Mi Yuuki X, Michele P.R.**

**Capitulo 8: Mentiras**

- Renji... – Ichigo chamou, sentindo o punho do ruivo apertar a gola do _shihakushou_, ele se viu encurralado.

Renji sentia um ódio descomunal. Fora de si, ele soltou o rapaz apenas para, em um rápido _shunpo_, recuperar a _zampakutou_ que estava sob a mesa e voltar ao encalce de Ichigo. Ele não reagira, permanecera no mesmo lugar, apenas ficou a observar a ação de Renji.

- Renji, não quero lutar com você. – Em poucas palavras, Ichigo sussurrou.

- Não vamos lutar seu idiota! Eu vou te matar! – e com seu grito, Renji ergueu _zabimaru_, pronto para ataca-lo.

- Faça o que você quiser.

Ichigo deu de ombros, desviando o olhar da lâmina prestes a atingi-lo.

Foi quando uma nuvem de cor rosada invadiu o lugar com uma explosão.

Renji o soltou e se afastou. O ruivo tossia confuso, sem conseguir enxergar as coisas ao seu redor. Um pouco zonzo ele deu alguns passos para trás, quase tropeçando enquanto tentava com a mão livre e a que erguia _zabimaru_, dispersar a fumaça.

Ichigo aproveitou para se distanciar, apesar de não estar enxergando muita coisa. Foi quando do lado de fora daquela nuvem espessa ele viu Rukia. Em suas mãos estava um pequeno tubo com tampa em formato de um _chappy_. Ele entendera o que aconteceu.

- Argh! Que droga é essa? – e confuso Renji tentava de forma vã enxergar no meio daquela névoa.

Assim que ela se dissipou por completo, viu Ichigo e Rukia sentados a mesa, observando confusos ao ruivo desesperado.

- Ei, Renji, quando vai voltar para comer? Vai ficar aí brincando até quando? – Rukia provocou, fingida.

- Mas... – e ele olhou então para a espada em sua mão. – o que eu...

- Você disse que ia me matar, Renji. – Ichigo revelou. – E tudo isso porque disse que seu cabelo estava péssimo hoje. – e fingindo chateação, Ichigo apoiou a cabeça nas mãos.

- É sério? – e ele olhou para os dois um pouco zonzo. – Que estranho.

- Bebeu todas já. Melhor você ir para casa. Byakuya quer você cedo pra treinar. – Ichigo explicou.

Renji se viu patético com sua espada liberada em suas mãos, fazendo-a retornar para a forma selada e, apesar da confusão, ele sabia que havia algo de errado. Mais ainda quando viu a maçã esquerda do rosto de Ichigo que estava roxa. Nitidamente um hematoma causado há pouquíssimo tempo.

- Eu que fiz isso, Ichigo? – ele questionou.

- Anh? – Ichigo pareceu desnorteado, quando Rukia interceptou.

- Ah, isso não é nada. Você ia era matar o Ichigo. – Rukia riu.

O ruivo coçava a nuca. As coisas que aconteceram não existiam na sua mente e pior, não tinham o menor sentido. Será que havia feito tais loucuras mesmo? Sentiu um gosto amargo de _sake_ cruzar sua garganta e sentiu-se tonto. Realmente, talvez tivesse bebido demais, concluiu.

- Affe... – suspirou. – Me desculpem. Não me lembro de nada disso.

- Quer que eu te leve, Renji? – Ichigo questionou ao amigo.

- Não precisa. Já estou no esquadrão mesmo. Vou ver se me sinto melhor até amanhã.

Renji saiu sem ao menos se despedir.

O plano havia dado certo, mas pela sequência de fatos ser totalmente desconexa, acabou que tudo ficara com um ar estranho. Ao menos tinham convencido Renji de que algo muito estranho havia acontecido com ele, por culpa de sua bebedeira, claro. Assim que ele saiu, Ichigo e Rukia sentiram um alivio descomunal. Suspiraram juntos.

Ichigo lançou-se para trás, as costas no assoalho de madeira. Ele cerrou os olhos, abrindo os braços.

- Não acredito... – concluiu ele. – Olha, a gente tem muita sorte de que o Renji é burro, viu?

Rukia nada disso e, para surpresa de Ichigo, a _shinigami_ apenas se levantou, séria, retirando-se da sala.

- Rukia? – levantou-se ele.

A garota não lhe respondeu.

Rukia tratou de ajeitar ainda mais o _obi_ do _shihakushou_ ainda alargado pelas mãos invasivas de Ichigo que percorreram a pouco seu corpoe já ia saindo quando Ichigo a segurou.

- Que está havendo, Rukia? – Ichigo indagou, metade de seu corpo ainda no chão nitidamente irritado com a quietude dela.

- Que houve? – retrucava Rukia retoricamente. – Fomos quase pegos por causa da nossa falta de discrição! Você viu como Renji agiu? Ichigo, isso está tudo errado! Temos que acabar com isso! – exclamou.

- Acabar com isso? – incrédulo, Ichigo questionava. – Está louca? Não quer mais ficar comigo? É isso? Por causa do Renji? – gritava. – Porque gosta dele, não é? Não quer tirar as esperanças que esse idiota tem de ficar com você!

Rukia piscou, confusa. Nunca vira Ichigo tão enfurecido. Ela sabia que Ichigo não achava Renji um idiota e tampouco queria ofendê-lo, mas realmente, se existia algo que Rukia não sabia e agora tomava conhecimento, era de que o rapaz humano tinha ciúmes.

- Ichigo... – chamou ela, meio sem ter o que dizer.

- Eu entendi, Rukia! Você não quer ficar comigo e tirar suas esperanças com outras pessoas! – ele afirmou com o cenho fechado.

- Ichigo, não é nada disso! – tentava ela arguir no pouco tempo em que ele a deixava falar.

- Não, Rukia. É isso. Você não quer que exponhamos nossos sentimentos, você não quer que eu fique com você. Você está mais preocupada com o que o Renji ou seu _nii-sama_ vai dizer. – e terminou chamando Byakuya pelo apelido carinhoso e respeitoso que Rukia se referia ao irmão adotivo. – Com licença.

E Ichigo se retirou.

Se Rukia havia dando o pontapé inicial, Ichigo havia encerrado a discussão.

Ela decidiu não se opor mais a ele. Apenas viu o rapaz de cabelos laranja deixar a sala e dirigir-se aos seus aposentos.

Não tinha como saber do ciúme que Ichigo tinha, mas ele devia ser sensato e entender que ela se preocupava. Não só com o relacionamento deles, mas com a vida de Ichigo, que ficaria em perigo se descobrissem. A reação de Renji apenas reafirmou aquilo que ela havia esquecido enquanto mergulhada na paixão de Ichigo.

Se já tinham problemas suficientes para tirar seu sono, agora tinham mais um.

Ichigo saiu cedo da mansão dos Kuchiki, sem ao menos sentar-se a mesa para o café-da-manhã, deixando apenas um bilhete agradecendo Byakuya pela hospitalidade.

Convocado pelo _soutaichou_, estava cedo no _ichibantai_. Não demorou muito para que o senhor o atendesse.

- Kurosaki Ichigo-kun. – chamou o velho assim que ele adentrou a sala principal.

- _Ohayo_, Yama-jii. – cumprimentou Ichigo. – Digo, taichou, digo...

O velho balançou a mão ao ar fazendo menção para o confuso rapaz esquecer o fato de que não sabia se portar.

Ichigo sabia que não conseguia se comportar como um verdadeiro _shinigami_ a sua frente. Aquilo só o deprimiu mais. Não passava de uma criancinha querendo brincar de ser capitão, pensou.

- Me desculpe.

O velho notou o olhar perdido nas castanhas de Ichigo. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Estaria o jovem infeliz agora que passara na primeira fase para se tornar capitão.

- Bem, primeiramente parabéns. – cumprimentou. – Soube que passou com louvor no teste do _rokubantai_. Usou um _kidou_ na casa dos 60, não? Muito bom para quem nunca utilizou nenhum _kidou_. – explicou elogiando.

- Ah... obrigado. – e corado ele tentou sorrir um pouco.

- Algo de errado? – questionou o velho ao notar a atitude estranha de Ichigo.

- Anh? Não... Nada, _soutaichou_... – respondeu Ichigo, tenso.

- Não parece feliz para alguém que está na metade do caminho para se tornar um capitão do _Gotei_. – concluiu. – Algo lhe aflige?

Ichigo estava mais que nervoso. Agora para piorar, a maior autoridade da _Seireitei_ lhe questionava sobre seus problemas emocionais, mas jamais poderia lhe revelar. E mesmo que pudesse, não era algo prudente se abrir com aquele homem.

- Não! De maneira alguma, _soutaichou_. Peço... desculpas. É que... estou um pouco preocupado com a minha família no mundo dos vivos, é isso. – disfarçou ele com a mais esfarrapada desculpa possível.

- Não se preocupe. Hoje poderá voltar. Amanhã você começará sua nova fase de testes e creio que precisa de um pequeno descanso.

- Ah... obrigado! – ele agradeceu se curvando.

- E aproveitando, quero lhe apresentar o capitão que estará lhe guiando em seu segundo teste. Acho que já a conhece, mas segundo as formalidades no exame de admissão para taichou, devo lhe apresentar.

Ichigo olhou para a porta que os dois guardas que se colocavam diante dela abriram.

- Na verdade... – o velho dizia enquanto observava também a porta. – devo dizer capitã. – e enfatizou o fato de ela ser uma mulher.

E quando concluiu a frase, a capitã do _nibantai_, Soi Fon, aparecia.

Ichigo não acreditava. De todos os capitães, teria logo que treinar e realizar seu teste com Soi Fon? Ela havia sido treinada por Yoruichi, fazia parte da _Onmitsu Kidou_ e matava qualquer um rindo, sendo esse último detalhe algo que apenas Ichigo pensava.

Séria, a mulher adentrou o salão. Os passos firmes e a postura esguia eram emoldurados no belo corpo da capitã que o que tinha de bela, tinha de rígida.

- Fico honrada de ser uma capitã a participar do teste, _soutaichou_. – e dizendo isso, a capitã se curvou diante dele. – Tenho certeza de que ensinarei as melhores técnicas de combate ao Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Ah... o... obrigado, Soi Fon-taichou. - agradeceu Ichigo, tremendo ao encará-la.

Os olhos negros da mulher encaravam com malicia o rapaz. Havia mil e uma maneiras de lhe torturar, Ichigo sabia que estava perdido.

- Apenas quero deixar claro que o treinamento da _Onmitsu Kidou_ é extremamente rígido.

- Na verdade, nenhum dos exames de taichou até hoje teve participação do capitão do _nibantai_, exatamente pela dificuldade imposta, porém como estamos tratando de um _shinigami_ em especial como Kurosaki Ichigo, não acho nada mais justo que prova-lo ao máximo.

Ichigo engoliu seco. Sentia-se um ratinho de laboratório testado pelo Yama-jii. Suspirou, meio decepcionado. Mas realmente quem sabe seria um bom treinamento. Teria que rezar agora para que estivesse inteiro até o dia do exame, já que antes teria de treinar com a capitã.

- Temos uma nova turma de formandos da academia que selecionei para fazer parte da _Onmitsu Kidou_, _soutaichou_. Gostaria de integrar Kurosaki Ichigo a eles para se acostumar com os ensinamentos teóricos iniciais e os primeiros treinamentos.

Talvez estivesse exagerando, ele pensava consigo mesmo. Quem sabe não seria tão ruim treinar com a capitã. Ela parecia tão comprometida e, de qualquer forma, não mataria um candidato a capitão, certo?

- Acho muito interessante. – o velho assentiu. – Bem, então, Kurosaki Ichigo, a partir de amanhã você tem uma semana para aprender as técnicas de combate da Soi Fon-taichou e realizar o exame. Está dispensado.

- Hai!

Ichigo assentiu, cumprimentando em seguida os dois capitães. Soi Fon parecia sedenta por treinar o rapaz. O velho permanecia inflexível. Ichigo retirou-se, a mente tentando fugir da preocupação do novo treinamento. Sua situação com Rukia estava complicada, tudo parecia estar complicado.

Assim que saiu do _ichibantai_, para sua surpresa, encontrou a pequena.

Ichigo a viu carregando uma pilha de papéis. A pequena tinha dificuldades, quase os derrubando. Pensou em ignorá-la, não queria falar com ela naquele momento, mas não podia ao vê-la precisando de ajuda.

Rukia nem ao menos o tinha visto quando sentiu o peso sair das mãos e os olhos azuis refletiram Ichigo a ajudando. Ele tomou os papéis dos braços de Rukia que permaneceu sem entender.

- Que está fazendo?

- Não é obvio? – perguntou ele com frieza. – Estou te ajudando. – explicou. – Para aonde vai levar isso?

- Não te interessa. – retrucou.

Uma veia saltou na testa de Ichigo. O atrevimento de Rukia lhe irritava e muito. Ele cerrou os punhos amassando os papéis quando viu as marcas roxas sob os olhos de Rukia.

- Que foi isso no seu rosto? Não dormiu bem? – perguntou ele, sem encará-la.

- Não. Dormi muito bem. – ela não era forte o suficiente para admitir.

- Não parece. Está quase cambaleando. - provocou.

- Ichigo! – parou ela com as mãos na cintura. – Se me encontrou pra me provocar, me dê licença que tenho muito o que fazer além de aguentar suas provocações!

- Você tem mais é que ouvir minhas provocações sim! – gritou ele, adorando o fato de Rukia ter se descontrolado e já partido para a briga, para não dizer o contrário.

- E com que dever? Me desculpe, mas não tenho nenhuma obrigação com você! – riu irônica. – Aonde já se viu, eu tendo obrigações com esse idiota...

- Tem sim! E é melhor você me respeitar, ouviu?

E a briga já reunia uma pequena multidão em volta que ouvia os berros entre os dois.

- Por quê? – Rukia cruzou os braços, incrédula no escândalo que ocorria.

- Porque eu te amo!

E ao dizer aquilo, Ichigo soltou os papéis e puxou Rukia para si. Ela não conseguira nem ao menos tentar resistir quando os lábios dele devoraram os seus. Ele a segurava com força, quase que a machucando, de forma suficiente que ela não pudesse sair dali.

Os shinigamis em volta aplaudiram, afinal já estavam sedentos pelo 'final feliz' do escândalo que ocorria. Muitos aplaudiam e assoviavam. Uma tremenda algazarra. Rukia continuava a tentar se soltar quando ouviu uma voz conhecida no meio de muitas que comentavam coisas como: "A Kuchiki está com o substituto de shinigami."

- Que linda cena!

E a chegada do homem que aplaudia fez os outros em volta se calarem.

- Parabéns, Kuchiki e Ichigo-kun! Tenho certeza de que essa cena ficará perfeita no Festival de Teatro da Semana Cultural da Seireitei.

Ichigo e Rukia encararam incrédulos o capitão do juusanbantai. Ele tinha um belo sorriso no rosto, mas mais bela ainda era a desculpa dada.

- Vejam essas pessoas, ficaram todas convencidas de que realmente estavam brigando e terminaram com a linda cena de amor dos dois protagonistas.

- Festival de Teatro? – muitos perguntavam.

- Oh, é uma surpresa, mas fizemos esse teste para ensaiar os dois que estavam interpretando muito mal para a estréia. Em breve seus capitães farão o anuncio formal. Não se preocupem.

E logo que a graça que era do beijo escandaloso entre a nobre e o humano que havia se tornado shinigami acabou, os espectadores se dispersaram, nitidamente decepcionados pelo fim do escândalo e da fofoca que isso geraria na Seireitei. Não passava de uma encenação.

Assim que ficaram a sós, o capitão de longos cabelos brancos se aproximou. Sério, sussurrou.

- Kuchiki e Ichigo-kun, quero vocês no juusanbantai agora.

Não havia como esconderem mais, Ukitake sabia disso. Os comentários já haviam começado e em breve a relação entre os dois ficaria exposta a Byakuya. Alguma coisa devia ser feita. Ukitake faria.


	9. Descanso

**Entre o amor e a razão**

**Capítulo 9: Descanso**

**Escrito por: Mi Yuuki X**

Na sala do capitão do juusanbantai, Juushirou Ukitake, pairava um clima tenso e desagradável. O homem de longos cabelos esbranquiçados observava sua subordinada e o substituto de shinigami, um de costas para o outro, apesar de estarem sentados na mesma direção, de frente para sua mesa, a qual os separava dele.

Rukia estava visivelmente irritada e igualmente Ichigo. E, mais que tudo, envergonhados da situação criada e por terem sido salvos por Ukitake.

O capitão, meio sem graça, pigarreou na tentativa de chamar atenção.

Não houve reação de nenhuma das partes. Decidiu repetir o ato.

Os dois voltaram sua atenção para ele, mas assim que se viram um pouco próximos, decidiram se afastar, emburrados e com o cenho franzido, igual duas criancinhas que acabaram de brigar.

- Kuchiki e Ichigo-kun. – Ukitake começou. – Estou muito preocupado com a situação de vocês.

- Situação? – Ichigo piscou confuso. Que situação?

- Estão iniciando um relacionamento que, creio que têm conhecimento, é proibido e um tabu para a Soul Society.

- Tabu? – Ichigo questionou.

- Sim. – ele respondeu enquanto servia chá aos dois e em seguida para si mesmo. – Ou acha que é permitido que um shinigami, uma alma que pertence a Soul Society, se relacione com um humano?

- Mas eu também sou um shinigami! E vou virar capitão! – explicou Ichigo exasperado.

- Não é o mesmo, Ichigo-kun. – retomou Ukitake, deixando Ichigo desolado. – E vamos colocar a situação real, a Kuchiki pertence a uma família nobre. Acho que esqueceu do capitão Kuchiki, certo?

Ichigo suspirou, voltando a se acomodar. Ele apoiou os ombros sobre a mesinha e em seguida a cabeça sobre as mãos.

- Ukitake-san, eu estou querendo me tornar capitão para me... – e encarou a cara emburrada de Rukia, fazendo seu sangue ferver de raiva da baixinha quando decidiu continuar. – me casar com Rukia.

Ukitake arregalou os olhos castanhos, deixando o recipiente em que bebia o chá quase escorregar de suas mãos.

- Ichigo-kun, isso é algo muito sério.

- Sei que é arriscado, mas prometi a Rukia que se tivesse que lutar com Byakuya, com a Soul Society... e até mesmo com o senhor, Ukitake-san... – e reclinando-se a mesa, encarou profundamente seus olhos. – eu vou lutar. Farei de tudo para ficar com a Rukia. – afirmou.

Ukitake estava mais que atônito, quase que afásico, sem conseguir expressar nada diante daqueles penetrantes olhos do jovem petulante que um dia invadira a SouL Society e agora estava disposto a impor suas condições em nome do seu amor.

Ele deu uma risadinha na tentativa de descontrair, o que surpreendeu Ichigo.

- Não se preocupe. Não terá de lutar comigo. Não tenho nada contra seu relacionamento com a Kuchiki, mas como faço parte do Gotei... caso me seja ordenado algo... – e foi a vez dele encarar. – tentarei hesitar, mas provavelmente não poderei assumir que estou ao lado de vocês.

- Ukitake-taichou!

Eles ouviram o chamado de uma voz feminina acompanhado de passos. A porta deslizou para o lado revelando a terceira oficial Kiyone.

- Com licença, taichou, Kuchiki e Kurosaki Ichigo-san.

- Tem toda, Kiyone. – dispôs Ukitake enquanto terminava de pousar o chá sobre a mesa.

- O senhor pode vir um instante? Parece que uma equipe que estava em Rukongai teve alguns problemas, precisávamos de uma decisão sua... – explicou.

- Sim, irei até a sala de reunião. – e levantou-se. – Com licença, Kuchiki e Ichigo-kun. Já volto.

Aquele meio tempo em que Ukitake se retirou foi suficiente para a mente de Rukia girar em torno de tudo que estava acontecendo. Ela ficou a observar Ichigo que bocejava, quase dormindo sobre a mesa.

Agora até Ukitake se envolvia nesse relacionamento tão confuso. Será que valia a pena? E se realmente aquilo acontecesse? Se a SouL Society se opusesse, se Ichigo tivesse de lutar contra seu irmão? E se o ferissem? E se o matassem?

- Ichigo, acho que temos que dar um fim nisso. – ela disse baixinho.

- QUÊ? – Ichigo indagou, saindo do início de seu sono. – Isso de novo, Rukia? Já discutimos sobre isso! – tentou ele cortando o assunto.

- Ichigo, você não está vendo? Se continuarmos com isso, você vai acabar lutando contra o nii-sama e pior, vai ser caçado pela Soul Society... Ichigo, podem te matar! Não posso permitir isso! Eu prefiro que nos separemos! – decidiu ela.

- Dane-se. Não dou a mínima para o que você quer. – disse ele, virando-se para o outro lado.

- Ichigo! – chamou ela desesperada. – Por que nunca dá atenção para o que falo?

A voz manhosa dela fez com que Ichigo percebesse que ela realmente estava desesperada.

- Porque nada do que você está falando reflete o que você está sentindo, baka. – explicou. – Você não quer terminar comigo. Só isso é motivo suficiente para eu ignorar todas as suas hipóteses. Só para você ter conhecimento, não tenho o mínimo medo se esses capitãezinhos vierem tentar me matar... – e suspirou, voltando se aconchegar nos braços sobre a mesa aonde apoiava a cabeça.

- Ichigo... – ela chamou.

Rukia sentia-se feliz pela segurança que ele transmitia.

Porém ela conhecia muito bem a imprudência de Ichigo e sabia como isso iria acabar.

Não havendo saída, ela apenas se conformou em encerrar a conversa ali quando sua mão chegou aos cabelos revoltos do rapaz. Ela afagou os fios laranjas, fazendo o garoto ronronar com o carinho.

- Te amo, Ichigo. – ela disse.

- Eu também. – respondeu ele sem encará-la.

- Kuchiki! Ichigo-kun!

A voz de Ukitake ao entrar na sala chamou atenção dos dois.

- Terei que resolver um problema em Rukongai. – explicou. - Podemos continuar nossa conversa depois? – perguntou ele, parecendo apressado.

- Sim, claro, taichou. – assentiu Rukia acompanhada por Ichigo.

- Com licença. E... por favor, tomem cuidado. – advertiu.

- Hai!

- Bem, eu vou para a minha casa. – explicou Ichigo ao ver Ukitake sair.

- Pra casa? – e o coração dela sentiu uma pontada. Não ficaria com ele aquela noite?

- Sim. O soutaichou me dispensou por hoje. Depois de amnahã começo meu treinamento com a Soi Fon-taichou. – e pesadamente ele revelou, nitidamente nada satisfeito.

- Anh? Justo com ela? – piscou Rukia incrédula.

- Sim. – afirmou. – O soutaichou disse que também preciso saber combate físico. E vou ficar uma semana treinando com uma turma da academia que irá entrar na Onmitsu Kidou. Ao menos foi isso que o soutaichou e ela falaram.

- Bem... pode ser difícil, mas você pode aprender muita coisa. – Rukia tentou animá-lo. – Amanhã é minha folga. – revelou.

- Quer ir pra minha casa? – perguntou.

Rukia se surpreendeu com a pergunta tão de repente de Ichigo. Chegou a corar de leve.

- Mas... pra que, Ichigo, eu...

- Pra ficar comigo, oras. E também você tem que ir para o colégio, faz muito empo que não aparece lá, sua aluna relapsa. – ralhou de brincadeira fingindo dar um soquinho na testa da menina.

Ela riu. Ichigo sorriu ao ver aqueles lábios tão lindos emoldurando um belo riso. Aproveitando que a mão estava tão próxima, deslizou pelos fios negros de Rukia e afagou, puxando-a para perto. Selou um suave beijo em sua fronte, tão carinhoso e delicado que a menina se arrepiou ao sentir os lábios do substituto em contato com sua pele.

- Vou sim. – ela afirmou. - Só vou arrumar minhas coisas.

- Ok, te espero na sua casa, então. Aproveito e converso com Byakuya.

- Você? – ela riu. – Conversando com o niisama?

- Sim, ué. – e ele parecia envergonhado com o deboche dela. – Coisa de capitães. – revelou.

- Ah, tá... – ironizou ela cruzando os braços. – Ah, agora que me lembrei! Prometi a Inoue que quando fosse a Karakura, levaria os bolinhos de arroz que fiz uma vez e ela tanto gostou! – revelou.

- Ok, você faz lá em casa. – disse ele, levantando-se.

Rukia se levantou logo em seguida. Ele a puxou para perto e a beijou suavemente nos lábios. Eles se separaram rapidamente e ela o encarou com paixão. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam ao refletir a pequena. Ichigo sentia-se tão completo com ela e tão perdido nos azuis de seus olhos que algo inexplicável se formava dentro de si. Uma sensação de plenitude, talvez uma intensa harmonia que o fazia esquecer tudo que havia ao redor. Ele a segurou nos ombros, puxando-a para um abraço firme.

Rukia sentia os músculos de Ichigo pressionados contra seu corpo. Não podia evitar em sentir um intenso calor ao entrar em contato com o corpo tão definido e atraente do rapaz. Mas mais que tudo, sentia o calor de Ichigo. Aquele ninho de carinho que a envolvia, que a protegia, que cuidava dela. Não podia hesitar em deixar escapar um sorriso ingênuo enquanto tinha a cabeça pressionada ao peito dele.

- Já vou. Te amo. – declarou antes de soltá-la.

Ela o viu partir. Tinha ainda de terminar alguns serviços, mas a mente só estava focada agora em tê-lo mais tarde. Decidiu tentar se concentrar no que tinha de fazer, mesmo que forçosamente.

Chegaram tarde a casa em Karakura.

Rukia ainda fora cozinhar os bolinhos de arroz prometidos. Ichigo ficou na cozinha acompanhando o processo. Ficou embasbacado ao admirá-la usando um avental rosa estampado com chappies e os cabelos presos. Estava linda e, melhor que tudo, parecia uma dona-de-casa, sua esposa... cozinhando para ele, riu.

Rukia estava linda. E era tçao prendada na cozinha. Ela controlava o fogo, retirava os bolinhos do óleo fervente e os secava antes de coloca-los, tão perfeitos, na vasilha que iria armazena-los.

- Aonde aprendeu a cozinhar assim, Rukia? – indagou Ichigo.

- Hm? – piscou ela. – Sempre gostei de czinhar desde que o nii-sama me adotou. – riu. – Por quê? Estou fazendo algo errado? Tá sujando muito? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Não. - sorriu ele. – Está ótimo... e está linda. – admirou.

Ele se levantou da cadeira a mesa aonde estava se sentado.

Ele foi até a bancada da cozinha aonde Rukia depositava os bolinhos e, sem ela perceber, a abraçou pelas costas, mordiscando-lhe o pescoço exposto pelo cabelo preso. Ele a segurou pela cintura e a beijou com intensidade. E enquanto a beijava, não hesitou e pegou escondido um bolinho da menina que, ao perceber, bateu a escumadeira de alumínio na mão do rapaz.

- Por que fez isso? – exclamou ele, sentindo a dor do ferro quente em sua mão.

- Pra não comer antes de eu terminar. Baka! – e terminou xingando. – Estava me seduzindo para isso, é? – sentia-se usada.

- Baka! Não é nada disso. – explicou.

- Quando eu terminar, vou te dar um para comer. – condicionou.

- Tá bom! – e meio chateado ele se sentava novamente a mesa.

Rukia terminou um pouco tarde, já passava das onze, de fritar os bolinhos.

Quando fitou a mesa aonde Ichigo estava sentado, viu o rapaz com a boca aberta, babando, adormecido. Era por isso que estava tão calado, concluiu.

Ela retirou o avental e o pousou sobre as costas de uma cadeira próxima a Ichigo, na qual se sentou e, se aproximando, passou a sussurrar seu nome. Ele não reagira. Devia estar mesmo cansado desses testes para se tornar capitão, pensou. Ela corou quando viu o rosto de Ichigo mais de perto. Era tão atraente e assim, adormecido, parecia tão em paz. Sorriu antes de balançar de leve o ombro do rapaz.

- Ichigo! – chamou ela. – Vamos, acorde.

- Hm?

Ela logo viu os olhos castanhos dele se abrirem, um pouco desorientado por ter adormecido na cozinha e ao lado daquela bela garota. Ele piscou algumas vezes até sua imagem entrar perfeitamente em foco.

- Rukia?

- Vamos pra cama, você está morto. – riu ela.

- Não, mas você ainda vai terminar de...

- Já terminei.

Rukia se levantou, puxando Ichigo que logo se levantou também.

- Me desculpe. – pediu ele enquanto coçava a cabeça meio envergonhado. – Não queria ter dormido. – explicou.

- Tudo bem. Você estava me atrapalhando falando que nem uma matraca mesmo...

- Ah obrigada pela sinceridade. – e uma veia saltava na testa do rapaz.

Os dois subiram juntos para o quarto. Rukia, que já usava seu pijama, seguiu direto para o armário quando foi pega por Ichigo.

- Que foi? – indagou ela.

- Já esqueceu? Você não dorme mais no armário. – explicou.

- Mas... – com as bochechas coradas, ela tentava argumentar.

- Vem!

Ichigo a conduziu a cama. Rukia sentia-se ainda extremamente desconfortável em dividir o mesmo leito com o rapaz. A cama de solteiro, estreita dele, fazia com que os dois tivessem de dormir quase que colados e aquilo a incomodava. Sentia-se atrevida e até mesmo impura. E se acontecesse algo? Ela estava tensa quando Ichigo a fez se sentar e levantou as pernas pequenas da garota e a ajeitou na cama. Puxou as cobertas até a altura do peito da menina e depositou um beijo em sua testa, deitando-se logo em seguida.

Ela estava sem ação. A naturalidade de Ichigo era algo que a incomodava mas ao mesmo tempo lhe fazia se sentir bem. Talvez estivesse com preocupações demais. Ledo engano.

Assim que se deitou, Ichigo voltou a se sentar.

- Tá muito quente, né? – perguntou ele, pedindo uma confirmação.

- Anh? Mais ou menos... – concluiu ela.

- Se importa se eu tirar a camisa?

Rukia corou. Seu coração disparou.

- Anh... É... É claro que não. – gaguejou.

Rukia assistiu de camarote ao rapaz retirar a camisa e expor cada pedacinho do corpo que tanto a tentava. O abdome definido, os ombros largos e os braços levemente musculosos. Ele estava realmente suando, o que fez a pele branca do rapaz brilhar. Ela corou, virando-se para o outro lado. Não queria vê-lo.

- Rukia? – Ichigo indagou.

Ele voltou a se deitar e para sua surpresa, envolveu o corpo de Rukia.

Rukia estava a beira de uma sincope, tinha certeza disso. As mãos de Ichigo, junto a seu peito, sentiram o coração acelerado dela.

- Sua boba. Não vai acontecer nada, não. – e gentilmente beijou as costas da menina.

O toque de Ichigo a fez se acalmar. Os braços dele a envolviam gentilmente enquanto ela tinha as costas protegidas por ele. Sentiu-se confiante em virar-se de frente a ele e então apoiou a cabeça ao tórax dele. Ichigo deslizou os dedos pelos cabelos negros da menina até que ela adormecesse e o mesmo também caísse em seu sono.

Viria um longo dia.

Fazia tempo que os dois não iam a aula.

Ichigo estava a beira da reprovação e Rukia, bem, as pessoas só lembravam dela quando a mesma ia de fato ao colégio. Tiveram de se conter para durante o caminho, não seguirem de mãos dadas apesar de que, atrevido, Ichigo sempre tentar bater a mão livre dela, sendo que em uma delas trazia uma pequena cestinha com os bolinhos, o que a arrancava risos. Assim que chegaram, avistaram duas pssoas muito conhecidas, mas de uma maneira nunca vista antes.

Ishida e Inoue, de mãos dadas na porta do colégio? Ishida parecia radiante, o que fez Rukia sorrir, mesmo sem entender muito, afinal, era obvio, já Ichigo parecia tão surpreso que não esboçou nenhuma reação. Inoue, por sua vez, parecia extremamente desconfortável em encontra-los ali.

- Ohayo, Kurosaki! Kuchiki-san. – Cumprimentou o quincy.

Ele exibia a ruiva que tinha em suas mãos.

- Ishida! Como vai? Inoue!

Rukia se aproximou da amiga que, sem cerimonias, demonstrou que não parecia muito disposta a abraça-la, o que fez Rukia recuar, um tanto quanto envergonhada. Ichigo observava confuso a situação.

- Ohayo, Kuchiki-san. Kurosaki-kun.

- Mas que surpresa vê-los aqui e... – Rukia não sabia por onde começar, mas observou as mãos dos dois e Ishida terminaria de revelar.

- Sim, Kuchiki-san. Eu e a Inoue-san agora estamos namorando.

- Sério? – Rukia piscou. – Parabéns! Eu sempre achei que combinavam! Fico muito feliz! – Rukia esboçava com um belo sorriso, realmente estava feliz pelos amigos.

- Caramba, que de repente. – comentou Ichigo quando abriu um sorriso. – Parabéns Ishida e Inoue. – Tenho certza de que serão muito felizes!

Inoue observou o sorriso de Ichigo. Era tão sincero.

Não havia uma ponta de ciúme. Estava realmente feliz em vê-la com outro.

Ela sentiu uma forte angústia. Frustração. Chegou a forçar sua mão para sair do laço feito com Ishida quando decidiu que deveria ser mais prudente. Não havia o que fazer.

- Inoue, trouxe os bolinhos de arroz que me pediu.

E simpática, a shinigami retirou o paninho que cobria a cestinha na qual estavam e mostrou a comida. Inoue observou, não sabia o que dizer, como reagir. Ela sorriu de maneira forçada.

- Ah, obrigada Kuchiki-san. – agradeceu, meio que desinteressada. - Mas hoje eu e o Ishida-kun vamos almoçar com as meninas. Já havíamos marcado de comer pães doces. Não vai ficar muito legal com salgado... – e discretamente devolveu a cestinha.

Ichigo engoliu seco ao ver a atitude tão desagradável de Inoue. Rukia nitidamente havia ficado decepcionada, apesar de ter tentado relevar.

- Ah... tudo bem, Inoue. – e riu sem graça. - A gente come outro dia, né?

- Inoue-san, podemos comer com a Kuchiki-san. Ela mal vem pra cá. Vamos deixar as meninas hoje. – Ishida tentou articular.

- Não, Ishida-kun. A Tatsuki-chan vai ficar chateada... – explicou a ruiva, inflexível.

Ichigo notou a expressão entristecida de Rukia. Sabia como ela havia ficado até tarde preparando aquilo justamente para Inoue e agora ela fazia aquela imensa desfeita. Nem ao menos parecia Inoue de verdade, ela não agia daquela forma infantil e pior, mesquinha.

- Tudo bem. Eu e a Rukia vamos comer mesmo em outro lugar. – entrava Ichigo.

- Kurosaki? – Ishida notava que ele apenas estava intervindo no impasse criado.

- Não se preocupem. Eu e a Rukia vamos realmente ter o que fazer no intervalo.

E sem hesitar, Ichigo tomou a mão de Rukia e seguiu o caminho para dentro do colégio.

Ishida ajeitou os óculos, perturbado com a situação criada. Foi quando olhou para a ruiva que permaneceu observando Ichigo e Rukia saírem de mãos dadas. Ela sentia raiva. Agora mais que nunca. Ichigo havia saído para defender Rukia e ainda dessa maneira... Não sentia nem um ciúme ao vê-la com Ishida.

- Por que fez isso, Inoue-san?

Saindo de seu devaneio, ela tornou sua atenção ao quincy que parecia confuso e até um pouco irritado, mesmo sem demonstrar, pela atitude dela.

- O que?

- Se desfez assim da Kuchiki-san. Ela estava tão animada, coitada...

- Me dê licença, Ishida-kun!

Ela saiu, desvencilhando-se da mão do quincy que ficou sem ação.

Inoue correu, soltou a mão de Ishida tão rápido que o rapaz não teve tempo de segurá-la.

O quincy suspirou profundamente, sabia muito bem o motivo da atitude de Inoue e o que significava aquela expressão de angústia e frustração. Decidiu respeitá-la e não a seguiu.

A ruiva correu o mais rápido que pôde, afastando-se do colégio. Cansou-se rápido de tanto que se esforçara, chegando a parar sob uma árvore, aonde levando uma mão ao peito, ela ofegava e se apoiava ao tronco da mesma.

- Eu vi tudo.

Ela ouviu uma voz familiar. Olhava para os lados a procura de seu dono.

- Acho que está na hora de tomarmos o que é nosso por direito.

E assim que olhou para cima, viu o ruivo de longos cabelos presos e olhos cor-de-mel. Usava suas vestes negras de shinigami e um sorriso convicto e malicioso cruzava seus lábios.


	10. Ameaça

_- Eu vi tudo. _

_Ela ouviu uma voz familiar. Olhava para os lados a procura de seu dono._

_- Acho que está na hora de tomarmos o que é nosso por direito._

_E assim que olhou para cima, viu o ruivo de longos cabelos presos e olhos cor-de-mel. Usava suas vestes negras de shinigami e um sorriso convicto e malicioso cruzava seus lábios._

-X-X-X-

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capítulo 10: Ameaça**

**Escrito por: Mi Yuuki X **

**N.A.:** _Olá, gente. Capítulo passado não deu pra dar N.A., uffa, tive que decidir umas coisas meio em cima e manter isso aqui semanalmente tá sendo um desafio para mim junto com outros projetos que tenho pela net e meu trabalho de verdade também, além da pós, enfim. . Mas agradeço novamente os hits e as reviews, todos que lêem que me motivam a continuar isso aqui toda semana! ^^ Estamos num ponto chave da fic, a partir de agora vamos ter menos situações engraçadas e a fic começará uma parte bem mais séria. Se tiverem sugestões, algo que não gostarem, por favor, avisem. Estou sempre aberta a sugestões e críticas, claro! ^_^ Não odeiem o Renji nem a Inoue, por favor. XD_

-X-X-X-

- Re... Renji-san?

Ela piscou, desconcertada.

O tenente saltou do alto da árvore e pousou ao seu lado, assustando Inoue que levou uma mão ao peito. Não entendia o súbito aparecimento do rapaz.

- Como vai? – cumprimentou ele meio que desinteressado.

- Ah... Bem. E você? – curiosa ela se curvou enquanto cruzava os braços atrás da cintura. – Que surpresa vê-lo aqui. – e tentou disfarçar o atual estado em um sorriso. - Algum _hollow_ que veio eliminar ou uma missão do Byakuya-san? – perguntou.

- Não. – respondeu friamente Renji.

Ela o viu se recostar no tronco da árvore. Aquela situação estava muito estranha.

- Vim aqui porque ainda não acredito no que meus olhos viram. – revelou.

- Hm? – e confusa ela arregalou os olhos de tom cianeto.

Renji suspirou profundamente antes de abrir os olhos novamente e encarar Orihime que agora se sentava a sua frente. Por estar de saia, ela se ajoelhou cuidadosamente quando sentiu certo volume incomodar. Afundou a mão pelo bolso da saia de pregas e tirou de lá um pequeno bombom.

"_- O intervalo tinha que ter no mínimo uma hora, não acha, Ishida-kun?_"

Ela se lembrava de quando conversara com ele pela manhã.

" _Ele a respondeu:_

_- Mas aí seria mais tempo de intervalo que de aula, Inoue-san. – ria o quincy da ingenuidade da menina, sempre tão cativante. – Mas por que queria tanto tempo assim de intervalo? – indagou._

_- Porque comeríamos mais! – gulosa ela exclamou. – É muito tempo de aula. Sempre fico com uma fome... – comentou ela enquanto massageava o próprio estômago. _

_O quincy ficava admirado com o jeito meigo da ruiva. Ela ainda falava quando ele foi até a pasta que levava para as aulas e retirou de lá o pequeno bombom de embrulho dourado e detalhes prateados. _

_- Pegue._

_E quando ele se aproximou, tomou a mão da menina tagarela e num gesto único, sem que ela nem visse o que lhe oferecia, ele encobriu a palma dela com sua mão e depositou ali o bombom, aproveitando para sentir a suave pele macia que a princesa tinha._

_- Anh? _

_E quando Ishida soltou sua mão, ela encarou o que ele havia lhe dado. Corou no mesmo instante._

_- Na-não, Ishida-kun! Não precisa me dar isso! E afinal, tenho que emagrecer, estou ficando enorme, veja o tamanho que estou! – e sem graça ela começou a argumentar._

_- Quando estiver com fome na aula, pegue e coma, certo?_

_E um tanto quanto maroto, o quincy sorriu para ela, fazendo com que as bochechas já rosadas da menina corassem ainda mais. _

_Ishida era tão atencioso._

_Era o tipo de rapaz que qualquer garota gostaria de ter como namorado._

_Ele não era só bonito e elegante._

_Ishida era sensível e carinhoso. Parecia prestar atenção a tudo, estar sempre disposto a auxiliar e prestar assistência as pessoas, em especial a quem ele parecia amar verdadeiramente. Ele não parecia amar, ele realmente amava. Talvez o erro de Inoue fosse se recusar a enxergar aquilo._"

- O que está pensando? – Renji perguntou após Inoue passar tanto tempo calada e pensativa.

Ela piscou, tirando o olhar vago da sua expressão e corou sem graça.

- Me desculpe, Renji. – revelou ela mostrando a língua com um riso. – Estou viajando aqui. Mas... – e ela se lembrou do ponto que a conversa parara. – o que você viu que ainda não acredita?

- Você ainda não percebeu? Inoue, não seja falsa. – ele foi direto e aquilo a atingiu. – Eu vi o que aconteceu. Sei que está se mordendo de ciúmes da Rukia com... aquele canalha do Ichigo!

Inoue engoliu seco. Além de Renji ter lhe apontado algo que realmente a ofendera mas não deixava de ser verdade, notou um ódio tão grande naqueles olhos quando o viu referenciar Ichigo.

- Anh? Do que está falando, Renji-san? Não... Não fiz nada. – e um pouco envergonhada ela baixou a cabeça.

- Inoue. – e o ruivo inclinou-se para frente.

Agora ele estava em uma posição em que ela não podia esconder seu rosto e os olhos marejados.

- Não tem nada disso, Renji-san. – e entre alguns soluços ela foi falando. – Eu não tenho nada com o Kurosaki-kun, não tive ciúmes e... – ela ergueu a cabeça para mostrar um falso sorriso entre as lágrimas. – Por que eu teria ciúmes da Kuchiki-san? Mesmo se eu gostasse do Kurosaki-kun, eles não têm nada, né?

Renji suspirou pesado. Inoue era mais difícil de lidar do que pensava que era.

- Inoue. – Renji chamou, tentando pedir mais atenção. – Eu os vi se beijando na casa do tachou...

Ela encarou o ruivo que dessa vez foi quem desviou seus olhos. Sabia que aquilo a magoaria.

- Se... se beijando? – ela perguntou um tanto quanto incrédula. – Não... não é verdade. – riu.

- É sim. – confirmou o ruivo voltando a se recostar a árvore. – Eu sei que você está sabendo também. Se não soubesse, não estaria namorando o Ishida. Você nunca faria isso se não fosse por uma fuga. – concluiu. – Todos sabem o quanto você ama o Ichigo...

E Inoue se lembrou de quando viu Ichigo e Rukia se beijando na festa.

E dançando...

E a revelação de que ela e Ishida agora namoravam, trazendo com isso a expressão feliz da satisfação de Ichigo em vê-los juntos. Não havia ciúme.

E por fim, as mãos de Rukia e Ichigo dadas quando ele saía em sua defesa contra ela mesma.

E mais uma vez aquele silêncio foi interrompido. Dessa vez quando Renji a encarou, foi após ouvir o choro da garota. Renji estava certo. Havia dito tudo que ela estava sentindo, tudo que estava errando. Estava com Ishida meramente o usando para atrair ciúmes, mas não obtivera sucesso. Estava cheia de ciúmes, sabia que estavam juntos. Era um fato. Não dava pra negar mais.

- Renji-san... Você gosta da Kuchiki-san, não é? – e tentando se conter entre os soluços, ela perguntou.

Renji ficou um pouco apreensivo em revelar. Sentiu-se encabulado, mas era óbvio.

- É claro que sim. Se hoje sou tenente... é porque fui para a _Seireitei_ porque queria dar uma boa vida para ela...

Inoue viu Renji corar, desconfortável em revelar seus sentimentos assim. Mas se queria conquistar a confiança da menina, teria de se abrir.

- Inoue! – ele chamou, segurando-a pelos ombros. - Eu **vivo** pela Rukia! – enfatizava. - Há anos! E você... você conhece o Ichigo também há muito tempo, você sempre o amou! Isso esta errado, não é justo!

Inoue se surpreendeu com o tom desesperado de Renji. Ele realmente parecia decidido a tomar uma atitude. Ele estava certo, mais que nunca, e ela estava disposta a fazer também o que ele a pedisse, que seria, decerto, o próximo passo.

- E o pior de tudo... ele é um humano e a Rukia é uma _shinigami_! A Soul Society jamais permitiria, Inoue.

Renji tinha as armas perfeitas e isso agora a convenceria caso ela tivesse alguma dúvida em relação a ser certo ou não o que fariam. Se ela entrasse em conflito, agir em defesa dos mesmos, defende-los da própria imprudência seria um fator que a faria se convencer. Renji estava certo disso. Tinha os meios certos caso a consciência de Inoue estivesse disposta a trai-la.

- Tem... tem razão. – ela assentiu, enxugando as lágrimas.

- Vamos impedir isso, Inoue. Temos que abrir os olhos do Kuchiki-taichou. A Rukia e o Ichigo estão loucos, imprudentes. – explicou.

- Mas... o que faríamos, Renji-san? – perguntou ela realmente sem saber como agir.

- Temos que mostrar ao Kuchiki-taichou. Ele impedirá essa loucura. – e se levantou. – Não sei quanto a você, Inoue... mas estou disposto a fazer tudo o que for possível... e até o impossível para ter a Rukia de volta! – revelou.

Inoue teve um mau pressentimento quando ouviu as palavras do _fukutaichou_ do _rokubantai_, mas assentiu. Não podia negar que também estava disposta.

- E se der algo errado? – indagou temerosa.

- Não vai dar. – revelou. – A única coisa que tem de errado é esses dois estarem juntos.

Talvez Inoue não soubesse que as consequências daquele acordo com Renji pudesse trazer complicações tão sérias...

-X-X-X-

Já era tarde e Ichigo chegara exausto do colégio. Fazia tempo que não ia e a falta da rotina fazia com que tudo se tornasse mais cansativo. Pior era lembrar que no dia seguinte teria de ir treinar com a _Onmitsu Kidou _e Soi Fon.

Rukia vinha atrás dele. Afinal, continuavam agindo normalmente diante da sua família. Não queria que seu pai sequer desconfiasse de que estava se relacionando com a _shinigami_. Provavelmente Isshin sugeriria uma festa, soltasse fogos, organizasse um feriado, um pique-nique, ou outras coisas idiotas que só surgiriam unicamente da mente de seu pai.

Ele esperou Rukia entrar e, para sua surpresa, ela permanecia com aquela expressão desanimada que emoldurou seu rosto durante todo o dia. Apesar de tentar disfarçar, era evidente o quanto ela estava triste pela desfeita de Inoue.

" _Não havia ninguém no terraço do colégio no intervalo e foi ideal para que os dois fossem aproveita-lo juntos. Ela tentava manter uma expressão alegre, mas parecia de imediato não conseguir conter o desânimo quando abriu a cestinha e viu os bolinhos de arroz._

_Notando-a desconfortável, Ichigo, sem fazer cerimônias, pegou um deles e abocanhou._

_- Hm... – e foi mastigando. – Está uma delícia. – disse com a boca cheia._

_- Não precisa dizer isso para me agradar... – pontuou ela, um tanto quanto grosseira._

_- Baka! Estou elogiando a comida que fez. Por que está dizendo isso? Se estou dizendo que está bom, é porque está. Está muito gostoso. – e terminou de comer, lambendo os dedos. – Vou pegar mais. – avisou._

_Rukia permaneceu com o olhar distante. Não pegou nenhum bolinho de arroz, apenas observou Ichigo come-los. De certa forma aquilo havia lhe agradado, mas Rukia sentia-se incomodada. Se fosse dizer que era apenas pelo o que aconteceu pela manhã com Inoue, era mentira. Estava incomodada com tudo. Até quando teria que viver escondendo seu relacionamento com Ichigo? Aquilo era certo? E até quando aquelas questões iriam pairar em sua mente a ponto de não desfrutar seu tempo precioso ao lado do substituto que tanto amava? _

_- Baka! – ele a chamou, puxando-a para junto de si._

_Rukia não teve tempo de reagir, mas não vendo muitas pessoas ao redor, não se importou e repousou a cabeça sobre o peito do rapaz que a abraçava. _

_- Não ligue para o que a Inoue fez. Ela não sabe valorizar sua amizade. Vamos levar o que sobrou para o Sado, ok? Ele também vai adorar. Você cozinha muito bem._

_Aquele afago conseguiu confortar um pouco o coração de Rukia, mesmo que na visão de Ichigo ela estivesse preocupada apenas com Inoue... Ela sorriu, roçando a cabeça no peito do rapaz quando de repente os dois viram um clarão e um barulho diferente. Ichigo olhou por cima da cabeça de Rukia e viu Keigo com uma câmera fotográfica na mão._

_- KEIGO! – gritou ele ao largar Rukia. - Que está fazendo?_

_- Tirando fotos, claro, ué. – ingenuamente ele respondia. – Mas... _

_E antes que Ichigo percebesse, chegara Mizuiro por trás do rapaz._

_- ... Olha só de quem tirei fotos, Mizuiro. – e mostrou na câmera a foto. _

_O outro adolescente abriu um largo sorriso quando viu a foto._

_Ichigo abraçando Rukia tão protetivamente enquanto ela sorria afagada em seu carinho._

_- Que ótimo. Será ótimo para o trabalho de redação. – o jovem exclamava para o amigo. Um grande furo descobrir que o Ichigo e a Kuchiki-san estão... Mas peraí, Kuchiki-san está com o Ichigo? Como assim? E eu não sabia? – e ignorando o olhar de ódio de Ichigo, Keigo correu até o rapaz de cabelos alaranjados. – Ichigo, que amigo é esse que não conta para seu melhor amigo que está namorando e... Kuchiki-san, como foi entregar sua pureza a esse idiota?_

_Ele exclamava dando seus ataques histéricos enquanto Rukia parecia desconcertada._

_- Parabéns, Ichigo e Kuchiki-san._

_Mizuiro cumprimentou com discrição, porém um sincero sorriso._

_- Não é isso... que estão pensando... – disse Rukia baixinho, quase que num tom inaudível._

_- Deixa eu ver, Keigo. – e Ichigo pediu calmamente a câmera ao rapaz._

_- Claro! _

_Keigo entregou a câmera profissional a Ichigo que ao invés de olhar a foto, abriu o compartimento da mesma e retirou o cartão de memória. _

_- Idiota!_

_E tirando forças não se sabe de onde, Ichigo tratou de partir o cartão de memória aonde estava contida a prova de seu crime com Rukia._

_- Ichigoooooo ~~~ - grtou o rapaz desolado. – Por que fez issoooo?_

_- Vamos embora, Rukia._ "

Ichigo lembrou, sentindo novamente o pânico que aquela foto havia gerado. Porém, estava tranquilizado ao saber que havia destruído qualquer prova que pudesse colocar o relacionamento entre Rukia e ele em risco. Talvez mais que relacionamento, talvez a vida deles... Decidiu dar de ombros.

- Oe, Rukia. – chamou. – Até quando vai ficar aí com essa cara, hein? – indagou o substituto após fechar a porta quando a garota entrou.

- Me desculpe.

Foi tudo o que ela disse antes de abrir o armário, adentrar o móvel e fechá-lo.

- Rukia! – Ichigo gritou, batendo a porta. – Não, fala sério. Você não vai ficar assim por causa da atitude estúpida da Inoue! – e não ouvindo resposta, ele tornou a gritar espancando a porta de madeira. – Rukia!

- Cala a boca, idiota! – ela gritou ao abrir a porta e encará-lo.

E quando ela tentou fechá-la de novo, Ichigo a impediu, segurando a superfície amadeirada e em seguida o braço de Rukia.

- Você não vai ficar aí dentro o resto da noite. – avisou.

Rukia não teve saída a não ser arrastada pelo rapaz para fora do armário. Ele tinha uma expressão séria e realmente parecia irritado quando a conduziu sem um pingo de delicadeza, segurando-a firmemente pelo braço até sua cama, onde a sentou.

- Fique bem aí. – e cruzou os braços, de pé.

Rukia ergueu o rosto para vê-lo. A luz apagada fazia com que a única iluminação existente ali fosse da lua através das cortinas que dançavam com a brisa noturna que invadia o ambiente.

- Rukia. – e tentando falar de forma mais amena, ele começou. – Por que está assim? O que a Inoue fez te chateou tanto? – perguntou, ajoelhando-se a frente dela.

- Não, Ichigo... – omitiu. – Não se preocupe.

E dando assunto por encerrado, ela sorriu se levantando quando o rapaz a puxou e a lançou de novo a cama.

- Já conversamos sobre isso de manhã, certo? – ele reforçara a idéia.

- Ichigo, me deixa sair daqui.

E ao tentar se levantar de novo, Ichigo não teve outra saída a não ser empurrá-la de volta a cama e se sobrepor ao corpo dela, segurando-a pelos pulsos.

- Você não vai sair daqui enquanto estiver com essa cara de anã retardada.

- Anã... re...tar... dada...? – Rukia silabava quando Ichigo sentiu talvez a pior dor da sua vida. Pior que qualquer corte de espada, que qualquer luta já passada. Ele sentiu o joelho de Rukia ir de encontro com a parte mais sensível do seu corpo. Não... Ela não tinha feito isso, ele não podia crer naquilo.

Ele despencou na cama, segurando a parte atingida enquanto gemia ao tentar xingá-la. Na verdade, mal conseguia abrir a boca, pois queria manter o pouco ar que havia nos seus pulmões.

- Sua...

- Baka!

Ela gritou ao voltar a se trancar no armário.

Ichigo levou um tempo para se recompor quando pensou em voltar a questioná-la sobre sua atitude. Talvez Rukia precisasse de um tempo sozinha para refletir, pensou. Não iria incomodá-la. No dia seguinte iriam a Soul Society e quem sabe conversariam no caminho. Ela ficara no armário aquela noite. Ele não interviu na decisão.

Foi cedo quando eles partiram para a _Soul Society_. O dia ainda estava amanhecendo e não trocaram muitas palavras. Ichigo estava realmente chateado por Rukia ignorar seu questionamento, mas não gostaria de pressioná-la pedindo para que revelasse seus sentimentos e, o mais importante, ela mesma passasse a se despreocupar com os problemas que talvez fossem grandes apenas na idéia deles.

O substituo estava decidido de que um dia teria de ir falar com Byakuya. Assumir Rukia era um fato e não iria demorar aquilo a acontecer. A única coisa que gostaria era de primeiramente se tornar capitão, assim Byakuya teria de aceita-lo de qualquer forma. Estavam com uma relação tão boa. O medo de Rukia parecia tão infundado, mas não podia ignorar as preocupações de Rukia, era o jeito dela.

Assim que chegaram ao _juusanbantai,_ aonde Ichigo a deixou antes de ir ao _nibantai_, antes de chegarem próximos a entrada da área do esquadrão, Ichigo a parou e segurou as mãos da menina.

- Rukia. – chamou. – Fique tranquila, ok?

Parecia mais que Ichigo pedia para se tranquilizar, pois ver Rukia tensa daquele jeito o incomodava muito. A garota desviou o olhar, mas soltando sua mão, Ichigo pousou dois dedos ao queixo da menina, tornando a encará-lo.

- Não desvie seus olhos de mim também. – pediu. – Não se preocupe. Não estou nem aí se a Inoue, o Renji, qualquer um for contra a gente. Te amo, baixinha.

E como se Ichigo tivesse o mágico poder de eliminar todos os problemas da sua mente, ele a abraçou, envolvendo-a com aqueles fortes braços e a aninhando no calor do seu corpo. Ao se separarem, ele selou um beijinho suave em seus lábios que a fez rir.

- Vai trabalhar, vai. – mandou. – Mais tarde nos vemos.

- Bom treino. – disse ela.

Os dois se despediram e ela ainda ficou a observar a partida de Ichigo, que voltara pelo caminho por onde vieram. Assim que ele saiu de seu campo de visão, ela retomou seu caminho para entrar no esquadrão. Ainda estava chegando, dando a volta na área quando ao cruzar a última esquina antes da entrada, ela sentiu o corpo ser arremessado com força contra o muro.

Ela gemeu temerosa e mal podia recuperar o ar do impacto de suas costas com a parede quando reabriu os olhos após o impacto e viu o ruivo de olhos cor-de-mel. Ficou tão surpresa de forma que não conseguia falar. Gaguejou seu nome.

- Re... Renji?

Renji apertou com mais firmeza o _shihakushou_ da garota. Sentia tanta raiva de tê-la visto com Ichigo. Aquilo já parecia tão comum, vê-la com seu rival, aquele que um dia chamara de amigo.

- Até quando você vai ficar com isso, hein, Rukia? – sussurrou ele chegando próximo em seu ouvido enquanto a segurava.

- Do... do que você tá... tá falando, Renji? – engasgava ela. – Você tá... me machucando...

- Rukia. Não vou te machucar. – prosseguiu ele. – Mas se você não acabar com essa palhaçada HOJE ainda com o Ichigo, eu vou contar para o _taichou_... e eu mesmo vou matar esse miserável!

- Quê? – Rukia exclamou, arregalando os já enormes olhos azuis.

- É o que ouviu, Rukia. Eu já sei de tudo. Você termina com ele HOJE ou eu mato o Ichigo e conto tudo para o capitão!

_**Continua...**_


	11. Impassibilidade

_Renji apertou com mais firmeza o shihakushou da garota. Sentia tanta raiva de tê-la visto com Ichigo. Aquilo já parecia tão comum, vê-la com seu rival, aquele que um dia chamara de amigo._

_- Rukia. Não vou te machucar. – afirmou ele. – Mas se você não acabar com essa palhaçada HOJE ainda com o Ichigo, eu vou contar para o taichou... e eu mesmo vou matar esse miserável!_

_- Quê? – Rukia exclamou, arregalando os já enormes olhos azuis._

_- É o que ouviu, Rukia. Eu já sei de tudo. Você termina com ele HOJE ou eu mato o Ichigo e conto tudo para o capitão!_

x-x-x-x-x-x

_**N.A.: **__Gente, pra quem estava sem inspiração para desenvolver esse capítulo, confesso que escrevi muito mais do que costumo e peço desculpas pelo capítulo ter ficado longo. Preciso desenvolver a história e os capítulos na média que estava fazendo não estavam rendendo tanto quanto queria. Isso faria com que a fic tivesse trocentos capítulos! ^^' Muito obrigada as reviews que todos tem deixado, agradeço a todos que estão lendo, acompanhando, gostando, dando dicas... ^^ São minha motivação para continuar isso aqui! ^_^_

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capítulo 11: Impassibilidade**

x-x-x-x-x-x

- Mas... O que deu em você, seu louco?

Rukia encarou temerosa os miúdos olhos cor-de-mel do ruivo ao mesmo tempo em que tentava, de forma vã, desvencilhar-se da mão firme do tenente que a forçava, prensando seu corpo contra o muro.

- Você ouviu bem.

- Do que está falando? Ichigo e eu não temos nada! De onde tirou isso?

- Não tirei de lugar nenhum. Eu os vi se beijando na mansão do capitão, Rukia. Eu vi tudo. – ele afirmava.

Rukia sentiu o chão desaparecer sob seus pés. Então além do que havia visto no jantar da mansão, Renji havia presenciado outra situação em que estava com Ichigo. O coração dela acelerou e a tensão dela não passou despercebida ao perspicaz _fukutaichou_.

- Não tem como me negar! – exclamou.

- Renji, se você continuar me machucando assim, eu vou gritar! – ameaçou Rukia, na tentativa de cortar o assunto e principalmente se libertar dele.

- Pode gritar. Grite a todos que eu vou contar a verdade! Quer que eu conte ao seu irmão? Ele vai se arrepender mesmo de ter pegado uma garota miserável de _Rukongai_ quando souber que você não passa de uma qualquer...

E o barulho emitido pela palma da mão de Rukia contra a face esquerda de Renji ecoou naquele silêncio aonde apenas as vozes dos dois e os gemidos de desespero de Rukia em se soltar haviam sido audíveis. O tenente ficou estático, boquiaberto. Rukia ainda tinha a mão aberta estendida. Ela arfava, não sabia que se pelo esforço realizado em tentar sair do domínio do ruivo ou pela raiva causada pela afronta do mesmo.

- Ru... – ele tentou balbuciar quando seus dedos se soltaram do _shihakushou_ da garota.

- Nunca mais fale comigo, Renji!

E foi a vez de Renji sentir os pés cair em um imenso buraco. Os olhos azuis de Rukia estavam mais gélidos que nunca. Ela olhava com ojeriza para o tenente.

- Esqueça que eu existo! Se quiser contar para o _nii-sama_, conte. Já disse que não tenho nada com o Ichigo, mas se quiser insistir nisso, vá em frente! – desafiou ela ao lhe dar as costas.

- Rukia! Espere! – gritou ele. – Me des...

E ao estender a mão na tentativa de alcança-la, Rukia correu. Fugiu dele.

Renji se arrependeu amargamente das palavras proferidas a Rukia. Não podia negar que estava com raiva e ciúmes, mas ela não merecia ter ouvido aquilo. Não. Mas ao notar o grande erro que cometera, sabia que só havia um culpado para sua atitude insensata: Ichigo. Só havia uma solução para dar um fim naquilo e voltar a condição que sempre desfrutou com a garota, que lhe dava esperanças de seguir em frente, que acendia uma pequena chama em sua vida. Mataria Ichigo.

X-X-X-X-X

Ajeitando os óculos azuis, Ishida Uryuu encarou o lado de fora da janela da sala de aula. Ela ainda não havia chegado.

Desde o dia anterior havia tentado falar com Inoue. Ligou para a garota o resto do dia sem obter resposta, e quando foi a sua residência, também não a encontrou. Estava preocupado.

Já começava um novo dia no colégio e ela também não havia aparecido. Foi quando sentiu uma presença e olhou para o lado quando viu a volumosa ruiva se sentar a mesa ao seu lado.

- Inoue-san? – surpreso, ele arregalou os olhos azuis.

- Hm? – e com descaso ela ergueu o rosto para encará-lo.

- Ohayo! – sorriu o quincy. – Fiquei preocupado com você ontem o dia todo. O que aconteceu?

- Nada.

Foi tudo o que ela respondeu antes de voltar a sua atenção a pequena pasta com estampas florais de onde começou a tirar seus livros. Ishida franziu o cenho ao vê-la agir daquela maneira. Suspirou com tristeza. Parecia realmente impossível fazê-la feliz, mas o pior de tudo era a atitude grosseira que a princesa estava tendo ultimamente.

- Fiz algo de errado, Inoue-san? – questionou ele, um tanto quanto acanhado.

- De maneira nenhuma. – respondia ela sem voltar a fita-lo.

- Está tudo bem com você?

- Está tudo ótimo. – ela respondeu com frieza.

- Então, vamos estudar juntos mais tarde? – insistiu ele. – Aliás, hoje fiquei de encontrar meu pai no hospital, - e um sorriso bobo surgiu nos lábios de Ishida. – e sabe, eu gostaria de levar você e comunicar a ele sobre nosso relac...

- Não posso. – cortou ela.

Aquilo fora tão rápido que Ishida chegou a ficar sem ter o que falar e como agir. Ela parecia tão fria e determinada a ignorá-lo. O que acontecia?

- Ah... Que pena. – e não tentando perder o sorriso, ele assentiu. – Tudo bem, fica para outro dia. Tem algum compromisso hoje?

- Vou sair com a Tatsuki-chan. – avisou.

- Ah, entendo...

O _quincy_ tinha de dar por vencida a luta. Por mais que insistisse, a princesa permanecia a ignorá-lo, realizando com afinco sua missão de não lhe dar atenção. Ele calou e assim o dia seguiu. No intervalo, a viu sair da sala sem ao menos lhe dizer uma palavra. Não havia mais nada a ser dito.

- Inoue-san!

Ela virou-se para ver o colega que a chamava. A voz era inconfundível. Era óbvio que se tratava de Asano Keigo. O rapaz chegou como sempre exaltado.

- O que foi, Asano-kun? – perguntou ela.

Ishida não negou a sentir uma ponta de ciúmes. Ela poderia não estar tão receptiva como era de forma normal, mas notou que ela tratara Asano de uma maneira diferente da frieza com a qual havia sido recepcionado.

- Você é a garota mais inteligente da classe! – e se ajoelhou. – E a mais linda, e a melhor garota que eu já conheci!

Inoue ruborizou, um pouco constrangida com a cena. O _quincy_, ao seu lado, apenas observou. Por mais que estivesse ciente da besteira que o que presenciava significasse, não evitou a sentir uma dorzinha bem suave em seu peito.

- Ah... Obrigada, Asano-kun! - ela agradeceu com um sorriso tímido.

- E eu **PRECISO** da sua ajuda. – enfatizou o jovem.

- Minha ajuda? – questionou ela.

- Sim.

Keigo pousou uma pasta sobre a mesa da ruiva e de lá tirou alguns papéis. A princesa observou os quadros brancos formados pelos espaços vazios deixados pela escrita do rapaz.

- Meu trabalho com o Mizuiro está uma droga. Você poderia colocar nossos nomes no seu?

- Anh? Mas é para o trabalho de redação sobre uma reportagem? – Inoue se recordou. – Mas eu vi você e o Kojima-kun se esforçarem tanto tirando fotos por aí. O que houve? Aliás, seu trabalho está muito melhor escrito que o meu... – constatou ela enquanto folheava as páginas do trabalho.

- Ah... o idiota do Ichigo quebrou nosso cartão de memória.

- O Kurosaki-kun? – piscou a menina, incrédula.

- É. É porque tiramos uma foto que ele não gostou, - disse ele sem mais detalhes. – mas então ele ficou com raiva e o quebrou.

E remexendo um pouco o bolso da calça do uniforme, ele retirou três pedaços que formavam a mídia de armazenamento onde estavam as fotos de seu trabalho.

- Que pena. – observou Inoue. – Mas que coisa o Kurosaki-kun ter feito isso.

- Agora só me resta jogar isso no lixo. – choramingou o jovem, nitidamente decepcionado. – Ai, quando eu ficar de frente com aquele idiota do Ichigo! – ameaçou.

- Eu não vou poder colocar os nomes de vocês em meu trabalho porque ele é em dupla e o fiz com o Ishida-kun, Asano-kun. Me desculpe. – ela se desculpou de forma sincera com um triste sorriso. – Espero que vocês consigam fazer ele a tempo.

- Ah... – suspirou. – Isso vai ser impossível. Bem, de qualquer forma obrigada, Inoue-san.

E quando o rapaz saiu de perto, assim que passara pela lata de lixo na porta da sala de aula, jogos os cacos do cartão. Inoue ficara a observar e Ishida igualmente a ela.

- Alunos, havia esquecido! – a professora anunciava, tirando-os de seus devaneios. – Hoje teremos aula no laboratório, então vão logo para lá, seus vagabundos! – gritava a enlouquecida mulher.

Todos começaram a arrumar as coisas para irem à aula que ocorreria não mais na sala. As meninas seguiam na frente animadas. Ishida se levantou e estendeu a mão para Inoue que, sem reagir, levantou sem a ajuda oferecida pelo _quincy_.

- Vá na frente, Ishida-kun. Ainda vou arrumar umas coisas no meu trabalho da próxima aula. – disse ela friamente.

- Mas...

Foi quando ele sentiu uma mão tocar em seu ombro, fazendo-o virar-se para trás. E para sua surpresa, era aquela que era a melhor amiga da sua amada.

- Vamos, Ishida.

E algo nos olhos de Tatsuki fez Ishida assentir. Talvez aquela que a conhecesse melhor fosse capaz de orientá-lo.

- Quero fazer meu trabalho com você hoje. Estou com algumas duvidas.

- Ah, é claro, Arisawa-san.

E saindo meio que desconcertado, Ishida ainda olhou para trás para ver Inoue sentada. Os olhos tom cianeto vagos enquanto ela ficava sozinha na sala de aula.

Mais que ninguém ela sabia que o _quincy_ não merecia aquele tratamento. Ishida era tão gentil e carinhoso. Ontem havia discutido com ele de forma tão boba. Realmente havia agido mal com Rukia, mas como evitar seus sentimentos? E como evitar em pensar em Ichigo? Ele não havia vindo a aula e sabia que estava a caminho de se tornar capitão. Sabia que o rapaz tinha mais gosto por sua vida como _shinigami_ e viver como um humano não era algo que o agradasse tanto. Estava tão mais próximo de Rukia... Ela sentiu mais uma pontada de frustração, a mesma que a invadia desde que os viram se beijar na mansão dos Kuchiki.

Sentia-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Não. Não era digna de chama-los de amigos. Tinha raiva de Rukia, a ponto de planejar fazer mal a ela com Renji.

Ela passou as pontas dos dedos nos cantos dos olhos, evitando que as lágrimas que se formavam caíssem. Foi quando ela se levantou e já saindo da sala, voltou alguns passos e olhou para o cartão de memória do amigo na lixeira.

- Eu posso ajudar o Asano-san. - afirmou a si mesma.

X-X-X-X-X

- Está atrasado!

Ichigo franziu o cenho, com raiva da bronca já tomada pela capitã com a qual teria de passar uma semana em um treinamento que sabia que não seria nada fácil.

A capitã Soi Fon encarava séria o jovem, mais do que o resto da turma que começava seu treinamento e preparação para a _Onmitsu Kidou_.

- Bem, meu treinamento se resume a resistência. Durante todo o tempo você terá que ter técnica para conseguir lutar. A missão de todos aqui é matar você.

- O QUÊ? – o substituto exclamou em choque.

- Claro. Então acredite. Todos farão de tudo para lhe matar aqui. Disse que quem o matasse assumiria o posto de meu tenente.

- Anh? Mas e o Oomaeda-san? – perguntou Ichigo, talvez esquecendo um pouco que essa condição ocorreria caso o matassem.

- Não aguento mais ele mesmo. – suspirou a capitã. – Enfim, esteja em alerta.

- E se ninguém conseguir me matar?

- Há. Isso não irá acontecer. – riu a mulher de forma irônica.

- E _SE_ acontecer? – reforçou a pergunta o rapaz que já tinha uma veia saltada em sua fronte.

- Você irá enfrentar o mais forte do esquadrão.

- Anh? Isso significa que irei lutar com você?

- Está brincando? Se eu quisesse bater em alguém de graça, usaria um saco de pancadas.

Ichigo estava a ponto de ter um ataque de nervos com aquela mulher tão fria e grossa. Controlou-se. Era por Rukia. Tornar-se capitão era por Rukia... Eram aquelas palavras que tinha em mente para prosseguir. Então suspirou pesadamente e decidiu se acalmar.

- Ok, o que importa é o agora. Pode começar. – anunciou ele.

Seria uma semana muito longa para o substituto de _shinigami_.

X-X-X-X-X-X

Ela mal havia chegado a sua casa. Retirou os sapatos na entrada, pousou a pasta sobre a mesinha da sala quando sentou sobre os joelhos na almofada. Tirou de dentro do casaco do uniforme os três pedaços que compunham o objeto de desejo de Keigo.

- Asano-kun vai ficar tão feliz quando ver que seu cartão está funcionando novamente. – ela sorriu para si mesma.

Pousou os três pedaços a certa distância e se concentrando um pouco, as presilhas da garota brilharam, invocando os dois seres espirituais responsáveis pelo _seu Souten Kisshun_. Logo uma luz alaranjada encobriu os pedaços do objeto e mais rápido que ela pensava, fez com que ele retornasse a seu estado original.

Ela sorriu e assim que constatou a perfeição do artefato, suas presilhas brilharam de novo quando Ayame e Shun'ou retornaram a elas. Suspirou satisfeita a garota quando segurou o pequeno cartão.

- Inoue-san!

Ela ouviu o grito junto das batidas na porta. Logo reconheceu quem era.

- Ishida-kun... – ela apertou o cartão junto ao peito.

Doía lhe tratar assim, mas seria certo agir de forma falsa e fingir ama-lo? Era melhor se distanciar. Decidiu não atender, fingindo não estar em casa.

- Inoue-san! – ele voltou a chama-lo.

Durante várias vezes ela ouviu o chamado da voz suave de Ishida. E cada vez que ele a chamava, aquilo parecia cortar um pedaço de sua alma. Por que ele não desistia?

Demorou mais que dez minutos para que ela espiasse pela janela da cozinha e visse que o jovem desistira. Ainda o viu caminhar até a esquina próxima a residência e de lá o viu com uma expressão triste.

- Me desculpe, Ishida-kun.

O _quincy_ seguiu seu caminho pensando na conversa que tivera mais cedo com Tatsuki. A menina era a que mais conhecia Inoue e saberia mapear exatamente o que se passava no coração dela.

" _- Ishida, eu agradeço sua intenção, mas eu acho que devia parar com isso._

_- Do que está falando, Arisawa-san? – piscou confuso._

_- Eu sei que você e a Orihime estão namorando. E eu sei que ela não te ama, Ishida._

_O quincy abaixou a cabeça. A realidade era cruel, ele tinha conhecimento dela, mas quando era reforçada, parecia piorar aquela angústia._

_- Eu sei que você a ama, mas ela não pensa em ninguém mais que não seja o Ichigo. Faz anos que é assim. É uma obsessão. – explicou ela enquanto cruzava os dedos em frente ao rosto ao apoiar os cotovelos sobre a mesa. – Parece que nada tira da cabeça dela que vai ficar com ele..._

_- Arisawa-san, mas o Kurosaki não a ama. E pior, tenho quase certeza de que ele se relaciona com a Kuchiki-san atualmente. – revelou. – Por que a Inoue-san não entende?_

_- Não sei, Ishida. Mas eu acho que você devia desistir. Pelo seu bem. _

_E Ishida se surpreendera novamente._

_- Para mim o bem da Orihime é mais importante, mas também me preocupo com você. Ishida, você só irá sofrer se insistir nisso. Você está sofrendo. A Orihime é muito imatura e eu agradeço pela sua amizade por ela, mas acredite em mim. Você vai sofrer muito._

_Ishida lembrou-se com pesar das palavras duras de Tatsuki. Ela estava certa. Mas como abandona-la? Mais significativo que corresponder ao seu amor, Inoue agora estava perdida em relação a Ichigo com Rukia._"

Ele respirou profundamente e decidiu, não desistiria.

x-x-x-x-x

Já era noite e na mansão dos Kuchiki, Byakuya e Rukia jantavam em silêncio.

O capitão do _rokubantai_ não podia evitar em notar uma aura triste e preocupada ao redor da irmã adotiva. Muito diferente de quando havia saído para seu esquadrão na manhã.

- Que significa essa expressão? – friamente ele a questionou.

- Hm? – e num sobressalto ela piscou. – Na... nada, _nii-sama._ – respondeu ela na tentativa de voltar a agir normalmente, levando os _hashis_ com os_ temakis_ a boca.

- Está parecendo tão tensa. – revelou.

- Impressão sua, _nii-sama_. Mas obrigada por se preocupar. – e levemente ela tentou curvar-se mesmo sentada.

Byakuya pousou seus _hashis_ sobre o pequeno recipiente embebido por _shoyu_ e, terminando de mastigar, bebericou pouco do chá e decidiu falar.

- Rukia, ouvi boatos de algo que aconteceu entre você e Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia gelou. Não era possível. Parecia que agora que estava longe de Ichigo, tudo estava se complicando mais e parecia que todos, absolutamente todos sabiam de seu furo.

- Entre... Ichigo e eu? – e gaguejando ela tentou forçar um sorriso ao disfarçar.

- Soube que se beijaram em plena praça pública.

- Beijar? – ela se engasgou. – _Nii-sama_, eu jamais faria isso! Ainda mais com o Ichigo! – tentava ela de todas as formas simular o maior absurdo possível exposto por seu irmão.

- Mas soube que isso se trata de uma peça que seu esquadrão está ensaiando para o Festival Cultural _Shinigami_.

Ele dissertou fazendo com que o coração de Rukia hesitasse em sair por entre os lábios entreabertos da _shinigami_.

- Ah, claro. – ela riu. – O Ukitake-taichou lhe contou? Vamos fazer uma peça e, infelizmente, meu personagem será par do personagem do Ichigo. Será muito divertido. Mas as pessoas adoram fazer comentários maldosos aqui, nii-sama.

E se Rukia sempre fora quieta e recatada, em especial na presença de Byakuya, agora ela falava mais do que lhe era permitido. O irmão se surpreendeu.

- Ah, me desculpe, _nii-sama_. Me exaltei um pouco.

- Tudo bem. - sem perder sua postura ele a acalmou.

- Que ideia...

- Mas é muito bom saber que alguém da sua posição, Rukia, saiba que se envolver com um humano causaria além de um imenso desequilíbrio para a Seireitei, uma verdadeira desonra ao nosso clã.

E as palavras de Byakuya caíam como uma rocha sobre sua cabeça.

- Sabe quais consequências um ato extremamente insensato como esse acarretaria, não?

- É... é claro, _nii-sama_. – a morena gaguejou, suor escorrendo em seu rosto. – Bem, já terminei. – e foi a situação ideal para se livrar em ser encurralada. – Vou dormir cedo, estou muito cansada.

- Bom descanso. – foi tudo o que ele disse ao vê-la se levantar.

- _Oyausmi_! – disse se curvando.

- _Oyasumi_. – respondeu Byakuya.

Rukia estava em pânico. Saíra da sala quase que cambaleando de tão trêmula que estava.

A situação entre ela e Ichigo estava cada vez mais complicada e parecia impossível esconder a alguém. Mas aquela afirmação e a atitude de Byakuya reforçavam que Renji não havia lhe contado sobre seu relacionamento. Era óbvio que era verdade, por mais que mentisse ao tenente de seu irmão sobre tudo. Ele havia visto. Assim como todos.

Ela sentia pânico. Entrou em seu quarto e em um ímpeto, lançou-se ao _futon_.

Sentiu desespero. Aonde estava Ichigo? Será que teria de passar realmente uma semana no _nibantai_? Seria ideal para despistar ficar longe dele um tempo, mas de certa forma, Rukia sentia que ficar longe de Ichigo apenas a atraia a mais problemas.

Ao se acalmar, ela não hesitou em deixar um sorriso adornar seus lábios e o belo rosto de porcelana. Ele tinha a capacidade de fazer qualquer problema parecer mínimo, qualquer dificuldade se tornava algo simples e a fazia sorrir, se sentir segura. Sentiu falta daqueles braços a acolhendo e aquele calor que o peito dele emanava quando a envolvia. Agarrou-se aos lençóis e deixou uma pequena lágrima escapar.

Sentia-se tão desolada sem ele. Será que o que faziam era certo? Se seu irmão descobrisse, Renji sabia de tudo agora... E realmente, se a _Seireitei_ toda soubesse, que problemas isso acarretaria? Seria rebaixada como nobre, a família de Byakuya seria humilhada por se envolver com um humano. Capitão... porém humano. Será que estavam apenas tendo uma ilusão de como as coisas mudariam se ele apenas se tornasse capitão? Não era suficiente?

Ela puxou o cordão com o pingente em forma de coração que estava escondido por dentro do _shihakushou_ e o encarou por um instante. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do tão teimoso e insensato rapaz pelo qual se apaixonara. E inconscientemente ela levou o pingente aos seus lábios.

- Sinto sua falta, Ichigo. – ela revelou.

Ela ouviu duas batidas por fora do quarto, para a saída que dava para o jardim de inverno.

Assustada, Rukia piscou, confusa. Será que era Renji? Mas não sentia a sua _reiatsu_? Talvez Ichigo? Abriu um sorriso mas também não sentiu a _reiatsu_ do amado. Levantou-se um pouco receosa quando deslizou a porta ao lado e deu de cara com um pequeno rapaz muito conhecido seu.

- Hanatarou! – exclamou.

- _Konban_ _wa_, Kuchiki-san. – o garoto tímido sorriu.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – ela riu um pouco confusa, mas sabia que havia dedo de Ichigo nisso.

- Bem, eu estou fazendo a limpeza do _nibantai_ agora que começou uma turma nova que veio da academia para a _Onmitsu Kidou_ e encontrei o Ichigo-san lá.

- O Ichigo? – e os olhos dela brilharam quando ela deu por si. – Ah, digo... o Ichigo? Que ele faz lá?

Hanatarou riu.

- Não se preocupe, Rukia-san. – ele a acalmou. – Eu sei de tudo. Aliás, antes do Ichigo-san me contar hoje, eu já sei que se amam há muito tempo... Desde que os conheci.

E Rukia ruborizou.

- Me... me desculpe, Rukia-san. Não quis ser rude. – explicou ele envergonhado.

- Mas não tem problema em você saber, Hanatarou. Nós confiamos em você. – ela explicou com um sorriso. – E como ele está lá? – perguntou curiosa.

- Apanhando bastante dos oficiais da_ Onmitsu Kidou_, mas está bem. – ele riu. – Mas eu vim aqui porque ele pediu para que eu lhe entregasse isso. – e retirando de dentro do _shihakushou_ um pequeno pergaminho, ele a deu.

- Para mim? – surpresa Rukia tratou de pegá-lo.

- Sim. Bem... estou aqui escondido e tenho que voltar ao meu esquadrão ainda, Kuchiki-san. – explicou. – Já estou indo. Se quiser que eu mande algum recado para o Ichigo-san...

- Diga a ele que estou esperando ele. - disse ela sem hesitar nem um instante. – E que o amo.

Hanatarou sorriu ao ouvir a declaração dela. Sempre havia torcido pela união dos dois e agora isso era real. Sentiu-se satisfeito em ter sido útil para uni-los um dia.

- Eu direi. Até mais. Com licença, Rukia-san.

- Obrigada, Hanatarou.

E ele logo se foi, deixando a garota sozinha, acompanhando apenas da luz da lua que banhava a varanda do jardim de inverno. Ela se sentou no assoalho de madeira, colocando os pés para fora, ficando os mesmos pendurados pela pouca altura da garota. Rukia abriu o pergaminho e então leu:

"_Baixinha, amo você. Ficarei aqui por uma semana, mas quando voltar vai ser para fazer de você minha esposa e, quem sabe, tenente. Te adoro. Não esqueça disso. Ichigo"_

Ela sorriu ao ler aquilo. Levou o papel entre os seios e afagou como se estivesse abraçando Ichigo. Ele a amava e estava ansiando por vê-la. Aquilo por si só lhe satisfez.

Rukia se levantou e decidiu entrar, sentindo a brisa fria do início do inverno.

Ela cruzava a porta quando sentiu dois braços a envolverem por trás. Ela tentou se soltar no mesmo instante, virando-se para trás, mas ao mesmo tempo em que eles chegaram lhe oferecendo uma carícia, aproveitaram para prendê-la.

- Qu... – e antes que pudesse questionar a identidade do dono, ele a virou, revelando a resposta da pergunta não dita que quando Rukia voltou a abrir seus lábios para chamar o nome do sujeito, ele os abocanhou com um beijo repleto de luxúria.

Rukia se debateu, tentando soltar-se dos lábios e dos braços dele. Sentia nojo, asco, algo que nunca sentira antes. E pior de tudo, o desespero de se sentir presa por ele. Foi quando sem hesitar ela mordeu a língua invasiva dele que tentava invadir seus lábios.

Ele se afastou, xingou baixinho e com a dor acabou a soltando.

- Seu idiota! – ela ofegava enquanto que com as costas da mão limpava os lábios, agora maculados pela luxuria do invasor. - O que pensa que está fazendo?

E então ela encarou os olhos dourados e obteve sua resposta.

- Rukia, você vai ser minha, querendo ou não! – declarou Renji decidido.

_Continua_...

x-x-x-x-x-x

Dicionário

_Oyasumi – Boa noite._

_Nibantai – Segundo esquadrão_

_Rokubantai – Sexto esquadrão_

_Taichou/Fukutaichou – Capitão/Tenente _


	12. Bonança

_Ela cruzava a porta quando sentiu dois braços a envolverem por trás. Ela tentou se soltar no mesmo instante, virando-se para trás, mas ao mesmo tempo em que eles chegaram lhe oferecendo uma carícia, aproveitaram para prendê-la._

_- Qu... – e antes que pudesse questionar a identidade do dono, ele a virou, revelando a resposta da pergunta não dita que quando Rukia voltou a abrir seus lábios para chamar o nome do sujeito, ele os abocanhou com um beijo repleto de luxúria._

_Rukia se debateu, tentando soltar-se dos lábios e dos braços dele. Sentia nojo, asco, algo que nunca sentira antes. E pior de tudo, o desespero de se sentir presa por ele. Foi quando sem hesitar ela mordeu a língua invasiva dele que tentava invadir seus lábios._

_Ele se afastou, xingou baixinho e com a dor acabou a soltando._

_- Seu idiota! – ela ofegava enquanto que com as costas da mão limpava os lábios, agora maculados pela luxuria do invasor. - O que pensa que está fazendo?_

_E então ela encarou os olhos dourados e obteve sua resposta._

_- Rukia, você vai ser minha, querendo ou não! – declarou Renji decidido._

XXXXXXX

XXXXXX

_**N.A.:**__ Gente, saindo muito mais cedo que esperado – OU NÃO! XD O 12º capitulo de Entre o amor e a razão! Os capítulos tão sendo maiores porque a história se desenvolveu fora do meu controle e estou vendo que teremos muitos capítulos. Então para sintetizarmos melhor isso, os caps serão maiores mais estou fazendo o possível para serem mais dinâmicos! Espero que estejam gostando! Agradeço a TODOS que estão deixando reviews e dão maior apoio para eu continuar! Beijos e curtam._

**Entre o amor e a razão.**

**Capítulo 12: Bonança**

XXXXXX

XXXXXX

Rukia dera dois passos para trás tão incertos que ela chegou a tropeçar.

Apesar da escuridão que predominava no ambiente, penetrando o aposento da shinigami em um único feixe de luz que era a passagem entre a porta e o lugar e bem naquele caminho, bloqueando a passagem, estava o tenente, e mesmo assim ela conseguia ver um brilho maldoso nos olhos cor-de-mel.

Sentiu uma ponta de desespero. Mas não poderia crer que Renji, aquele que era seu nakama; não, talvez mais que isso. Aquele que estava junto dela em Rukongai, protegendo-a, lutando a seu lado, seu melhor amigo... Não. Havia algo de errado. Renji, o seu grande amigo Abarai Renji jamais faria aquilo. Ela chegou a balançar a cabeça na tentativa de negar a si mesma a realidade dos acontecimentos e ainda presa pela tensão, ela segurava firme o shihakushou na altura do peito, as mãos trêmulas tentando ritmar-se com o coração acelerado.

- Ren.. Renji...? Do que está falando? Que brincadeira é essa?

A voz dela chegava a falhar, um pouco soluçada quando ele deu o primeiro passo a frente, já dentro do quarto.

- Renji? – ela repetiu o chamado aumentando o nível da tensão descarregada em seus lábios.

- Rukia. Já disse para que vim aqui! – e decidido ele prosseguiu seu caminho.

A medida que Renji dava seus passos, Rukia executava o mesmo, na exata direção do tenente, sem tirar as safiras aflitas que pousavam sobre o tenente. Quando seus pés calçados pelas meias brancas se chocaram a superfície, ela não viu outra saída a não ser correr em direção a porta, mas em um rápido shunpo, o ruivo surgiu por trás da garota e com um só braço envolveu sua cintura, colando-a em seu corpo e com a outra mão tapou os lábios da menina.

Rukia tentara gritar, mesmo que fosse em vão. Renji riu ironicamente da tentativa vã de Rukia. Foi quando ele sentiu a garota morder a palma de sua mão da mesma forma que fizera com sua língua, o que a fez puxá-la com mais força, a ponto de fazer seus corpos de chocarem.

- Nii... sa-...maa... – ela tentava dizer, a voz abafada pela mão do tenente.

- Há! – e riu sarcástico. – Aposto que não grita assim chamando pelo seu irmão quando abre suas pernas para o Ichigo, não é?

Renji viu Rukia franzir o cenho, os olhos semicerrados, banhados em ódio das palavras de Renji.

- Escute, Rukia. Se não ficar quietinha, você pode até gritar, chamar seu irmão. Mas sabe de uma coisa? Se ele vier, Rukia, eu vou contar porque estou aqui. Imagina... – ele sussurrou e aquilo dava um requinte cruel a tortura que fazia Rukia passar. – quando ele souber que estou aqui para abrir os olhos de sua pobre caçula adotada... aquela menina pobre de Rukongai que virou shinigami não por suas habilidades... Mas pela benevolência de seu irmão que a adotou, que ingrata, ela se envolve com um humano... desprezível.

Rukia se debatia com todas as suas forças. Não podia aguentar aquela humilhação. A forma que ele falava com ela, como ele falava com ela, como ele humilhava ela... e pior, como humilhava Ichigo.

Ela não sabia dizer de onde tirou forças, mas empurrou o tenente que tombou no chão. Ela correu para a porta gritando e sem demora, Renji ouviu passos.

- Droga! – ele resmungou.

- Nii-sama! Nii-sama! – Rukia gritava ao sair do quarto.

E quando saiu dos aposentos lá estavam cinco serviçais e do fundo do corredor vinha Byakuya, esse trazendo sua senbonzakura em uma mão e a bainha da espada em outra, munido de uma expressão preocupada escapando do semblante sempre gélido. Uma das empregadas amparou Rukia, a garota estava desesperada. Ela ofegava, a respiração descompassada enquanto apontava para o quarto.

- O que aconteceu, Kuchiki-sama? – a empregada indagou preocupada.

- Ele... ele...

E tirando sua visão dos olhos da mulher que a amparava ela encarou seu irmão.

- O que houve, Rukia? – indagou Byakuya, passando pela garota e caminhando até o quarto.

Rukia sentiu um bolo ficar preso em sua garganta. Como dizer a Byakuya que Renji estava lá? Seu irmão iria à mesma hora atrás do tenente e, claro, ele tinha todas as armas escondidas. Ele revelaria seu relacionamento com Ichigo... Não. Não podia falar.

- Não há nada aqui, Rukia. – e saiu do quarto após examina-lo. – O que aconteceu? – perguntou embainhando a espada.

- Eu... eu... não sei, nii-sama. Eu ouvi um barulho e...

- Todos nós ouvimos um barulho. – um dos homens empregados do Kuchiki afirmou, tendo a atenção do nobre.

- Acho que... – e gaguejando talvez mais por aquela verdade presa em sua garganta do que pelo nervosismo que passara, ela suspirou pousando a mão a testa. - Acho que foi só algum animal que passou pelo jardim... e acabou batendo na porta. Não sei, nii-sama.

Byakuya observou cautelosamente a irmã. Rukia estava realmente pálida e havia acontecido algo realmente muito grave. Os olhos perspicazes de tom cianeto não deixaram escapar a abertura do kimono de Rukia, estava desalinhado, quase abrindo.

- Tem certeza de que foi isso que aconteceu, Rukia? – Byakuya pediu uma reafirmação. – Está muito nervosa para ter se assustado só com isso.

- Si... Sim, nii-sama...

E tentando recobrar o controle ela mordeu o lábio inferior. Passou a mão entre os fios negros repicados.

- Obrigada, sim. – e agradeceu ao apoio da serviçal. – Me desculpe pelo que causei, nii-sama. – a morena se curvou.

- Não se preocupe. Apenas descanse.

Ela viu os gélidos olhos do irmão a encararem. Rukia voltou a adentrar os aposentos enquanto Byakuya dispensava os empregados, muitos já dormiam aquela hora. Assim que estavam a sós, o nobre capitão ainda olhou pela porta a pequena.

- Rukia, qualquer coisa avise.

Rukia sentiu uma estranha, porém verdadeira sensação de conforto com as palavras e a expressão, mesmo que ainda imutavelmente fria de seu irmão.

- Muito obrigada, nii-sama. – agradeceu.

E mais uma vez, Rukia juntou suas mãos e rezou para que a noite passasse logo. Não, não à noite, mas para que aquela semana, sem Ichigo passasse logo.

XXXXXX

E a semana realmente havia passado bem rápido.

Rukia não teve mais notícias de Ichigo, nem por Hanatarou que não voltou a visita-la nem em sua casa nem no esquadrão. E para sua felicidade, nos momentos em que estava junto de seu irmão, Byakuya, ele não estava na companhia de seu subordinado.

De certa forma aquela semana sem Ichigo servira talvez para despistar os rumores de seu relacionamento, ledo engano.

Mal havia nascido o sol e ele já estava pronto. Era o dia de seu último teste na Onmitsu Kidou.

Assim como havia sido ordenado pela capitã do nibantai, Soi Fon, ele havia sobrevivido durante aquela semana à custa de muitos hematomas causados pelo o que ele agora chamava de loucos os membros do esquadrão da tão rígida capitã. E já que havia sobrevivido, como acordado, ele teria de enfrentar o mais poderoso membro da Onmitsu Kidou, claro, sem ser sua própria capitã, que alegava ser muito atarefada e não dispor tempo com alguém tão i inútil, por suas próprias palavras, como o pobre substituto de shinigami que aspirava ser capitão do Gotei.

E lá estava ele. Os cabelos revoltos laranja balançavam pelo vento do inicio da manhã. Um pequeno raio de sol já começava a surgir quando, com ele, surgiram do horizonte da área de treinamento do nibantai a capitã Soi Fon e, para sua surpresa, seu fukutaichou, Marechiyo Oomaeda. Ichigo piscou confuso. Ela havia vindo com seu tenente e... Quem era o seu desafiante?

- Ohayo, soi fon-taichou. – o jovem se curvou. – Ohayo, Oomaeda-fukutaichou.

- Cumprimentos não são necessários, Kurosaki Ichigo. Só por não aprender isso eu devia lhe reprovar no exame. – ressaltou.

Ichigo bufou. Aquela situação era tão irritante.

- Bom, já que o esquema de vocês é menos conversa e mais pancadaria... - examinou os lados. – Onde está quem vai lutar comigo, hein? – perguntou com um sorriso animado.

- Há. Ainda não descobriu? – ela ironizou trocando olhares com um sorridente e confiante Oomaeda.

- Acho que ele não tem ideia de que seria alguém tão forte, taichou! – e desafiador Oomaeda começou.

- Quem é meu oponente? Não me diga que...

- Não, não. – Soi Fon deu de ombros, fechando os olhos e cruzando os braços. – Já te disse que não luto com fracos. Seu oponente é o segundo mais forte do nibantai, quer dizer, o Oomaeda.

- Quê? – Ichigo entortou o lábio ao falar, decepcionado era algo pequeno para definir sua constatação.

- Exatamente. Ele pode parecer um idiota, - e estapeou a mão, a sua altura, do tenente. – mas é forte o suficiente para acabar com um verme como você.

- Eu me sinto tão motivado com seus elogios. – Ichigo comentou, carregando um novo suspiro. – Bem, então deixa eu pegar minha zampakutou...

E quando ele andou alguns poucos passos para trás onde havia deixado sua zangetsu ao chão, Oomaeda e Soi Fon trocaram um sorriso malicioso. Soi Fon arqueou uma sobrancelha como se aquilo fosse o comando combinado pelos dois. O tenente fez um rápido shunpo e surgiu atrás do substituto, este que estava agachado para recolher a arma. O rapaz segurou com firmeza a empunhadura da espada e a lançou para trás, visando coloca-la em suas costas quando sentiu a lâmina bater em algo rígido.

- O... Oomaeda-san!

E surpreso Ichigo ficou sem entender quando viu o tenente com as duas mãos sobre a cabeça atingida pela zampakutou.

- Oomaeda! – ele ouviu a voz feminina grossa da capitã. – Idiota! Como um membro da Onmitsu Kidou não consegue atacar seu inimigo em uma emboscada? – indagou ela furiosa.

- Mas... Eu... Me desculpe, Oomaeda-san! – Ichigo pediu, tocando no ombro do homem curvado.

- Argh, eu fiz como combinamos, taichou! – tentava ele argumentar, ignorando a gentileza de Ichigo.

- Idiota! – e pausou a capitã, retomando sua postura ao limpar a garganta. – Kurosaki Ichigo, acaba de derrotar o mais poderoso membro do nibantai e da Onmitsu Kidou. Você passou no teste.

Ichigo piscou, os olhos castanhos incrédulos ao mesmo tempo em que ele retorcia os lábios.

- Eu... Ganhei? – perguntou ele.

- É claro seu idiota! E vá logo embora antes que eu mude de ideia! – afirmou a capitã ao lhe dar as costas.

Ichigo permaneceu sem entender o que acontecia. Fitou Oomaeda ainda massageando o local atingido pela lâmina da zangetsu e sorriu.

- Arigatou, Oomaeda-san e Soi Fon-taichou.

Não havia preocupações em sua mente nem em seu coração. Ele queria ver Rukia.

- Bem, já que foi tão simples assim, poderia ter sido menos de uma semana aqui, se bem que... – ele passou a mão por baixo do tórax, apertando os olhos com força. – Me machuquei bem aqui. Melhor eu passar no yonbantai antes de ir ver o Yama-jii!

XXXXXXXX

Tensão pairava no ar quando a garota de cabelos acobreados surgira no rokubantai. O ruivo assentiu assim que a viu. Ela parecia tão nervosa quanto ele, que devia agir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Taichou, ela chegou. – ele anunciou ao entrar na sala do capitão.

Byakuya parou de escrever e pousou a pena sobre o tinteiro. Ao mesmo tempo em que aquela estranha visita lhe irritava lhe intrigava afinal, o que ela queria com ele?

- Pode manda-la entrar.

- Sim, senhor.

E ao assentir, Renji deslizou os dois lados da porta, revelando ao seu capitão a ryoka.

- Inoue Orihime. – ele praticamente sussurrou.

- Com licença, Kuchiki-sama. – pediu ela dando um passo a frente.

- Vou deixa-los a sós.

E antes de partir, Renji lançou um olhar cumplice para Inoue que correspondeu, mesmo que sutilmente. O capitão não parecia ter notado mas algo nas mãos de ryoka chamou sua atenção.

- Que assuntos uma ryoka como você, amiga de Kurosaki Ichigo, tem comigo? – foi direto ao assunto.

- É algo muito grave, Kuchiki-sama. – afirmou ela enquanto as mãos delicadas apertavam o envelope que continha a prova de um grave delito.

XXXXXXX

Ichigo chegou ao yonbantai poucos minutos depois. Não era muito distante dali e, para sua surpresa, logo que chegou encontrara aquele que além de membro do esquadrão, era um amigo e confidente. Que coincidência maravilhosa, pensou.

- Hanatarou! Yo! – ele cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Ichigo-san! – e o rapaz que carregava alguns papéis se voltou a ele.

- Como está? – perguntou amistoso.

- Bem, e você, Ichigo-san? Se saiu do nibantai, creio que passou no teste, certo? – arregalava ele olhos cheios de curiosidade e esperança.

- Sim, passei sim! – e expressou a alegria correspondendo ao sorriso do amigo enquanto bagunçava os cabelos negros do menor. – E como está a Rukia?

- Ela está bem. Não a vi esses dias. Parece que ela tem estado direto no juusanbantai. – explicou. – Mas por que está aqui Ichigo-san? Não se sente bem?

- Ah, não... É que eu me machuquei um pouco durante esse tempo que estive lá... – explicou. – Estou com alguns machucados. Tem como você dar uma olhada? – perguntou ele.

- Ah, claro, Ichigo-san. Será um prazer. – e animadamente ele segurou o pulso do amigo. – Venha comigo sim. – e o puxou para dentro.

Não demorou muito tempo para que as feridas se curassem por completo, dando pouco tempo para que os dois conversassem sobre Rukia. Hanatarou relaxou as mãos que estavam focadas no ferimento das costas de Ichigo e suspirou cansado.

- Bom, esta pronto. – afirmou. – Sente mais alguma dor?

- Não, está ótimo! Obrigado! – e vestia novamente o shihakushou. – Hanatarou! – chamou. – Posso te pedir mais um favor?

- É claro, Ichigo-san!

Ichigo se sentiu culpado. Primeiro ele pedia para que fosse seu cumplice, agora ele havia o curado e ainda pediria outra coisa a Hanatarou.

- Pode ir até a Rukia para dizer a ela para me encontrar hoje a noite... Na floresta ao leste de Rukongai? – ele lembrou vagamente de onde ficava a casa de Ganjuu, um lugar que conhecia.

- Ah, claro. Posso sim, aliás, tenho alguns documentos para entregar no rokubantai. – explicou. – Aviso sim. – completou com um sorriso.

- Obrigada, Hanatarou. Você é um ótimo amigo. – completou Ichigo. – Preciso ir me reportar ao Yama-jii!

- Deve estar cheio de saudades da Rukia-san, não é? – perguntou Hanatarou com um sorriso bobo estampado no rosto.

E Ichigo parou, estático. Pensou em como Rukia deveria estar. Será que havia mudado alguma coisa nessa uma semana? Será que havia sentido sua falta? Ele suspirou, o peito se enchendo de alegria ao pensar que a veria.

- Bastante, Hanatarou. – respondia ele.

- Kurosaki-san!

O substituto aspirante a capitão ergueu a cabeça para ver na porta da sala onde estava com Hanatarou a capitã do yonbantai, Unohana Retsu, acompanhada de sua tenente, Kotetsu Isane.

- Unohana-taichou! Ohayo! – cumprimentou se curvando.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou a capitã com o costumeiro sorriso sempre agradável.

- Ah, vim pedir para que curassem alguns ferimentos do meu treinamento com a...

E ao piscar seus olhos, ao abri-los novamente, tudo que Ichigo viu foi sangue. Ele se curvou para frente observando o ombro ferido. Tinha sido tão rápido que apenas quando observou que sentiu a dor aguda surgir do local atingido. Ergueu os olhos e viu a tenente com a zampakutou tingida pelo líquido vermelho.

- Kurosaki-san! – Hanatarou exclamou. – Isane-taichou, por que fez isso? – o rapaz perguntava eufórico enquanto corria para amparar o rapaz.

- Não se aproxime, Hanatarou-sanseki. – foram as ordens explícitas da capitã.

Ichigo piscou, ainda incrédulo. Hanatarou amparou o amigo agachado enquanto este segurava o local da ferida.

- Unohana...taichou? – ele teve dificuldades em falar, encarando a mulher. – Por quê? Por que... Fez isso?

- É seu último treinamento, Kurosaki-san. Me desculpe termos sido tão severos, mas não podemos vacilar. – explicou ela, tentando demonstrar uma aparência mais branda. – Cure o seu ferimento. Se fizer isso, estará aprovado no último teste e será admitido como um dos capitães.

- Curar? – ele indagou, observando o corte. – Não tenho forças nem para me manter de pé e quer que eu cure isso? Está louca? – ele gritou um tanto quanto agressivo.

- A força que está investindo para tentar me atacar pode ser aplicada a sua vontade de se curar, não? Kurosaki-san, descubra como nós, shinigamis, curamos e será um capitão. – completou ela respondendo a atitude dele a altura.

- Ichigo-san...

Hanatarou observou com pesar a situação de Ichigo. Era simplesmente loucura pedir do nada para que Ichigo se curasse sozinho e ainda mais naquele estado. Isane não havia pegado leve e o corte se estendia até o peito do rapaz. O ombro direito dele sangrava e não havia nem como ele usar as duas mãos.

- Você já viu como nós curamos. Você só deve fazer o mesmo. Por favor, Hanatarou-sanseki. – e virou-se ao rapaz. – deixe o Ichigo-kun completar seu teste.

- Mas Unohana-taichou, se não curarmos o Ichigo-san e ele não conseguir vai acabar morrendo de tanto perder sangue, taichou! – explicava exasperado Hanatarou, tentando expor até que ponto poderia chegar aquela loucura.

- Que pena, Hanatarou-sanseki. Mas esse é o preço que Ichigo-kun terá de pagar se não for capaz de se curar. – a capitã foi clara em seus argumentos.

- Vá, Hanatarou. – disse Ichigo, tentando tirar a mão do rapaz sobre seu braço. – Por favor, dê aquele recado. – pediu com um sorriso um tanto quanto forçado em meio a dor que sentia. – Eu vou estar lá. Eu juro que vou estar. – reafirmou.

Hanatarou pensou em hesitar, mas a determinação de Ichigo, como era comum a ele, o motivou. Ele assentiu e saiu da sala sem ao menos pedir licença a capitã. Logo atrás foi Isane que meio envergonhada tentou pedir desculpas a Ichigo e se retirou.

Assim ficaram apenas Ichigo e Unohana na sala. O rapaz sentado ao chão arrastou-se até a parede mais próxima e se recostou nela. Ele riu meio debochado, fazendo o sorriso de Unohana esmaecer um pouco.

- Aquele velho... quer mesmo acabar comigo, não é? – ria fracamente o rapaz.

- Do que está falando, Ichigo-kun? – perguntou Unohana, fazendo-se de desentendida.

- É claro que eu não tenho como me curar... Não sei nem usar kidous direito. – constatou. – Foi só uma armadilha até aqui.

- Esse é o problema, Kurosaki-kun. Você acha que as pessoas estão tentando ir contra você. Na verdade, com essa decisão, estamos tentando te ajudar. – revelou. – O processo de cura é bastante simples. Envolve muito a vontade de quem quer curar. Quando estamos curando, precisamos ter apenas uma coisa em mente. Talvez não em nossas mentes, mas em nosso coração.

Ichigo que até então tentava manter-se fixo a evitar sentir a dor do ferimento, piscou, virando-se para a capitã.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou ele.

- O que você tem vontade, Ichigo-kun?

- Vontade? – perguntou ele, suspirando.

- Sim. O que há dentro do seu coração?

Ichigo ficou um tempo pensando. Rukia era o que mais havia em sua mente, mas não era isso sua prioridade agora.

- Me tornar capitão? – a resposta dele soara mais como uma questão.

- Não me pergunte com outra pergunta, Kurosaki-san. Se não está decidido, se não sabe o que existe dentro do seu coração, não há como você realizar a cura.

Aquela incógnita perturbara Ichigo.

- Quer dizer que precisa ser algo que venha do meu coração?

Ele indagou e Unohana simplesmente assentiu. Ichigo bufou. Seriam longas horas até que ele pudesse se curar ou então não resistir.

XXXXXX

- Saia daqui. – foram as palavras de Byakuya.

Inoue piscou os olhos, confusa. Assustou-se quando ele a encarou tão friamente.

- Mas, Byakuya-san, eu vim mostrar essas fotos para que veja que a Kuchiki-san, ela está...

- Saia daqui! – ele repetiu desta vez em um tom imperativo. – E leve essas porcarias.

E de uma só vez, com um movimento, ele jogou as fotos expostas sobre a mesa ao chão.

- Não acredito que dei ouvidos a uma ryoka inútil como você que vem aqui denigrir a imagem de Rukia. – pontuou ele, nitidamente indignado.

- Eu só queria ajudar, Byakuya-san! Ichigo e ela estão juntos, tenho certeza!

- RENJI! – e foi a única coisa que ele disse em meio aos argumentos da ruiva.

O tenente adentrou a sala, tão tenso quanto a ruiva, mas este não sabia o que acontecia e qual teria sido a reação de Byakuya. Pensou sinceramente sobre Byakuya ir mandar caçar Ichigo para que o trouxesse e fosse se explicar.

- Diga, taichou! – apresentou-se ele, curvando-se.

- Leve ela daqui! – disse o capitão entre os dentes.

Inoue e Renji se entreolharam. A ruiva recolhia as fotos e as amassava contra o peito.

- Venha, Inoue. – ele pediu, tentando agir de forma decorosa.

Ela observou Byakuya, não tinha como acreditar que ele se negava as provas que trouxera. As lágrimas contidas derramaram quando ela deu as costas ao nobre, acompanhada por Renji.

E lembrou-se de quando revelara as fotos do presente que daria a Keigo.

Quando pensara em agir por uma boa causa, acabara descobrindo que Keigo registrara a intimidade de Ichigo e Rukia. Aquilo era a arma perfeita. Contatara Renji no exato momento em que descobrira e pedira uma audiência com o capitão. Fora em vão. A única esperança de separa-los havia acabado.

XXXXX

Já havia seis horas que ali estava. Sua visão começava a ficar turva devido à perda de sangue e ele se sentia cada vez menos capaz de desvendar o mistério que Unohana havia lhe oferecido em troca dos conhecimentos de cura.

Ele pensou em Rukia, em como queria vê-la. Já era noite e a hora em que havia marcado encontra-la já estava chegando. Suspirou com tristeza. Não tinha mais forças para nada. Foi quando a porta se abriu e novamente a capitã adentrara. Um olhar um tanto quanto preocupado lhe foi lançado. Ela se agachou após ir até ele.

- Kurosaki-san. – chamou ela.

O substituto que havia fechado seus olhos tornou a abri-los e apesar da dificuldade em encarar a capitã, tentou sorrir.

- Unohana...taichou? – indagou ele incerto de quem lhe falava.

- Vou curar você. – explicou. – Se continuar assim não vai resistir.

- Não. – sussurrou ele. – Não vai me curar, Unohana-taichou. Eu vou conseguir! – disse ele obstinado. – Eu preciso! Eu prometi que iria me tornar taichou! – revelou.

Unohana piscou os olhos, interessada e intrigada pela abertura que iniciava Ichigo.

- Unohana-taichou, eu preciso me tornar capitão porque eu prometi a Rukia. Eu preciso encontra-la. Se a Soul Society não me aceitar, eu não poderei fazer a Rukia feliz e isso... é o que eu mais quero, Unohana-taichou! – disse ele enquanto, sem pensar, agarrou-se ao haori da mulher. – Por favor, me ensine como é que se cura. Eu preciso! Eu amo a Rukia! Eu...

E quando deu por si, ele já não sentia mais dor. Ele piscou olhando para baixo e viu o ombro fechado. Um tanto quanto envergonhado, soltou o haori da capitã que sorria de forma sincera ao rapaz.

- Você conseguiu, Ichigo-san.

Ele se impressionou ao ver o ferimento curado. Com a mão esquerda ele apalpou a pele, não vendo mínimo sinal de cicatriz. Embasbacado ele sorriu.

- Eu consegui? – indagou como se não ouvisse a ultima questão de Unohana.

- Sim. Você conseguiu descobrir o que há aqui. – e ela apontou o coração do rapaz. – Ichigo-san, quando curamos as pessoas, pensamos no que queremos proteger e no que mais amamos. É o amor que nos faz curar. – explicou ela. – Seu amor pela Rukia-san foi capaz de lhe curar. – completou.

Ichigo não sabia como reagir. Continuava a passar a mão sobre o local antes ferido sem entender o que acontecera.

- Então agora... eu sou um capitão? – perguntou ele, os olhos castanhos brilhando.

- Praticamente sim. – sorria ela. – Agora falta a aprovação do soutaichou. – avisou ela.

- Que bom! – ele suspirou aliviado, voltando a se recostar a parede. – Obrigado!

- Bem, eu ouvi o que falou com meu subordinado. É melhor se adiantar. – avisou ela apontando ao relógio da sala.

Em um sobressalto ele se levantou, pegando a espada encostada a parede. Unohana sorriu e assim que o viu sair cruzar a porta, não hesitou em chamar o rapaz, tornando sua atenção.

- Kurosaki-san?

- Sim, Unohana-san.

- Não se preocupe. Seus sentimentos serão um segredo.

E ruborizando, Ichigo assentiu e agradeceu pela compreensão. Não tinha tempo, precisava correr, mas sentiu-se feliz em compartilhar aquele sentimento que era tão sofrido esconder para a capitã.

XXXXX

Já fazia meia-hora que Rukia estava lá. O lugar era perigoso, sabia bem. Perguntou-se o que Ichigo tinha na cabeça quando decidiu escolher um lugar como aquele, frequentado por várias gangues perigosas de Rukongai, para se encontrarem. Ela tinha noção de que Ichigo nem conhecia direito o lugar para marcar um encontro. Suspirou desolada, será que ele havia se perdido, pensou.

A floresta do leste de Rukongai era muito deserta e àquela hora da noite, apenas os marginais frequentariam ou nem eles ousariam chegar ali.

A garota caminhava atenta a qualquer ruído que fosse. A mão direita pousada no cabo da espada enquanto a outra apoiava a bainha na cintura. Os olhos azuis tentavam manter tudo ao redor em foco. Foi quando um farfalhar de folhas lhe chamou a atenção e ela virou-se para trás, desembainhando a lâmina que fora refletida pela luz da forte lua que servia de iluminação no lugar.

A morena sentiu a mão firme e forte dele segurar seu ombro e antes que Rukia pensasse em virar para trás para revidar pensando ser algum marginal, ela sentiu aquele aroma másculo e suave que tanto a encantava.

Ficou estática, pelo menos um segundo antes que tivesse a coragem de virar. Ouviu mais um farfalhar no chão, as folhas secas sendo remexidas pelo andar das sandálias do dono daquele delicioso e envolvente aroma. E, desarmada pelo toque tão gentil e convidativo, quando ele se aproximou e, ainda de costas, afastou os cabelos repicados dela e roçou seus lábios pela nuca de Rukia, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Ela apenas soltou um leve gemido. As mãos trêmulas, ela não sabia se devido a emoção de revê-lo ou pela sedução do ato do rapaz, deixaram a zampakutou cair na grama.

- Senti sua falta. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Rukia não teve outra atitude que não fosse virar-se e envolver os braços no pescoço do rapaz.

Ichigo sorriu, não podia estar mais feliz. A pequena estava na ponta dos pés, os braços enlaçados como se pedissem para que ele nunca mais se afastasse. Ele correspondeu envolvendo a pequena cintura da morena em seus braços, firmes e fortes. Aquele gesto, para Rukia, trazia novamente, aquela sensação de torpor que lhe era causada pelo calor que o abraço dele emanava.

Foi quando ainda estavam abraçados que Ichigo ouviu um choro baixinho. Assustou-se, forçando a pequena a se separar para encarar as safiras que despejavam pequenos rios.

- Rukia? Por que está chorando? Não está feliz em me ver? – e secou com as pontas dos dedos os cantos dos olhos da menina.

- Baka! Estou com muita saudade!

E o choro da manhosa se intensificou. Ichigo afagou os cabelos da menina e a beijou com delicadeza na fronte.

- Já estou aqui, baka. – riu. – E agora já passei em todos os testes. – revelou com um sorriso de ponta a ponta.

- Anh? O que... O que quer dizer com isso? – surpresa ela arregalou os olhos.

- Sim. Passei no teste da Unohana-taichou. E sabe por causa de quem? Graças a você. – explicou ele. – Rukia... Agora eu serei capitão... e ficaremos juntos para sempre! – afirmou.

Rukia ficou um tempo a observar a expressão de Ichigo. Seu rosto seus lábios, as castanhas tão brilhantes que iluminadas pela luz perolada da lua agora traziam luz a sua vida novamente. Como tinha se sentido sozinha, como havia tido medo. E agora como sentia orgulho daquele que era a razão da sua vida, aquele a quem entregara todo de seu coração.

- Ichigo... – ela o chamou.

- Rukia! – correspondeu ele com um sussurro.

Tocando de leve o rosto do rapaz, Rukia sentiu a maciez da pele de Ichigo que segurou a mão da menina sobre sua face.

A mão delicada de Rukia tinha uma textura e um calor que faziam uma intensa onda de paz invadir Ichigo. Foi quando segurando a mão dela, o rapaz a conduziu a apoia-la em seu peito, fazendo com que Rukia se sentisse um tanto quanto encabulada mas ao mesmo tempo intensamente excitada em sentir aqueles músculos, mesmo sob o shihakushou.

Ela sentiu as batidas do coração dele ressoarem contra sua mão. Sorriu ao notar aquilo. Foi quando ele a puxou e encobriu seus lábios com os dele. Ele segurou o rosto de Rukia e a beijou de forma voraz, repleta de paixão e um desejo imenso de tê-la.

E tão receptiva quanto ele, Rukia apoiara as mãos ao peito de Ichigo, ousando um pouco e descendo pelo abdome dele, chegando até ao obi quando voltou a subir as mãos tão atrevidas. Ichigo soltou seu rosto e tratou de retornar a mão de Rukia ao seu lugar de origem. Isso a fez envolver seus braços a sua cintura e ele colou seu corpo ao dela.

Estava a poucos passos de uma árvore, o que fez Ichigo, ainda no mesmo ritmo, sem parar de beija-la nem diminuir a intensidade com a qual o fazia, a conduzir até lá, aonde apoiou o corpo da pequena e sentiu-se a vontade para que a prensasse, sem temer que esta escapasse. Os dois se separaram para recuperar o fôlego, mas não demorou muito para que Ichigo voltasse a abocanhar sua nuca e descer pela frente, pelo colo da garota, até a abertura do shihakushou aonde depositou seus beijos apaixonados.

Rukia se arrepiou e gemeu baixinho sentindo as carícias de Ichigo percorrerem seu corpo. As mãos do rapaz invadiram o tecido e foram desvendar o que havia ali embaixo. Ele já conhecia bem o corpo de Rukia e não foi surpreendente tocá-la em seus seios, mas como sempre, aquele ato lhe causava uma sensação única.

E para sua surpresa, Rukia também não ficara parada. Ela acariciava o corpo dele, as mãos por baixo das mangas largas do shihakushou do rapaz não paravam, inquietas até a hora em que Ichigo se cansou e, alargando o obi, com cuidado para manter o hakama em seu devido lugar, retirou a peça, expondo o corpo definido que possuía.

Rukia corou e ao mesmo tempo suou frio em um arrepio. Já havia o visto tantas vezes sem camisa, mas naquele momento... Banhado pela lua e por algumas gotas de suor, o corpo do rapaz a convidava de uma forma que nunca pensou antes. Ela agia instintivamente, as mãos primeiramente tocando com as pontas dos dedos a pele desnuda até que ela teve coragem e apalpou o corpo dele quando Ichigo e ela se puseram a grama e ele se debruçou sobre o corpo da garota.

Ichigo encarou as safiras azuis de Rukia que refletiam paixão e uma louca vontade de ser dele.

Ele sorriu, brindando aquele momento tão sublime em que se entregavam. Os lábios entreabertos dela eram um convite irrecusável e ele não resistira, abocanhava-os novamente enquanto as mãos deslizavam pelo corpo miúdo e bem esculturado que Rukia tinha. Era tão sensível e frágil, tão perfeita. Ela o seduzia de forma que nenhuma faria. Os corpos ardiam de desejo e vontade de se possuírem. Ele permanecia a beijando quando a mão atrevida desceu pelo hakama da menina e Rukia se assustou.

- Que foi? – Ichigo perguntou notando o sobressalto da garota.

- Na... Nada. – envergonhada, Rukia estava nitidamente envergonhada.

- Não quer? – ele perguntou compreensivo.

Rukia o encarou. O rapaz debruçado sobre ela lhe transmitia confiança, mas era o certo?

- Eu... acho que ainda é cedo, Ichigo. – ela tentou dizer, de forma tímida.

- Entendo. Não tem certeza ainda? – e saindo de cima da menina, sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Tenho, Ichigo. Mas prefiro esperar. – explicou. – Fica chateado? - preocupada a menina perguntou.

- Nem um pouco. – ele respondeu.

Ela se surpreendeu quando sentiu Ichigo envolve-la em seu braço.

Rukia se recostou ao peito de Ichigo, sentindo a maciez de sua pele. A cabeça sobre o ombro dele enquanto recebia um gostoso afago nos cabelos negros.

- Te amo, Ichigo. – declarou ela.

- Eu também, Rukia. – respondeu ele depositando um beijo na cabeça dela. – Vou esperar.

- Obrigada. – ela agradeceu.

Ali eles passaram a noite, despreocupados dos seus problemas ou se os vigiavam. Uma falsa sensação de que agora tudo estava bem fez com que eles pudessem adormecer um ao lado do outro sem saber que Inoue tramava tudo, felizmente não creditado por Byakuya. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir e isso viria do tenente do rokubantai.

_Continua..._


	13. Fanfarra

_ - Te amo, Ichigo. – declarou ela._

_ - Eu também, Rukia. – respondeu ele depositando um beijo na cabeça dela. – Vou esperar._

_ - Obrigada. – ela agradeceu._

_ Ali eles passaram a noite, despreocupados dos seus problemas ou se os vigiavam. Uma falsa sensação de que agora tudo estava bem fez com que eles pudessem adormecer um ao lado do outro sem saber que Inoue tramava tudo, felizmente não creditado por Byakuya. Mas o pior ainda estava por vir e isso viria do tenente do rokubantai. _

X-X-X-X-X

N.A.: Gente, não imaginava que esse capítulo ficasse tão ENORME. Aconteceram muitas coisas e ele ficou gigante MESMO. Mas peço paciência que ele tá muito especial e tem cenas que eu planejei por bastante tempo e algumas que foram de surpresa que eu adorei escrever. ^^ Mais feliz ainda foi lembrar o meu noivado nesse capítulo! ^^ Meu noivo Jorge André que beta os capítulos e é responsável por muitas das cenas que vocês leem aqui! ^_^ Obrigada pelas reviews e pelo apoio! Dedicada especialmente a ele, Jorge André, a Nanda, Iamela, Eveline, Dalina, JJDani e Ana Paula! E a todos que acompanham! ^^ Curtam!

** Entre o amor e a razão**

** Capítulo 13: Fanfarra**

X-X-X-X-X

Os primeiros raios de sol faziam com que diferentes desenhos fossem projetados pela sombra das folhas que serviam de telhado para o leito dos dois. O cantar suave, porém incessante dos pássaros trazia uma paz acolhedora, mas ao mesmo tempo a fez despertar daquele profundo e agradável sono.

Abriu devagar as safiras azuis, ofuscadas pela luz do sol. E estranhamente, mesmo com o shihakushou um pouco aberto ela não sentiu frio, mas sentia-se aquecida não só pelo quentinho gostoso do sol, mas também por ter sua cintura envolvida pelo firme braço de Ichigo. Ele também a havia coberto com o shihakushou que ele havia despido na noite anterior. Rukia observou a mão apoiada assim como sua cabeça sobre o peito do rapaz e não hesitou em se aconchegar mais no abraço de seu amado adormecido.

Fora a mehor noite da sua vida, não tinha outra certeza. E mesmo com Ichigo dormindo, ela sentiu o abraço dele apertar mesmo que de leve, correspondendo ao seu aconchego. Ela sorriu, um tanto quanto embasbacada. Ichigo agora se tornaria capitão. Não teriam mais que hesitar em demonstrar a todos o que sentiam. Uma sensação de plena harmonia e felicidade encheu o peito de Rukia e ela, cuidadosa para que não despertasse o substituto, levantou-se para encara-lo.

Já havia o visto dormir diversas vezes e sempre notara a cara de criança que ficava. Mas ao observar bem, notou o quanto admirava aquela perfeição. O rosto bem desenhado, sem imperfeições e apesar da adolescência, sem marcas. Os olhos cerrados escondendo as preciosas amêndoas que brilhavam como o sol que a aquecia naquele instante. Os cabelos revoltos de tom tão exótica que pendiam sobre a fronte dele. E descendo mais a visão aquele corpo escultural. Ele não era tão musculoso nem tão magro. Era extremamente bem definido e não podia evitar em suspirar e sentir uma forte onda de calor transpassa-la dos pés a cabeça.

- Ichigo... – ela chamou baixinho.

Ele não respondeu, parecia estar realmente precisando descansar, afinal, fora uma semana treinando e ainda havia passado por dois testes, um deles o qual Rukia nem tinha idéia de como auxiliara o rapaz a obter sua aprovação.

Decidiu se curvar e chegar próximo ao rosto dele, aonde depositou um apaixonado, mesmo que sutil, beijo. Ela conseguiu capturar um pequeno sorriso cruzar os lábios de Ichigo.

- Ichigo... – voltava a sussurrar Rukia, desta vez tão próximo que ele pôde sentir sua respiração.

Aquele calor fez com que o rapaz despertasse, apertando os olhos, um pouco incomodado com a claridade. Quando os abriu, as castanhas refletiram Rukia tapando os fortes raios de sol que ofuscaram sua vista. Admirou a pele de porcelana e os tão ávidos olhos que só refletiam a ele. Sorriu. Não havia maneira de acordar melhor do que com um beijo de sua amada, ainda mais com a presença tão importante para ele.

- Rukia. – chamou num sussurro rouco.

- Ohayo, Ichigo. – cumprimentou ela.

Ele sorriu como cumprimento quando, surpreendendo Rukia, puxou os dois braços com os quais ela se apoiava a grama e a colou em seu peito novamente em um forte e caloroso abraço.

- Bom dia, Rukia. – correspondeu ele, depositando um beijo nos cabelos repicados da menina.

Rukia sentiu um arrepio quando a respiração quente dele entrou em contato com sua pele.

- Ichigo! – e sem perceber novamente ela se aconchegou aos braços dele.

- Como dormiu? – perguntou ele enquanto afagava os cabelos.

Ela sentiu os dedos firmes dele que, apesar de calejados pela espada, eram suaves e delicados e passavam pelas mechas de seus cabelos, roçando pela sua nuca enquanto que com o outro braço ele a envolvia.

- Muito bem. – e virou-se para cima, apoiando-se ao peito dele. – Não tinha como ser diferente. – sorriu. – Não é?

- Concordo, baixinha. – riu o substituto voltando a acaricia-la quando a mesma voltou a se deitar sobre seu peito.

Os dois ficaram assim, um tempo em silêncio. Ichigo sentia as delicadas mãos de Rukia deslizarem sobre seu peito e Rukia a aproveitar o carinho de Ichigo. Mas algo a perturbava. Ela não podia ficar omitindo aquilo. Mesmo que aquilo o chateasse... E naquele turbilhão de conflitos em sua mente, decidira revelar. Já havia uma semana que não se encontravam, era óbvio que Renji, se existia alguma dúvida além da certeza munida da raiva incandescida do tenente, já havia dado por certo que nada existia entre os dois.

- Ichigo. – chamou ela.

- Hm? – e com os olhos fechados ele a questionara.

- Preciso te falar uma coisa.

- Ah, não. – reclamou ele. – Não. Se for pra falar que está preocupada se o Renji vai fazer fofoquinhas com seu irmão, Rukia, sério, não quero estragar nosso momento com isso!

- Ichigo! Mas é sério, é algo importante. – insistiu ela, mesmo que irritada com a postura dele.

- Tá bom, tá bom. – cedeu ele. – Diz logo.

Rukia voltou a se levantar e apoiou o queixo sobre as mãos apoiadas sobre o tórax de Ichigo.

- O Renji... – ela começou.

Ele suspirou só de ouvir o nome do irritante ruivo.

- Ele esteve na minha casa... Há umas semana atrás. – prosseguia ela.

Ichigo que até então mantinha uma postura ignorante a preocupação de Rukia, abriu os olhos e piscou, interessado na declaração dela e mais que isso, ele estava preocupado.

- E então... Ele me pegou distraída e... – Rukia desviara o olhar e aquilo intrigou o rapaz. – me beijou.

E ao completar a frase, Ichigo chegou a se engasgar. Como aquele maldito tenente havia ousado macular sua pequena? Sentiu asco. Seu sangue ferveu.

Rukia notou a mudança de expressão quase que imediata de Ichigo. Ele arqueara uma sobrancelha e até mesmo se levantou um pouco, cuidando para que Rukia permanecesse na posição onde estava, mas a garota por si só quando notou se levantou, tirando as mãos de cima do corpo do rapaz.

- Que... Como assim, Rukia? Ele te beijou? – não havia como negar que uma ponta de ciúme também o fizera ter um pouco de raiva da morena. – Você não impediu?

Rukia se sentiu tensa com o questionamento de Ichigo.

- É claro que não, seu idiota! – respondeu Rukia nitidamente ofendida pela pergunta. – Já disse que ele me pegou desprevenida. Tinha ido até a varanda! Isso foi após eu encontrar o Hanatarou, quando ele veio me entregar seu bilhete. – explicou ela, exasperada pela ofensa.

Ichigo permaneceu calado ouvindo a sentença dela. Respirou fundo. Estava sendo enérgico demais e havia falado com ela de uma maneira realmente grossa e desconfiada.

- Me desculpa, Rukia. – e farfalhou os cabelos laranja, um pouco sem graça. – Mas me deixou muito nervoso isso. Como esse idiota foi capaz?

- Não sei, Ichigo. Ele simplesmente me agarrou, nem senti sua reiatsu! – tentava ela argumentar. – Acha que eu o deixei? - perguntou ela ao cruzar os braços, uma expressão indignada em seu rosto.

- Rukiaa... – ele chamou, erguendo a mão em direção da menina quando a mesma virou o rosto, nitidamente ignorando o rapaz, chateada com a atitude dele. – Me desculpa, vai.

Ela hesitou. Ele desconfiava dela, então, questionava a si mesma. Ichigo estalou os lábios e a abraçou firmemente. Rukia tentou não se render ao carinho dele e manteve-se inflexível.

- Ichigo, você não confia em mim. – concluira ela.

- Não, baka. Senti ciúmes, só isso. – explicou, frustrado por ter tido uma atitude tão infantil. – Deve ter sentido medo... Não é?

Rukia assentiu, apesar de permanecer ignorando-o.

- Ele me ameaçou, Ichigo. Ele veio ali, na verdade, pelo o que me disse, para me ter... como dele. – concluira. Ichigo suspirou carregado em raiva. – Ele me segurou e me forçou a beija-lo. Se não tivesse gritado e o empurrado, eu com certeza não teria como ter escapado dele. Meu irmão apareceu e alguns empregados e ele fugiu. Mas me disse que se eu contasse algo, ele contaria tudo ao nii-sama.

- Rukia... – Ichigo sussurrou apertando seu abraço. – Eu vou acabar com ele! Aquele miserável... – e cerrou o punho, raivoso.

- Ichigo... Não faça isso. – e nervosa Rukia tentava conte-lo.

- Rukia! Olha, quando eu for nomeado, a primeira coisa que faremos será avisar ao Byakuya! – e a virou de frente a ele, encarando seus olhos. Ela chegou a abrir os lábios na tentativa de relutar mas ele não a permitiu, selando-os com dois dedos a frente. - Não quero saber! Vou te assumir e ninguém mais vai te ameaçar... E quanto ao Renji... Rukia, sei que ele é seu amigo. – e pausou. – Também é meu. Mas ele não é mais o Renji que conhecemos. Aquele que é nosso nakama. – reforçou. – O Renji que conheci e queria te salvar, Rukia, era alguém muito diferente. Ele não tentaria te forçar a algo nem te machucar pra obter isso.

Rukia assentiu retorcendo os lábios na tentativa de conter o choro. Lembrava-se da amizade com Renji e de como o considerava. Passaram por tantas coisas boas juntos. Talvez se não o conhecesse nem houvesse sobrevivido em Rukongai. Ela apertou os olhos para segurar o choro quando sentiu as duas mãos de Ichigo segurarem as maçãs do seu rosto.

- Não chore, Rukia. Agora, quando você for chorar, será só de alegria. – e terminou selando um beijo na maça esquerda do rosto de porcelana. – Eu prometo.

X-X-X-X-X

Ishida permanecia preocupado com Inoue. Já fazia dois dias que não vinha a aula. Seu celular ela não o atendia. E quando ia a sua casa, sabia que não seria atendido, apesar de saber que a ruiva estava em casa.

Não se sentia chateado pelo fato da princesa ignora-lo. Sabia que ela estava em casa então se acalmava, porém não havia como haver tranquilidade sabendo que a garota que sempre fora tão animada e ativa, uma aluna dedicada, nem mais aparecia as aulas. Decidira naquele dia pedir auxilio a Tatsuki. Marcaram um encontro em frente a casa dela.

- Ishida! – chamava a garota.

O quincy ajeitou os óculos ao virar-se para trás e encarar a bela menina. Apesar de adotar um estilo mais esportivo, Ishida realmente admirava a beleza dela. Usava uma calça jeans até a altura dos tornozelos e uma blusa regata amarela com um colete de cor laranja e detalhes brancos.

- Arisawa-san! – chamara o quincy com um sorriso. – Muito obrigado por ter vindo.

- Não há de quê. – e mudara a expressão simpática para a seriedade quando fitou a casa de Inoue. – Também estou preocupada. Só tenho que agradecer tudo o que tem feito pela Orihime. E pior de tudo... eu sei que ela está sendo uma pessoa horrível para você. – terminou ela ressaltando aquele detalhe com um pesar sem igual em sua voz.

- Nãos e preocupe. – e meio atrevido, mas confiante na amiga tão especial de sua amada, apoiou a mão em seu ombro. – Vamos fazer com que a Inoue-san saia dessa.

E Tatsuki assentiu, realmente confortada por Ishida.

Não perderam mais tempo. Atravessaram a rua e logo na entrada viram a senhoria da casa onde Inoue morava. Era a ocasião ideal. A mulher de idade varria o jardim da entrada e, com o portão apenas encostado, não tinham dificuldades em entrar.

- Com licença. – pedia o quincy, adentrando o lugar.

- Ohayo. – a mulher, educada, parou de varrer e se curvou. – Ah! – e quando olhou Tatsuki abriu um sorriso. – São amigos da Inoue-chan, certo? – perguntou ela amistosa.

- Sim. Ohayo, obaa-chan. – cumprimentou Tatsuki, nitidamente conhecida pela senhoria. – A Orihime está? – foi direta.

- Anh? – e a senhora ergueu o rosto e fitou a janela entreaberta do quarto da menina. – Sim. Acho que sim, apesar de que não a vejo há alguns dias. A janela dela está aberta assim desde ontem.

Ishida e Tatsuki se entrolharam, preocupados com a afirmação da moça.

- Vamos lá então. Obrigada, 'baa-chan. – curvou-se Tatsuki.

Ishida repetiu o cumprimento e ambos subiram as escadas que davam para o apartamento de Inoue. Assim que chegaram a porta, como combinado, apenas Tatsuki bateu a porta e chamaria.

- Orihime! – gritava a morena.

Ela bateu duas, três, quatro vezes. Nada de responder.

Ishida balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto Tatsuki ouvia o barulho do chuveiro ligado.

- Acho que ela está tomando banho. – concluiu.

- É verdade. – Ishida assentiu.

E bateu mais uma vez e assim que ia repetir o ato eles foram surpreendidos pela voz aguda e infantil da ruiva.

- Já vou! – anunciava.

Ishida sentira um imenso conforto ao ouvir aquela voz que, infelizmente, se negara a atende-lo tantas vezes que viera ali preocupado. Não demorou muito para que a porta se abrisse e revelasse a bela menina enrolada com uma toalha. Os longos cabelos acobreados pingavam sobre o colo e Ishida, sem poder hesitar, corou violentamente.

- Ohayo, Tats...

E já ia abraçando a amiga quando notou a presença do quincy. Ela corou ao ver seu estado, mas por dentro sentia uma imensa raiva. O que ela fazia ali com Ishida? Haviam tramado porque não o atendia? Sentia uma ponta de raiva, mas decidiu agir de forma falsa, convidando-os animadamente a entrar.

- Me esperem aqui rapidinho. – avisou ela um pouco tímida enquanto eles se acomodavam a sala.

Ishida teve que precisar de um tempo para se recompor enquanto que Tatsuki, já intima na casa, trazia da cozinha dois copos d'água. Fazia muito calor e haviam esperado muito tempo lá fora até que a garota os atendesse.

- Obrigado, Arisawa-san. – agradecera o quincy ao receber o copo trazido pela garota.

Tatsuki já ia se acomodando em uma das almofadas que ficavam em volta da pequena mesinha japonesa quando sentiu que estava sentando em algo a mais que o acolchoado.

- Ai! – e se levantou rapidamente antes mesmo de se sentar.

Ishida fitou a almofada, curioso para saber o que havia ali e para sua surpresa, era um comunicador muito parecido, aliás, idêntico ao que Rukia tinha. Um brilho malicioso e intrigante cruzou os olhos azuis de Ishida.

- O que é isso? Inoue? – Tatsuki chamou, mas a garota não a escutara. – Trocou seu celular?

- Deixe-me ver, Arisawa-san. – e pediu, realmente interessado.

Tatsuki lhe entregou o aparelho eletrônico. Ele sabia muito bem que aquele comunicador era utilizado pelos shinigamis e através dele, Rukia conseguia contatar a Soul Society. O sumiço de Inoue por dias, aquele comunicador... Havia algo muito suspeito ali. Indiscretamente ele abrira o aparelho quando viu Tatsuki caminhar até o quarto aonde Inoue se vestia e viu a lista de últimas chamadas.

"Abarai Renji – 09:21 A.M.

Abarai Renji – 10:33 P.M. 22/04"

Inoue havia ligado para Renji naquela manhã e havia uma semana em que havia ligado novamente para ele. Havia mais ligações após e algumas mensagens, mas os dedos ágeis mesmo sendo o quincy, não foram tão rápidos e quando notou, Inoue já vinha, sem Tatsuki que ficara em seu quarto, pelo corredor. Imediatamente ele fechou o aparelho e depositou na mesa aonde havia encontrado. Pena que a sua atitude não ficou ilesa aos olhos perspicazes da ruiva.

- Ishida-kun! – e o coração de Inoue teve um sobressalto quando o viu tocando o aparelho que pousava sobre a mesa.

Ishida permaneceu estático, as mãos sobre o aparelho e os olhos encarando as orbes acinzentadas de Inoue.

- Inoue-san. Isso aqui... – e tornou a erguer o objeto. – Não é da Kuchiki-san?

- Ah? Isso? – e a reação desesperada de Inoue se tornou nítida a todos. – É! É sim, é que fiquei com saudades dela e pedi para que me desse um para conversarmos quando quisermos! – e completara com um riso dos mais falsos que já pode esboçar.

Ishida sabia que algo de errado acontecia e precisava descobrir o que era.

- Bem, não sei se a Kuchiki-san então te contou... Já que estão se falando sempre. – aproveitou para provoca-la. – mas o Kurosaki está marcando uma reunião com todos nós na casa do Urahara-san, amanhã.

- Reunião na casa do Kurosaki-kun! – piscou a ruiva.

- Sim. Ele mandou chamar todos nós. – prosseguiu. – Quem está espalhando é o Urahara-san, parece que o Kurosaki está na Soul Society ainda. Não deu maiores detalhes, mas parece que será para comemorar a nomeação dele como capitão. – e sorriu realmente contente pelo amigo.

- Ca... capitão? Então o Kurosaki-kun... vai se tornar mesmo capitão?

E ao notar o tom de voz quase que sussurrado devido a carga de angústia depositada nas palavras dela.

- Não sabia? Era claro que Kurosaki conseguiria. Ele fica louco quando coloca alguma coisa na cabeça. – e parou refletindo ao pensar no amigo. – É assim que o Kurosaki é. – riu.

Ishida não pôde deixar de notar a expressão abatida de Inoue. Era tudo o que lhe faltava. Já havia sido ignorada por Byakuya quando fora mostrar ao capitão e nobre as fotos que delatavam sua relação com Ichigo e agora sabia que de fato ele se tornaria capitão e que era questão puramente de tempo ele abandonar completamente sua vida como humano.

- Que foi? – e Ishida se assustou ao vê-la tão chocada.

- Na... Nada, Ishida-kun. – e se levantou. – Bem, vamos aproveitar já que não poderemos mais ver o Kurosaki-kun como antes agora que ele vai virar capitão, não é? – e sorriu falsamente.

Ishida anda ia dizer algo quando Inoue se retirou. Quinze minutos depois Tatsuki saira do quarto. A menina séria chamou Ishida e os dois foram embora. Sem entender, Ishida não viu mais Inoue, mas Tatsuki lhe contou que a ruiva havia chorado muito, mas não havia lhe dito o porquê e que pedira para ficar só.

X-X-X-X-X

Ichigo chegara animado ao ichibantai. Bem diferente do substituto que chegara tão tímido para receber sua convocação para capitão, agora ele realmente já agia como tal. Cumprimentou respeitosamente os guardas e logo já adentrava a sala do soutaichou que o aguardava.

- Ohayo, yama-jii! – cumprimentou curvando-se.

- Kurosaki Ichigo. – e pausou. – Meus parabéns. Finalmente passou em todos os testes para se tornar um taichou. Não foi fácil, mas reconheço que, mesmo sem humano, conseguiu com louvor. – acrescentou.

- Obrigado, soutaichou. – e voltou a se curvar, as bochechas pouco rubras.

- Bem... Daqui a três dias você será nomeado oficialmente capitão. Uma grande recepção será feita em sua homenagem. – comunicou para a surpresa de Ichigo que abrira um largo sorriso.

- Tão rápido? – indagou ele. – Que bom. – e suspirou ao pensar em Rukia.

- E também devo comunicar a qual esquadrão servirá. – prosseguiu.

Ichigo ficou surpreso. Pensou que ele seria aquele que escolheria dentre os três esquadrões disponíveis, a qual seria seu capitão. Não era assim.

- Será capitão do gobantai, atualmente liderado pela fukutaichou Hinamori Momo.

O rapaz sentiu-se tranquilo. O pouco que ficara na companhia de Hinamori, sentira muita confiança da tão terna garota. Seria uma boa companhia e gostaria de contar com ela.

- Muito obrigado, soutaichou.

- É tudo o que tenho a dizer. – e encerrou o assunto batendo o cajado ao chão.

O velho arqueara a sobrancelha, vendo o jovem se levantar, curvar-se novamente e se retirar. Um sorriso bobo repleto de alegria emoldurava aquele rosto. Ele não hesitou em sorrir também.

X-XX—XX—

Ichigo mal podia conter a felicidade. Que vontade de ir agora ao rokubantai e gritar para Byakuya que ia ficar com Rukia, que agora seria um capitão e que agora tudo seria diferente.

Lembrou=se da conversa que tivera com Urahara, a partir do comunicador de Rukia, após deixa-la em seu esquadrão.

" – Mas é claro que permito que seja na minha casa, Ichigo-san. – ele ouvia a voz cantada do outro lado da linha. – Aliás, será uma honra.

- Muito obrigado, Urahara-san. Chame meu pai também e as meninas. Ele vai ficar muito irritado se não convidá-lo.

- E a aliança da Kuchiki-san? Já comprou? – perguntava o loiro.

- Já sei aonde irei comprar. – comentou com um sorriso. – Será perfeito. E surpresa, porque ela não sabe de nada.

- Kurosaki-san. – ele ouviu Urahara com uma voz que emanava preocupação. – Tem certeza do que estão fazendo? – perguntara.

- Sim. Mais que tudo, Urahara-san. – afirmou Ichigo decidido.

- Sabe que isso é só o começo dos problemas que enfrentarão... – advertia.

- Eu sei. – ponderava Ichigo, mas já estava decidido. – Bem, conto com você e a Yoruichi-san!"

Ele quase saltitava ao sair do ichibantai quando sentiu determinada reiatsu se aproximar. Fechou o cenho no mesmo instante quando olhou para o lado esquerdo e nele viu o ruivo de longos cabelos presos no alto. Olhos cor-de-mel maldosos e semicerrados. Aqueles lábios que foram capazes de encostar na sua Rukia. Sentiu ódio. Virou-se e o esperou se aproximar. A testa franzida, o punho fechado enquanto que o controlava para não brandir zangetsu a procura do sangue do tenente visando lavar a alma de Rukia.

O tenente se aproximara, passo a passo acompanhado pelos olhos castanhos que não hesitavam em demonstrar que o encarava. Assim que chegou de frente a ele, castanhas e mel se encontraram e faiscaram ódio um contra o outro. O ruivo, sem ao menos se dirigir ao antigo nakama, desviou-se dele e passou ao seu lado. Foi quando um aperto forte prendera seu pulso e ele foi obrigado a parar.

- O que você quer? – perguntou o tenente entre os dentes sem encara-lo.

- Temos que conversar, Renji. – e no mesmo tom sério Ichigo falou.

- Não tenho nada a falar com você. – explicou Renji ainda sem nem ao menos fita-lo.

- É melhor que fale mesmo... senão terei que força-lo de outra maneira. – e ao dizer isso, Ichigo apertara com mais força o pulso de Renji.

- Há. E como me forçaria? – irônico, Renji o encarou, girando o pulso e fazendo Ichigo soltá-lo.

- Da mesma forma que tentou com Rukia, Renji. A coagindo, a agredindo... – respondera um desafiador Ichigo.

Renji mordeu o lábio inferior, realmente incomodado pela audácia de Ichigo. O rapaz de cabelos laranja sentia o sangue ferver. E não havia dito a Rukia, mas estava obstinado a quando encontra-lo, desafia-lo. Não podia permitir que aquela situação permanecesse.

- Renji! Você ameaçou a Rukia. E se mexeu com ela, você mexeu comigo também. Saiba que é verdade sim, você está certo. Eu e Rukia estamos juntos e vamos ser muitos felizes! Eu passei nos testes, Renji. – ele provocou, certo do que dizia. – Eu me tornarei capitão em três dias. E então eu assumirei a Rukia e ficaremos juntos!

- Se você viver até lá! – exclamara ele ao desembainhar a zampakutou.

Ichigo saltou para trás na tentativa de esquivar do ruivo que brandia a espada, já a liberando em sua shikai em sua direção. Agachou-se quando Renji lançou a espada que dividia as lâminas em sua direção. Ainda agachado, Ichigo levou a mão direita as costas puxando sua zampakutou. Renji recolhera a lâmina de zabimaru que voltara a se encaixar em um formato único.

- Você quer decidir isso no braço mesmo, não é, Renji? – perguntou Ichigo, as duas mãos firmes no cabo da espada.

Ele olhou ao redor por um instante, sem desviar sua atenção de Renji e viu vários shinigamis pararem, tensos, ao verem a cena do tenente junto ao substituto que era seu amigo se enfrentando em frente ao ichibantai.

- Não aceita que a mulher que queria escolheu outro. É isso? – perguntara um Ichigo dotado de um desafiador brilho em seus olhos.

- Seu...

E antes que pudesse xinga-lo, Ichigo fez um rápido shunpo, surgindo por trás de Renji. Cauteloso por não querer ferir o amigo, acertou as costas dele com o cabo da zampakutou. Mesmo sendo um golpe simples, pela força investida, Renji foi ao chão. Estava dsitraido, cego provavelmente pela raiva que sentia do rival.

- Renji. – chamou. – Pare com isso. Não vou te machucar. Não vim aqui pra isso. – disse colocando a cabeça no lugar. – Mas aceite. – reafirmou.

- Aeitar? Aceitar que um... um infeliz humano como você quer tirar a Rukia de mim? – questionou o ruivo, nitidamente frustrado.

- Aceite, Renji. – disse com um suspiro o substituto, voltando a depositar a zampakutou em suas costas. – Posso ser humano. E posso não ser grande coisa como você diz. Mas a Rukia me escolheu. E você é meu nakama. Não vou lutar com você. Não mais.

Ichigo deu as cotas para o tenente que ainda estava no chão. Agachado ele lentamente se colocava de pé e então o grito de Renji assustara o jovem.

– Não! Ichigo, se for necessário eu vou te matar, mas não ficará com a Rukia!

E com a última afirmação ele voltou a correr na direção de Ichigo, surpreendendo-o com a atitude tão insana e a decisão em mata-lo. O rapaz nada fez. Decidiu permanecer parado e receber o golpe do amigo. Se era sangue seu que Renji queria e iria lhe satisfazer, era isso que o daria. Foi quando ao fechar os olhos para receber o ataque de zabimaru, ouviu o barulho do choque entre aços.

Abriu os olhos castanhos e se surpreendera com o que vira. Apesar do esforço investido, lá estava Byakuya com sua senbonzakura, detendo apenas com uma mão o ataque de seu próprio tenente, em defesa de Ichigo. O rapaz piscara os olhos confuso.

- By... Byakuya? – ele gaguejou, assustado.

Renji encarou os gélidos olhos de tom cianeto de seu capitão. A simplicidade de seu contraataque e a ineficácia de seu golpe faziam com que Renji se sentisse envergonhado, mas agora aquilo realmente lhe era uma ofensa. Ichigo era defendido por seu próprio capitão.

- Kuchiki-taichou! – chamara o tenente, desconcertado.

- Recolhe sua zampakutou... Renji.

Foi tudo que a voz seca de Byakuya proferiu. Ichigo mordiscou o lábio, confuso por tudo que ocorrera até agora e só parecia que mais coisas surgiam para lhe surpreender ainda mais.

A zabimaru de Renji, ainda em choque com a senbonzakura de seu capitão voltou a sua forma selada. O tenente embainhou a espada e imediatamente, em sinal a sua vergonha, ajoelhou-se.

- Mil perdões, Kuchiki-taichou. Nunca quis brandir minha espada contra o senhor. – retrarou-se.

- Não me importa se brande sua espada contra mil ou contra quem for. Vergonhoso é ter um tenente que faz tamanho escândalo em praça pública em plena Seireitei e pior, defronte ao ichibantai.

As palavras duras de Byakuya feriram o orgulho de Renji profundamente. Ele tinha um posto que poucos poderiam ter. Exigente, o nobre exigia classe e prudência de seus subordinados, ainda mais de um tenente.

- Me desculpe. – e envergonhado ele permanecia sua suplica.

- Byakuya! – e Ichigo tocara em seu ombro esquerdo. – Podemos explicar tudo!

E numa tentativa vã de até mesmo amenizar a bronca levada por Renji, Ichigo tentara explicar, mas Byakuya apenas embainhara a espada e dera as costas a ele.

- Não me importa o motivo da briga de vocês dois. – e saiu do toque de Ichigo, espalmando aonde a mão do substituto tocara seu haori. – Apenas não quero confusões com meus subordinados.

Ichigo engolira seco. Por um lado, Byakuya havia sido conivente. Afinal, se tivesse de explicar o porquê da briga entre os dois, estaria colocando a segurança de seu relacionamento com Rukia em risco e aquele era um momento delicado em que deveria agir com discrição até se declararem publicamente.

Ele suspirou e quando viu, Renji já não estava mais ali.

X-X-X-X-X

Antes de ir para casa, ainda naquela tarde, ele avisou a Rukia que haveria uma pequena reunião na casa de Urahara no dia seguinte. Confusa, Rukia questionou o porquê dessa reunião e Ichigo apenas disse que o ex-capitão estava com saudades deles. Conhecendo o excêntrico loiro, Rukia nem desconfiara de nada. O dia passou rápido e mesmo assim ele ficara cheio de saudades da baixinha. Dormiu cedo, mas não antes de fazer alguns telefonemas que dariam os últimos toques daquele dia que seria tão especial para Rukia e ele.

- Ichigooo! – ele gritou com toda a força que havia, esvaziando seus pulmões.

- Vamos, Asano-san. – disse o jovem ao seu lado enquanto tinha os ouvidos tapados pelas duas mãos. – O Ichigo não deve ir para a aula hoje. – concluiu na tentativa de fazê-lo desistir.

- Mas faz mais de uma semana que o Ichigo não vai a aula, Mizuiro! – exclamou um Keigo desesperado, puxando a gravata do uniforme de inverno do colégio do amigo.

- Não houve nada, Asano-san. – despreocupado ele deu de ombros, livrando-se do aperto do amigo e ajeitando a gravata sob o casaco de tons pastéis. – Sabe que o Ichigo some de tempos em tempos mesmos.

- E se aconteceu algum acidente? Ele está perdido? Ou perdeu a memória? Ou decidiu largar tudo na vida e agora virou um delinquente? Hein? – questionava o rapaz, levando as mãos a cabeça e um olhar de desespero ao jovem na tentativa de convencê-lo da tragédia que poderia ter ocorrido ao amigo. – Ichigoooo! – e tornara a gritar.

Mizuiro voltara a tapar os ouvidos quando ouviu o barulho da janela se abrir. Ergueu o rosto e viu o rapaz de cabelos laranjas, coçando os olhos e uma expressão cansada.

- Keigo. Mizuiro. – chamou aos amigos. – Que fazem aqui?

Ichigo realmente parecia estar esquecido de que ia para a aula.

- Ichigooo! O que houve com você? – e exclamara dramático, ajoelhando-se a calçada como se em uma declaração de amor.

- Hm? – e Ichigo coçava a cabeça, meio despretensioso em dar atenção aos delírios de Keigo. – Não aconteceu nada comigo, Keigo. – explicou o rapaz ao apoiar os cotovelos ao parapeito da janela.

- Não vai a aula, Ichigo? – perguntou Mizuiro.

- Sim. Vou só trocar de roupa. Aliás, preciso falar com vocês algo importante.

Não demorou muito e Ichigo estava devidamente uniformizado e seguindo com os dois amigos para o colégio. Explicou a eles aonde ficava a casa de Urahara para que fossem a reunião que aconteceria a noite. E ele mal começara a explicar quando fora interrompido por uma aguda voz que conhecia muito bem.

- Kurosaki-kuuuunn! – e aquele grito fez a cabeça de Ichigo latejar.

- I... Inoue? – ele apertara os olhos castanhos, a cabeça doendo pela irritação causada pelo grito estridente da menina. Mas estava realmente feliz em vê-la, não a via há muito tempo. – Que bom vê-la. – e sorriu.

Inoue corou violentamente. Sentiu seu coração se encher de felicidade ao ver aquele riso de ternura, pouco oferecido aos que conviviam com ele. Realmente se ele realiazava tal gesto era porque realmente estava feliz em vê-la.

- Ah... – e apertou a pasta nas mãos de forma sutil. – Eu... obrigada, Kurosaki-kun! – e não soube o que dizer.

- Mais tarde vamos nos reunir na casa do Urahara-san. É importante que venha.

E aquele sorris doce nos lábios dele e a maneira como estava falando, olhando em seus olhos, faziam com que seu coração disparasse. Algo importante?

- Na casa do Urahara-san? Ah, acho que o Ishida-kun me disse algo sobre.

- Ah, ainda bem que me falou sobre o Ishida! – e lembrando-se de algo ele enfiou a mão no bolso traseiro da calça e tirou o celular. - Com licença, Inoue.

E sem perceber ela ficara a observa-lo, admirando enquanto ele digitava algo no celular e sorriu descaradamente babando pelo jovem.

- Ishida? – ele dizia, aquilo chamou sua atenção. – Onde você está? Não vem a aula? Preciso levar para casa logo! – parecia impaciente. – Ok... Está chegando?

E antes que terminasse de falar ele viu o jovem aparecer. Inoue, confusa e curiosa viu quando Ichigo desligara e o quincy que vinha correndo apenas lhe dera um sorriso e parou defronte ao substituto de shinigami, entregando-lhe um imenso pacote.

- Aqui está. – disse ao amigo.

- Que bom! – e abriu um largo sorriso. – Obrigado, Ishida!

E ele já ia abrindo a caixa quando o quincy o parou.

- Não! Que está fazendo? – e tomou a caixa do jovem.

- Ué, não posso ver? – disse Ichigo como se fosse uma criança que haviam lhe tirado um doce.

- Kurosaki! Não pode ver isso antes da hora. Não sabia que não é bom? – disse um supersticioso quincy enquanto ajeitava seus óculos em uma expressão séria.

- Mas... – e com uma expressão chorosa ele tentava pegar o pacote. – Eu tenho que levar, né? – e cruzou os braços sério.

- Tá, mas não vai abrir. – advertiu o rapaz.

Inoue se sentira deslocada da ação entre seus amigos. Eles estavam tão intretidos um com o outro e afinal, o que havia naquela caixa.

- Ishida-kun!

E o rapaz logo se recompôs, deixando a caixa aos cuidados de Ichigo, após muito insistir.

- Inoue-san! – e o quincy corou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado pela amada. – Me desculpe, não falei com você hoje. – e notou algo diferente na garota. – Hmm... Me permite dizer que parece mais magra, Inoue-san? Está bem?

- Ah... nada! – ela sorriu. – Não é nada.

- Tem se alimentado direito? – indagou ele preocupado.

- O Ishida tem razão, Inoue. – analisou Ichigo. – Você realmente parece abatida. Está se cuidando direito?

E novamente o sobressalto em seu coração a fez ter de conter um sorriso. Ele estava se preocupando com ela? Como ele se preocupava com Rukia, pensou. Não. Mais que com a shinigami.

- Não. É só impressão. – disfarçou. – Mas então? – e curvou-se a frente. – O que há nessa caixa? – perguntou apontando.

- Ah... – e aquele riso bobo emoldurou os lábios do jovem de cabelo laranja novamente. – Isso é sur-pre-sa. – sibilou Ichigo rindo. – Mais tarde na casa do Urahara-san saberá.

Ela ficou surpresa com o riso maroto do jovem. Uma ponta de esperança surgira, mesmo que fosse um delírio. Será que lhe dariam um presente? Será que Ishida havia desistido dela e Ichigo havia assumido que queria ficar com ela?

- Vamos pra aula, vamos.

E ela sentiu as mãos no ombro da menina, conduzindo-a em seu caminho. Sentiu, mesmo que por pouco tempo, aquele calor e afago das mãos firmes dele. Que dia maravilhoso estava sendo.

X-X-X-X-X

Rukia chegara mais cedo que pensava na casa de Ichigo. Adentrava o quarto do rapaz pela janela, mas não sem antes aspirar ao delicioso aroma de perfume masculino, o aroma dele, que impregnava o local. Ajeitara a cortina que havia aberto ao entrar e então, para sua surpresa, havia uma enorme caixa sobre a cama de Ichigo. Curiosa, ela viu um bilhete sobre o embrulho, o qual abriu sem hesitar.

"Vista para irmos a casa do Urahara. Haverá uma festa. Te amo! Ichigo."

E quando leu abrira um enorme sorriso. Não hesitou em tirar de lá o que havia, rasgou a caixa e se surpreendeu. As safiras azuis brilhavam quando refletiram o belo vestido que havia ali dentro. Ela o retirou, notando o tecido amarelo com rendas branca em toda a barra de sua saia rodada. Havia apenas duas alcinhas de cor branca, assim como eram todos os detalhes florais que havia no mesmo.

- Que lindo! – e o vislumbro.

- Foi o Ishida que fez.

E se assustando, ela virou-se para trás e viu Ichigo recostado ao batente da porta. Amenizou sua expressão ao vê-lo de braços cruzados que logo relaxaram e ele caminhou até ela.

- Ichigo... – e abraçou o vestido com cuidado. – É lindo!

Admirou as safiras azuis antes de se ajoelhar e ficar na altura equivalente a ela que estava sentada sobre a cama. Depositou as palmas das mãos sobre os joelhos de Rukia e pousou sua cabeça ao colo dela.

- Gostou? – perguntou ele enquanto fechava os olhos e soltava um satisfeito sorriso.

- Eu adorei... – e assentiu realmente impressionada pela beleza do vestido. – Mas... por que tudo isso? – questionou ela um tanto quanto confusa. – Vai ter uma festa na casa do Urahara?

- Sim. Meu pai e minhas irmãs já estão lá.

- Com seu pai também? – ela arqueara uma sobrancelha, surpresa.

- É, né... – e Ichigo retorceu os lábios. – Fazer o quê? Mas agora isso não importa. Vá se arrumar. Estamos atrasados! – e a apressou.

- Ahan!

E após assentir, Ichigo ficou surpreso pela menina ter ficado ali parada.

- Que está esperando? – perguntara ele.

- Ué, você sair. – explicou ela.

- Por que não se veste logo? – indagou.

- Na sua frente? – Rukia parecia indignada. – Está louco?

- Ok, ok! – disse ele ao se levantar e depositar um beijo na testa da garota. – Vou me arrumar no banheiro enquanto isso, ok?

Ela assentiu e sorriu ao receber o carinho dele.

X-X-X-X-X

Não demorou muito e já estavam lá.

Rukia estava belíssima. Além do vestido, estava usando um par de sandálias prateadas, bem discretas, mas com um salto médio além de detalhes brilhantes e o colar que Ichigo lhe dera. O rapaz também estava bem arrumado. Vestia uma bela camisa pólo de cor vermelha e detalhes brancos além de uma calça jeans com rasgos e um tênis com detalhes em preto e vermelho.

E mal chegaram já viram uma grande movimentação. Na porta já estavam Keigo e Mizuiro acompanhados de Tatsuki que acabara de chegar da direção contrária que haviam chegado. A porta estava aberta e assim que adentraram, Rukia se surpreendeu ao ver Tessai levando ao alto duas bandejas repletas de finos salgados. Olhou para dentro da conhecida loja de doces e casa do ex-capitão e viu uma grande mesa com doces e salgados, além de um bolo no centro. Havia uma bela decoração e alguns arranjos de flores. Mais surpreendente ainda foi quando chegou e viu Isshin, animadamente fazendo imitações para Ururu, Yuzu, Karin e Jinta, os dois últimos que bocejavam sendo que o rapazinho estava a ponto de bater em quem ele chamava de velho idiota.

- Kurosaki-san. – cantarolou o loiro ao se aproximar. – Pegue. – e em um sussurro ele passou algo nas mãos de Ichigo.

Rukia estava distraída, ainda mais por ter sido na hora em que Isshin a viu chegar.

- Minha terceira filha! – exclamou o homem sempre simpático quando veio e lhe envolveu em seus braços. – Que saudades, Rukia-chan! – e a afagou.

Ichigo suspirou ao ver o pai daquele jeito. Imaginou como seria quando casasse com Rukia. Sorriu ao pensar na cena. E quando eles tivessem filhos? Riu de leve quando foi puxado na barra da camisa por Yoruichi.

Inveja corroera a princesa. Ela estava linda, com um belo vestido salmão com detalhes dourados. Ao vê-la tão próxima de Isshin, era praticamente da família e pior, ele a tratava feito sua nora. Sentiu raiva. Mais raiva do que quando viu ela, tão deslumbrante e com aquele pingente que sabia que fora Ichigo havia a dado, chegar junto de Ichigo.

- A Kuchiki-san está linda, não é?

E seus devaneios tinham de ser mais ainda piorados quando Ishida, que vestia uma bela camisa social de mangas compridas verde-musgo, bastante elegante, sentou-se ao seu lado, perto da mesa do canto.

- Sim... – e tentou esmaecer aquela expressão severa.

- Gostou do vestido? – perguntara ele com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Sim, é lindo. – e era nítido que ela não queria falar sobre a shinigami tão irritante.

- Fui eu que desenhei o molde e o costurei. Farei um para você, Inoue-san.

Para piorar toda a situação, Inoue agora sabia que Ishida havia costurado um vestido para ela? Mas não era namorado dela? E fazia um vestido para outra? Aquilo era demais. Ela imediatamente se levantou, desagradada, deixando Ishida com uma expressão desentendida.

- Está pronto, Ichigo? – a morena que estava, diga-se de passgagem, deslumbrante em um tubinho dourado que realçava a beleza e a cor da pele bronzeada sussurrou.

- Um pouco nervoso. – revelou Ichigo mordiscando o lábio inferior.

- Não se preocupe. – tentou ela acalma-lo enquanto pressionava os músculos relaxando-o. – Aliás... – piscou um olho enquanto falava. – preparamos um quarto especial caso você e a Kuchiki queiram comemorar... você sabe, a sós.

Ichigo corou, ficara tão rubro quanto sua camisa. Cerrou o punho com força.

- Yoruichi-san!

- Ah, não seja bobinho! Não é virgem, é?

E Ichigo estapeou a si mesmo, descrente na pergunta que o perseguia.

- Está pronto? – ela riu apontando a mesa.

E na mesa lá estava o loiro. Urahara batia em uma das taças que havia na mesa chamando atenção de todos. Isshin, que plantava bananeira para atrair atenção das crianças parou imediatamente e Yoruichi cutucou Ichigo que só faltava ter um colapso de tão nervoso.

- Minnasan! – e ele bateu novamente no cristal. – Um instante, por favor.

- Ai, não... – e desnorteado Ichigo não sabia o que fazer.

Todos logo voltaram suas atenções ao loiro em frente a mesa.

Inoue também, sendo que quando Ishida se aproximou para dar-lhe o braço, esta se retirou de perto, ficando próxima a Yoruichi.

- O Kurosaki-san tem algumas palavras para nos dizer essa noite. – e um sorriso maldoso por saber do nervosismo do rapaz cruzou seus lábios. – Aproxime-se, Kurosaki-san.

E dando alguns passos a frente, sendo dificultoso pelas pernas bambas dele, Ichigo caminhou até o centro da sala, ficando ao lado de Urahara. Aquelas dezenas de pares de olhos ao seu redor. Seu pai, Urahara, Yoruichi, seus nakamas, seus amigos da escola... Sentiu-se zonzo a se ver rodeado por aqueles olhares. E então encarou apenas um. Aquele olhar que o fez progredir tanto. Aquele olhar que o inspirou a fazer loucuras. Aquele olhar cuja dona era o alicerce de sua alma. Ele sorriu, acalmando-se quando encarou a pequena.

- Pessoal. – e limpou a garganta. – Hoje... eu chamei todos vocês aqui para algo muito importante. – anunciou.

Cada vez mais curiosos todos esperavam para o que viria. Rukia, a mais tensa, estava realmente preocupada com o que Ichigo pretendia.

- Rukia. – ele a chamou.

E quando ele proferiu seu nome, o coração da morena sobressaltou. Ela apontou a si mesma, confusa. Ele fez um gesto para que ela se aproximasse. Confusa, ela se levantou e o fez. Inoue, em contrapartida, arregalou os olhos exasperada ao encara-lo.

- Faz muito tempo que conheci a Rukia... E pouco a pouco fui descobrindo o tempo que desperdicei negando que a amava.

E antes que prosseguisse, fora interrompido por um berro de um Isshin aos prantos no ombro de Urahara. Estava muito emocionado.

Ichigo limpou a garganta novamente, tentando prosseguir.

- Estamos juntos há muito tempo, mas a pouco eu descobri que ela realmente é a mulher da minha vida! – exclamou. – Eu armei tudo isso com o Urahara-san hoje, Rukia para... – e se ajoelhou, tirando do bolso da calça uma pequena caixa. – perguntar se você quer se casar comigo? – questionou ele ao abrir a caixinha e lhe exibir o belo par de alianças.

Exclamações surpresas foram ecoadas pelo salão, exceto por Urahara e Yoruichi que trocaram um sorriso cumplice. Isshin estava aos prantos. Os amigos de Ichigo abriram um largo sorriso, exceto uma.

Ishida olhou para a menina ao lado. Inoue mordia os lábios, o cenho franzido, raivosa. Lágrimas silenciosas escorriam pelo belo rosto bem moldado dela. Ela apertava os punhos com força.

- Inoue-san?

Rukia estava boquiaberta. Além de ter revelado a todos que estavam juntos, agora era pedida em casamento? Não podia estar mais feliz. Os cantos dos olhos foram preenchidos de lágrimas quando ela, trêmula, sentia as mãos de Ichigo no mesmo estado. Safiras e amêndoas se encontraram. Ela notara que o rapaz estava tão emocionado quanto ela.

- Você aceita?

- É claro que sim... – disse ela com uma voz chorosa. – Baka! – completou.

E ele então selou um beijo em seus lábios, erguendo um pouco o rosto, já que ainda estava ajoelhado. Ela apoiou uma mão no rosto dele e sentiu a maciez da pele de Ichigo. Todos aplaudiram, exceto Inoue. Assim que se separaram, ele então retirou uma das alianças e delicadamente a colocou no dedo anelar da mão direita dela. Emocionada, Rukia soluçou um pouco enquanto recebia o anel. Assim que o colocou, Ichigo beijou com delicadeza a jóia no dedo dela. Ela refez o gesto nele. Assim que terminaram, voltaram a se beijar. Mais aplausos até que uma voz estridente os interrompeu.

- NÃO ACEITO!

E todos tiraram suas atenções de Ichigo e Rukia para Inoue e se surpreenderam ao ver o estado em que ela se encontrava.

- Eu não posso aceitar, Kurosaki-san!

_Continua..._


	14. Consolidação

_- Você aceita?_

_- É claro que sim... – disse ela com uma voz chorosa. – Baka! – completou._

_E ele então selou um beijo em seus lábios, erguendo um pouco o rosto, já que ainda estava ajoelhado. Ela apoiou uma mão no rosto dele e sentiu a maciez da pele de Ichigo. Todos aplaudiram, exceto Inoue. Assim que se separaram, ele então retirou uma das alianças e delicadamente a colocou no dedo anelar da mão direita dela. Emocionada, Rukia soluçou um pouco enquanto recebia o anel. Assim que o colocou, Ichigo beijou com delicadeza a joia no dedo dela. Ela refez o gesto nele. Assim que terminaram, voltaram a se beijar. Mais aplausos até que uma voz estridente os interrompeu._

_- NÃO ACEITO!_

_E todos tiraram suas atenções de Ichigo e Rukia para Inoue e se surpreenderam ao ver o estado em que ela se encontrava._

_- Eu não posso aceitar, Kurosaki-kun!_

XXX-XXX-XXX

_N.A.: Gente, mil perdões, esse capítulo também ficou enorme! Bem, mas peço que sejam pacientes porque foi feito com muito carinho! Neste final de capítulo dou um passo importante para nossos fofos na fic. XD Fora isso, mais um novo mistério. Muito obrigada a todos que leem. E agradecimentos mega especiais as fowfas que me deixaram review Iamela, Nanda, Eve, Dani e Ana Paula, além do meu coautor e noivo Jorge André! _

**Entre o amor e a razão**

**Capítulo 14: Consolidação**

XXX-XXX-XXX

Um silêncio avassalador tomara conta do salão. Dezenas de pares de olhares voltados a volumosa ruiva que dera um passo a frente. Ela tinha os punhos trêmulos, estes no mesmo estado que seus lábios que, entreabertos, demonstravam que ela rangia os dentes. O rosto banhado em lágrimas e os orbes fuzilavam Ichigo e Rukia.

Rukia mantinha as mãos dadas a Ichigo e, boquiaberta, tentava compreender a atitude de Inoue.

- Não permito! Vocês não podem ficar juntos!

- I... Inoue? – a morena gaguejou realmente chocada com a atitude da amiga.

Ichigo sutilmente acariciou a mão direita de Rukia antes de solta-la, cuidando para não soltar a canhota dela. Apesar de igualmente em choque ele tentou se controlar e, engolindo seco ele se colocou a frente da noiva.

- Inoue, o que está falando? – calmamente ele perguntou.

- Não pode, Kurosaki-kun! – ela mordiscou o lábio inferior antes de encara-lo e deixar mais lágrimas derramarem, as quais ela tentou esconder com as mãos sobre o rosto. – Não pode! – reafirmou em um grito agudo.

- Inoue-san! – e foi a vez de Ishida intervir.

- Não se meta! – e foi o que ela exclamou ao virar-se para trás furiosamente para o quincy que se aproximava e tentaria ousar a tocar em seu ombro.

Ishida dera um passo para trás, balançando a cabeça em negação. Inoue estava passando dos limites. Ele respirou fundo quando Tatsuki segurou seu braço. Ele trocou rapidamente olhares com ela e com pesar o rapaz suspirou.

- Inoue-san, por favor. – e surgira Urahara entre a garota e o casal.

- Urahara-san... – ela chamou o loiro antes de cair em mais lágrimas, ela parecia atordoada.

- Estamos aqui para celebrar a união do Kurosaki-san e a Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san. – relembrou ela explicando ternamente. – Por favor, eles querem partilhar da alegria deles com você também, que é amiga deles.

- Não! – e descontrolada ela voltou a cerrar os punhos. – Não posso permitir! O Kurosaki-kun...! Eu sempre amei o Kurosaki-kun! – ela gritou levando a mão direita ao meio do peito. – Ninguém tem mais direito de ficar com ele do que eu! Faz anos, desde criança eu amo o Kurosaki-kun e agora aparece a Kuchiki-san e eles ficam juntos? Não aceito!

- Inoue! – Ichigo chamou arregalando os olhos castanhos.

Rukia apertou com firmeza o braço de Ichigo, chamando atenção do rapaz. Notara o quanto Rukia se entristecera com o comentário da amiga.

- Inoue, no coração não se manda. Eu... Agradeço pelos seus sentimentos mas... Eu amo a Rukia. – tentava o rapaz explicar da melhor maneira possível. – A Rukia mudou meu mundo... – ele não pôde evitar em encarar a pequena que tinha os olhos marejados. – Ela é a pessoa mais especial para mim. Tempo, Inoue, não é o que faz alguém se apaixonar. Eu amo a Rukia. E você é nossa nakama. Gostaria que ficasse feliz.

- JAMAIS! – gritou ela levando as mãos à cabeça. – Não vou deixar que se casem! Eu fiz de tudo por você, Kurosaki-kun! E agora não sabe como me arrependo! Devia deixar a Kuchiki-san ter sido executada na Soul Society! – exclamou.

Para muitos aquela afirmação soara estranha, mas aos ouvidos de Ichigo, seus nakamas, Yoruichi e Urahara além de Isshin que tentara disfarçar, aquilo soara como um absurdo.

Rukia se retraiu ainda mais no braço de Ichigo, colocando-se atrás quase que se escondendo nas costas do substituto. Ela apertou os olhos ao ouvir a afirmação da amiga.

- Se tivesse sido assim, Kurosaki-kun, você não teria mais ela! E seria um humano normal e teria uma vida normal! A Kuchiki-san destruiu nossas vidas!

- Inoue... – foi a vez de Rukia chamar e por mais que ela tentasse manter sua postura, não resistiu e cedeu as lágrimas.

- Inoue. – e o tom de Ichigo mudara assim como seu olhar. – Não permito que ofenda a Rukia. Faça tudo comigo e fale tudo de mim, mas não ouse falar da Rukia. – complementou ao puxar a shinigami para frente. – A Rukia é minha futura esposa agora. Conforme-se. – e foi tudo que ele tinha a dizer a quem ofendera tanto sua amada.

- Você prefere a Kuchiki-san? – ela questionou um pouco atônita ao ouvir as palavras dele.

- Parece claro, não? – foi tudo que Ichigo, que estava já extremamente irritado, disse.

Ela não se conteve e levando as mãos ao rosto, caiu sobre os joelhos aos prantos. Todos permaneciam chocados com a reação de Inoue. Foi quando Yoruichi se aproximou e se agachou ao lado da menina, tocando as mãos morenas em seus ombros.

- Inoue. – sussurrou ela. – Venha comigo. Você tem que se acalmar.

- Me deixe em paz! – foi tudo que ela gritou.

Inoue se levantou e de forma agressiva fez com que Yoruichi lhe soltasse. A mulher de pele bronzeada ficou estática ao receber aquela atitude da menina que sempre fora tão carinhosa e doce. Deu alguns passos para trás ainda com seus olhos de gato encarando os olhos de tom cianeto da garota. Inoue estava, de fato, descontrolada. Ela tentou insistir quando Inoue correu.

Ishida chegou a fazer menção de ir atrás mas seu braço foi segurado por Tatsuki.

- Não devo ir? – indagou ele, seus olhos realmente pedindo que ela permitisse sua ida.

Tatsuki apenas balançou a cabeça de forma negativa.

- Ela precisa ficar sozinha, Ishida.

O quincy suspirara, voltando a se por ao seu lugar ao lado da amiga de Orihime. Sentou-se apoiando os cotovelos sobre os joelhos.

- Tem razão! – foi o que ele disse ao baixar a cabeça apoiada sobre as mãos cruzadas na altura do rosto.

Ela deixara o salão e com isso, todos realmente chocados com a atitude mesquinha e infantil de Inoue. Assim que ela deixara a casa e um silêncio intenso voltou a pairar sobre o salão, interrompido apenas pelo soluçar da shinigami baixinha, atraindo a atenção de Urahara que suspirou coçando a nuca sob o chapéu bicolor. Ele realmente ficara tenso com a agitação dos jovens. Foi quando seus olhos focaram a pequena. Rukia chorava copiosamente e Ichigo a abraçava, afagando a morena em seus braços.

- Minnasan! – exclamou ele chegando ao centro do salão. – Isso foi um mero incidente, vamos continuar com a festa. – exclamou ele em uma frustrada tentativa de anima-los.

- Não acredito que a Inoue-san fez isso... – disse Keigo aos amigos de classe.

- Quem diria que ela era uma pessoa assim. – Mizuiro suspirou enquanto digitava uma mensagem em seu celular, provavelmente espalhando a noticia aos amigos do colégio.

- Kisuke.

E ao ouvir o chamado da voz feminina, Urahara virou-se.

- Quer que eu vá atrás da Inoue? Acha que ela vai ficar bem? – indagou a bela morena.

- Não se preocupe. Ela sabe o que faz e é uma boa menina. Só está confusa. – tentou ele acalma-la com um sorriso.

Yoruichi assentiu. Foi então que junto de Urahara tornou seu olhar aos dois pombinhos que estavam entristecidos pela traição da nakama que lhes era tão cara.

- Shhh... – Ichigo sussurrou para Rukia, levantando o rosto da menina. Sentiu seu peito doer ao vê-la debulhada nas próprias lágrimas. – Rukia, chega. Está tudo bem agora.

- Me desculpe, Ichigo. Eu... Eu realmente devia ter ficado na Soul Society. Só lhes trouxe problemas e...

E antes que ela pudesse continuar a lamentação, um grito acompanhado de uma Rukia que foi erguida a pelo menos um metro de altura fez Ichigo se assustar. Era Isshin que em um abraço erguera o corpo da pequena, as mãos do homem firmes em sua cintura.

- Minha terceira filhaaaa! – exclamava o homem.

Ichigo se assustara e chegou a pensar em chamar atenção do pai ou até mesmo soca-lo, mas ao ver que ele havia quebrado aquele clima ao pegar Rukia o confortou. Agradeceu por seu pai ser um louco.

- Me diga, Rukia-chan! – e abraçando o corpo pequeno da menina desentendida ele roçou o queixo na cabeça dela em um afago. – Quando é que você e o Ichigo vão me dar aqueles netos, hein? Uma menininha bem lindaaaaa~~ - cantarolou ele. – e um menino bem forte! Diferente do Ichigo que sempre foi uma mulherzinha! – reclamou.

Rukia não pôde evitar em abrir um sorriso para o homem. Ichigo corou violentamente enquanto ouvia risadas de Jinta sobre o comentário dele.

- E antes de tudo...!

Ichigo e os outros observaram confusos quando Isshin pousou a menina ao chão e enfiou a mão dentro da calça que vestia. Ichigo e Rukia coraram ao mesmo tempo em que os amigos do rapaz de cabelos laranja ficaram realmente preocupados com o que o médico e futuro sogro faria. E misteriosamente um enorme papel enrolado como um pergaminho saíra dali com extrema dificuldade. A cena bizarra fora assistida por todas. Ururu chegara a aplaudir o que considerou um truque de mágica do 'tio' Isshin. Ele então pediu espaço e lançou ao longe uma das pontas do papel enquanto que com um pé ele segurava a outra ao chão. Foi quando um pôster de sua esposa, Masaki, de aproximadamente 4 metros foi aberto. Assim que a imagem da mãe de Ichigo foi exposta, todos observaram surpresos, incluindo Ichigo que parecia já estar esperando a cena. O homem se lançou a imagem de sua mulher e abraçou o chão, distribuindo beijos a imagem impressa ao papel.

- Masaki! Nosso filho cresceu! Ele é um homem! Finalmente constatamos que ele É homem! – e ressaltou bem a última parte.

- Sua mãe achava que você não era homem? – Rukia perguntou assustada sem piscar defronte a cena.

- Não, Rukia. É claro que ela sabia que eu era homem! – e uma veia saltara na testa do rapaz.

E então para a surpresa dos dois, o loiro anfitrião surgira por trás do casal com uma bela garrafa de champanhe.

- Bem, já que Isshin-san está muito feliz sobre a união do Kurosaki-san e a Kuchiki-san, vamos fazer um brinde!

E ao terminar de falar, abriu o champanhe, assustando Ichigo e Rukia que logo receberam duas taças de cristal de Yoruichi e Urahara desejou a bebida nos copos. O casal trocou olhares e mesmo que ela ousasse torcer um pouco o lábio e demonstrar alguma tristeza, Ichigo deslizou a mão pelo rosto de porcelana e forçou que ela desse um sorriso.

- Esse é o dia mais feliz das nossas vidas, Rukia. Fique feliz. – ele sussurrou.

- Um brinde aos noivos! – exclamou Urahara.

Os outros que já tinham suas taças preenchidas com o líquido dourado e espumante as ergueram e brindaram a felicidade dos dois. Ichigo e Rukia, ao terminarem de brindar, a enlaçaram os braços e assim deram o primeiro gole a bebida, castanhas e safiras em uma atração inseparável. Não se desgrudaram ao realizar o gesto.

- Minnasan, alegria! – exaltou Urahara.

Se Urahara quisesse ser outra coisa além de vendedor de doces, ele poderia ser promotor de festas. Pois ele realmente sabia animar a comemoração. Logo uma música bem agradável foi posta e ele mesmo se colocou a dançar com Yoruichi. Keigo também dançava enquanto Isshin ousava alguns passos baseados nos anos 70 para a vergonha total de Ichigo e suas irmãs. O casal logo também estava dançando.

Já sentados permaneciam Tatsuki ao lado de Ishida. O quincy suspirava recostado a parede enquanto dava mais um gole ao champanhe que bebia. Uma expressão de desolo se mantinha em sua expressão desde que Inoue havia deixada a festa. Ele tremia a perna, nitidamente nervoso. Foi quando Tatsuki segurou sua mão, assustando e fazendo o rapaz ruborizar um pouco. Ele piscou os olhos e alarmado, sua aparência apática modificou.

- A... Arisawa-san? – gaguejou ele, um pouco incomodado com o toque da menina.

- Ishida.

E então o quincy observou por trás dos óculos a expressão penosa de Tatsuki.

- Que.. Que aconteceu, Arisawa-san? – perguntou ele realmente preocupado.

- Ishida. Tenho medo de que a Orihime faça algo... Alguma loucura, não sei. – ela revelou.

- Arisawa-san. O que a Inoue-san fez... – e ajeitando os óculos ele engoliu seco. – Não sei nem o que dizer. Ela fez algo terrível com o Kurosaki e a Kuchiki-san. Mas eu não creio que ela vá fazer algo de mal para eles...

- Não sei se ela faria algo... Contra ela mesma, sabe?

- Você está falando... – e ele sutilmente jogou a pista e Tatsuki assentira mordendo os lábios.

- Acho que ela pode tentar se matar, não sei. – revelou.

- Não. Inoue-san não é fraca. Ela não faria isso! – relutou Ishida.

Tatsuki suspirou e dessa vez foram as mãos de Ishida que encobriram a sua.

- Não se preocupe. Ela vai ficar bem! Prometo que farei de tudo para isso.

- Obrigada, Ishida. – agradeceu ela.

- Não tem de quê.

E então o quincy piscou realmente voltando sua atenção ao ambiente, o que fez Tatsuki olhar curiosa quando ele sorriu.

- Venha, vamos dançar. – ele chamou ao se levantar.

- Não! – relutara ela, firmando os pés nas sandálias sobre o chão de madeira corrida.

- Que foi?

- Não, eu acho que... Eu não sei. – e riu sem graça. – Não! Obrigada!

- Venha!

E insistente, o quincy a levou até ao meio do salão, onde Ichigo e Rukia, que estavam abraçados dançando trocaram um riso cumplice ao verem os dois se aproximarem de mãos dadas. Logo estavam dançando, um pouco tímidos e até mesmo hesitando ficarem com os corpos tão próximos.

A noite passara de forma rápida, tal qual eles nem notaram. O dia já amanhecia quando decidiram ir embora. Isshin saira carregando as caçulas que já dormiam para casa. Urahara oferecera para que ficassem em sua casa mas pela insistência de Jinta em deixar apenas Yuzu na casa fizeram com que o médico ficasse realmente intrigado sobre as segundas intenções que o rapazinho poderia ter com sua filha mais nova. Keigo e Mizuiro saíram um pouco mais cedo e Tatsuki fora acompanhada por Ishida até sua casa. Ichigo e Rukia, em contrapartida, decidiram aceitar o quarto que Urahara e Yoruichi lhes havia preparado. Estavam tão exaustos que a única coisa que fizeram ao adentrar o aposento foram trocar um beijo de boa noite e adormecerem.

-x—x—x—

Ela já tentava há muito tempo ligar para ele. Recostada a porta de casa, sentada ao chão, ela socava a parede a cada vez que a ligação era perdida sem atender. Descabelada, os cabelos acobreados caiam desalinhados na frente do rosto bem moldado, manchado pela maquiagem borrada pelo choro.

Os olhos inchados focavam sem parar o nome do tenente. Abarai Renji. Era a décima quarta ligação que fazia para o ruivo. Estava atordoada, precisava falar com ele. Os dedos já em movimento automático discavam para ele pelo comunicador.

- Renji-san... Atende...

Ela batia novamente a parede, desesperada quando então ouviu o barulho da chamada atendida.

- Inoue?

E exasperada ficou ela quando ouvira a voz dele. Jogara os cabelos defronte ao rosto para trás e decidiu falar.

- Renji-san, hoje a Kuchiki-san... – e pausou. Aquilo era forte demais para ela e as lágrimas insistiram em cair.

- Diga! O que houve com a Rukia? – em um grito furioso ele exclamou, tal qual fez Inoue afastar o comunicador do rosto.

- Renji-san...

O tenente, que já estava de plantão em Inuzuri naquele dia, extremamente perigosa área de Rukongai aonde haviam ocorrido alguns assassinatos nos últimos dias e sob alcunha do rokubantai estava tenso. Afastado dos outros membros do esquadrão, os subordinados que o acompanhavam assistiam de longe.

- A Kuchiki-san... – ela ouviu a voz suave e soluçada de Inoue. – Ela vai casar com o Kurosaki-kun! – exclamou.

As palavras da garota lhe fizeram perder o chão sob os pés. Ele apoiou-se ao tronco da árvore próxima enquanto aquela informação era processada pela sua mente e transformada então em um ódio descomunal. Ele esmurrou o tronco com tanta força que seu punho sangrou.

- Re... Renji-san? – chamou Inoue ao notar o silêncio.

- Do que está falando Inoue? – e ela pudera sentir a gigantesca alteração no tom de voz do ruivo. – Isso não é sério, Inoue. Diga que não é. DIGA QUE NÃO É! – gritou ele sem dar chance a Inoue de explicar.

- Renji-san... Acalme-se... – e ela mesma não se continha em suas lágrimas.

- Como sabe disso? O que houve? – exigia explicações.

- Foi na casa do Urahara-san. Essa noite teve uma festa e do nada o Kurosaki-kun a pediu em casamento. Foi... Um absurdo, Renji-san. Eu não me contive e disse que não permitiria... E...

E então Inoue se surpreendera com o barulho que precedeu o chamado de ocupado. Renji havia desligado o telefone. Desolada e sozinha, a menina apenas se encolheu, escondendo o rosto junto aos joelhos e chorou.

Os subordinados de Renji se surpreenderam quando viram o tenente, em um ataque de fúria, arremessar seu comunicador. Um deles até mesmo correu até o aparelho e, cauteloso, verificou se nada havia sido quebrado.

- A... Abarai-fukutaichou! – chamou um deles ao se aproximar. – Algum problema?

E esse não obteve resposta. Foi quando chegara outro com o aparelho. O rapaz franzino se aproximou e estendeu as mãos ao seu tenente o entregando.

- Não preciso desse lixo mais. – e espalmou a mão do subordinado, fazendo o comunicador cair de suas mãos.

Ele caminhou alguns passos até que virasse para sua tropa.

- Estão dispensados. – anunciava.

- Mas... Abarai-fukutaichou. Kuchiki-taichou exigiu uma ronda até o amanhecer.

- Eu sou o tenente, não? – e lançou um olhar que os desarmara completamente.

- Mil perdões, fukutaichou! – curvou-se o subordinado. – Vamos, Abarai-fukutaichou nos dispensou por essa noite.

E aos olhares dos shinigamis do rokubantai que estranhavam a reação do ruivo, Renji permaneceu ali. Ódio, raiva, angústia... Traição. Ele apertava os punhos com tamanha força que os fizera sangrar. Mas não contente permaneceu a cravar suas unhas nas palmas das mãos, não se importando com a dor que sentia. Não era seu sangue que queria. Era o de Ichigo. E se para ter Rukia ao seu lado tivesse que sujar suas mãos com o imundo humano como ele pensou, o faria.

X-X-X—X

Ele adentrou ao quinto esquadrão sob o menear de dezenas de oficiais que se curvaram ao ver a passagem do capitão que seria nomeado naquela noite. Meio desconfortável e tímido, Ichigo tentou acenar a todos e até ser um pouco cordial curvando-se, mas realmente chegara cansado até a sala da fukutaichou Hinamori Momo. A pequena, tão agradável, riu quando viu Ichigo chegar apoiando as mãos as costas na altura da cintura.

- Ahhh... Minhas costas estão doendo de tanto me curvar! – e foi assim que ele cumprimentara a tenente.

- Ah! Ohayo, Ichigo-san... – e em um pulo ela se corrigira. – Me desculpe. Kurosaki-taichou! – e se curvou.

- Na-não, Hinamori-san! Por favor. Não faça com que eu me curve novamente. – disse ele massageando a bacia, desesperado. – E não fique assim. Pode me chamar de Ichigo, não me importo. – riu ele.

- Não. – ela ruborizou. – O senhor tem que ser respeitado, Kurosaki-taichou.

Ichigo sorriu. Seria realmente um pouco complicado lidar com a menina tão respeitosa e tão delicada e gentil como ela. Viu que havia muito movimento de vários shinigamis que entravam e saiam com caixas da sala do capitão que sucedia a de sua tenente. Tudo estava sendo organizado para ficar impecável com sua nomeação.

- Não acha que estão tendo trabalho demais? – perguntou Ichigo, sentando-se a cadeira da mesa de Hinamori.

- Não se incomode. Estão todos felizes. – sorriu ela. – Afinal... Todos eram muito apegados ao capitão e esse tempo que ficamos sós... – pausou ela, baixando o olhar entristecido pela lembrança de Aizen.

- Eu sinto muito, Hinamori-san. – disse ele realmente sentido. – Não disse antes por ficar envergonhado e não querer entrar num território delicado dos seus sentimentos. – explicara ele ruborizando e desviando as castanhas.

- Obrigada, Kurosaki-taichou. – ela sorriu curvando-se enquanto realmente sentia um gostoso afago em seu peito causado pelas palavras de Ichigo. – Kurosaki-taichou, quer que eu faça uma massagem?

- Hm? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e corou. – Massagem?

- Sim, afinal, mais tarde terá a nomeação e com essa dor nas costas e a tensão não vai poder aproveitar. Sei alguns kidous de cura para melhorar sua dor e posso também relaxar seus músculos. – avisou ela.

- Não querendo abusar, Hinamori-san, mas eu adoraria! – afirmou ele com sinceridade e um suspiro em seguida.

E lá estava ele sentado a cadeira enquanto Hinamori massageava seus ombros e a nuca. Nunca se sentira tão bem antes. Hinamori tinha mãos realmente delicadas e sabia o que estava fazendo. Estava quase adormecendo de tão agradável que a massagem da tenente estava que saltou da cadeira quando ouviu a tão conhecida voz.

- Ichigo?

Ele abrira os olhos e lá encarou uma furiosa Rukia. Ela podia não dizer nada, mas a reiatsu assassina acompanhada do brilho maléfico que havia em seus olhos demonstrava que a situação em que se encontrava com Hinamori não a agradava em nada.

- Ru.. Rukia? – e se pôs a frente, afastando sutilmente Hinamori.

- Kuchiki-san. – e a garota se aproximou e fez a reverência.

- Hinamori-fukutaichou. O Ichigo está bem? – e cruzando os braços ela fitou o substituto.

- Ah, sim. O Kurosaki-taichou estava com dores na coluna e eu estava ajudando que ele relaxasse. – explicou ela com ingenuidade.

- Entendi.

E o sorriso de Rukia fez Ichigo suar da cabeça aos pés.

- Bem, tenho que ir ajeitar algumas coisas na sala do taichou. Me deem licença, por favor. – e curvando-se novamente, Hinamori se retirou. Foi quando Ichigo notou estarem a sós e se aproximou.

- Rukia, o que faz aqui? – perguntou ele ao se pôr de pé.

- Nada, ué. Atrapalhei sua 'sessão de massagem', Kurosaki-TAICHOU? – e imitara a voz de Hinamori.

- Ah, não, Rukia. Você não está com ciúmes da Hinamori, não é? – e riu maroto tentando descontrair. – Baka. Eu sou seu! – e com a afirmativa ele aproximou os lábios pronto para selar os dela quando...

- Chegamos!

Ichigo e Rukia se afastaram imediatamente. Ela chegara a sentir a respiração de Ichigo tão próxima quando foram surpreendidos pela chegada da deslumbrante loira e seu capitão, Matsumoto Rangiku e Hitsugaya Toushirou.

- Ru... Rukia, saiu o cílio do seu olho? – indagou Ichigo com uma falsa expressão de preocupação enquanto fingia examinar o olho direito de Rukia.

- Ah... Acho que sim, Ichigo. – e correspondendo a morena abanava o olho.

- Kurosaki. Isso aqui está uma bagunça. – disse o baixinho ao olhar para os lados.

- É, Toushirou. Ainda estão arrumando. – e sem graça ele coçara a nuca farfalhando os cabelos laranja.

- Que surpresa, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. – riu Rukia ainda um pouco sem graça pela cena anterior na qual foram surpreendidos.

- Ah, eu fui enviada para tirar as medidas do Ichigo! – anunciou ela ao se pendurar nos ombros do substituto, atraindo um olhar furioso de Rukia. – O haori dele deve estar impecável nessa noite! – avisou realmente animada.

Rukia bufou. Parecia que todas estavam dando em cima de Ichigo. Ou talvez fosse uma mera cisma sua. Matsumoto era assim com todos. Decidiu relaxar.

- Bem, vamos tirar as medidas logo. – Hitsugaya avisou, cerrando os olhos mostrando que pouco aquilo lhe interessava.

- Você também veio aqui pra isso, Toushirou? – indagou Ichigo.

- É claro que não. Mas se eu não vier com a Matsumoto depois de manda-la para uma missão, ela só volta bêbada depois de três dias. – comentou com uma veia saltada em sua fronte.

Rukia e Ichigo riram. A loira passava uma fita métrica de ponta a ponta dos ombros de Ichigo e logo em seguida a estendeu para medir sua altura e com uma mão envolveu a cintura do jovem.

- Que medidas, hein, Ichigo? – comentara ela ao piscar um dos olhos. – Se eu não tivesse namorado, eu bem ia querer sair com você. – riu ela brincando ao se apoiar nele.

Ichigo corou. Rukia parecia não ter gostado nada do comentário e não hesitou em fechar o cenho ao ouvir a afirmação da volumosa loira que se esgueirava pelo corpo de Ichigo, roçando os gigantes seios nele.

- MATSUMOTO! – gritou ele. – Não sei de onde tirou que tem um namorado! – completou ele ao limpar a garganta.

- Não te disse, taichou? Eu conheci ele num bar e...

- Mais tarde nos vemos na nomeação, Kurosaki. – advertiu ele. – Mas antes quero falar com você... A sós. – e com esse olhar ele fitou Matsumoto e Rukia.

As duas imediatamente se curvaram e saíram dali. Rukia ainda retorceu o lábio inferior e sutilmente ergueu o punho direito para mostrar a Ichigo que estava encrencado. Ele suspirou, realmente temeroso.

Rukia saia da sala distraída. Não podia evitar em pensar que estava muito arrependida de ter ido até lá. Será que sempre davam em cima assim de Ichigo? Ou só notara agora que estava com ele? Suspirava ela quando sentiu os dois braços de Matsumoto caírem sobre seus ombros.

- Rukia-chan! – chamou.

- Ma... Matsumoto-fukutaichou? – piscou Rukia.

Ela virou-se de frente para a tenente e, confusa, ajeitou os cabelos que estavam um pouco desarrumados pelo toque de Matsumoto. Um sorriso carregado de maledicência cruzava os lábios dela.

- Rukia-chan... – e sussurrou. – Por que não assume que está apaixonada pelo Ichigo, hein? – perguntou ela levando uma mão a boca para que ninguém as ouvisse.

- QUÊ? – e com um salto a pequena exclamou.

- Shhh! Acha que não sei? – e a loira cruzara os braços. – Está mais que na cara e há muito tempo, não é?

- Não... Não sei do que fala, fukutaichou... – Rukia tentava a todo custo convencê-la.

- Hmm... – e Matsumoto cerrara os olhos. Parecia ser difícil fazer com que a shinigami revelasse. – Rukia-chan, eu sei de tudo. Vocês estão mais que grudadinhos. E isso é nítido. E se quer saber mais, eu os vi na floresta em Rukongai outro dia. – terminara a frase com um sussurro quase que inaudível.

Rukia questionou-se porque sempre confiava de que ninguém iria descobri-los. Agora até Matsumoto sabia da história.

- Eu? Mas...

- Ah, eu tinha bebido muito aquele dia e o Shuuhei e o Kira me levaram até lá para vermos as estrelas. – e o coração de Rukia saltou. Os outros também os viram? – Não se preocupe. – e parecendo ler os pensamentos dela, a acalmou. – Só eu vi.

- Me desculpe, Matsumoto-fukutaich...

- Por que está me pedindo desculpas? – e ela juntou as mãos de Rukia nas suas. – Estou super feliz que estão juntos! – completara com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Ichigo a ama muito, Rukia-chan. Faça ele muito feliz.

Rukia ruborizou. Não sabia por que mas sentia que havia ganhado além de uma amiga íntima, uma aliada.

- Não vou contar a ninguém. Sei que o Kuchiki-taichou nem pode pensar nisso... Mas olha, eu preciso te dizer uma coisa. – e puxou a menina para mais perto. – Cuidado com Renji. Ele está enlouquecido! – comentara.

- O Renji? – exclamou ela sentindo um arrepio cruzar sua espinha.

- Sim. Mal tem ido as reuniões de fukutaichou e soube que o soutaichou mandou Byakuya chama-lo para uma conversa séria. E eu sei que é porque ele sabe que está com Ichigo. Rukia-chan, você e o Ichigo tem de se cuidar. – advertiu a amiga com carinho.

- Obrigada, Matsumoto-fukutaichou. – ela agradeceu se curvando.

- Considere-me amiga de vocês, ok? – e a bela loira piscou os olhos azuis tão cristalinos.

" – Renji, sabe que você foi escolhido entre muitos como meu tenente. - aquelas palavras ecoavam em sua mente. – Lutar com o shinigami daiko em frente ao ichibantai sem motivo aparente... brandir sua zampakutou e ainda libera-la é um ultraje. Sinto vergonha em tê-lo como meu subordinado. Remende-se ou terei de tomar decisões mais sérias em relação ao seu comportamento."

A voz de Byakuya ainda era nítida na reunião que tivera com o capitão logo em seguida ao ocorrido ao encontro com Ichigo. Ele suspirou, angustiado enquanto ergueu a tina de madeira e despejou a água sobre sua cabeça. Ela lavou o corpo bem definido do ruivo, fazendo com que os longos fios caíssem sobre suas costas, respingando por seu rosto. Ele fechou os olhos e voltou a abri-los tendo sua palma direita aberta. Encarou as marcas das quatro unhas que cravou sobre sua pele e então olhou para o chão próximo a área de banho. Os olhos cor-de-mel encararam as vestes negras banhadas em sangue. Ele apertou os punhos mais uma vez e cerrou os olhos, sentindo o peso de seu fardo. Não era o sangue de Ichigo. Ainda não.

XX—XX—XX—

A sala já estava devidamente arrumada para a nomeação do novo capitão do gobantai. Os capitães alinhados em suas devidas filas e o soutaichou na ponta do corredor que faziam. Unohana tinha um sorriso agradável estampado em seu rosto, realmente feliz pela nomeação de Ichigo. Ukitake e Shunsui pareciam também muito felizes pelo substituto, já os outros pareciam apáticos a situação. Foi quando o velho então começou, pigarreando.

- Bem. Estamos aqui para a nomeação oficial do shinigami daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo, como capitão do gobantai. – anunciou ele. – Antes de iniciar, preciso ressaltar que ele foi aprovado devidamente nos três testes. O primeiro do capitão Kuchiki Byakuya. O segundo da capitã Soi Fon. – e ao ouvir seu nome, Soi Fon parecia desagradada. – E o terceiro teste que foi dado pela capitã Unohana Retsu do yobantai. Os três tem algo a ressaltar sobre o rapaz?

Byakuya e Soi Fon nada disseram, já Unohana dera um passo a frente.

- Preciso dizer que me surpreendi com Kurosaki Ichigo. Meu teste foi muito exigente, apesar de crer que os anteriores, tanto do Kuchiki-taichou quanto da Soi Fon-taichou foram. Realmente duvidei da capacidade do rapaz. Será um ótimo capitão.

E voltando ao seu lugar, Yamamoto que mantinha uma sobrancelha arqueada fitando a capitão do yobantai voltou a limpar a garganta.

- Bem, não nos resta mais nada a não ser anunciar o novo capitão do gobantai! – e com aquela afirmação, ele batera o cajado com firmeza ao assoalho de madeira e as atenções dos capitães se voltaram as duas enormes portas da sala.

Os dois guardas do soutaichou abriram as duas enormes e pesadas portas, as quais revelaram o substituto de shinigami, Kurosaki Ichigo, vestido não apenas com suas vestes negras de shinigami, mas também as sobrepondo havia o belo haori branco, símbolo de que era um taichou do Gotei 13.

Assim que as portas se abriram e ele encarou os dez capitães ali dentro o fitando, seu coração pareceu saltar pela boca. Estava em pânico, tão desesperado que se esquecera de entrar.

- Aproxime-se, Kurosaki Ichigo-taichou.

E com aquelas palavras, parecia que Yamamoto dava um empurrãozinho ao jovem que, acanhado, forçou um sorriso amarelo enquanto adentrava a sala. Em passos incertos ele se aproximou, não sabendo se parava diante das duas filas de capitães ou diante ao soutaichou. Parecia que teria um colapso nervoso a qualquer instante. Ukitake escondeu uma risadinha divertida ao ver o jovem passar se curvando a todos os capitães, mesmo que bem sutilmente enquanto sorria. E então chegara ao soutaichou, ao qual fez a reverencia completa.

- Arigatou, yama-j... Digo, Yamamoto-soutaichou! – corrigiu-se a tempo.

- Seja bem-vindo ao grupo de capitães do Gotei. – e iniciou. – Apesar de humano, você superou todas as nossas expectativas e por sua índole e tudo que já realizou na Soul Society, fora mais que justo oferecermos a você a chance de se tornar um capitão. Caso não tenha conhecimento, um capitão é a maior autoridade na Seireitei e por conseguinte, na Soul Society. – completou.

- E... Eu que agradeço ao convite, Yamamoto-soutaichou. Eu... Fico muito feliz de estar aqui hoje e realmente honrado... – e gaguejou um pouco.

- Agradeça aquele que tomou a iniciativa de seu posto, Kurosaki-taichou. Kuchiki-taichou.

E ao voltar-se para Byakuya, Ichigo ainda curvado viu o indiferente nobre com os olhos cerrados como se não se importasse as palavras do velho. Ichigo riu. Byakuya era assim mesmo e estava acostumado com a frieza dele.

- Coloque-se ao seu lugar, Kurosaki-taichou.

E então Ichigo retomou sua postura e encarou as duas filas. Aonde teria que ficar? Apontou o dedo e então foi contando: Soi Fon de um lado, Unohana de outro, se ela era a quarta e era o quinto...

- Ah, já sei! – e num estalo ele foi sorridente até seu lugar.

Ficara de frente para Byakuya e ao lado de Komamura, o qual lhe ofereceu um belo sorriso ao se aproximar e de Soi Fon, a capitã que cruzava os braços e virou o rosto mostrando que não lhe agradava sua presença.

- Bem, tenho que avisar que a partir de amanhã o capitão do juubantai, Hitsugaya Toushirou será responsável por passar alguns procedimentos dos capitães ao Kurosaki-taichou.

Hitsugaya piscou, distraído que estava, quando ouviu seu nome. Então se pronunciou.

- Sim, senhor.

- Apesar da Hinamori-fukutaichou estar ao lado do Kurosaki-taichou, ele precisa de alguns conselhos e até saber como são as regras dos esquadrões e o trabalho de cada um. – explicava ele ao pentear a barba com a mão. – Não será mais que três dias o necessário.

- Eu agradeço, Toushirou. – e esgueirando-se para frente, Ichigo deu um 'tchauzinho' acenando a ele.

Hitsugaya só faltava cair de vergonha da atitude do rapaz.

O velho suspirou ao ver a atitude de Ichigo.

- E como todos sabem, para não estendermos mais nosso assunto, será feita no gobantai uma festa de recepção ao Kurosaki-taichou, a qual todos da Seireitei estão convidados. Estão dispensados.

E com mais um bater do cajado ao chão, todos se dispersaram, menos Ichigo que, muito sem graça, tentava pensar no que fazer. Ninguém ia lhe parabenizar? Era tudo tão frio assim? Decidiu segui-los e logo na saída ele encontrou Hinamori. A fukutaichou tinha sua faixa de tenente ao antebraço, afinal, mesmo sendo uma comemoração, era obrigatório a vestimenta e claro, o adorno.

- Kurosaki-taichou! – ela chamou, simpática, quando o vira sair.

- Ah, Hinamori-san! – e ele não se sentiu mais tão só ao vê-la.

- Como foi a reunião? – perguntou ela curiosa enquanto ainda andava ao seu lado.

- Ah... Bem, eu acho. Não entendi muita coisa. Essa nomeação e isso tudo é meio sério, não? – perguntou ele com o cenho franzido sem parar de caminhar.

- É assim mesmo. – ela deu uma risadinha. – Tudo é um pouco sério quando se trata do soutaichou, mas a festa já está acontecendo e lá não há regras e formalidades. – disse ela abanando a mão direita.

- Já está acontecendo a festa? – exclamara ele, arregalando as castanhas brilhantes.

- Sim. Claro, afinal, está tudo pronto para o senhor. Incluindo seus aposentos.

- Aposentos? – ele piscou.

- Sim. Afinal, o senhor vai passar mais tempo aqui que no mundo dos vivos, então, suponho que irá ficar aqui na Soul Society mesmo. Precisa de um lugar para ficar, não? – riu a amistosa tenente.

- É verdade. – riu Ichigo. Estava tão nervoso e só agora as coisas começavam a lhe fazer sentido. – Bem, vamos logo.

E assim os dois seguiram caminhando até o gobantai.

Quando chegarão ao esquadrão, surpreenderam-se com tantas luzes e barulho. Havia música alta, lanternas penduradas por todos os cantos do salão principal do esquadrão e gente, muita gente. Alguns dos subordinados que Ichigo conhecera naquela manhã empunhavam bandejas, servindo muito sake e comida aos convidados. Burburinhos em todos os cantos e logo avistou o grupo de amigos que acenou. Sentado em uma ponta mais afastada em uma mesa, Ikkaku acenara ao amigo e Ichigo se aproximou.

- Ikkaku-san! – chamara Ichigo.

- Está todo metido com esse pano de chão branco, não é?

E a festa mal tinha começado, mas Ichigo não deixou de notar o olhar caído do terceiro oficial. Ele já estava bêbado.

- Pano de chão? – e levantou uma ponta do haori.

- Ah, Ikkaku. Seu invejoso!

Ao ouvir a voz feminina, Ichigo virou-se para trás e deu de cara com a deslumbrante loira acompanhada de Hisagi e Iba. Ela trazia dois copos enquanto que o tenente do kyuubantai trazia uma garrafa com sake.

- Invejoso? Eu? Se eu quisesse já tinha me tornado capitão ó! – e ele estalou os dedos, batendo o copo de sake à mesa, o qual espirrou no rosto de quem estava ao lado.

- Ikkaku, controle-se. – reclamou Yumichika, realmente irritado por seu belo penteado ter sido estragado pela bebida respingada do amigo. – Ichigo, parabéns! – cumprimentou.

- Ficou ótimo em você, hein? – e cutucando-o com o ombro, Matsumoto provocou.

- Será que nos dá a honra de brindar com o novo capitão? – Hisagi perguntou com um sorriso mostrando a garrafa nas mãos.

- Ah, mas... Eu não bebo e...

Ichigo tentara disfarçar, mas enquanto o fazia, Matsumoto já havia lhe dado um copo e Hisagi estourara a garrafa, fazendo os que estavam em volta aplaudir animados. Ele não tinha saída. Sem graça, Ichigo via que não tinha como fugir quando o tenente despejou o liquido incolor feito de grão de arroz em seu copo até sua boca.

- Ai... Gente... Eu... – e tentara disfarçar.

- Aaaah! Deixa disso, Ichigo! – reclamou Matsumoto ao dar-lhe um tapa nas costas que quase o fez voar.

- Ah... Tudo bem...

E um pouco hesitante, Ichigo levou o copo até os lábios e em um gole só tomara a bebida. Forte ela fez sua garganta arder. Mas ele não teve tempo de sentir a sensação, pois o álcool que queimara o deixara tonto. Apoiou-se a mesa enquanto Ikkaku e Hisagi riam do garoto que não estava acostumado a beber.

Ichigo levou a mão à cabeça e riu também, divertido. Afinal, era sua festa, sua nomeação. Não havia com o que se preocupar. Ele voltava a focar sua vista quando então viu a pequena morena adentrar ao salão. A pele de porcelana iluminada pelo ambiente, os olhos azuis que tanto o encantavam.

- Me deem licença, pessoal. – ele disse ao se levantar.

Foi quase imediato. Ele se ergueu e então caminhou até onde ela estava, acompanhado pelo som da música ao fundo. Mas antes que se aproximasse, talvez devido à química atração que ocorria entre eles, Rukia notara sua presença e então se virou. Suas safiras pousaram ao belo rapaz de cabelos laranja que agora vestia o tão imponente haori. Ele parou estático. De certa forma, parecia estar apenas a admira-la, quando na verdade era ela que o fitava embasbacada pela imponência e beleza que o rapaz emanava.

Ela caminhou passo a passo vagarosamente. Os olhos sem desgrudar das castanhas. Em seus lábios um sorriso caloroso apareceu como se quisesse dizer a ela que tudo agora seria diferente.

- Ichigo... – ela chamou, a voz imponente derretendo-se naquela figura a sua frente.

- Rukia. – correspondeu ele.

Ele pôde ver as mãos trêmulas da menina e o quanto ela estava se segurando para que não o abraçasse ali e ele também, o quanto queria tê-la em seus braços e tomar aqueles lábios, embebe-los naquele gosto amargo do sake que com certeza seria tirado pelo sabor doce que a boquinha dela possuía.

Ela se aproximou e, contida, reverenciou.

- Kurosaki-taichou. – e mordiscando o lábio inferior em um misto de angústia por ter de retrair sua verdadeira intenção, ela o encarou. – Você conseguiu! – afirmou assentindo com a cabeça.

- Graças a você, baixinha. – disse ele, rindo da afirmação dela.

- Estou muito feliz! – disse ela com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Que bom!

Ele olhou ao redor e viu Byakuya. O capitão que estava distante conversava com Shunsui. Não resistiu. Puxou a pequena para si e a abraçou de forma protetora. Ela tentou evitar o contato, mas flexionando os braços levando as mãos a altura do rosto apenas fez que as apoiasse sobre o peito do rapaz. Tímida ela suspirou, mas como tinham de se conter, mantiveram uma pequena distância. Erguera o rosto e fitara o substituo, quer dizer, agora capitão do gobantai.

- Ichigo... – e aquele oceano reluziu ao calor que seu sol emanava.

- Mais tarde... – sem soltar dela ele sussurrou. – Me espere.

Rukia não sabia se ansiava ou ficava preocupada pela malícia que vira no sorriso dele.

- Kuchiki!

E virando-se para trás e saindo do enlace de Ichigo, que manteve suas mãos apoiadas nos ombros da pequena, Rukia se deparou com seu capitão. O homem de longas madeixas esbranquiçadas se aproximou com um sorriso enquanto que, por trás de Ichigo vinha o capitão do oitavo esquadrão, esse que deu um leve tapinha nas costas do recém-capitão.

- Parabéns, Ichigo-kun, ou melhor... Kurosaki-taichou. – brincalhão Ukitake riu.

- É, e soube que já está bebendo também, não é?

Amistoso, Shunsui que nunca perdera uma oportunidade de se embebedar já oferecia um copo a Ichigo, esse que estava em pânico. Fazer parte do Gotei significava ter de beber? Tudo pelo social. Aceitou o copo que então foi preenchido. Os três já iam brindar quando uma reiatsu bem conhecida se aproximara.

- Posso brindar com vocês?

- Nii... Nii-sama? – piscou Rukia ao ver o irmão.

Os cinco brindaram. Rukia e Ichigo trocaram olhares repletos de felicidade. Era a plenitude, a harmonia que sempre quiseram. Não eram mais de mundos diferentes. Ele agora pertencia ao seu mundo, mundo que um dia ela ousou dar a ele.

A noite se seguiu animada. Muito sake e bebida já havia passado pelo salão. Realmente o clima festivo fazia com que os shinigamis esquecessem o clima de guerra em que viviam, as tensões dos serviços e até o comandante parecia envolvido com a música e mesmo sutilmente era possível ver o velho se balançando mesmo que vagarosamente enquanto conversava com Unohana. Foi difícil para Ichigo e Rukia se conterem, mas naquela multidão não tinham como. Todos cumprimentavam Ichigo quase que o tempo todo. Matsumoto tratara de entreter Rukia conversando sobre assuntos proibidos para menores na companhia de uma incomodada Nanao. Com o passar do tempo, a maioria ia embora. Ichigo notara bem quando certo nobre deixou a festa, despedindo-se rapidamente de Rukia. Ele segurava um copo quando se aproximou da garota que conversava com a ruiva tenente de Hitsugaya.

- Rukia... – chamara ele ao ouvido da menina.

Rukia deu um salto, assustada. Levou a mão ao peito e chegou a murmurar um 'baka' quando Matsumoto deu um pequeno tapinha no joelho dela.

- Ichigo! – reclamou ela assustada.

- Precisava te mostrar uma coisa... Na minha sala. – apontou ele o corredor ao fundo do salão.

- Me mostrar o quê? – ingênua, Rukia indagou.

- Ai, Rukia-chan, fala sério. Vai ver o que o Ichigo quer. – e deu uma piscadela. – E eu também já vou embora. – levantou-se ela com certa dificuldade. – Já estou no limite!

- Rangiku-san! – o capitão a amparou.

- Não se preocupe... – soluçou. – O Hisagi vai me levar pra caaaasa dele, não é? – e cutucou o tenente próximo.

- Tem certeza que pode ir? – Ichigo indagou, soltando a mulher.

Ela assentiu cambaleando. Os dois a viram partir quando então ele a fitou. Rukia tentava disfarçar.

- E então? Vamos? – e de forma sedutora ele se apoiou aos ombros dela.

Rukia Sentia um arrepio diferente. Alguma coisa dizia que Ichigo pretendia algo, mas de forma enigmática, ela estava tentada a ir. E mesmo sem saber do que se tratava. Suspirou de forma pesada quando cedeu. Levantou-se e então Ichigo seguiu a frente. Os dois caminharam, Rukia tensa pela forma suspeita que saiam do meio da multidão. Ikkaku chegou a gesticular algo quando viu Ichigo, mas confiou na bebedeira do oficial que não estava sendo notada. Quando chegaram ao corredor, afastado do salão da festa, deram mais alguns passos quando sentiu seu corpo ser arremessado a parede.

- Não aguento mais ficar te vendo sem te beijar! – foi tudo que ele disse antes de abocanhar seus lábios miúdos.

Rukia não tinha escolha. Ela sentiu as mãos de Ichigo deslizaram por seus ombros e braços em um movimento que expusera o quanto ele desejara toca-la, senti-la. Notando que faziam barulho, Ichigo desfez o laço, encostando sua fronte na de Rukia a qual ele suspendia pela cintura e a colocando ao chão, tomou sua mão e correu para o fundo do corredor.

Andaram alguns passos firmes enquanto Rukia ria divertida da aventura. Ichigo chegou até a sala a qual fora apresentada mais cedo e no fundo dela abriu as duas portas que pareciam estar trancadas. Sem se soltar da shinigami, as abriu. Eles deslumbraram o belo aposento. Estava todo arrumado e havia dois jarros de enormes hibiscos brancos e vermelhos, combinando com os lençóis de seda que cobriam o enorme futon envolvido por almofadas de linho dourado.

- Que lindo! – contemplava Rukia quando Ichigo trancava as portas.

Ele lembrou-se que ainda estava com aquele copo de sake em sua mão e em um só gole tratou de encher seus lábios. Rukia, distraída, surpreendeu-se quando o shinigami a puxou mais uma vez, enlaçando sua cintura e então cobrindo seus lábios com os seus, partilhando o gosto ardente da bebida.

Rukia sentiu o sabor delicioso do sake. Ele jogou o copo ao chão, este que se quebrou em mil cacos. Ainda a beijando, aquela luta entre suas mãos e o corpo da pequena permanecia. Ele segurava seu rosto com as duas mãos, provando o sabor tenro de Rukia. Aquela pele, as mãos dela que afagavam seus cabelos revoltos, deslizando seus dedos por sua nuca. Aproximando-se do futon, ele a deitou delicadamente, mas sem perder a intensidade do toque.

Ela sentira o corpo pousar naqueles lençóis estando encoberta pelo calor de Ichigo. Ele não soltava seus lábios, voraz, faminto... Quando os soltou, partiu para seu pescoço e abrindo um pouco o shihakushou de Rukia ele beijou o vale entre seus seios. Sedenta por seus carinhos ela puxou os cabelos deles para trás, forçando-o a se afastar e encara-la. Os olhos castanhos dele pareciam estar dominados pela hipnose da paixão. Ela sorriu para ele e então tomando sua iniciativa, o beijou com luxúria, deslizando a língua pelos lábios dele. Fora instintivo, mas ele começara a puxar seu próprio shihakushou, sendo ajudado pelas mãos ágeis de Rukia. Jogaram a peça de roupa negra e sua parte interna branca ao longe e Rukia apalpou o abdome bem definido dele. Ajoelhado tendo-a entre suas pernas, Ichigo tomara a mão da pequena e beijara com suavidade seu dorso. Então decidiu voltar a beija-la, foi quando Rukia o parou, o afastando com as mãos que se mantinham em seu peito.

- Rukia? – sussurrou ele.

- Ichigo... – ela desviou o olhar quando ele a encarou, voltando a fita-la de forma normal.

- Ah, entendi. – e com um riso divertido ele suspirou. – Estou indo rápido demais, né?

E quando ele já ia se levantando ela o puxou pelo hakama.

Ichigo piscou, sem entender quando encarou as belas safiras azuis que penetravam em seus orbes. Estranhou mais ainda ao notar um sorriso repleto de malícia nos lábios da agora mulher em sua frente. Sentiu o ar escapar em seus pulmões.

- Eu quero ser sua hoje, Ichigo. Hoje e para sempre.

XXX-XXX-XXX

_Continua..._

_N.A.: Preciso dizer que vamos continuar de um ponto muito bom? XD _


	15. Rendição

_Ajoelhado tendo-a entre suas pernas, Ichigo tomara a mão da pequena e beijara com suavidade seu dorso. Então decidiu voltar a beija-la, foi quando Rukia o parou, o afastando com as mãos que se mantinham em seu peito._

_- Rukia? – sussurrou ele._

_- Ichigo... – ela desviou o olhar quando ele a encarou, voltando a fita-la de forma normal._

_- Ah, entendi. – e com um riso divertido ele suspirou. – Estou indo rápido demais, né? _

_E quando ele já ia se levantando ela o puxou pelo hakama. _

_Ichigo piscou, sem entender quando encarou as belas safiras azuis que penetravam em seus orbes. Estranhou mais ainda ao notar um sorriso repleto de malícia nos lábios da agora mulher em sua frente. Sentiu o ar escapar em seus pulmões._

_- Eu quero ser sua hoje, Ichigo. Hoje e para sempre._

XXXX-XXXX

_N.A.: Oie, gente! ^^ Chegando com o capítulo 15, justo na semana do Dia dos Namorados vamos ao capítulo da consumação da primeira noite entre Ichigo e Rukia. Confesso que é um momento muito esperado por mim, mas foi extremamente difícil escrever. Nunca havia publicado – escrito sim – uma cena do tipo e foi quase um desafio. Precisava ser ousada mas sutil, bem, deixem suas opiniões nas reviews e se verem algo a ser melhorado, me avisem, porque esses dois ainda tem muita história pela frente... Hihihi! Quero agradecer reviews que tenho recebido e mesmo quem não deixa review, vejo os hits e views e estou muito feliz por estarem acompanhado. Agradecimentos mais que especiais ao meu noivo e coautor Jorge André, minhas nakamas queridas Iamela, Nanda, Eveline, Dalila, DaniJJ, Ana Paula, Kynn-chan e a todos que estão lendo! ^^ Beijokas!_

Ah, a música desse capítulo é Have you ever really loved a woman do Bryan Addams. Essa música foi tema do filme muito tenso e sexy, diga-se de passagem, Don Juan de Marco. Por favor, não pulem a música porque acho muito especial para a noite desses dois! ^^ Link pra quem quiser acompanhar a música (RETIREM OS ESPAÇOS) h t t p : / / w w w .kboing. com . br/bryan-adams/1-50214/

Ah, gente, quem quiser acompanhar pelo twitter os delírios desta ficwriter, bem como interagir com ela, dando dicas, reclamando ou apenas jurando o Renji de morte, meu profile é Mi_Kurosaki ! ^^

XXXX-XXXX

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Escrita por: Mi Yuuki X**

**Capítulo 15: Rendição**

Sentindo as mãos suaves deslizarem pelos seus braços, correndo seu colo e chegando as suas costas, o corpo dela se arrepiou fazendo com que o arqueasse, dando espaço para ele abocanhar sua nuca em um beijo. Outro arrepio e segurou firmemente os ombros dele, mordendo o lábio inferior para conter um gemido. A língua dele passeava por cada curva de seu corpo, descendo pelo colo até chegar a um dos seios expostos. Passou uma, duas vezes o músculo quente sobre a pele macia. Ele próprio chegou a gemer quando saboreou. Mordiscou de leve o mamilo esquerdo dela enquanto apoiava a outra mão na cintura delgada.

_To really love a woman, to understand her_

_Para realmente amar uma mulher, para entendê-la_

_You've got to know her deep inside_

_Você tem que conhecê-la profundamente_

_Hear every thought, see every dream_

_Ouvir cada pensamento, ver cada sonho_

_And give her wings when she wants to fly_

_E lhe dar asas quando ela quer voar_

_Then when you find yourself lying_

_Então quando você se encontra deitado_

_Helpless in her arms_

_Indefeso em seus braços_

_You know you really love a woman_

_Você sabe que você realmente ama uma mulher_

- Ichigo... – chamou ela em um gemido.

- Hm? – ele perguntou ainda saboreando uma das maçãs volumosas. – Que foi? – indagou ao erguer novamente o rosto e encara-la.

Rukia observou confusa o olhar de Ichigo. Apesar de estar tudo escuro, iluminados somente por um sutil feixe prata da luz da lua que ousava penetrar pela pequena fresta da janela que dava para o jardim de inverno, os olhos castanhos dele reluziram ao encara-la. Não queria dizer, mas estava apreensiva. Ainda deitada, ela se conteve em apenas apertar o _shihakushou_ no qual tinha suas costas apoiadas sobre os lençóis. Tão sutil gesto não passou despercebido ao perspicaz Ichigo. E ainda encarando os olhos sem rumo, que tentava desvia-los dele pela timidez e pela situação na qual se encontrava, ele cobriu a mãozinha com a sua e a acariciou.

- Fique calma. – e levou a mão da pequena junto ao seu peito e depois aos lábios. – Não vou fazer nada que não queira. – e selou o dorso de Rukia em um beijo repleto de ternura.

Rukia sentiu-se envolvida por aquela paz tão conhecida que Ichigo emanava. Ele a protegia. Até mesmo de ele próprio Ichigo era capaz de protegê-la. Roçava os lábios finos sobre a pele de Rukia, descendo pelo pulso, o antebraço, deleitando-se ao sentir a pele arrepiada da shinigami.

_When you love a woman_

_Quando você ama uma mulher_

_You tell her that she's really wanted_

_Você diz a ela que ela realmente é desejada_

_When you love a woman_

_Quando você ama uma mulher_

_You tell her that she's the one_

_Você diz a ela que ela é a única_

_'Cause she needs somebody to tell her_

_Porque ela precisa de alguém para dizâ-la_

_That it's gonna last forever_

_Que isso irá durar eternamente_

_So tell me, have you ever really_

_Então me diga, você já, de verdade_

_Really, really ever loved a woman?_

_Realmente, de verdade, já amou uma mulher?_

Quando cessou a caricia, segurou os pulsos da menina. Ajoelhou-se sobre Rukia, tendo-a entre suas pernas. Curvou-se abocanhando os lábios carnudos da morena enquanto suas mãos exploravam o corpo da menina. Perscrutava cada detalhe. A curva em seus seios, assim como a curva sinuosa que sua cintura fina fazia até que a mão esquerda dele passou pela altura limite do _hakama_ e passou pela abertura da costura. Rukia inspirou profundamente, ofegando devido à excitação. Ela não tinha mais medo, mas uma ponta de hesitação ainda a deixava tensa. Seu corpo sofria sensações que ela nunca havia experimentado antes e aquilo que era tão intenso e prazeroso lhe causava um furor que a deixava descompassada. A respiração desnivelada e aquela luta em que as únicas armas que se chocavam eram o corpo dela e o de Ichigo.

_To really love a woman, let her hold you_

_Para realmente amar uma mulher, deixe-a abraça-lo_

_'Til you know how she needs to be touched_

_Até que você saiba como ela precisa ser tocada_

_You've got to breathe her, really taste her_

_Você tem que respira-la, de fato saborea-la_

_'Til you can feel her in your blood_

_Ate que você a sinta em seu sangue_

_And when you can see your unborn children in her eyes_

_E quando você consegue ver seus filhos que ainda nascerão em seus olhos_

_You know you really love a woman._

_Você sabe que realmente ama uma mulher_

Sentindo certa dificuldade em alcançar seu objetivo, Ichigo desamarrou o _obi_ da morena, alargando o _hakama_ delicadamente, os olhos castanhos grudados às safiras enquanto ela ruborizava. Enquanto a despia, as mãos dele apalparam suas coxas, trazendo a Ichigo um sorriso de satisfação. Ele acariciou a parte interna das pernas dela e então foi descendo junto da vestimenta que jogou longe do _futon_. Tomara o pé minúsculo de Rukia e massageara a parte inferior sem perder a suavidade em seu toque que já enlouquecia a garota.

Contemplou a pele branca refletida pela luz da lua e assim admirou sua mulher. O corpo pequeno que parecia ter tudo na proporção certa para que fosse sedutor e tentador. Os seios sobressaltavam no nível reto do corpo esculpido com perfeição. Os quadris sutilmente mais largos e então ele vislumbrou a parte mais tentadora a ele. Suspirou.

Assim que ele voltou a se por sobre Rukia, ela o impediu. Apoiou a mão sobre o tórax dele que estava um pouco úmido devido ao suor. Apoiando o cotovelo ao chão e sem tirar a mão sobre o peito dele, Rukia se levantou, colocando-se sentada de frente. O corpo de Ichigo ardia de uma maneira quase que febril. Os olhos marejados se cerraram mais uma vez quando sentiu o toque das duas palmas de Rukia tocarem seu peito. Ela parecia querer senti-lo da forma mais intensa possível.

Apertava de leve o tórax bem definido dele e desceu para seu abdome. Dedos tão frágeis que brincavam de uma forma maliciosa que fazia Ichigo suspirar em um prazer que ele não saberia descrever. Foi quando ela se pôs de pé e, sem perder o toque de sensualidade, um pouco tímida puxando um dos lençóis para cobrir a parte íntima, o fez se deitar. Era a vez de ela lhe proporcionar prazer.

_When you love a woman_

_Quando você ama uma mulher_

_You tell her that she's really wanted_

_Você diz a ela que ela realmente é desejada_

_When you love a woman_

_Quando você ama uma mulher_

_You tell her that she's the one_

_Você lhe diz que ela é a única_

_'Cause she needs somebody to tell her_

_Porque ela precisa de alguém para dizê-la_

_That it's gonna last forever_

_Que isso irá durar eternamente_

_So tell me, have you ever really_

_Então me diga se você já, de verdade_

_Really, really ever loved a woman?_

_Realmente, de verdade, já amou uma mulher?_

Foi direto ao ponto. Ajoelhou-se ao seu lado com elegância. Ichigo, com os braços apoiados na nuca, recostou ao _futon_. Não perderia nenhum segundo daquele espetáculo. Estava extremamente excitado e a evidência daquilo já aparecia por baixo do seu hakama. Era ali que Rukia tinha como objetivo.

As mãos delicadas deslizaram mais uma vez pelo abdome de Ichigo quando subiram a vestimenta e ao _obi_ branco. As safiras encararam com malícia a expressão ansiosa do jovem. Então ela puxou com uma só mão a faixa, que majestosamente teve seu nó desfeito e afrouxou o _hakama_ de Ichigo. Arqueou-se para frente, ficando a altura da cintura dele, as costas nuas dela tentando o substituto. Então começou o delicado trabalho de puxar as largas vestes pretas. A cada puxão ela descia mais seu rosto, acariciando as pernas de Ichigo com seu rosto. Ele sentia o cabelo repicado dela roçar em suas pernas. Foi quando Rukia olhou para o rapaz e corou violentamente. Diferente do _fundoshi_ usado habitualmente que ela esperava encontrar deparou-se com a parte intima do rapaz exposta... Em uma situação bastante embaraçosa. Ela cobriu os olhos, envergonhada quando cobriu os seios também.

- Rukia? – Ichigo perguntou rindo. – Que foi? – indagou ao se levantar.

- _Baka_! Vou vestir minhas roupas... – envergonhada ela não ousou encara-lo.

- Rukia... Você é minha esposa. – e com aquelas palavras ele a abraçou firmemente.

_You've got to give her some Faith_

_Você deve dá-la um pouco de Fé_

_Hold her tight, a little tenderness_

_Abraça-la forte, um pouco de ternura._

_You've got to treat her right_

_Você tem que trata-la bem_

_She will be there for you, taking good care of you_

_Ela vai estar lá para você, tomando conta bem de você_

_You really gotta love your woman, yeah._

_Você realmente conseguiu amar sua mulher, sim_

Os corpos nus estavam colados agora. Não havia mais barreira ou limite que os separasse. Rukia foi envolvida pelo calor do corpo de Ichigo enquanto que o rapaz, protetivo, apenas depositou-lhe um beijo na testa quando pôs seus cabelos para trás. Não havia malicia naquele abraço. Era como se ele puramente estivesse ali para acalma-la e novamente varrer qualquer medo, qualquer insegurança, qualquer coisa que obstruísse seu caminho a entrega total a ele.

- Mas não me diga que nunca viu antes. – Ichigo perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Claro que não, _baka_! – exclamou ela.

Ichigo riu de como havia ficado corada. Acariciando suavemente aquela pele leitosa e deliciosa, ele tomou com uma mão o queixo de Rukia, erguendo-o, forçando-a a encara-lo enquanto o outro braço envolvia a cintura dela.

Rukia se perdera no castanho daqueles olhos. Emanavam tanta segurança, tanto carinho, tanta confiança. Ela fechou um pouco as mãos ao peito dele. Não pôde evitar quando, sem razão aparente, uma lágrima verteu. Sem soltar o queixo fino da pequena, Ichigo deslizou o dedo pelo rosto bem moldado e a secou.

- Te amo!

_And when you find yourself lying helpless in her arms_

_E quando você se encontra deitado indefeso em seus braços_

_You know you really love a woman._

_Você sabe que você realmente ama uma mulher_

E ao exclamar aquilo, o jovem aproximou o rosto, deixando um doce beijo no canto dos lábios de Rukia. Outro beijo no lábio inferior, o qual ela capturou com a língua um pouco do sabor da boca tão tenra dele e então se entregaram ao enlace final.

Sentados sobre o futon, Ichigo deslizou a mão pelo braço de Rukia e chegou a sua mão enquanto mantinha a cintura dela firme em seu braço. Deitou a garota delicadamente, retomando o beijo que havia cessado. Ele se debruçou sobre o corpo pequeno e Rukia sentiu o calor do corpo de Ichigo envolve-la novamente. Cada mínima parte do corpo dela sentiu o calor dele ao estar em contato tão direto.

Ela já estava excitada o suficiente quando sentiu toca-la na parte intima. Um sorriso malicioso cruzou os lábios do ruivo ao notar a excitação dela. Não havia mais o que esperar. Então o enlace final foi feito. Delicado, porém intenso. Ainda a beijando no meio do arfar tanto dele quanto dela, Rukia deixou um agudo grito escapar por entre seus lábios. Ichigo sentira as unhas cravar em suas costas enquanto que a outra mão de Rukia segurava a sua sobre o _futon_. Ela apertara com força a palma de sua mão, resultado da dor que logo cedeu ao prazer. Após aquele pequeno minuto de silêncio em que ela havia gritado, Ichigo sorriu a menina. Ela tinha os olhos repletos de lágrimas, mas um sorriso no rosto. Seus corpos e almas haviam se unido no mais singelo laço já possível de ter sido criado. Aquela era a firmação do sentimento que tinham um pelo outro, o amor.

_When you love a woman_

_Quando você ama uma mulher_

_You tell her that she's really wanted_

_Você diz a ela que ela realmente é desejada_

_When you love a woman_

_Quando você ama uma mulher_

_You tell her that she's the one_

_Você diz a ela que ela é a única_

_'Cause she needs somebody to tell her_

_Porque ela precisa de alguém para dizê-la_

_That it's gonna last forever_

_Que isso irá durar eternamente_

_So tell me, have you ever really_

_Então me diga você já, de verdade_

_Really, really ever loved a woman?_

_Realmente, de verdade, já amou uma mulher?_

Não hesitando mais, Ichigo permaneceu a beija-la enquanto permanecia a mover-se dentro da pequena. Ofegavam descompassadamente e o fizeram até que chegassem ao clímax juntos.

Logo após, Ichigo caiu para o lado do _futon_ e abraçou pelas costas aquela que havia feito mulher. Enlaçou a cintura de Rukia com um dos braços e cobriu os corpos nus com o fino lençol branco. Ela se aconchegara, virando-se de frente e adormeceu usando o peito de Ichigo como travesseiro. Logo dormiu, diferente de Ichigo que, com um sorriso satisfeito, passou ainda um tempo a admirar aquela pequena expressão da beleza que havia em seus braços. Ficou a brincar com as mechas negras do cabelo dela com seus dedos até que não resistisse mais e cedesse ao sono.

_So tell me, have you ever really_

_Então me diga você já, de verdade_

_Really, really ever loved a woman?_

_Realmente, de verdade, já amou uma mulher?_

XXXX-XXXX

- Kurosaki-taichou! Kurosaki-taichou!

A voz abafada por detrás da porta do quarto conseguiu, depois de muito custo, despertar Ichigo. O rapaz piscou uma vez, duas e então coçando os olhos se deu conta de onde estava e o mais importante, com quem estava.

Ele olhou para baixo e então viu o corpo nu de Rukia deitado sobre o seu no mesmo estado. Os cabelos negros repicados esculpiam aquele rosto belo e alvo que demonstravam que a morena estava em um profundo sono. Sorriu.

- Acho que morri e acordei no paraíso para acordar com um anjo desses nos meus braços. – disse a si mesmo em um sussurro.

Haviam feito amor na noite anterior. Havia feito dela sua. Tirado a inocência de Rukia. Com um sorriso de satisfação ao lembrar da noite na qual haviam se entregado um ao outro, ele acariciou de leve o rosto de Rukia de forma cuidadosa, já que não queria desperta-la.

- Kurosaki-taichou!

E a voz irritante fez aquele Ichigo repleto de harmonia e satisfeito fechar o cenho.

Bufando, ele se levantou, deitando a pequena que antes estava sobre seu peito ao _futon_, cobrindo o corpo despido dela com os lençóis. Quando Rukia se remexeu um pouco, Ichigo suavemente acariciou seu braço emitindo um barulho suave para acalma-la.

- Kurosaki-taichou!

- Mas que droga! – resmungou a si mesmo, correndo para pegar o _hakama_ que estava esparramado ao meio do chão do quarto desde a noite. – Já vai! – exclamou.

A porta de correr deslizou para o lado sutilmente, abrindo uma brecha tão minúscula que o oficial que estava do lado de fora só conseguia ver metade do rosto do capitão. Notou que o rapaz ainda amarrava o _obi_, o peito desnudo. Devia ter acordado agora.

- Diga.

- Ah... Kurosaki-taichou, bom dia. – e se curvou. – Vim trazer seu café-da-manhã.

- Anh? Café? – piscou Ichigo.

- Sim. – e mostrou o carrinho que trazia duas bandejas.

- Ah, sim. Muito obrigado.

A cena era ridícula, mas não tinha como evitar.

Ichigo foi cercando o campo de visão enquanto abria a porta até que a abertura permitisse a passagem do carrinho. O oficial, confuso, nada entendera. Assim que a comida adentrou o quarto, Ichigo fechou a porta na cara do homem que, com largos olhos castanhos, tentava fitar algo que o capitão pudesse estar tentando esconder.

- Obrigado! – exclamou Ichigo já dentro dos aposentos.

- Já vi que esse capitão é meio excêntrico. – comentou a outro que estava passando pelo corredor.

Ichigo caminhou até próximo ao _futon_ trazendo o carrinho consigo. Assim que chegou perto, o largou e sentou-se ao lado de Rukia. Ela permanecia adormecida e aquela imagem era um colírio aos seus olhos, lhe traziam uma sensação de plena felicidade. Aquela era a mulher que havia mudado seu mundo.

- Rukia... – ele chamou sussurrando.

A pequena não respondeu, fazendo Ichigo apoiar-se em seus braços e chegar bem próximo ao ouvido dela, aonde sussurrou seu nome, deixando aquele calor da sua respiração entrar em contato com a pele de Rukia. Ela se arrepiou e riu divertida com a cócega que o gesto de Ichigo fazia, então abriu os olhos e o encarou.

- Ichigo... – chamou-o com a voz suave.

- Bom dia, Rukia. – cumprimentou ele depositando um beijo em seus lábios.

Rukia correspondeu, enlaçando os braços no pescoço dele. Ichigo abraçou o corpo nu e mais uma vez sentira sua pele entrar em contato com a dela. Mistura perfeita, porém muito perigosa devido a tentação que causava. Foi um breve instante para que ela notasse a excitação dele, evidente debaixo do _hakama_.

- Ichigo! – reclamou ela emburrada.

- Me desculpe, é o que você faz comigo. – e tentou parecer inocente.

- _Baka_!

- _Baka_ é você! – Ichigo revidou, colando a testa junto à dela.

Tão próximos, a respiração voltando a falhar. Entregaram-se a um novo beijo.

- Kurosaki-taichou!

- Ai, não acredito! – resmungou ele ao se separar dela.

- Quem é? – piscou Rukia, voltando ao _futon_ e cobrindo-se com o lençol.

- É algum membro chato do esquadrão. Esperai. – e levantou-se.

Ichigo voltou a abrir a porta de forma mínima, encarando dessa vez Hinamori.

- Ah, Hinamori-san! – exclamou ele surpreso ao vê-la.

- Kurosaki-taichou. Ohayo! – cumprimentou a tenente ao se curvar.

Ichigo apenas meneou a cabeça respondendo a ela.

- Vim porque fiquei preocupada. O senhor tinha uma reunião com o Shiro-chan, digo, o Hitsugaya-taichou às 10 da manhã e não apareceu. Ele já está furioso aqui. – comentou com um sorriso sem graça.

- Ah, é mesmo! – respondera ele ao se lembrar. – Bem, vou me arrumar, em cinco minutos estou lá.

- Obrigada, Kurosaki-taichou.

Ela voltou a se curvar quando ouviu a porta bater. Estranhou a atitude de seu capitão, mas decidiu dar de ombros e voltar a fazer sala para o superior do _juubantai_, coisa que ela estava adorando fazer.

- Que foi? – perguntou Rukia com a boca cheia com um dos _harumakis_ que já devorava da bandeja.

- Tenho reunião com Toushirou. – disse ele estalando a língua, insatisfeito. – Que droga, nem posso curtir ficar com você nem aqui?

- Ichigo, agora você tem responsabilidades como capitão. – lembrou.

- É verdade...

Ele se sentou ao lado da pequena e então a abraçou por trás.

- Mas vou aproveitar cada _segundinho_ que tenho com você ainda! – completou com um beijo na nuca da pequena.

Rukia riu, apertando-se no abraço dele.

- Também tenho que ir. – e levantou se desvencilhando dos braços firmes dele.

- Rukia... – chamou Ichigo, sua expressão manhosa apertou o coração de Rukia.

- Ichigo, nem avisei ao _niisama_ que não ia dormir fora. E também tenho trabalho no meu esquadrão. – explicou enquanto recolhia o _shihakushou_, o corpo coberto apenas pelo lençol fino enrolado.

O rapaz nada disse. Apenas mantinha um sorriso bobo quando Rukia notou estar sendo observada fixamente por ele. Arqueou uma sobrancelha, confusa, cruzando os braços sem descuidar para que o lençol não caísse.

- Do que está rindo? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- Nada... – respondeu ele com um risinho.

- Fala, seu idiota! – resmungou ela batendo um pé.

- É você. – apontou para a _shinigami_.

- Eu? – e levou a mão ao rosto, procurando algo. Será que havia alguma migalha em seu rosto?

- Ahan. – e suspirou ele. – Rukia... você é deliciosa, sabia?

- _BAKA_! – gritou ela, procurando uma das almofadas ao chão para arremessar nele.

Ichigo riu, defendendo-se do ataque dela enquanto encarava as safiras azuis e o rosto corado.

Uma nova era começava para os dois.

Talvez ela não fosse tão fácil como estavam imaginando.

XXX-XXX-XXX

- Não quero mais desculpas.

- Mas _taichou_, eu os dispensei porque não havia perigo algum. Um dos oficiais não estava se sentindo bem, precisava de ajuda e...

- Não há desculpas. – foi tudo que a voz fria dele, calmamente dizia.

Byakuya, fazia meia-hora que estava junto de Renji em sua sala no _rokubantai_. Os olhos frios de tom cianeto que sempre viam tudo por cima não ousavam encarar o ruivo que, vergonhosamente, estava sentado a sua frente tentando encontrar desculpas para sua própria incompetência.

- Mas capitão... – tentara argumentar.

- Chega, Renji. Na noite em que nosso esquadrão foi ordenado para a missão em Inuzuri, sua tropa estava lá e você a dispensou. A noite em que ocorreu mais uma chacina. – explicava Byakuya, de forma calma, porém dava para notar o tom de voz agressivo, mesmo que sutil, que o nobre tinha ao falar. – Vou relatar ao _soutaichou_ como você é um inútil.

Renji engoliu seco. Estava sem ter o que falar. Ele apertou os punhos aos joelhos. Aquilo tudo era culpa de Ichigo, somente dele. Havia matado sim aqueles homens em _Rukongai_ e dai? Eram marginais mesmo. E se não eram, viveriam a beira da marginalidade mesmo. Para a mente inconformada de alguém que sofrera decepção tão grande, ele apenas pensou ter poupado a eles daquela vida miserável que tinham.

- Discutirei com ele sobre seu rebaixamento. – afirmou Byakuya ao se levantar.

E fora o golpe final. Renji permitiria tudo, mas se havia chegado ali, até ali era por Rukia. Para tê-la, para ser digno de ser aceito por uma família nobre. Para ser aceito por Byakuya. Para ser alguém que lhe desse orgulho.

- Não, _taichou_! – e gaguejando um pouco, Renji se levantou ousando se colocar no caminho de seu capitão. – Por favor. _Taichou_! Eu assumo meu erro mas...

- Saia do meu caminho. – foram as gélidas palavras que emitiu.

- Taichou...

E tudo que Renji pôde fazer foi sair do caminho de seu capitão.

Assim que o nobre se retirou, o ruivo esmurrou a porta de madeira. Raiva corroendo seu ser. Estava tão perdido. Não tinha Rukia, seria rebaixado, tornara-se um assassino... e tudo por culpa de Ichigo. Como queria tê-lo em suas mãos agora, perfurar o peito daquele maldito com sua _zampakutou_. Maldito traidor. Aquele que um dia fora seu amigo...

No meio de uma onda de frustrações, Renji ouviu o suave barulho do _denreishinki_ tocar.

Ele se conteve em seu ataque de fúria, respirando profundamente e abrindo o aparelho. Quando o fez, surpreendera-se com o nome que aparecera: Inoue Orihime.

XXXX-XXX-XXXX

- Toushirou!

O capitão de cabelos prateados estava sentado a cadeira a frente da mesa do capitão. Uma veia saltava em sua testa ressaltou ainda mais quando ouviu o jovem lhe chamar pelo primeiro nome.

- É Hitsugaya-taichou! – corrigiu na eterna missão de tentar ensina-lo como se referir a ele.

- Ah, Kurosaki-taichou! – Hinamori se levantou, estava ao lado do rapaz. Não dava para esconder o quanto estava com as bochechas coradas de estar ao lado do capitão do _juubantai_. – Vou deixa-los a sós.

Assim que Hinamori saiu, Hitsugaya suspirou de forma pesada. Ichigo riu, sabia como a garota afetava o pequeno capitão.

- Bem, vamos ao que interessa. – começou após limpar a garganta.

- Eu já vou, Ichigo.

E ao ouvir a voz feminina, tanto Ichigo quanto Hitsugaya piscaram, surpresos. Ichigo sentiu o coração querer ousar sair pela boca, mas conteve-se. Não acreditava.

- Eu arrumei tudo lá e...

Rukia ia entrando displicentemente. Hitsugaya, com os olhos verdes arregalados, parecia confuso ao vê-la sair pelo corredor que dava aos aposentos do capitão do _gobantai_. Ichigo se abanou, levando a ponta dos dedos a testa. Rukia ficara estática ao ver que Ichigo estava acompanhado e ainda mais por um capitão. Ela trazia uma toalha branca em seus braços e os cabelos dela estavam pingando de molhados, recém-saídos do banho.

- Ah, Rukia... Ainda bem que está melhor. – riu Ichigo, extremamente sem jeito. – Acredita, Toushirou? – começou divertido. - A Rukia ontem bebeu todas lá na festa! E como Byakuya já tinha ido embora e sabe, ele ia ficar com aquele papo de uma nobre não pode beber e _blablabla_... – Ichigo disparou a falar. Mais do que ele nunca havia falado em toda sua vida. Já Hitsugaya, permanecia boquiaberto, ouvindo aquela ladainha que era mais que obvia ser uma mentira.

- Ichigo. – interrompeu. – Vamos ao que interessa. – retomou e capitão sendo sutil esbanjando discrição ao ver a pequena oficial em situação tão constrangedora. – Ohayo, Kuchiki.

- Er... – a shinigami envergonhada se curvou. – Ohayo, Hitsugaya-taichou! Até logo, Ichigo.

E dando um leve _tchauzinho_, Ichigo com um sorriso amarelo voltou-se a Hitsugaya quando se esparramou na cadeira do capitão.

- Cuidado, Ichigo. – foi tudo que Hitsugaya disse. – Tem gente que é como eu, que é seu amigo. E tem gente que está querendo fazer de tudo para tira-lo daqui, custando ou não seu sangue. – explicou sem encara-lo.

Ichigo sentiu um frio na espinha. O tom soturno de Hitsugaya lhe assustava, mas de certa forma, havia o confortado.

- Já sabe né? Todo mundo já sabe... – ele bufou ao apoiar o queixo às mãos.

- Não importa que quem goste de você saiba. O problema e quando isso chegar aos ouvidos do Kuchiki. – advertiu.

- Eu sei. – acatou Ichigo em um suspiro.

- Bem, vamos ao trabalho!

XXX—XX—XX

- Eu... eu não acredito, Renji-san! – exclamou.

Inoue estava sentada sobre as pernas que estavam cruzadas sobre sua cama. Os olhos inchados enquanto ela socava o travesseiro com a mão livre. Havia ligado para Renji em meio ao desespero. Ao seu lado havia uma tesoura manchada de sangue. Não tivera a coragem ou talvez a covardia para realizar ato tão desumano contra si própria, mas havia tentado.

- Inoue, não seja burra! – Renji exclamou do outro lado da linha. – Você não vai chamar a atenção dele com isso! – explicou a ela. – Escute. Não faça besteiras. – aconselhou.

A garota soluçava enquanto enxugava o sangue que escorria do pequeno corte que havia feito no pulso esquerdo, esse que por sorte, não havia sido mais profundo.

- Eu tenho uma ideia. Melhor, um plano. – explicou ele.

- O ... O que é, Renji-san? – perguntou ela, arfando devido ao choro compulsivo.

- O Ichigo vai precisar em breve de você... – advertiu.

- Precisar de mim? – ela exclamou confusa ainda esfregando o ferimento do pulso na tentativa vã de estancar o sangramento. – Por que o Kurosaki-kun... vai precisar de mim?

- Não se preocupe. Vão chamar você quando isso acontecer. – avisou. – E a culpa vai ser da Rukia, aquela... – hesitou ele entre os dentes. – Até lá, não faça besteiras.

- Mas...

E antes que ela falasse, ouviu o som do comunicador dar sinal de ocupado.

Seu coração sobressaltou de uma forma estranha. Um mau pressentimento percorreu seu corpo. Então ela balançou a cabeça.

- Não! Se for pra ficar com o Kurosaki-kun... Não me importo com o que aconteça! Nem que o Renji-san... mate a Kuchiki-san!

_Continua..._


	16. Confiança

_- Eu tenho uma ideia. Melhor, um plano. – explicou ele._

_- O ... O que é, Renji-san? – perguntou ela, arfando devido ao choro compulsivo._

_- O Ichigo vai precisar em breve de você... – advertiu._

_- Precisar de mim? – ela exclamou confusa ainda esfregando o ferimento do pulso na tentativa vã de estancar o sangramento. – Por que o Kurosaki-kun... vai precisar de mim?_

_- Não se preocupe. Vão chamar você quando isso acontecer. – avisou. – E a culpa vai ser da Rukia, aquela... – hesitou ele entre os dentes. – Até lá, não faça besteiras._

_- Mas..._

_E antes que ela falasse, ouviu o som do comunicador dar sinal de ocupado. _

_Seu coração sobressaltou de uma forma estranha. Um mau pressentimento percorreu seu corpo. Então ela balançou a cabeça._

_- Não! Se for pra ficar com o Kurosaki-kun... Não me importo com o que aconteça! Nem que o Renji-san... mate a Kuchiki-san!_

_XXXXXX-XXXXXX_

_N.A.: Gente, chegamos a um ponto cheio de tensão em EAR. Após a noite dos nossos pombinhos, Ichigo e Rukia estão num momento mágico, após a nomeação e que tende a melhorar ainda mais. Pena que sempre tem gente querendo destruir a felicidade alheia, ainda mais no caso desses dois que se amam tanto. Minhas intenções na fic quanto a Orihime e ao Renji são diferentes, mas ambos obcecados por um amor que não fora correspondido e são boas pessoas, mas por terem se decepcionado, acabaram por desviar seus valores e perder o conceito da amizade valorosa que tinham. XD Mas eu realmente fico feliz pelas reações de todos que estão odiando esses dois, porque sinto que estou passando bem a imagem inescrupulosa que eles assumiram. Bem, ainda tem muita água pela frente e quem sabe o que acontecerá, hein? XD Fico mega feliz pelas reviews e em ver como os últimos capítulos mantiveram hits altos, apesar de terem sido enormes! ^^' A partir deste capítulo, EAR fecha uma fase e entra em outra que eu espero que curtam da mesma maneira ou mais. E nosso rating muda para M definitivamente... ^^ Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo! E as minhas nakamas Nanda, Iamela, Eveline, Dalila, Ana Paula, JJDani. Agradecimento especial a Iamela, minha nakama que me fez um intenso brainstorm essa semana sobre a fic e me ajudou a definir pontos muito importantes! ^^ E ao meu coautor e querido noivo, Jorge André._

_XXXXXX—XXXXX_

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capítulo 16: Confiança**

**Escrito por Mi Yuuki x.**

_XXXXX-XXXXX_

Tão rápido que os dias se passavam, Ichigo ia aprendendo seu trabalho como capitão.

Sob os ensinamentos de Hitsugaya, logo ele havia dominado as tarefas do gobantai.

As segundas ele se reunia com os capitães logo pela manhã. Pela tarde se reunia com sua tenente que lhe passava os relatórios dos outros esquadrões. Na terça de manhã havia a reunião com seus oficiais e pela tarde com os demais membros do esquadrão. No meio de tudo aquilo, milhões de serviços burocráticos, assinalar toda a papelada com relação aos membros e decisões tomadas e acompanhar o treinamento dos membros de seu esquadrão.

E no meio de todo o serviço, sempre arranjava uma brecha para encontrar Rukia.

Estavam mais próximos do que nunca e as mil maravilhas. Para Byakuya, sua irmã caçula estava abarrotada de trabalhos do juusanbantai, mas não era verdade. As noites que mentia estar trabalhando, na verdade eram passadas nos braços de Ichigo. Entregues a paixão de corpo e alma, aquele quarto entregue ao jovem no gobantai se tornara o perfeito ninho de amor, aquele lugar no qual trocavam tão intimas carícias e se rendiam aos prazeres que o intenso amor lhes tentava.

Ao selar a porta do aposento, nada mais existia para Ichigo. Nenhum problema, nenhuma discussão... Apenas Rukia. A única suspeita que houvesse algo estranho eram as olheiras que ele aparecia da noite anterior, sinal de que não havia dormido tempo suficiente. Enganava a Hinamori e subsequentemente aos outros que notavam que era pela falta de costume do trabalho tão árduo de um capitão. Ele realmente estava trabalhando árduo... Com Rukia.

Amanhecia mais um dia em que ele, exausto, aparecia à sala da tenente Hinamori Momo. A garota tão responsável e dedicada já estava devidamente em seu posto e agilizando o serviço, no qual seu capitão deveria cochilar um pouco sobre durante o dia.

- Ohayo, Kurosaki-taichou. – ela cumprimentou.

- Ohayo, Hinamori-san. – foi tudo que ele resmungou ao passar por ela.

Hinamori riu ao ver o rapaz farfalhando os cabelos laranja. Duas imensas olheiras sob os olhos e algo que não passou impune aos seus olhos, uma marca roxa em seu pescoço, visível de forma mínima, mas perceptível demais a quem estava muito curiosa.

- Kurosaki-taichou, se machucou? – perguntou.

A pergunta de Hinamori fez Ichigo, que seguia para sua sala, parar no meio do caminho e voltar-se a tenente.

- Machuquei? Aonde? – arqueou uma sobrancelha, intrigado pela questão.

- No seu pescoço. – apontou.

- Hm?

Ele levou uma mão até o lado esquerdo do pescoço, aonde massageando levemente sentiu uma dorzinha incômoda. Aquela dor lhe trouxe lembranças de quando Rukia abocanhou sua pele enquanto se esgueirava, escalando o corpo com as pernas enlaçadas na altura de sua cintura. A noite anterior na qual haviam se entregado mais uma vez.

- Ah... – e corou. – Nada, Hinamori-san, acho que... Um mosquito me mordeu durante a noite. Por isso que não dormi muito bem, estavam me incomodando. – sorriu ele sem graça.

- Ah, entendi. – e riu a menina fazendo como se estivesse acreditando na explicação mais que esfarrapada dada por Ichigo.

- ICHIGO!

E ao ouvir aquela voz tão conhecida de quem não via fazia mais de uma semana, um tanto hesitante, Ichigo olhou por cima do ombro para trás o ruivo.

Lá estava na porta da sala o tenente Abarai Renji. O ruivo estava sério. Ichigo, surpreso, não entendia a presença do amigo, se é que ainda podia considera-lo assim, ali. Virou-se de frente e então cruzou os braços.

- Bom dia, Abarai-fukutaichou.

Foi assim que Ichigo reverenciou, friamente, o tenente do rokubantai.

Renji suspirou de forma descontraída, cerrando os olhos.

- Que formalidade é essa, agora? Hein? – perguntou Renji ao voltar a encara-lo.

- É a formalidade que um capitão deve ter a um tenente. Não é assim que o Gotei funciona?

Hinamori, confusa, trocava a atenção de seu capitão ao companheiro de posto. Uma tensão muito forte se instalava ali e ela não tinha ação.

Dando dois passos à frente, Ichigo firmou seu pisar ao chão. Estava sem sua zampakutou, mas sentia-se pronto a confronta-lo se necessário. Os olhos castanhos fitavam sem vacilar os cor-de-mel. Um sorriso cruzava os lábios de Renji e Ichigo trocava a atenção para a mão direita dele e a zampakutou guardada a bainha em sua cintura esquerda.

- Eu vim aqui para conversar com você, Ichigo. – foi o que ele disse ao se aproximar.

- Não tenho nada pra conversar com você, Abarai-fukutaichou. – displicentemente ele respondeu ao virar-se de costas novamente.

- Ichigo! – chamou.

- Sinto muito. Tenho serviço demais. – fitou a tenente. - Por favor, Hinamori-san, acompanhe o Abarai-fukutaichou a saída.

E quando ele já ia se dirigindo a porta, Renji foi mais rápido e correu, erguendo a mão para tocar em seu ombro quando que, em um rápido movimento, Ichigo segurou o pulso do ruivo.

- Já disse que não tenho tempo para conversar com você, Abarai-fukutaichou. – friamente ele sussurrou, os olhos castanhos desarmando os cor-de-mel.

- I... Ichigo...? – Renji gaguejou.

E foi um rápido movimento que sua mão largou o pulso do tenente, agressiva, como se sentisse asco de ter tocado ser tão impuro que ousara macular os lábios de Rukia.

Voltou ao seu caminho em passos largos quando um grito ressoou pelo salão.

- Ichigo, eu vim para pedir desculpas!

Ao ouvir a exclamação tão urgente de Renji que praticamente cuspira tais palavras ao vê-lo indiferente dar-lhe as costas, Ichigo parou seu caminho. Ainda sem virar-se de frente, fechou os olhos, suspirando profundamente. A presença de Renji ali lhe desestabilizara por completo. Sentia uma raiva terrível lhe corroer a alma. Não por tê-lo tentado matar... Não. A raiva se dava pela ameaça feita a Rukia, pelo beijo que por aqueles lábios nojentos haviam causado macula a sua pequena, por tê-la quase violentado a shinigami. Conteve-se e inspirando o ar profundamente, ele tornara sua atenção.

- Hinamori-san, por favor, pode nos deixar a sós?

Hinamori imediatamente assentiu e levantou-se de sua mesa. Meneou a cabeça em um cumprimento e foi em direção à sala de seu capitão, deixando Ichigo e Renji a sós.

Ichigo voltou a respirar profundamente, os braços ainda cruzados na altura do peito.

- Diga.

- Vim pedir desculpas por tudo que causei a você... E a Rukia.

O rapaz de cabelos laranja arqueou uma sobrancelha e retorceu de leve o lábio inferior. Ele estava certo do que dizia? Não cheirava a álcool, então estava sóbrio e são sobre o que falava?

- Agi muito mal... Sempre amei a Rukia e acabei traindo nossa amizade que sempre foi tão forte... – desviou ele o olhar, prova de sua vergonha. – Ela deve ter te contado o que fiz...

- Sim. Contou. E tive que me conter para não ir lutar pela honra da Rukia.

- Ichigo... – chamou. – Eu sinto muito. Não sei onde estive com a cabeça. Não posso acreditar no tamanho das besteiras que fiz e disse... A Rukia... Eu fico feliz por ela. Eu quero vê-la feliz e sei que ela te ama então... Se você a fizer feliz, Ichigo, eu não tenho nada contra você!

Ichigo sentia sinceridade nas palavras de Renji. Algo lhe dizia que o rapaz que agora se curvava, levando os joelhos ao chão e meneava a cabeça, estava realmente arrependido e agora pedia a absolvição de seus erros.

- Renji...

- Por favor. Não posso me manter distante de quem eu mais amo. A Rukia... E meu grande amigo.

Renji reergueu o rosto e então Ichigo pôde assistir aos olhos marejados. Sentiu um aperto em seu peito. Não era certo perdoa-lo, mas como negar ao seu amigo? Já havia tido o bastante e se Renji era um aliado naquela luta pelo seu amor, aceitaria seu apoio.

- Eu... Sei de tudo, Ichigo. – e se levantou. – Eu vou ajuda-los!

- Renji... – Ichigo voltou a chamar, os dedos farfalhando os fios laranja em uma demonstração de como estava confuso sobre a atitude que deveria tomar. – Por favor, esqueça tudo isso ok?

- Então você me desculpa? – perguntou o rapaz parecendo desesperado.

- Não entenda dessa forma. Não o desculpo pelo o que fez a Rukia. Isso terá de pedir a ela mesma, mas eu digo uma coisa: eu não permito que chegue perto dela. – avisou, um tom de ameaça acompanhou os olhos estreitados. – Não quando eu não estiver perto. Não confio em você, Renji. Não mais.

- Ichigo... – e balançando a cabeça angustiado, ele se aproximou. – Eu prometo que farei você confiar novamente em mim... – pausou. – e na nossa amizade! – declarou estendendo a mão.

Ichigo fitou a mão estendida com a palma aberta diante de si. Hesitante, ele encarou a própria mão direita antes de selar o gesto. Renji, ansioso para que Ichigo o fizesse tinha um sorriso estampado ao rosto ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos tremiam revelando nervosismo.

- Tudo bem, Renji.

E assim apertaram as mãos. Os olhos fixos, sem desgrudar. Não sabia quando Renji o apunhalaria, quando seria traído pelo amigo que um dia ousou ameaça-lo matar. Respirou fundo e decidiu livrar sua alma daquela sensação ruim. Era seu amigo.

Então quando Ichigo sentia-se dominado por aquela onda de sensações que lhe atordoavam quando Renji puxou sua mão e com um único movimento com força o corpo de Ichigo se chocou ao seu e ele envolveu o shinigami em seus braços firmemente. Um abraço caloroso que desmoronou a barreira que Ichigo havia armado contra ele. O ex-substituto agora correspondia ao gesto.

Infelizmente, por estar com o rosto nas costas do rapaz, Ichigo não pôde notar o sorriso repleto de malícia e crueldade que fora estampado nos lábios de Renji. Havia se entregado.

XXXX-XXX

- Inoue-san!

Os olhos azul-índigo do quincy por detrás das lentes de seus óculos refletiam a bela e volumosa garota que saltitava a sua frente.

Ainda não acreditava naquilo. Após uma semana sem ir à escola, ao voltar, Inoue havia pedido para sair com Ishida. Disse a ele que precisava conversar, pois se sentia muito triste por ter perdido Ichigo para sua amiga mais cara. Não era preciso dizer o quanto o rapaz havia ficado feliz por Inoue estar confiando nele. Logo as novidades foram passadas para Tatsuki, porém a amiga ao invés de incentiva-lo, pediu que Ishida tivesse cautela. O rapaz chegou a ficar chateado com aquele comentário, mas deu de ombros. Era a chance da princesa se libertar da depressão e quem sabe, tinha se conformado em abandonar Ichigo e lhe dar uma chance, pensava ele com um sorriso bobo ao surpreender-se com sua chegada.

XXX-XXX

Ela estava linda. Usava uma saia rodada com babados rendados pretos, bem curtinha. Sandálias de salto de cor branca assim como a blusa que vestia sob um colete preto com detalhes em rosa, cor da bolsa que tinha em mãos. Os cabelos soltos presos apenas aos lados pelos Shun Shun Rikka. Estava lindíssima. As pernas longas bem torneadas amostra e aquela perfeição de rosto expondo um sorriso que há muito Ishida não via.

- Ishida-kl! – exclamou ela ao se aproximar, levando as mãos aos joelhos. – Desculpe a demora. – pediu ela arfando cansada.

- Não precisava correr. – riu ele aproximando-se e lhe oferecendo a mão.

- Ah, não tem problema! – divertida ela levou uma mão a nuca, rindo de forma ingênua. – Fui fazer as unhas e demorei um pouco no salão, estavam às meninas do colégio e acabamos conversando demais.

Ishida notou as unhas bem feitas quando ela ergueu o dorso das mãos, mostrando-as pintadas de um rosa bem clarinho. Sorriu. Inoue estava feliz, saindo com suas amigas e se cuidando. Suspirou aliviado. Seu coração sentia um peso imenso naquela época que tinha sido tão difícil para ela.

- Fico feliz por você, Inoue-san. – revelou de forma natural.

- Anho? – piscou, surpresa.

- Bem, vamos logo para o cinema? – perguntou ele cortando o assunto quando ajeitou os óculos, oferecendo-lhe o braço.

- Vamos!

E com um amplo sorriso em seus lábios ela segurou-se ao braço de Ishida.

Era um sonho. Só podia ser um sonho. Se fosse, Ishida se agarraria a ele com todas as suas forças. Se fosse, ele preferia não viver a realidade. Pena que realmente era um sonho.

XXX—XXX

Estava exausto. Depois da conversa com Renji, teve de ir a reunião de tachou e a mesma não havia sido nada agradável. Seus trabalhos estavam atrasados e ouvira poucas e boas do soutaichou. Estava aprendendo ainda seus serviços, mas tudo parecia ser muito exigente no Gotei. Não sabia que ainda teria mais conturbações.

Naquela tarde chegara cedo após a reunião dos capitães quando se surpreendeu por sua tenente estar ansiosa aguardando seu retorno.

- Kurosaki-taichou! – exclamou.

- Ah, Hinamori-san! – sorriu ele ao dar um leve tapinha em sua cabeça.

Era nítido o quanto ela ficava incomodada com a intimidade que Ichigo lhe dava. Ele fornecia uma abertura que nunca tivera antes com Aizen.

Com as mãos trêmulas a frente do corpo e esfregando umas as outras, ela corou. Não era incomum aquela atitude aos olhos de Ichigo, mas sentira algo diferente nos olhos castanhos de Hinamori naquele dia.

- Algo aconteceu? – perguntou ele, sua expressão preocupada.

- Ah... Nada, é que... – a voz doce e melodiosa tentava explicar, mas gaguejou.

- Me diga. – cortou o capitão que se aproximou da mesa próxima e despejando um pouco de água da jarra de barro em um copo, o levou até os lábios, bebericando.

Ele era tão simples, tão desprendido. Não fazia cerimônias e suas atitudes não eram calculadas nem tampouco decorosas soando falsas. Ele era ele mesmo.

- Eu queria falar com o senhor.

Ichigo a encarou, deixando o copo sobre a mesa novamente.

- Pode falar. Está precisando sair cedo? Não está se sentindo bem? Quer dispensa? – perguntou ele preocupado com a expressão tensa de Hinamori, notando as mãos trêmulas.

- Não... – riu sem graça. – Na verdade...

Hinamori desviou os olhos. Ichigo estava incomodado com a situação. Então decidiu segura-la pelos ombros e força-la a encara-lo.

- Ei, vamos. Diga-me. – pediu.

Não conseguia negar aqueles olhos castanhos que lhe ofereceram um dia a confiança de que tudo seria diferente. Aquele que a propôs ter uma nova perspectiva após toda a tragédia vivida.

- Kurosaki-taichou. Eu... Ontem eu conversei com o soutaichou e... – ainda sem encarar ele, Hinamori virou o rosto para o lado, hesitando ter de vê-lo. – estou pedindo afastamento do cargo de tenente! – exclamou como se expelisse algo preso em sua garganta, mas que vinha do fundo de sua alma.

Ichigo piscou, confuso.

- Mas... Hinamori-san, não gostou de ser minha tenente? – perguntou.

- Não, não é isso! Pelo contrário, eu adoro! – exclamou ela com sinceridade em seus olhos. – Eu adoro servir ao senhor, mas eu ainda... Ainda não consigo seguir em frente sem o Aizen-taichou! Pedi que continuasse em seu esquadrão, mas em um cargo inferior. – explicou.

- Entendo... – suspirou triste o capitão. – Gosto de você, Hinamori-san, mas respeito seus sentimentos e sua decisão. Sei o quanto é fragilizada por isso. – terminou ele, soltando-a.

- Me perdoe. – pediu.

- Não há de quê! – riu Ichigo. – Mas fico feliz que permaneça em meu esquadrão. Aliás, ele é mais seu que meu, não é? – terminou divertido.

Hinamori sorriu meneando a cabeça se curvando ao capitão.

Adquirira uma admiração sem igual por Ichigo, mas a sua decisão havia sido crucial. Não havia volta. Precisava reencontrar a si mesma e seguir em frente, mas naquela sala, aquele posto que lembrava tanto Aizen... Trazia uma sensação de intensa sufocação. Devia ser liberta e Ichigo lhe daria o que pedia.

- Bem, me avise quando for dar baixa em seu cargo. Pelo menos minha segunda oficial você será, não? – perguntou Ichigo ao se sentar em sua mesa.

- Com muito prazer, taichou! – Hinamori se curvou com um sorriso, sentindo-se lisonjeada pela consideração de Ichigo mesmo após ter deserdado cargo tão importante. – Com licença. Vou adiantar os documentos que o kyuubantai me pediu. O Hisagi-san deve vir busca-los daqui a pouco. – pontuou.

Ichigo sorriu e assentiu. Logo Hinamori deixou a sala.

Recostou-se a cadeira com as castanhas vagas. Será que era um mau capitão? Hinamori agora deixava seu posto. E sabia que teria de escolher uma nova tenente. Talvez ninguém fosse tão eficiente quanto ela e, afinal, quem a substituiria?

Foi quando um estalo fez Ichigo se levantar em um súbito que o fez derrubar a cadeira.

- A Rukia será minha tenente! – exclamou ele a si mesmo.

Não tinha dúvidas de que aquilo seria perfeito. A saída de Hinamori significava uma abertura de um cargo mais próximo ao de um capitão. Seria perfeito tê-la como tenente. Estaria ao seu lado durante todo o tempo. Mas de alguma forma estranhou porque logo não tivera pensado nisso. Foi então que se recordou de que Rukia só não era tenente do juusanbantai por recomendações de Byakuya, que não permitia que Ukitake a desse tal posto.

- Não... – e pensando ele negou a si mesmo.

Com o queixo apoiado em uma mão, pensativo, ele refletiu, apoiando-se a mesa.

- O Byakuya sabe que eu jamais deixaria a Rukia se ferir. – concluiu.

Pensou mais um instante e decidido foi até a antessala.

- Hinamori-san! – chamou.

A garota que estava oculta por três pilhas imensas de papéis, trabalho acumulado de seu capitão, não conseguiu ser vista por Ichigo que, assustado, correu até a menina soterrada.

- Hinamori-san! – exclamou Ichigo apreensivo.

Assim que chegou ao outro lado da pilha encontrou a tenente envolta de mais papéis, alguns bloqueando seus braços e pernas. Não havia como ela sair.

- Mas... O que é isso? – indagou assustado.

- Ah... Eu estou terminando de organizar esses papéis e são muitos. – disse Hinamori com naturalidade e um riso bobo sobre o espanto de Ichigo.

- Bem... – Ichigo coçou a cabeça antes de começar a retirar as pilhas de cima dos joelhos de Momo. – Posso pedir um favor?

- Claro, taichou. Estou aqui para servi-lo!

E empolgada com a ordem que lhe seria dada, Hinamori se levantou, fazendo todos os papéis empilhados sobre seu colo se espalharem pela sala. Ichigo e a tenente se entreolharam e Hinamori bufou, levando as mãos até os joelhos demonstrando o lamento ao saber que teria de refazer todo o serviço. Ichigo limpou a garganta e prosseguiu.

- Bem... Pode pedir para o Ukitake-taichou me encontrar mais tarde no rokubantai? E peça ao Byakuya uma audiência com ele por volta das cinco horas amanhã com nós dois. – explicou.

- Tudo bem! – Hinamori anotava em um dos milhões de papéis sobre a mesa de mogno. – Prefere que envie um oficial para avisar ou uma jigokuchou?

- Err... Se tratando do Byakuya, melhor uma jigokuchou. – afirmou ele com um sorriso amarelo. – Acho que ele não vai contrariar nem agredir uma borboletinha, né?

Hinamori e Ichigo riram da afirmação. A frieza nítida do nobre capitão era de conhecimento geral.

- Tudo bem, taichou. – e terminou de anotar. – Vou mandar a jigokuchou ao Kuchiki-taichou e nosso sétimo posto que está disponível para avisar ao Ukitake-taichou agora mesmo.

- Sim, muito obrigado, Hinamori-san.

Levantou-se e meneou a cabeça em um cumprimento antes de deixar a sala.

Um raio de luz surgia em uma ponta de esperança dentro de Ichigo. Tinha de convencer Byakuya e seria naquela reunião.

XXX-XXXX

- E então ele me disse que iria me fazer confiar nele de novo...

Ao dizer isso, Rukia, que estava deitada tranquilamente sobre o peito nu de Ichigo, virou-se de frente encarando os olhos castanhos. Rukia estava boquiaberta.

- Que foi? – Ichigo perguntou ao encarar a expressão de choque.

- Não acredito! – exclamou. – Ele diz isso tão facilmente! E você aceitou?

Ichigo cerrou os olhos bufando. Apoiando a cabeça sobre um braço ainda deitado ao futon, ele se virou para o lado oposto, evitando fitar as safiras indignadas da garota.

- Ichigo! – chamou ela, irritada por estar sendo ignorada. – Ok, vou embora.

Rukia se levantou, furiosa, recolhendo o shihakushou do chão quando Ichigo se levantou e a segurou.

- Espera, Rukia!

- Ichigo, deixa pra lá. Vou pra minha casa hoje. – anunciou. – Não quero aguentar suas gracinhas hoje!

- Ih... – resmungou. – Tá temperamental hoje, hein? Tá de TPM? – provocou.

- Chega! – e se desvencilhou do rapaz que se aproximava com um só movimento.

- É sério, Rukia! – explicou ele ao puxa-la de volta. – Me escuta! – ele segurou as duas maçãs do rosto. – O Renji... Quase chorou.

Quando Ichigo disse aquilo, Rukia forçou virar o rosto, só não o fazendo porque Ichigo a segurava. Ela estalou a língua e bufou irritada.

- É sério! – prosseguiu. – Se ajoelhou e o pior, ainda me abraçou... Foi bem embaraçoso! – ele corou ao lembrar. – Muito estranho. Fiquei sem jeito. – pausou. – Mas deixei claro que ele não pode se aproximar de você, ouviu?

- Ichigo, faça o que quiser. Eu não me importo, mas não consigo mais encarar o Renji da mesma maneira que antes. Foi a mim que ele tentou beijar, agarrar... – e apontou a si mesma. – E parece que você nem liga.

- Rukia... – ele a abraçou. – Vamos apagar isso. Eu não o perdoei por isso. Mas não vamos colecionar inimigos. Se não o tivermos do nosso lado, Rukia...

- Ichigo, você foi o primeiro a dizer que queria expor para todos! – relembrou, irredutível.

- Eu sei, baka. – e depositou um beijinho em seu cabelo negro.

Rukia permanecia a resmungar e mesmo abraçada por Ichigo, mantinha os braços cruzados a cintura e permanecia de cenho fechado.

- Deixa, Ichigo. – e suspirou. – Tem razão. – sorriu. – Você está certo. Estou muito rancorosa desse jeito.

- Que bom que entendeu! – sorriu ele ao abraça-la com mais força. – Agora vamos pra cama, ok? Nada de ir embora. Mas agora... Vou te contar as novidades.

E com um sorriso maroto, Ichigo a abraçou.

- Hinamori não quer mais ser minha tenente.

- O quê? –exclamou Rukia, incrédula na afirmação de Ichigo. Ergueu o rosto e o encarou.

-É como havia me avisado. – e suspirou. - Me explicou que não se sente bem como tenente.

- Entendo... – estalou a língua a pequena enquanto acariciava o peito do amado. – E agora? Quem irá ser seu tenente? Porque eu soube pelo taichou que na reunião de hoje o soutaichou reclamou muito do serviço do gobantai.

- Adivinha, sua bobinha!

E ao encarar os olhos de Ichigo que emanavam um brilho malicioso, Rukia se engasgou.

- Quê? Nem pense nisso! – cruzou os braços, fechando o cenho.

- Rukia! – e voltou a abraça-la. – Vai dizer que não quer?

- Ichigo, meu irmão nunca aceitou que eu fosse promovida. Nem o Ukitake-taichou conseguiu. Ele não vai admitir que você seja meu capitão e eu seja sua tenente. É um cargo de risco.

- Dane-se o risco! – e a afagou. – Já deixei você se ferir antes?

E ao fazer tal pergunta, Rukia retorceu o lábio.

- Tá... – e corou. – Não responda. Mas não confia que vou te defender?

- É claro que confio, Ichigo. Mas nessa posição... Acho que ficaríamos muito vulneráveis. – preocupação em seu semblante expunha o medo de serem descobertos. – Desconfiariam logo de algo entre nós.

- Não me importo! – retrucou.

- Mas eu sim! – ela fez o inverso. – Não quero me afastar de você porque descobriram nosso relacionamento.

- Rukia... Que erro tem você se apaixonar por mim? Uma hora ou outra vão descobrir isso!

- Há contradições, Ichigo. Acabou de dizer que temia que Renji contasse ao niisama sobre a gente! – relembrou furiosa.

- Rukia... – chamou numa tentativa vã.

- Você quer é ser amiguinho do Renji, então fique sendo amiguinho dele enquanto nós continuamos fugindo de todos!

Irritada ela se desvencilhou do abraço de Ichigo que a observou vestir seu shihakushou de volta.

- Rukia, fique! – pediu.

- Ichigo, eu fiquei ontem! – relembrou ao rapaz. – Meu irmão vai notar! – preocupava-se.

- Não, baka! Você está trabalhando muito, esqueceu? – riu de forma irônica. – E de qualquer maneira, o Ukitake-taichou dobra o Byakuya pra você, tá?

- Não dá, Ichigo! Hoje não!

E enquanto ela ainda reclamava, Ichigo a suspendeu pela cintura, colocando-a sobre seu ombro direito e a deitando no futon. A pequena se debateu na tentativa de se soltar, mas não era possível com Ichigo.

- Amanhã será minha tenente. – declarou, beijando-a. – E hoje será minha mulher!

Rukia se entregara ao beijo. Mesmo que inicialmente relutante, não havia como hesitar. As mãos que tentavam evitar o contato agora apalpavam o tórax do rapaz enquanto esse tinha as palmas em volta da cintura delgada. Ela sussurrou um 'te amo' baixinho no ouvido dele que correspondeu intensificando a paixão de seus beijos.

A vida parecia perfeita para os dois. Não havia preocupações. Renji havia se conformado com a perda de Rukia, agora viviam apenas em prol daquele amor proibido que aos poucos cedia aos caprichos que necessitava e a incessante vontade de tomar por completo, tanto de forma sentimental quanto carnal um ao outro.

XXX-XXX

- Ishida-kun! O filme foi ótimo!

Ishida ajeitara os óculos ao nariz com o dedo médio abrindo um sorriso ao ver a garota que rodopiava ao seu redor. Inoue era tão divertida e expressiva.

- Que bom que gostou, apesar de ter sido bem engraçado. Achava que gostava mais de comédia.

O quincy havia sugerido irem assistir um romance, mas Inoue preferia assistir um filme de terror trash. Nada romântico, ok, mas se esse era o gosto da princesa, para que contradizer? Afinal, o cinema, o filme, eram apenas álibi para estar ali com ela.

- Bem, vamos jantar em algum lugar? – perguntou.

- Jantar? – piscou com um riso que escondeu com o dorso da mão.

- Sim. – Ishida pareceu confuso com o riso de Inoue. – Que há de errado?

- Nada. É que nenhum garoto antes me convidou para jantar... – e o garoto que ela se referenciava não era os garotos que queriam namora-la, que eram muitos, durante toda sua vida no colégio, mas o Kurosaki-kun.

Ishida viu a garota pensativa levar o indicador a ponta do queixo. Ela parecia tentar capturar um momento distante de sua vida que acontecesse isso.

- Não me diga que nunca teve namorado?

- Anh?

Inoue corou e aquilo fez Ishida ruborizar mais que a primeira. Será que havia a constrangido?

- Me desculpe se me expressei mal, Inoue-san! É que... Uma garota linda como você, é natural que já tenha tido bastantes namorados, afinal, os rapazes da escola são apaixonados por você.

- São? – e parando seu caminhar, encarou. – Nunca notei.

Não notara porque só tinha olhos para ele, o rapaz de cabelos laranja, olhar displicente e atitude grossa. Aquele que mal falava com ela.

- Bem... Vamos ao que interessa. Vamos até um restaurante aqui perto. Gosta de comida alemã, Inoue-san?

- Ahhh! Comida alemã? Na verdade de alemão tudo que já comi foi um sorvete Haggendasz! – riu a garota sendo sincera.

- Então hoje vou leva-la para comer, especiarias dos quincy! – disse ele orgulhoso como sempre.

E então Inoue se recordou que Ishida fazia parte de um clã proveniente da Alemanha. Como não pensou antes?

- Ah, esqueci que o clã dos quincy é alemão, Ishida-kun. – explicou enquanto dava um leve soco na própria cabeça. – Aliás, seu pai é médico, não é?

- Sim, é sim. – sorriu Ishida, estava feliz em ver Inoue se interessando por assuntos pessoais em relação a ele.

"Igual ao pai do Kurosaki-kun" foi o que Inoue repetiu a si mesma em sua mente.

- Você tem irmãos, Ishida-kun?

- Não, sou filho único. Não tenho a sorte do Kurosaki de ter irmãzinhas iguais as dele. – riu

E o próprio Ishida havia cometido o deslize.

Inoue parou, soltando o braço do quincy. Com a atitude da princesa, Ishida não teve outra a não ser interromper seu caminho e fita-la confuso.

- Inoue-san! Me desculpe... Magoei você fazendo se lembrar dele, não é?

Não. Ela estava o tempo todo com ele em mente. Apesar de ter demonstrado aquela fraqueza, não podia se render aquilo. Era parte do plano. Sabia disso. Tinha de permanecer sendo gentil com ele. Foi quando surpreendeu Ishida com um sorriso e agarrou-se novamente ao braço dele, pendurando-se. O rapaz corou ainda mais e um pouco atrevido, segundo sua ideia, tocara o braço de Inoue com a mão livre. A noite estava sendo perfeita. Pena que não para Inoue.

XXX-XXX

- Confesso que estou curioso sobre o motivo desta reunião... – pausou e fitou o jovem a sua frente. – Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ao lado de Ichigo, estava Juushiro Ukitake, o capitão do juusanbantai. Este sempre adornado de um belo e simpático sorriso, tinha simpatia especial pelo nobre da família Kuchiki. Como sabia o motivo da vinda ate ali, estava ainda mais feliz por Ichigo e Rukia, mesmo tendo de perder sua tão preciosa oficial.

- Byakuya, o que vim aqui dizer é algo muito importante e peço sua compreensão.

Os olhos acinzentados e miúdos encaravam Ichigo de uma forma gélida. Era a forma habitual com a qual lhe encarava, mas naquele instante, o ex-substituto sentia uma intensa palpitação em seu interior.

- Já pedi autorização ao Ukitake-taichou e só precisamos da autorização do soutaichou, mas acho que você é responsável pela Rukia e precisamos pedir sua permissão.

- Rukia? – sibilou o nome da caçula adotiva.

- Sim. – assentiu Ichigo respirando fundo. – Byakuya, a partir do mês que vem, Hinamori Momo não é mais minha tenente. Solicito que autorize a oficial do juusanbantai Kuchiki Rukia a ocupar este posto em meu esquadrão.

As palavras saíram de forma automática, afinal, era assim que tinha decorado a noite anterior quase que toda como deveria falar formalmente com ele, dica de Ukitake. Esse permanecia sorrindo.

- Pedido negado.

- Quê?

O exclamar de Ichigo contrastou a resposta tão fria e direta de Byakuya. Ukitake piscou, surpreso mais pelo grito de Ichigo que espalmou a mesa do que com a resposta de Byakuya.

- Por que, Byakuya? – inqueriu Ichigo em um misto de indignação e revolta.

- Sabe muito bem da promessa que fiz a Hisana.

- O que a Hisana-san tem a ver com isso?

Ichigo parecia descontrolado. Os olhos castanhos ardiam de raiva da calma que o nobre emanava explicitando de forma tão simplista suas imposições.

- Não vou permitir que Rukia se arrisque.

- Ela sendo oficial, tenente, qualquer posto no Gotei impõe um risco! – explicou Ichigo. – Ser minha tenente não irá trazer nada maior a Rukia. Pelo contrário! Sabe que a protejo com minha vida!

E expondo seus sentimentos tão abertamente, Byakuya chegou a ser um pouco atingido e se sentiu balançado pela onda de emoções que o jovem liberara.

Ukitake sutilmente tocou no ombro do jovem que, ofegante, voltou a se recompor.

- Me desculpe. – e baixou a cabeça. – Mas eu não posso aceitar que não aceite a evolução da Rukia, Byakuya! – explicou ao voltar a encara-lo.

- Minha resposta é não.

- Eu não aceito sua decisão, Byakuya.

- Você não é ninguém para Rukia. Ela nem ao menos é sua subordinada.

- Ninguém para a Rukia? Se não fosse a Rukia, eu nem ao menos estava aqui! – e com aquela afirmação ele esmurrou a mesa. – Nem ao menos estava vivo...

Aquilo doera no interior de Ichigo. Não era ninguém para Rukia? Com quem ele pensava estar falando? Era hora de se colocar em seu lugar.

Byakuya arregalou os olhos, pondo-se em um reflexo para trás, recostando-se a cadeira.

- Calma, Ichigo-kun. – pedia Ukitake ao ver seu descontrole emocional.

- Byakuya, por favor. Estou te pedindo, deixe-me fazer da Rukia minha tenente. Prometo que, enquanto estiver ao meu lado, nenhum mal ira atingi-la.

Ichigo possuía algo que atingia Byakuya. Um poder estranho que conseguia penetrar em sua alma. As emoções tão vividas dele, tão intensas, sua impulsividade jovial e sua rebeldia a ponto de confronta-lo. Aquilo o seduzia. Era como se Ichigo fosse sua aposta mais alta.

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo, ainda ofegante devido a tensão, encarou o capitão, ansioso por suas palavras.

- Tem minha permissão para fazer de Rukia, sua tenente.

Ichigo apertou as mãos aos joelhos, as unhas cravando o hakama. Um sorriso de satisfação cruzara seus lábios.

- Byakuya! Obrigado! – e baixou a cabeça em um cumprimento.

- Mas aviso que se Rukia por algum acaso se ferir ou sofrer algum dano, afirmo que retiro meu haori para cortar a cabeça de um capitão do Gotei.

O substituto engoliu seco. Não, não era mais substituto, não mais o shinigami daiko. Era o capitão do Gotei a qual Byakuya se referia.

- Muito obrigado. Não vai se decepcionar. Eu prometo.

E com aquelas palavras, o acordo fora selado.

Em sessenta dias, Rukia seria transferida para o Gobantai, sendo nomeada fukutaichou, o segundo mais importante cargo do esquadrão, servindo a seu capitão, Kurosaki Ichigo.

XXX-XXX

Dois meses se passaram desde a aceitação de Byakuya a nomeação de Rukia como tenente do Gobantai. E havia dois meses também que Ishida e Inoue começaram a namorar. Naquela manhã, Inoue se surpreendeu quando, no meio da aula, o comunicador vibrou dentro de sua mochila.

Ishida, desentendido, observou confuso a garota que retirou o aparelho de dentro da mochila com cuidado para que ninguém o visse, escondendo o suficiente dentro de suas mãos.

"É hoje. Prepare-se."

Inoue sentiu uma batida em seu peito falhar. Logo embaixo estava o nome do tenente do rokubantai, Abarai Renji. Ainda olhava assustada a mensagem na tela quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

- Inoue-san?

- Ah! – gritou ela com o susto.

Ishida tentara ver o que havia em suas mãos, mas assustada, a garota só pôde esconder o denreishinki entre os seios, tapando sua tela. Ishida, perspicaz como sempre, notou o quanto ela estava nervosa.

- Que houve? – perguntou ele ao se sentar ao lado da namorada.

- Não é nada, Ishida-kun!

Aquele sorriso falso não negava a Ishida que estava mentindo.

A mente de Inoue parecia entrar em colapso. Era o dia que Renji havia combinado com ela que dariam prosseguimento a seu plano.

Conviver com Ishida não era tão ruim assim, mas claro que era porque em sua mente tentava visualizar Ichigo ao seu lado, totalmente oposto ao rapaz. Mas havia se esquecido de que tudo aquilo era parte de sua trama com Renji. Estava só a espera do aviso. Demorara tanto. O que ele faria com a Kuchiki-san? Será que aquilo era certo? E com o Kurosaki-kun?

- Tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem?

Inoue novamente se assustou quando foi retirada de seus devaneios por um Ishida preocupado pela palidez de Inoue.

- E... Está. – ela assentiu.

"E vai ficar bem melhor quando eu tirar a Kuchiki-san do meu caminho com o Kurosaki-kun!" afirmou Inoue a si mesma, retomando o foco. Não era a hora de se arrepender. Já era tarde demais.

XXX-XXX

Na Soul Society, no Gobantai, Ichigo não precisava mais de Hitsugaya como seu orientador nos serviços como taichou.

Agora, com maestria, ele comandava o esquadrão.

Respeitado por todos, ele se via ocupado a maior parte do dia, sendo no treinamento dos membros de seu esquadrão, missões externas a Seireitei e até mesmo mantendo a ordem na mesma.

Não era mais visto como o garoto ryoka que se tornara shinigami e após isso capitão. Agora era o respeitado Kurosaki Ichigo-taichou. Aquele que ia as sextas-feiras jantar na mansão de Kuchiki Byakuya, aquele do qual escondia manter um relacionamento em segredo com sua irmã e aquele que tinha Abarai Renji, tenente do rokubantai, como grande amigo e suporte em suas missões.

Acompanhada por sua atual tenente e futuramente terceira oficial, Hinamori Momo, o capitão do quinto esquadrão aguardava na sala do capitão, Kuchiki Byakuya, junto de Ukitake Juushirou, a formalização de sua transferência ao Gobantai.

Hinamori havia ficado ao lado de fora, aguardando seu capitão.

A formalização ocorria quinze dias antes da nomeação perante o esquadrão. Naquele instante, Ukitake abria mão dos serviços de Rukia que agora seria promovida a tenente sob alcunha de Kurosaki Ichigo, capitão do quinto esquadrão.

Ichigo tremia a perna, nervoso. Não sabia por que aquela formalização devia ser realizada no Rokubantai, se esse mesmo nada tinha a ver com Rukia. A presença de Byakuya lhe deixava mais tenso que nunca. Enquanto não assinalasse aqueles documentos e provasse que Rukia agora era de seu esquadrão, sentia-se nas mãos de Byakuya. Ele poderia mudar de opinião a qualquer deslize seu. Logo ouviram os passos da baixinha que vinha correndo.

- Que demora, Rukia!

Exclamou Ichigo ao vê-la chegar. A baixinha fechou o cenho ao ouvir a critica do rapaz e então se curvou a frente de seu irmão.

- Ohayo, nii-sama e Ukitake-taichou.

- Ohayo, Kuchiki! – sorriu o simpático homem de cabelos esbranquiçados.

- Bem, não temos muito tempo mesmo. Ukitake-taichou, já assinou os documentos que dá baixa ao cargo de Rukia? – indagou o nobre.

Ichigo estava irritado. Parecia que Byakuya era um tipo de líder ali e aquilo o incomodava. Cerrou o punho com raiva, mas era melhor não reclamar.

- E você, Kurosaki Ichigo? – Byakuya, que tinha os documentos em mãos, ergueu os olhos.

- Eu? – e apontou a si mesmo. – Não, você não me deu nada.

E levantando-se da cadeira, recebeu o documento entregue por Byakuya.

Abriu um sorriso satisfeito ao ver que era a autorização para Rukia se tornar sua tenente. Não podia se conter. Curvou-se, retirando a pena do tinteiro e então assinalou aonde o futuro capitão devia aceita-la em seu esquadrão. Antes de assinar, trocou um olhar cumplice com Rukia que ruborizou ao vê-lo sorrir de forma tão linda e especial.

- Bem, acho que é isso. – disse Byakuya ao receber o papel entregue por Ichigo.

- Kuchiki já pode ir ao gobantai arrumar as coisas. Apesar de a formalização ser apenas daqui a quinze dias, já pode iniciar seus serviços.

- É verdade? – piscou confusa.

- Sim. – Byakuya assentiu.

- Que bom! Tem muito papel na mesa da Hinamori-san, trabalho demais para você lá, Rukia. – e tentando ser divertido, Ichigo a cutucou, fazendo uma veia saltar na fronte alva.

- Baka! – resmungou.

- Se fizer minha irmã ficar exausta, também solicito retirada dela do esquadrão.

E com as palavras frias de Byakuya, a brincadeira de Ichigo havia acabado.

- Acho melhor irmos. – avisou a Rukia. – Ainda tenho que...

O grito do oficial de baixa patente do rokubantai que adentrara a sala sem ao menos cumprimentar surpreendeu. Junto dele estava Hinamori. Os quatro na sala tornaram sua atenção, esquecendo até mesmo do importante assunto que tratavam.

- Diga, o que houve? – Ichigo perguntou dando um passo a frente.

- Kurosaki-taichou, Kuchiki-taichou e Ukitake-taichou! Parece que a tropa do Abarai-fukutaichou do rokubantai está com problemas em Rukongai, um grupo de hollows os cercou e como estão em pequeno número, parece que há feridos e o fukutaichou está sozinho. Pediram ajuda ao gobantai! Posso liberar uma tropa para ir ao auxilio? – disparou.

Ichigo arregalou os olhos castanhos e sentiu um mau pressentimento.

- Não! Eu vou pessoalmente! – disse decidido. – O Renji está lá? Que droga... – e xingou baixinho entre os dentes enquanto apertava os punhos.

- Eu já estou indo. – anunciava Byakuya, levantando-se da mesa.

- Não, Byakuya. – pediu Ichigo, estendendo uma mão. – Eu vou.

- Então eu vou com você! – disse Rukia ao se aproximar. Byakuya pareceu transtornado.

- Não, Rukia. Vou apenas com alguns oficiais para checarem o local. Serei suficiente. – e terminou com um sorriso confiante.

- Ichigo... – a voz tinha preocupação transbordando.

- É na área de Inuzuri! – avisou o oficial.

- De novo lá? Já faz mais de um mês que têm ocorrido assassinatos por aquela área e agora isso? – resmungou Ichigo. – Bem, não temos tempo a perder.

E sem hesitar, ele tomara zangetsu e a depositava em suas costas. Saiu sem ao menos se voltar a tenente que permanecia com uma expressão preocupada.

Rukia sentira um mau pressentimento. Levou as duas mãos ao peito e chamou o nome do rapaz baixinho. Algo estranho acontecia e aquela sensação de desespero, aquela liberação de adrenalina em suas veias... Não era um bom sinal.

- Kurosaki-taichou! – Hinamori chamou quando o viu passar.

- Fique com a Rukia, Hinamori-san! – avisou sem deixar de seguir em frente.

Hinamori assentiu, mesmo que hesitante. Ainda mantinha a mão ao cabo de tobiume quando olhou para o lado e viu o oficial que acabara de sair atrás de Ichigo.

Quando Hinamori o fitou, viu o oficial guardar rápido algo no bolso, parecendo temer que ela tivesse visto. Uma expressão estranha, misto de nervosismo e medo estava estampada em seu rosto. Um frio correu sua espinha quando ela se aproximou e o confrontou.

- Quem é você?

XXX-XXX

Chegou a Inuzuri estranhando aquela falta da reiatus dos hollows que deviam estar cercando a tropa do rokubantai. Junto dele havia mais três oficiais de média patente. O suficiente para cercar a área caso algo mais grave acontecesse. Não sentia reiatsu inimiga, mas a de Renji.

- Fiquem aqui. – foi o que ele disse ao sair com um shunpo.

Logo se deparou com o tenente. A zampakutou desnivelada banhada em sangue ainda respingava em alguns corpos de comuns moradores de Rukongai, pensou Ichigo.

- Renji! – exclamou. – Que... Que é isso? – e levou uma mão a boca, chocado com a violência dos corpos estirados. – Os hollows... Mataram todas essas pessoas?

- São mais das chacinas aqui de Inuzuri. – explicou Renji enquanto que em um rápido gesto, balançou zabimaru, limpando o sangue da lâmina e a retornando a sua forma selada. – É uma tristeza. – concluiu.

- Mas eu soube que havia hollows aqui! E... Pensei que os assassinatos estavam acontecendo só à noite. – concluiu Ichigo, quando se agachou no corpo destroçado de um homem que já devia ser bastante idoso. – Mas... – ele piscou, surpreso. – O sangue delas está fresco, parece que isso aconteceu agora.

- É... – respondeu Renji, o olhar vago sem encarar Ichigo. – Parece mesmo...

- Mas você está bem, Renji? – perguntou o capitão ao se levantar. – Soube que sua tropa estava cercada!

- Não se preocupe, Ichigo. Está tudo bem! – sorriu ele confiante. – Não iam ser uns hollowzinhos que iam me pegar, não é? – e coçou o nariz com a mão livre de forma orgulhosa.

- Ah... Que bom! – Ichigo sorriu contente pelo bem-estar do amigo. – Bem, melhor contatarmos o Yonbantai para checar esses corpos.

Colocando-se de costas ao tenente, Ichigo levou a mão por dentro do shihakushou à procura do denreishinki.

- Aqui! – exclamou ele com um sorriso ao abrir o aparelho.

Um sorriso malicioso cruzou os lábios de Renji. Ao entardecer, o céu de tom laranja refletiu a lâmina empunhada por ele. Dois passos foram o suficiente.

- Hanatarou? É o Ichigo. – falava ele ao comunicador. – Estou aqui em Inuzuri. Parece que rolaram mais daqueles assassinatos. Está critico aqui. Pode mandar...

E as palavras dele foram interrompidas quando uma dor aguda atravessou seu peito. Sua voz se perdeu em um engasgo surdo quando viu a ponta da lâmina da espada de Renji rasgar seu shihakushou atravessando seu corpo.

Estava em choque. Não conseguira reagir. As mãos trêmulas deixaram o denreishinki cair ao chão, deixando Hanatarou na linha chamado o nome do substituto.

A lâmina foi retirada lentamente pelas costas de Ichigo, de forma que Renji se deleitasse com o sofrimento do rapaz.

Mesmo com a visão turva, Ichigo virou-se para trás em um pé, mantendo o débil equilíbrio quando levou a mão ao ferimento no peito.

- Ren... Renji? – gaguejou ele.

- Ichigo, Sua brincadeirinha de capitão termina aqui hoje, e com ela a sua vida.

_Continua... _


	17. Declínio

_- Não se preocupe, Ichigo. Está tudo bem! – sorriu ele confiante. – Não iam ser uns hollowzinhos que iam me pegar, não é? – e coçou o nariz com a mão livre de forma orgulhosa._

_- Ah... Que bom! – Ichigo sorriu contente pelo bem-estar do amigo. – Bem, melhor contatarmos o Yonbantai para checar esses corpos. _

_Colocando-se de costas ao tenente, Ichigo levou a mão por dentro do shihakushou à procura do denreishinki. _

_- Aqui! – exclamou ele com um sorriso ao abrir o aparelho. _

_Um sorriso malicioso cruzou os lábios de Renji. Ao entardecer, o céu de tom laranja refletiu a lâmina empunhada por ele. Dois passos foram o suficiente._

_- Hanatarou? É o Ichigo. – falava ele ao comunicador. – Estou aqui em Inuzuri. Parece que rolaram mais daqueles assassinatos. Está critico aqui. Pode mandar..._

_E as palavras dele foram interrompidas quando uma dor aguda atravessou seu peito. Sua voz se perdeu em um engasgo surdo quando viu a ponta da lâmina da espada de Renji rasgar seu shihakushou atravessando seu corpo. _

_Estava em choque. Não conseguira reagir. As mãos trêmulas deixaram o denreishinki cair ao chão, deixando Hanatarou na linha chamado o nome do substituto. _

_A lâmina foi retirada lentamente pelas costas de Ichigo, de forma que Renji se deleitasse com o sofrimento do rapaz._

_Mesmo com a visão turva, Ichigo virou-se para trás em um pé, mantendo o débil equilíbrio quando levou a mão ao ferimento no peito. _

_- Ren... Renji? – gaguejou ele._

_- Ichigo, Sua brincadeirinha de capitão termina aqui hoje, e com ela a sua vida._

_xxxx-xxxx_

_N.A.: Bem, gente, acho que chegamos a metade da fic e vocês estar falando: METADE? AINDA? Sim! Não a abandonem! Muito obrigada pelos reviews que tenho recebido! Para quem não sabe, as reviews anônimas também estão ativadas, então mesmo se não tiver conta, por favor, comente. Suas opiniões são muito importantes e, acreditem, auxiliam muito no caminhar desta fic. Pois é, e como eu anunciei entrelinhas no capítulo, esse casal fofuxo está sofrendo muito para conseguir a felicidade. Vi que muitos leitores realmente chegaram a acreditar no pedido de desculpas do Renji... E não é que ele traiu o Ichi da pior maneira possível. Espero que estejam curtindo. Mais um capítulo grande, mas que foi redigido de uma forma bem especial, espero que gostem! ^^ Agradecimentos super especiais ao meu noivo e coautor Jorge André, minha mentora oficial Mela-chan e as nakamas Nanda Kuchiki, Eveline, Dalila, Kynn-chan, JJDani, Ana Paula e Zaithes que deixaram reviews mto lindas! E a todos que acompanham a fic. ^^ Beijão!_

_xxxx-xxxx_

**Entre o amor e a razão**

**Capítulo 17: Declínio.**

**Escrito por Mi Yuuki X – Michele P.R.**

Com a mão ainda ao ferimento, banhada por seu próprio sangue, seu corpo pendeu para o lado mesmo que tentasse se firmar ao chão. O ar que tentava respirar ficou rarefeito, quase que impossível de aspirar e sentir o oxigênio penetrar seu organismo. Sentia que o corpo desmontaria a qualquer momento e a visão de Renji a sua frente ficava cada vez mais turva.

- Re... Ren...

O ruivo assistiu com um riso ao esforço do rapaz que, pela dificuldade em respirar, não conseguia chama-lo.

- Idiota! Ainda está de pé?

Ichigo permaneceu parado, os olhos castanhos em um absurdo esforço em encarar a expressão maliciosa de Renji ao se aproximar. Com zabimaru abaixada, cada passo parecia ecoar na mente de Ichigo.

Apoiado ao cabo da zampakutou que fincara a terra, ele nem tinha vaga ideia de como conseguia permanecer de pé. Viu o ruivo a sua frente, uma sombra maléfica no rosto do tenente.

- Não consegue se mexer? – sussurrou.

Renji quase colara de tão próximo que estava. Inclinado para frente, chegando pela lateral do pescoço de Ichigo que sentia o ar quente da respiração de Renji em contato com sua pele. Suas palavras repletas de maledicência cessaram quando encarou o olhar vago de Ichigo. O substituto arfava, a mão embebida pelo sangue trêmula entre o tórax e o abdome.

- Vou te ajudar a cair mais rápido!

Fora um movimento rápido demais para que Ichigo sequer percebesse. Teve tempo apenas de arregalar os olhos quando Renji afirmou aquilo, o atingindo impiedosamente com um corte debaixo para cima de sua zampakutou em um majestoso movimento que fez com que Ichigo fosse arremessado a longe.

Seu corpo se chocou com violência contra o tronco de uma das árvores e logo depois veio a despencar ao chão.

- Você ainda continua lento. – ironizou ao guardar a espada em um único movimento a bainha em sua cintura. – Do mesmo jeito de quando enfrentou o taichou a primeira vez... – relembrou nostálgico. É o mesmo inútil de sempre.

E ao se recordar, Renji riu, cerrando os olhos, zombeteiro ao apoiar a lâmina da zabimaru ao seu ombro. Quando tornou a abrir as duas orbes cor-de-mel, fitou o jovem e o riso antes divertido deu lugar a um repleto de deboche ao encara o estado lastimável do jovem.

Ele não se mexia. O pouco que conseguia emitir eram alguns espasmos. Havia atingido seu pulmão direito além de ter partido a coluna vertebral do capitão. Se Ichigo havia resistido ao golpe no ato, estava certo de que não resistiria a tamanho ferimento.

E de forma que até ele mesmo estranhou, o sorriso dos lábios de Renji sumiu quando o fitou. Contorceu os lábios ao encarar as vestes negras banhadas em sangue. Não conseguia ver o rosto do rapaz que parecia em choque pela traição. Aquele que jazia ali, seu amigo, estava banhado pelo sangue que ele havia derramado. E de forma que ele não podia compreender, lembrou-se do rapaz de forma terna. Seus momentos com ele, sua amizade, a confiança que adquirira pelo humano que abominara desde o primeiro instante por ter lhe tomado sua Rukia...

Foi aquele pensamento que assumira inicialmente, mas depois, ao refletir, conheceu Ichigo verdadeiramente. Era um bom rapaz, era alguém digno, justo e nobre. Sentia culpa de ter um dia sido seu inimigo. E agora, ali estava ali, diante da sua vítima. Aquele que era seu amigo fora apunhalado pelas costas de forma cruel e traiçoeira.

Sentiu nojo de si próprio.

Ele rangeu os dentes, a mão direita apertando firme o cabo de zabimaru.

Suspirou, voltando a um pensamento único que tinha em mente, na verdade, que deveria ter e se desviara: Rukia. Deu de ombros, virando-se de costas.

Tinha de partir logo. Assim que notassem como a reiatsu de Ichigo havia diminuído, rapidamente viriam checar o que acontecera.

Partia quando um gemido sobressaiu ao uníssono das folhas das árvores que se debatiam com o vento. E logo após ouviu a voz tão conhecida, mesmo que falha e enrouquecida que o fez parar.

- Re... Renji!

O ruivo não podia crer. Ainda estava vivo? Virou-se para trás, descrente quando viu as mãos de Ichigo arranharem o chão na tentativa vã de conseguir apoio para suspender o corpo.

A visão penosa do esforço descomunal do rapaz fez Renji sentir um aperto incômodo.

- Quê está fazendo? – perguntou em um tom que misturava descrença com a imagem diante de si e indignação. - Eu quebrei sua coluna bem no meio, Ichigo. Não tem como se levantar! – concluiu jogando-lhe na cara a verdade.

Não dando ouvidos a Renji, ele permaneceu em sua tentativa. A dor permanecia intensa assim como o sangramento que não podia conter. Mas apoiando-se a zangetsu, Ichigo se reergueu, para a surpresa daquele de olhos miúdos dourados, agora enormes de arregalados.

- Como... Como é possível? – engasgou-se o tenente ao, em um reflexo, dar um passo para trás.

- Renji... – pausou Ichigo, inspirando o ar que dificultosamente tentava capturar. – Você queria brincar... – e esfregou o dorso a testa, limpando o sangue que ousava escorrer sobre seu olho direito. – Era só ter pedido. – afirmou com um sorriso provocador.

Cerrando os punhos com imensa raiva, como se o pescoço de Ichigo estivesse na palma de suas mãos e não a empunhadura de zabimaru, a expressão na qual rangia os dentes deu espaço a um sorriso debochado.

- Há. – riu. – Qual seu truque dessa vez?

- Não é truque, Renji. – retrucou. – É aquilo que você não sabe fazer... – pausou. – um mero kidou.

- Kidou? – arqueando uma sobrancelha Renji indagou.

- Sim. Mais uma coisa que faz de você um shinigami incompleto por não saber fazer... – e pausou novamente, o ar lhe faltando. – E sabe quem me ensinou, Renji? O seu capitão. O Byakuya!

Renji praticamente rosnava ao ouvir as palavras que Ichigo proferia.

- Eu usei o Bakudou 61 para paralisar os lados que partiu da minha coluna. – explicou. – Não vai durar muito tempo, mas o suficiente para eu conseguir acabar com você!

- Bakudou 61? – piscou confuso.

- Sim. Rikkujoukourou. O mesmo que usei no exame com Byakuya. E sabe com quem o treinei? – ele riu desafiador e ao mesmo tempo irônico antes de dizer. Chegou a arquear pra frente para tenta-lo - Com a Rukia... – completou.

Aquelas palavras feriam Renji mais que a espada que havia perfurado Ichigo havia o ferido.

- Está só adiando o inevitável.

Foi o que Renji disse ao não ver mais saída para as palavras afiadas de Ichigo.

- Se eu acabar com você antes, não me importo.

Os dois se fitaram, faíscas centelhavam nos olhos cor-de-mel do tenente contra os decididos castanhos do capitão.

Então Renji levou a mão ao cabo da zampakutou, desembainhando-a e brandindo a lâmina que serviria para eliminar seu rival de uma vez por todas. Se Ichigo preferia a maneira mais dolorosa, ele não falharia em lhe proporcionar o sofrimento que lhe pedia.

- Ichigo! – e chamou o rapaz ao erguer a espada tendo o amigo como alvo. – Você pediu por isso! – bradou Renji decidido em elimina-lo.

XXXXX-XXXX

Ela mantinha seus afazeres, mas a falta de atenção era nítida. Volta e meia tropeçava, deixando pilhas de papéis caírem. Aquele esquadrão era uma bagunça, pensou com um suspiro enquanto levava os punhos a cintura com uma expressão de puro desagrado.

Ajoelhou-se próximo a estante da sala da ex-tenente Hinamori Momo, que agora era sua sala exclusiva e começou a empilhar algumas das muitas caixas repletas de documentos que estavam ao chão.

Sentia-se exausta. Talvez fosse por estar tão tensa. Fazia mais de uma hora que Ichigo havia saído com três oficiais do gobantai e nada de retornar ainda. Uma leve sensação da reiatsu do rapaz diminuir havia lhe deixado extremamente preocupada, mas assumiu ter sido mera cisma sua. Eram apenas hollows, não eram? Ichigo os eliminaria com facilidade como sempre. Então por que aquela sensação ruim? Era o que pensou quando decidiu eliminar aquele pressentimento ruim. Mas apesar de te-lo tentado, seu coração inconstante se mantinha inquieto.

Suspirou mais uma vez e terminando de ajeitar as caixas, levantou-se trazendo três em seus braços. Foi quando uma forte tontura a acometeu.

A fraqueza em suas mãos fez as caixas caírem. Em meio à queda elas abriram, despejando os quilos de documentos que já havia arrumado.

Rukia estalou a língua ao ver o trabalho desperdiçado, mas o mais importante naquele instante era aquele malestar que dominava seu corpo. Ela levou uma mão a testa e se apoiou a mesa.

- Rukia-san! Digo, Kuchiki-fukutaichou!

Rukia ergueu o rosto, a visão turva focando o sétimo posto do Yonbantai, Yamada Hanatarou, que adentrava exasperado, parecia ter corrido.

- Há... Hanatarou? – Rukia o chamou.

Hanatarou assustou-se ao ver a morena pálida. O rosto que já era alvo por natureza estava sem cor alguma, assim como seus lábios.

- Rukia-san, o que aconteceu? – perguntou o oficial, preocupado.

- Não sei... – respondeu ela um pouco confusa. – Estava arrumando algumas coisas quando me senti um pouco tonta...

- Venha! – e oferecendo apoio à amiga, Hanatarou conduziu Rukia até a cadeira da mesa principal da sala. – Precisa se cuidar, Rukia-san! – advertiu.

Rukia se sentou sentindo o coração disparado. Antes que agradecesse, Hanatarou veio com um copo com água para lhe dar. A morena agradeceu a gentileza e bebeu um pouco. A água lhe descera como ácido. Sentiu um imenso enjôo, fazendo-a levar as mãos aos lábios.

- Tudo bem, Rukia-san? – indagou Hanatarou preocupada pelo arregalar de olhos de Rukia. – Não acha melhor irmos ao Yonbantai? Não me parece bem...

- Ah... tudo bem... – respondeu Rukia ainda com a boca tapada pelas mãos.

- Acho melhor descansar por hoje, Rukia-san.

Hanatarou se preocupava com Rukia, quando a pequena teve um pensamento que nunca havia tido antes. Será que era o que pensava? Não... Seu peito disparou só de cogitar a hipotese.

- Hanatarou, me diga o que veio fazer aqui! – correspondeu ela com um sorriso, tentativa de fazê-lo esquecer a situação anterior.

- Eu vim porque estou preocupado com o Ichigo-san, digo, o Kurosaki-taichou! – corrigiu-se.

- Preocupado com o Ichigo? – ela arqueara uma sobrancelha, curiosa.

- Sim. – e recostou-se a mesa. – Ichigo-san me contatou mais cedo, disse que estava em Rukongai e havia algumas pessoas feridas, algo assim. Pediu auxilio, mas no meio de nosso contato, ouvi um barulho estranho, a voz do Abarai-fukutaichou e de repente o Ichigo-san não me respondeu mais.

- Anh? – Rukia saltou da cadeira imediatamente. – O que aconteceu?...

- Não sei. Vim aqui ver se o Ichigo-san estava bem. Achei tão estranho. Não consegui mais contato do denreishinki dele... – explicou.

- Droga!

E tirando o seu comunicador de dentro do shihakushou, a pequena o abriu, discando o nome de seu capitão. O aparelho só emitia sinal de ocupado, não conseguia localiza-lo.

- Droga, Ichigo! – praguejou, jogando o aparelho sobre a mesa.

- Fique calma, Rukia-san! – pediu Hanatarou. – Está bastante tensa ultimamente, Rukia-san. Está tudo bem?

- Hm? – piscou. – Sim. Me desculpe...

Rukia se envergonhara por Hanatarou presenciar aquele surto de fúria, mas estava angustiada. Apoiara os cotovelos a superfície de mogno e a cabeça sobre as mãos cruzadas.

- Ichigo... Aonde você está? – perguntou ela, pedindo mentalmente que a resposta lhe viesse para que seu coração se acalmasse.

Pena que a chegada da resposta só lhe traria mais dor a sua alma.

XXXX-XXXX

Manteve-se em silêncio. Tentava demonstrar firmeza, mas a dor do ferimento e a perda de sangue não permitiam que seus olhos tivessem o tenente fixo em seu campo de visão. Tudo ao seu redor parecia girar, estava zonzo. A respiração falha não permitia que falasse.

E quando em um pequeno desequilíbrio, Ichigo voltou a fincar zangetsu ao chão, em um rápido shunpo, Renji surgiu a sua frente. Ichigo não foi hábil em reagir, mas com a espada defronte ao seu corpo, apenas aproveitou o impacto do choque entre as lâminas para se defender com a sua que fora retirada da terra forçosamente pela que Renji liberara durante o encontro com zangetsu. Porém, Zabimaru, imponente e com a liberação, arremessou Ichigo para trás.

Equilibrou-se nas sandálias que deslizavam sobre a terra batida. Durante o movimento, voltara a fincar a lâmina que acompanhou a ida para trás suavizando mais o impacto do golpe.

Assim que parou, Ichigo apoiou as duas mãos firmemente sobre a empunhadura de zangetsu.

Pendeu a cabeça para frente e viu o sangue derramar livremente pela abertura no peito, igualmente feita nas costas. Arregalou os olhos, ofegante quando voltou a levar a mão até lá. Sentiu medo. Não tinha condições de lutar e sabia disso. Não naquele estado. Mas se apenas se defendesse, Renji o mataria.

E foi essa certeza que ele adquiriu quando sentiu, em um súbito, tão rapidamente a reiatsu do ruivo reaparecer, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça, seguindo a direção de onde a mesma vinha.

Olhou para o alto e na única abertura que os enormes galhos entrelaçados das árvores, faziam, lá estava ele. Renji surgia em um salto empunhando zabimaru, que tinha suas partes desprendidas, aumentando seu já enorme campo de alcance. A lâmina móvel e desforme vindo exatamente em sua direção.

Ichigo retomou zangetsu e pulou para o lado, escapando das lâminas que bateram com violência ao chão, abrindo enormes fendas, tamanha força e velocidade investidas pelo ruivo.

Correu. Ichigo correu por entre as árvores em um débil pensamento de que no meio delas Renji não seria capaz de atingi-lo.

Arfava, temia.

As mãos tremiam, as pernas bambeavam.

O coração disparava.

Ele parou de costas para o tronco de uma, agora com as duas mãos no cabo de uma zangetsu brandida a frente de seu corpo, pronta para atacar o tenente, de onde quer que viesse. Os olhos castanhos inquietos passeavam da esquerda para direita em um ritmo frenético.

- Achei!

E com a exclamação, a lâmina cruzou um grande raio que partindo diversas árvores em sua trajetória e nela, também a qual Ichigo se ocultava.

Ele olhou para cima, embasbacado, vendo os troncos se partirem. Saindo rapidamente da direção de onde o resto do tronco da qual estava cairia, e seguiu em direção ao oeste da floresta, aonde havia árvores que ficavam umas mais próximas das outras e a visibilidade de Renji ficaria prejudicada. Caso utilizasse a mesma técnica, a vegetação em abundância retardaria a lâmina veloz da espada do tenente.

- Idiota! – o grito de Renji ecoara em meio a vasta floresta. – Enquanto está aqui... a Rukia já está em minhas mãos. Estou só me divertindo com você!

Ichigo arregalara os olhos castanhos ao ouvir aquilo. Rukia? Seria ele capaz de fazer algo contra ela? Não. Não era capaz. Se fizesse aquilo, não saberia o que faria com o tenente.

Só havia algo que deveria ser seu foco: Tinha de fugir até encontrar uma solução, ou alguém. Não tinha como lutar.

Mas assim que deu um shunpo seguindo naquela direção, surpreendeu-se com a lâmina de Renji, que surgira a sua frente. Ichigo prontamente contra-atacou o golpe do tenente.

As duas espadas se chocaram, assim como os olhares mortíferos que lançavam um ao outro quando os rostos se colaram, separados apenas pelas lâminas opostas.

- Vamos! É tudo isso que tem? – atiçou Renji, os olhos cor-de-mel sedentos pelo sangue do substituto.

- Renji, pare! – exclamou Ichigo. – Não quero te machucar. Chega! – gritou.

- Não quer me machucar? – riu. – E quem disse que você vai me machucar! Veja só seu estado! – e forçara a zampakutou contra a lâmina alheia.

Zangetsu e Zabimaru colidiam. Com tanta força investida e detida, o aço chegava a faiscar.

- Por que não usa Bankai? – perguntou o tenente, um sorriso desafiador em seu rosto.

- Não quero te machucar, já disse! – arfou Ichigo, sentindo a dor no ferimento se intensificar durante o contra-ataque da investida do tenente.

- Por que não quer? Porque já quer se livrar de quem já usou? Aquela vadia da Rukia?

O sangue de Ichigo ferveu. Os olhos castanhos se estreitaram e com um rápido giro da espada em suas mãos, ele segurou a empunhadura com firmeza e num corte lateral, atingiu Renji.

A força investida fez um rasgo profundo se abrir no peito do tenente, que caiu quase que imediatamente. Ichigo, por sua vez, ainda arfava, mas dessa vez não devido à dor que seus ferimentos lhe causavam, mas devido a excitação da batalha. O ódio pela ofensa feita a Rukia lhe consumiu.

O ruivo estava em choque. Ao chão, os olhos arregalados.

Não esperava uma reação tão imediata de Ichigo. Apenas ao ouvi-lo macular o nome de Rukia, Ichigo havia se esquecido de não querer feri-lo. Defender a amada era sua prioridade.

Os olhos castanhos assumiam um tom avermelhado ao encarar Renji ao chão. Deu alguns passos a frente e chegou até onde o ruivo estava caído. Os olhos cor-de-mel fitaram os enegrecidos do jovem e se arregalaram quando assistiram, temerosos, sua próxima ação.

Ichigo brandiu a espada e a descendo novamente, apontou a lâmina da zangetsu em direção a cabeça do ruivo.

- Já disse. – e pausou devido a falta de ar. – Faça tudo comigo... mas não com a Rukia!

Ao bradar aquilo, brandiu a espada ao alto, pronto para o golpe final.

Ichigo viu a mão direita de Renji, que estava de bruços, mexer levemente. O ruivo socou o chão com o pouco de força que tinha, tendo as mãos sujas pela mistura de terra e sangue.

Então rangendo os dentes expressando toda a frustração de tê-lo ali aos seus pés, Ichigo ergueu zangetsu, pronto para o golpe de misericórdia. Foi quando a dor pungente atingiu seu tórax. Não tinha mais como manter o kidou que mantinha firmeza a sua coluna. Com um gemido sofrido ele apertou os olhos e levou a mão esquerda o ferimento.

Baixou a espada e fitou Renji, seus olhos repletos de frustração e decepção. Aquilo era um golpe mais cruel do que tirar a vida do ruivo. A decepção. O asco. A repulsa.

- Você me dá nojo, Renji!

E com aquela afirmação, com um único shunpo, Ichigo desapareceu. Só havia uma coisa em sua mente e ele devia constatar o bem dela, só dela.

XXXX-XXX

Naquele principio de noite, Inoue entrava junto de certo quincy a seu apartamento que ficava no segundo andar do sobrado de sua senhoria. Abria a porta de forma rápida e já ia despachando o rapaz quando um arrepio percorreu o corpo da menina e não era devido as carícias de Ishida que tinha um braço ao redor de sua cintura. O rapaz indagou:

- Que houve, Inoue-san?

- Nada. – e levou uma mão ao peito. – Apenas senti algo estranho.

- O quê?

Encarou profundamente os olhos de Ishida. Sabia que algo acontecia com Ichigo. Sabia que Renji tinha dado o primeiro passo do plano que tinham armado. Não podia falar com o namorado agora sobre o Kurosaki-kun, aquele que, na mente desolada de Inoue, a permitia ficar nos braços de Ishida justamente por, quando cerrava seus olhos em um beijo ou uma carícia, tinha em mente o jovem de rebeldes cabelos laranja.

A vida com Ishida estava sendo muito agradável. Não podia negar que conviver com o quincy era agradável demais. Mas como negar que sempre que se rendia a um carinho dele era porque havia aquele recurso obscuro em sua mente? Pensar ser Ichigo.

Eram as instruções de Renji, mas seu coração chegava a se confundir. Será que realmente amava o quincy? Não. Sempre entregou seus sentimentos aquele que fora seu primeiro e único amor, aquele pelo qual ela destruiria sua amiga em nome do enlouquecido e rompante sentimento. Não. Fazia aquilo para não levantar suspeitas. Era tudo um plano e estava certa disso.

- Inoue-san?

E quando Ishida a chamou, ela ouviu a voz rouca e ao mesmo tempo suave de Ichigo, tirando-a de um transe e a inserindo em outro devaneio.

Ao ver os olhos perdidos dela, Ishida segurou com ternura o queixo da pequena e depositou um beijo repleto de paixão em seus lábios. Suave e simples, que logo se intensificou.

As mãos correram pela silhueta bem curvilínea enquanto ele a beijava. Inoue gemeu, em sua mente as mãos suaves de Ishida davam espaço as mãos firmes e calejadas pela espada de Ichigo. E então, fechando a porta que havia atrás de si, sem cessar as carícias, Ishida a conduziu com seu corpo grudado ao dela para dentro da casa.

Eles entraram. Inoue acendia o interruptor em meio aqueles beijos intensos que eram depositados em seu pescoço e as mãos ágeis do quincy percorriam o corpo bem delineado. Assim que ela acendeu a luz, o quincy soltara uma das mãos da cintura da princesa e tornara a apaga-la. Ela piscou, confusa e um pouco receosa.

- Não tem necessidade disso, Inoue-san. – foi o que ele sussurrou em um breve intervalo em devorar seus lábios.

- Q... Que está planejando, Ishida-kun? – corada e um pouco temerosa, Inoue indagou.

- Nada que você não queira, Inoue-san! – respondeu ele em outro sussurro em seu ouvido quando mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha.

Aquele toque provocante enlouquecera Inoue. Ele estava agindo de uma maneira tão atípica para o garoto tão prendado, gentil e cavalheiro que o jovem era. Ela estava rendida aquelas carícias que faziam estranhas e inéditas sensações percorrerem seu corpo. Agéis mãos apalpavam cada detalhe enquanto o tórax dele entrava em choque em uma batalha contra aqueles volumosos seios que ele pressionava contra si ao toma-la pela cintura fina. Estava tão... intenso, tão voraz... Lembrava até mesmo quando pensava no...

- Kurosaki-kun... – foi o que ela disse entre um gemido e outro.

Ishida piscara, confuso. Os olhos azuis por detrás das lentes dos óculos retomaram o brilho, desfazendo-se da opacidade da hipnose que a paixão febril lhe causara há pouco. Era um balde de água fria jogado no jovem. A excitação que já lhe era evidente se desfez junto do ato extremamente bizarro, porque não havia outra palavra pra descrever o que Inoue fizera ao proferir o nome daquele que era seu recurso mental para ceder ao carinho de Ishida.

- I... Ishida-kun?

Agora era Inoue que piscava. Ela levou as mãos aos lábios assim que o quincy cessara as carícias e assumira aquela expressão digna de pena. Ele estava tão sem graça, tão sem jeito.

- Ishida-kun, eu... eu lembrei de algo que aconteceu e...

- Bem, tudo bem.

Sorrindo, o quincy, estava destruído por dentro, porém sem conseguir desagradar ou magoar a pequena princesa da qual queria se apossar do castelo de seu coração. Triste saber que o príncipe que ela escolhera não era ele.

- Acho que... – e no cacoete de ajeitar os óculos sobre o nariz, levando o dedo médio ao apoio da armação, Ishida não sabia aonde se esconder. – Vou embora. – e sorriu timidamente.

Ishida se soltou rapidamente da menina e já ia preparar para partir quando um grito lhe fez voltar atrás.

- Não!

E com aquela exclamação, Inoue se lançou até ele, abocanhando-lhe os lábios.

Ishida, desconcertado e surpreso pela atitude repentina, não sabia o que fazer. Com os olhos arregalados ele tentou se equilibrar, soltando a jaqueta que trazia consigo. Não demorou muito e logo se acostumou ao beijo dela, intenso e apaixonado. Apenas quando lhes faltou ar, se separaram e as orbes de tom acinzentado, marejadas de uma maneira quase que febril, pareciam lhe suplicar:

- Me faça te amar, Ishida-kun!

O quincy estava boquiaberto. As bochechas agora coradas de Inoue e aqueles olhos que ousavam verter lágrimas a lhe pedir aquilo deixaram Ishida sem reação.

- Me faça esquecer o Kurosaki-kun!

Foi quando tudo que ele podia fazer ao vê-la daquele jeito, rendida em seus braços, era beija-la. Entregaram-se a um beijo apaixonado e intenso. Repleto de carícias apaixonadas.

E entre aqueles beijos, Ishida a conduziu até o seu quarto. A luta intensa entre os corpos era violenta. Atracavam-se com tamanho desejo que Inoue arranhava a pele do quincy assim que conseguira desabotoar a camisa e exibir o peito bem definido.

Ishida tirou os óculos, revelando o belo rosto de forma ainda melhor para Inoue. Mas essa, estranhamente, ao invés de encara-lo, cerrou seus olhos.

"É o Kurosaki-kun", foi o que ela pensou quando foi lentamente deitada sobre a cama.

As carícias se intensificaram e ele logo já despia a parte superior do corpo da menina.

O colete fora a primeira peça e ele já suspendia a blusa, deixando amostra a cintura delgada e parte do soutien de cor vermelha provocante que ela usava. Ouvia Inoue arfar quase que incessantemente, acompanhando o descompasse de sua própria respiração. Quando não ouvia mais nada naquele som a não ser as arfadas dos dois, um barulhinho irritante lhes fez parar. Inoue imediatamente saltara da cama ao ouvir.

- O que é isso? – indagou Ishida, procurando de onde vinha o barulho.

- Já sei!

Ela rolara pela cama e chegara ao criado-mudo e de lá tirou o pequeno aparelho da gaveta que abrira. Abriu o flip com as mãos um pouco tremulas. Ishida observava sentado na cama e com o braço apoiado sobre um joelho.

- Deve ser a Kuchiki-san. Inoue-san deve ter voltado a ficar amiga dela... – riu, pensando, Ishida, admirando os bons sentimentos de Inoue.

Foi quando ela abriu o aparelho e leu a mensagem que fez o chão sob seus pés ruir.

"Já foi feito. Se vai viver ou não, acho que a escolha será sua." Era o que estava escrito, assinado em seguida pelo tenente do rokubantai e cumplice, Abarai Renji.

"Viver? Kuchiki-san... Renji-san tinha ido atrás da Kuchiki-san... Ele matou a Kuchiki-san. Não. Ela ainda deve estar viva, mas deve estar ferida e ele quer que eu decida se irei lá ajuda-la ou não..." foi o que sua débil mente processara.

O denreishinki deslizou das mãos de Inoue que, em choque, tinha os olhos arregalados.

Ishida, preocupado, engatinhou pelo colchão e se aproximou, apoiando as mãos aos ombros de Inoue numa tentativa de consola-la.

- Que aconteceu, Inoue-san? Algum problema com a Kuchiki-san?

E a expressão de choque de Inoue deu espaço a um insano e largo sorriso.

- Ela está ótima, Ishida-kun!

E Ishida não entendeu quando assistiu aquele sorriso vitorioso dela que em seguida se convertia em uma risadinha maliciosa enquanto ela pendeu a cabeça para o lado. Mas mesmo incapaz de compreendê-la, o quincy sentiu uma intenção cruel da voz da princesa. Algo que cruzara sua espinha, dos pés a cabeça lhe parecendo um calafrio. Ele mordiscou os lábios ao notar aquilo, mas tudo que fez foi abraça-la. E desejou em silêncio que aquele sentimento ruim libertasse o coração e alma de sua amada.

XXX—XXX

- Kuchiki-taichou!

E no inicio daquela noite a qual soprava uma fria e úmida brisa, aqueles gritos acompanhados de passos apressados chamara a atenção de Byakuya, o qual estava em uma reunião com o capitão do juubantai, Hitsugaya Toushirou.

A porta da sala do capitão se abriu com violência. Irritado pela atitude sem decoro, os olhos estreitos acinzentados do nobre fitaram o oficial que se esparramara ao chão, ajoelhando-se logo a entrada.

- Kuchiki-taichou! Com licença! – arfava o homem ao expelir aquilo.

- Estou em meio a uma reunião. – foi a resposta gélida que ele recebera.

- A Hinamori-fukutaichou! Ela...

- Ela tem como esperar. – cortou-lhe. – Não tenho tempo para assuntos de patentes inferiores agora.

- Mas...

O homem ergueu a cabeça, tendo defronte os olhos frios de Byakuya que ordenavam que saísse dali. Hitsugaya nada disse, apenas suspirou ao ver a situação. O que Hinamori queria ali, perguntava-se o capitão de pouca idade.

- Já disse que não tenho tempo. – Byakuya foi direto. - Avise para que ela...

- Eu já estou aqui! – uma voz lhe interrompera.

E para a surpresa de Byakuya, surgira então pela porta Hinamori Momo, terceira oficial do gobantai. Ele ergueu a vista, a posição altiva sem vacilar. E em seu encalce, a tenente trazia arrastado pela gola do shihakushou aquele homem. Aquele mesmo homem que havia dado a Ichigo, Ukitake e Byakuya o aviso sobre o ataque dos hollows em Rukongai. Ela tinha uma expressão furiosa e, para surpresa de todos, sua zampakutou, Tobiume, estava liberada em sua mão direita.

A pequena era firme e não fraquejou mesmo diante ao olhar superior de Byakuya.

- Com licença, Kuchiki-taichou... – e fitou Hitsugaya, hesitando menear o olhar em um agrado ao tão querido amigo. – e Hitsugaya-taichou!

Toushirou piscou. Ela havia o chamado de capitão com aquela formalidade? Algo estranho acontecia. Virou-se de frente na cadeira assim como Byakuya se levantou da sua, encarando-a.

- É bom que seja algo de importância. E primeiramente... – pausou. – gostaria de saber porque traz em teu encalce meu oficial?

- Kuchiki-taichou, se traição não é motivo suficiente para interrupções em sua reunião, eu me retiro.

Com aquelas palavras, Byakuya arqueara uma sobrancelha. Respirou fundo e fitou o oficial que, nervoso, rangia os dentes com as mãos a cabeça, parecendo estar angustiado.

- Traição? – perguntou, sem perder a calma.

- Sim.

Assim que Hinamori respondeu, arrastando o corpo do oficial à frente, o qual foi lançado bruscamente. Ela não sabia de onde tirara forças, mas agora o mesmo se encolhia aos pés de Byakuya. Brandiu tobiume na direção do homem e bradou com fúria:

– Esse homem armou uma emboscada para matar o meu capitão! – bradou.

xxxx—xxx

Rukia terminava seus afazeres em seu esquadrão. Ainda tensa devido ao relatado por Hanatarou que havia permanecido parte da tarde com ela, preocupado com sua saúde, permanecia firme em organizar os documentos do gobantai. Não adiantava se afobar daquela maneira.

Levantou-se da mesa logo após se espreguiçar. Queria chegar logo para banhar-se e se arrumar para o capitão que já deveria estar chegando.

A lua forte e cheia surgia no céu. Fitou pelo canto dos olhos a beleza da imponência que iluminava aquela noite na qual uma brisa forte soprava. As árvores, do lado de fora, balançavam fortemente, anunciando uma tempestade.

- Acho que vai chover... – contemplou ela.

Rukia deixou a mão apalpar as cortinas brancas de algodão que dançavam sem parar, ritmadas ao vento que as lançavas para frente e para trás de forma hostil. Ela estreitou os olhos azuis quando se arrepiou. Tratou de fechar as janelas, estranhando a sensação. Estava tão cismada... Riu consigo mesma. Estava tão paranoica que aquilo já beirava a estupidez, constatou ao zombar de si própria.

Um sorriso bobo sorria em seus lábios. Como era comum, as sextas, Byakuya sempre convidava Ichigo a jantar na mansão dos Kuchiki e naquela não havia sido diferente.

Rukia ficava encantada em tê-lo ali e junto de seu irmão. Mesmo tendo de se conter próximo a ele, não poder tocar, acaricia-lo ou até mesmo exibir sua intimidade, Rukia ficava feliz com sua presença, já que não poderia se encontrar com o amado e Byakuya fazia questão de que ela estivesse em casa as sextas à noite. E a morena sentia assim que a relação entre seu amado e seu tão rígido irmão se estreitava.

Estava cansada. Olhou para o relógio e o viu passar das sete e meia. Decidiu não espera-lo ali. Provavelmente Ichigo já devia estar indo para a casa de seu irmão.

"Aquele irresponsável devia ter passado em algum lugar, conversar com Renji, qualquer coisa que fosse para fugir do serviço."

Deu uma risadinha boba ao pensar naquilo e no jeitinho do rapaz.

Arrumou os papéis sobre a mesa, alinhando o monte que havia e deu meia volta se dirigindo a porta da sala. Mas dando dois passos a frente, em um súbito, sentiu a conhecida reiatsu e virou-se para trás, o caminho de onde havia vindo, quando viu Ichigo surgir com um shunpo.

Os olhos de safira alargaram-se ao ver o rapaz destruído a sua frente.

O shihakushou rasgado e o haori que um dia fora branco, agora manchado pelo sangue que corria incessantemente assustaram a menina. Ele trazia zangetsu em sua mão direita, a qual trêmula deixou escapa-la por entre os dedos, deixando-a cair ao chão. O baque surdo da lâmina batendo ao assoalho de madeira corrida que fora respingada pelo líquido vermelho incessante de suas feridas.

- Rukia!

A voz falha bradou em meio a um engasgo. Ichigo sentiu-se aliviado. Rukia estava bem.

- Ichigo!

Rukia estava assustada com o estado de Ichigo. Ele deu um passo para trás e outro para frente em uma tentativa patética de manter o equilíbrio. Ao ver aquilo, Rukia correra ao seu encontro desesperada. Apoiou as mãos aos ombros fortes dele que, curvado, com muita dificuldade, ainda se mantinha de pé. O que havia acontecido? – era a única questão que a mente de Rukia tentava processar enquanto sentia o peito arder sem ter noção do que fazer com o jovem.

- Vou chamar o Yonbantai! – exclamou, as safiras engrandecidas pelo pânico de vê-lo ferido.

- Rukia... – chamou Ichigo, ignorando a afirmativa dela. - Não aconteceu nada aqui... – e pausou, com a fraca vista castanha passeando pelo local. - não é?

Os olhos castanhos perscrutavam qualquer dano que pudesse ter acontecido a Rukia. A ameaça de Renji ainda ecoara em sua mente. E se tivesse capangas? E se algo acontecesse a sua pequena? Jamais se perdoaria.

- Claro que não, baka! – xingou. – Mas o que aconteceu? Veja seu estado!

Rukia, em pânico, encarou os olhos desfocados de Ichigo. Ele tentara abrir um sorriso, mas assim que seus lábios o fizeram, sentiu o bakudou que mantinha sua coluna firme se desfazer mais um pouco e seu corpo, sem sustentação alguma pela coluna partida, desmontou sobre a pequena que, dificultosamente, o apoiou. Ele tinha o queixo apoiado ao ombro de Rukia que apenas ouviu a tosse penosa do rapaz que vinha acompanhada pelo sangue que irrompia e escorria por seus lábios.

- Ichigo! – Rukia bradou. – O que aconteceu, Ichigo? – era a única coisa que ela conseguia questionar.

- Renji... – ele sussurrou, o corpo já sem controle tentando fita-la. - Tome cuidado com o Renji!

- Ele fez isso? – boquiaberta Rukia indagou.

Rukia balançara a cabeça, incrédula. Não. Mas então por um instante seu coração disparou quando, próxima a Ichigo, sentira resquícios da reiatsu do tão caro amigo e tenente.

Não confiara nele. Nem quando havia pedido desculpas. E agora que já estava se rendendo a crer em sua amizade... Não era real! Não podia ser. Mas logo seus devaneios foram interrompidos quando sentira Ichigo cair em delíquio.

– Ichigo! – exclamou.

- Não diga nada... ok? – as mãos sobre os ombros de Rukia tremiam de forma frenética. – Se não... o Renji... vai contar...

E antes de conseguir completar, uma descomunal dor aguda irrompeu em todo o seu corpo. O kidou havia se desfeito completamente e Ichigo praticamente desmontou. Ele urrou, assustando a morena que o chamou, os olhos azuis arregalados ao vê-lo sofrer. E então a visão da sua bela princesa de pele de porcelana foi tomada por uma profunda escuridão quando caiu inconsciente nos braços de Rukia.

- Ichigo!

XXXX-XXXX

Hitsugaya e Byakuya ficaram em choque. O capitão de cabelos prateados chegara a tentar se erguer em um impulso. O par de esmeraldas de seus olhos vibrava, não hesitando em demonstrar a tensão. Que Hinamori dizia?

Byakuya, por sua vez, permanecia estático quando decidira se pronunciar.

- Exijo provas sobre o que diz, Hinamori-fukutaichou. – e lançou um olhar ameaçador. - Ou quer que eu convoque seu capitão?

Hinamori não se intimidara pela posição ou até mesmo pela intimidação que Byakuya lhe subjugava. Ela poderia ser uma pessoa fraca emocionalmente e até inconstante, porém ela possuía consciência de que tinha um dever muito sério a cumprir. Sabia ser responsável, altiva e também ríspida se fosse necessário. A posição social de Byakuya não era capaz em refrear alguém com tanto afinco em seu dever. Aquela atitude era surpreendente pra quem possuía uma personalidade tão meiga e doce. Hinamori sabia dividir muito bem os dois lados da moeda.

Os olhos castanhos dela se cerraram, irritava-se com a postura do nobre, mas manteve-se firme.

- Não precisa. E mesmo se quisesse, creio não poder contar com ele agora. – e meneou a cabeça para o lado de forma entristecida. - Aliás, eu não consigo encontrar o Kurosaki-taichou desde que ele partiu para a missão em Rukongai!

- Missão em Rukongai? – piscou Hitsugaya. – Não houve nenhum chamado de emergência e eu estive no ichibantai a tarde inteira. – revelou o mais jovem capitão, intrigado.

Byakuya fitou o menor. Que vergonha! Será que era verdade? O que Hitsugaya ganharia defendendo aquele ponto de vista, segundo ele, enlouquecido, da tenente? Parecia que as peças soltas daquele quebra-cabeça se encaixavam com perfeição, sem mínimas falhas. Aquilo que Hinamori dizia parecia verdade.

- É isso mesmo. – decidia ela reafirmar. - Não existia nenhuma missão em Rukongai, tampouco hollows. – explicou Hinamori. – Não consigo sentir a reiatsu do Kurosaki-taichou faz um bom tempo.

Byakuya suspirou. Forçou um pouco para se concentrar e constatou também não sentir a reiatsu do jovem. Mordiscara o lábio inferior e sutilmente apertou o punho, em uma tentativa de exprimir a raiva que sentia. Não era possível. Um de seus subordinados cometendo algo daquele nível?

- E quanto à prova que me pediu, Kuchiki-taichou, - Hinamori interrompera seus pensamentos, correspondendo o olhar tão desafiador quanto o que havia recebido do Byakuya. - acho que ele é suficiente.

E ao concluir, apontou tobiume a direção a do oficial encolhido ao centro da sala quando foi interrompida pelo som das sandálias que era batida firmemente no assoalho.

Byakuya passeou dois, três, quatro passos até que ficasse de frente ao homem. O jovem de cabelos negros compridos presos em um baixo rabo de cavalo se contorcia de tanto temor ao encara-lo. Os olhos cianeto de Byakuya fitaram-no e, calmamente, a mão direita do nobre pousou sobre o cabo de senbonzakura a sua cintura.

- Diga o que sabe.

O nobre exigia, imperativo, quando em um suave gesto fez a lâmina de senbonzakura ser sutilmente exposta, correndo pela bainha, trazendo ao oficial um som conhecido do desembainhar de uma espada pronta para matar.

- Eu... eu apenas fiz o que o Abarai-fukutaichou pediu!

Angustiado, o rapaz debulhou-se em lágrimas ao esconder o rosto. Hinamori, altiva, balançou a cabeça. Estava preocupada com seu capitão e constatar aquilo, sabendo que seu amigo, Renji, havia armado uma cilada para seu capitão... Não era possível. Mas antes ele já havia lhe confessado aquilo. Cruzou os braços na altura do peito e encolheu-se, preocupada.

- Renji? – piscou Byakuya, surpresa sobressaindo na expressão gélida.

- Sim! – prosseguiu. - Ele me pediu para que eu mandasse um recado que o Kurosaki-taichou fosse lhe ajudar. Não sei pra que foi! Mas não havia nada e...

- Você sabe sim pra que foi.

E quando fora interrompido, ao piscar, o oficial vira a lâmina de senbonzakura já encostada em seu pescoço. Se mentisse, Byakuya saberia e logo o mataria.

- Na... Não faça nada comigo, Kuchiki-taichou! – implorou.

- Então diga a verdade! – vociferou Hitsugaya quando dera um passo a frente, nitidamente tenso.

- Tenho um irmão que está muito doente em Rukongai! Eu entrei no Gotei há pouco tempo e... o Abarai-fukutaichou me ofereceu dinheiro para que eu o ajudasse a levar o Kurosaki-taichou pra lá. Ele queria armar uma cilada pra ele! Eu... eu não tive culpa!

E gritando desesperado na tentativa de se inocentar, o homem se afogou em suas lágrimas.

Byakuya estava em choque. Não era possível. Por que Renji faria aquilo? Não era tão amigo do ryoka? Lembrou-se de quando Renji soubera da noticia do convite do substituto a se tornar capitão e daquele sorriso sincero que demonstrava sua amizade. Mas também se lembrou da luta que o tenente tivera com Ichigo em frente ao Ichibantai próximo a nomeação. Aquilo havia sido tão sem sentido. Não. Tudo fazia sentido. Vergonhosamente, tudo aquilo fazia sentido.

- Aqui está o dinheiro que o Ren... Abarai-fukutaichou deu a ele. – Hinamori disse ao entregar a Byakuya um pequeno embrulho de veludo.

O capitão suspirou fundo. Tinha que colocar a cabeça no lugar para não sair naquele mesmo momento atrás da cabeça do ruivo. Resquícios da reiatsu tão conhecida do tenente que um dia tanto o orgulhara no rokubantai foram sentidas por ele ao mero toque.

- Mandem prender este homem agora mesmo. – ordenou, indiferente aos gritos de resistência do oficial e então virou-se para trás. – Hitsugaya-taichou, vou procurar notícias do Kurosaki Ichigo. – completou, voltando-se a frente.

- Eu vou com você, Kuchiki! – proclamou Hitsugaya.

- Hinamori-fukutaichou!

E mais uma nova voz soara ali para a surpresa dos três.

Olharam em direção a porta e viram o oficial do gobantai adentrar a sala do nobre, para irritação do mesmo. Será que eram mais problemas? Mas Byakuya estava mais preocupado com o que realmente acontecera entre seu tenente e o humano. Assistiu o jovem rapaz se curvar e, sem mais delongas, anunciar a sua tenente:

- Kurosaki-taichou voltou ao Gobantai!

Ela já suspirara de alivio, levando uma mão ao centro do peito, quando ele continuou.

- Ele se encontra gravemente ferido e foi transferido para o Yonbantai! A fukutaichou Kuchiki Rukia o está acompanhando!

- Ferido? – ela piscou incrédula. – Como assim?

- Parece que ele sofreu um golpe de espada muito grave, Hinamori-fukutaichou.

- Espada? – foi a vez de Byakuya retrucar. – Quem fez isso? – perguntou ele dando um passo a frente. Hollows não usavam espadas, exceto fossem Arrancars e Byakuya sabia muito bem disso.

- Não sabem ainda, Kuchiki-taichou! – e curvou-se ainda mais o oficial. – Estão investigando!

- Você sabe sim! – e com aquele dizer, Byakuya desembainhara em um só movimento a zampakutou presa a cintura.

O oficial se assustara. Arregalou os olhos, perdendo o equilíbrio nos joelhos que mantinha no chão, caindo para trás. As mãos apoiadas a madeira corrida tremiam enquanto via o nobre se aproximar.

- Que pensa que está fazendo, Kuchiki-taichou? – Hinamori piscou. – Não pode ferir um oficial do gobantai! E ainda mais por nada! – relutou ela.

- Não se envolva. – foi tudo que a voz e o olhar gélido dele lhe disseram.

Hinamori não podia interferir. Estava indo já longe demais. Byakuya era um capitão e, agindo como tal, tinha todo direito de inquerir quem fosse. Ela se conteve quando Byakuya apontara a lâmina de senbonzakura em direção ao jovem.

- Diga o que sabe! – exigiu.

- Na... Não sabemos de nada, Kuchiki-taichou! Mas... bem...

E a cada engasgar dele, a lâmina se aproximava mais. Byakuya estava no limite de sua já tão mínima paciência.

- Eu... Olha, Kuchiki-taichou, eu vi o Abarai-fukutaichou e... – engoliu seco. – Todos os viram lutando! Eu vi o Abarai-fukutaichou acertar o Kurosaki-taichou pelas costas!

Enquanto ele exclamava aquilo com os olhos cerrados e as mãos a cabeça, todos ficaram estáticos, descrentes nas palavras que o homem proferia.

- Eu não fui ajudar o taichou! – assumira vergonhosamente. - Eu tive medo e...

Interrompendo as lágrimas do jovem, Byakuya voltou a guardar sua espada. Ele ainda tentava explicar quando Hinamori pediu para que ele não mais relatasse nada.

A expressão imutável do nobre misturava choque e vergonha. Renji era uma vergonha. Seu próprio tenente havia armado uma cilada para Ichigo, um capitão. Uma verdadeira traição no Gotei vindo de seu próprio esquadrão. Arrependeu-se amargamente quando decidiu escolher tal vira-lata para servi-lo. Ele bufou, tentando se recompor.

- Como está o taichou?

Ele piscou ao ouvir a voz melodiosa e então tornou sua atenção a Hinamori que perguntava ao choroso rapaz.

- Ele está muito ferido! Não temos noticias ainda, mas a Unohana-taichou, ele está aos cuidados dela. – explicou entre soluços.

Não havia mais questões a serem feitas. Só havia a ultima prova que acabara de adentrar a sala do nobre. Tal ser, ao cruzar o batente, fez o sangue nobre de Byakuya esbrasear em suas veias. O tenente que chegava ferido era a resposta para tudo.

- Kuchiki-taichou! – ele cumprimentou com um sorriso amarelo. – Boa noite, Hitsugaya-taichou e Hinamori-fukutaichou.

Renji estava tenso com tantos olhares o focando. Algo estranho acontecia. Mas que hora que decidira chegar! Devia ter ficado enrolando mais no Yonbantai, mas logo soube que haviam encontrado Ichigo e sabia que teria problemas se ali permanecesse. Decidiu prosseguir com a ridícula encenação.

– Cheguei da missão em Rukongai. – suspirou. - Foram muitos hollows e alguns moradores...

- Você está preso, Renji.

Essas foram as palavras de Byakuya, gélidas como a lâmina que agora ele apontava de forma retilínea na direção do ruivo que havia sido interrompido e agora estava pasmo.

- Mas... – gaguejou ele. – Acabei de voltar da missão em Inuzuri, taichou! – ele olhou ao redor os olhares confusos dos outros na sala. – Por quê?

- Por sua tentativa de assassinato ao capitão do gobantai, Kurosaki Ichigo.

O sangue de Renji gelou.

Havia planejado passar rapidamente ao gobantai para voltar ao rokubantai e anunciar que havia voltado da missão, mas nunca imaginaria que a noticia viria tão rapidamente e pior, como sabiam? Ichigo ainda estava vivo? Achava difícil. Ele apertou os punhos e abriu um sorriso.

- É uma brincadeira... Não é? – sussurrou ele as poucas palavras que conseguia.

- Não, Renji. Você acha que trabalhar no Gotei, trabalhar para mim é uma brincadeira.

- Mas... Kuchiki-taichou, eu sempre honrei meu trabalho no Rokubantai! – contestou Renji, vergonha estampada em seu rosto.

- Você não honra nem a si próprio, Renji. Nem a seu amigo. Atacou Kurosaki Ichigo pelas costas. Espero que esteja torcendo para ele se recuperar. Caso não aconteça, ordenarei ao Yamamoto-soutaichou a sua execução imediatamente.

Renji não tinha mais palavras. Byakuya fincara uma lâmina muito mais profundo que em seu corpo, ou em seu peito, ou em seu coração. Havia fincado uma lâmina em seu orgulho. E nos confins de sua mente, Renji realmente se questionou se naquela alma cujo corpo tinha as mãos tão sujas pelo sangue não só alheio mas também de seu amigo, ainda possuíam algum tipo de orgulho. Não tinham, constatou.

- Taichou...

Aquela fora a última coisa que Renji conseguira proferir.

Byakuya assistiu ao jovem cerrar os punhos com firmeza. Sangue esvaindo das palmas maltratadas pelo fincar de suas unhas. Ele respirava fundo e a intenção de reação era nítida, então, sem delongas, o nobre proferiu.

- Abarai Renji, fukutaichou do Rokubantai, está preso pela tentativa de assassinato ao capitão do Gobantai, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Byakuya pausou encarando os olhos cor-de-mel que faiscavam ódio.

A mão de Renji chegara a ousar, em um reflexo, a tentar chegar ao cabo da espada presa a cintura. O nobre deu um passo à frente sem o mínimo receio.

- Caso resista, terei liberdade para eliminar a vida de um assassino que aponta a lâmina da sua espada contra o Gotei.

_Continua_...


	18. Ousadia

_Fazia mais de uma hora que estava ali e, sem parar, caminhava em círculos enquanto que os dedos trêmulos acessavam o nome de Orihime e tentavam comunicação. Chamava uma, duas... Diversas vezes e nada. Ela simplesmente não atendia._

_Será que havia perdido o aparelho? Justo em uma hora daquelas em que tanto precisava se comunicar com a humana com poderes de cura._

_- Atende, Inoue! Atende! –falava consigo mesma._

_Rukia já estava furiosa! Enquanto andava e digitava, a cada ligação perdida ela mordia mais os lábios. Os olhos azuis repletos de angústia fitando o visor e os dedos naquele movimento já automático de ligar para Inoue._

_Mais uma vez. Ela não atendia. As mãos finas e alvas tremiam freneticamente quando sibilou:_

_- Mas. que. DROGA!_

_O grito de Rukia ecoou quando não se conteve mais e apertando com força o aparelho em suas mãos, o arremessou longe. Hinamori, que estava sentada assistindo ao surto da tenente, ficou chocada. Ela engoliu em seco ao ver o denreishinki se chocar contra a parede e cair aos pedaços ao chão._

_XXXXX-XXXXX_

_N.A.: Uffa, gente, chegamos ao capítulo 18! Caramba, e ainda no hype do capítulo 17 que pra mim foi frenético escreve-lo, foi complicado dar espaço para todos respirarem, não? ^^ Bati recorde de reviews e hits no cap anterior, muito obrigada, gente! Fiquei muito feliz! Levei duas semanas o escrevendo, quando usualmente levo apenas uma! Mas me dediquei muito, em especial a luta do Renji! Fico muuuuito feliz que tenham gostado e tenha recebido reviews positivas! Se tiver algo ruim, errado, feio, sem graça, digam também! ^^ O capítulo 18 eu rascunhei, rabisquei, reescrevi várias vezes, além de ter tido muito apoio do meu noivo Jorge André e da nakama Mela-cham! *_* E a todos que deixaram reviews: Nanda, Eve, Mela, Dalila, JJDani, Kynn-chan, Benihime e Ana Paula. __**Esse capitulo, em especial, é dedicado a uma grande amiga! Além de uma pessoa que vive no meu coração, ela é uma incrível escritora e que nos dá muito prazer e orgulho de ler as fics dela aqui. Amiga, te adoro! Você é mais que nakama, é uma das minhas irmãzinhas!**__ Estamos numa fase muito tensa de EAR em que tudo será de muita importância no andar da história! Daqui pra frente será bastante tenso! Espero que estejam gostando! ^^_

XXXX-XXXX

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capítulo 18: Ousadia**

XXXX-XXXX

Ela acariciava a pele suave da mão que tinha encoberta pelas suas, levando a palma até seu rosto, pressionando-a contra a face, na tentativa de receber um carinho que aquela mão gélida e sem vida não conseguia lhe dar.

Fazia uma hora que estava ali, velando pelo jovem desacordado. Os cabelos laranja desalinhados caiam sobre a fronte do rapaz que tinha uma expressão sofrida, apesar de inconsciente. Vestia um kimono branco limpo, diferente das vestes rasgadas e ensanguentadas que usava ao retornar de seu combate. Por entre a abertura feita pelo encontro das partes simétricas da veste, a parte exposta de seu peito estava enfaixada.

Devido à perfuração em seu pulmão, o rosto bem moldado do rapaz estava parcialmente coberto por uma máscara de oxigênio que lhe auxiliava a respirar. E um bip baixinho, ritmado, ecoava pelo quarto, permitindo a ela acompanhar as batidas sofridas do coração dele. Quando falhava alguma, apertava a mão dele com força. Aquele som seria o único audível no ambiente se não fossem os soluços de Rukia que, volta e meia, ousavam escapar por entre os lábios da pequena.

Ela suspirou ao observar a figura tão indefesa e debilitada que jazia naquele leito. As lágrimas que continha tão piamente agora insistiam em cair. Tentava não fazer barulho, engolindo o choro. Afagava a mão na tentativa de dar calor aquela palma tão fria e sem vida que ele tinha.

Sentiu culpa. Sentiu dor.

Aquela uma hora em que estava ali havia sido sofrida, mas não tanto quanto quando o levaram para lá e fora impedida de acompanhar os primeiros socorros ao capitão. Apesar de insistir muito, Unohana vetara a entrada de Rukia a enfermaria.

A pequena se manteve firme, permitindo que poucas lágrimas, apenas as mais teimosas, derramassem durante todas as duas horas que não pôde vê-lo. Só acalmou seu coração quando a capitã do yonbantai veio lhe trazer noticias mesmo não sendo muito boas, mas que já traziam alivio a dor da sua alma.

Ela havia explicado que Ichigo teve a coluna partida por uma espada e, no processo, seu pulmão havia sido perfurado. Quando indagou a Rukia se Ichigo chegara a lhe contar o que realmente havia acontecido, a shinigami mentiu dizendo que Ichigo perdera os sentidos assim que chegou ao gobantai. Não lhe revelou nada, mesmo sob pressão da capitã que insistia que era de suma importância saberem o que havia acontecido para que tratassem do capitão.

Ao explicar seu estado, Unohana ressaltou que Ichigo havia forçado o seu corpo a prosseguir em combate utilizando um bakudou em si próprio, o qual ela havia detectado por sua reiatsu. Ela não escondeu que o estado de Ichigo era grave e, mesmo que conseguisse se recuperar, não saberia ao certo saber se o capitão teria alguma sequela. A que mais cogitou era que ele poderia não voltar a andar devido a grave lesão na coluna.

Lembrar-se daquilo lhe trouxe um aperto no peito. Ichigo lutara tanto para ser capitão e tudo aquilo só porque queria ficar ao seu lado.

Fitou o rapaz e o rosto inexpressivo de quem estava profundamente adormecido.

Era só um humano. Só um garoto. Tanta vida ele tinha pela frente. E então lhe jogara em um mundo de lutas, batalhas, sofrimento, dor...

Ela retorceu o rosto em uma expressão que demonstrava a angústia que sentia.

Sentiu-se culpada. A dor lhe corroía. Agora então, ela tinha certeza de que aquele relacionamento não era certo. Tantos motivos, tantas pessoas contra. Tudo era um aviso. Insistir naquilo trazia as consequências que estavam tendo agora.

Foi quando pensou naquilo que Rukia sentira uma pontada em seu ventre, como se recebesse uma punição por pensar tamanha besteira.

Ela se encolheu com a dor e, naquele movimento, os pertences de Ichigo que a tenente Isane haviam lhe entregado e estavam sobre seu colo caíram ao chão.

Rukia estalou a língua, furiosa com sua distração, esquecendo-se até mesmo da dor. Agachou-se e então recolheu do chão o denreishinki, o distintivo de substituto e algo que especialmente lhe chamou a atenção.

Era o amuleto que Isshin havia dado a Ichigo.

Quando perguntara a Ichigo o que era, o rapaz havia lhe respondido que não era nada de importante e não passava de mais uma loucura de seu pai. Porém, Isshin explicou a Rukia que aquele era um amuleto que sua esposa, Masaki, mãe de Ichigo, havia feito para protegê-lo.

Sorriu ao ver que Ichigo levava consigo o mimo. Quando voltou a se sentar, depositou o pequeno amuleto na palma da mão do jovem.

- Masaki-san vai cuidar de você, Ichigo.

Ao afirmar isso, Rukia, com um sorriso, fechou a mão do rapaz sobre o amuleto e, com ternura, beijou seu dorso.

- Kuchiki-san?

Ao ouvir a voz tão de repente, Rukia saltou da poltrona, assustada quando se virou para trás e viu Hanatarou. O rapaz, com um semblante entristecido tinha metade do corpo para dentro do quarto.

- Posso entrar?

- Claro. – assentiu ela, sem soltar as mãos de Ichigo.

Hanatarou entrou, trazendo consigo uma bandeja a qual tinha um prato com sopa e um copo com chá. Assim que chegou próximo ao leito e a poltrona, os entregou a garota.

- Coma, Kuchiki-san. – pediu.

- Na-Não precisa, Hanatarou! – explicou tímida. – Estou sem fome.

- Mas precisa se alimentar. – retrucou. – Está muito abalada pelo que houve com o Ichigo-san, precisa se alimentar para se manter saudável. Não queremos mais doentes aqui. – riu ao completar a última frase.

As mãos de Rukia apertaram as alças da bandeja sobre seu colo quando ela observava Hanatarou examinar o rapaz enquanto anotava algo em uma prancheta. Ela observou curiosa.

- Como ele está? – perguntou ela, sua voz repleta de angústia.

- Estável. – respondeu sério. – Não se preocupe. Já lhe demos os primeiros socorros e a perfuração no pulmão já foi tratada. – explicou ele na tentativa de acalma-la. – Tudo que Ichigo-san precisa agora é de repouso. A reiatsu ainda está muito inconstante, por isso está demorando tanto a se recuperar. Ele se feriu muito e ainda levará um tempo para acordar já que o sedamos para evitar que sinta dor.

- Ele vai ficar bem? – perguntou Rukia.

Hanatarou sorriu de forma triste para Rukia. Vê-la tão preocupada assim lhe partia o coração.

- Não se preocupe. O Ichigo-san já está bem. – afirmou. – Talvez demore um pouco para que ele volte a andar, já que a lesão que sofreu na coluna foi muito grave. Ele precisa que seja paciente, Kuchiki-san. Ele precisa de você bem. – e voltou a apontar o prato que Rukia havia deixado na mesa próxima à cama.

- Mas a Unohana-taichou disse que ele pode não voltar a andar...

Hanatarou desviou o olhar, lamentando a afirmação que ela lembrou. A shinigami tinha o semblante entristecido.

- E a Orihime-san?

- Ela não me atendeu. – explicou. – Liguei várias vezes até a bateria do meu comunicador acabar... – mentiu, envergonhada por tê-lo feito, em seu surto, em mil cacos na sala de espera.

- Não estou com o meu aqui, Rukia-san, mas posso trazê-lo. Se a Orihime-san vier, creio que o Ichigo-san será curado de uma maneira bem mais rápida. – ofereceu o agradável rapaz.

- Obrigada, Hanatarou! – e um sorriso singelo surgiu no rosto entristecido. – Bem, eu estou com o do Ichigo aqui. – mostrou quando pegou o aparelho do colo. – Mas essa hora Inoue ainda deve estar dormindo. Já está quase amanhecendo... – pontuou ao observar a alvorada por entre as cortinas da janela.

Rukia permaneceu em silêncio. Desânimo estampado em seu rosto.

Hanatarou a fitou, observador. Os olhos vagos que fitavam o comunicador em suas mãos pareciam querer encontrar no fundo de sua alma uma resposta para tudo que estava acontecendo. Ou só apenas queriam despertar daquilo que ela acreditava ser apenas um pesadelo.

Assustou-se quando seu devaneio foi interrompido quando o rapaz surgira na sua frente. Ele segurou suas duas mãos juntas junto do denreishinki.

- Rukia-san! Ligue para a Inoue-san! Ou mande uma mensagem! – as palavras dele mostrava o quão estava determinado.

- Há... Hanatarou? – piscou ela ao vê-lo tão próximo e confiante.

- Ichigo-san precisa. – e tornou a olhar o jovem sobre a cama. – Mais tempo assim pode piorar o estado dele. – explicou na tentativa de convencê-la.

- Tem razão. – assentiu Rukia, as lágrimas ousando escapar.

Foi então que Rukia abriu aparelho. Não podia desistir agora. Começou a digitar, rezando para que Inoue visse aquilo rapidamente e viesse ao socorro de Ichigo.

XXX—XXX

Uma animada Inoue Orihime começava seu dia. Saltitante ela ia de um lado para o outro da casa assoviando. Nunca havia se arrumado tanto para ir ao colégio. Acordara mais cedo, o dia ainda amanhecendo. Estava realmente animada.

Tinha em mente a certeza de que agora Rukia não estava mais em seu caminho. Em breve teria a noticia formal da saída de Ichigo do Gotei. Ele voltaria a Karakura. Devia estar linda para ele.

Foi quando cruzando a sala, ouviu um barulho diferente ser emitido do denreishinki.

Ela piscou os olhos, confusa. O aparelho tinha chamado a madrugada toda e ela se negara a atender. Claro, tinha certeza de que era Ichigo desesperado para que fosse curar Rukia. Quando percebeu que ele não mais insistia, imaginou que finalmente havia desistido... Ou na melhor das hipóteses, sua cura não se fazia mais necessária.

Inoue se sentou a uma das almofadas que ficavam em volta da pequena mesinha de centro e dela pegou o pequeno aparelho.

- Não acredito que o Kurosaki-kun ainda não desistiu! – reclamou bufando.

Abriu o aparelho e então se surpreendeu. Havia uma mensagem. Sentiu ódio. Estava tão desesperado assim em salvar Rukia? Questionou a si própria com raiva.

"Preciso de você, Inoue." E com aquele dizer, vinha acompanhado na mensagem, o nome de seu remetente. Esse era... Kurosaki Ichigo.

O coração de Orihime saltou. A ruiva levou as mãos ao peito junto do denreishinki. As bochechas coraram enquanto ela, surpresa, tentava assimilar aquela mensagem.

- Kurosaki-kun... ele precisa de mim! – exclamou.

XXX—XXX

Como para Rukia, o dia de muitos, apesar de já ter nascido outro, ainda não havia acabado.

A porta rangeu. E um estrondoso barulho do choque entre ela e a cerca de barras de ferro ecoou por toda a prisão do Rokubantai.

A sala úmida e fria tinha apenas um futon estendido no assoalho de madeira corrida. Uma pequena abertura no mais alto ponto da parede também era bloqueada pelas mesmas grades que agora o enjaulavam.

Os olhos miúdos encararam pelo vão entre as barras de ferro as três figuras ali presentes que testemunhavam seu cárcere. Eram eles seu capitão, Kuchiki Byakuya, o capitão do juunibantai, Kyouraku Shunsui e o do nanabantai, Komamura.

Renji se sentia envergonhado. Mal conseguia erguer o rosto.

Os pulsos estavam devidamente algemados. O peito ainda ardia pelo golpe que recebera de Ichigo, mas seu capitão não lhe concedera o direito de receber tratamento médico. As vestes de shinigami ainda estavam rasgadas pela batalha. Só não tinha agora em seu antebraço seu emblema do sexto esquadrão, aquilo que mostrava a todos que era um tenente, o segundo cargo de maior importância na Seireitei. Tivera sua faixa branca cortada por seu capitão em um só golpe. A mesma, agora estava sobre as mãos do nobre.

- Renji. – proferiu Byakuya.

Agitado pelo chamado que irrompeu o silêncio mórbido que ali era mantido, Renji ergueu a cabeça, altivo, encarando-o.

- Kuchiki-taichou! – curvou-se.

- Anuncio que ficará preso no Rokubantai, nesta cela, durante sessenta dias.

Quando Byakuya pausou, Renji respirou fundo e por um instante pensou em desviar o olhar, mas não o fez temendo perder a coragem e não conseguir voltar a encara-lo. A profunda vergonha cruzando sua alma. E por um instante, em um lapso, se perguntou como Ichigo estava. Será que estava vivo? E se estivesse, será que estava bem? Isso ele sabia que ele não estava... Estalou a língua, varrendo os pensamentos que tentavam conflitar e assentiu as palavras de seu capitão.

- Por enquanto, Renji, você não é mais tenente... Tampouco sequer um membro de meu esquadrão. – anunciou. – Fui piedoso com você. O Yamamoto-soutaichou ordenou que imediatamente fosse rebaixado com uma punição severa. Então me comprometi com ele de agir de uma forma mais maleável a você.

Abarai piscou, desentendido, não entendendo o significado das palavras de seu capitão. A explicação viria logo em seguida.

- Propus a ele que ficando preso aqui, lhe darei esse período para repensar em sua vida, em suas atitudes... E se realmente deseja ser um tenente e ser uma pessoa honrada. Caso não tome sua decisão até lá, eu não terei escolhas. Propus a ele sua execução.

Os olhos miúdos se arregalaram em um instante. Ele tremeu.

- Kuchiki-taichou... – e voltou a contrair os miúdos olhos dourados. - Agradeço sua piedade. – foi tudo que ele pôde dizer.

- A decisão agora é sua. – concluiu Byakuya.

Renji viu um Shunsui meio sem jeito ajeitar a ponta do chapéu de palha. Ele parecia incomodado com a situação. O capitão que vestia um manto rosa suspirou profundamente.

- Peço desculpas, Kyouraku-taichou e Komamura-taichou. Mas infelizmente eu preciso de segurança reforçada para lidar com alguém que não se tem confiança. – e se curvou suavemente, de forma quase imperceptível, afinal, era um nobre. – Me sinto ultrajado.

Renji sentiu o peito doer. Pior que ser preso, que estar naquela situação, era ver seu tão altivo e nobre rebaixando dessa forma por ele... Sentiu angustia. Sentiu-se nojento. Sentiu-se indigno.

- Kuchiki-taichou! – clamou.

Byakuya, impassível, apenas meneou a cabeça e o fitou de forma gélida.

- Como está... – e pausou, baixando a cabeça. – Como está o Ichigo?

- O estado dele é muito grave. – disse com pesar. – Muitos acham que é difícil que sobreviva.

- Pobre Ichigo-kun... – lamentou Shunsui, sem hesitar. – Mas é um rapaz forte. Vamos torcer para que se recupere logo. – e tentou desconversar.

Culpa caiu sobre os ombros de Renji. Doeu. Seu amigo estava entre a vida e a morte por suas mãos. Porque queria Rukia. Porque tinha sido egoísta. Amigo? Será que depois de tentar mata-lo ainda poderia chama-lo assim? Achou difícil...

- Bem, não temos mais tempo a perder.

E dando meia volta, deixando o xale balançar suavemente, Byakuya gesticulou para que os dois o seguissem e ambos o fizeram. Shunsui chegou a dar um olhar entristecido para Renji. Conhecia o rapaz e realmente sentia vê-lo naquela situação. Não entendia como havia chegado tão fundo.

Aquele olhar de desapontamento dos capitães, e pior do que de todos da Seireitei, a decepção de Byakuya... Tudo formou uma onda de frustração que arrebatou o âmago de Renji.

Tombou de joelhos sobre o futon e mesmo com os punhos enlaçados um ao outro pelas correntes, ele esmurrou o chão. Os dentes rangiam, o sangue ardia em suas veias. Havia cometido um grave erro. Mas a culpa era só dele... Ichigo.

XXX-XXX

- Kurosaki-kuuuunnn!

- Shhh! Isso aqui é um hospital! Fale mais baixo!

Rukia já conhecia bem aquela voz. Ouviu os gritos que vinham do corredor enquanto os outros membros do esquadrão lhe pediam silencio.

Mas não demorou muito para que a ruiva aparecesse na porta. E o sorriso e o jeito despreocupado que trazia consigo enquanto saltitava pelo yonbantai, no momento em que entrara no quarto, desapareceram.

Levou as mãos aos lábios e, repleta de desespero, exclamou.

- Ku... Kurosaki-kun?

A cena fora completamente diferente do que planejara encontrar e isso na pior das hipóteses.

Rukia secou os cantos dos olhos com as pontas dos dedos tentando esconder o quanto havia chorado, mas era impossível devido ao inchaço do seu rosto. Ela se virou para trás e encarou a menina, que permanecia a porta. Parecia que o choque havia sido tão grande que ela não tinha forças nas pernas para prosseguir seu caminhar até eles.

- Que... que aconteceu... com o Kurosaki-kun?

Inoue gaguejou e caminhou lentamente, passo a passo, chocada com a imagem diante de si. Rukia estava bem, ao seu lado. Não só ao seu lado, mas ela tinha entre seus seios a mão direita de Ichigo. E quanto a ele... Estava destruído. A imagem fragilizada dele era um contraste tão gigantesco com aquele sempre altivo, impulsivo e cheio de vida. Ele trazia uma energia descomunal e vê-lo agora assim... Uma lágrima que veio acompanhada de muitas depois verteu de um dos olhos arregalados.

- Inoue... – Rukia a chamou, a voz doce tentando trazer-lhe conforto.

- Eu não sabia que... o Kurosaki-kun...

Rukia se preocupou com a princesa. As lágrimas escorriam incessantemente pelo rosto da jovem que tinha os braços cruzados, espasmando entre um soluço e outro. A morena se ergueu, franzindo o cenho, realmente penalizada ao ver o sofrer de Inoue. Foi quando, sem soltar a mão de Ichigo, ela ousou se aproximar, tocando com a canhota o ombro da ruiva em uma fraterna tentativa de lhe acalmar.

- AFASTE-SE DE MIM!

O grito estridente de Inoue ecoou por todo o silencioso quarto. A shinigami encarou em choque os olhos arregalados que faiscavam ódio. A mão que tentara tocar a amiga permanecia na posição de antes. Uma expressão monstruosa tomou conta do rosto tão belo da princesa.

- I... Inoue? – ela gaguejou, incrédula ao ver expressão tão assustadora.

As duas se encararam e a aversão e o ódio de Inoue logo se dissolveu junto com as lágrimas que ela derramou. As mãos trêmulas foram cobrir seu rosto choroso.

- Me desculpe, Kuchiki-san! – exclamou Inoue, a voz abafada por detrás das mãos.

- Inoue... – Rukia meneou a cabeça, realmente sentida com o abalo da amiga. - Acalme-se. Você tem que curar o Ichigo. – relembrou.

A princesa assentiu, enxugando as lágrimas dos cantos dos olhos.

- Ayame! Shun'ou! – invocou Inoue.

Logo suas presilhas brilharam e os dois seres encantados saíram delas. Cada um em uma ponta fez com que uma luz de tons alaranjados cobrisse o corpo de Ichigo para que fosse curado.

- Me desculpe... Kuchiki-san. – ela pediu, profundamente arrependida.

A pequena suspirou ao ouvir o pequeno murmúrio que a melodiosa voz de Inoue emitiu. Não tinha culpa. Ela estava nervosa e Rukia compreendeu daquela forma.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu, os olhos sem desgrudar de Ichigo.

- Kuchiki-san... – ela chamou.

- Hm? – Rukia ergueu os olhos para encara-la.

- Quem fez isso... com o Kurosaki-kun? Só sinto a reiatsu do Renji-kun. Ele estava junto do Kurosaki-kun? – Inoue perguntou, sua voz falha devido a ansiedade imposta.

- Inoue...

Rukia não sabia o que dizer. Havia prometido a Ichigo que não contaria a ninguém, mas por que esconder da garota que lhes era tão amiga? E afinal, era amiga de Renji também.

- Inoue, não conte a ninguém... Mas foi o Renji. – Rukia sussurrou sua confidência.

Os olhos de tom cianeto engrandeceram quando ouviu a afirmação de Rukia. Não podia acreditar. Mas os vestígios da reiatsu do tenente nos ferimentos de Ichigo eram evidentes demais e únicos para que Inoue duvidasse. Sentiu-se tola. Acreditara nele e havia sido traída.

Ao ver a expressão de choque de Inoue acompanhada do silêncio que entrou naquele devaneio, Rukia se preocupou.

- Inoue? – chamou a amiga.

- Anh? – e disfarçando o espanto, Inoue continuara. – Ah... É que é difícil acreditar que ele fez isso, Kuchiki-san...

- Também acho. – ponderou Rukia, suspirando. – Mas, por favor, não conte a ninguém. Ichigo me pediu para não contar. – avisou.

Um sorriso malicioso cruzou os lábios de Inoue, mas as mechas de cabelo compridas que caiam dos lados do rosto não permitiram que Rukia percebesse o tão suspeito riso.

- Pode deixar. Ninguém saberá... – afirmou Inoue. – Lhe dou minha palavra.

– Por favor, Inoue, cuide do Ichigo. – pediu. – Acha que demora muito?

- Bem, a reiatsu do Kurosaki-kun está bem instável. – explicou. – Acho que vai demorar um pouco, são muitos ferimentos e ele não está respondendo muito bem.

- Entendo... – suspirou Rukia após estalar a língua, desconsolada. – Bem, eu vou ao toalete. Já volto.

Orihime sorriu a amiga, mas a expressão mudou por completo quando assistiu a Rukia depositar um suave beijo no dorso de Ichigo e ajeitou a mão do rapaz sob os lençóis. Arqueou o corpo para frente e afastou os cabelos laranja da fronte, aonde outro beijo fora depositado.

- Já volto, Ichigo! – sussurrou com ternura.

Rukia lhes deu as costas, caminhando em direção a saída. Assim que ouviu a porta se fechar de forma suave, Inoue desmontou a estabilidade e calmaria fingidas. No momento sentia raiva de si mesma, e não sentira raiva da amiga. De Rukia, talvez por ela ainda estar viva...

Como ansiara por entrar naquele quarto e encontrar um Ichigo destruído, mas por sua tristeza, não devido a uma moléstia. Queria vê-lo afundar em sua tristeza para que pudesse emergi-lo dela. Queria ser aquilo que Rukia sempre fora para ele. A mais especial. Aquela que conseguia trazer luz em sua vida.

Porém, a maior raiva que sentia agora era de si própria porque Ichigo estava ferido. Sempre achara que Renji estava a ajudando. Como fora ser tão ingênua? Sentiu-se culpada.

Então retirou a mão por debaixo dos lençóis, aquela mesma que, com asco, sentiu o calor de Rukia ainda presente. Envolveu-a com a sua na tentativa de retirar qualquer vestígio da shinigami. Tocou nos dedos grossos e foi subindo por sua palma, seu pulso que estava enfaixado, passando por dentro da manga larga do kimono até o antebraço. Ela apalpou com firmeza o corpo do jovem que ardia de forma febril.

- Ru... kia...

Ela piscou ao ouvir o gemido baixo dele, não conseguindo entender o que havia sido dito. Viu os lábios se mexerem por trás da máscara que cobria a parte inferior da face. Então sutilmente a retirou, deixando-a pendurada abaixo do queixo do rapaz. Agora ela tinha uma ampla visão do belo rosto de seu amado. Aproximou-se mais para tentar ouvir o sussurro dele.

- Ru... ki...a...

Ela cerrou os punhos ao constatar o chamado dele. Mas não. Não deveria perder a calma.

Inoue suspirou numa tentativa vã de se controlar e então afastou os longos cabelos acobreados, liberando o caminho para a aproximação. Ouviu o gemido dele acompanhado do chamado mais uma vez, então engrossou a voz preterindo ser quem ele chamava.

- Ichigo! – Inoue chamou, tentando se passar pela outra.

De tão absorta que estava em solitário, porém único e singelo momento, não percebera o som dos passos apressados que se aproximavam.

- Inoue! – gritou Rukia assim que abriu a porta.

Inoue encobriu os lábios de Ichigo com os seus. Chegara a ficar sem fôlego apenas de tocar-lhe daquela maneira. A mão apalpava seu braço forte enquanto os lábios roçavam pelos sem vida dele. Estando entreabertos, a língua lânguida de Orihime o invadiu, provando o sabor que seu amado Kurosaki-kun tinha.

Rukia assistia em choque da porta. Chegou a se equilibrar no batente. Não era possível. Seus pés queriam ir até lá arranca-la dele. Como fora capaz? Mas ao vê-los ainda encobertos pelo brilho laranja dos Shun Shun Rikka de Inoue, Rukia se conteve.

Rukia se retraiu. Era culpada por Ichigo estar daquele jeito. Era o mínimo que Inoue poderia ter, afinal, ela conseguia cura-lo. Não podia interferir agora. Foi quando seus devaneios foram interrompidos pelo engasgo de Ichigo, que parecia sufocado, nitidamente incomodado pelo toque da menina.

Ainda inconsciente ele tossia como se lhe faltasse ar. Inoue interrompeu o enlace e então cuidadosamente lhe colocou de volta a máscara que lhe auxiliava a respirar. Ao terminar de fazer aquilo, ela pôde ouvir o barulho da porta se fechando. Sorriu vitoriosa ao pensar que Rukia podia ter visto. Tinha de pensar rápido. Não podia ir embora assim que curasse Ichigo, não. Teria que ter um plano.

XXX-XXX

- Inoue-san! Inoue-saaaan!

Ishida gritava ali na porta do apartamento de Inoue já fazia vinte minutos e nada de ser atendido. Havia ficado preocupado por ela não ter ido ao colégio naquela manhã, afinal, tinham um trabalho importante para entregar naquele dia, então decidiu ir até a casa da garota assim que as aulas terminassem.

Havia tido um mau pressentimento desde que estava com a princesa na noite anterior. Será que estava tudo bem?

Não hesitou mais. Ele deu alguns passos para trás e se lançou a porta. E para sua surpresa... Ela estava aberta. Com o impulso investido, adentrou com velocidade a saleta da casa da namorada.

Tudo parecia em seu devido lugar. Olhou para a cozinha, a cafeteira ainda estava aquecendo um café recém-feito pelo aroma que predominava no ambiente. Em uma das duas cadeiras que ficavam defrontes a mesa estava a pasta que ela usava no colégio. Parecia que tinha tudo pronto para ir a aula. Aquilo parecia cada vez mais misterioso.

Caminhou até o quarto e viu a cama bem arrumada dela com alguns bichinhos de pelúcia enfeitando. A toalha cor-de-rosa ainda úmida estava sobre o colchão.

Voltou até a sala, à procura de alguma pista de onde Inoue pudesse ter ido quando seus olhos bateram diretamente com o aparelhinho que, estando em posse da namorada, intrigava o quincy. Ele olhou para os lados, voltou a porta, trancando-a. Então voltou a mesa de centro de onde o pegou. Abriu o flip do denreishinki e viu de cara a mensagem: "Preciso de você, Inoue. Estou na Soul Society." Com Ichigo como remetente.

Aquele mau pressentimento... Ishida ligou tudo. Devia ter acontecido algo que Ichigo precisava de Inoue. Será que havia sido com a Kuchiki-san, ele pensou questionando. Era melhor investigar. E se a princesa havia ido a Soul Society, só havia uma pessoa a quem ela recorreria para abrir um senkaimon. E era até ele que Ishida iria.

XXX-XXX

Fazia sol. Uma gostosa brisa adentrava por todas as janelas abertas, fazendo cortinas e plantas balançarem com aquela suave dança.

Nossa recém-chegada casa não era tão grande quanto a mansão do niisama, da qual saímos a pouco tempo, mas era aconchegante. Afinal, era nossa. Ichigo era um capitão e eu sua tenente, podíamos sustentar perfeitamente nossa família.

Ainda estávamos arrumando as coisas e tudo parecia de pernas para o ar. Estava enlouquecendo já com os ajustes da mudança e quando se tem um filho de quatro anos para criar e um marido que não é nem um pingo responsável, tudo fica mais difícil, mas... com um toque especialmente delicioso.

- Filho, corre logo que seu tio já está chegando! Filho!

Já era a décima vez que o chamava. Mas quando é que finalmente ia aparecer?

Olhei aflita para o relógio constatando já passar das três e a hora que o nii-sama viria nos visitar era exatamente... as três.

Ardia em raiva. Passei o dia inteiro limpando a casa, deixando tudo no seu devido lugar quando encontrei uma toalha molhada sobre o futon e duas cuecas de Ichigo sobre a cama. Era o fim da picada. As recolhi imediatamente, assim que as vi e as lancei no cesto de roupa suja. Foi quando ouvi aqueles gritos que tão bem conhecia.

Corri até a porta do quarto que dava para o jardim externo e lá vi algo que ao invés de, como deveria, me chatear por nosso filho não ter ido tomar banho como lhe mandei, me agraciou de uma forma imensamente especial. Lá estava Ichigo brincando com nosso filho. Os dois reviravam o jardim. O pai mais sujo que o filho. Uma linda criança de quatro anos, rebeldes cabelos laranja e olhos azuis como os meus.

Assim que me viu, o garoto correu; as mãos imundas de terra. Agarrou-se ao avental que usava por cima do kimono de seda amarelo que Ichigo havia me dado, sujando-o por completo. Mas não me zanguei. Pelo contrário, respondi ao pedido dele que, com as mãozinhas erguidas, pedia meu colo. Agachei-me e o tomei em meus braços, o afagando em meu colo.

Assim que virei para trás, dei de cara com Ichigo. Aquele com quem já fazia três anos que éramos casados. É, nosso filho nasceu antes de oficializarmos nossa união.

Encarei aquele belo sorriso quando senti os fortes braços dele envolverem a mim e ao nosso filho.

- Agora deixa a mamãe com o papai um pouquinho, tá? – pediu ele ao pega-lo do meu colo.

Ichigo era um pai amável e carinhoso. Nosso filho o amava muito e não era difícil convencê-lo a qualquer coisa. Ele o beijou com ternura em seus cabelos tão alaranjados quanto os de Ichigo e deu um tapinha de leve em suas costas.

- Vai tomar banho, vai! – mandou. – Seu tio tá vindo aí.

- Mas o papai não vai brincar comigo?

- Mais tarde, tá? Papai agora tem que conversar com a mamãe.

Ele fez uma expressão chorosa naquele rostinho infantil adorável. Não podia rir para não desautorizar Ichigo em sua frente, então me contive.

- Tá bom!

E ao assentir, o vi correr pela casa adentro. Fazia pouco tempo que havíamos saído da casa do niisama e agora morávamos em uma casa só nossa. Aquele clima era bem melhor do que conviver com as brigas constantes que existiam entre Ichigo e ele.

E enquanto assistia ao garoto sair, senti os braços de Ichigo enlaçarem minha cintura.

- Imaginou que um dia isso fosse dar tão certo? – perguntou ele enquanto selava meus lábios em um beijo.

- Isso o quê? – perguntei, nossos rostos praticamente colados pela proximidade.

- O quê? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – O fato de termos ficado juntos, sua bobinha medrosa! – implicou. – Tinha tanto medo e olha só quem vem nos visitar hoje? – e afundando o rosto em meus cabelos repicados ele aspirou profundamente meu perfume em minha nuca.

- Há! Você que é um louco. – ri enquanto ele depositava outro beijo. – Já era pro niisama ter te matado, mas ele não ia querer deixar o sobrinho sem pai, não é? – brinquei, provocando-o.

- Mas deu certo, não é? – indagou Ichigo, a mão acariciando meu rosto enquanto que a outra ainda pousava sobre minha cintura.

- Deu... – respondi, sorrindo ao sentir o toque dele.

- Rukia... Enquanto estivermos juntos, tudo dará certo. – e beijou minha fronte. – Eu prometo.

- ICHIGO!

Rukia despertou e então, assustada, notara onde estava. Ofegante, ela levou uma mão ao peito. Olhou ao redor e constatou não estar em sua casa, com Ichigo ou outrora a bela criança que era fruto dos dois...

Estava ainda ali, naquela sala de espera do yonbantai.

Suspirou. Lamentou o belo sonho não ser realidade... ainda.

Rukia permanecia sentada na sala defronte ao quarto de Ichigo. Acabara adormecendo, estava exausta, afinal, fazia mais de um dia que não pregava os olhos.

Ela observava angustiada aquela porta. Lá dentro estavam ele e Inoue.

Havia pouco tempo que presenciara a amiga o beijando. Aquela cena perturbara sua mente, mas não era hora de pensar naquilo. A recuperação de Ichigo era mais importante e aquele pensamento era o que tentava usar como placebo para que se mantivesse a calma.

Olhou para fora da janela, o pôr do sol não muito belo de um dia que seguiu tão chuvoso. A porta se abriu, chamando sua atenção. Ergueu o belo rosto de porcelana quando encarou Orihime. A ruivinha trazia um belo sorriso em seu rosto, misto de vitória e alegria que não conseguia conter de maneira alguma.

- Bem, já terminei o principal! – exclamou a princesa.

Rukia permanecia inexpressiva diante de Inoue. Não sabia como se portar diante dela. Era tão inconstante e não podia negar uma chama de raiva em seu interior ao se lembrar da garota se debruçando sobre Ichigo.

- Ele acordou? – perguntou Rukia, ansiosa, mas em um tom frio.

- Não. Quando cheguei ao Yonbantai, a Isane-san me disse que haviam sedado o Kurosaki-kun. – explicou Inoue enquanto caminhava até ela. - Acho que ainda vai demorar. – concluiu ao se sentar ao lado da shinigami.

Rukia permaneceu a olhar para frente, nem ousando fita-la. Inoue se sentia um pouco incomodada e decidiu prosseguir.

- Como foram muitos ferimentos, curei apenas o principal. Já estou realmente cansada. Agora posso curar amanhã o que falta...

Rukia arqueou uma sobrancelha? Amanhã? Ela pretendia ficar mais? Em uma situação normal, a oficial do juusanbantai sequer estranharia, mas agora...

- Não o curou completamente? – indagou Rukia um tanto quanto indignada.

- Não tive como, Kuchiki-san. Kurosaki-kun está muito ferido e minha reiatsu também tem limitações. Kurosaki-kun está com a reiatsu instável, precisa de repouso e meus poderes não são suficientes.

Finalmente a shinigami decidiu fitar a garota, suas safiras azuis refletindo aquele mar cinzento sem fim dos olhos de Inoue. A mentira que ela dizia estava a ponto de descontrolar e ruir aquela imensa barreira que havia erguido para tentar não se lembrar do que presenciara mais cedo.

- Nunca ouvi falar dessas suas limitações... – alfinetou.

- Me desculpe, Kuchiki-san, mas não sou uma shinigami como você. – e riu divertida. – Mas... se eu puder ajudar o Kurosaki-kun... – pausou, fitando o teto. – eu já fico feliz. Infelizmente há pessoas que não se importam com o Kurosaki-kun e ele acaba se ferindo...

Era a vez de Inoue contra-atacar. O peito de Rukia doeu.

Sentiu-se inferior. Não era capaz de ajuda-lo como ela. Mas aquele bolo em sua garganta estava a ponto de lhe engasgar e lhe sufocar. Tinha de falar.

- Inoue. – chamou.

Inoue se inclinou para frente, virando-se de lado para encara-la. Um sorriso bobo nos lábios que haviam provado do sabor de Ichigo de forma vulgar e displicente. Rukia permanecia sem pousar seus olhos sobre a amiga, intensificando o mal-estar que havia no ambiente.

- Diga, Kuchiki-san. – sorria a menina.

- Havia necessidade de fazer aquilo com... meu noivo?

O coração de Inoue falhou em uma batida. Ela havia visto?

- Ah... Do que está falando, Kuchiki-san? – e, tensa, Inoue coçou a cabeça com um riso desentendido.

- Eu vi. Você beijou Ichigo enquanto o curava. – e finalmente a encarou, as safiras fuzilando a menina. – Diga-me, Inoue. Havia necessidade de beijar o Ichigo sabendo que somos noivos?

A voz de Rukia chegara a falhar. A expressão rígida dela fazia com que Inoue sentisse como se Rukia pudesse notar qualquer falha em qualquer ação sua ou mentira que dissesse.

- Kuchiki-san... – e soluçou, virando-se de costas. – Me desculpe! Eu... Vi o Kurosaki-kun tão ferido... Não sei o que deu em mim!

Rukia suspirou. Tinha de se controlar.

Inoue era tão dissimulada que não conseguia acreditar em nada que ela dissesse mais. Sempre fazia como se estivesse arrependida, mas acabava por lhe dar outro golpe.

- Me perdoe! Sei que agi errado! – pediu, as mãos trêmulas tocando as que estavam pousadas no colo de Rukia.

- Kuchiki-san!

As duas foram pegas de surpresa. Rukia ergueu a vista e encarou Hanatarou que saia do quarto.

- Me desculpem interromper. – riu o rapaz tímido. – É que hoje já não teremos mais visitas, apenas acompanhantes. – afirmou. – Acho que quer ficar com o Ichigo-san, não?

- Claro! – assentiu.

Rukia abriu um largo sorriso. Quando fez menção de se levantar, a mão de Inoue segurou seu pulso. A morena fitou a chorosa princesa.

- Me perdoa, Kuchiki-san? – os olhos marejados de Inoue imploravam.

- Inoue... – Rukia começou sem fraquejar. – Dessa vez passa. Mas saiba que estou de olho em você.

Rukia afirmou séria. Inoue chorava perante seus olhos gélidos, diga-se de passagem, ameaçadores quando assentiu. A morena caminhou firme, quando seguiu até Hanatarou.

Inoue ainda enxugava as lágrimas quando a viu adentrar o quarto. Logo a expressão tão meiga e sofrida se converteu quando fechou cenho e punhos, esmurrando as pernas.

- Não me importo que fique de olho, Kuchiki-san!

E aquela menina frágil que implorava perdão a amiga, subitamente mudara de feição. Um sorriso cínico cruzou seus lábios. O teatro acabava e ela suspirava aliviada. Fazer aquilo lhe dava nojo. Limpou com a ponta dos dedos a mão a qual tocara Rukia. Um riso repleto de deboche foi contido no corredor silencioso quando ela continuou.

– Pelo contrário, observe e veja como essa chance é a única da qual preciso para ter o Kurosaki-kun! – murmurou Inoue enquanto as mãos apertavam firmemente a saia sobre os joelhos.

_Continua..._


	19. Negligência

Adentrou o lugar com pressa. Queria vê-lo. Ansiava por alguma melhora em seu estado. Deu largos passos até o leito no centro do quarto e voltou a encontra-lo. Rukia suspirou, um sorriso triste, porém singelo apareceu em seus lábios.

Ele permanecia adormecido. A respiração superficial acompanhava as batidas do seu coração em um ritmo constante, diferente de quando chegara. Agradeceu mentalmente a Inoue e se sentou a poltrona ao lado do rapaz quando Hanatarou chegou ao seu lado. Os olhos atentos e apreensivos dedicados inteiramente ao jovem.

- Kuchiki-san, - ele chamou ao tocar seu ombro. – vou ter que deixar o Ichigo-san aos cuidados da Isane-san, ok? – avisou em um sussurro. – Tenho que ir ao Rokubantai.

Rukia piscou apreensiva ao ouvir o esquadrão de seu irmão.

- Rokubantai? Algo aconteceu lá?

- Sim. – assentiu o pequeno oficial. - Parece que o Abarai-fukutaichou se encontra detido na cela do próprio esquadrão e tem alguns ferimentos.

- O Renji foi preso? – exclamou Rukia.

E o grito da morena se contrastou com todo o esforço para manter o tom de voz baixo que antes faziam. Penitenciando-se, cobrira os lábios com as duas mãos e fitou de leve Ichigo, temendo tê-lo tirado de seu descanso. Voltou a sussurrar.

– Mas...

Ela gaguejava, mas algo lhe conteve. Rukia sabia por que Renji tinha sido preso. Mas como souberam? Será que havia confessado? De qualquer maneira, tinha de agir como Ichigo lhe pedira e não revelar saber nada sobre o confronto que o substituto e agora então capitão tivera com o tenente de seu irmão.

- Mas como ele foi preso? – e sem obter muito sucesso em sua farsa, a morena desviou o olhar, evidenciando-a. – Por quê?

- Kuchiki-san, parece que foi ele que fez isso com o... Ichigo-san. – e quando se referiu ao jovem, meneou a cabeça em sua direção.

Rukia engoliu seco. Mordiscou o lábio e ao fitar os orbes tão azuis quanto os seus do pequeno amigo, não conseguiu mais manter sua mentira.

- Hanatarou. – chamou. – Eu sei que foi o Renji que fez isso. – revelou com um suspiro.

Seus olhos se alargaram ao ouvir a confissão da melancólica shinigami que tinha a sua frente. As mãos se apertavam sobre suas coxas demonstrando o quão desconfortável ela estava em assumir.

- Mas, por que não disse antes, Kuchiki-san?

- Não podia. Ichigo me pediu que não dissesse a ninguém. – explicou a garota, as mãos inquietas sobre o colo. – Ele se preocupou que se caso alguém soubesse, o Renji poderia... – Rukia pausou. Falar sobre aquilo abertamente lhe acanhara e as bochechas suavemente coraram. – revelar para meu irmão e os outros sobre... nós... Você sabe.

- Entendo... – Hanatarou estalou a língua, franzindo o cenho de uma forma melancólica. – De qualquer forma, é melhor assim, Kuchiki-san. Assim ele não poderá ameaçar vocês e... Sinceramente, o Abarai-kun foi cruel demais com o Ichigo-san. Ele lutou de forma desleal. – pontuou o rapaz um pouco receoso sobre seus comentários.

- Tem razão, Hanatarou. Mas, me diga, como souberam?

- A Hinamori-fukutaichou revelou. Ela foi até ao Kuchiki-taichou e o revelou tudo. Havia um oficial que havia sido pago pelo Abarai-fukutaichou para armar a emboscada para o Ichigo-san.

Rukia balançou a cabeça, chocada pelo requinte cruel da ação de Renji. Ergueu a mão e a levou ao rosto. Seus olhos tão cintilando como as pontas dos dedos que tremiam sobre os lábios, aterrorizada com o plano maquiavélico do amigo.

- Não é mais relevante, Kuchiki-san. E agora todos sabem. – ele tratou de tranquiliza-la.

- É... – e a morena tornou a fitar Ichigo. Não era hora de se preocupar com nada mais.

- Bem, eu tenho que ir. – relembrou Hanatarou. - A Isane-san ficará aqui durante a noite toda. Ela logo deve vir ver como está o Ichigo-san. Qualquer coisa que precisar, procure-a. – avisou com um sorriso.

- Obrigada, Hanatarou. – sorriu Rukia em agradecimento ao tão caro amigo.

Logo que Hanatarou saiu, pôs-se a poltrona ao lado do leito e fitou o jovem que jazia sobre ele. E mal pousara seus olhos, observou a mão de Ichigo, perpendicular ao seu corpo. Viu a aliança torta, nitidamente tendo sido forçada a sair do dedo. O circulo dourado quase ultrapassava a metade do anelar. Rukia contorceu o rosto intrigada ao ver como aquilo estava assim. Não se lembrava de ter visto a aliança daquela forma quando estava antes com ele.

Deu de ombros e, tomando a mão masculina entre as suas, a ajeitou, devolvendo-a a base do dedo. Quando fazia aquilo, um espasmo fez os dedos de Ichigo imediatamente se retesarem e relaxaram. A morena imediatamente virou o rosto e então fitou o rapaz franzindo o cenho antes de, lentamente, seus olhos que há tanto não via, se abrirem.

- Ichigo! – exclamou Rukia.

XXXX-XXX

_N.A.: Gente, que introdução gigante! XD Bem, o capitulo chegando hoje porque amanhã vou viajar pra SP, gente. Eu e meu noivo vamos para o AnimeFriends! ^^ Me esforçarei para termos capítulo semana que vem também, mas só volto na segunda! Muito obrigada as reviews que tem deixado! E quem só lê, tenta deixar, mesmo que não esteja gostando! ^^' Digam o que acha ruim e o que devo melhorar. Preciso dizer que estou muito impaciente nesse momento. Tem tanta coisa pra rolar e esse hiato do Ichigo tá me torturando! Fica bem logo, berry! XD Como sempre agradecendo a meu noivo e coautor Jorge André, nakamas Mela, Nanda, Eve, Dalila, Ana Paula, Taza e Benihime! *_* E que o capitulo prossiga! _

XXXX—XXXX

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capitulo 19: Negligência.**

XXXX-XXXX

Lentamente os olhos de tom âmbar se abriram. A vista turva não conseguia identificar onde estava. Havia luzes que faziam rastros na visão caleidoscópica dele. O pouco da imagem desfocada girava e ele voltou a cerrar os olhos.

- Ichigo!

Ouviu ao longe a voz que lhe chamava. Os olhos, pesados, forçaram a se abrir novamente. A visão demorou a ganhar foco, mas aquele par de safiras inconfundíveis lhe deu a certeza que a voz longínqua não havia lhe dado. E aos poucos ele conseguiu ouvi-la novamente de forma cada vez mais nítida.

- Ichigo! – repetiu ela ao ver os olhos castanhos se abrirem.

Os lábios do capitão se moveram, mas a máscara em seu rosto não permitiu que a voz esbaforida fosse ouvida por Rukia, que prontamente a retirou dele.

- ...kia! – sibilou.

Foi tudo o que ela conseguira ouvir. Era nítido o esforço que estava fazendo.

Então pareceu que o mundo entre os dois havia parado. Castanhas e safiras se fitaram como se penetrassem um ao outro. Como estava feliz em vê-lo desperto! Chegou a pensar de que nunca mais veria aqueles olhos ávidos e cheios de ternura, ouviria aquela voz grave e imperativa e o mais importante... veria aquele sorriso tão verdadeiro e que trazia tanta paz a sua alma. Aquele que só os lábios do jovem proporcionavam. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

- Que bom! – sussurrou ela enquanto juntava as duas mãos que cobriam a dele como se em uma prece agradecesse. – Que bom, Ichigo. – e lhe acariciou o rosto com a mão livre.

Ichigo estranhou as lágrimas de Rukia. Ele ergueu com dificuldade o braço, fazendo com que a mão alcançasse a face da pequena, onde tentou sem eficácia, enxugar suas lágrimas.

- Rukia... – chamou em um misto de confusão e preocupação.

Rukia estava arrasada. As olheiras evidenciavam os dois dias sem descansar, apenas dormitando pelos cantos. E não precisava revelar, Ichigo sabia que ficara ali durante todo o tempo a velar por ele.

- Ei, baixinha... – pausou, o ar lhe faltando. – Não chora, vai. – pediu.

Sentiu a mão de Rukia suavemente afagar a sua palma. Cerrou mais uma vez seus olhos e tornando a abri-los, observou o que havia ao redor. Do lado direito havia a janela fechada e próxima a ela o porta-soro com uma bolsa cujo conteúdo era injetado ao seu braço. Do outro lado havia uma pequena mesa onde estava além de um pequeno vaso com lírios e uma jarra de água com um copo, seu distintivo de shinigami e seu denreishinki. Ao lado da mesa também havia uma poltrona com um cobertor embolado, parecendo que alguém havia ficado ali há pouco.

- Rukia... – chamou pausadamente. – Onde estamos?

Rukia sorriu ao vê-lo questionar.

- No yonbantai, Ichigo.

- Yonbantai? – e observou a máscara que estava pendurada em seu rosto. – Que aconteceu? – indagou curioso.

- Trouxemos você para cá quando chegou ferido ao Gobantai.

- Estou sentindo meu corpo todo dormente... – constatou, tentando mexer fracamente os dedos que estavam na palma de Rukia.

- É normal, o Hanatarou me explicou. Você foi sedado, é normal que sinta o corpo anestesiado ainda. E fique feliz por estar sentindo assim, melhor do que com a dor que estava antes...

- Não lembro direito do que aconteceu... – suspirou. – Mas o Renji acabou comigo...

Será que seria bom falar de Renji agora? Rukia assistiu a expressão melancólica do jovem. Era melhor deixar Ichigo repousar. Provavelmente se soubesse que Renji havia sido preso depois do combate, ia tentar dar algum jeito de ajuda-lo. Com certeza aquilo o agitaria e era nítido que ele não tinha condições de fazer qualquer esforço sequer.

- Fique calmo! Está tudo bem! – e terminou por afastar os cabelos laranja e lhe beijar a fronte.

Ichigo sorriu encantado pelo gesto afetuoso da shinigami. Foi quando sentiu que havia algo em suas mãos. Abriu a palma, levando-o até próximo ao rosto e fitou o amuleto de sua mãe. A surpresa logo cedeu espaço ao embaraço ao ver que Rukia o observava. Fechou a mão rapidamente como se quisesse esconder.

- Fui eu que coloquei na sua mão, Ichigo! – explicou Rukia, cruzando os braços, marota.

- Anh! – retrucou Ichigo.

- Pedi para a Masaki-san cuidar de você. – e enquanto Rukia falava, as bochechas do jovem coravam. – E acho que ela me atendeu.

- Er... Deixa isso pra lá, Rukia. – e tentou desconversar quando virou para o lado oposto em direção à janela.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo. Rukia rindo do acanhamento de Ichigo, que permanecia sem encara-la.

- Ela ia gostar muito de você.

As palavras quase que cuspidas de Ichigo surpreenderam Rukia. Ela piscou quando ele virou de volta para encara-la. Estava sério e nitidamente envergonhado em dizer tais palavras, mas algo dizia que ele precisava falar aquilo, mesmo que fosse de um imenso esforço para si.

- O quê disse? – ela perguntou, curiosa.

- Se a minha mãe... estivesse viva... Ela teria muito orgulho de eu ficar com você. – disse ele quase em um sussurro, o rosto febril ardendo.

Ela sorriu, encantada pela declaração de Ichigo. Voltaram a se fitar e ele suspirou profundamente. Com a mão livre ele coçou a cabeça meio sem jeito.

- Eu adoraria tê-la conhecido. Ela deve ter sido uma mãe realmente maravilhosa. – pontuou Rukia com ternura.

- É... Ela era sim... – suspirou um Ichigo que divagava em nostalgia enquanto os olhos se perdiam no nada. – Você também...

- Eu o quê? – indagou Rukia apontando a si própria.

- Vai ser uma ótima mãe. – afirmou Ichigo, o rosto avermelhado enquanto ele cerrava os olhos para não encara-la.

Rukia sorriu.

- E você um ótimo pai. – retrucou.

Ele abriu os olhos, surpreso pela afirmativa da namorada e ambos se fitaram. A expressão séria de Ichigo logo se converteu em um doce sorriso. Rukia era tão doce e o deixava tão à vontade. Era natural. Ela sabia ser rígida, ser imperativa, mas também sabia ser tenra e carinhosa. Não havia como discutir que o completava.

- Tive medo de te perder. – foi sua vez de exprimir, virando-se de costas.

- Rukia... – Ichigo chamou.

- Eu... Nunca senti isso antes. – e quando afirmou aquilo, mesmo que de costas, a mão de Rukia apertou firmemente o ferro do apoio do leito, assim como ela mordeu o lábio inferior. – Eu tive muito medo, Ichigo. Já te vi várias vezes ferido, mas nunca senti... como agora. Senti muito medo.

E a voz de Rukia se perdera em um soluço, reflexo das lágrimas que tentava ocultar a Ichigo.

- Rukia... – a voz rouca chamou quando ele tocou a mãozinha sobre o ferro.

- Senti algo horrível quando o vi daquela forma! – revelou em um impulso. – Pensei que nunca mais ia te ter. – soluçou.

- Rukia... Não diga isso. Eu estou bem. – explicou. – Está assim por que... não é mais como antes. – ele sorriu.

A morena se virou de frente. Como não era mais como antes? Ichigo pode ver as lágrimas que caiam livremente quando ela piscava. Os olhos azuis pareciam ainda mais cristalinos.

- Antes nós éramos nakamas, mas... Mesmo assim, não é como agora. Hoje nós decidimos ficar juntos para sempre, não é? – perguntou ele, os dedos sutilmente brincando com a aliança que havia na mão dela.

- Tem razão. – e engolindo o choro, ela abriu um sorriso.

A mão de Ichigo, de forma sutil, mas firme, com o pouco de força que tinha a puxou para perto. Rukia se curvou ao leito onde seu amado estava acamado e suavemente o beijou. Os lábios do rapaz fracamente roçaram os seus, mas ele se esforçou para intensificar o toque. Não durou muito, não queria esforça-lo. Mas eles não sabiam que, durante todo o tempo estavam sendo observados.

- Kuchiki-san... eu te odeio! – um sussurro que vinha pela abertura da porta do quarto dizia enquanto observava. – Não é justo! Eu curei o Kurosaki-kun e agora ele está beijando a Kuchiki-san! – exclamou, angustiada, a si própria. – Você me paga, Kuchiki-san! Eu vou fazer o Kurosaki-kun te odiar!

E o clique da maçaneta da porta ao girar chamou a atenção dos dois.

- Ichigo! – Rukia exclamou, observando suas costas.

- Que foi? – indagou ao tossir.

- Acho que ouvi alguém. – constatou ao se afastar.

- Não, Rukia. – e pausou, a tosse incessante. - É impressão sua. – Ichigo reforçou.

Rukia se afastou por um instante, cruzando o quarto e indo até a porta. Tinha certeza de que estavam sendo observados. Chegando até lá notou a porta fechada. Suspirou aliviada.

Quando se virou para trás, surpreendeu-se com o rapaz que se colocava sentado a cama. As mãos apoiadas sobre o leito do qual ele tentava se erguer com dificuldade.

- Que pensa que está fazendo, Ichigo? – Rukia exclamou, arregalando os orbes oceânicos.

- Ué, não vou ficar aqui pra sempre, né? Droga, minhas pernas não se mexem! – reclamou franzindo o cenho.

- Não, Ichigo! – correu uma Rukia desesperada até ele. – Não pode se levantar ainda!

- Rukia, não posso ficar num leito para sempre, ok? – deu de ombros.

Devido à tontura da sedação, ele não tinha apoio para se levantar. As pernas não lhe respondiam por mais que tentasse move-las. Equilibrava-se para conseguir ao menos se sentar, mas uma forte dor pulsava em suas costas ao tentar tamanha peripécia.

- Ichigo! Chega de gracinhas! – ralhou Rukia, segurando seus ombros. – Vá se deitar! – imperou.

Rukia observou o esforço miserável de Ichigo para se levantar. As pernas não tinham firmeza e ele mal conseguia erguer o corpo. Foi quando a aguda dor voltou a cruzar seu corpo. Ele arqueou as costas, despencando de volta à cama quando a agonia lhe atingiu. Ichigo se contorceu, o ar lhe faltando enquanto Rukia o chamava.

- Ichigo! – a voz de Rukia ecoou pelo quarto.

- Merda... – reclamou em meio à luta por recuperar o fôlego. – Pensei que esse pessoal do Yonbantai tinha me curado...

- É que você não tem ideia de como estava quando chegou aqui! Precisa de repouso! – ralhou a shinigami. – Poucos achavam que fosse sobreviver.

Ichigo virou o rosto para o lado, irritado pela bronca levada. Suspirou, o cenho fechado. Rukia tinha razão e teimar agora só pioraria sua situação. Ambos ficaram em silêncio e a morena voltou a cobri-lo com os lençóis.

- Rukia.

- Hm? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Peça para a Inoue vir aqui me curar.

O pedido de Ichigo fez com que o solo abaixo dos pés de Rukia se rachasse. Lembrou-se do beijo da menina e não pôde evitar em cerrar os punhos, angustiada. Não devia descontar em Ichigo, ele agora precisava descansar.

- Eu... Já chamei. Ela o curou.

- Me curou? – Ichigo arregalou os olhos castanhos. – Eu não consigo nem me levantar! – exclamou furioso. – Que tipo de cura a Inoue fez?

- Ela disse que não poderia cura-lo de uma vez só, que sua reiatsu já estava enfraquecida... – Rukia explicou, um pouco receosa com a forma irada que Ichigo falava.

- Droga! – ele apertou as cobertas rangendo os dentes.

Pensou se contaria sobre o beijo... Não. E se ele não acreditasse? E se isso aumentasse a raiva de Ichigo? Ele já estava tão furioso em ter de permanecer ali.

- Ichigo, você tem que se acalmar. – a pequena afirmou tomando-lhe a mão entre as suas. – Precisa se recuperar agora. Já estão cuidando para que tudo fique bem. Tenho certeza de que logo voltaremos ao esquadrão.

Ichigo fitou Rukia, ela tinha os olhos marejados. Estava sendo egoísta.

Sentiu-se culpado. Rukia estava ali ao seu lado durante todo o tempo que nem tinha mais ideia de quanto tinha sido. Era hora de ser paciente com a pequena.

- Me desculpa, Rukia... – ele sussurrou. – Tem razão.

Ela aproximou a poltrona do leito e, sem soltar sua mão, com a direita acariciou os fios laranja. Ichigo logo fechara os olhos, cedendo aos carinhos da amada. Logo adormeceu.

xxxx-xxxx

Uma chorosa Inoue Orihime cobria o rosto com as palmas das mãos. Encostada a porta do quarto de seu amado Kurosaki-kun. O belo corpo tremia a cada soluço. Tentava não deixar escapa-los para não evidenciar o copioso choro.

Quanta raiva sentia. Curara Ichigo apenas para ele estar grato a shinigami, que agora o tinha rendido. Que espécie de plano era o de Renji, perguntou-se em meio à indignação. Um sentimento ruim corroeu sua alma. Arrependeu-se de tê-lo curado. Afinal, se o Kurosaki-kun não era seu, por que teria ele de existir?

E em um lapso, se conscientizava do nível degradante de seus maus sentimentos. Sentia-se impura, indigna. Aonde já se vira pensar tal coisa? E caia novamente rendida as lágrimas. O corpo apoiado à porta ia sutilmente escorregando enquanto se escorava a superfície de madeira quando sentiu duas coisas enormes e fofas se chocarem contra o rosto coberto pelas mãos.

- Orihimeeee!

O exclamar da voz feminina ecoou no corredor e a sufocação causada pelos seios imensos que a esmagavam enquanto a loira lhe abraçava assustara Inoue.

- Há quanto tempo! – foi o que a loira tão animada lhe disse quando afrouxou o abraço apenas para aperta-lo novamente, dessa vez mais forte.

- Ra... Rangiku-san! – a voz abafada de Inoue saia entre os seios da tenente.

- Mas por que está chorando? – exclamou a mulher ao notar o rostinho choroso e entristecido. – O Ichigo ainda não está bem? – presumiu ser o motivo que levava a garota as lágrimas.

- Matsumoto!

A voz tão bem conhecida fez com que a tenente virasse para trás, dando de cara com um Hitsugaya emburrado que trazia consigo um buquê de acácias rosadas. Uma veia saltada em sua testa e demonstrava o quão encabulado ele estava por estar trazendo as flores consigo.

- Tachou! – a mulher saltitante soltou Inoue e foi até seu capitão, tomando-lhe as acácias. – Pensei que tinha perdido!

- Não. Você deixou no meio da loja. – e cerrou punhos e olhos ardendo em raiva. – Demoramos tanto que o horário de visitas já acabou. Tivemos sorte da Isane-fukutaichou permitir nossa entrada. – comentou o rapazinho ao se sentar em uma das cadeiras próxima a porta.

- Ah, o senhor é capitão, Hitsugaya-tachou! – Matsumoto sorriu marota enquanto piscava um dos olhos cristalinos. – Podemos tudo.

- Melhor não pensar assim. – ponderou.

- E eu demorei porque tinha que escolher uma flor que representasse algo bom para o Ichigo. As acácias significam saúde, paz e equilíbrio! – comentou como uma especialista.

Inoue sorria ao ver a amiga tão animada explicando.

- As flores são lindas, Rangiku-san! – pontuou enquanto as admirava.

- São sim e sinta só o aroma! – orgulhosa ela estendeu o buquê.

A garota se curvou e aspirou o delicioso perfume. A loira então em um súbito estalou os dedos, os olhos vibrando quando pareceu ter uma ideia.

- Ei, Orihime, já que está aqui o que acha de dormir comigo essa noite?

- Anh? – e a chorosa garota que ainda secava as lágrimas se reergueu. – Mas... Rangiku-san, eu...

- Ah, nem vem! – e Rangiku segurou as duas mãos da amiga firmemente. – Temos muito papo e... Não quero ver esse rostinho tão choroso assim! – e deu outra piscadela.

Inoue forçou um sorriso. Matsumoto era sempre tão divertida e alegre. Invejava a amiga.

- Bem, vamos ver o Kurosaki logo. – decidiu Hitsugaya ao se levantar, já cansado da conversa de comadres e gritos histéricos da tenente.

-Vamos, Orihime!

A volumosa loira então pousou as duas mãos sobre cada ombro da garota mais baixa, empurrando-a quarto adentro, mas Orihime, muito sem graça, ergueu as mãos, hesitando prosseguir o caminho na qual era conduzida por Matsumoto.

- Na-Não, Rangiku-san! Não vou!

- Hm? – ela contorceu o rosto. – Por que não vai? – e apoiou as mãos à cintura.

- É que... Eu não quero atrapalhar. – sorriu de forma tímida enquanto apertava as mãos na frente do corpo. – Eu já fiquei muito tempo hoje. O Kurosaki-kun deve querer descansar...

- Mas a Fuxiquei não está lá dentro? – perguntou a loira. – Deixa disso, vamos! – insistia.

- Não, Rangiku-san. Entre com o Toushirou-kun...

Ela pode não ter percebido, mas na fronte do capitão de cabelos prateados que abria a porta do quarto, uma veia tornara a saltar.

- Vamos, Matsumoto. – resmungou Hitsugaya ao adentrar o quarto.

- Me espera então, tá? – a loira piscou, saltitando atrás de seu capitão. – Já volto!

Inoue assentiu. Transmitindo-lhe uma energia positiva, a amiga fazia com que se sentisse melhor. Um arrepio cruzou sua espinha, ainda reflexo de tanto choro. Tinha de se acalmar.

Assim que a porta se fechou, sentou-se a cadeira e então relembrou do beijo dado a seu amado. Tocara com as pontas dos dedos os lábios que, ao cerrar os olhos, sem esforço conseguia ainda captar o sabor de sua boca. Era doce e quente. Macia e tenra. Sorriu com o rosto meio coberto pela mão que ainda tateava o lábio inferior enquanto que saboreava o superior com a língua que passeava de um lado para o outro.

Inoue se jogou para trás, recostando-se na cadeira e se acalmou. Não era um sonho.

XXXX-XXX

XXX-XXX

- Então a Inoue-san veio aqui pedir para você abrir o senkaimon, Urahara-san?

- Sim, sim! – o loiro respondeu enquanto abanava o leque que sempre trazia a tiracolo. – Inoue-san me parecia muito nervosa... Também, não é para menos, o Kurosaki-san teve uma luta muito feia com o Abarai-kun. – e o tom divertido pareceu murchar para algo mais melancólico. – Triste ver dois rapazes tão amigos se enfrentando.

- Luta? – incrédulo Ishida retrucou. - Entre Abarai e o Kurosaki? – Ishida arregalou os olhos, descrente no que ouvia.

- Sim. Está uma confusão e tanta no Gotei por causa disso. – ponderou. – Acho que a Inoue-san foi chamada para curar o Kurosaki-san, soube que ele se feriu muito. – suspirou Urahara em um lamento. – Mas acabou que não disse nada a ela. Inoue-san não me disse por qual razão queria ir a Soul Society. Respeitei seu pedido mesmo que silencioso.

Ishida estalou a língua, nitidamente preocupado. Apoiou um cotovelo sobre a mesinha a qual se sentava com Urahara quando apoiou o queixo com a mão.

- Acho que sei no que pensa, Ishida-san.

- Hm? – piscou o quincy ao ouvir as palavras do ex-capitão.

- Sinceramente... Acho que deve se manter fora dessa situação.

- Como assim, Urahara-san? Você sabe de alguma coisa? – indagou curioso.

Ururu trazia uma bandeja com dois copos com chá e os depositou na mesa, primeiro em frente a Urahara, que afagou a cabeça da menina como agradecimento. Em seguida o quincy foi servido. A pausa imposta pela presença da criança fez Ishida se remoer por dentro. Assim que ela se retirou, Urahara fechou o leque em um só movimento, fazendo as hastes de madeira abrirem caminho a seu rosto misterioso.

- Que o Abarai-kun tentou matar o Kurosaki-san por causa da Kuchiki-san? – ele foi direto.

Ishida estava boquiaberto.

- Mas os dois sempre foram tão amigos! – e os olhos azuis de Ishida se perdiam no nada ao ouvir as palavras do loiro. - Como...

- Assim como a Kuchiki-san sempre foi muito amiga da Inoue-san. – cortou Urahara em mais um complemento naquele quebra-cabeça que era tão evidente, mas cegado pelos laços antes tão fortes.

O quincy franziu a testa ao ouvir a triste realidade que lhe era aberta. Depositando o leque sobre a mesa, o loiro bebericou do chá e então voltou a pousar o copo sobre a superfície de mogno.

- O que faz pela Inoue-san é muito bonito, Ishida-kun. É um rapaz muito bondoso. – pausou. - Mas sinceramente, não sei como isso se resolverá. Melhor que se abstenha disso. – advertiu. – Exceto que seus sentimentos pela Inoue-san... – e intimou o quincy quando o fitou com os olhos sombreados pelo chapéu. - sejam outros...

Urahara não jogava para perder. E a insinuação só forçava uma afirmação positiva do quincy que, realmente, ele não precisava. Era nítido demais aos olhos de qualquer um, mas não o suficiente para aquele homem que queria aquele jogo aberto em sua mesa. Ishida corou. A resposta que o loiro precisava. Quando a recebeu, um sorriso cruzou seus lábios e em seguida voltou a expressão séria.

- Em particular, Ishida-san, eu acho que a Inoue-san e o Abarai-kun estão brincando com fogo. Infelizmente ela não me pediu ajuda, então não posso me envolver em algo que ela não me deu direito. Mas se ela deu a você, Ishida-san... ajude-a. – completou. – Ajude-a ou isso vai terminar de uma maneira muito ruim.

Ishida encarou o olhar sério de Urahara. Não vê-lo em seu tom divertido de sempre era preocupante. Ele tinha de agir e rápido.

- Acha que eu devo ir atrás da Inoue-san?

- Acho que deve fazer o que trará paz ao seu coração.

Ishida suspirou e engoliu as palavras que Urahara lhe dizia. Ele estava certo.

- Obrigado, Urahara-san. – agradeceu o rapaz, curvando-se sutilmente. – E por favor, vou pedir que abra um senkaimon para mim.

XXX-XXX

A loira andava de um lado para o outro. Os pés descalços deixavam pegadas molhadas na madeira corrida enquanto ela terminava de forrar os dois fótons que colocara um ao lado do outro. Cantarolando pousou dois potes de pipoca e refrigerante, ainda guardados desde a ultima ida ao mundo dos vivos. Lançou-se a cama, erguendo as pernas bem torneadas enquanto acariciava as mesmas hidratando-as quando ouviu os passos vindo do banheiro e a figura tímida surgiu do nada.

- Rangiku-san, aonde ponho?

A princesa que vestia um robe de seda cor-de-rosa trazia uma toalha de tons salmão em seus braços. Matsumoto rolou pelo fóton e, de bruços, sorriu a garota.

- Ah, deixa isso em qualquer lugar. Joga aí no chão. – apontou qualquer lugar pelo assoalho.

- Ah, não, Rangiku-san, vai acabar estragando... – e a estendeu em uma cadeira próxima.

- Vem logo, Orihime! As pipocas tão esfriando! – pontuou a loira animada.

Orihime se aproximou e mal deu dois passos quando a tenente lhe agarrou o tornozelo e a puxou, fazendo a menina cair sentada ao fóton.

- Rangiku-san! – exclamou a garota enquanto massageava o quadril devido ao impacto da queda.

- Aproveita! Não é todo dia que trago uma amiga para fazermos uma festa do pijama! – e envolveu com o braço as costas da amiga.

O abraço de Matsumoto lhe fez bem, lhe confortou. Há tanto não se sentia querida assim. Era bom saber que estar ali fazia a tenente se sentir feliz. E naquele ar de proteção ela se conteve a não cair nas lágrimas de novo.

- Agora me diz, vai. Por que estava com aquela carinha tão triste?

Inoue piscou receosa. Será que dizer a verdade seria o correto?

- Ah... Foi por que... eu vi o Kurosaki-kun tão ferido. – suspirou falsamente, a mentira estava estampada em seu rosto.

- Não foi por causa disso! – retrucou Matsumoto enquanto abocanhava as pipocas que caiam de sua mão direita.

- Anh?

- É. Você está mentindo e eu sinto isso. – e a loira se curvou para frente, engatinhando. Intuição feminina, bobinha! – e tocara o dedo indicador no queixo da garota.

Inoue encarou Matsumoto. Ela tinha razão. Não podia negar a amiga. Ainda mais quando ela oferecia tanta confiança, aquilo que seus macamãs lhe negavam. Retraiu-se, flexionando as pernas e abraçando os joelhos.

- Ah, é que... sabe... a Kuchiki-san... e.. o Kurosaki-kun...

- Ah, você sabe, né? – completou a loira, enfiando uma mão cheia de pipoca goela adentro de Orihime. – Quem não sabe, né? Esses bobinhos... – riu. – Quero só ver quando o Kuchiki-taichou souber... – suspirou de forma triste. – Mas...

E quando ia prosseguir, os soluços de Orihime a interromperam. A garota que tinha os cabelos molhados respingando sobre o robe que vestia estremecia entre a queda de uma lágrima ou outra.

- Orihime! – chamou Matsumoto, o cenho franzido preocupado com a amiga.

- É que... Sabe, Rangiku-san! Eu... Na verdade, eu queria que o Byakuya-san descobrisse... Já fiz tantas coisas... ruins para separa-los! – revelou. – Eu... Não queria ser assim, Rangiku-san! Estou virando um monstro! – e cobriu o rosto com as palmas das mãos.

A garota, frustrada, baixou a cabeça. Estava envergonhada em revelar tudo aquilo.

- Que está dizendo, Orihime? – piscou a loira sucumbida pelo espanto da revelação da amiga.

- É isso mesmo... Eu já pensei em tantas coisas ruins. Às vezes penso se o Kurosaki-kun não conhecesse a Kuchiki-san... Tudo poderia ser diferente. Ele nunca nota em mim e agora eles são noivos! – exprimiu, a voz abafada pelo rosto escondido.

Matsumoto assistiu a garota e ouviu seu relato em silêncio.

- Fiquei com o Ishida-kun só porque achava que com o tempo eu ia esquecer o Kurosaki-kun, mas só o fiz sofrer! Eu estava junto com o Renji-san! Ele fez aquilo com o Kurosaki-kun porque nós queríamos que ele se acertasse com a Kuchiki-san! Eu não sabia que ele ia feri-lo, mas eu achava que ele ia ferir a Kuchiki-san e eu teria o caminho livre. – e balançou a cabeça. – Não! Eu achei que ele ia matar a Kuchiki-san! – soluçou. – Rangiku-san! – encarou a amiga. – Não quero ser uma pessoa ruim, Rangiku-san!

A loira estava ao mesmo tempo em que chocada, consternada com o relato de Inoue.

Ela havia agido de forma mesquinha, maldosa, cruel. E mesmo assim aquela expressão infantil parecia pedir socorro. Um afago. Ela pedia para ser salva de si mesma, de sua imaturidade, de seus maus sentimentos, de sua inveja. Não tinha o que responder aqueles olhos chorosos que lhe pediam uma solução. Então a única coisa que fez foi abraça-la. Sentiu o corpo bem moldado tremer. Afagou os longos cabelos acobreados enquanto mantinha a cabeça de Inoue apoiada em seu colo.

- Orihime... – chamou. – Você fez coisas muito erradas.

- Eu... sei. – ela soluçou, arrependimento lhe envolvendo. – Mas não sei como não pensar em algo assim, Rangiku-san. Eu... Eu nem curei o Kurosaki-kun completamente quando fui vê-lo por que... Queria ficar mais tempo!

- Orihime... O que é mais importante? A saúde do Ichigo ou seus sentimentos? – e a menina ouviu calada, afinal, a amiga tinha razão. – Você foi agraciada com um poder que não pode discriminar como usa. Como pôde relevar o sofrimento do Ichigo se o ama?

Inoue sentiu culpa. Seu coração se apertou ao ouvir tais palavras, mas aquilo era só a exposição do que sua consciência já havia lhe advertido.

- Chegamos lá e o Ichigo estava dormindo, mas dava para ver que ele estava muito debilitado. – pontuou. – Ele foi muito ferido. Sei que não sabia do que Renji ia fazer, mas curar... Era o mínimo que podia fazer. Tem ideia da dor que ele pode estar passando agora?

Matsumoto precisava ser carinhosa, mas não podia evitar ralhar com Inoue. A atitude dela era repugnante, não podia admitir. E justamente por ser sua amiga, era a hora de lhe dizer a verdade e acusar seus erros para que não mais voltasse a cometê-los.

- E Orihime, fazendo isso, não irá conquistar o Ichigo. O Ishida parece gostar tanto de você... – ressaltou, Inoue assentiu. – Ele é um rapaz que parece ser tão gentil. Mas eu não posso fazer nada por você, Orihime. Apenas aconselha-la. E preciso dizer que está errada. Mas a única pessoa que pode salvar você... – e ergueu o rostinho dela pelo queixo. Olhos azuis encarando os cianóticos dela. – é você mesma.

E ali elas permaneceram abraçadas. A garota se debulhou por entre os seios da amiga que se manteve ali durante todo seu lamento. Não havia o que dizer. Simplesmente... Não havia nada que não fossem lágrimas que ela pudesse despejar em seu lamento.

XXX-XXXX

Passava das onze e o capitão do rokubantai ainda permanecia em seu esquadrão. O queixo apoiado sobre as costas dos dedos entrelaçados davam conforto a quem ainda tentava desvendar o motivo, qualquer que fosse, para que seu tenente houvesse agido de maneira tão cruel e desleal contra seu próprio amigo, capitão do gobantai, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Apesar do cansaço, mantinha-se firme ali até aquela hora.

Os olhos cianóticos estavam vagos, perdidos a espreita de alguma razão que desse motivo para a atitude de Renji. Foi quando seu devaneio fora interrompido pelo bater da porta.

- Entre. – ordenou.

A porta logo deslizou para o lado e revelou o jovem oficial que adentrou sua sala.

- Kuchiki-taichou! – exclamou o oficial ao encerrar seu caminhar até a frente da mesa de seu capitão. – Vim trazer noticias do estado do Kurosaki-taichou!

Byakuya arqueou uma sobrancelha. Aquilo realmente lhe interessava e, por mais que não assumisse, talvez fosse um dos motivos pelos quais preferiu não ceder ao sono e ao cansaço de dois dias que sucederam apenas problemas.

- Diga. – Byakuya ordenou ao desviar o olhar, querendo transparecer desinteresse.

- Parece que ele já recobrou a consciência.

- Que bom. – sussurrou Byakuya. – Sabem já quando receberá alta?

- Não. Na verdade ele permanece estável. Apenas voltou a si, mas os ferimentos o impedem ainda que saia do leito. Ele ainda não consegue andar. – e o oficial desviou o olhar, um pouco melancólico.

- Entendo. Foi muito grave. Mas tenho certeza de que ele logo se recuperará. – exprimiu Byakuya, para surpresa do jovem. Não era comum vê-lo falante e expressando sua opinião. – Kurosaki Ichigo é um rapaz muito forte. Não é isso que vai derruba-lo. – concluiu. – Mas agora... Alguém sabe o que levou Renji a fazer isso?

E os olhos intimidadores dele fitaram o oficial que vacilou trêmulo.

- Na verdade, Kuchiki-taichou... dizem que é porque o senhor o nomeou como capitão... Mas tem gente que faz fofoca, o senhor sabe, e dizem que é por que...

- Porque o quê? – a voz amena, porém gélida proferira.

- Que é porque a Kuchiki-fukutaichou... virou tenente do Kurosaki-taichou. – respondeu o rapaz receoso.

- E o que isso tem a ver? – o nobre retrucou, recostando-se a cadeira.

- Bem... er...

O gaguejar do homem lhe trouxe um receio. O oficial que tinha os olhos inquietos sem conseguir encara-lo parecia constrangido demais para revelar algo que tivesse a ver com sua irmã.

- O que tem demais Kurosaki Ichigo e minha irmã serem capitão e tenente? – altivo ele voltou a perguntar frisando bem o 'minha irmã'.

- Ah... o senhor sabe, Kuchiki-taichou! Tem gente... tem gente que acha que... – e pausaram, os olhos frios como gelo lhe encarando como se tivessem o poder de fazer seus lábios se moverem contra sua vontade. - ... eles tem alguma coisa.

E ao ouvir aquilo, Byakuya arqueara uma sobrancelha.

- Alguma coisa? – a voz grave indagava.

- É... Eu... Não sei de nada, Kuchiki-taichou! Mas sabe como as pessoas são fofoqueiras! Dizem que ela tem alguma coisa com o Kurosaki-taichou!

Byakuya estancou por um instante. Não era possível ouvir tal blasfêmia. O sangue ferveu e ele chegou a franzir o cenho, abrandando em um menear com a cabeça.

- Avise aos que estão comentando sobre a Rukia que não permito macular a imagem dela com comentários maldosos. – advertiu com a expressão carrancuda.

- Sim, senhor! – e o oficial prontamente se curvou. – Com licença, Kuchiki-taichou, já terminou meu horário. Posso me retirar?

A única resposta de Byakuya foi o assentir suave enquanto organizava alguns papéis em cima da mesa. Nem ao menos fitou o homem ao tornar a se curvar e deixar a sala. E foi organizando alguns documentos que do meio de uma resma que ele alinhava sobre a mesa deslizou um pequeno monte, menor e de outro material que não fosse papel.

Fitou o chão, o monte desfeito e agora espalhado sobre o assoalho de madeira. A imagem do shinigami daiko e sua irmã juntos abraçados. A foto que a ryoka Inoue Orihime havia lhe trazido como prova do relacionamento que existia entre eles. Será que era uma resposta ao que ele tentava se convencer ser uma mera intriga? Agachou-se e então recolheu a imagem dos dois que refletia nos olhos acinzentados que cintilavam com raiva. E as mãos enluvadas do nobre apertaram firmemente a foto.

- Talvez...?

_Continua..._


	20. Intriga

_Saltitando Inoue Orihime cruzava os corredores do Yonbantai. Os cabelos esvoaçavam a cada passo que dava pelo caminho que a levaria até seu amado Kurosaki-kun. Ela estava realmente animada. _

_Passar a noite com Matusmoto Rangiku havia sido a melhor coisa para lhe animar. Havia feito muito bem em expor seus sentimentos e receber os conselhos da tenente tão amiga. Sentia paz em seu coração._

_Rangiku tinha razão. Não era daquela forma que conquistaria Ichigo. _

_Se quisesse ter seu amado, teria que lhe dar mais do que Rukia lhe dava. Naquela manhã, decidida, foi bem cedo ao Yonbantai para curar o capitão._

_Ainda seguindo seu caminho, assim que virou o ultimo corredor que antecedia o quarto de Ichigo, surpreendeu-se com o que viu._

_- Kuchiki-san! Bom dia. – cumprimentou ele com um menear sutil._

_- Ishida! – respondeu a morena que abria a porta com os olhos surpresos arregalados e em seguida um belo sorriso surgiu em seu rosto. – Que surpresa! _

_- Droga! O Ishida-kun aqui! Vai atrapalhar meus planos! – sussurrou raivosa ao observar o encontro entre shinigami e quincy._

_Inoue voltou dois passos para trás e permaneceu apenas com parte do corpo para dentro do corredor enquanto observava._

_Ishida trazia em suas mãos um buquê bem ornamentado com hibiscos de diversas cores, porém todas elas mantinham tons claros e suaves. A princesa piscou. Será que ele havia vindo visita-la? E uma estranha sensação de um palpitar dentro de si a inquietara. Levou a mão direita entre os seios e sentiu o coração bater com mais velocidade._

_Fitou o jovem. Este usava uma calça de jeans cinza e uma blusa branca com detalhes azuis de mangas longas. Os cabelos repartidos ao meio como sempre, emoldurando o belo rosto fino que era adornado pelo par de lentes que escondiam seus olhos azuis. Era algo que Inoue jamais tinha sentido antes._

_- Soube que o Kurosaki estava ferido e vim visita-lo. Como ele está?_

_- Ele está se recuperando bem agora. – respondeu. – Mas ainda não pode andar, teve um ferimento muito grave na coluna. _

_- É, o Urahara-san me contou... – suspirou o quincy. – Ainda não acredito que o Abarai tenha..._

_E antes que ele pudesse prosseguir, dois dedos de Rukia selaram os lábios do jovem. A pequena, na ponta dos pés, balançou a cabeça de forma negativa. Os olhos azuis arregalados deslizaram para dentro do quarto temerosos por Ichigo ter ouvido algo e voltaram a Ishida._

_- Ku... Kuchiki-san? – ele gaguejou sem entender a atitude da shinigami._

_- Ishida, por favor, não conte nada sobre a prisão do Renji. – pediu a amiga em um sussurro que mais parecia uma suplica. – O Ichigo me pediu para não contar... Isso quando ele voltou de sua luta com Renji. Mas parece que descobriram de outra forma. Não quero que o Ichigo se altere agora por causa disso. Se puder não comentar nada com ele..._

_Os olhos azuis da garota cintilavam enquanto a mão trêmula se mantinha nos lábios do quincy._

_- Ah, claro, Kuchiki-san. – e segurou o braço da amiga. – Fique tranquila. Pode deixar que de mim, o Kurosaki nada saberá._

_- Obrigada, Ishida! – e um pouco acanhada por sua atitude, Rukia se curvou._

_- Não tem porque agradecer. – Ishida sorriu._

_O quincy então arregaçou a manga esquerda da blusa sem desequilibrar o arranjo apoiado e fitou o relógio. Ainda passava das sete da manhã._

– _Bem, acho que ainda está muito cedo. Se ainda não está no horário de visitas... – e lhe entregou o buquê. – Pegue, Kuchiki-san._

_- Não! – Rukia o interrompeu enquanto recebia as flores do amigo. – Aposto que o Ichigo ficará muito feliz com sua visita, Ishida. _

_Ele sorriu enquanto a shinigami aspirava ao delicioso aroma adocicado dos hibiscos que tinha no belo arranjo em seus braços._

_- Que flores mais lindas! – exclamou a morena com um sorriso. _

_Ishida, tímido, ajeitou os óculos com um sorriso misto de orgulho e acanhamento._

_A garota que estava à espreita assistiu Rukia receber o buquê que o quincy tão graciosamente lhe entregara. Inoue sentiu aquela sensação de encantamento que tinha por Ishida se transformar em raiva ao vê-lo tão atencioso com a pequena. Parecia que até mesmo o rapaz que era apaixonado por ela, Rukia queria roubar! Até mesmo aquele que um dia a amou... _

_Inoue sentiu as bochechas arderem e as lágrimas surgirem de forma que não pudesse controla-las. Recostada a parede oposta, ouviu alguns passos e logo em seguida o bater da porta. Não havia saída. Aquele sentimento parecia enraizado em sua alma e nada nem ninguém poderia tira-lo. Exceto se recebesse a única coisa que queria... o amor do Kurosaki-kun._

XXXX-XXXX

XXXX-XXXX

_N.A.: Oie, gente ^^ Promessa cumprida. Voltei para o Rio, do AnimeFriends segunda de madrugada depois de três dias enlouquecidos viajando. E claro, como prometido, trouxe o capítulo da semana. Então não ficamos sem capítulo semana alguma! ^_^ E chegamos ao capítulo 20! Que coisa, gente. Nese capítulo já começam a desenrolar algumas coisas. Digamos que revelações importantes DEMAIS acontecerão e auxiliarão – ou não XD – na vida dos nossos queridos Ichigo e Rukia. Muito obrigada a quem lê, deixa review, tudo isso alegra muito meu dia e me motiva a escrever mais e mais! Capitulozinho grande, não nego, mas feito com muito carinho. Agradecimentos superespeciais ao meu noivo e coautor Jorge André e a Mela-cham, minha nakama linda, que me auxiliou MUITO em algumas cenas tão esperadas desse capítulo! *o* Agradecimentos superespeciais as nakamas Nanda, Dalila, JJDani, Ana Paula, Tata-chan, Kynn-chan, Benihhime que deixaram reviews foférrimas e fazem meu dia MEGA COLORIDO! _

XXXX-XXXXX

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capítulo 20: Intriga.**

XXXX-XXXX

XXXX-XXXX

Recostado sobre os fofos travesseiros de seu leito, Ichigo que tinha sua atenção voltada para o lado de fora da janela, ao ouvir passos além dos de sua baixinha, piscou surpreso ao ver o orgulhoso quincy adentrar seus aposentos. Logo atrás dele vinha Rukia que trazia o belo buquê de flores.

- Ishida! – Ichigo exclamou sorridente. – Que surpresa vê-lo aqui! – e fitou as flores nos braços da morena. – Ei, você deu essas flores pra Rukia? – apontou. – Está cantando minha noiva agora, é?

- Ishida trouxe pra você essas flores, Ichigo. – Rukia explicou. – Baka... – completou em um murmúrio.

- Na verdade as trouxe para colocar no seu túmulo. – e a voz nasalada do jovem surpreendeu Ichigo que agora tinha uma veia ressaltada na fronte. - Pensei que já estivesse morto, por isso as trouxe.

Rukia riu. A provocação e o clima entre o quincy e o shinigami eram tão comuns que nem se abalou. Enquanto Ichigo franzia o cenho, Ishida riu escondido e então se sentou a poltrona próxima a ele.

- Como está, Kurosaki?

- Já estou bem melhor. O pessoal do yonbantai me ajudou muito... e a Rukia também. – fitou a namorada que corou antes de se inclinar para o lado e sussurrar ao amigo. – Só não posso ainda me levantar que ela não deixa.

Ishida riu e Rukia fechou o cenho. Ela terminava de colocar as flores em um jarro de água quando se virou furiosa para Ichigo.

- Não deixo porque você ainda nem consegue ficar de pé! – cruzou os braços, enfurecida.

- Me surpreendi por ainda está acamado, Kurosaki. Pensei que a Inoue-san tivesse vindo cura-lo.

- Mas ela veio. – respondeu Ichigo. – Ainda não a vi, estava dormindo quando ela me curou. Mas parece que ela não teve reiatsu suficiente para me curar completamente. –Ichigo coçou a nuca por debaixo dos cabelos laranja. – Rukia, a Inoue já voltou para Karakura?

Aquela conversa incomodava Rukia. Sabia que aquela história estava mal contada.

"Por que ao invés de cura-lo, ela ficou lhe beijando" – foi o pensamento que cruzou a mente de Rukia, mas não era prudente nem de sua índole falar algo daquele nível.

- Acho que não. Ela dormiu na casa da Matsumoto-fukutaichou. – comentou a garota que terminava de pousar o arranjo a cabeceira do leito do jovem.

- Não entendo isso da Inoue-san não poder cura-lo... – Ishida disse de forma displicente.

E o perspicaz quincy não deixou de notar uma expressão de incomodidade no rosto da pequena shinigami. Um bolo se formava na garganta de Rukia e aquilo era nítido demais aos olhos de Ishida. Ela andava de um lado para o outro arrumando aqueles arranjos como se fosse um álibi para ignorar a conversa sobre a amiga. Sentindo o clima nada favorável e o silêncio que se instaurou no quarto, Ichigo prosseguiu.

- Mas como soube o que aconteceu, Ishida?

Os olhos castanhos curiosos de Ichigo fitaram o quincy que trocou olhares com a shinigami aflita. Ele ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz e cruzou as pernas.

- O Urahara-san me contou. Havia ido até a casa dele...

- Urahara-san? – Ichigo piscou. – Como ele soube?

- Ah, sabe como ele é. As notícias voam até ele. – recostou-se a poltrona. – Aliás... – e meteu a mão no bolso da camisa. – ele mandou isso para você.

Ichigo e Rukia observaram curiosos ao que o rapaz tirou do bolso. Uma pequena caixa enfitada por um laço dourado. O quincy esgueirou-se a frente e entregou ao substituto o presente.

- Como o Urahara-san foi gentil! – exclamou Ichigo antes de, intrigado, franzir o cenho enquanto girava a caixa em sua mão. – Por que será que eu tenho medo de abrir isso aqui?

- Abre logo, Ichigo! Já estou curiosa! – disse Rukia impaciente imaginando que dali sairia chappies coloridos.

- Tudo bem.

E pincelando com dois dedos a ponta da fita, o laço majestosamente se desfez e, assustando os três, a tampa saltou e junto com ela aquilo que lhe dera impulso para voar para longe. Eles acompanharam quando a minúscula bolinha que dali pulou se chocou com força ao teto e foi espalhando um líquido viscoso de tom rubro que era...

- Sangue? – Ichigo exclamou.

Os olhos arregalados ao ver que o líquido estranhamente havia formado letras sobre ele. Os três com as cabeças erguidas viram as palavras se formarem enquanto o sangue escorria pelo teto sem respingar.

- "Eu sei o que vocês fizeram na semana passada" – Ichigo leu em voz alta a mensagem assustadora. – Mas que...

E então uma frase menor surgiu ao lado daquela. "Ps.: Recupere-se logo!"

- Não podia esperar algo normal vindo dele... – Ichigo suspirou.

Rukia balançava a cabeça negativamente decepcionada e assustada pelo presente maluco do loiro quando Ishida então notou ainda haver algo no interior da caixa.

- Ei, parece que ainda tem algo dentro, Kurosaki. – apontou.

- Hm? – Ichigo olhou curioso para o interior, havia uma, duas, três... – Camisinhas?

As bochechas do capitão coraram, tão rubras quanto o sangue que tingia o teto, assim como as de sua tenente. Ishida, recatado, levou o dedo médio ao apoio da armação dos óculos sobre o nariz quando desviou a atenção. E dentro da caixa havia ainda outra mensagem que Ichigo preferiu ler em silêncio: "Espero que tenha entendido a mensagem!". Franzindo o cenho ele amassou a caixa antes de arremessa-la pela janela, fazendo com que uma pontada em seu ombro lhe fizesse gemer.

- Droga! – resmungou ele ao ver o sangue se espalhar por debaixo do curativo no ferimento agora aberto.

- Bem, eu já vou! – ergueu-se o quincy levantando-se da poltrona. – Só vim ver como o Kurosaki estava.

- Muito obrigada por ter vindo, Ishida! – Rukia se curvou. – Me espere. Também estou indo, preciso ir até o gobantai. O soutaichou me pediu para levar uns documentos. – explicou quando se voltou para Ichigo e então bravejou. – E você trate de descansar!

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... – Ichigo bufou, recostando-se aos travesseiros.

No fundo ele gostava de levar aquela bronca de Rukia. Via como ela se preocupava com ele. Antes de sair a morena foi até o lado da cama e afastando os fios laranja depositou um beijo em sua testa. Ishida sorriu levando uma mão até os lábios para esconder o riso. Foi nesse momento que a porta se abriu e então surgia sem fazer barulho sequer, Inoue Orihime. Os olhos acinzentados foram direto ao leito de seu amado Kurosaki-kun que a surpreendeu tendo a fronte beijada por Rukia e sua mão acariciada pela mesma.

- Inoue-san?

Ishida piscou surpreso ao olhar para o lado e ver a garota que surgia de forma tão surpresa e agora mordia o lábio inferior com tanta força que chegou a marca-lo com os dentes.

- Inoue? – Rukia se virou, soltando-se do toque de Ichigo. – Pensei que tinha voltado a Karakura já. – comentou.

A garota ignorou o comentário da shinigami e então assistiu o sorriso do substituto ao encara-la. A expressão carrancuda logo se suavizou quando ruborizou ao ver Ichigo, agora choroso, ao fita-la.

- Ei, Inoue. Diga que vai me fazer sair daqui logo, por favor. - A Rukia não me deixa em paz! – reclamou levando em seguida um soco da shinigami. – Eu ainda não tô bem, sabia? – ralhou furioso com a baixinha.

Então era isso? Ichigo estava feliz em vê-la apenas porque ela ia cura-lo? Inoue fechou os punhos e teve vontade de se por para fora do quarto. Encarou com raiva os olhos do amado que, ingênuo, piscou sem entender o que acontecia. Respirou fundo quando retomou a postura simpática.

- É claro que sim, Kurosaki-kun. – a voz fina veio acompanhada de um sorriso em seus lábios.

Ela caminhou até a cama do rapaz, estendendo as duas palmas em sua direção. As presilhas brilharam e logo um raio laranja se formou em volta dele o curando. A shinigami observava quando Ishida se pronunciou.

- Espero você lá fora para voltarmos para Karakura, Inoue-san? – simpático, Ishida afirmou.

- Me esperar? – Inoue contorceu o rosto. – Mas eu... Digo... Eu não sei se vou... Conseguir curar o Kurosaki-kun completamente hoje...

O gaguejar e a expressão de Inoue demonstravam seu embaraço. Sua mentira era nítida.

- Como assim não vai curar o Ichigo completamente hoje? – Rukia se alterou, elevando o tom de voz.

- Ku... Kuchiki-san! – gaguejou Inoue, agredida pelo vociferar da amiga.

- Rukia! – repreendeu Ichigo. – Não fale assim! Tenha calma. – e fitou a amiga que o curava. - A Inoue tem as limitações dela. Se ela não conseguir hoje, tudo bem...

A shinigami sentiu uma onda de angústia preencher seu peito. Ichigo a defendera de forma tão inocente que chegara a lhe dar raiva e por que não, ciúmes. O cenho franzido para a mais alta se dissolveu na indignação que encarou Ichigo. Apenas se acalmou quando Ishida tocara seu ombro.

- Bem, vamos deixar a Inoue-san curando o Kurosaki, não é Kuchiki-san? – sugeriu o rapaz ao suavemente pressionar sua pele, um pequeno gesto para que Rukia aceitasse.

A shinigami parecia indignada com a afirmativa de Inoue e a repreensão de Ichigo, mas o quincy estava certo e era melhor deixa-los ali. Mas na mente de Rukia a cena de Inoue beijando seu substituto e agora capitão lhe deixavam indócil. Respirou fundo e então assentiu.

- Volto logo, Ichigo.

E sem tornar sua atenção para Inoue que franzia a testa numa expressão chorosa, Rukia saiu conduzida por Ishida. Assim que a porta se fechou, a garota cheia de manhas soluçou de forma contida, mas suficiente para ser ouvida por Ichigo. O rapaz arregalou os olhos castanhos ao vê-la tremer.

- I... Inoue! O que aconteceu?

- Ah... Kurosaki-kun! Acho que a Kuchiki-san está com raiva de mim!

- Raiva? A Rukia? – ele indagou. – É claro que não, Inoue. A Rukia é tão sua amiga... Não fique assim. – e pausou, o olhar perdido. – Ela está muito nervosa. Perdoe a Rukia, ok?

- Claro, Kurosaki-kun. – soluçou Orihime enquanto secava as lágrimas que de seus olhos não caiam. – Só fico triste porque... sou muito amiga da Kuchiki-san. Será que ela não gosta mais de mim pelo... pelo que eu fiz na festa de vocês?

Inoue encenava com maestria. Não era difícil forçar aquele choro. Na verdade apenas exprimia a angústia que sentia e a frustração de vê-los juntos. Aquilo que queria desmoronar ao vê-la beijando Ichigo, acariciando-o.

- Claro que não, Inoue. – e sorriu para a amiga de forma consoladora. – A Rukia não guarda mágoa de ninguém... Ela é uma ótima pessoa...

- Será que ela não me odeia? – insistiu.

- Não. Nem se preocupe com isso. – sorriu. – A Rukia esteve muito preocupada comigo e tenho certeza de que ela tá muito preocupada com o Renji... E eu também estou. – revelou, preocupado. – Não sei o que ele pode fazer com ela enquanto eu estou aqui... Por isso, Inoue, me cure rápido, por favor! – pediu, os olhos castanhos dele encarando profundamente os acinzentados dela.

Aqueles elogios a Rukia estavam incomodando demais Inoue. Não adiantava aquela posição de vitima que assumira. Era o momento perfeito. Foi quando se lembrou da conversa que tivera com a garota no dia anterior.

- Preocupada com o Renji-san? – piscou Inoue na tentativa de se passar por desentendida. – Mas por quê? O Renji-san está preso! – revelou.

Ichigo arregalou os olhos, espantado com as palavras de Inoue. Os lábios entreabertos demoraram um pouco a voltar a falar.

- P-Preso? – Ichigo gaguejou.

- Sim. – assentiu a garota. – Ele foi preso logo em seguida, assim que voltou ao esquadrão. O Byakuya-kun ordenou prisão imediata a ele. – explicou.

- Preso? Mas... não contamos a ninguém que eu tinha lutado com ele! Como...

- Não contaram? – ela meneou a cabeça, pensativa enquanto levava o dedo indicador ao lábio inferior o forçando para baixo. – Mas a Kuchiki-san contou ela mesma para todos assim que chegou aqui!

O capitão sentiu uma batida em seu coração falhar. Havia pedido a Rukia como um último pedido para que não revelasse sobre sua luta com Renji, que aquilo colocaria em risco não apenas a relação dos dois, mas como suas vidas também. Ele fechou o punho direito e esmurrou a cama com força. Inoue saltou assustada com a atitude do rapaz furioso.

- Droga! Eu disse para a Rukia não contar!

- Não... Não culpe a Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun! – ela tentou fazendo-se passar por inocente, absolver a amiga. – Tenho certeza de que ela estava muito nervosa, não é? Acalme-se, por favor. Ainda não...

- A Rukia vai ouvir quando voltar! – ele interrompeu, esbravejando. – Que droga!

E enquanto o rapaz se retorcia de raiva da amada pela promessa não cumprida, um sorriso repleto de satisfação cruzou os lábios da vitoriosa Inoue Orihime.

XXXX—XXXX

- Não sei mais o que fazer em relação à Inoue-san, Kuchiki-san. – suspirou Ishida, as mãos passeando em volta do copo de chá.

- Entendo... – suspirou Rukia ao ouvir o relato do amigo.

Ishida havia acompanhado a shinigami até o gobantai. Havia dito a ela que precisava conversar, ainda mais da situação presenciada a pouco.

Sentados a mesa do capitão, Rukia tinha Ishida a sua frente. Uma expressão angustiada pairava no rosto de porcelana. Os olhos azuis desviando a todo custo do quincy. Será que deveria revelar sobre o beijo que assistiu? Não. Isso seria contra sua amizade com Inoue e pior, aquilo machucaria demais Ishida. Ele a amava tanto, pensou. Ishida vinha a sua procura atrás de desabafo, de um aconchego. Estapeá-lo mais não era o que ele precisava, não mesmo. O quincy parecia transtornado e perdido naquela missão que ele poderia não saber, mas de salvar a pequena princesa que amava e estava envolta de maldades em nome de sua loucura.

- Eu não sei, Kuchiki-san, mas... – e erguendo o rosto, ele a encarou. – Eu acho até mesmo que... que o Abarai fez aquilo com o Kurosaki porque... porque... – e gaguejando indeciso se devia ou não blasfemar, decidiu revelar. – agiu em conjunto com a Inoue-san!

As palavras de Ishida foram praticamente cuspidas. Ele baixou a cabeça, envergonhado da própria desconfiança que assumira. Rukia, chocada, permaneceu afásica um instante antes de falar qualquer coisa. Seria possível?

- I... Ishida? Será? – Rukia balançou a cabeça negativamente, o punho apoiando o queixo enquanto ela tentava ligar os fatos. – Mas o que te leva a crer isso? E de qualquer forma... Por que a Inoue apoiaria que machucassem o Ichigo? Não... Não é possível. Porque na verdade... – Rukia se recostou pensativa. – O Renji queria mata-lo. Os ferimentos foram muito graves. – ponderou.

Ishida que tinha as pernas abertas apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos quando se curvou para frente na cadeira. Os dedos cruzados escondendo os lábios e o olhar perdido tentando chegar a uma conclusão.

- Kuchiki-san. – chamou Ishida na tentativa de abrir os olhos da amiga. – Talvez o Renji tenha ferido o Kurosaki porque... queria que a Inoue-san tivesse um álibi para vir cura-lo. – o perspicaz quincy chegava ao xis da questão.

- Não! – Rukia chegou a rir em um sorriso descrente. – Não pode ser... Ishida, isso é maléfico demais. Como eles poderiam agir em conjunto contra o Ichigo? Renji sempre foi tão amigo dele... E a Inoue... – e por mais que quisesse evitar, a cena da garota beijando Ichigo retornou a suas lembranças. - sempre foi apaixonada por ele.

- Exatamente, Kuchiki-san. A Inoue-san é apaixonada pelo Kurosaki. Só que a paixão dela chegou a um nível doentio. – pausou Ishida, as safiras se encarando. – Ela não se importa mais se seu amor irá até mesmo... – hesitante, ele prosseguiu. - matar o Kurosaki.

Rukia encobriu os lábios com as mãos, a cabeça num incessante movimento de negação. Não era possível. Inoue não seria capaz. Sempre tinha sido uma menina tão bondosa...

- Ishida... Por que acha isso?

- Porque a Inoue-san recebe mensagens muito estranhas do Abarai...

- Mensagens? – piscou Rukia surpresa.

- Sim. Pelo aparelho que você deu a ela, aquele que os shinigami usam para se comunicar entre a Soul Society e o mundo dos vivos... – explicou.

- Mas eu não dei nada a Inoue, Ishida!

As palavras de Rukia surpreenderam Ishida que levava o copo até seus lábios e ficou com o mesmo perdido no ar enquanto estava boquiaberto.

- Como assim, Kuchiki-san? Ela me disse que...

- Ishida! – Rukia interrompeu, inclinando-se para frente. – Apenas shinigamis podem transitar com denreishinki. – revelou. – Não sei de onde, mas Inoue arranjou aquilo com alguém... e pode ter sido o Renji!

XXXX-XXXX

Os olhos cor-de-mel do ruivo que tinha as madeixas longas soltas, escorridas pelo peito bem definido, observavam a única fresta no alto daquela parede. Por ela penetrava um feixe de luz fragmentado pelas barras de ferro, idênticas àquelas que o cercava dos lados restantes. O peito ferido estava devidamente enfaixado desde o tratamento que fora recebido pelo oficial Yamada Hanatarou. Divagando Renji se lembrava da conversa que tivera com o rapaz quando recebera sua visita.

_" - Abarai-fukutaichou, sou Yamada Hanatarou, sétimo oficial do Yonbantai. _

_Renji piscou ao ouvir o chamado. Estando de costas, olhou por cima do ombro o pequeno que adentrava após um oficial guarda do rokubantai abrir-lhe a cela. Assim que a adentrou, o oficial tornou a fecha-la, permanecendo próximo._

_- Qualquer coisa é só nos avisar._

_- Ah? Não, não se preocupe. – e balançou a mão de forma despreocupada enquanto sorria sem graça. _

_Renji apenas observou quando Hanatarou caminhou até próximo dele e retirou a bolsa de equipamentos do esquadrão de suas costas._

_- Para quê está aqui?_

_- Para curar seus ferimentos, fukutaichou. – explicou de forma comedida. _

_- Hmm... – e permaneceu pensativo antes de falar. – Pensei que o Kuchiki-taichou não permitiria._

_- Não tem como ele fazer isso. Mesmo que seja preso, nós do Yonbantai temos a obrigação de cuidar de pessoas feridas e enfermas. Não havia como ele negar esse direito. _

_- Entendo... – suspirou Renji enquanto o observava retirar algumas ataduras da bolsa. – Ei, você viu o... – hesitou. - o Ichigo lá? _

_- Sim. Eu estava com o Ichigo-san, digo, o Kurosaki-taichou desde que ele chegou ao Yonbantai. – relatou Hanatarou. – Pode se virar de costas, Abarai-fukutaichou? _

_Renji cumpriu o pedido de Hanatarou e, de costas, apertou os olhos quando sentiu o arder de suas costas quando o algodão que o pequeno segurava tocou seu ferimento._

_- E... como ele está?_

_Hanatarou piscou confuso com a indagação de Renji, mas havia tanta melancolia na voz do tenente. Tanto... arrependimento._

_- Nada bem. – ele foi direto, e a dor que Renji sentiu certamente fora maior do que a causada pelos seus ferimentos. – Ele está inconsciente. E não sabemos se irá se recuperar... _

_Um bolo se formara na garganta do ruivo. Pior que pensar que teria lhe matado era pensar o quanto ele poderia estar sofrendo. Talvez lhe matar fosse melhor que deixa-lo incapacitado. _

_- E a Inoue? – e notando falar com muita intimidade sobre a garota, emendou-se. – Digo, aquela ryoka... _

_Renji sussurrou a pergunta com o pouco que sua voz ainda tinha forças para falar, sendo essa emitida pelos confins da vergonha que preenchia seu ser._

_- Ainda não conseguimos falar com ela. A Kuchiki-san bem que tentou, mas..._

_- Mas a Rukia está com ele? – interrompeu Renji em um ímpeto._

_- S-Sim! – gaguejou Hanatarou temeroso. – Ela é tenente do Ichigo-san, não? – ele tentou amenizar a situação. – É normal que... o acompanhe._

_A cela permaneceu em silêncio. Hanatarou conseguiu sentir os músculos de Renji retesarem quando ele cerrou os punhos com força. Ele estava angustiado._

_- A Rukia... está com ele lá? – perguntou, a voz trêmula. _

_O oficial se absteve de inicio, mas não podia negar a pergunta do tenente, afinal, Abarai Renji, mesmo estando preso, era digno ao respeito de alguém de patente mais alta._

_- Sim... _

_E com aquela resposta, o punho ferido de Renji foi ao chão em um murro."_

Renji divagava quando passos firmes e elegantes chamaram sua atenção. Os olhos até então desfocados e perdidos naquele feixe de luz se fecharam e tornaram a se abrir quando o ruivo virou-se para trás e encarou quem estava do outro lado daquelas grades.

- Taichou!

O imponente Kuchiki Byakuya encontrava-se parado a uma distância de pelo menos dois passos da cela, distancia que considerou segura àquele que havia brandido sua espada contra um capitão do Gotei.

- Renji. – a voz grave, porém suave sibilou.

- Bom Dia... Kuchiki-taichou! – e levantando-se em um rápido movimento, Renji meneou a cabeça num misto de cumprimento com vergonha de sua situação no momento. – Tem alguma noticia... – pausou enquanto as mãos deslizavam pelas barras de ferro, os olhos desviando de seu capitão e focando o chão. – do Ichigo?

- Sim. Parece que ele voltou a si. Não se preocupe. Executado você não será... – explicou Byakuya antes de limpar a garganta e iniciar outro assunto. – Vim aqui para avisar que será libertado.

- Libertado? – o tenente piscou, um cintilar esperançosos preenchendo os olhos cor-de-mel

- Sim. – respondeu. – Fui comunicado que só pode permanecer na cela do esquadrão por no máximo três dias. Porém, saiba que caso aconteça algo, não serei tão piedoso desta vez. Seu caso não está mais em minhas mãos e sim na do soutaichou.

E aquele brilho de esperança em seu olhar se desfez pela ultrajante situação.

- Entendo, taichou. E agradeço.

Soltando as barras de ferro, Renji deu um passo para trás e se curvou em agradecimento.

- Não agradeça. Por mim você apodreceria ai por muito tempo.

As palavras diretas e frias de Byakuya eram como uma lâmina que trespassava a alma de Renji. Frio como a alma de seu capitão, afiada como uma espada. Ele se retraiu mais.

- Não o decepcionarei, capitão.

Sem responder, Byakuya apenas o fitou de cima para baixo e lhe deu as costas, o cachecol e o haori em uma única dança enquanto os passos firmes de seu capitão o afastavam dele. O oficial então se aproximou e abriu a cela do ruivo que parecia decidido.

Matar Ichigo não havia sido eficaz, não havia lhe tirado de seu caminho e sujar suas mãos daquela forma era um preço muito caro. O motivo por ter cometido aquela atrocidade era um só e se o tirasse dele, tudo estaria resolvido. Rukia enfim pertenceria a ele.

XXXX-XXXX

A porta do quarto se abriu, mas Ichigo que permanecia recostado aos travesseiros observando o lado exterior da janela e o anoitecer do dia, não voltou sua atenção para ver quem era. Apenas pela reiatsu ele sabia que se tratava dela. E a confirmação veio assim que a voz firme, porém suave lhe chamou de forma animada.

- Ichigo! – ela exclamou. – Trouxe frutas, veja!

Ichigo não ousou a encara-la. A shinigami que trazia uma cesta repleta de frutos estranhou a apatia do rapaz. Chegou a se preocupar, dando a volta ao leito para fita-lo de frente. Quando o fez, se surpreendeu. Encarou os olhos castanhos cintilando ódio. A testa franzida e aquele olhar que a fuzilava fizeram suas mãos escaparem da alça da cesta trançada que trazia.

- Ichigo? – Rukia tornara a chama-lo, preocupada com a expressão carrancuda dele. – O que houve? Não gosta de frutas? Você sempre comeu na sua casa... Olha, tem maçã, pera, bananas... até morangos. – riu fazendo piada com o nome dele.

E a tentativa falha de anima-lo frustrou Rukia. Ainda o observando de forma tão séria ela suspirou antes de deixar a cesta sobre a cabeceira e apoiar os punhos ao quadril.

- Me diga, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Rukia, comedindo-se para não ralhar com o rapaz de uma só vez.

- Saia daqui. – ele sussurrou.

- O quê? – Rukia piscou, não muito certa do que havia escutado.

- Saia daqui! – ele imperou mais alto desta vez.

- Quê? – foi a vez da shinigami franzir o cenho. – Do que está falando?

- Eu pedi para que saia daqui, Rukia, só isso! – agressivo ele a encarou.

Os dois permaneceram a se fitar. Os olhos confusos de Rukia marejaram ao ouvir o garoto falar com tanta agressividade contrastando aos raivosos de Ichigo que pareciam decididos a tira-la dali.

- Por que está dizendo isso, Ichigo? – ela tentou respirar fundo sem tirar os olhos dele.

- Rukia, você não cumpriu nossa promessa. – respondeu.

- Promessa? Que promessa? – a morena estava desorientada.

- Eu pedi para que não contasse nada sobre o Renji! E ele ainda está preso agora! Você nem isso me contou, Rukia! – o rapaz revelou indignado. – Saia daqui, tá? – tentou ele cortando o assunto.

- Eu... Eu não contei nada, Ichigo! – Rukia balançou a cabeça, uma lágrima ousando verter ao ouvi-lo pedir que saísse mais uma vez. – Eu não contei porque queria lhe poupar, não queria que ficasse preocupado com isso! – explicou.

- Ah, então por que chegou aqui e espalhou para todos que o Renji lutou comigo? Por que não espalhou também que estamos juntos?

A cada frase, Ichigo aumentava mais seu tom de voz. Estava já gritando, chamando a atenção de quem passava pelo corredor.

- Ichigo, quem te disse isso? Eu não contei nada! Desde que chegamos aqui, eu menti tudo! – Rukia tentava desesperadamente se explicar. – Ichigo, por que não acredita em mim?

A morena levou as mãos trêmulas até ele na tentativa de acalma-lo, mas tudo que recebeu foi um tapa na ponta de seus dedos que tentavam se aproximar, afastando-a. Rukia recolheu os braços, chocada pela atitude de Ichigo.

- Saia daqui, já disse! – gritou Ichigo. – Parece que não sabe que o Renji vai contar pra todos e ai sim vai ser o Byakuya que vai vir nos matar! Me matar, não é? – esbravejou Ichigo, enquanto frisava bem o pronome que lhe definia - Mas você não liga! - exclamou quase se levantando da cama onde estava sentado, tamanha era sua exaltação.

- Ichigo... – as mãos de Rukia cobriram seus lábios e em seguida seu rosto quando cedeu às lágrimas. – Quem... quem te contou essa mentira?

- Mentira? – ele cruzou os braços. - Não é mentira! Quem me contou foi a Inoue! Ela ainda tentou me fazer relevar por ser sua amiga, mas até mesmo ela tem cabeça e viu o tamanho do seu erro!

- A... Inoue? – gaguejou a shinigami incrédula. – Ichigo, isso é uma mentira! – encarou o namorado. - Como pode acreditar? Por que não acredita em mim? E... – cerrando os punhos ela vociferou. - Por que só defende a Inoue, Ichigo?

- Ah, mas é claro! – ironizou Ichigo. - Você vai dizer que é mentira porque tem ciúmes dela, não é? – indagou Ichigo, altivo. - Você não se aguenta de ciúmes da Inoue, Rukia! Eu vi hoje como você a maltratou! Não tem vergonha disso? Não. Você tem então que contar pra todos que está comigo! Você faz isso para se garant...

E um tapa ressoou por todo o quarto. O som único da palma de Rukia esbofeteando Ichigo interrompeu a blasfêmia que era proferida pelo capitão. Os olhos castanhos, estáticos, fitaram uma Rukia chorosa que ainda permanecia com a mão estendida pelo golpe. O lado esquerdo do rosto de Ichigo estava avermelhado, os cinco dedos de Rukia quase desenhados sobre a face que ardia. Ela tremia, estando ofegante quando ele segurou seu pulso, o mesmo do braço que pairava no ar após estapeá-lo.

- Nunca mais... nunca mais... - Rukia arfou.

A respiração falha e rosto avermelhado pelas lágrimas da shinigami mostravam quanto ela estava transtornada enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente. Negava a si próprio aquilo ser real. Aquela discussão. Aquelas coisas horríveis que Ichigo pronunciava.

Suas pernas tremiam assim como as mãos e os lábios que pouco-a-pouco perdiam sua cor. A visão que tinha do rapaz de cabelos laranja enturveceu quando ela sentiu uma forte dor no ventre. O capitão sentiu o aperto no pulso da garota se afrouxar ao vê-la empalidecer.

- Rukia! O que houve?

Ichigo chamou aflito ao ver o estado de Rukia. Se ela já tinha a pele branca feito neve, agora estava quase transparente. Ele levou as duas mãos aos seus ombros quando sentiu o corpo gelado da amada.

- Eu... estou bem, Ichigo... – ela balbuciou incerta do que dizia.

Foi a última coisa que Rukia disse antes daquelas belas safiras perderem o brilho ao se fecharem. O corpo da morena tombou para frente sendo amparado por Ichigo que prontamente se ergueu do leito, ignorando a dor que sentira.

- Rukia! – Ichigo exclamou. – Droga! – resmungou estalando a língua.

E como se uma força divina atendesse suas preces, a porta se abriu revelando a tenente Kotetsu Isane.

- Kurosaki-taichou? – a mulher alta se assustou com o que encontrou. – O que está fazendo fora da cama e... o que houve com a Kuchiki, digo, Kuchiki-fukutaichou?

- Isane-san, veja por favor, o que a Rukia tem. –pediu o capitão alarmado.

Ichigo se curvou e apoiou a shinigami em seu ombro quando sentiu a pungente dor cruzar sua espinha. Ele arqueou sem soltar Rukia, apoiando-se no ferro do leito. Ela tinha razão, ele ainda não devia se levantar. Mas que raio Inoue tinha feito a manhã e tarde todas em que passara com ele, o curando, indagou a si próprio.

- O que aconteceu com a Kuchiki-fukutaichou? – perguntou Isane preocupada.

- Estávamos discutindo... – ele estalou a língua e desviou os olhos de sua amada. – E ela desmaiou. Acho que a Rukia está muito nervosa, não sei.

- Rukia-san! – exclamou o recém-chegado Yamada Hanatarou.

- Me ajude aqui! – pediu Isane ao toma-la de Ichigo.

Hanatarou logo apoiou o capitão e o conduziu de volta ao leito. Ichigo não tirou os olhos de Rukia até que Isane sentasse a garota a poltrona ao seu lado. Estava angustiado. Havia sido tão rígido com ela, tão agressivo... No que estava pensando quando fez e disse aquelas coisas? Culpou-se profundamente.

E quando a tenente Isane ainda checava seus sinais vitais ela lentamente reabriu os olhos marejados, arrancando um sorriso da mulher.

- Kuchiki-fukutaichou! – exclamou a mulher que media o pulso da shinigami. – Que bom que acordou! – e suspirou com alivio.

- O que... O que aconteceu? – Rukia inquiriu confusa, olhando ao redor.

- Rukia... – Ichigo, preocupado, lhe chamou mordiscando o lábio inferior.

- Kuchiki-fukutaichou, você desmaiou. – explicou Isane. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu? Eu... não sei, acho que me senti um pouco tonta e uma dor... aqui. – e cobriu o ventre com as mãos.

- Rukia-san, tem que se cuidar. Já é a segunda vez que a vejo se sentir mal assim. – Hanatarou explicou.

- Segunda vez? – Ichigo piscou, aflito. – Rukia, você tem estado se sentindo mal assim e não me disse?

Aquela pergunta feita de forma tão 'íntima', fez com que a tenente Isane virasse para o capitão com as bochechas coradas. Ele logo se emendou com um gaguejar contido em um disfarce dos piores possíveis.

- Er... Digo, - ele cerrou os olhos enquanto coçava a cabeça. - sou seu capitão e tenho que saber caso não esteja... bem.

Rukia não respondeu, apenas desviou o olhar do substituto. Ichigo suspirou, mas comedido compreendeu a acatou a decisão da shinigami de não se dirigir a ele.

- Vamos fazer uns exames e ver se está tudo ok, certo?

Isane sorriu para a tenente do gobantai que arregalou os olhos azuis, pânico estampado em seu rosto de porcelana.

- Não precisa! – foi a imediata resposta dela.

- Hm? – ela piscou desentendida com a imediata resposta que parecia tão temerosa.

- É... Eu... estou bem! – Rukia gaguejava, as bochechas coradas.

- Rukia? – Ichigo se pronunciava novamente. – Tem que cuidar da sua saúde! – ralhou e limpando a garganta, lembrou-se da presença da tenente do yonbantai. – Como seu capitão eu exijo que se cuide.

Ela fitou Ichigo, o rapaz desarmado pelo olhar de decepção de sua pequena. Rukia soluçou mais uma vez, as palavras dele ainda fincadas em seu peito como facas afiadas.

- Eu já vou, Isane-fukutaichou. Hanatarou e... – virou-se para Ichigo. – Kurosaki-taichou! - curvou-se respeitosamente.

- Mas não pode sair assim depois do que aconteceu, Kuchiki-fukutaichou. – Isane advertia.

- Não se preocupe, Isane-fukutaichou! – pausou. – Estou há dias aqui sem dormir ou descansar. Foi apenas cansaço. – sorriu Rukia, torcendo para que a convencesse.

A tenente retorceu o rosto um tanto quanto preocupada, mas suspirou, dando de ombros. Se essa era a decisão de Rukia...

- Bem, já que insiste... – e tornou sua atenção a Ichigo. – Aliás, amanhã o Kurosaki-taichou já deve receber alta. – Isane revelou de forma animada. – Só ainda não poderá voltar ao serviço no esquadrão ainda, tem que permanecer descansando.

Nem Ichigo nem Rukia se manifestaram. Parecia que as palavras de Isane faziam parte de um mundo alheio ao que eles partilhavam naquele momento. A decepção na expressão chorosa de Rukia corroía o peito de Ichigo. Esse que, por sua vez, permanecia inquieto ao observa-la. Queria correr até ela, pedir desculpas. Como tinha sido estupido.

- Venho a tarde buscar as coisas do Kurosaki-taichou para auxilia-lo em sua saída. – curvou-se Rukia de maneira formal e impessoal.

Ichigo engoliu seco quando apenas a assistiu a saída da pequena, aquela que nem ao menos olhou para ele ao se retirar.

XXXX-XXX

Com passos firmes e largos Rukia seguia pelos corredores do yonbantai. Seu coração estava acelerado e por mais que após acordar tivesse se contido, ao lembrar-se das palavras de Ichigo, do beijo de Inoue... as lágrimas teimavam em cair. Tentava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Rukia-san!

Ela se virou para trás e viu o pequeno com as mãos apoiadas aos joelhos, ofegante. Tinha corrido até ela.

- Hanatarou? – retrucou a garota.

- Quase não a alcanço! – comentou enquanto se apoiou ao batente da porta da divisão de um corredor e outro.

- O que aconteceu? Algo com Ichigo? – perguntou, hesitando em demonstrar preocupação.

- Na verdade não. – respondeu ao se aproximar. – Eu queria te fazer uma pergunta, Rukia-san...

Rukia percebera que Hanatarou agora sussurrava. Conduzindo-a para um canto, um lugar mais reservado, entre uma passagem e outra, ele cochichou em seu ouvido.

- Diga a verdade, Rukia-san. Por que não quer ser examinada? – indagou Hanatarou preocupado.

- Eu? – exclamou Rukia em um salto. – Por nada, Hanatarou! – e riu na tentativa de descontrair. – Não é nada, estou falando que está tudo bem. Na verdade só estou cansada porque fiquei muito tempo sem dormir ou me alimentar direito enquanto estive aqui. Mas hoje descansarei.

- Rukia-san! – Hanatarou chamou, tomando-lhe as duas mãos.

Azuis se fitando profundamente quando ele tentava lhe transmitir confiança.

- Diga, Rukia-san... – Hanatarou corou mais que um tomate antes de prosseguir. - Você e o Ichigo-san não já... fizeram...

- É CLARO QUE NÃO! – Rukia respondeu em um ímpeto, fazendo Hanatarou selar seus lábios com as mãos. Tanta discrição ia por água abaixo depois do grito da shinigami.

Aquela frase sem conclusão de Hanatarou fez Rukia corar. Ela estava desconcertada igualmente a Hanatarou que se curvou.

- Me desculpe, Rukia-san! – pediu o rapaz extremamente envergonhado. – É que... isso que tem sentido... é bastante comum... quando... err...

O chão sob os pés de Rukia se abriu. Sentiu o coração palpitar. Não era possível. Já tinha pensado naquela hipótese antes, mas não podia crer que aquilo aconteceria.

Mas quando Ichigo e ela tinham sequer pensado em se prevenir quanto aquilo? Nunca. A probabilidade era muito mais alta do que ela podia pensar em ignorar. Levou as mãos ao centro do peito encarando o amigo. Aquele pavor no rosto da shinigami era a resposta que Hanatarou precisava.

- Rukia-san... se você estiver grávida, você tem que se cuidar. – ele advertiu sussurrando.

Aquela palavra fez o coração de Rukia se perder mais uma vez no ritmo. Grávida? De Ichigo? Claro, porque só poderia ser dele, afinal, ele era o único a quem havia se entregado. Mas aquelas informações eram demais para ela processar. E seu irmão? Como reagiria ao saber? Não poderia esconder caso fosse verdade. O que aconteceria?

- Não, Hanatarou... Eu tenho certeza. – ela disse com firmeza entre um engolir seco e outro. – É só um mal-estar passageiro. – riu sem graça.

- Pense bem, Rukia-san. Melhor você confirmar isso. Pelo seu bem e desse bebê também.

Rukia olhou para o próprio ventre. As palavras de Hanatarou só serviram para reafirmar de vez aquilo que tanto negava até mesmo desconfiar. E se fosse verdade, será que Ichigo gostaria? Era tão imaturo ainda, tão jovem. Será que ele aceitaria? Ou ficaria chateado? O que seria deles? Tantas perguntas povoaram sua mente em um instante como se já houvesse dentro de si a certeza de que geraria uma vida. E no meio da preocupação ela abriu um sorriso. Pensando por um lado positivo, quão maravilhoso seria ter um filho de Ichigo?

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Rukia?

O devaneio tão especial havia sido interrompido pela voz imponente de quem havia chegado sem apresentações. A morena se virou para trás e deu de cara com o gélido par de olhos acinzentados de seu irmão adotivo.

- Niisama...

E imediatamente as safiras azuis fitaram o que ele trazia em suas mãos. Uma foto que não se lembrava de ter visto. Ichigo e ela abraçados. Rukia com uma expressão de choro e ele parecendo consola-la. Seu irmão tinha ouvido tudo, tinha certeza. Ele obtivera a prova final da hipótese que trazia naquela imagem. Um arrepio cruzara seu corpo e sua alma. E Rukia podia não ter percebido, mas uma chuva fina, porém gélida, começava a cair.

_Continua..._


	21. Renuncia

_- Rukia-san! – Hanatarou chamou, tomando-lhe as duas mãos._

_Azuis se fitando profundamente quando ele tentava lhe transmitir confiança._

_- Diga, Rukia-san... – Hanatarou corou mais que um tomate antes de prosseguir. - Você e o Ichigo-san não já... fizeram... _

_- É CLARO QUE NÃO! – Rukia respondeu em um ímpeto, fazendo Hanatarou selar seus lábios com as mãos. Tanta discrição ia por água abaixo depois do grito da shinigami._

_Aquela frase sem conclusão de Hanatarou fez Rukia corar. Ela estava desconcertada igualmente a Hanatarou que se curvou._

_- Me desculpe, Rukia-san! – pediu o rapaz extremamente envergonhado. – É que... isso que tem sentido... é bastante comum... quando... err... _

_O chão sob os pés de Rukia se abriu. Sentiu o coração palpitar. Não era possível. Já tinha pensado naquela hipótese antes, mas não podia crer que aquilo aconteceria._

_Mas quando Ichigo e ela tinham sequer pensado em se prevenir quanto aquilo? Nunca. A probabilidade era muito mais alta do que ela podia pensar em ignorar. Levou as mãos ao centro do peito encarando o amigo. Aquele pavor no rosto da shinigami era a resposta que Hanatarou precisava._

_- Rukia-san... se você estiver grávida, você tem que se cuidar. – ele advertiu sussurrando._

_Aquela palavra fez o coração de Rukia se perder mais uma vez no ritmo. Grávida? De Ichigo? Claro, porque só poderia ser dele, afinal, ele era o único a quem havia se entregado. Mas aquelas informações eram demais para ela processar. E seu irmão? Como reagiria ao saber? Não poderia esconder caso fosse verdade. O que aconteceria?_

_- Não, Hanatarou... Eu tenho certeza. – ela disse com firmeza entre um engolir seco e outro. – É só um mal-estar passageiro. – riu sem graça._

_- Pense bem, Rukia-san. Melhor você confirmar isso. Pelo seu bem e desse bebê também. _

_Rukia olhou para o próprio ventre. As palavras de Hanatarou só serviram para reafirmar de vez aquilo que tanto negava até mesmo desconfiar. E se fosse verdade, será que Ichigo gostaria? Era tão imaturo ainda, tão jovem. Será que ele aceitaria? Ou ficaria chateado? O que seria deles? Tantas perguntas povoaram sua mente em um instante como se já houvesse dentro de si a certeza de que geraria uma vida. E no meio da preocupação ela abriu um sorriso. Pensando por um lado positivo, quão maravilhoso seria ter um filho de Ichigo?_

_- O que está acontecendo aqui, Rukia? _

_O devaneio tão especial havia sido interrompido pela voz imponente de quem havia chegado sem apresentações. A morena se virou para trás e deu de cara com o gélido par de olhos acinzentados de seu irmão adotivo. _

_- Niisama... _

_E imediatamente as safiras azuis fitaram o que ele trazia em suas mãos. Uma foto que não se lembrava de ter visto. Ichigo e ela abraçados. Rukia com uma expressão de choro e ele parecendo consola-la. Seu irmão tinha ouvido tudo, tinha certeza. Ele obtivera a prova final da hipótese que trazia naquela imagem. Um arrepio cruzara seu corpo e sua alma. E Rukia podia não ter percebido, mas uma chuva fina, porém gélida, começava a cair._

_xxxx-xxx_

_N.A.: E eis que chegamos aos capítulos que eu esperava escrever desde muito tempo quando retomei a escrever a fic! ^^ Muito obrigada pelas reviews dos antigos e agora dos novos leitores! *_* Estou feliz que estejam gostando. Estamos chegando a uma conclusão e fechando uma parte da fic para iniciarmos uma nova fase que já começa nesse capítulo. Muitas coisas e situações diferentes vão acontecer para que Ichigo e Rukia realmente decidam se vale ou não a pena abandonar a razão em nome do sentimento deles. Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando! Tenho me esforçado para toda semana postar aqui! E um agradecimento mega especial a quem deixou reviews muito fofas no último cap: JJDani, Ana Paula, Mela-cham, Nanda, Pamila, Dalila e Zaites! ^_^ Fiquei muito feliz! \o\ Agora vamos ao que interessa, né? XD Curtam!_

xxxx-xxxx

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capítulo 21: Renuncia**

xxxx-xxxxx

- Nii-sama...

O chão sob Rukia ruía, ela podia sentir isso pelo tremor de suas pernas que se refletia na voz falha que gaguejava.

- Perguntei o que está acontecendo aqui. – a voz grave, porém gélida reforçava.

- Nada. – respondeu de uma maneira direta. - Eu... estava saindo... – e os olhos azuis fitaram a foto nas mãos do irmão mais velho.

- Como está o Kurosaki Ichigo? – interrompeu em um murmúrio.

- Ah, ele... Está muito melhor. – explicou Rukia tentando conter o gaguejar. – A Isane-fukutaichou disse que provavelmente ele receberá alta amanhã. Só não poderá voltar ao serviço por pelo menos uma semana. Precisa de repouso enquanto convalesce.

- Entendo. – foi tudo que Byakuya disse. Então fitou o rapazinho ao lado de Rukia, aquele que tremia mais que ela. – Será que podemos conversar... a sós?

- Ah! Com licença, Kuchiki-taichou! – curvou-se Hanatarou.

Ele trocou um breve olhar com Rukia, reforçando a cumplicidade dos dois quando partiu.

Assim que se viu a sós com a caçula adotiva, Byakuya começou.

- Rukia... – pausou para lhe entregar a foto. – Recebi isso.

Rukia engoliu seco. Se já se sentia enjoada desde que desmaiara no quarto de Ichigo, agora sentia que ia colocar seu estômago pela boca afora. A mão trêmula segurou a foto, a imagem bonita de Ichigo lhe afagando. Pena que estava chorando. Não. Talvez aquele detalhe conveniente transformasse a situação ideal. Foi quando se lembrou de Keigo tirando fotos aquele dia. Mas como havia chegado às mãos de Byakuya?

- Q... Quem lhe entregou isso, nii-sama?

- Não vem ao caso. – ele foi direto. – Achei estranha sua posição com Kurosaki Ichigo. – cruzou os braços.

- É... uma situação normal. Eu... estava triste esse dia e o Ichigo que sempre é muito cuidadoso ficou preocupado e me abraçou. – sorriu ela timidamente. – Mas por que, nii-sama?

Byakuya permaneceu em silencio um instante. Rukia sentia cada detalhe, cada trejeito, cada deslize seu ser analisado minuciosamente pelo capitão do rokubantai. O homem de poucas palavras tinha olhos miúdos tão perspicazes que notavam o mínimo que fosse.

- Um oficial... de minha confiança... – pausou, a feição repleta de desconforto – afirmou que há rumores por toda Seireitei de que você, Rukia, mantém um relacionamento que não se adequa ao que deve haver entre capitão e tenente com Kurosaki Ichigo.

Rukia, estática, não sabia o que dizer. Seu coração disparava e sentia a tontura lhe acometer novamente. Os olhos acinzentados de Byakuya lhe fitavam de cima para baixo com uma frieza que gelava sua espinha.

- Nii-sama... – Rukia balançou a cabeça. – São... meras intrigas. Eu e o Ichigo somos amigos. Além de capitão e tenente, claro. Mas eu... não posso me misturar, afinal, ele não é um nobre e mesmo sendo um capitão agora... – os olhos dela pairaram entristecidos ao lembrar-se do detalhe incômodo. - um humano, não é?

Byakuya analisava as palavras de Rukia. Eram disparadas, quase cuspidas entre um arfar e outro. Ela estava à beira de um colapso e aquilo não passou despercebido aos olhos dele.

- Fico feliz que saiba sua posição e quais seriam as consequências de atos impensados.

- É claro, Nii-sama. – ela se curvou. – Não se preocupe.

- Você tem certeza do que diz, não é?

Byakuya parecia ter certeza de que Rukia lhe omitia a verdade. Oferecia-lhe a oportunidade de revelar tudo, de abrir-se. Ela não o fazia.

- S-Sim... – gaguejou Rukia.

- Entendo. – suspirou e olhou ao longe do corredor. – Kurosaki Ichigo está acordado ainda?

- E-Está. Ele... – e desviou os olhos entristecidos ao lembrar-se das palavras de Ichigo na discussão que haviam tido há pouco. – deve estar comendo umas frutas que trouxe para ele...

- Vou vê-lo por um instante. Já está indo para casa? – perguntou.

- Ah... na verdade eu ainda tenho que ir ajeitar algumas coisas no esquadrão. – pausou. – Ajeitar as roupas do Ichigo para ele sair daqui amanhã. As que ele estava quando chegou aqui agora são trapos. E o haori também preciso ir buscar. – explicou.

- Então nos vemos em casa. - avisou.

Rukia viu o irmão virar-se, balançando o longo cachecol junto dos cabelos negros. Suspirou aliviada quando voltou a fitar a foto. Um sorriso triste cruzou seus lábios. Byakuya não havia escutado sua conversa com Hanatarou e aquilo era o mais importante. Porém o motivo daquela conversa, caso existisse, não seria escondido por muito tempo. Lembrou-se das palavras de Hanatarou e suspirou. O cerco estava se fechando.

xxxx-xxxx

Cantarolando Inoue trazia dois pratos cheios com a mistura de missô com feijão doce e salada de repolho com batatas fritas e geleia de framboesa. A tenente do juubantai havia cometido a loucura de permiti-la cozinhar, mas aquela garota que chegara tão tristinha no dia anterior estava com um sorriso emoldurado em seus lábios de uma forma tão graciosa. Com muito gosto a loira exuberante assistia a pequena. Estava tão animada que não havia como negar quando ela pedira para fazer o jantar.

- Vamos comer, Rangiku-san! – Inoue espalmou as mãos, limpando-as quando se sentou a pequena mesinha.

- Me diga, Orihime! O que aconteceu que está tão alegre, hein?

E dando uma piscadela, perguntou a tenente que fazia as unhas dos pés com os esmaltes que Inoue havia lhe trazido do mundo dos vivos.

- Comigo? – apontou a si mesma. – Nada, Rangiku-san. – riu.

- Ah, me conta, vai. Pela sua carinha... – ela decidiu ousar. - O Ichigo te deu mole, é? – insinuou.

- O Kurosaki-kun? – ruborizou e então se recompôs. – Não, não... – e agitou a mão tentando desconversar.

- Hmm... Tá bom, você não quer me contar. – e fechou o vidro do esmalte vinho que usava. – Mas também não te conto com quem eu marquei de sair amanhã! – chantageou.

- Tudo bem! – riu Inoue. – Mesmo que não me conte, Rangiku-san, eu sei que vai chegar louquinha pra me contar quando voltar. – e abocanhou a mistura bizarra que tinha entre os hashis que levou aos lábios, lambendo-os em seguida. – Hmmm, está uma delicia!

- Imagino... – disse Rangiku com um suspiro enquanto observava meio torto a comida que borbulhava nos pratos, perguntando-se se aquilo tinha vida própria.

Ela tinha o plano perfeito. Assim que Matsumoto dormisse, ela sairia. Àquela noite teria o Kurosaki-kun só para ela.

xxxx-xxxx

Rukia chegou até a sala do capitão do gobantai e surpreendeu-se quando do corredor já via as luzes acesas. Mais surpresa ainda ficou quando deu de cara com Ishida. O jovem parecia tímido quando a viu. Ele fechou o denreishinki que segurava entre os joelhos quando a viu.

- Kuchiki-san! – exclamou Ishida com um sorriso.

- Ishida! – sorriu Rukia reciprocamente. – Que faz aqui? Quer ficar essa noite por aqui?

Rukia aproveitava para checar o conjunto de hakama, shihakushou e kimono que estavam sobre a mesa, dobrados perfeitamente envoltos pelo obi branco e ao seu lado o haori branco impecável do gobantai. Havia preparado aquilo durante a manhã quando havia ido a uma reunião. Era só levar no dia seguinte para Ichigo.

- Não, Kuchiki-san. – e desviou o olhar. – Na verdade... me desculpe estar aqui a essa hora, mas é que acho que temos que conversar sobre a situação que falamos mais cedo e tomarmos uma... uma atitude.

Rukia apenas suspirou e assentiu. Estava arrasada. Ishida logo notou a palidez da pele da morena e, preocupado, levantou-se tocando em seus ombros.

- Que aconteceu, Kuchiki-san? Está tão abatida...

De inicio, Rukia apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente. O quincy a conduziu até a cadeira do capitão e se agachando segurou as mãos da amiga ao notar as lágrimas que ela tentava conter.

- Kuchiki-san... – ele chamou preocupado.

- Ah, me desculpa, Ishida... – Rukia ergueu a cabeça, encarando o amigo. – Eu... tive uma briga séria com o Ichigo agora...

- Com o Kurosaki? – indagou Ishida. – Por que, Kuchiki-san? Ele ainda está convalescendo...

- Adivinha?

- A Inoue-san estava lá?

- Pior. Ela fez muito pior. – ela recostou-se a cadeira, e com a mão que não estava em seu colo junto com a de Ishida, passou o dorso pela fronte, afastando a mecha do rosto. – Ela mentiu para o Ichigo que eu havia contado que ele havia lutado com Renji.

- Mas você mesma me pediu porque não podia contar. – Ishida complementou.

- Pois é. E quando cheguei... Ichigo me tratou... de uma forma horrível. – e algumas lágrimas ousaram a cair. – Cheguei a estapeá-lo. Depois... eu desmaiei e a discussão parou por ali.

- Kuchiki-san... – Ishida estalou a língua, consternado pelo relato da shinigami. - Você precisa descansar. – e afagou as mãos da amiga. – Se ficar assim vai ter um colapso a qualquer momento. – advertiu ele preocupado. – Temos que falar com Kurosaki. Ele tem que se afastar da Inoue-san... Tenho medo do que ela possa fazer, sinceramente. – e suspirou. – Ela pode causar qualquer mal a vocês por causa dessa obsessão. – pausou o rapaz desolado. - Eu não sei o que faço também, Kuchiki-san.

- Eu sei, Ishida... Você já faz muito por ela. Pena que ela não reconhece. – e sorriu com tristeza ao quincy que assentia.

- Acho que temos que falar a verdade para o Kurosaki. – ele agiu calculadamente. – Se o deixarmos com a Inoue-san ou o Abarai por perto... Não sei o que vai acontecer. E se ele agir com essa inocência, cairá nas mãos deles, cedo ou tarde.

- Concordo com você. – Rukia suspirou levando uma mão ao queixo. – Eu ainda não acredito no que eles foram capazes de fazer...

- Nem eu, Kuchiki-san. Inoue-san sempre foi uma pessoa tão boa... – refletiu Ishida. – Mas não podemos contar com isso se queremos a segurança do Kurosaki.

- Tem razão. – Rukia assentiu. – Mas ele acha que tenho ciúmes... Não crê em mim.

- Kuchiki-san! – Ishida chamou, seus olhos decididos. – Se ele não vai ouvir você... a mim ele vai ouvir!

- Ishida! – Rukia exclamou, admirada pela determinação dele. – Obrigada. Você é um grande amigo! Não só do Ichigo... Mas meu também. – declarou, fazendo o quincy corar.

- Conte comigo, Kuchiki-san! – ele ajeitou os óculos, acanhado.

- Digo o mesmo. – Rukia sorriu. – Amanhã, aliás, eu vou levar as roupas para o Ichigo. Ele vai receber alta. Podemos falar com ele. – explicou.

- Ótimo. Estarei aqui! – afirmou. - Aliás... Kuchiki-san, mudando de assunto... Queria perguntar uma coisa. – pausou hesitante. – Tem algo errado com sua reiatsu ultimamente? - indagou Ishida.

- Minha reiatsu? – piscou Rukia confusa. – Não... Não tem nada. – sorriu Rukia tentando tranquilizar o rapaz que parecia intrigado.

- É que... faz um tempo que... quando você está por perto sinto mais uma reiatsu além da sua.

Rukia arregalou os olhos. Chegou a estremecer e aquele movimento foi notado pelo quincy.

- Me desculpe perguntar é que... fiquei curioso. Inclusive agora quando chegou... senti que estava próxima e pensei que estava com outra pessoa. Mas é uma reiatsu muito fraca... Quase imperceptível. – e ajeitou os óculos com um riso. – Acho que sou cismado com isso de sentir reiatsu! – desconversou.

- Ishida...

Rukia chamou e o quincy encarou a morena que tinha um olhar repleto de seriedade.

- Aonde você sente exatamente essa reiatsu? – perguntou Rukia, temerosa.

- Hm... Não sei direito, Kuchiki-san. – disse ele meneando a cabeça para um lado e para outro enquanto a observava. – Parece vir do seu interior e se mistura com a sua. É engraçado.

Rukia lançou a cabeça para trás levando uma mão aos lábios. Era coincidência demais. Era impossível não ser o que pensava. Era evidente demais. Foi então que reunindo forças, ela voltou a fita-lo. O rapaz parecia confuso.

- Ishida! – Rukia o chamou, os olhos azuis se fitando. - Eu acho que...

A morena se conteve, as safiras marejadas enquanto ela baixava a cabeça.

- Kuchiki-san... – Ishida chamou preocupado. – Me diga.

- Acho que eu... o Ichigo e eu fizemos algo... muito errado. – pausou Rukia, angustiada.

- Me conte, Kuchiki-san. Pode confiar.

Ela encarou os olhos azuis dele e então baixou a cabeça novamente.

Respirou fundo antes, sentindo o rosto umedecer pelas lágrimas.

- Ishida... – pausou. – eu vou ter um filho... do Ichigo!

xxxx-xxxx

Inoue chegava ao gobantai com o sol já nascendo. Apesar de ainda escuro, ela só conseguiu chegar àquela hora da manhã, passando das cinco, devido ao toque de recolher instaurado desde a rebelião de Aizen.

Após comer do jantar de Inoue, Matsumoto acabou passando mal e ficou acordada a noite inteira. Infelizmente ela não se contentava em ficar quieta e, falante como sempre, a tenente aproveitou para passar todas as horas sem sono para conversar com Inoue sobre seus amores no passado, fofocas da Seireitei, quem havia saído com quem, etc. Enfim, quando finalmente a tenente caiu no sono esperou até conseguir sair e se dirigir até o gobantai.

- Espero que o Kurosaki-kun não esteja acordado quando eu chegar...

Assim que chegou ela notou a sala aberta. Uma pequena fresta na porta que dava para o jardim de inverno abria caminho para a garota que entrou sem fazer barulho, deixando as sapatilhas vermelhas na grama antes de subir no assoalho de madeira.

Ao adentrar, receosa, caminhou pela sala e percorreu com os olhos ao redor. Achou a zangetsu de Ichigo encostada a parede próxima a sua mesa e ali encontrou as vestes já arrumadas de seu amado. Repleta de perversidade, um sorriso que transbordava malicia cruzou o belo rosto de Orihime.

- Ah... a Kuchiki-san deixou tudo prontinho...

E aquele sorriso logo se converteu em uma risadinha quando ela tomou as vestes em seus braços, aspirando ao aroma de seu Kurosaki-kun.

Correu para o Yonbantai. O sol raiava e com ele, um novo dia nascia para Orihime. Um dia em que mais uma vez declarava sua vitória sobre Rukia.

xxxx-xxxx

- Kurosaki-kun, tem certeza que não quer ajuda?

A dona da voz preocupada observava o esforço do shinigami que, sentado sobre o leito, em um esforço penoso tentava vestir o kimono branco.

- Não! – resmungou Ichigo com o rosto contorcido em dor.

Mesmo ainda não estando completamente curado, Ichigo tentava se recompor para aquela tarde na qual receberia alta do yonbantai. Vestir o hakama havia sido a pior parte, a qual teve de realizar sozinho. Ainda não conseguia se curvar, e se colocar de pé sem apoio ainda era sinônimo de martírio ao jovem capitão. Quem havia o auxiliado a colocar suas meias e sandálias havia sido Inoue Orihime. E como estava agradecido a garota! Logo cedo ela tinha ido ao Gobantai buscar as vestes arrumadas do capitão para sua saída do leito que ocupara desde seu confronto com Renji. E pensar que Rukia não conseguira fazê-lo a tempo e teria deixado a tarefa para a visitante... Ichigo então se levantou, mudando a estratégia para algo que não fizesse sua espinha se partir de novo.

- Espere, Kurosaki-kun!

A voz melodiosa chamou e quando deu por si a garota tomara a veste branca das mãos de Ichigo. O rapaz, confuso, assistiu quando ela cuidadosamente depositou o braço esquerdo dele na manga e em seguida o direito. Tudo com bastante cautela para não incomodar algum ferimento. Enquanto isso, uma onda de calor intensa cruzava a espinha de Inoue e preenchia seu ser. Tocava o peito bem definido de Ichigo que estava à mostra, apesar de em muitas partes estar enfaixado pelo curativo recém-feito por Hanatarou.

- I... Inoue? – Ichigo gaguejou.

E antes que pudesse prosseguir, ela pegou o shihakushou que estava devidamente dobrado sobre a cama e abriu a larga veste negra, fazendo o mesmo procedimento que havia realizado com o kimono branco. Enquanto percorria seus braços, as pontas dos dedos de Inoue aproveitavam para dedilhar a macia pele do jovem, tocar um pouco os músculos do braço que eram tão firmes.

Ichigo estava corado e aquele toque de Inoue só serviu para lhe aumentar o rubor na face. Estava embaraçado.

Foi quando Inoue então lhe puxou a aba frontal do hakama para adentrar as pontas da veste que remanesciam pendendo para fora. Encabulada e corada tanto quanto ele, Inoue ergueu o rosto, as mãos ainda suspendendo a aba. Ichigo engoliu seco ao encarar os olhos de tons acinzentados que pareciam dominados por uma espécie de poder. O encantamento que ela tinha por Ichigo a tirava de si. Estava ali, tocando-lhe de uma forma tão intima.

Contrastando com aquele encantamento, incomodado com a atmosfera densa que havia se instaurado, Ichigo limpou a garganta e se pronunciou:

- Deixa que eu faço essa parte! – anunciou ele, a mão tocando na dela sutilmente a retirando.

Ichigo virou-se de costas, suspirando. Estava tenso. Ajeitou o shihakushou por dentro do hakama. Inoue admirava com desejo a graciosidade dos movimentos dele. Ichigo sutilmente se curvou levando a mão ao peito ao sentir a dor lhe atormentar, pegou o obi que estava aberto sobre a cama e envolveu sua cintura com a faixa alva, levando as pontas para trás e quando tentou alcança-las para realizar a segunda volta, sentiu que alguém as havia pegado. Olhou por cima do ombro para ver a garota lhe sorrir com as duas pontas em mãos.

- Deixe comigo, Kurosaki-kun!

Animada e sorridente, Inoue cruzou novamente a faixa em sua cintura, esgueirando-se pelo corpo de seu amado, aspirando o perfume masculino que ele exalava e, além disso, mais profundamente, o aroma de sua pele.

Chegou a sua frente e começou a dar o nó e o laço. Ichigo observou incomodado. Sentia-se sufocado e envergonhado da garota estar lhe ajudando, ainda mais porque eram nítidas demais as intenções de Inoue que já não eram mais segundas. Elas iam muito além disso.

Mas Inoue havia lhe ajudado até agora. Havia ficado com ele durante toda a noite, segundo ela relatou quando ele acordou e fora cedo ao seu esquadrão pegar suas roupas. Inoue havia lhe contado também que a baixinha havia pedido que as levasse para Ichigo, estaria ocupada e não teria tempo. Não podia maltrata-la. Se fizesse aquilo, estava concordando com aquele ciúme bobo que Rukia sentia. Rukia... Ela não havia vindo visita-lo desde ontem à noite. Será que estava tão magoada que não acompanharia quando saísse dali? Ele pensava quando sentiu o nó do laço apertar e olhou para baixo.

Inoue levantou os olhos com os lábios entreabertos, atordoada e sem ação pela proximidade com seu amado Kurosaki-kun. As mãos não soltaram o obi e Ichigo chegou a erguer um pouco mais o rosto, tentando evitar um contato maior. Ela estava praticamente colada nele.

- I... Inoue... O quê...

Ichigo gaguejava, tentando dar um passo para trás. A respiração de Inoue em contato com seu pescoço.

- Ku... Ku...rosaki-kun... – balbuciou Inoue parecendo estar enfeitiçada pelo castanho dos olhos de seu amado.

Com um estrondo a porta se abriu. Ichigo, defronte a ela, pôde visualizar quem pairava assistindo-os, mas a pessoa não entrou. Os azuis dos olhos de Rukia cintilaram avidamente quando os arregalou em choque. Ao notar o entreabrir dos lábios de Ichigo que ficou sem voz naquele movimento, Inoue virou-se para trás ainda segurando o obi do shinigami.

- Kuchiki-san! – ela chamou, um sorriso repleto de perversidade em seus lábios e uma mão mais ousada escorregou pelo obi, encorajada pela provocativa, deslizando com sensualidade pela cintura do rapaz.

Ichigo estava mais concentrado na amada que não tinha a mínima reação. Nem ao menos reagiu a investida de Inoue. Rukia acabara de ver Inoue dependurada em Ichigo, os dois em uma distância ridícula para não definir uma situação amorosa. O mundo dela girou quando se virou para trás em um único movimento e correu.

- Rukia! – Ichigo gritou, afastando Inoue sem cerimônia.

Ele havia a empurrado com tanta força que Inoue chegou a perder o equilíbrio, mas antes que ela pudesse sequer resmungar, Ichigo também tombou para o lado quando tentou correr atrás de sua tenente.

- Merda! – Ichigo xingou, irado.

- Kurosaki-kun!

Ichigo virou-se para trás e viu a garota com aquele olhar inocente, mas de inocente... ela nada tinha. Ele semicerrou os olhos castanhos que cintilaram vermelho, ardendo em raiva da armação que parecia calculada de Inoue. A garota chegou a se retrair temendo a reação do shinigami.

Ichigo estalou a língua e se reergueu. Foi até a parede onde havia duas muletas e se apoiou nelas. Ao vê-lo de forma tão miserável se equilibrando nelas e deixando o quarto, o coração de Inoue se apertou quando correu até Ichigo, estendendo uma mão para segura-lo.

- Kurosaki-kun, você ainda não...

- Cala a boca, Inoue! – vociferou Ichigo ao voltar-se para ela.

Inoue se encolheu levando a mão que era estendida em direção ao amado aos lábios. Estava chocada. Ichigo jamais havia se dirigido a ela com tanta agressividade. "Será que fui atrevida?" - perguntou-se. Ali Orihime ficou assistindo o jovem partir, obstinado em encontrar ela. Sempre ela. Não adiantava ficar ao seu lado, não adiantava fazer de tudo por ele. Tinha que eliminar Rukia de seu caminho. Melhor, da vida de Ichigo.

- Rukia!

Os gritos de Ichigo eram acompanhados pela corrida que ele tentava realizar se equilibrando nas muletas. Atravessou os corredores e nada. Não a encontrava.

- Rukia!

Foi quando finalmente a encontrou, quase na porta de saída do alojamento do yonbantai. Ao ouvir sua voz, a pequena olhou para trás. De inicio pensou em ignora-lo, mas vendo seu estado, não o deixaria ali. Rukia apenas parou, voltando a ficar de costas sem encara-lo.

- Rukia! – Ichigo chamou quando tocou em seu braço.

- Afaste-se, Ichigo! – ordenou Rukia ao girar o braço para se desvencilhar do toque dele.

- Rukia, não é nada do que está pensando! – explicou-se.

- Não estou pensando em nada, Ichigo! – e Rukia o encarou, os olhos azuis marejados porém firmes. – É o que eu vi! Só isso!

- Rukia... – Ichigo chamou. – A Inoue estava ajudando a me vestir...

- Ah... – Rukia assentia, sorrindo de forma irônica. – Sim, ela estava te vestindo... Que coisa boa, não é, Ichigo? Então não precisa de mim aqui se ela está te ajudando tanto!

Rukia deu-lhe as costas, mas Ichigo segurou com firmeza o pulso da pequena. Ele gemeu baixinho quando sentiu a dor de seus ferimentos se intensificar, o que fez Rukia contorcer o rosto angustiada ao vê-lo sofrer, mas ao mesmo tempo não podia fraquejar. Permaneceu em seu lugar.

- Rukia, a Inoue veio me ajudar. É só. Ela estava sim agindo estranha agora... Foi muito vergonhoso, mas não tinha como maltrata-la agora... Me entenda, por favor. Você é quem eu amo.

Rukia permanecia com os braços cruzados apesar de Ichigo a segura-la. Ela se balançava tentando espantar a raiva que lhe preenchia. Mordiscou o lábio inferior, a lembrança do beijo ainda avida em sua mente.

- Rukia...

A voz grossa, porém suave de Ichigo voltou a lhe chamar. E como resistir aquele chamado dele? Ela engoliu as lágrimas, a mão de Ichigo pressionando suavemente o seu braço.

- A Inoue... – Rukia sussurrava. - te beijou.

- QUÊ? – Ichigo exclamou espantado.

- É isso mesmo. – explicou. – Eu não havia dito antes porque não queria te colocar contra ela. Mas quando ela veio aqui te curar, eu saí por um instante do quarto e quando voltei ela estava lhe beijando.

- Rukia...

Culpa preencheu o âmago de Ichigo. Lembrou-se do mal-estar de Rukia que havia sido causado porque havia lhe ofendido para defender Inoue... Ichigo nem sabia o que ela estava passando. Ele bufou, levando a mão a testa enquanto tentava processar tudo aquilo. Soltou então as muletas e a abraçou firmemente. Rukia, surpresa com o gesto súbito do substituto, apenas se aconchegou naquele calor que o peito dele emanava. Aquele calor que há tanto não sentia. Ichigo afagou seus cabelos enquanto a pressionava em seus braços.

- Me desculpa, Rukia. – pausou, estalando a língua. – Tenho feito você passar por momentos difíceis. Deve estar sendo demais para você... Mas eu te prometo. – e se afastou, pousando as mãos uma em cada maçã do rosto de porcelana enquanto os olhos castanhos penetravam profundamente nos azuis. – Eu te amo mais que tudo, Rukia. Não duvide disso! – sussurrou.

E os lábios do rapaz tocaram a fronte de Rukia em um beijo repleto de ternura. A shinigami deixou uma teimosa lágrima verter, mas assim que ela o fez, Ichigo que ainda tinha as mãos em seu rosto dedilhou o pequeno córrego e o secou.

- Kurosaki!

Ichigo ergueu o rosto para ver quem se aproximava. Era Ishida, que vinha correndo, parecia atrasado.

- Me desculpe o atraso, Kuchiki-san. – ofegante ele ajeitou os óculos sobre o nariz ao se aproximar.

- Tudo bem, Ishida. Ao menos isso serviu para o Ichigo ver o que está acontecendo.

- O quê? – o quincy arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

- É... – Ichigo corou, sabia que Ishida e Inoue estavam namorando. – Me desculpe, Ishida. Não sei o que se passa com a Inoue.

Ishida suspirou, sentindo-se feliz pelo apoio do amigo que infelizmente tinha que ver como rival.

Rukia aproveitou para ajudar Ichigo a se sentar no beiral de madeira da varanda do lugar e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Não se preocupe. – Ishida respondeu. – O que importa agora, Kurosaki, é que você fique distante da Inoue-san e do Abarai. – explicou.

- Distante? Mas por quê? – contestou Ichigo confuso.

- Do Renji acho que nem tem porque perguntar, não é? – Rukia se inclinou para frente. – Mas isso vale também para a Inoue.

- Por quê? Descobriram alguma coisa? – o jovem piscou.

Uryuu e Rukia se entreolharam, então a garota assentiu ao quincy que estalou a língua e retirou do bolso da calça algo que chamou a atenção de Ichigo.

- Denreishinki? – exclamou ele. – Ah, já sei. Ishida, quer ser shinigami também, não é? – orgulhoso, Ichigo cruzou os braços. – Não adianta. Não posso te...

E antes que continuasse a se vangloriar, Rukia deu-lhe um cascudo, forçando-o a retomar o foco. Ele massageou a cabeça no lugar atingido quando então Ishida abriu o aparelho e mexendo um pouco o estendeu para o jovem que estava sentado.

Ichigo tomou de suas mãos e a expressão antes tranquila modificou-se completamente. As mensagens no exato dia em que havia sido atacado por Renji e o aviso que havia recebido do tenente para vir lhe curar... Boquiaberto, o shinigami não tinha palavras para se expressar.

- É isso que está acontecendo, Ichigo. – Rukia quebrou o silêncio.

- Essa mensagem... – e apontou a eles. – foi no mesmo dia em que o Renji me encontrou e armou aquela cilada... – Ichigo balançou a cabeça negativamente.

Rukia piscou, confusa enquanto observava a data de recebimento, quando então tudo parecia surgir mais claramente.

- É verdade! – Rukia cobriu os lábios, incrédula.

- Então é pior que pensamos. – comentou Uryuu ao fechar o aparelho. – Inoue-san havia combinado com Abarai que quando o ferisse, ela viria curar o Kurosaki.

O olhar de Ichigo estava perdido no nada. Os lábios entreabertos tentando ainda encontrar uma resposta para aquilo. A mente trabalhando a mil. Por que Inoue não havia lhe curado totalmente? Será que seria capaz disso? Não. Inoue era... uma boa garota.

- Não... Não é verdade. – Ichigo balançou a cabeça e a expressão de espanto se dissolveu em um riso. – É mera coincidência. Inoue jamais faria isso! – e riu.

- Ichigo! – Rukia chamou, não acreditando na inocência do rapaz.

- Vocês estão loucos! A Inoue veio aqui me ajudar. É isso! – afirmou Ichigo decidido. – Aliás, eu deixei que ela ficasse aqui na Soul Society até eu me recuperar.

- O quê? – indignada, Rukia exclamou.

Rukia sentiu as lágrimas voltaram a brotar. Estava tão angustiada já e vê-lo cego daquela maneira lhe frustrava. Ishida, ao ver seu estado, apenas apertou de leve seu ombro num afago e passando pela menina, chegou até o substituto. Sem cerimônias ele puxou Ichigo pelo shihakushou, levando seu rosto a ficar colado com o dele. Ichigo arregalou os olhos, assustado.

- Escuta aqui, Kurosaki! – e intensificou o aperto. – Estamos aqui porque estamos preocupados com o seu bem! – exclamou. – Quer se matar? Porque é isso o que a Inoue-san e o Abarai vão fazer com você se continuar agindo assim! QUER? – e o sacudiu.

- Ishida... – Ichigo gaguejou, assustado com a atitude do rapaz.

Ishida então o soltou e ajeitou suas roupas. O quincy suspirou encabulado de agir daquela forma.

- A Kuchiki-san está toda preocupada aqui! – apontou a garota.

Rukia arregalou os olhos quando se lembrou da revelação que fizera na noite anterior. Suplicara para que o quincy nada dissesse e o amigo, solícito como sempre, aceitou a confissão da shinigami, com a condição de que não demoraria a revelar isso a Ichigo.

Ichigo penalizou-se novamente ao vê-la. Rukia estava diferente... Havia um brilho nos seus olhos que lhe transmitia tanta fragilidade e mesmo assim tanta ternura. Parecia mais feminina, seus trejeitos eram graciosos. Chegou a ruborizar ao encara-la por um instante em que pareceu estar fora de si apenas a admira-la.

- Vocês tem razão. – ele suspirou. – Mas eu não... consigo acreditar nisso! – e cerrou os punhos nos joelhos.

- Ishida-kun?

Os dois shinigami e o quincy se viraram para assistir a humana que aparecia do interior do alojamento do yonbantai. Ichigo que rangia os dentes ainda indignado chegou a, em um ímpeto, tentar se reerguer mas foi impedido por Ishida. Inoue tremeu um pouco quando viu o olhar ainda raivoso do shinigami.

- Que faz aqui? – ela indagou curiosa.

- O mesmo que você. – respondeu. – Vim ver o Kurosaki. Aliás, já está quase na hora de sua alta, não é? Acho que é melhor a Inoue-san e eu irmos. – anunciou Ishida quando tocou o braço da namorada.

- Irmos? – e a Orihime contorceu o rosto em desagrado. – A lugar algum! O Kurosaki-kun me deixou ficar aqui o tempo que eu quiser! Disse que posso ver o trabalho dele como capitão e...

- Inoue. – foi a vez de Ichigo se pronunciar quando se levantou auxiliado por Rukia que o amparou.

Ao ouvir seu nome, os olhos dela voltaram somente a ele. O rapaz ergueu o rosto e serenamente disse.

- Não quero que fique aqui.

- Anh? – ela piscou confusa. – Mas você disse que... – e foi só nesse momento que ela processou a verdadeira frase que ele havia dito. – Não... Não me quer aqui?

- Não. – Ichigo respondeu. – Inoue, vá com o Ishida.

- Mas por quê? – ela exclamou virando-se para Rukia. – O que eu fiz, Kuchiki-san? – clamou.

Rukia nada respondeu. Ela permaneceu calada apenas a apoiar o rapaz.

- Kurosaki-kun...

- Muito obrigado por ter me curado... – agradeceu Ichigo de maneira falsa. Sabia que ela não havia gasto nem um pingo da reiatsu para cura-lo.

- Mas você ainda não está bem, Kurosaki-kun! Mal consegue andar. – explicou ela. – Ao seu lado posso sempre estar...

- Não, Inoue! – ele interrompeu em um brado. – Eu não vou ficar servindo de saco de pancadas pro Renji enquanto você brinca que me cura. – explicou.

Lágrimas vieram aos olhos de uma ofendida Orihime. A princesa se encolheu, mordiscando os lábios não crendo no que ouvia.

- Do que está falando, Kurosaki-kun? – Inoue soluçou e então fitou o denreishinki nas mãos de Rukia. Gelou. – Eu... Como assim?

- Eu já sei de tudo. – ele revelou. – Nunca esperei isso de você, Inoue. Sempre a vi como uma boa garota. – pausou. – Enquanto estiver armando intrigas entre a Rukia e eu, ou tentando fazer algo contra nós, Inoue, fique longe, por favor. Não quero ter que erguer minha espada contra você.

A ameaça de Ichigo transformou o clima denso em algo mais pesado ainda. Ishida apenas ajeitou os óculos, abstendo-se de comentar qualquer coisa. Rukia, por sua vez, permaneceu calada, nem ao menos ousando encarar a menina que se afogava em lágrimas diante de seu amado.

- Kurosaki-kun! Isso são mentiras! Eu juro! Eu te curei!

- Não, Inoue. Por favor. Vá embora. Estou te pedindo. – e virou-se para Ishida. – Ishida, pode levar a Inoue com você?

- C-Claro. – o rapaz que estava sem graça pela situação assentiu.

Ichigo chegou a menear a cabeça para agradecer mas logo sentiu a dor forte cruzar sua espinha. Se não fosse o amparo de Rukia, provavelmente teria ido ao chão.

- Ichigo! – Rukia chamou preocupada. – Já estamos tempo demais aqui, Ichigo. Melhor voltar a se deitar até a hora de sairmos. – avisou a shinigami.

- Kurosaki-kun! – e levando as mãos na altura das presilhas, Inoue correu até ele. – Eu te cur...

- Afaste-se! – bradou o substituto, ignorando a dor que lhe atingira com a agitação. – Inoue, não faça nada. – ele fitou furioso os olhos cianeto da menina. - Apenas vá embora, eu te peço.

- Kurosaki-kun... – ela chamou chorosa.

- Vamos, Inoue-san. – Ishida, entristecido pela situação que surgira entre os nakamas, apoiou a mão ao ombro da namorada. – Kuchiki-san, cuide do Kurosaki. – pediu, fazendo a shinigami assentir. – E daquilo... também, ok?

Rukia gelou mas assentiu. Sentiu-se acalentada pela preocupação de Ishida. Sabia muito bem ao que ele se referia. Ela amparou Ichigo até o interior do alojamento enquanto Ishida levava a chorosa Orihime consigo. Como haviam descoberto?

- Kurosaki-kun... – ela resmungou entre um soluço e outro.

xxxx-xxxx

Na sala do capitão do rokubantai encontrava-se agora sentado na mesa diante de Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji. O tenente que havia sido libertado após três dias de prisão voltava a se apresentar a seu superior, sendo que o nobre não parecia estar muito feliz com a alforria do ruivo.

- Taichou! Soube que o Ichigo está saindo do Yonbantai hoje. – afirmou animado.

- Sim. – ele assentiu sem encarar o ruivo. Organizava alguns documentos. – A Rukia está com ele.

O comentário de Byakuya atravessava a alma de Renji que engoliu a seco.

– Espero que assim ela consiga se acalmar um pouco. Não come nem dorme há dias direito... Me lembra até... – e Byakuya, comedido, suspirou, interrompendo sua própria fala ao ter a lembrança da esposa em sua mente.

- Anh? – o ruivo indagou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Esqueça. – e terminou lhe entregando uma pequena resma de folhas. – Leve para o juusanbantai por favor. São alguns documentos da transferência da Rukia que ainda estão comigo.

- Sim, senhor. – Renji assentiu quando recebeu os papéis.

Byakuya assistiu ao tenente se levantar e caminhar até a porta quando este voltou para trás parecendo ter esquecido algo.

- Que houve?

- Taichou... – e se curvou. – Se me dá licença, posso ir visitar o... Kurosaki-taichou?

Byakuya contorceu o rosto confuso. Aquilo soava estranho demais aos ouvidos do nobre.

- Acho que ele não gostaria de receber sua visita. E aliás, Kurosaki Ichigo não voltará ao serviço tão cedo. – avisou.

- Mas quero... pedir desculpas!

Byakuya sentia sinceridade nas palavras de Renji. Parecia tão obstinado...

- Faça o que quiser.

Foi tudo que o capitão disse. Renji voltou a se curvar, desta vez em agradecimento e partiu.

Ele pediria desculpas a Ichigo... e ganharia um presente em troca.

xxxx-xxxx

- Ahhh! Quanto tempo!

Ichigo lançou-se a cadeira de sua mesa assim que Rukia que o amparava lhe soltou. Ele abriu um largo sorriso quando procurou a foto que havia sobre a mesa, mas quando deu por si, o porta-retratos não estava lá.

- Ei, Rukia! – chamou a garota que abria as janelas dos aposentos do capitão.

- Diga! – ela gritou para que Ichigo a ouvisse.

- Onde está o porta-retratos da minha mesa? – indagou ele curioso.

- Ué, na sua mesa! Aonde mais? – respondeu Rukia quando sentiu algo fino como uma agulha perfurar os pés que estavam descalços.

Ela soltou um grito agudo quando Ichigo ouviu um baque surdo.

- Rukia? – ele exclamou ao ouvi-la.

Apoiando-se a parede, Ichigo caminhou o mais rápido que pôde até o quarto para encontrar a pequena shinigami sentada ao chão, o pé esvaindo sangue com o caco de vidro fincado na pele.

- Droga! – ela reclamou.

- Rukia! – Ichigo chamou, preocupado. – Mas... que foi isso?

Foi quando Ichigo fitou o chão e viu os cacos do porta-retratos espalhados no chão junto da foto.

- Mas... como isso veio parar aqui dentro? – e estalou a língua angustiado ao fita-la tentando retirar o pedaço fincado na sola do pé. – Calma, Rukia, já vou ver isso! Eu vou buscar uma gaze e vou tirar isso daí!

Ichigo foi até a sala ao lado buscar algo para fazer o curativo da shinigami que após um pouco de custo e uma dor lancinante, conseguiu tirar o caco preso ao pé. Não havia dúvidas de quem havia feito aquilo e aquela certeza lhe trazia muito mais dor que o próprio ferimento.

- Droga... – ela resmungou tentando se reerguer. – Ichigo! Já consegui! Pode...

Os olhos azuis estatizaram ao ver uma sombra se projetar no assoalho de madeira encobrindo a sua. Ela chegou a tentar se virar para ver quem era, mas antes que pudesse, uma mão envolta com um pano encobriu seu nariz e lábios. Chegou a tentar dizer algo, mas sua voz abafada por alguém que presumia ser um homem pela força e pelo tamanho de sua mão não conseguiram chamar Ichigo. Tudo tinha sido muito rápido e uma sensação de intenso torpor dominou seu corpo. A vista escureceu e tudo que ela pôde ver foi um par de olhos cor-de-mel.

- Agora acabou para você, Rukia. Você é minha agora. E nunca mais vai ver o Ichigo!

Era sua última cartada e ele tinha certeza que desta viria sua vitória.

_Continua..._


	22. Impacto

_- Me deixem ir! _

_- Kurosaki-taichou! _

_- Eu já mandei me deixarem ir! _

_Já fazia mais de seis horas que Ichigo era impedido de deixar o gobantai. Ele gritava desesperado. Só não havia saído dali porque Hinamori havia chamado dois oficiais que o seguravam para que o capitão não deixasse o esquadrão._

_A lembrança da noite anterior ainda ávida em sua mente... _

"

_Procurando pelas gavetas, abrindo-as e fechando-as, Ichigo estava a procura algo que servisse para limpar o ferimento do pé de Rukia. Não achava em lugar algum. _

_- Aonde será que Rukia enfiou aquilo quando veio pra cá? – e abriu uma das portas laterais do móvel. – Eu lembro que Hinamori guardava..._

_Ele estancou ao sentir a reiatsu tão conhecida. Um frio correu sua espinha e largando o pote de algodão e o pequeno rolo de gaze que tinha nas mãos, Ichigo correu com o que pode, por mais que ainda forçasse a si mesmo aquilo. Ouviu alguns gemidos que pareciam pedir socorro, a voz conhecida da shinigami, tudo aquilo multiplicando o caminho do corredor até o quarto. _

_- Rukia!_

_Ichigo exclamou ao adentrar o quarto e tudo que encontrou foi a porta do jardim-de-inverno escancarada, a cortina esvoaçando sendo conduzida pelo vento. E no assoalho, segui/ndo o caminho até a parte exterior, estava o sangue de Rukia respingado. Ele estalou a língua. Desesperado, caminhou em passos firmes, impossibilitado de correr, mesmo que cambaleasse, até o jardim. Os olhos castanhos percorriam o chão e então viram o rastro que se fazia e ainda antes da cerca de madeira terminava._

"

_- Rukia! – Ichigo gritou, as mãos jogando em um único movimento os cabelos para trás e apertando-os no alto da cabeça. Ele estava tomado pelo desespero. – Rukia! – gritou mais uma vez para o vento._

_- Kurosaki-taichou! _

_E voltando sua atenção para a porta do jardim, Ichigo encarou Hinamori que estava apoiada ao batente, os olhos arregalados sem entender o cenho franzido de seu capitão._

_- O que aconteceu? – ela indagou, preocupada._

_- Preciso ir. – foi tudo que um atordoado Ichigo disse enquanto tinha os olhos vagos._

_Hinamori não entendeu quando o capitão voltou a adentrar o lugar, ignorando sua presença e passando ligeiro ao seu lado, foi até a espada apoiada a parede. A tenente, exasperada, correu até ele._

_- Kurosaki-taichou! Que pensa que está fazendo? – questionou Hinamori, intrigada e ao mesmo tempo preocupada com a atitude do capitão que ainda convalescia._

_- Eu vou atrás da Rukia, Hinamori-san. – Ichigo afirmou, jogando a zangetsu para trás e contorcendo o rosto logo em seguida, sentindo a dor de suportar o peso da gigante lâmina._

_- Mas o que aconteceu? – ela ergueu as mãos tentando contê-lo. – Kurosaki-taichou, o senhor está em repouso! Não pode..._

_- Hinamori! – Ichigo gritou fazendo Hinamori se calar, assustada. Ele respirou fundo e então retomou seu tom de voz habitual, tentando manter o pouco de calma que ainda não tinha sido destruído. – O Renji levou a Rukia!_

"

_Kurosaki-taichou! O Kuchiki-taichou já está ciente do desaparecimento da Kuchiki-fukutaichou! – Hinamori explicava tentando acalma-lo. – O rokubantai já está todo atrás dela! Acalme-se! Ainda não pode lutar! _

_- Hinamori-san, eu só quero ir atrás da Rukia! – bradou Ichigo tendo os braços segurados por cada oficial que o prendia. _

_- A Unohana-taichou ordenou que ficasse em repouso, Kurosaki-taichou!_

_- Dane-se o que a Unohana-san disse! – vociferava Ichigo quando se soltou do aperto dos oficiais. – Eu vou buscar a Rukia! – exclamou._

_Ele cambaleou em seu caminho até a espada encostada a parede, tendo o mesmo interrompido pela tenente Hinamori, essa que se colocou em seu caminho e impediu que prosseguisse._

_- Kurosaki-taichou! Seu estado não é bom e devido a um combate com o Abarai-kun! – relembrou. – Enfrenta-lo de novo e debilitado é suicídio! _

_- Não me importo! – o rapaz obstinado empurrou Hinamori para o lado, tirando-a de seu caminho. – Eu vou atrás da Rukia! – e voltou-se a eles ao pegar zangetsu. – Não importa que seja a última coisa que eu faça na minha vida!_

"

xxxx-xxxx

N.A.: Oie, gente. O capítulo acabou saindo agora de noite, já que meu noivo Jorge André estava aqui para revisar e estamos comemorando o spoilerRetorno da Rukia ao manga/spoiler! *_* Esse capítulo tá enorme! Muito mesmo! Me perdoem! Mas eu tive que fazer isso! Ele é especial demais e acho que vai rolar algo que todos esperam há um bom tempo! ^_^ Surpresa! Muito obrigada a todos que tem deixado reviews! Me fazem muito bem e me dão muita força pra continuar esse projeto que eu sustento já semanalmente há alguns meses, né, gente? XD Então vamos lá! Muito obrigada a todos que mesmo sem deixar review lêem, eu acompanho os hits e só isso já me deixa MUITO feliz. Agradecimentos mais que especiais a Mela-cham, Nanda, Dalila, Mili Black, JJDani, Ana Paula, Kynn-chan, Pamilla. ^^

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capítulo 22: Impacto.**

xxx-xxxx

Os olhos azuis se abriram de forma lenta, quase dolorosa, ofuscados pelos raios solares. Fortes pelo amanhecer, eles penetravam pelas aberturas que haviam na madeira apodrecida que compunha as paredes que a cercava. Rukia piscou uma, duas vezes. O corpo dormente e a cabeça latejando lhe davam uma impressão de que havia dormido por um século. Ainda zonza, não sabia identificar onde estava. Lentamente ergueu-se do futon rasgado no qual estava deitada e se surpreendeu ao olhar para si mesma e não se ver com as vestes de shinigami. No lugar da típica roupa negra estava um kimono de tons violeta e estampas florais amarelas. A cintura envolvida por um obi vinho. Como havia vindo parar ali? E quem havia lhe trocado?

E um barulho que vinha do lado de fora da casa fez com que ela se assustasse. Ajoelhou-se no futon levando a mão à cabeça, tentando aliviar a dor que latejava em sua testa. Engatinhando até a janela para não ser vista, a cada passo ela ouvia mais o som de madeira queimando. Receosa, sem querer ser descoberta, sutilmente ergueu a cabeça para fitar o lado de fora.

- Já terminei de troca-la, Abarai-san.

E para sua descrença lá estava o ruivo agachado diante de um pequeno punhado de madeira em brasa sobre o qual ele parecia cozinhar algo que, pelo aroma que não podia negar, era ótimo, parecia peixe. E o tenente também não usava suas vestes de shinigami. Usava um kimono de tons beges, bem mais simples que o de Rukia. Ao seu lado estava uma mulher que se vestia também de forma simples. Um kimono curto de tons salmão e uma saia longa azul clara. Os cabelos bem presos no alto da cabeça e a bela aparência da mulher de pele alva chamaram atenção da shinigami que assistia pela janela.

- Ela não acordou? – o ruivo piscou para a outra.

- Ainda não. Espero que não tenha errado na dose, Abarai-san. – advertiu.

Rukia sentiu o coração errar uma batida. Do que ela estava falando?

- Não se preocupe. – Renji parecia pensativo enquanto parava de abanar o fogo com um leque de folhas que tinha em mãos. – Fiz exatamente como disse. Era melhor roubar algo do juunibantai para deixar a Rukia desacordada...

- Se soubesse usar kidou, não precisaria apelar a algo tão arriscado.

A mulher zombeteira parecia conhecer bem o tenente que retorceu os lábios e franziu o cenho, nada satisfeito com o comentário dela.

Renji deu de ombros, coçando a nuca descoberta pelos cabelos presos.

- Abarai-san tem muita sorte. – ela disse desinteressada. - É uma jovem muito bonita. Tem um belo corpo...

O comentário da mulher fez o tenente corar e, timidamente desconversou.

- Bem, só espero que ela acorde lo...

Renji ainda falava quando se virou para a porta caindo aos pedaços do casebre envelhecido, deparou-se com a bela figura de Rukia. A morena se apoiava ao batente, o ferimento do pé ainda doía, apesar de estar devidamente tratado e enfaixado, e seja lá o que haviam usado para lhe desacordar, ainda a deixava zonza. Os olhos azuis arregalados e a expressão que misturava indignação com pavor. Do que mais Renji era capaz?

- Rukia! – e ao chama-la, um largo sorriso se abria em seus lábios.

E largando as folhas, Renji correu até a pequena. Rukia, temerosa, deu um passo para trás. Assim que se aproximou da shinigami, ele abriu os braços e a envolveu em um caloroso e intenso abraço. Rukia ficou simplesmente sem reação. Não havia como negar aquele aconchego no qual ele demonstrava tanto sentimento. Ele apoiou a cabeça da morena contra seu peito. E ao erguer seu rosto, Rukia viu o sorriso satisfeito nos lábios de Renji. Aquilo não estava certo.

- Renji... – afastou-se. – Renji, o que está acontecendo?

- Gostou do kimono? – perguntou, ignorando completamente a pergunta da shinigami.

- Renji... Eu...

- Aliás, espere um pouco que o almoço já está ficando pronto! – e caminhou de volta até aonde cozinhava. – Quase que deixo queimar! – comentou com um riso.

O ruivo tentava a todo custo não permitir que ela falasse, interrompendo-a e sobrepondo sua fala. Rukia estava confusa e um tanto quanto atordoada com aquela situação.

- Renji!

- Ah, já sei! Quer tomar um banho, não é? Bem... aqui essa casa não tem como, mas tem um rio logo ali. – apontou para a esquerda onde realmente ao lado da casa estava um rio, coisa que a pequena nem notara. – Pode ir lá! Cuidado com seu pé. Já cuidei dele.

E diante do silêncio que lhe era imposto de forma doce e delicada, Rukia não tinha escolha a não ser observar o rapaz. Ele sorria feito bobo, vivendo naquela realidade que não lhe pertencia. O que ele estava pensando?

Ao menos não havia feito mal algum a ela, a não ser lhe dopar para trazê-la ali. Não podia se dar ao luxo de enfrenta-lo ou fugir. Não sabia qual seria a reação do tenente e agora que esperava um filho, não podia ousar daquela maneira.

Mas diferente do que esperava, Renji não estava sendo agressivo nem lhe forçando a nada. Oferecendo-lhe ir ao rio banhar-se era a prova de que estava lhe deixando claro que poderia ir embora, não estava lhe forçando a nada.

- Renji... – Rukia voltou a chamar.

- Pode deixar, já vou...

- Renji! – Rukia gritou, desta vez interrompendo-o. Não permitiria mais aquela situação.

- R... Rukia? – o tenente piscou, confuso.

- Onde estão... – e corou ao pensar que ele poderia ter lhe visto nua. -... minhas roupas?

- Suas roupas? – Renji indagou. – Você está as vestindo. Veja. Comprei um kimono igual ao que você usava antigamente, lembra? Sua cor favorita, violeta. – pontuou com um sorriso.

- Renji... Minhas roupas de shinigami. – Rukia quase sussurrou, sua paciência no limite.

- Não somos mais shinigamis.

- O quê? – Rukia exclamou. Ele estava louco?

Foi caminhando furiosa até ele. E foi no meio deste caminho que ela tropeçou em uma corrente, indo ao chão. Rukia gemeu baixinho ao sentir o corpo se chocar a terra batida. Sentou-se voltando a se levantar quando notou a corrente aonde havia tropeçado. Ela não estava no meio do caminho, mas presa ao tornozelo de Rukia.

- Que... Que é isso? – a morena piscou assustada quando pegou a corrente e foi a puxando.

Renji desviou o olhar, nitidamente entristecido pela descoberta da amada.

Rukia puxou a corrente que parecia enorme. Conseguia alcança-la mesmo ao longe e para sua surpresa era tão comprida que permitiria que fosse ao rio e voltasse. Achou que ele estava agindo de forma decente... Muito enganada.

- Renji! – Rukia exclamou segurando os elos de metal. – Que significa isso? – ela vociferou.

- Rukia, sinto muito, mas dessa vez eu não vou deixar você fugir de mim.

- Renji, me solta! – esbravejou puxando-a. - Que brincadeira de mau gosto é essa? – a shinigami gritava enfurecida.

- Rukia, calma. – o tenente pediu erguendo as mãos e indo até a garota.

Agachou-se e então segurou seu tornozelo.

- Me solta! – ordenou.

- Está apertado?

Assim que Renji a questionou, os cinco dedos de Rukia marcaram sua face. O tapa ainda ressoava quando o tenente, incrédulo pela agressão da shinigami, permanecia estático.

- Me leva de volta para a Seireitei, Renji! – ela ordenou.

Renji levou um tempo para se recompor após o tapa que ainda ardia em sua face quando falou com a garota.

- Anh? Seireitei? Rukia... Você ainda não entendeu? – e levantando-se ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado. – Não vamos mais voltar para a Seireitei. – afirmou o ruivo quando voltou a cozinhar ignorando-a.

- Ótimo, então eu vou sozinha. – anunciou.

- Você não tem como sair daí, Rukia. Essas correntes estão preparadas contra kidou. – avisou.

- Quê? – Rukia contorceu o rosto com raiva. – Renji, me tira daqui!

Ele não teve cerimônias para segurar com firmeza o queixo de Rukia e força-la a encara-lo.

- Rukia. – Renji chamou. – Agora vamos viver uma nova vida! – anunciou. – Esqueça a Seireitei, shinigami... Esqueça tudo. – Renji explicava enquanto Rukia negava com a cabeça. – Não voltaremos mais para lá. Vamos ficar aqui que é aonde sempre pertencemos, Rukia. Nós dois, em Rukongai, vamos formar uma família e viver felizes. Lembra, Rukia? – e o aperto suavemente afrouxou dando lugar a uma caricia no rosto de porcelana o qual Rukia enojou. – Sempre quisemos ter uma família... – reforçou.

- Renji, não... – e com repulsa ela virou o rosto para o lado. – Renji, se você gosta de mim, me leva de volta para a Seireitei! Por favor, me leva! – implorou.

- Rukia, eu te amo e não vou deixar mais você escapar. – e deslizou a mão pelo rosto passando pela nuca a qual ele envolveu com carinho. - Eu saí de perto e o Kuchiki-taichou te adotou, te levou para longe de mim! Você foi para uma missão em Karakura e então... o Ichigo se apossou de você!

Ao comentar do substituto, ódio cintilara nos olhos dourados de Renji. Só não era maior que o ódio que Rukia sentia. Renji estava enlouquecido, disposto a abandonar tudo para viver com ela, para lhe ter só para ele.

- No coração não se manda, Renji... Eu amo o Ichigo! Por que você não entende?

As palavras de Rukia perfuravam a alma de Renji. Ouvir de seus lábios era pior do que qualquer prova, pior que qualquer beijo ou caricia que pudesse ter presenciado. Era a verdade nua e crua, proferida pelos lábios de sua amada, proveniente do fundo de seu coração. Ele engoliu seco quando soltou a garota e lhe deu as costas.

- Vá descansar mais um pouco. Vou terminar nosso almoço.

Rukia observou de forma triste a atitude do rapaz. Em contrapartida, estava tão chocada com aquela situação que não reagiu mais. Renji não tinha saída a não ser ignorar o desprezo que ela tinha por ele. Estava desolado, fugindo da realidade, de seus méritos, tudo em nome de um amor que não era correspondido. Um amor que nunca poderia lhe oferecer.

Ela olhou para si própria e fitou o tenente que permanecia a cozinhar com certo capricho. Ele fazia tudo para agrada-la. Não podia se render aquela loucura. Observou a corrente que amarrava seu tornozelo. Precisava fugir antes que Renji tentasse algo pior.

xxxx-xxxx

Mais um dia de aula terminava e naquele a cadeira que Inoue Orihime ocupava também estava vazio. Ishida sentia um aperto em seu peito. Não conseguia prestar atenção a lição em um só segundo enquanto a mente estava focada na namorada. Lembrou-se do dia anterior, quando voltou a Karakura já ao anoitecer. Inoue estava desolada, caindo em prantos e ele, como bom amigo que era, estava ali para auxiliar a sua namorada em sua decepção amorosa com seu melhor amigo. Quando o quincy parava para pensar naquilo, tudo lhe parecia surreal. Seu coração estava dilacerado, mas ele estava ali para ajuda-la.

"

_Eles já chegavam à casa de Orihime. O rapaz, sempre solícito, decidira acompanhar a jovem até sua casa, essa que não conteve o choro desde que fora dispensada pelo amado na Soul Society. Chegaram ao portão do sobrado aonde ela residia. Inoue estava calada, apenas soluçando e deixando escapar um gemido e outro naquele choro sofrido._

_- Inoue-san. – ele chamou timidamente. _

_Não aguentava vê-la assim. Os olhos inchados e o choro encharcando aquele rosto tão belo. Ele franziu o cenho, angustiado, quando afastou os longos cabelos amendoados para trás da orelha da menina e dedilhou algumas lágrimas que ainda ousavam em cair. _

_Ela estava envergonhada, frustrada, angustiada. E se dissesse que seu coração não estava preenchido com ódio do quincy, era mentira. Ele havia ajudado a revelar seus planos com Renji. Mas se agora o dispensasse... Quem ela teria para falar? Quem ela teria ao seu lado? Ninguém._

_- Inoue-San..._

_Agindo em um impulso, rendeu-se a tentação. Ishida a abraçou firmemente. De forma protetora em um ímpeto, ele a tomou em seus braços. Seu coração apertou sentindo-a tão frágil protegida ali em seu carinho. Afagou os cabelos com ternura. _

_Inoue sentia-se protegida. Apesar de ser ele quem colocara seu Kurosaki-kun contra ela. Apesar de não ama-lo. Apesar de tudo... Ele lhe dava carinho. Dava-lhe conforto. Dava o aconchego que seu coração sofrido precisava. Rendeu-se igualmente e recostou a cabeça ao peito do jovem._

_Os dedos de Ishida entrelaçavam seus longos cabelos. Ele estava envergonhado de ter a menina tão colada em si. Os seios tão volumosos roçavam em seu corpo. Aquela cintura delgada era envolvida pelo braço firme dele. Afastou o rosto da pequena, erguendo-o para encara-lo. O azul dos olhos dele pareciam embebidos por uma paixão febril. Encarou a menina tão frágil, tão doce... _

_Apesar de observar o amigo, confusa, ela não hesitava. Viu os lábios de Ishida, entreabertos, se aproximarem e sutilmente tocarem os seus, numa tentativa que mais parecia de apenas reconhecer o sabor de sua boca. O gosto salgado das lágrimas da princesa ainda permanecia, mas ele provou com prazer cada pontinha dos lábios antes de cerrar os olhos e abocanha-los. Encobriu-os com os seus e a invadiu com sua língua. Inoue firmou o aperto dos punhos na cintura do rapaz. Tão intenso fora o beijo que ela ficara na ponta dos pés enquanto o quincy a suspendia pelo quadril para desfruta-lo melhor. Após um pequeno, mas proveitoso tempo, ele a afastou lamentando a necessidade de ar que precisavam para respirar. Caso contrário ele não desfaria o laço._

_- Eu te amo, Inoue-san. – ele murmurou._

_Inoue desviou os olhos, corada pelo beijo. Havia gostado da carícia do rapaz. Mas encabulada que estava, caia na real de que aquilo não era o que queria. Não era. Ele simplesmente não era. Não. Era. O. Kurosaki-kun._

_- Mas eu não te amo, Ishida-kun! – e o empurrou. – Eu amo... – soluçou. – o Kurosaki-kun!_

"

Ishida balançou a cabeça, os olhos marejando um pouco após se lembrar do ocorrido. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e pela fronte, tirando os óculos do rosto e pousando-os sobre a mesa. Estava angustiado. Atordoado. E aquilo não passou despercebido aos olhos de certa garota que já ia deixando a sala, levando consigo uma pequena mochila nas costas.

- Ishida?

A garota o chamou, fazendo Ishida piscar e timidamente recolher os óculos e retorna-los ao seu lugar de origem e encara-la. Era Tatsuki.

- A-Arisawa-san! – gaguejou.

- Que aconteceu? – ela perguntou curiosa, retorcendo o lábio num misto de curiosidade com aflição ao vê-lo tão distante e preocupado. – Algum problema? Não vai para casa?

E foi ali que Ishida olhou ao redor e viu que não havia mais ninguém na sala. Estalou a língua, decepcionado com a própria fraqueza. Quando seu emocional tinha ficado tão abalado assim, questionou-se em um suspiro quando se recostou a cadeira.

- Já estou indo, Arisawa-san. Está tudo bem... – e começou a organizar as coisas sobre a superfície de madeira e deposita-las na pasta escolar.

- Está com olheiras. – pontuou. – Não está nada bem.

Ishida piscou. Arisawa era detalhista e ele se surpreendeu. Parou seus afazeres e decidiu encarar o rosto bonito da morena.

- Ah, Arisawa-san... Você sabe. – e desviou o olhar para a carteira aonde a princesa se sentava.

- Orihime... – ela chegava ao xis da questão.

Ishida contorceu o rosto em decepção. Ele estava à beira de desmoronar de uma maneira que ele não conhecia antes. Sempre fora tão objetivo, tão racional. O que estava acontecendo?

Tatsuki, ávida, percebeu a reação do quincy. Depositou a mochila na cadeira ao lado e sentou-se a cadeira a frente da mesa do rapaz na tentativa de se aproximar. Ela franziu a testa com aflição.

- O que aconteceu, Ishida? – receosa a garota perguntou.

- Ah, Arisawa-san... A Inoue-san está descontrolada. Ela já fez o mundo contra a Kuchiki-san... Agora até ferir o Kurosaki ela já fez.

- Como assim, Ishida? – Tatsuki piscou apreensiva.

Ishida decidiu se calar. Estava se abrindo demais e aquilo levaria a um rumo que não poderia voltar atrás. Desviou o olhar e então voltou a encara-la.

- Olha Arisawa-san. Eu... não sei mais o que faço. A Inoue-san está enlouquecendo! Ela está fazendo muito mal as pessoas e, acredite, ela está virando... uma pessoa... – ele voltou a desviar os olhos, não tinha coragem de assumir cara-a-cara. – horrível.

- Ishida... – e em um impulso, Tatsuki tomara a mão do quincy entre as suas. – Me conte.

- Arisawa-san... – Ishida pausou. Estava tímido pelo toque da garota, mas estava tão absorto em sua frustração que não reagiu quanto aquilo. – A Inoue-san ontem me disse que me odeia. Isso porque eu avisei ao Kurosaki que ela estava... tramando contra ele.

Arisawa balançou a cabeça negativamente e ela podia não ter percebido, mas suas mãos suavemente afagaram o dorso de Ishida.

- Eu não sei o que faço mais, Arisawa-san... – e estava sendo difícil para Ishida não verter uma lágrima. – Eu amo tanto a Inoue-san. Eu faço tudo por ela! Mas... parece que nada tira o Kurosaki do coração dela! Eu tento de tudo, Arisawa-san! Eu fiz de tudo! Por ela...

E enquanto revelava tudo que sentia na alma, em um ímpeto, talvez reflexo da frustração, mas algo que ele não saberia explicar, Ishida abocanhou os lábios de Tatsuki. Ele a beijou com intensidade. Um impulso. Algo o levou a fazer aquilo com a amiga que oferecia tanta compreensão. Tatsuki arregalou os olhos castanhos, surpresa com a ação do rapaz, mas logo o corpo foi amolecendo e os lábios corresponderam ao carinho de Ishida. Era um beijo tenro, delicado, mas ao mesmo tempo parecia que trazia o conforto que ele precisava naquela onda de desespero que o acometia, o carinho que era reprimido e que pertencia... a sua amiga. Foram absortos pelo momento. Entregues aquele enlace que parecia perfeito. Tão profundo fora o transe que os colocara que não conseguiram ouvir quando a voz aguda bastante conhecida ressoava pelo corredor.

- Tatsu...ki-chan?

Inoue gaguejou, levando as mãos aos lábios ao chegar à porta da sala de aula e surpreender a melhor amiga aos beijos com seu suposto namorado. As pernas bambearam, um aperto firme em seu peito fez seu ar em seus pulmões se comprimir. Foi quando Ishida abriu os olhos e por detrás das lentes de seus óculos ele viu a bela menina, devidamente uniformizada, estática a porta.

- Ishida-kun? – ela chamou.

xxxx-xxxx

Renji abocanhava o peixe bem cozido que estava na vasilha de louça branca, um tanto quanto caqueirada nas pontas, semelhante a que Rukia tinha a sua frente.

A garota, sentada nas tábuas soltas do assoalho velho recusava-se a comer do que lhe fora oferecido. A tigela ao chão era observada com asco por Rukia, indiferente aos mil agrados, mesmo que fossem precários, de Renji.

- Não vai comer? – perguntou ele meio atrapalhado, a boca cheia esvaindo comida pelos cantos.

Rukia apenas semicerrou os olhos encarando-o. Um arrepio gelado cruzou a espinha do tenente que voltou a pincelar outro pedaço do peixe que havia pescado para servir de almoço a eles.

- Peguei um dos seus favoritos! – e sorriu marreteiro. – Ou já esqueceu como é comer peixe assim do rio? Só tá acostumada agora a comer coisas finas lá dos nobres, hein? – zombou.

Permanecendo em silêncio, Rukia não hesitou em demonstrar como o tratava de forma indiferente.

- Vamos, coma. – apontou com os hashis o prato. – Vai esfriar!

Rukia permaneceu sem responder. Renji, impaciente, levantou-se, deixando o prato na mesa ao lado e caminhou em passos firmes até a shinigami. Recolheu a refeição do chão enquanto ela se mantinha com os olhos azuis gélidos sem fita-lo.

Agachou-se e com os hashis pegou uma porção da comida, cuidadosamente levando até a boca da morena. Ele abriu um sorriso com a brincadeira. Assim que aproximou dos lábios de Rukia, ela espalmou a mão que lhe oferecia a refeição, fazendo com que Renji acabasse de derrubar a tigela que se partiu em mil cacos no assoalho.

O ruivo, frustrado, encarou os olhos mortíferos de sua amada. Ela não hesitou em encarar o rapaz que apenas suspirou pesadamente.

- Pode ficar assim, Rukia. Mas eu vou te conquistar. – ele disse decidido.

- Tudo que vai ter de mim dessa forma, Renji, é desprezo! – Rukia rebateu com firmeza.

- Uma hora você vai ter que aceitar, Rukia... – suspirou enquanto recolhia os cacos do chão.

- A única coisa que eu tenho que aceitar é que você enlouqueceu, Renji! Só isso!

- Rukia...

Renji a encarou, dourados e azuis se fitando profundamente, raiva e vergonha em contraste. Mesmo com raiva, dominada por ódio, os olhos cintilando... tudo era tão belo. A pele alva de porcelana reluzia ao pôr-do-sol. Ele estendeu a mão e Rukia se afastou, mas assim que deu dois passos para trás tropeçou. Renji havia segurado a corrente que lhe prendia em um vergalhão fincado ao solo.

A morena observou indignada. Estava presa e sendo domada por aquele louco.

- Renji, me solta! – Rukia exclamou, imperativa.

- Rukia, por que você não me entende? – foi a vez de Renji bradar.

Ele foi até Rukia, as mãos segurando os dois ombros enquanto ela, repulsiva, virou o rosto para o lado e se negou a encara-lo.

- Rukia, eu amo você! – exclamou, a voz trêmula pela declaração que vinha de tão dentro de si. – Por quê?... - gritou Renji enquanto sacodia a pequena. - Por que não entende? – e a empurrou na parede sem solta-la. - Por que não corresponde? Por quê? – e terminou esmurrando a parede atrás de Rukia, seu punho passando a centímetros do rosto da pequena.

Rukia fechou os olhos, assustada. Voltou a abri-los receosa. Os olhos semicerrados de Renji brilhavam refletindo os feixes de tom alaranjado do pôr-do-sol que adentravam muito fracamente pelas aberturas da casa que caia aos pedaços. A shinigami tremia e Renji sentia isso pela mão que ainda segurava seu braço.

Ele arfava, ofegando. Estava angustiado. Frustrado com sua própria fraqueza, com seus erros e pecados que havia cometido naquela loucura que adentrava em nome do amor por Rukia.

Não queria nada. Não queria servir ao Gotei, não queria ser tenente... Não queria nada.

Havia apenas uma coisa que Renji queria... o amor de Rukia. Que agora, não era seu. Nunca fora. Ele sempre pertencera a apenas uma pessoa: Ichigo.

- Rukia... – ele recomeçou, arfando. – Eu te amo, Rukia!

- Renji...

Rukia estava tensa. Preocupava-se com o descontrole do seu amigo que agora enlouquecia em nome de uma obsessão que poderia fazer par com a de Orihime. Mas temia mais por seu filho do que por ela mesma. Ichigo não viria, não tinha como. Ele estava debilitado e precisava sair dali ou Renji a mataria.

- Me diz que me ama, Rukia! – vociferou Renji apertando o braço da pequena. - Diz que me ama!

Renji gritava. Rukia, sem ação, trêmula sob aquele aperto firme que marcava seu braço podia apenas balbuciar.

- Renji... eu... eu... eu amo...

A cada palavra proferida por Rukia, seus olhos dourados se enchiam de esperança.

- ... eu amo... o Ichigo, Renji!

E com a conclusão de Rukia, Renji fechou o cenho e esmurrou novamente a parede. Rukia chegou a soltar um pequeno grito assustada mas então seus lábios foram tomados pelo ruivo. Ele abocanhou seus lábios, as mãos lhe envolvendo em um abraço que logo se transformou em uma louca corrida por despi-la. O kimono violeta logo foi se abrindo e revelando parte do seio de Rukia que tentava desesperada sair de seus braços.

- Renji, pare!

Abocanhou então seu colo, passando por debaixo dos fios negros repicados com todo o desejo e paixão que tinha em possui-la. Rukia se debatia no assoalho, tentando se desvencilhar das carícias ensandecidas de seu sequestrador, mas parecia que não teria como escapar. Renji ignorava qualquer grito de protesto de Rukia, cessando-os com beijos que mais pareciam chicotadas que caricias. Ele invadiu com a mão masculina o kimono por sua abertura e sentiu a textura macia da pele leitosa. Tocou o seio com paixão e debruçou-se sobre ela não só no fulgor da paixão mas por garantir que dali, debaixo dele, ela não sairia.

Em um súbito, tudo estancou. Renji teve tempo apenas para praticamente congelar quando sentiu aquela reiatsu tão bem conhecida. Acompanhado aquela presença vinha a lâmina de zangetsu encostada ao seu pescoço. Ergueu o rosto para encarar o rapaz de cabelos laranja. Os olhos castanhos cintilavam vermelho, sedentos pelo sangue de quem maculava sua mulher.

- Solta ela. – ele murmurou carregado em ódio.

- I... Ichigo! – Rukia balbuciou, descrente na imponente figura que vinha ao encalce de seu sequestrador.

Renji sentiu a ponta afiada da lâmina negra tocar em seu pescoço. Rukia assistiu a um filete de sangue escorrer pela pele bronzeada do ruivo. Mas num piscar de olhos assim como Ichigo surgiu, Renji não estava mais ali. Afastou-se em um shunpo, limpando o sangue que vertia pelo pescoço.

- Rukia. – Ichigo se agachou, estendendo-lhe a mão. – Você está bem?

- Sim... – ela balbuciou, fechando o kimono aberto.

Ichigo observou com pesar a situação passada pela amada quando então fitou a corrente que prendia o tornozelo da shinigami.

- Mas... Mas o que é isso? – ele indagou indignado quando se voltou ao ruivo. – Eu não acredito que foi capaz de prender a Rukia assim, Renji!

E sem mais cerimônias, deu um talho em uma das pontas com a espada e rompeu a corrente, libertando-a. Rukia ainda fechava a veste aberta que lhe deixara em tão constrangedora situação quando Ichigo ofereceu a mão para que a morena se levantasse. Ela ainda se erguia quando ele se curvou e gemeu baixinho, seu rosto contorcido em dor.

- Ichigo! – ela exclamou. – Você não devia ter vindo!

- Se eu não viesse, você ainda estaria nas mãos desse louco! – retrucou Ichigo, encarando-o. – Renji! Se quiser vir lutar, pode vir. Dessa vez eu não vou fraquejar ou baixar minha guarda! – declarou decidido.

xxxx-xxxxx

E andando em passos firmes, ela chegou até sua amiga e em uma atitude impensada, a empurrou, forçando o enlace romântico de Ishida e Tatsuki se romper. Tatsuki quase caiu da cadeira sendo empurrada por Orihime que tinha os olhos semicerrados, banhados pela raiva de vê-la aos beijos com Ishida.

- Inoue-san!

Ishida estava mais surpreso com a agressão de Inoue que com ter sido surpreendido beijando Tatsuki. E o que mais lhe chocava, realmente havia beijado a amiga.

- Tatsuki-chan! Não acredito... – e encobrindo os lábios com as mãos, Inoue parecia frustrada.

- O... Orihime! – Arisawa corou, envergonhada. – Não é o que está...

- Saia de perto do meu namorado! – ela exclamou. – O Ishida-kun é meu namorado!

- Inoue-san! – Ishida estava em choque. Onde estava aquela Orihime obcecada por Ichigo? Algo de errado acontecia. – Não culpe a Arisawa-san! – e colocou-se a frente da amiga. – Fui eu quem a beijou!

E então o mundo já ruído de Orihime desmoronava mais um pouco.

- Ishida-kun... você...

- Fui eu que forcei a Arisawa-san a isso! – mentiu.

- Ishida, não, eu...

E colocando uma mão a frente da morena, ele trocou olhares cumplices que a fizeram se conter. Ishida era um rapaz assim. Muito justo e correto. Se tivesse de assumir algo que não lhe cabia, sacrificar-se por alguém, ele o faria. E Ishida sabia o que a amizade de Tatsuki representava a Inoue. Era injusto.

- Não a culpe, Inoue-san. Foi meu erro.

- Ishida-kun... – ela balançava a cabeça atordoada. – Até você...

- Orihime!

- Saia daqui, Tatsuki-chan! – Inoue exclamou.

Tatsuki estava mais que envergonhada. As bochechas coraram. Culpava-se. Havia beijado o namorado de sua melhor amiga. Aquela que tanto precisava dele. Aquela que estava em um momento difícil. Pegou a mochila e como um raio saiu dali, deixando a porta bater ao sair.

Agora Inoue confrontava Ishida. O rapaz estava firme.

- Inoue-san... – ele começou. – Perdoe a Arisawa-san, ok?

- Perdoar? Como assim perdoar? – chorosa ela indagou.

- Inoue-san...

O quincy estendeu as mãos, mas assim que o fez para abraça-la, Inoue correu. Saiu sem deixar rastros e deixando Ishida além de frustrado, culpado pela atitude impensada. Lançou-se a cadeira de forma desleixada quando fechou os olhos, cruzando as pernas. Lembrou-se do beijo de Tatsuki. Um beijo... especial.

xxx-xxxx

- Eu... não vou lutar com você!

- Então por que fez isso com a Rukia? – Ichigo bradou. – Eu devia te matar, Renji! Agora!

- Por que não o faz? – Renji se inclinou para frente, desafiador.

- Agora mesmo! – Ichigo respondeu erguendo zangetsu a sua frente.

- Pare, Ichigo! – gritou Rukia, segurando o braço do substituto. – Você não pode! Você...

E a visão da morena embaçou. Sentiu fraqueza em suas pernas e se não fosse Ichigo que reagisse rápido para segura-la, teria ido ao chão. Cobriu os lábios com as mãos sentindo a náusea lhe acometer mais uma vez.

- Rukia! – Ichigo exclamou, preocupado. – Que você tem?

Ele a levou ao chão, sentando a pequena no assoalho. Renji também estava apreensivo ao ver o mal-estar de Rukia. Foi quando o capitão se virou a ele e vociferou.

- Que fez com a Rukia? Por que ela está assim?

- Não, Ichigo! Eu... não tem nada disso. – ela se explicou tentando se recompor.

- Está pálida. – comentou Ichigo. – Que ele te deu, hein?

- Não. O Renji me ofereceu comida mas eu não aceitei. Ele não fez nada. – e absolveu o amigo.

- Deve ser por isso, baka. – ralhou. – Se não comer, vai continuar sendo uma nanica.

Ichigo aproveitou e deu um soquinho de leve na bochecha da amada que sorriu. Era uma maneira doce de aliviar a tensão para si próprio. Como estava em pânico desde que não a encontrara no quarto e sentira a reiatsu de Renji. Suspirava aliviado. Abraçou-a com carinho.

Renji sentia uma profunda melancolia preencher seu âmago. Aquela intimidade, aquela atmosfera tão suave que os circundava. Os trejeitos do jovem que pareciam encantar Rukia que tinha aquele belo par de safiras, as pedras mais preciosas a quem a amava, voltadas apenas para ele. Ichigo a amava. Fazia o possível e o impossível para tê-la bem. Não tê-la para ele. Mas ele queria ter a certeza de que ela estaria bem. Não havia egoísmo. Não havia raiva. Apenas uma relação que transcendia o que talvez significasse amor para Renji. Será que sentia verdadeiramente amor por Rukia? E a cera da vela, ainda que simbólica, queimava suas mãos.

- Renji... – Rukia deu um passo a frente ao se levantar. – Eu sei que o que fez aqui... foi por um bom propósito. Mas os meios, Renji, não são assim. Eu amo o Ichigo, Renji. – ela declarou.

O ruivo ouvia atenciosamente as palavras e por mais que elas lhe ferissem, ele não desviara seus olhos como normalmente fazia quando estava sem ação, envergonhado ou até mesmo perfurado pela raiva que lhe trespassava a alma. Ele apenas a ouviu.

- Você é um nakama nosso, Renji. Um grande amigo! – Rukia suspirou. – Mas nós nos amamos. Aqui dentro, Renji, - e levou a mãozinha ao próprio peito. – ninguém manda. E aqui dentro eu sinto que eu amo o Ichigo, Renji. E por favor... – ela tentou conter o choro iminente. – se me ama, respeite meu coração.

E quando Rukia olhou de novo, Renji não estava mais ali.

Não havia sequer traço de sua reiatsu.

Nada.

Estava exausta. Não tinha mais forças para aguentar aqueles dias que passara com Ichigo, todos os problemas que ocorrera com Inoue e agora aquilo com Renji...

Ela suspirou e cerrando seu belo par de olhos azuis, deixou o corpo tombar para trás. Ichigo a amparou, segurando a pequena shinigami. Ichigo apenas a ajeitou em seu colo e depositou um beijo em sua testa. Finalmente ela descansaria.

Acalentando-a em seu colo e acariciou de leve o rosto adormecido da amada. Não hesitou em deixar um sorriso de alívio ao tê-la ali, em seus braços. Dedilhou o rosto de porcelana, quase fora de si. Os olhos voltados apenas àquela perfeição.

- Kurosaki!

Ichigo pulou sem deixar a pequena cair. Recolheu a mão que ousava tocar a pele macia de sua amada e se recompôs, limpando a garganta e abrindo um sorriso amarelado. Virou-se para trás e encarou o capitão ao lado de quatro oficiais que lhe acompanhavam.

- By... Byakuya! – ele gaguejou, pondo-se de pé com a pequena nos braços.

- Onde está aquele miserável? – o homem questionou, hesitando demonstrar um mínimo suspiro de alivio ao ver Rukia bem, mesmo que fosse aos braços de Ichigo.

- Ele se foi. – Ichigo explicou. – Mas não fez nada com Rukia. – tentou aliviar. – Acho que dessa vez o Renji desistiu...

- Não entendo o que aconteceu com ele. E por que agora levou Rukia... – e fitou a irmã adormecida.

- Byakuya, vamos pensar nisso depois. Temos que levar a Rukia daqui! – retomara o foco.

- Tem razão. Vou leva-la para casa. – anunciou.

E em um instinto, Ichigo inconscientemente recuou, levando Rukia consigo. Byakuya ficou um pouco intrigado com aquela reação do rapaz, mas nada disse. Apenas ia prosseguindo quando Ichigo se fez ouvir.

- Byakuya! – chamou. – Eu respeito sua decisão como irmão, mas... – e fitou a pequena em seu colo. – como capitão da Rukia, eu peço que acate minha decisão de leva-la ao gobantai.

Byakuya piscou. Aquela atitude tão madura... Ele teve de hesitar um riso. Enfim, parecia que Ichigo não era mais o moleque que ele via antigamente. Era um capitão e acatando sua ordem, apenas assentiu.

- Faça como quiser.

Não havia como contestar. Ele havia salvado sua irmã, como havia prometido. Rukia estava sob responsabilidade dele. Assim como um dia a entregou as mãos de Ukitake, ele agora entregava com toda sua alma a Ichigo. Sabia que ele cuidaria bem dela.

xxxx-xxxx

Estava sem saída. Passara o dia preocupado com Inoue. A garota havia presenciado seu beijo com sua melhor amiga. Além de não saber aonde enfiar a cara de tanta vergonha, precisava ir se desculpar com sua... namorada. Havia sido baixo. Ele não poderia ter feito aquilo.

Ela podia até ser apaixonada por Ichigo, mas beijá-lo? Nunca havia sido capaz.

Ao menos era isso que se passava na cabeça do quincy, que agora batia com o dorso na mão a porta do apartamento de Orihime. Sem resposta, tornou a bater.

Nada. Ela não atendeu. Não iria chama-la porque sabia que se soubesse que era ele, tinha certeza de que não o atenderia propositalmente. Inclinou-se para o lado na pequena sacada que acompanhava a escada que levava ao segundo andar no sobrado aonde a garota residia. Viu a janela aberta e ouviu o barulho de algo cozinhando. Decidiu bater novamente.

- Já vai!

A voz melodiosa fez o coração de Ishida saltar. Ele respirou fundo, ajeitando os óculos e alinhando a bem passada camisa polo azul que vestia. A porta se abriu e revelou uma Orihime caseira, com os cabelos presos ao alto deixando a franja lateral e alguns fios soltos, emoldurando o belo rosto. Ela usava uma saia comprida amarela e uma blusa bem justinha rosa, a qual modelava bem os seios fartos e a cintura delgada.

Trazia uma colher de pau em uma mão a qual pairou no ar quando viu quem era. Os olhos acinzentados arregalaram-se surpresos ao vê-lo.

- Inoue-sa...

E antes que o quincy completasse, Inoue fechou a porta com tanta força que um estrondo ressoou pelo silêncio da noite.

Ishida cerrou os olhos ao ouvir o barulho, encolhendo-se.

- Inoue-san! – ele insistiu, falando mais alto para que ouvisse. – Inoue-san! Temos que conversar!

Não havia resposta. Ele bateu mais um pouco na porta até que em uma última tentativa esmurrou-a, manteve o punho apoiado a superfície. Ele suspirou pesadamente e então inclinando a cabeça, encostou a testa sobre o dorso da mão que repousava a porta.

- Me ouça! Inoue-san! Eu não quis... eu não queria fazer isso! Me perdoe. E perdoe a Arisawa-san! – ele declarou. – Mas eu... não aguento mais ouvir você falar do Kurosaki! Eu pensei que... não me amasse realmente...

Ishida engoliu seco. Balançou a cabeça, vendo que não tinha resposta. Respirou fundo fechando o punho com força antes de dar as costas e partir.

Ele descia as escadas quando deu de cara com quem ali esperava no portão. O rosto alvo, e os olhos âmbar um pouco inchados e arregalados ao ser surpreendida pelo quincy.

- Arisawa-san! – Ishida exclamou, corando quase que instantaneamente ao fita-la.

Ela não parecia disposta a responde-lo, mas não era correto. Apenas se retraiu e apoiando os polegares aos passadores da bermuda jeans comprida que vestia, olhou para o chão, tentando desviar seu olhar dos olhos azuis de Ishida.

- Konbanwa. – ela cumprimentou. – Ishida.

Ele desceu as escadas e foi até o encontro da garota que parecia tão desconfortável. Poderia simplesmente ignorar. Ambos acordariam em um pacto silencioso de que nada havia acontecido. Mas não, seria frio demais de sua parte. A culpa era sua. O impulso havia partido de si.

- Arisawa-san, sobre hoje...

- Esqueça aquilo, Ishida. – ela interrompeu sendo direta.

Ao se calar ao ser interrompido, Ishida ajeitou os óculos, uma nítida demonstração de seu incômodo ao encarar a garota.

- Só queria pedir desculpas. – foi como ele concluiu.

- Não tem porque me pedir desculpas... – ela tentou rir, atrevendo-se um pouco a encara-lo.

- É claro que tenho! Eu...

- Ishida. – e mais uma vez Tatsuki lhe entrecortava. – A única pessoa a quem deve desculpas... – e o fitou, castanhos e azuis em um único foco. – é a Orihime.

Um tanto quanto chorosa com aquele apelo, Tatsuki baixou a cabeça.

- Me perdoa. – ele pediu mais uma vez.

- Ishida...

Ela parecia desconsertada. O quincy apenas apoiou a mão no ombro da garota em uma forma de conforta-la. Um sorriso triste cruzava seus lábios. Eles não sabiam que da janela alguém os observava.

Por trás da cortina de algodão rubra estava Orihime, apoiada ao batente, cerrando os punhos firmemente enquanto os dentes mordiam firmemente o lábio inferior.

- Não perdoo você, Ishida-kun! Nem você... nem a Arisawa-san!

xxx-xxx

Enquanto isso, no gobantai, um Ichigo preocupado observava sua tenente ainda adormecida que repousava no futon com a cabeça apoiada por fofos travesseiros e coberta pelos finos lençóis de seda que há muito serviam de ninho a eles.

- E então? – Ichigo perguntou cruzando os braços. – Como ela está?

- Bem, Ichigo-san. – Hanatarou respondeu com um sorriso. – Não se preocupe. A Kuchiki-san está apenas exausta. Precisa repousar.

Assim que havia comunicado que estava a caminho com Rukia, Ichigo exigiu a presença do oficial do yonbantai. Estava preocupado com a shinigami. Além de estar recorrentemente se sentindo mal, aquela maré de acontecimentos parecia disposta a derruba-la. Ele estava apreensivo.

- Me preocupei. – e suspirou. – Você disse que a Rukia estava se sentindo mal com você antes... E teve aquilo no yonbantai. – ponderou quando voltou a fita-lo com seriedade. – Hanatarou, tem certeza de que não há nada de errado com a Rukia? Será uma doença?

- Não, Ichigo-san! – Hanatarou rir enquanto abanava as mãos. – Já disse que a Kuchiki-san só precisa descansar. – explicou. – Ela ficou muito tempo sem dormir ou se alimentar direito. É natural que seu corpo esteja reclamando agora... Ainda mais no estado dela...

- Estado? – Ichigo piscou. – Do que está falando?

Hanatarou arregalou os olhos e, dissimulando, respirou fundo antes de continuar com um sorriso sem graça.

- Nada, Ichigo-san. Digo...

- Hanatarou, - Ichigo interrompeu. – que estão escondendo de mim?

Ichigo foi rígido e se aproximou de Hanatarou. O oficial se penalizou por ver os olhos castanhos do capitão preocupados. Mas não podia contar. Fitou a morena adormecida e lembrou-se da promessa. Era algo que ela devia falar para ele.

- Não é nada, Ichigo-san! – Hanatarou tremeu quando Ichigo apoiou as mãos em seus ombros. – Digo, o estado de cansaço dela... – e pigarreou antes de terminar. – Só isso.

O rapaz suspirou, farfalhando os cabelos rebeldes. Estava tão exausto quanto ela.

- Ichigo-san. – ele chamou, fazendo Ichigo voltar-se a ele. – São coisas demais, não?

Ichigo apenas assentiu, massageando a têmpora. Ele estava sério.

- Acho que as coisas estão... desse jeito... apenas para que vocês provem o quanto se amam, Ichigo-san.

Ele piscou ao ouvir as palavras que Hanatarou proferia.

- Se estão passando por tantas atribulações... São apenas provações. E eu sei que você e a Rukia-san, Ichigo-san, vão supera-las.

Ichigo sorriu. O rapaz estava acanhado em falar aquilo, as bochechas um pouco rubras. Ele era um excelente amigo, além de cúmplice, coisa que foram desde que se conheceram.

- Muito obrigado, Hanatarou. – agradeceu o capitão.

- Não há de quê. – ele sorriu. – Bem, já tenho que ir. – anunciou recolhendo a bolsa que estava sobre uma mesa próxima ao futon e depositando-a de volta as suas costas. – Descanse também, Ichigo-san.

Ele assentiu e viu o amigo partir. Assim que os deixou a sós, Ichigo voltou a suspirar com pesar, sentando-se sobre a almofada ao lado do futon, Será que ele estava certo? Estavam passando por tantos problemas apenas para provar a todos que aquele amor era realmente válido? Será que era tudo uma série de tentações e armadilhas para que tivessem certeza do que queriam?

E fitando a pequena a sua frente, viu a pele de porcelana que reluzia, brilhava. Os cabelos negros tão repicados caiam por cima do rosto bem moldado, sem imperfeições. A pele leitosa foi desfrutada pelos dedos dele suavemente o acariciavam enquanto que com a outra mão ele segurava a pequena da garota. Foi quando viu os olhos cerrados tremerem e lentamente se abrirem. Ele aguardou com um sorriso a recepção dos belos olhos azuis que lhe fitaram.

- Ichigo? – ela sussurrou.

- Yo! – ele cumprimentou de seu modo habitual, mas em um sussurro na mesma medida que o de Rukia.

- Que aconteceu? – ela coçou a cabeça, franzindo o cenho ao se ver no quarto do capitão.

- Eu fui te buscar lá em Inuzuri... – explicou ainda acariciando a pele suave. – Quando Renji saiu você apagou... – riu.

- Renji... – e suspirou. – É verdade.

A morena se reergueu com dificuldades, mas Ichigo apoiou-lhe as costas e ela espreguiçou.

- Como se sente? – perguntou Ichigo.

- Bem. – respondeu. - Não se...

E interrompendo as palavras que eram proferidas por Rukia, Ichigo lançou-se em um abraço. Afagou a pequena em seu peito em um abraço que não tinha tamanho. Era intenso, firme, parecendo não querer mais solta-la.

- Ichigo? – Rukia piscou.

- Nunca mais saia de perto de mim, tá, Rukia? – ele parecia desesperado, cuspindo as palavras quando afastou a cabeça que repousava em seu peito e a encarou. – Nunca mais! – exigiu.

Rukia abriu um sorriso. Os olhos cintilaram ao sentir tamanha confiança naquela exigência que lhe era imposta. Ficou a observar o rosto bonito do jovem quando envolveu o pescoço dele com seus braços e aproximou-se. Os lábios suavemente tocaram os entreabertos de Ichigo, que logo deram maior abertura para que a shinigami os invadisse com a língua. O abraço de Ichigo se estreitou e o aperto se intensificou a tê-la em seus braços.

Quente, suave, acalentador. Era daquela forma que ela podia descrever o abraço de Ichigo. O carinho que aquelas mãos firmes lhe proporcionava. Era algo indescritível.

Em contrapartida, ele sentia a maciez da pele da shinigami. Suave e tentadora. Suas mãos ágeis tentavam capturar a essência da tenra tez. Como sentira falta de suas carícias, de tê-la debaixo de suas asas, protegendo-a, acolhendo-a... possuindo-a.

E entre uma caricia e outra, ele a inclinava para trás, fazendo com que Rukia se deitasse sobre os travesseiros de linho. Ele abocanhava seu colo enquanto que as mãos deslizavam por debaixo de cada manga do kimono branco que ela vestia. Mas não se continha e logo abandonava a parte superior do corpo da amada. Deslizou a mão pelo corpo da morena e chegou as pernas bem torneadas. Uma mão mais atrevida que deslizou por debaixo da veste e chegava na parte interna da coxa. Ela chegou a deixar escapar um gemido tamanho prazer que percorria seu corpo quando a mão masculina apertou a pele chegando próximo a virilha. Ichigo deleitou-se com o murmúrio da amada, deixando um sorriso escapar enquanto preenchia o colo de beijos e com a outra mão tratava de abrir a vestimenta.

Foi quando Ichigo cessou as carícias ao encarar o que havia por debaixo do kimono. Ele corou, ficando estático. Rukia não havia entendido o porquê da parada das mãos de Ichigo e seu silêncio, mas envergonhada pela quebra do clima, cobriu-se timidamente.

- Que foi? – a shinigami indagou zangada enquanto bufava.

- R... Rukia? – Ichigo levou a ponta dos dedos aos lábios um pouco atordoado ainda pela imagem que tinha.

- Que foi? – ela zangou. – Nunca viu uma mulher?

- Na-não é isso! – Ichigo balbuciou, virando-a de frente. – É que... Rukia... – e as bochechas foram ficando tão vermelhas quanto a fruta que lhe nomeava. – Eu não lembro de você ter... err...

- Ter o quê? – vociferou Rukia enquanto ainda segurava o kimono para que não houvesse risco de abrir.

- Err... – o substuto coçou a cabeça. - Seios tão grandes.

- Idiota! – foi a resposta dela quando arremessou-lhe um travesseiro.

- É sério, Rukia! – Ichigo recolheu a almofada, jogando-a ao longe. – Deixa eu ver...

E quando ia se aproximando, Rukia lhe jogou mais almofadas. Ichigo estava confuso com a reação de Rukia, que logo se levantou, caminhando em direção a saída.

- Ei, Rukia! – Ichigo gritou, levantando-se e indo até ela. – Por que está assim?

- Está achando o quê? Vou pra casa. – e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo.

- Não seja boba! Não me importo que esteja com uns quilinhos a ma...

E a fala de Ichigo foi interrompida quando ele recebeu o joelho de Rukia entre as pernas. O substituto ficou sem ar, um gemido ficou preso na garganta enquanto ele se agachava segurando a área atingida.

- Espero... que saiba... que está... atingindo... SEU patrimônio... – ele reforçou enquanto murmurava segurando a região atingida.

Rukia apenas virou o rosto. A pele branca corada agora retorcia o rosto enquanto ela tentava conter o choro. Ichigo se reergueu e encarou Rukia. Seu coração se encheu de culpa. Por que ela estava chorando? E por que razão? Rukia não choraria por algo assim.

- Rukia... eu te ofendi? Me desculpa, vai...

- Não. – e virou-se de costas, ignorando o capitão.

E aquele choro contido logo deu espaço a um sorriso bobo. Ela riu entre as lágrimas que deixou escapar.

Surpreendeu-se quando sentiu um firme abraço vir por trás. Ichigo a segurou firmemente, curvando-se e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

- Me diz, o que tá havendo? – ele indagou, curioso.

- Nada... – ela respondeu. – É que você... vai ser um pai muito idiota. – Rukia disse em um soluço.

- Anh? – Ichigo piscou, afrouxando o abraço. – Que disse? – perguntou sério.

Ela virou-se para frente. Os olhos castanhos de Ichigo pareciam querer extrair a verdade. Ele parecia tenso. Era a hora e Rukia não tinha como voltar atrás. Respirou fundo e então revelou.

- Nós vamos ter um filho, Ichigo!

Os lábios entreabertos de Ichigo secaram. Os olhos arregalados encaravam Rukia sem piscar. As mãos que pendiam em cada lado do corpo agora tremiam. Ele empalidecera.

Ela, receosa, mordiscava o lábio inferior. Será que não havia gostado? Era claro que não. Era um garoto tão jovem, cheio de vida. Não iria querer aquela responsabilidade.

Aquele silêncio parecia perfurar a alma de Rukia. Ele não conseguia dizer nada, aliás, nem tentava. Ficou apenas a observar a garota que chegou a soluçar um pouco, retraindo-se temerosa sobre a reação dele.

- Rukia... – ele começou em um sussurro. – Você quer dizer... que está grávida?

- É CLARO, SEU IDIOTA! – ela exclamou. – Ou você acha que os bebês vêm das cegonhas? – indagou Rukia em um ímpeto quando então se tocara de sua posição. Envergonhou-se.

Fechou os olhos, receosa com a reação que Ichigo teria. Foi quando então sentiu os dois braços de Ichigo a envolverem de uma forma que nunca havia sentido antes. Ele a abraçou com firmeza, acalentando-a e apoiando a cabeça em seu peito. Ela sentiu o ombro molhar e antes que pudesse questionar sentiu o corpo de Ichigo tremer.

A única coisa que ela pôde fazer foi corresponder aquele maravilhoso abraço e afagar aquele menino que tinha em seus braços. Aquele menino que apenas ela conseguia transformar em um homem de verdade. Aquele o qual ela faria pai.

Ichigo levou um tempo até se afastar do abraço e encarar o belo par de safiras. As mãos trêmulas tocaram o rosto da pequena que também se rendia as lágrimas.

- Não está chateado? – ela indagou.

- É claro que não, baka. – Ichigo balançou a cabeça, um sorriso em seus lábios. – É o melhor presente que podia me dar! – exclamou.

Ele estava emocionado, tanto quanto ela. Encarou-a, os olhos castanhos absortos pela imensidão azul que lhe refletia. Não resistiu. Abocanhou os lábios de sua amada em um beijo repleto de paixão. Não continha-se em alegria. Aquilo era o mais especial enlace que podiam formar juntos, uma vida. Um pedaço de cada um deles. Algo que jamais poderia se desfazer.

Afastou-se e então voltou a fita-la. Estava linda. Um brilho diferente existia nos olhos dela, em sua pele, em toda sua figura. Rukia futuramente seria mãe e aquilo era algo que, aos seus olhos ao menos, era muito especial.

- Por que não me contou antes? – ele perguntou.

- Não sabia direito também... Eu desconfiava. – explicou.

- Temos que cuidar de você agora, mamãe.

Ichigo sorriu juntamente com Rukia. A mão deslizou pela cintura de Rukia e chegou até seu ventre. O capitão o acariciou suavemente. Seu coração se encheu de alegria. Era ali que estava o filho deles.

A shinigami sorria. Estava satisfeita em ver Ichigo tão feliz. Sabia que ele seria um ótimo pai, mas vê-lo naquela posição enchia seus olhos de satisfação. Foi quando surpreendeu-se com um beijo e Ichigo voltou a conduzi-la para o futon.

- Ichigo! – ela exclamou enquanto era deitada por ele.

- Preciso te ter, Rukia... – ele sussurrou, os lábios roçando os da shinigami.

- Mas... acho que não podemos agora e...

- É extremamente saudável. – desconversou enquanto a mão deslizava pelo belo rosto quando ele parou, encarando-a.

- Te amo, Ichigo. – ela revelou, um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Eu também, Rukia! – concordou Ichigo, os olhos embebidos de paixão. – Você vai me dar o melhor presente que eu podia ganhar! – exclamou.

Ali os dois se abraçaram em um enlace único enquanto desfrutavam de cada pedaço um do outro, os lábios se explorando, as mãos a procura de acariciar cada trecho da pele um do outro na tentativa de capturar aquele calor que os atraia tanto. Em uma feroz luta entre carícias e beijos, despiram-se até poderem desfrutar plenamente de todas as sensações que os corpos colados poderiam lhes dar. E apenas um único filete de luar testemunhou quando se entregaram mais uma vez um ao outro, rendendo-se àquele desejo que suas almas possuíam e seus corpos saciavam.

_Continua..._


	23. Reflexão

Banhados pelo suor, exaustos devido àquela feroz luta que travavam atracando seus corpos, mesmo após terem chegado ao ápice do prazer que poderiam atingir, Ichigo permanecia a beijar sua amada. Interrompeu o gemido de prazer que ela soltava abocanhando seus lábios, os corpos ainda encaixados de forma perfeita.

Uma das mãos masculinas apoiava o quadril de Rukia enquanto a outra afagava os cabelos negros repicados. Ele os puxava para trás da cabeça da morena com firmeza, mesmo que com delicadeza, parecendo usar os fios como espora naquele ritmo único que instintivamente realizavam em movimentos suaves, porém intensos.

O corpo pequeno da menina era rendido à dominação de Ichigo que parecia insaciável a tê-la para si. Havia tanta paixão e um desespero incomensurável no desejo de se possuírem que por muitas vezes quando suas consciências assumiam o instinto, fitando os olhos que contrastavam duas colorações tão vívidas, pegavam-se questionando a si mesmo se aquilo era real.

E cessando o beijo, ele sussurrou. Sua voz rouca ressoava naquele silêncio aonde apenas as cobertas que reviravam emitiam algum barulho.

- Te amo, Rukia.

Ela ainda tinha os olhos fechados e o cenho franzido após chegar ao clímax com Ichigo, mas ao ouvir suas palavras, abriu as safiras azuis e sorriu com ternura ao capitão.

- Também te amo!

xxxx-xxxx

_N.A.: Gente, mais um capítulo! ^^ E que semana agitada, não? Acho que foi a semana mais movimentada de hits e reviews na fic! ^^ Incluindo uma review maldosa que recebi. Bem, como foi anônima, aviso a 'Rukia' que a enviou que, havendo algum problema pessoal comigo, me contate através de e-mail, P.M, msn, talk, Skype, twitter e tudo que disponibilizo para fazer algum comentário contra a minha pessoa, já que para mim a área de reviews é algo sagrado e a ser comentado apenas da fic. Se você tem comentários ruins sobre a fic, faça aqui. Mas sobre mim, por favor, abstenha-se. E obrigada as nakamas Dalila e Nanda, sempre amigas, que fizeram questão de vir a minha defesa! ^^ Muito, muito obrigada! E chega de lavação de roupa suja que a fic não é pra isso – será que não entendem, né, nakamas? ^^ Enfim, não apaguei a review e quem quiser constatar e rir um pouco, está lá._

_Enfim, tirando os contratempos, fiquei muito feliz com as reviews do último capítulo! 3 E confesso que estou com o coração na mão! Muitas coisas irão acontecer ainda a Ichigo e a Rukia, mas vamos curtir esse curto, porém proveitoso tempo que eles terão de paz juntos! ^^ Dedico esse capítulo especialmente aos meus pais que vão se casar na igreja esse sábado! 3 Eles já tem 35 anos juntos, mas casados apenas no civil! Agora finalmente irão oficializar tudo perante Deus! Já que a fic é uma história de amor, não posso deixar de compartilhar esse momento tão especial não só para eles, como para mim, com vocês! ^_^ _

_Muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo, ao meu noivo e coautor Jorge André e agradecimentos super especiais nakamas que deixaram reviews: JJDani, Mela-cham, Ana Paula, Dalila, Nanda, Mili Black, Pamilla, Kynn-chan e Nathalia. ^^ Meu muito obrigada! Cada palavrinha que escrevem de apoio e dicas pra eu melhorar é como um empurrãozinho para eu superar a preguiça e escrever toda semana! 3 _

_E vamos ao que interessa, né? ^^ _

xxxx—xxxxx

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capítulo 23: Reflexão**

Um novo enlace se formou em um beijo cheio de ternura. E saindo de cima da pequena, Ichigo tombou o corpo para o lado, acomodando-se ao futon e a envolveu em um abraço, fazendo com que Rukia usasse seu peito como travesseiro.

Ela apoiou mãos e cabeça no tórax definido e banhado em suor do amado, deixando em seguida, a mão ser pega por Ichigo que, com sutileza, tocou os lábios em seu dorso em um beijinho suave e cheio de carinho e respeito.

A relação deles era única. Por mais que se entregassem por completo, havia tanta devoção e carinho um pelo outro que ele não resistia a iniciar e a finalizar tão sublime enlace declarando seu amor pela shinigami. Ela era a pessoa que mudara seu mundo, a pessoa que fizera sua chuva parar. Aquela por quem faria de tudo. Por quem daria sua vida assim como um dia ela ousou dar a sua pela dele. Aquela que lhe daria o melhor presente que qualquer homem gostaria de receber: um filho.

Ichigo sorriu ao pensar naquilo e não resistiu ao levar a mão que envolvia a cintura de Rukia até o ventre saliente da pequena. Mesmo que ainda pequeno, já havia certa diferença do tamanho habitual e o quadril agora mais largo contrastava com a cintura habitualmente bem definida de Rukia.

Rukia cobriu a mão masculina que tinha sobre seu abdômen com a sua e os dois afagaram juntos a pequena vida que havia ali dentro.

- Eu ainda não acredito que isso está acontecendo... – Ichigo sussurrou, satisfeito.

- Nem eu... - Rukia suspirou, mas essa parecia desanimada.

- Que aconteceu? – ele piscou confuso, inclinando-se para frente para vê-la entristecida. – Rukia, não me diga que não está feliz com nosso filho?

- É claro que estou Ichigo! – Rukia respondeu. – É o que eu mais poderia querer, é um filho seu. – pausou ponderando. - Mas... estou preocupada.

Ichigo permaneceu em silêncio. Estava tão absorto por aquela alegria e felicidade em ser pai de um filho de Rukia que havia se esquecido de sua atual realidade.

Rukia era nobre. Ele não era.

Rukia era shinigami. Ele era humano.

Ninguém nem sabia e nem ao menos concordaria que se relacionassem.

E mais do que se relacionar, agora eles tinham de expor a todos que haviam se entregado.

Rukia não era mais pura. E naquele mundo, as coisas não eram tão normais como no que Ichigo vivia. Pensou em Byakuya e chegou a sentir uma vertigem. Balançou a cabeça, levando uma mão à testa, enquanto a outra não desgrudava de Rukia. Divagou um pouco até que a shinigami tornara a quebrar o silêncio.

- E agora, o que faremos?

- Como assim?

- Ichigo... – ela suspirou um pouco irritada com a dificuldade dele em assimilar os fatos tão óbvios. – Não vai dar pra escondermos por muito tempo. Daqui a pouco vou estar com uma barriga enorme!

- Eu sei... – ele levou a mão que estava na fronte até a nuca, massageando-a. – Não se preocupe.

- Hm? – Rukia piscou.

- Vamos contar para o seu irmão.

- O quê? – exclamou a pequena.

Rukia levantou-se de imediato, levando consigo o lençol branco que a cobria para esconder os seios amostra. Apesar de se entregar a ele, Rukia ainda era tímida em relação a ficar tão exposta na frente do jovem.

- Eu... conversei com seu irmão quando estava no yonbantai.

- Com.. o nii-sama? – Rukia sentiu o coração ameaçar saltar goela a fora. – Mas... o que você disse Ichigo?

- Não se preocupe. – ele riu. – Foi uma boa conversa...

Ichigo sorriu ao lembrar-se da visita do capitão do rokubantai e, ora, ora, futuro tio.

xxxx-xxxx

_A dor do tapa que Rukia lhe dera ainda era sentida. A forte ardência em seu rosto e a marca dos dedos ainda queimava em sua face eram prova daquilo. Mas nada daquilo lhe importava. Outra dor, muito maior, lhe afligia._

"_- Ah, mas é claro! – ironizou Ichigo. - Você vai dizer que é mentira porque tem ciúmes dela, não é? – indagou Ichigo, altivo. - Você não se aguenta de ciúmes da Inoue, Rukia! Eu vi hoje como você a maltratou! Não tem vergonha disso? Não. Você tem então que contar pra todos que está comigo! Você faz isso para se garant..."_

_Como fora capaz de dizer coisas tão horríveis para Rukia? Ele lamentava profundamente. Havia magoado seus sentimentos e depois de tudo que ela havia feito por ele. Cuidado dia e noite dele, deixado de se preocupar consigo mesma. Estava vivendo a velar por ele. E era nítido quando a via desmaiar depois da discussão. Uma coisa tão boba. Uma briga sem sentido que tinha ferido tanto quem amava._

_E virando o rosto para o lado deixando a face que queimava repousar sobre os travesseiros, observou a cesta de frutos que estava sobre a mesa próxima ao leito e mordiscou o lábio._

_- Droga... – resmungou._

_Lembrou-se da shinigami tão animada ao trazer-lhe as frutas. _

_Seu peito doeu. _

_Não foi o ferimento. _

_Era seu coração._

_Estava exausto. Tinha de resolver aquilo com Rukia. Passar a noite ali sozinho sem ela era sofrido, mas seu corpo não lhe decepcionou e, cansado, seus olhos logo começaram a se fechar. Pestanejava até que subitamente caiu no sono. Mas esse tão raso repouso foi interrompido quando ouviu a porta se abrir. Afoito, Ichigo abriu os olhos castanhos._

_- Rukia? – chamou, sentando-se a cama de imediato._

_Mas quando o fez, viu que não era ela e sim seu irmão, Kuchiki Byakuya._

_- Byakuya? _

_- A Rukia acabou de ir embora._

_As palavras de Byakuya fizeram as bochechas de Ichigo corarem ainda mais. Avermelhando-se mais do que já estavam pelo tapa. Resmungou ao sentir as costas doerem e Byakuya lhe encarou._

_- Acho que não é para se levantar ainda, não? Doentes devem ficar deitados._

_- Doentes? – Ichigo retrucou com raiva. Cerrou o punho com firmeza e voltou a se deitar. _

_Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por um tempo. Byakuya observou os olhos vagos do rapaz. O que teria acontecido? _

_Foi quando ia questionar-lhe que Ichigo voltou a se fazer ouvir._

_- Obrigado por ter vindo, Byakuya. – e a raiva se desfez em um sorriso, era bom vê-lo ali._

_- Me preocupo se a pessoa que meu tenente feriu está bem. _

_Claro, ele não assumiria sua preocupação com o jovem. Ichigo deu de ombros._

_- Sei... – Ichigo riu. _

_- Como está? – ele perguntou meio indiferente._

_- Bem... – e suspirou ao lembrar-se da amada. – A Rukia cuidou bem de mim aqui! _

_- Sim. Ela não quis sair daqui mesmo eu dizendo que não valia a pena._

_Ichigo voltou a ter uma veia mais saliente em sua fronte, mas não se abateu pelo comentário._

_- Ela não se deixaria levar por isso. – e riu. – Ela é uma shinigami exemplar e ótima tenente._

_Byakuya ficou a fitar Ichigo. _

_A expressão de adoração que ele assumia quando falava de Rukia era algo tão condenador. _

_Uma áurea diferente circundava o jovem. Havia paz nos olhos castanhos quando ele falava de Rukia. Até seu tom de voz parecia ser mais brando, mais calmo. Definitivamente, Rukia fazia bem a ele e até aos olhos do nobre aquilo era perceptível. _

_- Me diga, Kurosaki Ichigo... _

_- Hm? – piscou._

_- Por que se importa tanto com a Rukia?_

_- Por que me importo? – Ichigo parecia meio confuso pela pergunta de supetão. – Mas a Rukia é minha nakama. Como não irei me importar? – ele riu. – Assim como você se preocupa por ela ser sua irmãzinha, não? _

_- Entendo. – o nobre assentiu, pausando para então questionar-lhe algo de maior importância. – E eu gostaria de saber por que Renji armou uma cilada contra você._

_Ichigo se sentia encurralado. Aquelas perguntas de Byakuya pareciam tão dispostas e lhe cavar uma abertura. Era como se a senbonzakura que o capitão mantinha em sua guarda presa a cintura estivesse apontada para seu pescoço._

_- Byakuya, nem eu sei. – ele respondeu balançando a cabeça. – Eu não sei o que deu no Renji. Ele me atacou pelas costas, como viu._

_- Soube que usou um kidou para manter-se em combate com ele. – comentou Byakuya. Ele não se conformava com a rasa explicação que lhe era fornecida._

_- Sim. O que usei em seu treinamento. – Ichigo sorriu com a lembrança. – Valeu mesmo por me ensinar, Byakuya. – ele parecia agradecido._

_- Hm... Não fiz nada mais do que lhe dar livros para que estudasse. – disse com descaso._

_- Se você pensa assim... – Ichigo deu de ombros mais uma vez com um riso divertido da atitude sempre distante do nobre._

_- Quero agradecer por estar cumprindo seu papel._

_- Anh? – ele piscou._

_- Quando lhe indiquei como capitão, não imaginava que fosse solicitar que Rukia servisse como sua tenente. – pausou, evitando encara-lo. Os olhos fitavam o lado oposto. – Eu abri uma concessão que não fiz nem ao menos para Ukitake, homem o qual deposito imensa confiança não só como capitão mas como alguém de caráter. _

_- E eu agradeço profundamente por isso, Byakuya._

_- Não. Eu exigi que a protegesse. Você está fazendo isso. – relembrou. _

_- Mas eu não fiz nada pela Rukia, eu..._

_- Você fez. – ele cortou. – Eu sei que você fez. Aliás... sempre faz._

_Ichigo ficou embaraçado. As palavras de Byakuya pareciam não ter nexo algum para ele no conhecimento que o capitão tinha – ao menos ao ver de Ichigo, mas de certa forma, era como se, nas entrelinhas, o capitão soubesse de tudo. Ichigo se sentiu confuso e até mesmo atordoado. Ele suspirou, voltando a cerrar os olhos e Byakuya notou._

- Creio que está exausto e precisa descansar. Só vim saber de seu estado.

_E ao terminar, virou-se para trás. O branco haori balançando ao seu mínimo, porém elegante, movimento._

_- Obrigado, Byakuya. – o rapaz agradeceu, virando o rosto para o lado para encara-lo._

_- Não há de quê. Quem é digno de prestar algum agradecimento aqui... sou eu._

xxxxx-xxxxx

Rukia ouvia a história de Ichigo chocada. Seu irmão, aquele poço de frieza, havia dito aquilo mesmo?

- Não creio... – Rukia, embasbacada, levou as pontas dos dedos aos lábios.

- Pois é. – ele riu. – Acho que Byakuya quer que eu seja um novo Kuchiki! – zombou. – Agora que vou dar um herdeiro aos nobres, não é?

- Baka... – Rukia riu do jeito divertido do amado.

Foi quando ele a abraçou firmemente numa tentativa de varrer aquela preocupação que sabia que ainda a dominava. Os olhos azuis condenavam naquela expressão desolada.

- Rukia, você mesma disse: não temos como esconder. – e beijou-lhe a testa. – Aliás, não quero mais ver você se arriscar. Seu trabalho agora será meramente burocrático. – ele deixou claro.

- Não me arriscar? – ela piscou.

- Exatamente. – Ichigo foi direto. – Nada de lutar, nada de ir a missões. Eu te proíbo de tudo isso agora, pelo menos até essa criança nascer. – advertiu.

- Está louco, Ichigo? Essa semana chegam novos membros no Gobantai recém-formados da academia. Tenho que treiná-los. É meu dever como sua tenente.

- Nada feito. – e balançou a cabeça. – Hinamori-san fará um bom trabalho. – disse fitando os olhos azuis profundamente. – Rukia, eu não permito que aconteça nada com você e nosso filho, entendeu? Não quero saber da senhora se arriscando por aí.

- Ichigo... – Rukia chegou a começar a esboçar um sorriso, mas logo fechou o cenho. Estava absorta em preocupações. – Isso não está certo! Se o nii-sama souber, ele vai querer te matar e não duvido que me force a... – ela hesitou por um instante. -... tirar essa criança! – ela expôs com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Rukia! – Ichigo chamou com firmeza, as duas mãos segurando os ombros dela. – Eu não vou permitir que o Byakuya faça nada contra você nem nosso filho! – disse determinado. O castanho de seus olhos cintilava refletindo nos azuis. - Entendeu? Não se preocupe! – e em um ímpeto aproximou-se e beijou a fronte da garota.

Ele a abraçou, os corpos colados. Ichigo apoiou a cabeça de Rukia em seu peito, fazendo-a ouvir as batidas de seu coração. Aquilo a acalmou de uma forma muito especial.

- Ichigo... – ela murmurou, sentindo-se protegida nos braços de seu amado.

- Eu vou dar um jeito, Rukia. Eu prometo.

- Você sempre dá.

O rapaz corou com a afirmação dela e então sorriu, afagando os cabelos de sua pequena.

Sem deixar de abraça-la, voltou a se deitar, deixando-a apoiada sobre seu peito.

Ficou ali a afagar os cabelos negros, entrelaçando os dedos pelos fios, por um longo tempo até que sentisse que Rukia adormecera. Foi questão de tempo até que adormecesse junto da amada.

xxxx-xxxxx

_- Que dia lindo! _

_Inoue exclamava quando saíram do quarto, saltitando pelo campo verde e florido._

_- É verdade! – Rukia comentou. – Pena que o Ishida não veio... Seria uma ótima maneira de passarmos um tempo juntos já que ficamos tempo demais na Soul Society._

_- É... Mas o Ishida-kun agora namora a Tatsuki-chan..._

_E aquele sorriso se dissolveu no retorcer dos lábios entristecidos. Os olhos acinzentados da bela e formosa garota chegaram a marejar, mas decidiu dar de ombros. Tinha de aproveitar o tempo com seus amigos tão queridos._

_Ela logo se agachou tirando as sandálias que calçava para sentir a grama úmida para um contato maior com a natureza._

_- Vou chegar lá antes que você!_

_Inoue exclamou para quem ainda estava dentro do carro e saiu a correr pelo campo._

_Ichigo fechava o porta-malas do carro de onde tirava uma cesta de vime trançada e não hesitou em sorrir para a amiga tão enérgica. Parecia uma criança. Mas logo o verdadeiro menor protestava de dentro ao ver a 'Orihime-obaasan' que parecia mentalmente menor que ele e se apressava com a correr em direção à água._

_- Me espera, Orihime-obaasan!_

_- Espere. Já, já você vai com ela. – a voz materna respondeu._

_A dona da voz tão suave era Rukia que, por sua vez, terminava de tirar o cinto de segurança do rapazinho de cabelos tão laranja quanto os do pai e que parecia não passar de seus cinco anos. Com uma aparência mais madura, assim que o soltou do banco, pegou o menino em seu colo e o pôs para fora do carro._

_- Orihime-obaachan! – ele correu, em suas mãos a pelúcia de chapa que sua mãe lhe dera._

_- Não vá para longe da sua obaachan e nem chegue perto do píer sem ela. – Rukia exclamou._

_Ela riu ao ver o filho que era tão apaixonado pela amiga do casal. Trocou olhares cumplices com Ichigo que assim que fechou o porta-malas, capturou-a pelas costas, envolvendo um braço em sua cintura e enchendo seu pescoço de beijos. Rukia deu um sorriso marreteiro aproveitando as carícias do marido._

_- Ele ama tanto a Inoue... – Ichigo comentou ao ver o filho pulando atrás da amiga._

_- É verdade. – Rukia riu. – Deve ser porque a Inoue tem a idade mental igual à dele. – zombou divertida. _

_- Ainda bem que a temos pra tomar conta dele, daí dá para nos curtirmos um pouco! – e largando a cesta que teve a queda amortecida pelo gramado, abocanhou os lábios da esposa._

_- Não mandei você abrir a fábrica tão cedo. – ela riu. – Agora temos que cuidar dele._

_- Eu sei. E sou feliz por isso. – ele sorriu ao afaga-la em seus braços._

_Era uma família feliz._

_O sol raiava forte nos céus. Não havia nuvens que bloqueassem sua passagem naquele infinito azul aonde a água daquele píer refletia avidamente. Era um belo campo florido aonde Rukia e Ichigo acompanhados de Inoue levavam seu filho a passear._

_A criança era apaixonada pela 'tia' Orihime. _

_Onde a tia estivesse, ele gostaria de estar. _

_Era uma espécie de adoração._

_Orihime o cuidava como filho. Era uma paixão mútua._

_Estavam na beira do píer. Ele andava por entre as pedras úmidas, a pelúcia de chappy batendo em suas pernas a cada salto que ele dava de forma inocente. Ele não notou que a princesa que amava estava ali perto, observando. Um sorriso malicioso cruzando os belos lábios rosados._

_- Orihime-obaachan! – ele exclamou ao vê-la e o sorriso de Inoue dissolveu malícia em ternura._

_E na afobação em ver a amiga tão querida, o pequeno chappy escapou de suas mãos e caiu no píer. O garoto arregalou os olhos azuis como os da mãe, desespero o dominando. Seu bichinho havia caído. Não se separava dele e não seria dessa vez que o perderia. _

_Agachou-se e com dificuldade tentou alcançar a pelúcia que ia sendo levada pela suave maré que era agitada pela brisa. Esticou a mãozinha o máximo que pôde. Os dedinhos esticados quase alcançavam a orelha do coelho de pelúcia em uma luta difícil que ele travava em não perder o bichinho tão especial que lhe fora dado. Mas assim que encostou as pontas na pelúcia e um sorriso de vitória cruzou o rostinho repleto de inocência, sentiu um pequeno empurrão em suas costas e acabou despencando no píer. _

_Ele caiu na água gelada. Debatendo-se desesperado, ele ainda tentou chamar, a voz estando entrecortada pela água que engolia._

_- Or...hime...baa...cha..._

_No pouco que ele conseguia ver naquela luta entre voltar à superfície e afundar enquanto as pernas pequenas batiam na tentativa de não submergir, ele viu a tão querida tia. _

_Estendeu a mão com tudo que pôde. O ar lhe faltando e a força para se manter naquela luta acabando. _

_- Baa... baa-chan...! _

_Orihime riu do esforço da criança e ficou ali a admirar com uma risada o garoto sufocando lentamente. O desespero lhe acometendo e ele tentando de todas as formas chama-la._

_Como odiava aquela criança. _

_Era a prova do amor entre seu Kurosaki-kun e Rukia._

_Aquilo que os unira de forma eterna. Uma vida. Chegava ao fim._

- INOUE-SAN!

Ele acordou em um sobressalto, sentando-se a cama.

Os olhos azuis arregalados, o suor que escorria pela fronte pingando no rosto a respiração ofegante. O sorriso sádico de Orihime ainda em sua mente, tão vivo, tão real... Sentiu-se imensamente tonto. A mão que estava sobre o peito, acompanhando o ritmo frenético de sua respiração superficial agora era levada a testa. Ele suspirou limpando o suor do rosto e fechando os olhos. Tinha de se acalmar.

Olhou o relógio na cabeceira da cama e viu: quatro da manhã.

Estalou a língua, pondo as pernas para fora e ficando de pé. Tinha certeza de que não ia mais dormir depois de pesadelo tão terrível.

Por que sonhara com aquilo?

Inoue jamais seria capaz de algo assim, pensou.

Por que então ela parecia tão... maléfica? E em um sonho tão... real?

Ainda atordoado, foi até a mesinha no quarto e pegou o celular. Abriu o flip e começou a digitar: "Preciso conversar com você, Inoue-san.". Ele foi rápido para fazê-lo, mas no momento de enviá-la, seu dedo pairou no ar, hesitante. Será que deveria fazer aquilo? Será que ela o odiava?

Lembrou-se da conversa com Urahara. Ele havia lhe advertido de que era o único que podia ajuda-la. Ele estava certo. Não hesitou mais e enviou a mensagem.

Assim que recebera a confirmação, fechou o aparelho e lançou-se a cama mais uma vez. Era melhor ao menos tentar descansar depois daquilo.

E o que não esperava aconteceu. Não demorou nem cinco minutos para que a resposta viesse. Abriu o celular e se deparou com a mensagem: "Te odeio, Ishida-kun. Não há nada para conversar com você.".

Um longo suspiro escapou dos lábios do quincy.

xxxxx-xxxx

Ele chegou apressado. A cada shunpo imaginava se não estava já muito atrasado. A reunião já devia estar acabando e se não encontrasse o capitão a tempo ainda aos arredores do ichibantai, não sabia como faria. O peito ainda ardia com a dor do ferimento causado por Renji, mas ele já se via capaz de ousar.

Ichigo adentrou o esquadrão cumprimentado por muitos oficiais, respeitosos ao haori do gobantai que o capitão vestia. Ele sutilmente meneava a cabeça em cumprimento quando chegou próximo à sala principal do soutaichou.

Curvou-se respeitosamente perante um dos guardas das enormes portas que logo se adiantou e as abriu, lhe permitindo passagem.

E sob dez pares de olhos surpresos, Ichigo deu o primeiro passo sala adentro.

Sua entrada calou o velho comandante que até então dissertava sobre alguns problemas quanto à organização dos esquadrões e coincidentemente sobre a libertação do tenente Abarai Renji, do rokubantai. O velho levantou uma sobrancelha para encarar o jovem que adentrava o recinto.

- Ohayo. – cumprimentou.

Os capitães, devidamente em seus lugares observavam a entrada do capitão do quinto esquadrão que, ao se curvar, adentrou o corredor formado por eles e se pôs ao devido lugar vago ao lado entre Soi Fon e Byakuya. Unohana, a sua frente, lançou um olhar repreendedor e realmente assustador a Ichigo que timidamente e temerosamente sorriu para a mulher.

- Kurosaki-taichou. – o velho chamou, fazendo Ichigo voltar-se a ele. - Achei que estava ciente que estava de licença médica.

- Sim, soutaichou. Mas eu vim exatamente falar sobre isso com o senhor. E já estou me sentindo melhor. – explicou coçando a nuca. – Não há porque me poupar de vir até as reuniões. – e riu.

- Hmm... – o velho balançava a zanpakutou selada como cajado sobre o assoalho de madeira. – Admiro seu empenho.

Ichigo se curvou em agradecimento e dando um passo para trás, voltou a seu lugar na fila de capitães.

- Bom, acho que já está tudo bem claro. Tem algo que deseja pontuar já que foi o último a chegar, Kurosaki Ichigo-taichou?

- Bem, soutaichou... – Ichigo engasgou-se. Não estava pronto para se pronunciar. Lançou um olhar condenador para Byakuya e decidiu começar. – Bem, eu gostaria de pedir que nada fosse feito com o fukutaichou Abarai Renji, nenhum tipo de punição.

O velho observava. Muitos ficaram surpresos com o pedido de Ichigo e, Byakuya, parecia o mais indignado.

- Acho que não deve se envolver, Kurosaki Ichigo. Isso é...

Uma batida forte interrompeu a fala de Byakuya.

- O Kurosaki-taichou ainda não terminou de falar. – o velho repreendeu Byakuya.

Esse voltou imediatamente ao seu lugar de onde saíra no impulso, cerrando os punhos e bufando. Ardia em raiva.

- Eu entendo sua posição, Byakuya, ainda mais porque ele sequestrou a Rukia... – Ichigo prosseguiu tentando ser compreensivo. – Mas eu cheguei a tempo de salvá-la e as razões do Abarai-fukutaichou são totalmente pessoais.

- Um shinigami que serve ao Gotei não tem porque envolver pessoalidades em seu serviço. – foi a vez de Ichigo ser interrompido pelo homem.

- Mas eu sei que o Renji está com problemas. Por favor, eu peço que... não o condenem. – e os olhos castanhos que freneticamente varriam o chão do lugar, sem encara-los se fecharam quando suspirou. – Eu peço que ele seja compreendido.

Um silêncio desagradável se formou para Ichigo enquanto que para os demais, tudo parecia confuso.

- Entendo seus bons sentimentos, Kurosaki-taichou, mas acho que não devemos mais arriscar sua vida por causa de um mero tenente... E se o Abarai-fukutaichou faz isso contra você ou a fukutaichou Kuchiki Rukia, temos de encaminhar uma investigação das razões que o levaram a fazer isso. Até segunda ordem, o Abarai-fukutaichou se encontra suspenso de suas atividades no Gotei.

Ichigo abaixou a cabeça. Não havia solução.

- Alguém mais? Kuchiki-taichou? – o velho notara o cenho em desagrado em ter seu tenente como tema da reunião.

- Não, senhor. – a voz gélida pronunciou.

- Então estão dispensados!

E com o bater do cajado ao assoalho, anunciando a dispensa, todos se dispersaram exceto Ichigo. Esse até que visse Byakuya saindo da sala. Correu até o capitão, deixando um gemido de dor escapar quando a pontada no peito voltou a lhe acometer. Ele não teve escolha sem fôlego para chamar. Puxou a manga do 'futuro tio' de forma informal. A atitude fez com que Byakuya voltasse a ele com um olhar fuzilante. Castanhos e cianóticos se encontraram e vendo o rapaz curvado levar a outra mão ao lugar machucado, a frieza do capitão do rokubantai se dissolveu em apreensão.

- Está bem? – foi o que perguntou.

Ichigo ergueu-se novamente um tanto quanto ofegante e abriu um sorriso a ele.

- Sim. Obrigado, Byakuya.

E logo que Ichigo soltou a manga do shihakushou do nobre, este espalmou o tecido negro, alinhando a veste.

- Onde está Rukia?

A pergunta de Byakuya fez o aperto de Ichigo se intensificar. Os olhos chegaram a ameaçar expressar certa surpresa, mas ele, comedido, se manteve firme.

- Ela não voltou para casa desde ontem. – expôs Byakuya como se justificasse sua questão.

- Hanatarou esteve lá ontem, examinou a Rukia. Ela estava exausta. Achei melhor que ficasse por lá, também porque ela não acordou até a madrugada. – ele explicou, surpreendendo a si mesmo pela mentira tão bem feita.

- Entendo.

- Não se preocupe. – e sorriu. – Rukia está muito bem!

E num ímpeto, Ichigo gostaria de compartilhar aquela alegria imensa que sentia ao falar de sua pequena. Byakuya fazia parte daquilo. Afinal, fariam parte da mesma família. Decidiu dar de ombros, havia coisas mais importantes naquele momento.

- Byakuya, eu queria te pedir permissão para levar Rukia comigo para Karakura.

- Karakura? – a voz grave indagou.

- Sim. – assentiu. – Como recebi essa licença eu vou passar uns dias em Karakura. E gostaria de levar a Rukia comigo.

- Não entendo porque quer levar Rukia consigo. – Byakuya semicerrou os olhos.

- Não estou em condições de lutar, Byakuya. E Rukia é minha tenente. Mais do que isso, é uma pessoa a quem eu entrego minha vida de olhos fechados. É a pessoa de maior confiança... na minha vida.

Byakuya engoliu a seco. Aquela história de Ichigo estava deveras interessante, não podia negar. Estava chegando ao ponto que queria?

- Seu esquadrão estará desfalcado. O capitão de licença e sua tenente em missão para escoltá-lo no mundo dos vivos?

- Hinamori-san é uma oficial muito competente. – ele explicou. – Não será mais que uma semana.

E então os olhos acinzentados penetraram profundamente os castanhos. Ichigo sentiu-se despido por Byakuya de corpo e alma. Ele parecia tão analítico e cada trejeito seu era captado. Respirou fundo, então, o capitão do rokubantai.

- Eu concedo a permissão. – e pausou. – Mas me diga, Kurosaki Ichigo...

A demora na conclusão de Byakuya era acompanhada por um fino filete de suor que escorria pela fronte de Ichigo.

- Por que faz tanto pela Rukia? O que ela significa para você?

Uma fenda se abriu ao chão, e fez Ichigo vacilar. Como diria aquilo? Tão direta a pergunta não tinha uma resposta que não expusesse sua relação com Rukia.

- A Rukia... – ele começou. – é a pessoa que mudou meu mundo, Byakuya. Ela é muito especial para mim. – e Ichigo podia não perceber, mas os olhos vaguearam enquanto absorto em um sentimento profundo ele declarava. – Se não fosse por ela, eu nem estaria vivo... Graças a ela, salvei minha família. Ela estava disposta a dar a vida dela por mim, Byakuya. Ela... é muito especial!

Byakuya não podia negar o incomodo que sentia ao ouvir tamanha declaração. Encabulado pela profundidade dos sentimentos que Ichigo nutria por Rukia, ele não tinha saída. Era o momento em que teria que tirar aquilo a limpo, não podia deixar mais escapar.

- Me diga, quais são suas intenções com a Ru...

- O que queria falar comigo, Kurosaki-taichou?

Ichigo e Byakuya piscaram, voltando-se para trás para ver o comandante que se aproximara. A fala interrompida do capitão ficou presa em sua garganta. Comedido, apenas se curvou.

- Com licença.

Suspirou aliviado quando viu Byakuya em um único shunpo desaparecer dali. O rapaz de cabelos laranja tinha o coração em suas mãos. Queria dar um grande abraço no soutaichou por ter lhe salvado a pele.

- Eu... err..

Estava tão nervoso que esquecera o que vinha falar com o superior. Foi quando estalou os dedos e se virou ao senhor.

- Yama-jii, digo, Yamamoto-soutaichou! – chamou. – Vim aqui para pedir para ir a Karakura. Durante esse tempo de minha licença eu gostaria de estar na presença dos meus familiares. – explicou.

- Hmm... – o velho ponderou, a sobrancelha erguida em uma das vistas encarando o jovem. – Entendo. Está dispensado.

- Muito obrigado! – e curvou-se. – E também gostaria de pedir que a Ru... Digo, - corrigiu-se. – que a taich, digo, não, que a fukutaichou Kuchiki Rukia permaneça em minha estadia em Karakura.

- A fukutaichou Kuchiki Rukia? – ele perguntou, as mãos roçando pela ponta do cajado. – Acho que seu trabalho do gobantai ficará acumulado se não tiver sua tenente trabalhando aqui, não?

- Não se preocupe. – ele sorriu. – A Hinamori-san e meus oficiais estão cientes já.

- Hmm, concordo. Acho que não é seguro que fique em Karakura ainda se recuperando sem algum shinigami ao seu lado. – e Ichigo podia não ver, mas um riso escondido pela longa barba alva cruzou os lábios do velho. – E ninguém melhor que sua tenente.

- Muito obrigado, Yama-j... digo, Yamam...

E ele foi interrompido em seus engasgos quando o velho abanou a mão, como se quisesse deixar claro ao jovem que se referisse a ele da maneira que mais fosse conveniente.

- Obrigado. – Ichigo terminou em um suspiro ao se curvar.

Uma sensação de intensa alegria arrebatou Ichigo. Ele saiu da presença do homem quase a saltitar pelo ichibantai. Estava tão eufórico que só depois de um tempo, quase chegando ao gobantai que lembrou-se que deveria falar com alguém muito importante. Parou em meio a um campo e retirou o denreishinki de dentro do shihakushou. Abriu o aparelho e já vira uma mensagem destinada a ele. Seu remetente: Urahara Kinski.

"Mensagem especial! Para ler, corte todos os 3 que encontrar na mensagem"

Ichigo leu aquilo e com uma veia teimosa a saltar de sua fronte, concentrou-se no pedido inicial:

"3Kurosaki3-3san3Já3avisei3ao3Isshin3-3san3que3virá3hoje3!3Parabéns3,3papai."

- Esse louco... – Ichigo suspirou, fechando o aparelho ao terminar de ler.

Caminhou mais alguns passos e adentrou o gobantai. Não seguiu pela entrada, querendo evitar encontrar algum oficial e houvesse algo que lhe impedisse de ir correndo atrás de Rukia contar a novidade. Adentrou o esquadrão pelo jardim dos fundos e logo estava na varanda que dava para sua sala.

- Rukia! – ele gritou, anunciando sua chegada e clamando pela garota. – Ei, Rukia!

Percorreu algumas salas, caminhou pelos corredores e não a viu. Nem sua reiatsu por ali estava. Foi quando chegou aos aposentos e viu o futon perfeitamente arrumado. Nada parecido com o amontoado de colchas e travesseiros desalinhados que deixaram depois de uma noite tão intensa de amor. Havia saído cedo para ir a reunião e deixara a amada dormindo.

No centro do futon havia um bilhete. Ele se ajoelhou no afofado e pegou o pequeno papel. Havia um desenho de dois chappies na parte frontal. Um de cabelos laranja e uma grande zanpakutou e um com cabelos curtos negros e uma mecha que cruzava o rosto. Era típico ver Rukia desenhar os dois daquela forma, mas algo fez o coração de Ichigo falhar uma batida.

No meio dos dois chappies, havia um menor com cabelos repicados laranja e dando as mãos para cada um deles.

Enquanto os olhos marejavam, ele tremeu com o papel em mãos. Um sorriso de alegria demonstrava o que se passava em seu interior. Meio abobalhado, ele abriu o envelope e então leu:

"Fui visitar o nii-sama. Ele vai estranhar se eu não aparecer em casa. Te amo."

Não havia assinatura por razões obvias, mas aqueles coelhos já identificavam demais a shinigami, não? Ichigo riu ao pensar aquilo.

Agora era só aguardar anoitecer, arrumar algumas coisas e partir para Karakura com sua amada. Mal esperava para contar ao seu ensandecido pai que agora seria avô.

Deitou-se ao futon e ali ficou a devagar sobre sua amada. Agora realmente eram uma família.

xxxx-xxxx

- Kuchiki-taichou! Ainda não localizamos o Abarai-fukutaichou!

Byakuya seguia seu caminho, imponente como sempre, altivo a ignorar o oficial que corria ao seu lado pelo corredor externo da mansão. Parecendo afoito a lhe reportar sobre Renji, as informações que lhe eram passadas eram ignoradas. O nobre parecia obstinado a fazer algo.

Caminhou mais alguns firmes passos até chegar as duas portas de correr que ficava em um canto da propriedade, tendo ela em sua frente parte mais decorada do jardim de inverno.

Assim que chegou, Byakuya parou e fitou o homem que parecia impossível de se calar.

- Parece que sua reiatsu sumiu completamente, não conseguimos...

E ao encarar o olhar gélido de seu capitão e ao notar onde estavam, o oficial parecia ter percebido o que fazia e, muito timidamente, se curvou e pediu licença, retirando-se em seguida.

Byakuya suspirou e levando as duas mãos, uma a cada porta, afastou-as, revelando o belíssimo lugar.

Escuro, iluminado apenas pelas velas que mantinha acesas assim como os incensos defronte a foto da lindíssima mulher, que era cercada também pelas fotos de outros já falecidos membros da família nobre. O lugar era encoberto de flores e adornos naquele santuário no qual jazia esposa. O aroma dos variados incensos preenchia o ambiente.

Apesar de manter a frieza, era difícil para que permanecesse daquela forma. O coração apertava em pisar ali e mais ainda ao fitar a foto da tão querida esposa que falecera tão jovem. Ainda era difícil, em todos aqueles anos, acreditar que sua perda era real.

Cerrou as portas atrás de si e caminhou até o altar aonde, sem cerimônias, aquele que nunca desfazia sua pose, curvava-se e juntava as palmas das mãos reverenciando a bela figura de cabelos negros repicados, o rosto alvo e olhos ternos. Fora tão bela quanto sua irmã caçula era.

Rukia... Era a razão de estar ali.

Após uma pequena oração ele se ajoelhou de forma tradicional e ficou a fitar a foto.

- Hisana... – ele começou, parecia não saber por como. – Sinto que estou descumprindo o que lhe prometi. Que fora... – desviou os olhos, incomodado antes de concluir. - Seu último pedido.

E durante o instante de silêncio, a única coisa que poderia ser ouvida era o pequeno lago do lado de fora e o cantar dos pássaros. Ali dentro só era possível ouvir o incessante queimar dos incensos.

- Sei que a Rukia está vivendo algo novo... – pausou. – que é errado.

E mais silêncio preencheu o âmago de Byakuya. Nem ele sabia se o que falava era verossímil.

- Na verdade, eu sei que é errado. Sei que devo impedir. Mas algo, dentro de mim, diz para que eu confie. Diz para que eu... – e suspirou, sofria em dizer-lhe. – dê abertura para que ela se apaixone por aquele rapaz. Ele não é nobre... e é um humano. – e fitou a mulher. – mas quem sou eu para impedir algo assim se quando me apaixonei por você fui contra todos os princípios da minha família?

Byakuya parecia angustiado. O rosto retorcia em desolo a sua posição. Queria que algum sinal viesse, algo que lhe indicasse o que fazer. Estava confuso e abrir-se assim a única pessoa que conhecia a verdadeira natureza do homem tão frio era algo doloroso de se fazer.

- Mas o pior de tudo é que lembro que me fez prometer que seria um irmão bom para ela. – ponderou. – Mas ela não confia em mim. Ela me omite que ama... Kurosaki Ichigo.

Os ombros caíram para frente enquanto as mãos enluvadas apoiavam seus joelhos os quais apertou um pouco naquela angústia que lhe afligia.

- O que devo fazer, Hisana? Me...

E ao ouvir o correr da porta, um forte feixe de luz adentrou o lugar, iluminando o ambiente que estava na penumbra. Byakuya imediatamente virou-se para trás e se deparou com a pequena irmã caçula que, encabulada, curvou-se e se aprontou a fechar o lugar e deixa-lo sozinho quando:

- Rukia! – ele chamou.

- Nii-sama... – ela murmurou, timidamente. – Me desculpe. Eu não sabia que estava em um momento particular aqui.

E por um instante Byakuya viu uma Rukia mais adulta, mais crescida. Uma bela mulher... Hisana. Talvez fosse um ar materno que já lhe rodeava, mas Byakuya apenas seguiu o instinto ao admira-la. Chegou a se comover por um instante, mas logo se recompôs, piscando os olhos tentando se livrar daquela confusão momentânea.

- Queria vir orar pela Hisana? – ele perguntou.

- Sim... – ela respondeu um pouco encabulada.

- Então venha. – e para que Rukia não testemunhasse seu embaraço, voltou-se ao altar. – Junte-se a mim.

Rukia corou, mas fez como seu irmão disse. Fechou a porta e caminhando alguns passos até o altar, pôs-se ao lado do irmão, reverenciando a primogênita. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo enquanto rezavam pela alma da falecida irmã e esposa.

Ao terminar, Byakuya sorriu ao fitar a fotografia da mulher. Aquela era a resposta... Não era?

- Voltarei ao serviço. – ele anunciou ao se levantar.

Rukia então que permanecia com os olhos fechados em oração, os abriu e se reergueu rapidamente.

- Nii-sama! – ela chamou exasperada. – Eu vim falar com você também! – explicou.

- Hm... – o homem assentiu. – Assim que sairmos daqui.

Não desrespeitaria a esposa. E fazendo mais uma reverência, sua imponência retornara e de forma elegante ele deixou o santuário. O mesmo fez Rukia.

Assim que saíram, Rukia parecia tímida demais para falar com o irmão, mas tomou coragem.

- Nii-sama! Eu quero pedir desculpas por... não ter avisado que ia ficar fora ontem.

- Kurosaki Ichigo me explicou tudo já. – e a observou. – Sente-se bem?

- Sim. – ela assentiu curvando-se. – Me desculpe... Ontem estava exausta.

- Tudo bem. Entendo. – respondeu indiferente quando começou a caminhar e foi seguido pela morena. – Você vai hoje a noite para Karakura, não?

- Karakura? – ela piscou desentendida.

- Sim. – respondeu. – Seu capitão veio pessoalmente me pedir permissão para que passe seu período de licença em Karakura com ele, escoltando-o.

Rukia estava tonta. Nem sabia o que Ichigo havia decidido e receber a notícia assim de seu irmão era algo que realmente não esperava. Byakuya realmente parecia disposto a uma proximidade.

- Ele não chegou a me contar. Bem, também sou só sua tenente. – e tentou disfarçar. – Posso ir então, nii-sama?

Se Byakuya tivesse que dizer que não se importava com aquela omissão, nitidamente simulada por Rukia, estaria mentindo. Suspirou e tentou acatar aquele sinal que Hisana havia lhe dado.

- Claro que sim. É seu capitão. Siga suas ordens. – ele foi direto.

- Hai! – curvou-se.

- Não decepcione agora que possui um cargo alto, ainda mais sendo nobre.

Aquele reforço incomodava Rukia. Lembrou-se da vida dentro de si e haveria desonra maior do que ter se entregue antes de uma união formal? Byakuya parecia tão ligado sempre aquelas formalidades... Imaginava como ele reagiria quando soubesse que teria um filho de alguém que além de não ser nobre, era um humano. E um humano que ele costumava desprezar fielmente. O humano que causara ele condenar a execução sua própria irmã.

Rukia suspirou quando um arrepio cruzara sua espinha.

- Hai! Obrigada, nii-sama!

Ela assentiu e logo saiu. Byakuya assistiu a irmã correr pelo corredor externo e não evitara em deixar um sorriso cruzar seus lábios. Mas algo lhe preocupava. Algo não estava certo. E mesmo com tamanho sinal, algo lhe dizia que não devia permitir aquilo. Ele descobriria logo o que era.

xxxx-xxxx

Os dois chegaram juntos a frente da clínica que dava entrada para a casa de Ichigo.

Já passava do anoitecer e eles realmente esperavam que houvesse alguém em casa. Quer dizer, Ichigo esperava porque Rukia estava gelada, tremendo só de pensar como seria contar ao seu futuro sogro que estava esperando um filho. Será que o receberiam bem?

Ao notar o tremular da mãozinha que segurava com a sua, Ichigo a afagou com carinho.

- Vai ficar tudo bem! – ele sorriu tentando acalma-la.

E as lágrimas que começavam a brotar naquele nervosismo logo cessaram quando ela correspondeu também sorrindo a ele.

Logo entraram na sala sem fazer muito barulho quando, anexa a cozinha, logo encontraram a caçula que cozinhava algo que cheirava muito bem segundo Rukia. Assim que a loirinha se virou para trás, abriu um largo sorriso ao ver o irmão e a futura cunhada entrando.

- Ichi-nii! Rukia-chan! – Yuzu exclamou, largando a colher em mãos sobre a bancada da cozinha. –Otousan! Karin-chan! – gritou em direção a escada.

A pequena usava um lindo aventalzinho cor-de-rosa com um morango estampado em seu peito, por cima de um vestidinho amarelo. Logo foi a cumprimenta-los quando, das escadas surgia o sogro e a outra cunhada de Rukia. Ela estava tão tensa que empalidecera ao ver o homem correr descendo os degraus e captura-la em um forte abraço.

- Rukia-chaaaaaaan!

Ichigo parecia extremamente irritado, como sempre, pelos costumes bizarros de sua família. Coçou a nuca enquanto via a noiva ser mimada pelo pai e deixou a mochila que trazia algumas coisas de Rukia sobre o sofá.

- Me diga, como esse infeliz do meu filho está cuidando de você? – ele perguntou sem solta-la do abraço quase esmagando Rukia.

- Errr... – Rukia estava vermelha, não sabendo se pela falta de ar causada pelo aperto do homem ou pela vergonha. – Muito bem, Isshin-san.

- Acho que você já pode me chamar de otousan, não? Afinal, você é minha filha também!

Isshin era um poço de animação e não ousava largar a pequena. Ichigo decidiu dar de ombros enquanto a irmã do meio lhe dirigia a palavra.

- E então, Ichi-nii, a que devemos a honra da sua visita? – ela perguntou sarcástica. – Sua lua-de-mel com a Rukia-chan acabou? Agora vai querer a Orihime, não é?

Ichigo estalou a língua, irritado pelo comentário da morena, mas antes de protestar, Yuzu anunciou:

- O jantar está pronto! Vou colocar a mesa!

Salva pelo gongo, Karin não teve de ouvir a resposta do primogênito.

Ainda sendo afagada pelo sogro, Rukia foi até a mesa acompanhada enquanto Isshin lhe dissertava sobre a infância de Ichigo e o porquê não devia se arriscar com seu atual namorado. Ichigo que tinha uma veia a explodir de sua testa não deu atenção enquanto ouvia o papo, até que notou o nível a qual ele chegara...

- Então, uma vez no quintal, o Ichigo decidiu colocar uma mangueira no...

- PAI! – Ichigo interrompeu, extremamente irritado. – Já chega!

Lágrimas se formaram nos cantos dos olhos do médico que se sentara a mesa e se lançou sobre a mesma escondendo o rosto com os braços.

- Rukia-chan! Você vê como esse ingrato me trata? É um rebelde! – choramingou.

A morena tentou consolá-lo, mas ao vê-lo piscar um olho e um sorriso maléfico em seu rosto, não deu mais atenção. Suspirou. Devia acostumar com aquela rotina e de qualquer forma... Era maravilhoso conviver com uma família assim. Algo que ela nunca teve e agora teria.

Ichigo decidiu ignorar quando seu pai prosseguiu a falar sobre sua infância, tendo atenção ao delicioso yakisoba que Yuzu depositava em seu prato, servindo a todos. O cheiro forte do tempero enjoara Rukia, mas permaneceu firme e agradeceu a loirinha que vinha sempre tão simpática e amorosa. Ichigo notou a situação da noiva e suavemente, por debaixo da mesa, afagou a mão da morena que estava pousada sobre seu próprio joelho. Ela sorriu no intuito de tranquiliza-lo, mas aquilo não passou despercebido aos olhos de Isshin.

- Ichigo, seu pervertido! – ele gritou, arremessando-lhe um prato que se partiu em mil cacos ao bater contra a parede.

- Seu louco! – Ichigo gritou. – Quer me matar?

- Nem um momento de família você respeita e quer possuir a Rukia-chan bem nos nossos olhos?

Esticando os dois braços, usou as mãos para cobrir os olhos de Karin que estava sentada ao seu lado e da pequena Yuzu que estava de pé no lado oposto tentando servir o pai que destruíra o prato. A caçula observava assustada a atitude, assim como Rukia.

- Ok! – e limpando a garganta, Ichigo se ergueu. Não havia mais como esconder e naquela loucura, seu pai poderia assassina-lo antes de saber que seria avô. – Vou contar porque viemos aqui hoje!

Isshin, que estava desolado, roía as unhas. Yuzu dava leves tapinhas no ombro do pai tentando consolá-lo por ter uma decepção tão grande que era o filho rebelde que Ichigo era.

Ichigo corou violentamente. Suas pernas bambearam quando fitou as duas irmãs e o pai que agora o observava temeroso.

- Bem... – e começou. – A Rukia está grávida!

A morena corou instantaneamente, sendo alvo dos olhos dos três. Ichigo decidiu cerrar os seus enquanto coçava a nuca na tentativa de não ver suas expressões.

O médico estava engasgado, lágrimas brotavam de seus olhos quando, empalidecendo, dramaticamente desmaiou, levando a cadeira a qual sentava consigo.

- OTOUSAN! – foi o grito uníssono de Karin e Yuzu.

- Oyaji! – Ichigo chamou, preocupado.

- Isshin-san! – Rukia levou as mãos até os lábios, chocada.

Ichigo e as irmãs foram até o pai, preocupados, quando o viram abrir um dos olhos, notando se chamara atenção de alguém. Aquilo não passou despercebido aos olhos de Ichigo que, impiedoso, chutou o corpo do mais velho.

- Seu idiota! – Ichigo exclamou ao golpeá-lo.

E com um gemido de dor, Isshin se reergueu.

Yuzu e Karin, apesar de acostumadas com as sandices do pai, suspiraram aliviadas quando ele correu até o outro lado da mesa, tomando a pequena Rukia, que estava envergonhada demais para reagir, em seus braços.

- Rukia-chan! Vai me dar meu primeiro neto! – ele exclamou.

Ele afagou a shinigami, erguendo-a da cadeira e girando-a, as pernas pequenas balançando de um lado a outro.

- Que alegria!

- Não dá pra acreditar, Ichi-nii... – Karin falava atordoada com a notícia.

Ichigo estava envergonhado demais para responder aquilo, então a única coisa que fez foi pegar uma porção do yakisoba do prato e comer sem encarar as irmãs.

- Parabéns, Rukia-chan! E muito obrigado por me dar um netinho! – Isshin exclamava radiante. – E o mais importante nisso tudo é saber que meu Ichigo realmente é homem! Ele finalmente tirou sua pureza!

Rukia queria cavar um buraco para enfiar sua cabeça para evitar ouvir comentários tão indiscretos de Isshin. Ela teve essa oportunidade quando o homem a largou no chão e, como esperado, correu até o pôster da bela esposa, lançando-se em um abraço a parede.

- Masaki! O Ichigo vai nos dar nosso primeiro netinho! – ele exclamava entre as lágrimas e soluços. – Que alegria! Se for menina se chamará Masaki... – e lançou um olhar maligno para Ichigo. – Não é?

Ichigo tremeu ao ver o olhar ameaçador do pai, mas voltou a ignora-lo e a comer. Rukia ria divertida da situação tão inusitada.

- Mas se for menino, - ele pareceu preocupado. - temos que logo, desde pequeno, começar a puxar aquela pelezinha para evitar que ele tenha fimose igual ao...

- Cala a boca! – Ichigo bradou interrompendo-o, e lançou o copo que tinha em mãos na direção do homem que habilmente desviou.

- Eu vou ensinar tudo que você precisa para ser um bom pai, Ichigo!

- Parabéns, Rukia-san. – Karin comentou com a morena, cotovelando o braço da cunhada.

Rukia riu timidamente, mas agradecida. Karin nunca parecia a mais satisfeita em sua relação com Ichigo.

- Vai ser muito legal ter um bebê por aqui agora. – Karin comentou sorridente.

- Aliás...

E ao ouvirem a voz de Isshin, voltaram a atenção a ele que desgrudava do pôster que agora estava úmido depois de tantas lágrimas. O médico então correu até a mesinha próxima ao sofá e abriu a gaveta. O primogênito, as duas filhas gêmeas e a nora observavam assustados enquanto ele, desesperado, retirava tudo que havia ali dentro, jogando ao alto papéis, livros e o que mais que fosse.

- Achei!

Isshin exclamara vitorioso, erguendo ao alto a preciosidade que, com custo, encontrara.

Era uma chupeta velha, quase apodrecida que ele estendeu para sua pequena nora que piscou confusa e ao mesmo tempo enojada do plástico que parecia já derretendo e se decompondo.

- Que... Que droga é essa, pai? – Ichigo questionou, indignado. – Estamos comendo, sabia?

- Droga? – Isshin retrucou. – Essa foi sua PRIMEIRA chupeta! – anunciou com orgulho. – Rukia-chan, eu guardei comigo durante todos esses anos esperando o dia que Ichigo fosse me dar essa notícia... – e abrindo a mão direita da pequena, depositou o plástico apodrecido. – quero que dê essa chupeta ao... – e soluçou, voltando a cair em lágrimas. – meu netinho!

Rukia estava enojada de segurar aquele plástico que derretia em suas mãos, mas Isshin ao segurar a sua caindo em prantos lhe deixava extremamente sem graça de falar algo.

- Você tá louco que nosso filho vai usar essa nojeira, né? – Ichigo retrucou.

- Não só isso! Tenho todo um enxoval reservado que comprei desde que o Ichigo atingiu a puberdade, só para quando ele pudesse me dar... – soluçou. – um neto! Esperei tanto por isso! – e se virou as pequenas. – Estão vendo? Vocês não puderam dar antes um neto pro papai, agora o Ichigo ganhou de vocês! Me decepcionaram! – vociferou.

- Seu velho babaca! – Karin retrucou, controlando-se para não soca-lo.

- Do que o otousan está falando, Ichi-nii? – Yuzu perguntou assustada com a bronca do pai.

- Ignore Yuzu. É o melhor que você faz. – Ichigo suspirou.

A pequena piscou confusa tendo os ouvidos tapados pela irmã que fez questão de sair da mesa após ver o circo que havia se formado. Enquanto Isshin caia em prantos, Rukia apenas ria da situação. Trocou um olhar cumplice com Ichigo que estava emburrado. O noivo notou o par de safiras lhe fitando e correspondeu sorrindo. Era uma nova vida. E não era tão ruim conviver com aquele bando de loucos... Contanto que estivesse com Rukia, com quem agora formava uma nova família.

_Continua..._


	24. Dádiva

- Tem certeza que quer ir?

- É claro que quero, baka. – e pausou arfando. - Não tem nada demais eu cumprir minhas obrigações de humana quando estou aqui, não é?

Rukia retrucou enquanto rolando pela cama tentava finalizar o fecho da saia de pregas do uniforme do colégio. A roupa sempre lhe caiu tão bem e agora não conseguia de maneira nenhuma coloca-la.

- Mal está conseguindo se vestir.

Os olhos castanhos fitavam a cena deprimente. Ichigo tinha os braços cruzados à frente do corpo, nitidamente irritado pela insistência de Rukia.

A morena não cabia mais no uniforme do colégio e aquilo já era esperado pela situação atual. Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente suspirando.

- Rukia, você não tem que ir. Fica com a Yuzu em casa e...

- Consegui!

A baixinha se reergueu ao exclamar vitoriosa.

A cintura da saia estava quase na altura do peito, suspensa por ter sido o único lugar aonde conseguira fecha-la. Ichigo chegou a soltar um risinho, mas assim que percebeu Rukia fechar o cenho e cruzar os braços quando o viu zombar, cobriu a boca com a mão.

- Rukia...

- Eu sei que eu estou gorda, Ichigo! – afirmou Rukia lançando-se a cama ao se sentar.

Ele nada disse até que caminhasse com um sorriso marreteiro em seu rosto. Ajoelhou-se entre as pernas da pequena e inclinando-se para frente, apoiou a cabeça na barriguinha saliente.

- Baka. Você não está nada gorda. – ralhou ele de forma terna. – Só está levando nosso filho com você. E aposto que ele não fica feliz em ver sua mamãe emburrada.

Rukia corou quando Ichigo ergueu o rosto para encara-la.

Ele transmitia tanta paz, tanta segurança. Ainda mais quando voltou a apoiar a cabeça em seu ventre como se quisesse ouvir o bebê e envolveu a cintura de Rukia com seus braços.

Ichigo conseguia ser tão... doce. Estava desarmada. Um sorriso repleto de emoção emoldurou seu rosto. Aquela frustração que sentira em não conseguir se vestir ou ter ficado ridícula na roupa acabou. Sentiu orgulho. Orgulho pelo filho que geraria... Orgulho pelo homem que lhe dava esse filho. Era o seu homem. Seu amor. Seu Ichigo.

Afagou os rebeldes cabelos laranja enquanto Ichigo afagou com a cabeça a pequena vida que os dois gerariam. Uma sensação de felicidade plena envolvia os três.

Com um suspiro, Ichigo beijou de leve o abdômen da amada e se reergueu, voltando a abotoar a camisa que ainda estava metade aberta, expondo o corpo bem definido.

- Eu já tô atrasado. – e terminou de fechar o último botão da camisa. – Fica em casa. A Yuzu tem aula o dia inteiro hoje. Ninguém vai te incomodar...

E contorcendo o rosto, Ichigo não conseguia evitar o incômodo da lembrança da noite anterior onde Isshin só faltou questionar a garota sob qual circunstância seu neto havia sido concebido.

- Eles estão tão animados. – Rukia comentou balançando as pernas penduradas na cama.

- É claro. – Ichigo riu. – Minha família é louca, já disse. Só um pai retardado feito o meu ficaria feliz com o filho adolescente engravidando uma nobre da Soul Society.

- Baka... – Rukia resmungou no meio do riso quando pausou. – Mas eu quero ir à aula, Ichigo.

Ela afirmava enquanto se pôs de pé defronte ao rapaz.

- Mas que teimosa! – Ichigo reclamou batendo o pé e voltando a encara-la. – Já disse que é melhor descansar, Rukia. Aproveita enquanto estamos aqui! Passar o dia na aula vai ser cansativo para você e...

- Ichigo! – ela selou os lábios dele com dois dedos, ficando na ponta dos pés para isso. – Eu quero ficar com você.

Ichigo corou suavemente ao fitar os olhos tão azuis e aqueles lábios rosados tão próximos. Cada mover daquela boquinha era um convite a saboreá-la. E foi o que ele fez. Sem hesitar mais deu um passo a frente, as mãos segurando cada lado do rostinho alvo ajudando a garota a alcançar seus lábios. A beijou com ternura, selando o enlace com um abraço cheio de carinho.

- Tá bom, teimosa. Mas se ficar se sentindo mal por lá, eu te arrasto para casa, ouviu?

- Sim, senhor, Kurosaki-taichou! – ela zombou, enrijecendo o corpo e batendo continência ao rapaz.

- Mas é uma idiota mesmo! – ele riu, apertando a bochechinha da pequena.

XXXX—XXX

_**N.A.:**__ Gente, mais um capítulo! ^^ E meio atrasado porque essa semana eu tô tão atolada! Quero agradecer de coração a tantos novos leitores que ganhei desde o último capítulo! ^^ Poxa, muito obrigada mesmo! Mais uma semana em que eu pensei: Gente, preciso de uma semana de descanso. Mas aí vejo as reviews tão lindas me dizendo; Go, Go, Mi! XD E me motivam cada vez mais a escrever! Poxa, esse capítulo ficou muito feliz. XD Sinceramente estranhei escrevê-lo. Mas vamos aproveitar porque ainda vem muita coisa pela frente! ^^ Esse capítulo quero dedicar a nakama Dalila! Foi niver dela essa semana e além de uma grande amiga, é alguém que me inspira muito a escrever! ^^ Te adoro, amiga. E também agradecimentos especiais ao meu noivo e coautor Jorge André, a nakama Mela-cham que tem sido praticamente minha beta e minha conselheira nessa fic. ^^ E aos nakamas Nathalia, Nanda, Mili Black, Marcus, Clara, JJDani, Kynn-chan e Pamilla. ^^ E que venha o capítulo._

XXXX-XXXX

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capítulo 24: Dádiva**

XXXX-XXXX

Não demorou muito para metade do dia no colégio passar e sob o apreensivo par de castanhas que lhe perseguiam, Rukia que parecia pegar o lanche preparado por Yuzu da mochila mal fez se levantou quando sentiu a cadeira atrás de si ser afastada para trás. Ela se virou e encarou o rapaz que lhe questionava em uma expressão tensa se ela estava bem.

Rukia piscou, confusa. O que dera em Ichigo, afinal? Agora ele iria sempre estar seguindo seus passos, não ousando que uma mosca pousasse nela? Sim, porque foi a próxima coisa que aconteceu.

Enquanto estava estática ao encarar o substituto, uma pequena mosca rodeava os dois. Quando o inocente inseto se aproximou da shinigami, Ichigo imediatamente espalmou o ar, afastando-a.

Rukia voltou a piscar, desta vez mais assustada que confusa. E antes que seus lábios entreabertos pudessem ousar falar algo, uma voz que irritava muito Ichigo surgia junto com o jovem que se lançava sobre os ombros do amigo.

- Ichigooo! O que está fazendo? – e fez um biquinho. – Estão todos notando como está sendo cavalheiro com a Kuchiki-san, hein?

E ao aviso de Keigo que tinha uma mão cobrindo a boca para que, supostamente, ninguém soubesse do que falavam, Ichigo olhou ao redor e viu os diversos olhares que misturavam espanto com risinhos em especial das meninas ao ver a cena. Ele corou.

- Não quer ser monopolizado, né? Assim as meninas vão pensar que você é só da Kuchiki-san e como vamos sair pra pegar a mulherada, hein? Hein? He...

E o terceiro 'hein' de Keigo foi interrompido por uma cotovelada na boca do estômago. Ichigo suspirou, farfalhando os cabelos laranja, realmente exausto. Estava preocupado com Rukia e aquele tipo de infantilidade realmente lhe irritava.

- Se isso está lhe deixando tão tenso, Kurosaki...

E ao ouvir a voz nasalada, Ichigo virou-se para o lado para encarar Ishida que fechava um livro e tornava a atenção a ele.

- Não conta logo a todos que está noivo da Kuchiki-san? Aliás, o Asano-san já deve ter contado para todos, não é?

- Eu? – Keigo apontou a si mesmo, as pernas bambeando. – Não! Eu não disse nada! Imagina! – e balançou as mãos descontraído em um sorriso repleto de tensão.

- Kuchiki-saaaaan!

A voz que vinha agora era feminina. Logo Rukia sentiu alguém se aproximar por trás e os seios que se encontravam um pouco maiores que o normal serem pegos com firmeza por alguém bem conhecida por seu gosto... especial pelas meninas.

- Que linda! Soube que você e o Ichigo vão se casar! – exclamou ela reforçando o aperto. – Mas ora, seus seios cresceram, não? – ela tentou confirmar massageando a região. – Não me lembro de estar assim da última vez que te abracei. – e lhe deu uma piscadela.

Rukia corou constrangida. Mas aquilo não era nada atípico vindo de Chizuru.

- Idiota! – Ichigo resmungou lançando um olhar fuzilante para Keigo.

- Eu... eu não contei nada, só postei no meu blog que tinha ido ao noivado de vocês e...

- Eu disse. – Ishida concluiu antes que Ichigo pudesse tomar o pescoço do jovem.

Chizuru foi forçada a largar os seios de Rukia quando a karateka Tatsuki Arisawa se pôs em defesa da garota. Ichigo queria agradecer eternamente a amiga por livrar a noiva e principalmente a fonte de alimento de seu futuro filho daquela tarada, mas se conteve, pondo-se a limpar a garganta.

- Rukia, vamos almoçar. – ele chamou, tomando o pulso da garota, mas antes que seguisse caminho, voltou para trás e apontou para Keigo. – E você! Saiba que isso não vai ficar assim!

As bochechas do substituto coraram. Chizuru, que ainda tinha os braços presos por Tatsuki, piscou confusa enquanto observava Keigo tremer. Ishida, por sua vez, se levantou e seguiu em direção aos amigos.

XXXX-XXXX

- E então, Ishida? Como anda a Inoue? – pausou, o olhar entristecido vagando pelo chão do terraço. - Ela não veio à aula... – pontuou.

Ichigo encarou as safiras que expressavam melancolia junto do cenho franzido da amada.

Ishida que terminava de mastigar o onigiri que comia, bebericou um pouco do suco e começou.

- Faz dois dias que a Inoue-san não aparece.

E ao ver o quincy comentar com certa indiferença, Rukia não evitou em questiona-lo porquê de sua atitude.

- E você? Como está com ela?

- Nada bem. – e suspirou, ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz. – A última vez que a vi foi quando fui pedir desculpas por algo terrível que fiz...

- Você? – Rukia indagou confusa, assim como Ichigo que encarou o amigo.

- Eu fiz algo muito errado, Kuchiki-san. E a Inoue-san viu. – ele pausou tentando reunir coragem de falar enquanto corava. – Eu beijei a Arisawa-san.

Engasgando-se de imediato, Ichigo recebeu tapinhas nas costas enquanto tentava recuperar o ar.

- Você e a Tatsuki o quê? – ele exclamou chocado, arregalando o par de âmbares.

- É isso... – e tímido o quincy parecia mais um pimentão. – Acha que eu também não faço isso, Kurosaki? – tentou agir de forma grosseira apenas para despistar a atenção do ato. – Mas eu nem sei por que fiz isso... Estava triste, a Inoue-san continua insistindo que quer de todas as formas o Kurosaki... – disse, voltando-se a Rukia. – Eu me desesperei. E quando ela me ofereceu um ombro, eu não sei o que deu e acabei a beijando. Agora a Arisawa-san sente raiva de mim, eu acho, porque bem ou mal, a Inoue-san viu e agora rejeita a amizade delas que era tão forte...

Ichigo e Rukia observaram a expressão entristecida do rapaz. Ele realmente parecia se lamentar mais pela perda da amizade e elo entre as duas por sua culpa do que pelos sentimentos não correspondidos de Inoue. Ishida estava sofrendo tanto...

- Acho que não devia se martirizar por isso, Ishida.

Rukia inclinou-se para frente para fitar o rapaz que tinha os olhos encobertos pela franja lateral enquanto a cabeça estava abaixada. Ele logo ergueu o rosto e a encarou.

- A Inoue fez o mesmo com o Ichigo. E nem por isso você a odiou. – ela justificou. – Ishida, você está frágil e eu acho completamente compreensível que tenha agido em um impulso. E, sinceramente... se você se interessasse pela Tatsuki, eu ficaria até mais tranquila.

- Ku.. Kuchiki-san. – ele gaguejou, piscando por detrás das lentes dos óculos.

- Mas ajude a Inoue. Eu sei que é o único capaz. – relembrou. – Mas se ama a Inoue, Ishida, por favor, não desista!

O quincy, que estava absorto nos olhos azuis de Rukia, assentiu determinado em seguir seu conselho. Mas logo a conversa foi quebrada quando uma voz bem conhecida se propagou.

- Kurosaki-kuuun!

- Inoue? – Ichigo piscou.

Rukia e o quincy se entreolharam e decidiram agir normalmente.

Eles assistiram a garota chegando com a pasta escolar e correndo de forma animada se aproximou dos três amigos e se sentou cuidadosamente para que a saia não mostrasse mais do que devia. Diferente das vezes anteriores que aparecia na escola, a antes tão dedicada aluna, Inoue Orihime, agora vinha com um sorriso animado em seu rosto, o que assustou Ishida.

- Como estão? – ela perguntou enquanto retirava algo da bolsa. – Kuchiki-san, há quanto tempo! – exclamou.

- I... Inoue...? – Rukia tentou esboçar um sorriso, mas a surpresa não escapou dos orbes azuis que pareciam um tanto quanto... atordoados com a atitude tão diferente da Inoue que dera tal escândalo na Soul Society. – Tudo... bem, e você?

- Tudo ótimo! – e completou tirando de dentro da pasta um pedaço de bolo. – Aceitam? – e estendeu aos amigos.

Os três fitaram com pavor a massa cinzenta que continha uma gosma esverdeada por cima de uma de cor marrom.

- Não, obrigado... – Ishida rejeitou de maneira mais educada, balançando a mão em negação.

O aroma que exalava do alimento era tão convidativo quanto sua aparência, o que deixou a shinigami empalidecer ao senti-lo, levando as mãos aos lábios e atraindo a atenção de Ichigo.

- Rukia! – Ichigo chamou pondo a mão em seu ombro.

Ela demorou um pouco para se recompor, respirando fundo quando abanou a mão.

- Tudo bem. – ela sorriu tentando disfarçar.

- Está se sentindo bem, Kuchiki-san? – Inoue piscou confusa ao ver a amiga hiperventilar.

- Sim, a Rukia está ótima! – Ichigo tomou partido, sorrindo amarelo temendo Inoue descobrir algo.

- Que pena! Está tão gostoso! – Inoue abriu um largo sorriso. – E trouxe para todos nós! – comentou enquanto retirava mais cinco pedaços. – Trouxe até para o Sado-kun e a Tatsuki-chan! – olhou para os lados enquanto dizia o nome da amiga.

Ishida parecia tenso. Estava suspeito diante da atitude tão amigável de Inoue. No dia anterior havia sido praticamente posto para fora de sua casa após ter presenciado o beijo e depois de dias sem nem comparecer as aulas ela voltava assim... E justo em um dia em que Ichigo e Rukia voltavam às aulas. Será que ela havia sido avisada? Mas por quem? Por Renji? Não, ele estava desaparecido da Soul Society, será que ele não estava na casa del...

- Ishida-kun!

E os devaneios dele foram interrompidos quando um pedaço da gororoba lhe foi posto próximo à boca, fazendo-o afastar o rosto para trás.

- Experimente! – ela apertava o bolo contra os lábios do rapaz.

- Na... não, obrigado, Inoue-san! – e ajeitou os óculos.

- Ishida-kun não gosta do que eu cozinho? – chorosa ela questionou.

- Ah, que é isso, Inoue! – Rukia se manifestou. – É que o Ishida acabou de comer dois obentos e 3 onigiris, ele está satisfeito, não é?

E Inoue não notou a piscadela que ela ofereceu ao quincy que assentiu, tenso.

- É isso mesmo, Inoue-san! – e ajeitou os óculos. – Mas me dê aqui, por favor. Vou comer mais tarde em casa, ok?

- Não vai passar no trabalho do seu pai?

O rapaz piscou.

- Trabalho do meu pai?

- É, uma vez você queria me levar até lá para conhecer o Ryuuken-san, não é?

Ishida corou e Rukia sorriu com alegria ao vê-la tão aberta ao namorado. Algo que nunca tinha visto antes. Ichigo, por sua vez, também mantinha um ar de desconfiança mas sentia-se feliz. Será que ela havia tomado um jeito?

- Ah... Eu não ia vê-lo... – e desviou o olhar um pouco incomodado. – Mas se quiser, posso apresenta-la hoje sim. Posso marcar de jantarmos com ele, caso ele saia cedo e...

- Que bom! – ela exclamou, espirrando migalhas da boca cheia enquanto comia.

Ishida normalmente se sentiria mal pela interrupção, mas tudo que fez foi admirar aquela figura infantil e inocente que mastigava uma comida horrível e tinha dos mais puros sorrisos em seus lábios. Quem era ele para não desconfiar dela? Havia errado quando beijou Tatsuki. Parecia... um sonho. Bem melhor que aquela Inoue que vivia em seus pesadelos. Ela simplesmente... não existia. Ele já não sabia mais diferenciar a realidade da ilusão. Não. Aquela era a realidade.

- Bem, eu acho melhor deixarmos vocês a sós. – Ichigo disse, se levantando. – Vamos, Rukia?

- Sim. – a morena se levantou, estapeando a saia para limpar caso estivesse suja.

- Já vão? – Inoue perguntou com o bolo pendurado à boca.

- Sim. – Ichigo respondeu. – Você e o Ishida tem muito que conversar.

Inoue piscou confusa, mas apenas ficou a assistir enquanto o Kurosaki-kun deixava-os a sós saindo de mãos dadas com sua noiva. Os olhos acinzentados permaneceram perdidos até depois dele desaparecer de sua vista, mas antes que pudesse manifestar algo, Ishida tocara em seu joelho descoberto pela sala de pregas.

- Inoue-san.

- I... Ishida-kun. – ela corou e não hesitou em fitar a mão que pousara na pele branca.

- Quero te pedir desculpas por ontem...

- Ontem? – ela parecia desorientada. – Não aconteceu nada ontem! – e abriu um largo sorriso.

Ishida franziu o cenho, confuso, mas ela estava tão... incrível. Simplesmente ignorou e afagou a pele suave da garota. Era tudo que ele queria.

xxxx-xxxx

- Com licença.

A voz suave chamou assim que seu dono deu duas batidinhas leves no batente de madeira.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha, Kuchiki Byakuya fitou o capitão do juusanbantai que adentrava seu esquadrão. Acinzentados fitando castanhos enquanto Ukitake correspondia com um sorriso aquele par gélido de orbes.

- Tem toda.

- Obrigado.

Ukitake retirava as sandálias quando Byakuya protestou.

- Não precisa de tanta formalidade. – o nobre pontuou.

- Mas ora, não é todo dia que o líder dos Kuchiki me convida para um chá da tarde. – Ukitake riu não hesitando em retirar o calçado e pousa-lo próximo a porta.

- Se insiste... – Byakuya suspirou. – E não faz muito que o convidei. – ressaltou.

Byakuya havia convidado o capitão Ukitake Juushirou para um chá no fim da tarde. Precisava conversar com ele, nem que fosse para desanuviar sua mente daquela conturbação. Mas não podia negar que sua verdadeira intenção era cavar algo que lhe desse mais embasamento para sua suspeita, o relacionamento de Rukia com o shinigami substituto e agora capitão do gobantai.

O homem de longos cabelos brancos se sentou a pequena mesa aonde Byakuya se postava, havendo já preparado toda a cerimônia. Ukitake apreciou a louça fina do conjunto de chá. Todas as peças eram brancas com pinturas de hibiscos vermelhos e escritas em preto.

Como um verdadeiro mestre na arte, nobre como era, Byakuya utilizava o batedor para em seguida, com delicadeza, depositar o conteúdo da kama em seus devidos copos. Assim que terminou, em silêncio, ofereceu o conteúdo arrastando.

- Eu o chame...

E antes que pudesse concluir sua frase, fora interrompido pelo tossir do capitão que logo ao se recompor encarou os olhos preocupados do nobre.

- Me desculpe.

- Não foi nada. – pausou o anfitrião tomando o copo nas duas mãos. – Como vai a saúde? – era uma maneira mais amena de iniciar aquela conversa.

- Ah, ando bem, Kuchiki-taichou. Nem sempre dá para mantê-la. – riu o capitão zombando da própria enfermidade.

- Entendo. – suspirou Byakuya após bebericar do chá e voltar a pousar o copo sobre a superfície de mogno. – E como está o serviço sem Rukia?

- Ah, ela me faz muita falta... – Ukitake inclinou-se para trás, apoiado nas mãos, parecendo nostálgico. – É muito trabalho. Não dou muito conta devido a meu estado de saúde e geralmente depende do Sentarou e da Kiyone. Mas aqueles dois estão mais preocupados em chamar minha atenção do que trabalhar realmente. – e riu divertido. – Já que não tenho tenente, você sabe que sempre considerei a Kuchiki uma... Só nunca a nomeei... – e fitou com tristeza o chão. – porque nunca permitiu.

- Tem mágoa por eu não ter permitido que fosse sua tenente? – Byakuya perguntou de forma direta.

- De maneira alguma! – Ukitake agitou uma das mãos que cessou seu apoio parecendo descontraído. – Não teria ninguém melhor para ficar ao lado do Kurosaki-taichou. Aliás, o trabalho que ele tem exercido no Gotei tem sido admirável, não acha?

O homem de madeixas enormes brancas aproveitou a pausa para beber um pouco do líquido esverdeado de seu copo. Byakuya não respondera. Sentia-se... incomodado. Mas negar era impossível. Ichigo era alvo de elogios de todos não só pelo seu trabalho mas pela competência e caráter que exibia, ainda mais devido ao último acontecimento com alguém sob sua subordinação que havia o atacado. O rapaz tinha tão bom coração que pedira a absolvição do tenente que havia desaparecido.

- Sinto-me orgulhoso de ter participado de seu processo de nomeação.

- Imagino.

Ukitake sorriu em resposta, mas aquele silêncio deixava uma lacuna em aberto. Algo pairava em sua mente e teve de reunir ousadia em questionar.

- E quanto ao seu tenente?

Byakuya estancou. Os olhos acinzentados se alargaram e um tanto quanto forçando a se comedir, Byakuya bebeu mais um gole do chá. Mas a pergunta havia ficado no ar e Ukitake, timidamente, decidiu respeita-lo.

- Tudo bem se não quiser falar...

- Aquele miserável não é meu tenente. Abarai Renji, assim que aparecer, será massacrado por mim. Não me importa a decisão do Gotei, da Câmara ou de Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Não pode iniciar uma luta sem razão com ele.

- Eu tenho uma razão. Ele desonra meu esquadrão.

Byakuya encarou Ukitake que tristemente assentiu. Conhecia há muito Renji e mesmo que não houvesse tido conhecimento a partir de Rukia ou Ichigo, sabia que o motivo do ataque ao substituto era puro ciúme. Doentio. Insano. Mas se fosse dizer que a atitude de Renji era sensata estaria cometendo o maior absurdo e injustiça possível. Ele estava, infelizmente, certo.

- Entendo. Mas peço que converse com ele antes. Acho que Abarai-kun tem suas razões. – pausou. – Ele agiu de forma inaceitável, mas por favor, releve... Puna-o. Prenda-o. Mas pense bem. Abarai-kun é um bom rapaz...

- Esse bom rapaz quase matou Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ukitake calou. As palavras dele foram suficientes para que não tentasse mais agir de forma amena para aliviar a situação de Renji.

- Felizmente o Kurosaki-san está se recuperando. – e bebericou mais do chá. – Aliás, soube que ele foi a Karakura enquanto está de licença.

- Sim. – pausou o nobre. – E está com a Rukia.

- Com a Kuchiki? – engasgou-se Ukitake, surpreso. – Ah... imagino! – ele tentou disfarçar. – Afinal, o Kurosaki-san não está recuperado completamente, creio que precisará da ajuda da tenente.

- Não precisará.

O contestar de Byakuya fez com que, dessa vez, quem se chocasse fosse Ukitake.

O que ele pretendia dizer?

- Como assim? Você mesmo disse que o Abarai-kun quase... – ele hesitou em dizer algo tão forte. - matou o Ichigo-kun e...

- Ukitake, - Byakuya interrompeu. – Eu sei muito bem o que se passa entre Rukia... e Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Do... do que está falando, Kuchiki-taichou? – a voz grossa do capitão parecia um pouco difícil de sair.

- Sei que algo ocorre entre os dois. Não sei a profundidade que esse relacionamento se encontra. Só me preocupo e espero que ele não a desonre.

Ukitake fitou Byakuya que agora varria o chão com os olhos, não sucedendo em sua tentativa de esconder o constrangimento.

- E eu queria saber, Ukitake, se você pode me informar mais sobre isso.

- Eu? – Ukitake apontou a si próprio com uma das mãos que soltara o copo, piscando de maneira desentendida.

- Você... – e pausou. – é alguém que inspira confiança a Rukia... Assim como Kurosaki Ichigo. Sei que ela confidenciaria a você... seus sentimentos.

Ukitake permanecia em silêncio. As pernas dobradas sob o corpo tremiam. O que devia falar? Byakuya não parecia irritado pelo fato de presumir um relacionamento entre eles. Mas se fizesse isso, estaria traindo a confiança do casal.

E foi com um riso que foi escondido por debaixo da manga do shihakushou do capitão que Ukitake voltou a falar com o nobre, atônito e envergonhado pelo riso do capitão.

- Kuchiki-taichou! – e pausou o riso para tossir. – Está imaginando coisas. A Kuchiki não tem nada com o Ichigo-kun. – e algo lhe passou pela mente, tinha que agir rápido. – Aliás, não conhece aquela ryoka, amiga deles? A Inoue Orihime? Se não sabe ela é apaixonada por ele e acho bem provável que acabe gostando dela... – e riu. – Olhe para nós, aqui, um capitão e um nobre discutindo fofocas de adolescentes humanos.

Byakuya não sabia que se sentia mais envergonhado pelo riso de Ukitake ou pelo fato exposto por ele, discutir fofocas de adolescentes humanos.

Apesar de corado, cerrando os olhos na tentativa de recompor a calma, Byakuya voltou a beber do chá.

- Prossigamos com a cerimônia.

XXXX-XXXX

- Que lindo, Rukia-chan!

Yuzu, que estava sentada ao sofá ao lado da cunhada, comentava enquanto os olhos castanhos da loirinha que brilhavam ao ver os pontos dados pela shinigami que tinha duas agulhas na mão e saindo delas duas pontas de lã azul-bebê que terminavam no que dava forma ao início de um casaquinho.

- Obrigada, Yuzu!

- Você tem bastante jeito para isso, hein? – comentou Karin, marota, enquanto apoiada no braço do sofá e inclinava o corpo para frente para detalhar a peça feita com tanto carinho.

- Não sabia que a Rukia-chan sabia crochetar tão bem! Pode me ensinar?

Rukia encarou os olhos da pequena que praticamente imploravam. Abriu um sorriso.

- É claro, Yuzu-chan!

Já anoitecia quando a porta da sala se abriu e revelou Ichigo que vinha ainda vestido com o uniforme do colégio e munido de várias sacolas. Assim que adentrou o lugar, se deparou com a bela cena das duas irmãs admirando a futura esposa crochetar uma roupinha para seu futuro filho, mas a bela imagem não durou muito tempo.

Quando viu jovem entrar com a cara mais lavada do mundo, Rukia entregou agulhas e lã a Yuzu e se ergueu levando as mãos ao quadril.

- Onde estava até essa hora, Ichigo? – perguntou Rukia, emburrada como sempre.

- Não te interessa.

Ichigo retrucou, pondo a língua para fora enquanto se aproximava e deixava as bolsas sobre o sofá para toma-la pela cintura e lhe dar um selinho. Yuzu corou e abriu um sorriso.

- Idiota! – xingou, cruzando os braços e evitando uma aproximação maior.

Percebendo o clima formado apesar da baixinha ainda permanecer com o cenho fechado, Karin puxou a irmã que foi forçada a se levantar deixando os instrumentos sobre o assento do sofá.

- Ei, Karin-chan! A Rukia-chan vai me...

- Depois, Yuzu! – Karin interrompeu seu protesto. – Com licença, Rukia-chan.

Logo as duas saíram em direção ao andar superior em meio a risinhos. Ichigo corou.

- Onde estava o dia todo? Eu voltei da escola, você me disse que viria logo atrás e já são 7 da noite e você me aparece aqui assim?

- Mas você não muda, hein? – Ichigo farfalhou os cabelos laranja, escorregando a mão pela nuca e a massageando em seguida. – Abra. – e apontou os embrulhos e bolsas.

- Hm? – ela piscou confusa.

Não demorou em que abrisse uma das sacolas de papel que tinha estampado algumas flores. Os olhos de Rukia brilharam ao ver um pequeno embrulho de plástico que envolvia algo branco e fofo. Rasgou o pacotinho para seus olhos brilharem ao ver um pequeno macacãozinho de malha com um chappy estampado. Em seu capuz havia duas orelhinhas.

- Mas... é lindo, Ichigo! – ela exclamou com lágrimas brotando dos cantos de seus olhos quando afagou a peça como se dentro dela estivesse vestido seu filho.

- Que bom que gostou! – sorriu Ichigo ao se aproximar e beijar com doçura a fronte da amada. – Tem mais coisas, veja!

Rukia tirou enlouquecida todos os mimos que Ichigo trouxera. Um ursinho de pelúcia que ficou agarrado durante o tempo todo em seu colo e no meio das roupas que variavam de camisas para verão a casaquinhos e alguns brinquedos para bebês, Rukia encontrou um vestidinho cor-de-rosa.

- Ichigo? – ela piscou quando abria a peça em seu colo.

- Que foi? – sentado ao seu lado, Ichigo se inclinou para frente. – Não gostou? – preocupou-se.

A morena erguia então o vestido cor-de-rosa cheio de frufrus e rendas .

- Não... – Rukia riu. – É lindo! Mas... não sabemos ainda se é menino ou menina.

- Ah... – ele suspirou coçando o queixo. – É verdade. Mas de qualquer forma já temos, caso seja menina. E se não for, bem, damos para alguém ou guardamos para quando tivermos uma.

Rukia ficou boquiaberta. Ichigo que falava com tanta naturalidade, assustou-se ao ver a shinigami tão bela lhe fitar de forma tão... indagadora.

- Que foi? – ele piscou, temeroso com a reação dela. – Disse algo de errado?

- Não... – parecendo divagar um pouco, Rukia aconchegou o ursinho em seu colo. – É que... achei que tinha sido um acidente. Não pensei que planejava ter mais filhos... – riu.

- Baka! – ele a empurrou de leve. – E por acaso tem alguém que não queira ter um filho com quem ama?

Rukia sorriu desviando o olhar daquele infinito castanho para sua coxa meia amostra pelo vestido que usava e ver a mão de Ichigo acariciar a sua que estava pousada sobre a perna. Ele levou uma mão até o queixinho e tomou os lábios com paixão. Um sabor adocicado o seduzia e era praticamente impossível desfazer o enlace. Ela forçou o afastar quando sentiu o ar ficar escasso e sorriu ao amado que contribuiu da mesma maneira.

E enquanto Rukia ainda estava absorta naquela sensação deliciosa, Ichigo aproveitou para pegar as duas agulhas que seguiam até o casaquinho. Ele observou orgulhoso com um sorriso.

- E vejo que também temos presentes pra você aqui! – Ichigo afirmou apontando o ventre da amada. – E olha só, como sua mãe fez tão bonito...

Rukia riu. Ichigo era tão doce e suave que era capaz de lhe entorpecer em tanta paixão.

Ela se preparou para um novo beijo, mas um estrondo de proporções imensas se propagou pela casa, proveniente de seu segundo andar, atraindo gritos das caçulas. O quase enlace fora desfeito e Ichigo se pôs de pé imediatamente.

- O que foi isso? – Rukia se levantou em seguida, levando a mão ao peito com o susto.

- Fique aqui! – Ichigo pediu, seguindo em direção as escadas.

Ele correu até o quarto, sabia que era de onde vinha o estrondo porque a porta estava aberta, e isso era algo que ele não deixava fazer. Mal entrou e ficou chocado, assim como as irmãs que assistiam ao ver o pai com um martelo na mão, caído ao chão com alguns pedaços de madeira sobre o corpo. Ao seu lado parecia que algo já havia sido montado e parecia... um berço?

- Oyaji! – Ichigo exclamou, correndo até o pai. – Mas que droga está fazendo?

O mais velho se levantou com a ajuda do filho, sem tirar o martelo da mão.

- Mas que droga! Por que vieram aqui? Eu ia fazer uma surpresa! – ele protestou realmente irritado.

- O que houve?

Os quatro olharam para a porta e viram Rukia entrar também surpresa ao ver a bagunça no quarto de Ichigo que tinha madeira de cor branca e amarela espalhada pelo chão junto de pregos e parafusos. Ah, e claro, jogado nele também estava Isshin.

- Rukia-chan! – ele choramingou, usando o braço para esconder as fingidas lágrimas que derramava. – Eu... ia... – o médico soluçava. – fazer uma...

- Um berço? – a morena concluiu antes que ele terminasse, aproximando-se e vendo as peças no chão. – Isshin-san, muito obrigada! – ela agradeceu.

- Não sei pra que isso, pai! A Rukia não tem nem três meses e você já comprou um berço e o pior, está montando ele no meio do meu quarto! – reclamou Ichigo.

- Seu pai desnaturado! – e tomou as mãos de Rukia. – Não se preocupe, Rukia-chan, eu farei meu filho rebelde assumir o seu filho! Nem que ele tenha que trabalhar como stripper em uma...

E a explicação foi interrompida quando Ichigo bateu com uma das tábuas, de cor branca, na cabeça do pai. Rukia assistiu assustada quando sentiu as mãos de Isshin deslizarem das suas quando ele foi ao chão.

- Ichigo, não era pra tanto. – Rukia reclamou franzindo a testa.

- É verdade, Ichi-nii. – concordou Karin. – Seria pior se ele tivesse guardado também um berço seu como a chupeta. – relembrou a irmã do meio.

- Nem me lembre quanto a isso, Karin. – Ichigo bufou massageando as têmporas.

- Bem, isso aqui é trabalho de homem então as senhoritas vão nos dar licença porque eu e o Ichigo vamos terminar de montar o berço do MEU NETINHO! – ele exclamou orgulhoso enquanto erguia o martelo.

- Cuidado pra onde aponta isso, velho maluco! – gritou Karin.

- Bem, vamos lá. – Rukia riu. – Ichigo, ajude seu pai. – ela pediu.

- Agora a Rukia-chan vai me ensinar a fazer crochê? – Yuzu perguntou animada.

- É claro. – sorriu a shinigami para a loira. – Vamos lá.

Logo elas saíram, deixando os dois a sós. Ichigo, emburrado, não estava nem um pouco afim de ajudar naquilo, ainda mais depois de ter passado o dia andando pelo centro comercial de Karakura atrás dos presentes, apesar de Ishida ter lhe ajudado boa parte da tarde com dicas para roupas novas para Rukia, já que as suas estavam ficando pequenas demais para ela e a tendência eram ficar mais ainda. Mas por ter um encontro com Inoue e ter marcado de jantar com seu pai, o quincy acabou lhe deixando no meio do caminho.

- Bem... – Ichigo pigarreou, sentado sobre a cama, enquanto observava o manual de instruções entre as pernas abertas.

- Ichigo.

A voz séria e atípica de Isshin chamou a atenção do jovem que piscou, erguendo o rosto em seguida para encarar o médico. O homem tinha a expressão fechada e o cenho franzido. Ichigo sabia que não vinha coisa boa quando o pai lhe chamava daquela forma. Fechou o livreto e encarou o moreno.

- Precisamos conversar.

Ichigo suspirou quando seu pai lhe deu as costas, pousando o martelo em cima da escrivaninha. Em seguida, ele puxou a cadeira até a frente do filho e se acomodou. Ficou a fitar o jovem por vários instantes aonde aquele silêncio parecia tirar o ar que Ichigo respirava.

- Espero que saiba no que se meteu. – o médico começou.

Ichigo desviou o olhar e bufou, provocando a ira do pai.

- Estou falando sério com você.

Levando a mão à nuca, Ichigo que tinha os ombros caídos se endireitou para voltar a fita-lo.

- Eu sei muito bem, pai. Sei que não devíamos ter feito isso.

- Não me importo se é pai com quinze, vinte ou trinta anos. – ele retrucou furioso, fazendo Ichigo se afastar. – Me importo em saber se terá responsabilidade o suficiente para isso! Para assumir a Rukia-chan!

- Pa... pai... – Ichigo gaguejou.

- E não só com ela, mas com esse filho também! Acha que eu não sei com quem se meteu? – o moreno cruzou os braços, inclinando-se para frente de jeito desafiador. – Acha que eu sou um idiota? O único idiota aqui, Ichigo, é você.

Ichigo arregalou os olhos castanhos, engolindo a seco. Estava realmente sendo encurralado pelo seu pai. Mesmo sendo tudo tão feliz, era a hora de ele agir como verdadeiro pai que era. Por mais que para os três lhe fosse pintado um quadro de um pai tão bobo e descontraído, ele sabia assumir o momento em que deveria tomar as rédeas e agir como o líder de família que era. Ichigo respeitava aquilo.

- Se envolveu com uma nobre. – Isshin disse em um tom mais suave quando se recostou sem deixar os braços desfazerem o enlace em frente ao peito. – Como o irmão da Rukia-chan ficará quando souber disso, hein?

E então naquele momento de pausa, Isshin esperou a resposta que seu filho não soube dar. Os vagos olhos se perderam no piso do quarto para serem despertos pelo vociferar do pai que esbravejou.

- Responda! – ele imperou.

- Não... Não sei, pai. – Ichigo respondeu, baixando a cabeça.

- Então trate de pensar. Pensou nisso quando estava junto da Rukia-chan? Não! – e pausou vendo os olhos que expressavam acanhamento, não arrependimento. – Acho que não se arrepende, não é?

- Não, pai. Não me arrependo do que fiz com a Rukia. – Ichigo afirmou encarando-o.

- Ah, bom... – Isshin assentiu. – Eu criei você para ser um homem, Ichigo. E sua atitude prova que eu fiz bem isso. Mas saiba que as coisas não serão nada fáceis para vocês... muito menos para essa criança.

Ichigo apertou os punhos sobre os joelhos e antes que pudesse perceber a aproximação, sentiu a mão firme do pai tocar seu ombro.

- Cuide da Rukia-chan, Ichigo! – ordenou Isshin.

- Sim. – Ichigo assentiu decidido.

E pode ter sido mera impressão, mas Ichigo podia jurar ter visto os olhos castanhos do pai marejar um pouco antes que o médico se levantasse.

- Bem, vamos continuar a montar a caminha do Isshin-kun!

- Isshin-kun? – Ichigo exclamou arregalando os olhos. – Quem disse que ele vai se chamar Isshin, velho maluco? – ele perguntou indignado.

- É claro que vai ser! Ou quer que se chame Byakuya-kun?

- Está louco! Não vai ser nenhum dos dois! Pode ser qualquer nome, menos esse! – retrucou Ichigo.

- Eu vou pedir para a Rukia-chan e ela vai deixar! – e puxou fôlego o mais velho para gritar. – Rukia-chaaaaaan!

- Cala a boca, seu maluco! – Ichigo tapava os ouvidos. – A vizinhança vai chamar a polícia desse jeito, respeite o horário!

E antes que Ichigo se desse conta, viu o pai tapar o nariz com os dedos médio e indicador enquanto prendia a respiração com a boca.

- Que... que está fazendo? – Ichigo gaguejou, assustado com a loucura.

- Estou tentando chamar a atenção de vocês. Se não me prometerem isso, eu vou prender minha respiração até...

E não foi necessário aquilo. Ichigo lançou a tábua de madeira em mãos mais uma vez na cabeça do pai que voltou a choramingar.

Enquanto no andar de baixo Rukia e Yuzu crochetavam, a loirinha se atentou ao barulho que lhe chamava a atenção. Ela pausou as mãozinhas que estavam segurando as duas agulhas enormes naquele inicio de pontos cor-de-rosa da lã que trabalhava.

- Parecem estar se divertindo. – Yuzu sorriu.

- É verdade. – Rukia correspondeu enquanto com uma tesoura terminava de cortar a pecinha vermelha que tinha em seu colo. – Pronto! Terminei!

A morena ergueu o pequeno casaquinho. Lindo. Todo trabalhado na lã e com a golinha e as manguinhas com detalhes brancos.

- Que lindo, Rukia-chan! – Yuzu exclamou ao ver a peça. – O bebê que você e o Ichi-nii vão ter ficará uma gracinha nessa roupinha!

- É verdade... – Rukia assentiu.

Ela afagou o pequeno casaquinho que tinha em suas mãos.

Era tudo perfeito.

Estava junto dos Kurosaki.

Tinha uma família.

Agora teria um filho com Ichigo.

Formava uma família.

Uma felicidade que não era bem vista por seu irmão.

Enganava sua família.

Não teria como viver naquela ilusão de uma vida humana para sempre.

Ichigo pertencia aquele mundo, mas ela a Soul Society e logo teriam que voltar.

Logo não poderia mais esconder a vida que vivia dentro de si. Aquela que concebera junto de Ichigo.

Não temia por si, mas pelo substituto. Será que era um crime um humano se relacionar com um shinigami e ainda gerar uma vida?

E o que fariam com seu filho? Será que permitiriam tê-lo? Não. Não permitiria que nada fosse feito aquela criança que ainda nem saíra de seu ventre mas já era tão amada não só por ela, mas por Ichigo e por toda sua família.

Aquilo era apenas o começo. Uma ilusão que durou pouco, mas preencheu o coração de Rukia de uma felicidade que jamais havia sentido antes. Lutaria por construir aquela nova vida ao lado de Ichigo. Não importaria quão caro o preço que fosse. E nem quem tivesse que enfrentar. Apenas lutaria. Por ele. Para ficar com ele. Para viver com ele. Para construir o mundo que não se distinguia ao de um nem de outro. Era um único mundo que pertencia apenas aos dois.


	25. Revelação

– _Pronto! Terminei!_

_A morena ergueu o pequeno casaquinho. Lindo. Todo trabalhado na lã e com a golinha e as manguinhas com detalhes brancos. _

_- Que lindo, Rukia-chan! – Yuzu exclamou ao ver a peça. – O bebê que você e o Ichi-nii vão ter ficará uma gracinha nessa roupinha! _

_- É verdade... – Rukia assentiu._

_Ela afagou o pequeno casaquinho que tinha em suas mãos._

_Era tudo perfeito._

_Estava junto dos Kurosaki._

_Tinha uma família._

_Agora teria um filho com Ichigo._

_Formava uma família._

_Uma felicidade que não era bem vista por seu irmão._

_Enganava sua família._

_Não teria como viver naquela ilusão de uma vida humana para sempre._

_Ichigo pertencia aquele mundo, mas ela a Soul Society e logo teriam que voltar._

_Logo não poderia mais esconder a vida que vivia dentro de si. Aquela que concebera junto de Ichigo._

_Não temia por si, mas pelo substituto. Será que era um crime um humano se relacionar com um shinigami e ainda gerar uma vida?_

_E o que fariam com seu filho? Será que permitiriam tê-lo? Não. Não permitiria que nada fosse feito aquela criança que ainda nem saíra de seu ventre mas já era tão amada não só por ela, mas por Ichigo e por toda sua família._

_Aquilo era apenas o começo. Uma ilusão que durou pouco, mas preencheu o coração de Rukia de uma felicidade que jamais havia sentido antes. Lutaria por construir aquela nova vida ao lado de Ichigo. Não importaria quão caro o preço que fosse. E nem quem tivesse que enfrentar. Apenas lutaria. Por ele. Para ficar com ele. Para viver com ele. Para construir o mundo que não se distinguia ao de um nem de outro. Era um único mundo que pertencia apenas aos dois._

XXXX-XXXX

_**N.A.:**__ Mais um capítulo saindo! Estão gostando dos capítulos mais 'light' que estamos tendo? ^^ É bom aproveitar mesmo, porque em breve vamos sacudir as coisinhas para nossos fofinhos. Digamos que esse é o capítulo em que iniciaremos algumas coisas mais tensas que acontecerão e eu realmente espero que vocês não me matem por isso! XD Mas chega de spoilers! Quero agradecer ao meu noivo Jorge André que me ajudou muito na direção nesse capítulo, diga-se de passagem, em especial no inicio que lerão! ^^ E as nakamas que deixaram review e me dão o empurrãozão para que eu continue isso aqui no meio da agitação da semana: Mela-cham, Mili Black, Dalila, Nanda, JJDani, Ana Paula (que bom que voltou, amiga, senti sua falta! ^^), Nathalia, Flavia e Pamilla. ^^ Muito, muito obrigada! ^^ Agora vamos ao que interessa, né? Espero que curtam!_

xxxx-xxxx

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capítulo 25: Revelação**

xxxx-xxxx

O revirar das cobertas era intenso e vinha acompanhado da respiração superficial do rapaz que se remexia de um lado para o outro, despertando a moreninha que até pouco dormia no aconchego de seu abraço. E no meio de toda aquela algazarra onde ela dormia os olhos azuis logo se abriram estranhando a inquietude de quem permanecia adormecido ao seu lado.

- Ichigo?

A shinigami que tinha o corpo coberto apenas por um robe de seda salmão afastou os lençóis brancos e se sentou na cama, fitando o rapaz que tinha o rosto banhado em suor e apesar de dormir, tinha uma expressão sofrida em seu rosto. Preocupou-se.

- Ichigo? Acorde! – Rukia chamou enquanto suavemente sacodia o ombro do rapaz.

Não obteve sucesso. Ele permaneceu a se revirar, incomodado com o que devia estar vendo.

xxxx-xxxx

_- Kurosaki... kun..._

_A voz melodiosa e repleta de malícia chamava. _

_A visão perturbadora na penumbra da ruiva em uma posição extremamente indecente. _

_De costas, estava de joelhos. As curvas sinuosas da princesa estavam amostra, cobertas apenas pela blusa fina de linho branco que tinha um ou dois botões fechados na altura da cintura, expondo os volumosos seios. _

_Naquela posição constrangedora, com o grande volume traseiro exposto, a saia curta que vestia não escondia nada, deixando além de suas nádegas, a calcinha de renda branca cuja função não era ocultar, mas sim alimentar a luxuria._

_Em seu rosto, um misto de fogosidade e acanhamento. Ela deslizou a língua pelo lábio superior enquanto dedilhava a curva exposta do seio._

xxxxx—xxxxx

- Ichigo, está me preocupando!

A garota se levantou, afastando os cabelos rebeldes alaranjados que, pelo suor, cobriam a fronte a qual ela apoiou o dorso da mão checando a temperatura do rapaz. Aliviou-se.

- Bakamono.

Ela suspirou subindo a mão para o alto da cabeça de Ichigo e afagando os fios laranja com carinho.

xxxxx—xxxxx

_Os passos que corriam freneticamente pelo assoalho de madeira do jardim externo finalmente chegaram até a origem daquela enfraquecida reiatsu. Cruzando o batente, estancou. Levou uma mão aos lábios trêmulos, ofegante não só pela corrida enlouquecida até o gobantai, mas pela cena que presenciara._

_A espada largada ao chão e mais a frente aquela cena que lhe chocara. _

xxxxx-xxxxx

_- Por favor, me diga que __**ela**__ vai ficar bem!_

_Ichigo suplicou, arrancando de quem tinha a sua frente uma expressão de pura consternação._

_- Por favor!_

_A voz se engasgou com o choro. _

_Ele cobriu o rosto com as mãos, não se importando se as mesmas estavam banhadas ainda com o sangue __**dela**__. O mesmo que tingia de rubro o haori não mais tão branco daquela mulher. _

_Ela se curvou em respeito, com uma feição entristecida no rosto alvo que ficava no meio de duas mechas que se transformavam em uma longa trança._

_O tremular de seus joelhos e aquele aperto no peito fizeram-no desarmar. Desmontou de joelhos ao chão enquanto as mãos varriam rosto e cabelos, tingindo qualquer ponto com aquele vermelho vívido. _

_O desespero lhe consumiu e ele urrou. _

_Urrou em clamor de sua impotência, de sua fraqueza, de sua falha. _

xxxxx-xxxxx

_- Acabou, Kurosaki Ichigo._

_A chuva caía tempestuosamente enquanto a noite era iluminada pelos trovões que cruzavam o azul infinito do céu. Era uma noite na qual nem uma estrela e muito menos a lua eram visíveis. Havia apenas a escuridão que era repelida por aqueles feixes que ligavam céu e terra, assim como as faíscas que ligavam as espadas que se chocavam. _

_O tom âmbar cintilava vermelho. Raiva e ódio percorriam sua alma. Provenientes da frustração de sua perda, de sua derrota._

_Não. Ele não aceitava. Ele era uma das razões por ter perdido tudo. Não. Ainda havia algo que não estivesse perdido. Só perderia se __**ele**__ permanecesse vivo._

_Decidiu._

_Acabaria com tudo ali naquela noite._

_Estava tão sedento quanto à lâmina que brandia pelo sangue de seu inimigo que a embebedaria. Fincaria a espada tão negra quanto à escuridão em seu peito e honraria tudo que haviam lhe tirado. Se vida lhe havia sido tirada, vida tiraria._

xxxxx-xxxxx

- Rukia!

Ichigo se levantou de uma só vez, abrindo os olhos castanhos que estavam arregalados após a sucessão enlouquecida daqueles pesadelos. Ele levou as duas mãos ao peito, ofegante. Então sentiu uma mãozinha suave em seu braço e olhou para o lado. Era a shinigami que tinha as safiras azuis transbordando preocupação enquanto encarava o amado.

- Ichigo! Está tudo bem. – ela sussurrou na tentativa de acalma-lo.

- Rukia...

Ichigo sentiu um imenso alívio dentro de si. As mãos que ainda tremiam apertaram as cobertas que parcialmente ainda estavam sobre seu corpo antes que ele abrisse os braços e mergulhasse o corpo de Rukia neles.

Abraçou-a com todo seu ser, como se naquele enlace criasse uma redoma na qual nada poderia ferir sua amada, ninguém pudesse tira-la de sua proteção. Nada.

Afagando os cabelos repicados, Ichigo beijou a fronte da morena que permanecia assustada.

- Que aconteceu, Ichigo? – Rukia perguntou sentindo o tremer ainda incessante do corpo do rapaz.

Ele demorou um pouco para responder. Ainda estava ofegante, tentando retomar o fôlego e recompor o equilíbrio quando a afastou sem soltar os pequenos bracinhos que tinha em suas mãos masculinas. As palmas atritavam na pele suave e leitosa de Rukia que piscava sem entender.

- Quer um pouco de água?

E o balançar negativo da cabeça de Ichigo lhe respondeu. Ele suspirou.

- Rukia... Que bom que está aqui! – e voltou a abraça-la. – Não saia mais de perto de mim, tá?

- Ichigo... – Rukia chamou. – Por que está falando assim?

- Tive um pesadelo...

Ichigo desviou o olhar, apesar de estar com a cabeça apoiada no ombro da garota. Ela não veria sua expressão, mas estava tão atordoado que não sabia como agir.

- Que tipo de pesadelo? – Rukia afagou as costas largas do jovem, tentando conforta-lo.

- Várias coisas estranhas... – ele resumiu.

Só de lembrar seu peito corroía em dor.

Falar sobre aquilo, colocar em palavras aquela chuva de sensações e imagens talvez o destruísse de uma só vez.

- Calma, baka. Foi só um pesadelo!

Rukia o abraçou ainda mais firmemente. Ichigo ficou ali aninhado pelos braços de Rukia por um bom tempo. Como uma criança protegida por sua mãe. Não com medo de escuro. Mas medo do que o escuro poderia lhe trazer.

Uma brisa gelada corria pela janela entreaberta naquela noite de verão. Era um mau sinal.

xxxx-xxxx

- Tudo bem, Ichigo. Já é a terceira vez que me liga hoje.

Três dias já haviam se passado desde que chegaram a Karakura.

- Não se preocupe. Sim, seu pai já saiu e Karin também. Yuzu-chan ficou em casa.

Naquela manhã, Rukia se sentia exausta e Ichigo não havia lhe permitido ir à aula. Em contrapartida, por estarem em época de provas, o substituto teve de ir. Mas mesmo assim, ficara tão preocupado que ligava de quinze em quinze minutos para a pequena.

- Sim, só estou um pouco enjoada.

Ainda pediu que Isshin a examinasse antes de sair e o médico garantiu que era normal a morena se sentir assim naquele estágio da gravidez, afinal, ela passava do último dos três primeiros meses nos quais aqueles sintomas eram mais recorrentes.

- Ahan. Seu pai só volta depois de amanhã. Na... Não, Ichigo! Vou ficar bem! E deixe seu pai. Não preciso que fiquem me pajeando vinte e quatro horas. Vou desligar, ok?

E ao desligar o telefone, Rukia lançou-se ao sofá. Sentia-se exausta.

As costas lhe doíam e aquelas náuseas estavam lhe matando, mas não queria preocupar Ichigo. Afinal, ele tinha suas obrigações como humano. Ela tinha certeza de que estaria bem se ficasse calma. E também havia a loirinha que lhe mimava tanto que estava sempre prestativa.

- Rukia-chan.

Rukia que tinha os olhos fechados enquanto recostada ao sofá os abriu para encarar Yuzu. A pequena trazia em uma bandeja um copo do qual saia fumaça. Devia estar bem quente.

A caçula de Ichigo tinha uma expressão preocupada para a morena que parecia tão abatida.

- Está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim, Yuzu. – Rukia respondeu endireitando-se ao sofá. – Só um pouco enjoada ainda.

- Papai disse que é normal. Parece que é bem complicado ter um bebê, não é?

Yuzu abriu um sorriso e Rukia correspondeu assentindo. Logo a cunhada pegou o copo da bandeja e então ofereceu a shinigami.

- Beba, Rukia-chan. É um chá de...

Não precisava completar. O aroma forte do chá-de-boldo que o líquido exalava fez Rukia cobrir os lábios com as mãos.

- Rukia-chan? – Yuzu indagou, assustada.

E antes que a loirinha fosse atrás da shinigami que subiu as escadas que levavam ao segundo piso, a campainha tocou. Ela ficou entre ir atrás de Rukia, apesar de ser a quarta vez no dia que a via agir assim e correr até o toalete e ir atender quem estava a espera. Suspirou e mesmo preocupada foi até a porta.

Abriu-a para dar de cara com alguém que há muito não via.

- Yuzu-chan! Como vai?

A voz era conhecida. Era Inoue Orihime, amiga de seu irmão. Mas ela não devia estar na escola como ele? Ainda mais porque vestia o uniforme do colégio. O que faria ali, já que mal passava do meio-dia?

- Ah... Ohayo, Inoue-chan.

Yuzu sorriu, mas logo foi surpreendida pela garota que varria o interior da sala com os olhos.

- A Kuchiki-san está? – perguntou a ruiva de forma simpática.

- Ah... sim, a Rukia-chan está. Entre, por favor. – e lhe deu licença.

A formosa menina adentrou a casa dos Kurosaki.

Assim que deu um passo adentro, agachou-se para tirar os sapatos e deixa-los no tapete do batente.

Yuzu tinha uma sensação estranha. Queria perguntar por que Inoue estava ali àquela hora e não no colégio. Será que havia saído mais cedo? E por que seu irmão já não estaria ali, já que eram da mesma classe?

Notando o silêncio que se instaurara e se sentindo desconfortável, a loirinha decidiu falar.

- Bem, a Rukia-chan está lá em cima. Pode subir. – e abriu um sorrisinho no rosto infantil. - Ela anda meio indisposta.

- Ah, obrigada! – curvou-se Inoue em agradecimento.

- Aliás, Inoue-chan, pode avisar a Rukia-chan que vou sair para comprar alguns legumes para o almoço? – perguntou Yuzu enquanto desamarrava o aventalzinho rosa com morangos estampados e o pousada no sofá.

- Claro, Yuzu-chan!

- Obrigada.

A loirinha saiu, deixando a amiga de seu irmão e de sua cunhada em casa.

A garota não se demorou em subir também. Foi até a escada e levando uma mão ao corrimão subiu, pé-ante-pé, não querendo fazer barulho.

Terminou o lance de degraus e estava cruzando o corredor do segundo andar em direção ao quarto de Ichigo. Apoiou a mão à maçaneta quando uma porta a frente do quarto se abriu.

Inoue virou-se para trás e deu de cara com uma abatida Rukia. Os olhos caídos e a expressão cansada não negavam que ela não estava bem. Colocar para fora o que não havia em seu estômago quatro vezes por dia não estava sendo fácil.

E a mão de Orihime chegou a girar um pouco da maçaneta, fazendo a porta abrir sutilmente.

- Não, Inoue!

Mesmo cambaleando, foi o mais rápido que pôde. Rukia correu até a porta onde Inoue estava e puxou a maçaneta de volta, trancando-a.

Inoue piscou desentendida quando viu a amiga se lançar a porta, parecendo tão desesperada que ela não entrasse.

Rukia sabia muito bem que Inoue não poderia sequer pensar em ver o berço que existia naquele quarto agora. Estava ofegante quando as mãos de Inoue chegaram aos seus ombros.

- Está tudo bem, Kuchiki-san?

- Sim... Está.

Rukia tentou ajeitar os cabelos negros, recompondo a aparência que sabia estar péssima.

- Mas... que surpresa, Inoue. – ela tentou sorrir. – Não devia estar na aula?

- Ah, eu acabei não indo hoje. – e coçou a cabeça, divertida. – Acabei me atrasando e liguei para o Ishida-kun. Ele me disse que o Kurosaki-kun havia dito que tinha ficado em casa por não estar se sentindo muito bem. – explicou. – Daí eu decidi vim ver como estava!

A morena não hesitara em abrir um sorriso sincero. Inoue parecia realmente preocupada.

- Obrigada, Inoue.

Rukia sorriu e Inoue fez o mesmo.

- Pensei que estava no quarto. Não acha melhor se deitar? – Inoue sugeriu apontando a porta que havia fechado as pressas.

- Na... Não! – Rukia negou com a cabeça enquanto agitava as mãos. – Estou bem! Vamos! – e a segurou pelo pulso. – Vamos para a sala.

E segurando a garota, Rukia chegou até o início da escada, mas só de encarar os degraus, sua vista embaçou. Sentia-se debilitada e apoiou-se no corrimão. Foi quando um barulho chamara a atenção de Inoue que já não tinha mais o pulso preso pela mãozinha da amiga. Ao ouvir o som de outra porta que o vento cuidava de fechar, Inoue virou-se para trás e sem perceber, seu cotovelo acabou por empurrar a morena.

Rukia não teve tempo de pensar em se equilibrar. A mão que fracamente segurava, deslizou pelo corrimão. O corpo caiu para frente, mergulhando no mar de degraus. A shinigami sentiu um aperto no peito, cerrando olhos e o cenho para se preparar para o baque com o chão. Mas aquela trajetória foi interrompida quando pousou em algo fofo.

Abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça para ver o rapaz de cabelos laranja que a segurava firmemente. Ele exprimia preocupação.

- I... Ichigo? – ela balbuciou, levando uma mão a testa.

- Baka! Está louca? Quer cair da escada do jeito que está? Tem ideia de que perigo isso pode ter com você estando...

E Ichigo, quando completaria a frase, fitou Inoue no alto da escada. Piscou atordoado ao notar o tamanho da besteira que faria. Ainda segurando a pequena, comediu-se a parar ali no que falara enquanto Inoue parecia confusa e realmente interessada no que Ichigo dizia.

- Estando... se sentindo mal assim, Rukia?

Rukia se endireitou, pondo-se de pé apoiada por Ichigo. Ele tinha a testa franzida, mas estava mais preocupado agora com o deslize que quase cometera.

- Eu sei... Tudo bem, não se preocupe. – ela explicou timidamente.

- Kurosaki-kun!

E com uma expressão confusa em seu belo rosto, Inoue foi encarada por Ichigo.

- Yo, Inoue. – ele cumprimentou e os olhos castanhos voltaram a fitar a pequena. – Como você está, Rukia?

- Bem... – respondeu.

- Acho que a Kuchiki-san não está muito bem, Kurosaki-kun. – Inoue rebateu, mas dessa vez suas intenções não eram ruins.

- É, eu sei. – e pausou a encarando. – Já comeu algo hoje?

- Não... A Yuzu tentou me dar um chá, mas nem encostei. – Rukia suspirou.

- Vou fazer algo para você almoçar, ok? – e beijou a fronte da garota.

- Ah, a Yuzu-chan foi comprar legumes para fazer o almoço, Kurosaki-kun! – Inoue se lembrou de avisar.

- Don Kanonji está fazendo uma gravação no caminho até o mercado. – Ichigo coçara a cabeça ao comentar. – Com certeza vai perder a hora vendo aquele palhaço. – concluiu. – Rukia, você vai comer tudinho que eu fizer, hein?

- Eu sei, eu sei... – Rukia suspirou emburrada.

- É sério! – Ichigo reafirmou enquanto levava a mão ao queixo da pequena.

Os olhos azuis encararam os sérios castanhos do jovem. Ela tentou desviar, mas Ichigo apertou a firmeza com a qual lhe segurava e forçou que Rukia o encarasse.

- Me preocupo, baka. – resmungou ele ao abraça-la.

Inoue estava mais do que segurando vela. Estava segurando dez candelabros, um em cada dedo. Eles acabaram de formar um mundo alheio em que apenas existia os dois e havia uma atmosfera tão... único e intensa que os envolvia.

Era exatamente a mesma cena que Renji presenciara quando a sequestrou. Aquela mesma que o desarmara. Aquela sensação de isolamento ao mundo perfeito que aquele sentimento tão forte dos dois era capaz de criar. Algo único. Sublime. Intenso. Egoísta...

Ela jamais seria capaz de pertencer àquilo. Jamais.

Viu as mãos masculinas de Ichigo deslizarem pela seda negra dos cabelos enquanto os dedos entrelaçavam os fios enquanto afagava a nuca. Ele cerrava os olhos como se quisesse captar a essência daquele abraço, o calor daquele corpinho frágil.

Uma dor lancinante atingiu o peito de Inoue. Algo que ela nunca havia sentido antes. Não era algo metafórico e algo... físico. Real. Doía profundamente.

Era como se transpusesse Rukia e ficasse em seu lugar. Sentia aquelas mãos masculinas percorrendo seu corpo e afagando-lhe. Mas não era real. Não era ela que estava debaixo daquelas protetoras asas, daquele corpo que encobriria o seu.

Tremulou e sem que percebesse, duas lágrimas caíram, uma de cada olho, enquanto os observava estática.

Ichigo reabriu os olhos afastando a garota quando encarou Inoue. Chocou-se ao vê-la a chorar.

- Inoue? Que... que aconteceu?

Boquiaberta, ela não sabia o que dizer. Os punhos que estavam cerrados com força se abriram, revelando as palmas marcadas pelas unhas que fincava na pele.

Orihime ergueu a cabeça que até então estava abaixada e fitou os olhos castanhos. Abriu um sorriso.

- Na... Nada, Kurosaki-kun. – ela respondeu.

- Está chorando... – Ichigo pontuou e Rukia saiu de seus braços para encara-la.

- Que aconteceu, Inoue? – Rukia indagou preocupada com a amiga.

- Nada, não se preocupem! – e disfarçou. – Bem... é melhor eu ir, né? Devem estar com muito que fazer. Kurosaki-kun fará almoço para a Kuchiki-san que tem que repousar e...

Inoue já descia os primeiros degraus da escada quando sentiu a mão firme de Ichigo segurar seu braço. Ela se virou, sentindo um arrepio cruzar a espinha e sua alma. Encarou o olhar sério do rapaz.

- Fique. Almoce com a gente.

- Na... não, não quero incomodar. – permanecia ela com um sorriso. – Não se preocupe, Kurosaki-kun. E também eu devo encontrar o Ishida-kun e...

- Eu sei que o Ishida não vai para sua casa agora, Inoue. – Ichigo interrompeu para desmenti-la. – Ele só vai passar lá no final da tarde. Ele me disse que tinha coisas para resolver sobre o colégio.

Inoue se sentia encurralada, mas ao mesmo tempo... feliz.

Era doloroso ver Rukia ao lado de seu amado, mas havia um conforto. Ele se preocupava com ela.

Não era fácil viver sozinha. Tanta responsabilidade, tantas tarefas em casa e ainda os estudos para cuidar. Ichigo sabia de sua realidade.

- Almoce com a gente, Inoue. – Rukia reforçou o pedido.

A ruiva, muito timidamente, então assentiu com um sorriso. Mas para Ichigo e Rukia seria uma longa tarde...

xxxx-xxxx

- Ohayooo!

Uma voz animada se propagava do outro ambiente. Ela tentava se levantar, mas devido sua situação atual era impossível até mesmo tentar.

- Oe, Hinamori! – outra voz, dessa vez bem mais grossa e parecendo um pouco emburrada chamava. – Não está?

E uma loira deslumbrante chegava ao lado do pequeno capitão.

- Acho que a Hinamori-san não está, taichou. – Rangiku cruzou os braços e fez biquinho.

- Bem, - e fitou a bolsa que a tenente trazia. – de qualquer forma deixe isso aí.

- Mas o Ichigo disse que só poderíamos deixar com a Hinamori ou com ele pessoalmente. – protestou Matsumoto, adorando o tempo livre do trabalho no esquadrão e dando uma voltinha. – Vamos esperar.

Uma veia saltou da testa de Toushirou, mas ele estava mais preocupado com o barulho que ouvia do outro ambiente. Curioso, decidiu caminhar até a sala que sucedia a que se encontravam.

Chegando lá, depararam-se com uma cena um tanto quanto inusitada. Pilhas de papéis soterravam Hinamori Momo. Só sabiam que a garota estava ali por causa das pernas penduradas a cadeira que conseguiam ver por entre as pernas da cadeira.

- Hinamori? – o capitão piscou.

- Hitsugaya-taichou? – a voz abafada pelas paredes de papéis que as cercavam chamou.

- Que está fazendo aí?

- Ah, tem muito trabalho do Kurosaki-taichou e da Kuchiki-fukutaichou! Essas férias deles vieram bem quando os outros esquadrões dão seus relatórios. – e riu meio conformada. – Estou trabalhando em dobro, digo, em triplo. – corrigiu-se.

- Mas que raiva! Além de pedir para que minha tenente encomendasse uma muda nova de uniformes ainda está lhe sobrecarregando!

E com o vociferar, o capitão acabou em um impulso socando uma das pilhas de papéis que circundavam a ex-tenente, fazendo-a desmoronar sobre a pequena que soltou um grito agudo.

- Hinamori! – Hitsugaya exclamou correndo até a garota aproveitando a fresta aberta pela pilha caída.

- Hinamori-san? – Matsumoto chamou, seguindo o capitão.

E submergindo de um monte de documentos, Hinamori se mostrou a todos que se aliviaram a vê-la ainda viva. As olheiras que adornavam a parte inferior aos olhos condenavam as noites sem dormir apenas dedicadas ao trabalho que a oficial estava passando.

- Se eu pego o Kurosaki... – Hitsugaya ralhou levando o punho cerrado a altura do queixo.

- Está tudo bem. Assim não fico entediada. – Hinamori riu tentando parecer feliz com os quilos de trabalho que se acumulava. E ainda terminava o que dizia quando fitou a bolsa nas mãos da loira tenente do pequeno. - Ah, Rangiku-san trouxe as roupas da Kuchiki-san? – exclamou.

- Roupas da Kuchiki? – Matsumoto indagou. – Como assim? São roupas de tamanho M... A Kuchiki mal veste PP com aquele corpinho.

- Hm? – Hinamori piscou. – Tem certeza de que trouxe o tamanho que o Kurosaki-taichou pediu?

- Me pediu uniformes de tamanho M. Fui busca-los, mas se for para a Kuchiki, não tem porque ser desse tamanho. Nem sabia que era para ela. Ele me disse apenas que era para novos membros do esquadrão. – explicou.

- Que estranho. – Hinamori comentou. – De qualquer forma, obrigada, Rangiku-san!

E por entre a fresta feita na parede de papéis, Hinamori recebeu das mãos de Matsumoto a bolsa que continha as novas vestes da shinigami.

- Me desculpem, nem tenho um chá pronto para lhes oferecer e...

- Não se preocupe.

E quando olhou para o lado, viu Hitsugaya que já tinha uma das pilhas de papéis equilibrada em seu colo.

- Que está fazendo, Shiro-chan?

- Hitsugaya-taichou! – Toushirou relembrou irritado, franzindo o cenho. – Vou levar ao menos metade disso para cuidar. – e suspirou. – Se for assim, quando Kurosaki e Kuchiki voltarem, estará caída de estafa.

Hinamori corou e Matsumoto sorriu, aproveitando para, indiscretamente levar a mão a bochecha do capitão, apertando-a.

- Que gracinha, taichou! – cantarolou a loira.

- Matsumoto! – Hitsugaya esbravejou, fazendo a tenente se afastar com um riso marreteiro.

Ela se afastou e recebeu a pilha que o capitão lhe entregava. Ele tinha as bochechas vermelhas não pelo aperto de Rangiku, mas pela vergonha do comentário da mesma que mantinha um sorriso gostoso em seu belo rosto.

- Vamos embora. – e virou sua atenção a Hinamori, corando mais quando a viu fita-lo. –Matsumoto te entrega isso mais tarde. – avisou.

- Arigatou, Shiro-chan e Rangiku-san. – ela se curvou em agradecimento sorrindo aos dois.

Não demorou muito e os dois já estavam, lado a lado, cada um segurando sua pilha de papéis.

Hitsugaya calado como sempre enquanto Matsumoto tratava de falar não só por ela, mas por ele também. Falava sobre o clima, sobre uma festa que tinha de ir, uma fofoca contada por Nanao, outra que Hisagi havia lhe contado em uma noite de bebedeira quando um dos tópicos que logo seriam interrompidos pela falta de paciência do baixinho lhe interessou.

- Ei, taichou, por que será que o Ichigo pediu essas roupas para a Kuchiki? Porque faz pouco tempo que encomendei novos uniformes para o gobantai e quando ela foi para lá, os dela foram encomendados. Faz nem três meses... – comentou pensativa.

- Com certeza é porque pediu errado. Não presta atenção em nada. É um cabeça oca... – ele disse com desmazelo.

E então Matsumoto parou. O capitão que seguia seu caminho, ao notar o cessar das sandálias que caminhavam ao seu lado, se sentiu obrigada em refrear seu andar quando notou a mulher que tinha os olhos azuis vagos do nada.

- Que aconteceu? – perguntou ele, os olhos verdes preocupados.

- Taichou... será que a Kuchiki e o Ichigo vão ter um filho?

- Quê? – exclamou o capitão, arregalando o par de esmeraldas. – Está louca? E pare de falar isso alto! – ralhou ele. – Não tem ideia da bobagem que fala!

- É verdade, taichou. Será que nesse meio tempo eles não fizeram... bem... – e revirou os olhos de forma indecente, transformando o sorriso em um risinho cínico.

- Pare de palhaçadas, Matsumoto. – brigou o capitão seguindo seu caminho. – Temos mais o que fazer. Pare de falar coisas que são impossíveis de acontecer.

- Impossíveis por quê? Oras, a Kuchiki também é uma mulher e... Esqueci que o taichou é criança! – ela bateu na testa com a mão livre, arrancando um ranger de dentes furioso do capitão. - Taichou, - a loira novamente estancou quando o chamou.

Hitsugaya parou mais uma vez bufando.

Matsumoto caminhou até sua frente.

Apesar de irritado, ficou a ouvir o que a mulher que lhe encarava parecia tão obstinada em lhe perguntar com tanta seriedade.

– Me diga, você não sabe como vem os bebês?

As bochechas do capitão coraram, fazendo sua pele arder de forma febril de tão envergonhado que estava.

- Matsumoto!

E o berro do baixinho ecoou por toda a Sereitei.

xxxx-xxxx

- Obrigada pela comida, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san.

Os dois diante da porta viram a garota se curvar graciosamente agradecendo pelo almoço tão agradável que passar com os dois amigos.

Segurando a pasta na frente do corpo, Inoue correspondeu ao sorriso dos amigos. Teve que controlar a expressão que queria contorcer ao ver o braço de Ichigo que envolvia a cintura da moreninha. E podia ser impressão, mas ela não estava um pouco mais... cheinha?

- Nós é que agradecemos por ter passado a tarde com a gente, Inoue.

Rukia sorria de uma maneira singela. Estava tão feliz de ter a amiga de volta, sem aqueles ressentimentos pelo relacionamento com Ichigo. Seria tão bom se Renji agisse daquela forma também. Renji.. Há tanto não o via. Será que estava bem?

- Vou logo porque o Ishida-kun já deve estar me esperando.

E graciosa como sempre, a princesa girou e seguiu seu caminho, interrompendo a corrida ao chegar à esquina da rua apenas para acenar aos amigos que ainda a viam partir. Virou a direita, saindo do campo de visão deles e seguindo seu caminho.

Ela sorria, cantando baixinho consigo mesma. Um sorriso que expressava felicidade. E de repente, como uma flor, ele murchou. O rosto rosado logo foi encharcado por lágrimas que tentava conter enquanto mordia os lábios incessantemente.

Forçava novamente o sorriso, mas uma força maior, aquela que lhe guiava aquele sentimento ruim e lhe perseguia durante todo o tempo em que o via mima-la, acariciá-la, senti-la, a dominava.

Chegou até o sobrado. Ainda lutava entre sorrisos e lágrimas quando abriu o portão.

- Eu não posso... sentir isso... Não posso!

Ela repetia a si mesma de uma maneira enlouquecida, mas foi interrompida quando sentiu uma mão que tocara seu ombro. Com o susto, logo se virou para trás e deu de cara com o belo rapaz que, ao notar as lágrimas que umedeciam o rosto avermelhado da princesa, segurou suas mãos.

- Inoue-san! – chamou. – O que aconteceu?

As mãos finas do quincy colocaram as mechas do cabelo ruivo para trás de sua orelha, liberando a visão daquele rostinho entristecido.

- Na... Não é nada, Ishida-kun. – e soluçando, ela secou as lágrimas com as pontas dos dedos.

- Então por que está chorando?

E tirando de dentro do bolso do casaco longo bege que ele usava um lenço azul-marinho, ele secou as lágrimas de Inoue.

- É que... Eu caí vindo pra cá. – ela mentiu. - E machuquei meu pé.

- É mesmo? – e agachou-se para ver o pé da garota. – Como foi? Qual dos pés?

- É... o direito...

Inoue engoliu a seco ao ver o rapaz tão preocupado. Ele arriou uma das meias brancas que iam até os joelhos na altura dos tornozelos.

- Vamos entrar pra ver isso melhor, não?

- Sim... Não se preocupe, só torci o pé... – ela explicou, afinal, não havia nada na verdade.

- Eu te ajudo!

Orihime se sentiu podre quando Ishida a apoiou carinhosamente. Subiram as escadas praticamente com os corpos colados. Inoue sendo amparada pelo quincy a cada passo que ele achava ser difícil a quem mentia estar machucada para omitir a verdade. A verdade era que não o amava. A verdade era que amava Ichigo. A verdade era que odiava Rukia, aquele que fora sua melhor amiga.

A escada parecia cada vez mais longa e a vendo chorar, Ishida parou em um dos degraus e beijou-lhe a fronte com carinho.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, Inoue-san. Quer que eu te carregue? – ofereceu.

- Não... Não precisa, Ishida-kun!

xxxx-xxxx

Ela lavava a louça do almoço quando sentiu alguém lhe abraçar fortemente por trás. Não era alguém, era ele. E podia sentir pelo aroma do perfume que ele exalava e pelos braços fortes e o peito desnudo, sempre tão convidativo, que a envolvia.

- E você, como está? - Ichigo perguntou ao beijar com ternura o rosto de Rukia.

- Bem. – respondeu Rukia, fechando a torneira até então aberta para aproveitar o abraço do noivo. – E por que o senhor está sem camisa?

- Estou indo tomar um banho. Quero saber se quer ir comigo...

E em um ritmo bem envolvente ele a balançava de um lado para o outro. Rukia corou ao sentir a excitação crescente dele já que estavam tão próximos.

- Está louco? – Rukia corou. – Na sua casa? Suas irmãs podem chegar e...

- A Karin tem treino de futebol até tarde hoje e a Yuzu deve estar brincando por aí com o Don Kanonji e aqueles pirralhos do Urahara-san. – e aproveitou para afastar os cabelos e abocanhar a nuca da amada.

Rukia se arrepiou da cabeça aos pés. Os lábios roçavam em sua pele e a respiração quente de Ichigo eram um convite delicioso.

- Já te disse que temos que tomar cuidado agora... – Rukia tentou ignorar, tornando a abrir a fonte de água e mergulhando nela um prato que esfregava com a esponja.

Não demorou muito para que uma das mãos de Ichigo se desprendesse do enlace ao corpinho e fechasse a torneira.

- Vamos, hein? Faz tempo. Não fizemos isso desde que chegamos aqui...

Ichigo parecia faminto e nem um pouco disposto a aceitar a negação de seu pedido, ou melhor, exigência que seu corpo e seus instintos masculinos fazia.

- Eu não estive bem hoje, Ichigo.

- Mas agora você está. Você mesma disse.

Ela riu, irritada porém divertida. Aqueles beijinhos que recebia em sua nuca lhe faziam se arrepiar dos pés a cabeça.

- Foi bom a Inoue ter vindo, não acha? – Ichigo perguntou, pensativo.

- Foi sim. – respondeu Rukia, terminando de colocar o último prato no escorredor ao lado da cuba da pia. – Ela estava um pouco tímida, não sei.

- Acho que sua atitude foi prudente, Rukia.

- Atitude? – piscou Rukia, encarando-o.

- Sim. – pausou. – Não contou para a Inoue... – e como se completasse a frase, ele afagou o ventre da pequena com as duas mãos que envolviam seu corpo.

- Eu sei... – Rukia respondeu com um semblante triste. – Tenho medo da reação dela.

- Eu também. Mas uma hora ela tem que saber... – Ichigo concluiu.

- O máximo que pudermos prolongar, afinal, não quero novos problemas com você assim. Já basta o que aconteceu com Renji. Imagina se ela conta a ele sobre esse filho, ele reaparece, sei lá...

Rukia encarou um Ichigo angustiado. Ele estava tenso. Pensar sobre aquilo lhe deixava frustrado, afinal, queria exibir a todos o fato de que seria pai, em especial de seus nakamas.

Logo ele deu de ombros e tornou a apalpa-la de forma lasciva. Beijou-lhe a nuca de forma sedutora enquanto as pernas envolviam-na.

- Ai... – e suspirando a morena virou-se, recostando-se a cuba da pia. – Ichigo, ok, o que você quer?

- Você, baka!

E aproveitando estar de frente, ele provou da boquinha entreaberta. As mãos desamarraram o avental que ela vestia, fazendo-o ir ao chão.

Elas desceram pela cintura já não tão delgada da shinigami e assim que chegaram aos quadris largos, subiram para deslizar pelas curvas dos seios pesados, mas bem moldados da pequena. Rukia estava irresistível e um instinto louco fazia com que Ichigo tivesse uma necessidade imensa de possui-la, devora-la.

Rukia não tinha também como resistir aquele belo par de bíceps que a envolvia. Aqueles músculos bem definidos, nada agressivos. Apenas firmes e bem moldados. E durante o abraço, aquele volume sob a calça de moletom que ele vestia roçava em seu corpo, quase que funcionando como um aviso de que ele estava pronto a ela.

E as mãos suaves de Rukia deslizaram pelos braços fortes. Ao chegar à palma de Ichigo, ele a conduziu aos seus lábios, beijando o dorso leitoso da morena. Colou o corpo na shinigami e abocanhou seus lábios de forma lasciva. Começava uma luta travada entre as duas peles que exalavam um aroma próprio que entorpecia um ao outro, fazendo-os terem um único desejo: possuir-se.

Não resistindo mais, ele a tomou em seus braços, suspendendo-a enquanto as pernas da morena envolviam seu tronco. Sem cessar as carícias, levou-a para o andar superior. A entrega era inevitável.

xxxxx-xxxxx

- Está tudo bem mesmo? – Ishida perguntou enquanto massageava o pé da ruiva.

- Sim, tudo bem, Ishida-kun.

Inoue sorriu para o rapaz que estava a beira da cama. As mãos ágeis e finas estavam acariciando com ternura ao mesmo tempo em que massageavam seus pés.

Estava deitada em sua cama, aproveitando aquele afago do rapaz. Era tão doce.

- Que bom que está melhor. – ele sorriu, pausando para ajeitar os óculos.

- Tudo bem. – Inoue então se levantou, sentando-se a cama.

- Parece que foi só uma torção. Não está inchado. – pontuou. – E devia ter me ligado, Inoue-san. Onde estivesse, eu ia busca-la.

Ishida aproveitou para segurar a mão feminina pousada sobre o colchão. Inoue tentou se retrair, mas o toque de Ishida a fez bem. Era quente e suave.

- Não se preocupe.

Ela sorriu e logo em seguida, quando piscou, Ishida estava a sua frente. O quincy apertou suavemente a mão que havia encoberta pela sua quando os lábios se tocaram.

Roçaram com suavidade os finos e carnudos da menina para vagarosamente os invadir com a língua. Era gostoso e isso Inoue não podia negar. Lembrou-se do beijo que presenciara de Ichigo e Rukia, aquele primeiro que vira na mansão dos Kuchiki. E a até então hesitante Inoue, ao lembrar-se de seu Kurosaki-kun, intensificou o gesto. Ele tomara liberdade de soltar a mãozinha e a abraçar. E fora talvez puro instinto, mas começara a recostar a ruivinha na cama e ela, com os olhos cerrados e a mente focada em seu querido Kurosaki, decidiu ceder.

Deslizando pelas coxas torneadas, as mãos de Ishida ousavam. Soltando um gemido de Inoue, ao sentir o toque, ela abriu os olhos e um pouco surpresa ao ver o quincy, recompôs-se corando quase que instantaneamente.

- Que aconteceu, Inoue-san? – ele riu.

- Na... Nada, Ishida-kun.

- Aliás... – ele interrompeu. – Preciso lhe dar algo.

Inoue piscou curiosa quando viu o rapaz enfiar a mão no bolso, o mesmo do qual havia tirado o lencinho que enxugara suas lágrimas. Mas de lá tirou uma pequena caixinha de veludo vinho. O coração da princesa falhou uma batida no ritmo normal que seguia. Engoliu seco quando, com um sorriso, o jovem a abriu e mostrou-lhe dois anéis de prata. Lindos. Com um pequeno diamante incrustado, a joia reluzia nos olhos acinzentados da namorada.

- Inoue-san, não sei se aceita ainda casar comigo... – ele pausou, os olhos embebidos de paixão ao fitar a menina que tanto amava. – mas quero ao menos lhe pedir em compromisso.

O chão se abriu sob seus pés. Sentiu-se zonza, quase incerta do que realmente acontecia. E uma cena voltou a sua mente, vívida, como se a presenciasse naquele instante. A troca de alianças entre Ichigo e Rukia, os olhos apaixonados de Ichigo... O carinho dele por ela, os mimos, as carícias, a cumplicidade... Desabou. O rosto contorceu em angústia quando lágrimas amargas foram derramadas.

- Inoue-san... – Ishida chamou.

Ao mesmo tempo em que estava preocupado, esboçava um sorriso. Ela estava emocionada?

xxxx-xxxx

E mesmo que a água gélida caísse sobre seus corpos, o calor de que emanavam era tão intenso que aquecia um ao outro. Os arrepios que a morena sentia, eram provenientes apenas das carícias repletas de desejo que recebia.

Ela apalpava o tórax bem moldado, detalhando cada pedaço com seu dedilhar, mesmo sendo difícil pela proximidade dos corpos, já que Ichigo a enlaçava pela cintura de forma que nem um milímetro de sua pele ficasse fora do contato dele.

Os cabelos negros molhados davam nova forma ao rosto da pequena. Caídos sobre os ombros alvos como a pele que ganhava ainda mais vivacidade em cada gota que deslizava pelas curvas do pequeno corpinho.

Ele abocanhava sua nuca, seu colo. Delineava a cintura da shinigami sem pudor algum em levar sua mão as partes mais íntimas de Rukia.

Trancados pelo vidro embaçado do box, Ichigo, sem cessar beijos ou carícias, a conduziu até a parede onde a recostou. Afastou o rosto para encara-la. Ao perceber que os beijos do rapaz haviam parado, Rukia abriu os olhos que até então mantinha cerrados para aguçar sua percepção do toque de Ichigo.

Castanhos e azuis se fitaram em uma sincronia perfeita. Era como se cada detalhe daqueles olhos invadisse sua alma, a possuísse por completo. E no meio do som da água batendo com força no piso de azulejos brancos, Ichigo sussurrou.

- Te amo!

E ao ouvir a declaração que era carregada em paixão, Rukia ainda ousou entreabrir os lábios para reciprocar, mas não conseguiu fazê-lo. Ichigo os tomou de uma maneira lasciva e afastando mais as pernas para manter a morena entre elas, curvando-se um pouco para chegar aonde era seu objetivo, eles realizaram o encaixe perfeito.

Rukia, mesmo que tendo os lábios capturados por Ichigo, não hesitou em gemer de forma lenta, sofrida e prazerosa. Ele não cessava os beijos durante todo o enlace. Era como se mesmo no meio da luxuria e da paixão, ele quisesse demonstrar a ela o sentimento que havia naquilo. Era algo especial. Algo único. Algo que os unia como um único ser.

Os corpos molhados se atritavam de forma intensa em um ritmo que seguiam instintivamente.

Rukia arranhou as costas molhadas do rapaz, segurando a onda de prazer que arrebatava seu corpo. Mas Ichigo não resistiu por muito também e rapidamente ambos chegaram ao ápice daquele ato que expressava toda a entrega e amor que sentiam um pelo outro. E no meio das vozes entrecortadas pelos espasmos que sentiam e vocalicamente expressavam o prazer que sentiam, ambos chamaram seus nomes.

Ele segurou o corpo enfraquecido de Rukia após aquela onda de sensações. Ambos riam divertidos um para o outro. Beijaram-se novamente enquanto Ichigo fechava a torneira e cessava a água que vinha do chuveiro.

Ichigo abriu a porta do blindex e pôs a pequena para fora, tirando do pendurador da parede uma toalha branca, a qual usou para envolvê-la e saiu em seguida, abraçando-a.

Tascou-lhe um beijo na bochecha enquanto a mantinha presa em seus braços. Sorria quando viu uma expressão melancólica no rosto da morena. Que se passava?

- Que aconteceu, Rukia? – perguntou Ichigo ao se afastar.

- Nada... – Rukia respondeu, aproveitando para enxugar o corpo com a toalha que a envolvia.

- Então que cara é essa? – insistiu.

- Não tem cara nenhuma, Ichigo... – respondeu.

Ichigo viu a garota sair de perto, indo até a bancada de mármore para se ver no espelho. Tentou ajeitar os cabelos, mas tinha uma expressão de desânimo. Mas antes que permanecesse naquele lamento, pelo reflexo viu Ichigo se aproximar.

- Que aconteceu? – ele voltou a questiona-la. – Vamos. Não vou te deixar em paz até saber.

- Que chato! – Rukia se zangou, cruzando os braços.

- Você não fica assim normalmente... – e acariciou de forma suave o rostinho emburrado. – Tá, você é chata pra caramba a maioria das vezes...

E um chute na canela fez Ichigo se calar.

- Estou preocupada, Ichigo. – e apoiou-se a bancada. – Só.

- Preocupada com o quê? – Ichigo indagou.

- Com o quê? – Rukia se indignou. – Já olhou para minha cara? E para meu corpo? Acha que quando eu chegar à Soul Society não vai ta na cara que vou ter um filho?

- E você acha que vamos fazer o quê quando chegarmos lá? – Ichigo cruzou os braços, irritando-se com o estresse de Rukia. – Vamos contar para o Byakuya! – disse decidido.

- Está louco? Ninguém pode saber! – imperou Rukia.

- Rukia, não estou lhe entendendo... – e recostou-se a bancada, encarando-a. – Você quer ou não ter esse filho? Porque eu estou disposto a encarar o Byakuya e toda a Sereitei se for preciso, e você?

- Baka! – Rukia se descontrolou, ralhando alto com ele. – Acha que eu não quero? Mas e você? Não pensa? Byakuya vai te matar! E se nos condenarem, Ichigo! Você não é um shinigami, você...

- Eu sou um capitão do Gotei. – interrompeu. – É o suficiente? Ou a nobreza patética do seu irmão vale mais do que isso?

Ela chegou a erguer a mão para estapear o rapaz, mas Ichigo foi mais rápido e logo capturou o pulso da morena antes que a palma tocasse seu rosto. Ele, sério, a encarou. A expressão raivosa de Rukia logo se dissolveu em angustia. O aperto firme no pulso afrouxou e Ichigo a abraçou com ternura.

- Baka. É por isso que está tão preocupada assim? Isso não tem te feito bem...

Rukia sentiu o calor do peito de Ichigo envolve-la. Sentiu-se bem. Mais calma. Mas aquela angústia fazia seu peito doer.

Apoiou a cabeça no tórax do rapaz que a afagou.

- Já disse que vamos encarar isso.

- Tenho medo de nos condenarem, Ichigo. Podem me obrigar a tirar essa criança... a lhe executar...

- E tem algo que a Soul Society imponha que eu não vá lutar contra? – e a afastou. – E ainda mais por você? E pelo nosso filho?

Rukia se comediu a apenas ouvi-lo. Ele estava certo, mas por que aquela angústia estava tão forte dentro de si desde que chegara a Karakura?

xxxx-xxxx

Com delicadeza, ele retirou o anel de menor circunferência da caixinha.

Segurou a pequena mão de Orihime que tremia de forma quase que convulsiva. Ele sorria ao ver o nervosismo que considerou normal. Fitou os olhos acinzentados que desabavam lágrimas cheias de dor quando separou o anelar direito. Com delicadeza, Ishida ia colocando a joia no dedo fino da garota quando ela retraiu o braço, levando-o ao peito. O quincy, confuso, piscou.

- Que aconteceu, Inoue-san?

- Eu... não posso aceitar, Ishida-kun. – ela soluçou, a mão apertando o laço vermelho do uniforme.

- Por quê? – angústia preencheu a imensidão azul dos olhos do rapaz.

Inoue desviou o olhar. Estava angustiada. Aquelas imagens lhe perseguiam e decepcionar Ishida, encarar aqueles olhos que mais uma vez lhe questionavam algo que ela não sabia responder. Por que não amava? Por que não se entregava? Por que não esquecia... o Kurosaki-kun?

- Eu tentei, Ishida-kun... – ela começou. – Mas por mais que tente ser amiga dos dois... sinto uma raiva tão grande da Kuchiki-san! – exclamou a garota, levando as mãos a cabeça. – Não sei mais o que faço! Não consigo tirar o Kurosaki-kun da minha cabeça! Do meu coração! Não sei o que faço!

Um tanto quanto chocado ele assistiu aquele desespero consumindo pouco a pouco Inoue. Ela quase arrancava os cabelos ruivos de tanta força que investia em puxa-los. Chorava copiosamente. Uma expressão tão sofrida e sincera que fez o quincy suspirar com pesar. Ele fechou a caixinha ao devolver o anel a ela e se aproximou da menina.

- Inoue-san... Eu entendo. E vejo como está se esforçando!

- Eu tento te amar, Ishida-kun! – expressou Inoue em um lamento. – Mas não dá! Eu olho para a Kuchiki-san... e um sentimento tão ruim me consome!... Eu queria... ficar com... o Kurosaki-kun...

Aquelas palavras pareciam facas afiadas fincando o peito de Ishida. Mas como culpa-la? Era nítido o esforço que ela fazia.

- Inoue...

Em um tom brando, Ishida chamou. Inoue piscou, os olhos embebidos em lágrimas amargas pela fraqueza e incapacidade de esquecer aquele amor que estava impregnado em sua alma, em seu coração, em todo seu ser.

- Eu sinto muito, mas acho que deve saber...

As palavras do rapaz chamaram a atenção de Inoue. Ela tentava conter o choro, mas entre soluços passou a fita-lo, atenciosamente.

- ... Mas você não pode mais ficar com o Kurosaki de maneira alguma.

Os olhos azuis do quincy desviaram do rosto que contorceu em dúvida e receio em questionar-lhe.

- O quê? – choramingando, Inoue ergueu o rosto e inclinou-se para frente em sua direção. – Do que está falando, Ishida-kun? – a voz tremulou incerta.

- A Kuchiki-san e o Kurosaki, Inoue-san...

E tomando coragem, segurando as mãozinhas finas da princesa, encarou a imensidão acinzentada dos olhos.

- ... Vão ter um filho!

_Continua..._


	26. Marcas

_- Eu sinto muito, mas acho que deve saber... _

_As palavras do rapaz chamaram a atenção de Inoue. Ela tentava conter o choro, mas entre soluços passou a fita-lo, atenciosamente._

_- ... Mas você não pode mais ficar com o Kurosaki de maneira alguma._

_Os olhos azuis do quincy desviaram do rosto que contorceu em dúvida e receio em questionar-lhe._

_- O quê? – choramingando, Inoue ergueu o rosto e inclinou-se para frente em sua direção. – Do que está falando, Ishida-kun? – a voz tremulou incerta._

_- A Kuchiki-san e o Kurosaki, Inoue-san... _

_E tomando coragem, segurando as mãozinhas finas da princesa, encarou a imensidão acinzentada dos olhos._

_- ... Vão ter um filho!_

_**N.A.: **__Bom, galera, capítulo saindo do forno! Desculpem o atraso, semana corrida! Além de escrever, tenho que trabalhar e ainda escrevo para um site, daí ficou difícil de postar antes! ^^ Bem, esse capítulo marca o inicio de tensão na fic! Afinal, passamos por muitos capítulos fofinhos e estamos entrando na parte mais complicada desde que idealizei a fic! ^^ Quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando, ao meu noivo Jorge André que conduz essa fic comigo idealizando todos os detalhes mais preciosos e em especial aos nakamas que dão a maior força deixando reviews e me dando aquela força para continuar: Dalila, JJDani, Clara, Flávia, Mili, Nanda, Mela, Nathália, Pamilla! *_* E vamos ao capitulo!_

xxxxx-

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capítulo 26: Marcas**

xxxx-xxxx

Ainda amanhecia quando Ichigo e Rukia chegaram ao Gobantai.

Não traziam tantas coisas mais do que haviam levado. Apenas a morena trazia consigo uma sacola agora com muitos novelos de lã, presente das irmãs de Ichigo, pelo gosto que ela havia adquirido em crochetar roupas para o futuro filho deles.

Mal cruzaram a porta e admiraram a madeira corrida bem encerada, tudo em seu devido lugar e arrumado de forma impecável.

Rukia logo correu para uma das janelas da sala e abriu as cortinas para que a claridade do amanhecer penetrasse o lugar. Ichigo sorriu ao ver os olhos azuis refletirem tão avidamente aqueles raios de sol que adentravam o esquadrão. Rukia estava... radiante. Não havia outra descrição. Exceto pela roupa da shinigami estar deveras apertada, o que lhe fazia soltar um risinho divertido, mas não demorou em encontrar a sacola que havia sido deixada no sofá próximo a janela.

- Que bom, - ele pausou, examinando o conteúdo da sacola. – a Matsumoto-san não esqueceu. – e segurando pelas alças, ele a estendeu para Rukia. – Pegue, Rukia. São suas.

- Hm? – a morena piscou desentendida quando recebeu o pacote. – Que é isso?

Ainda perguntava quando começou a tirar as vestes negras de shinigami da sacola. Quando as abriu, notou serem bem mais largas que as habituais que vestia.

- Assim seu irmão nem ninguém irá notar logo de cara. – o substituto deu uma piscadela.

- É verdade... – ela sorriu. – Mas não disse que íamos contar assim que chegássemos?

- Sim, mas não quero te ver enquanto isso andando por aí com essa roupa que mal cabe em você! – Ichigo aproveitou e apontou o decote do shihakushou da garota que estava quase exibindo seus seios de tão apertado que estava. – Essas vestes são feitas para serem usadas largas, e não como uma...

- Cala a boca! – Rukia interrompeu, tacando-lhe a sacola na cabeça.

Ichigo resmungou massageando o local.

- Não estou assim porque quero. – disse, emburrada enquanto cruzava os braços. – E de qualquer forma, você me deu roupas suficientes para isso.

- É, mas não são roupas que estão acostumados a ver aqui na Soul Society. – Ichigo explicou. – E de qualquer forma, vai demorar mais alguns meses até que as vista. – ele sorriu carinhoso.

Rukia corou.

Via a ternura com a qual Ichigo falava daquele filho, do que acontecia entre eles, e uma felicidade incomensurável preenchia seu coração. Aquela sensação de perfeição que quando se tem, dá a ideia de que vivemos um sonho. Mas não era um sonho. Era real.

- Vá, troque-se. Logo tem reunião dos fukutaichous, não? Não vá se atrasar... – fingiu implicar com ela.

- Rá! – Rukia riu. – Você me cobrando responsabilidades? Que eu saiba o novato aqui é você, SENHOR-CAPITÃO-KUROSAKI! – zombou, mostrando-lhe a língua.

- Baka! – Ichigo resmungou, lançando-se a cadeira defronte a sua mesa. – Vamos ver, será que a Hinamori-san deixou muita coisa pendente? – e foi abrindo as gavetas do móvel.

'- Kurosaki-kun...'

Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram e a mão que puxava a gaveta pela alça pausou em seu movimento incompleto. Olhou para os lados e procurou aquela que o chamava. A voz era inconfundível, mas não se repetiu. Mas por que sentira a respiração praticamente cessar ao ter a impressão de que ouvira? E por que a ouvira tão... maliciosa?

Foi quando Ichigo levou a mão à cabeça. A lembrança daquele sonho que o atormentara parecia persegue-lo. Inoue naquela posição absurdamente indecente, oferecendo-se a ele. As mãos deslizando pelos seios fartos, aqueles lábios que ela mordiscava na tentativa de seduzi-lo... Aquele sangue.

- Ichigo? Ichigo, fale comigo!

E sentindo o ombro ser sacolejado, Ichigo saiu do pequeno transe que se encontrava.

O rosto estava pálido, parecia ter visto uma assombração e os lábios tremiam assim como os orbes amendoados, inconstantes no nada que logo se focou na bela shinigami.

- Rukia?

- Que aconteceu? Está se sentindo bem? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Sim... – e pausou, apoiando cotovelos à superfície de madeira. Os olhos voltaram a vagar. – Eu... apenas me lembrei de... um pesadelo que tive.

- Ichigo, por que não me conta sobre? – Rukia indagou preocupada. – Já tem quase cinco dias que acorda no meio da noite com o que diz ser o mesmo sonho...

Ele suspirou, preocupado, mas ao mesmo tempo indigesto ao pensar em falar sobre aquilo que tanto o atormentara. Balançou a cabeça e cerrou os olhos quando apoiou o rosto sobre as mãos.

- Não, Rukia. Eu prefiro tentar... esquecer. – ele concluiu de forma pesada.

xxxx-xxxx

- A fukutaichou Kuchiki Rukia deseja falar com o senhor, Kuchiki-taichou!

O nobre que até então tinha os olhos focados em alguns documentos que estavam em sua mão ergueu os olhos e encarou o oficial que, curvado ao batente da porta, anunciava a chegada de sua irmã.

- Mande-a entrar. – ordenou com demasiado desinteresse.

- Sim, senhor.

E assentindo, o homem se reergueu. Curvando-se para pedir licença, deu-lhe as costas e se retirou.

A porta permaneceu aberta e por ela logo adentrou uma Kuchiki Rukia que de alguma forma parecia diferente aos olhos negros de seu irmão.

As bochechas pareciam mais coradas, o azul daqueles olhos brilhava com mais avidez. Havia algo que envolvia a shinigami, algo que a fazia radiar, uma áurea especial.

Chegou a ficar atônito a encará-la. Majestosa, a garota caminhou algo que em torno de dez passos até chegar à frente da mesa onde seu irmão e capitão do rokubantai estava.

Curvou-se em respeito e Byakuya pôde contemplar com perfeição o momento em que ela se reergueu. O rosto alvo bonito moldado pelos cabelos repicados e mais uma vez aquela sensação de que Rukia se tornara uma mulher tão bela quanto fora sua Hisana lhe deixou um tanto quanto atordoado.

- Bom dia, nii-sama.

Byakuya desviou o olhar de volta aos papéis antes de limpar a garganta.

- Bom dia, Rukia. – e batendo a resma em sua mesa, tornou a encara-la. – Sente-se.

Rukia obedeceu e se pôs a cadeira defronte ao nobre.

- Como foi com seu capitão sua estadia em Karakura? – perguntou indiferente.

- Foi ótima, nii-sama. – Rukia respondeu. – A família do Ichigo, digo, do Kurosaki-taichou é ótima, sempre é muito divertidos.

- E ele? Está melhor?

- Sim. – ela sorriu ao assentir. – Ele está completamente recuperado, afinal, faz uma semana que teve alta do yonbantai.

Ao dizer aquilo, uma dor forte atingira seu peito. Lembrou-se de alguém que ali não estava quando chegou. Alguém que estaria ali para zombar dela, para rir com ela. Alguém que... fazia muita falta.

- E o Renji...? – perguntou hesitante.

- Não há notícias dele. – Byakuya foi frio e direto.

- Entendo...

- A sentença dele sairá provavelmente hoje pelo fim da tarde. Yamamoto-soutaichou apenas está à espera de Kurosaki Ichigo, já que ele tem que depor formalmente sobre o ocorrido. O que relatou enquanto estava debilitado não contou como um depoimento.

- Acha que... irão executá-lo? – e mordeu o lábio inferior Rukia ao concluir.

- Não acho que tanto. – Byakuya respondeu, encarando-a. – Mas talvez seja rebaixado. Eu mesmo não quero mais que Renji me sirva como tenente.

- Nii-sama...

A voz tremulou e aquilo não passou despercebido ao nobre.

- Sei que é seu amigo de infância e que preza sua amizade, mas é inaceitável o que aconteceu. Aliás, entenda isso como uma medida para protegê-la.

- Não guardo rancor dele... – Rukia apertou os joelhos cobertos pelo hakama.

- Eu até hoje só não entendi as razões que o levaram a isso. – e fitou de forma intimidadora a irmã. – Espero que o depoimento de Kurosaki Ichigo esclareça melhor.

- Tomara que... que sim, nii-sama. – respondeu Rukia desconfortável.

xxxx-xxxx

Curvando-se na entrada assim que avistou o velho que se postava a sua enorme cadeira naquele salão amplo com abertura privilegiada da Seireitei, Ichigo adentrou o lugar.

Caminhou até o homem que se apoiava em um cajado no meio das pernas enquanto um oficial do ichibantai trouxe-lhe uma almofada, colocando-a defronte ao jovem que se ajoelhou, sentando-se sobre as pernas.

- Que bom que chegou, Kurosaki Ichigo-taichou.

- Arigatou, Yamamoto-soutaichou.

O velho arqueou uma sobrancelha deixando visível um olhar que definia a surpresa pela nítida maturidade adquirida pelo rapaz naquele pouco tempo em que lhe servia como capitão. Mal passavam três meses desde que assumira o posto.

- Creio não ter tido nenhum problema em sua estadia no Mundo dos Humanos, estou certo? – o velho indagou quando se recostou, soltando uma mão do cajado para pentear a longa barba branca enquanto falava com o ex-substituto.

- Não. – Ichigo ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo. – Foi ótimo o tempo que passei com minha família. Agradeço sinceramente.

Surpreso, o velho se assustava com o decoro e postura que Kurosaki Ichigo assumia. Assim que tornou a se curvar no agradecimento, endireitou as costas eretas. Era um capitão admirável. Ah, se todos fossem assim... O velho ponderou.

- Bem, acho que sabe por que o pedi que viesse aqui tão cedo.

- Sim. – e desviou os olhos castanhos. – Eu presumo que sim.

Yamamoto notava o desconforto nos olhos de Ichigo e aquele retorcer inconsciente dos lábios do jovem. Era nítido que ele não queria falar.

Aproximou-se pela lateral do jovem um dos oficiais que se postou na mesinha próxima ao comandante. Ao se acomodar, retirou a pena que estava imersa no tinteiro sobre a superfície, e preparou-se para escrever o que fosse proferido pelos lábios de Ichigo.

- Sinto muito, mas precisamos de seu depoimento. Na verdade, devíamos ter realizado esse procedimento assim que retornou de sua luta com o ex-fukutaichou Abarai Renji, mas...

- Ex-fukutaichou? – Ichigo se exaltou, chegando a se reerguer quando ouvira aquilo. – Como assim, soutaichou? Ele não pode ser...

- Por enquanto Abarai Renji não possui nenhum cargo do Gotei. – o velho interrompeu, da mesma maneira que Ichigo. – Peço que contenha seus impulsos, Kurosaki-taichou.

- Me perdoe. – e timidamente, Ichigo retomou sua postura, suspirando com pesar aquilo que ouvira. Renji não era mais tenente? Não... Não aceitaria isso.

- Bem, a partir de agora tudo o que for dito será anotado pelo escrivão. – anunciou.

Ichigo voltou a suspirar. Os punhos sutilmente cerraram com frustração.

- Não lhe cobramos o depoimento assim que havia encerrado a luta pela gravidade do seu estado. Fomos orientados pela Unohana-taichou a não lhe pressionar naquele instante.

Certo, mas agora podiam? Aquilo não agradara Ichigo. Sentia-se usado... Mordiscou o lábio.

- Diga. Onde estava quando recebeu o aviso de que precisava ir ao encontro de Abarai Renji?

A voz rígida do velho fez o corpo de Ichigo tremer dos pés à cabeça. Manteve-se firme.

E lembrou-se exatamente do que aconteceu.

- Estava acertando a transferência da Rukia, digo, da Kuchiki-fukutaichou para o Gobantai, meu esquadrão.

- Então creio que estava junto do antigo capitão da Kuchiki-fukutaichou, certo?

- Sim. – Ichigo pausou. – Ukitake-san estava conosco. Byakuya estava conosco.

- Hmm... – o velho resmungou enquanto cada atitude, cada gesto dele intrigava Ichigo.

Observava o movimento dos dedos na barba comprida enquanto que ele dava tapinhas com a outra no alto da zanpakutou em forma de cajado.

Será que ele descobriria que Renji estava com raiva porque tinha uma relação amorosa com Rukia?

- Se ambos estavam com você e creio que sua antiga tenente, Hinamori Momo e a atual Kuchiki Rukia estavam, por que ninguém os acompanhou?

- Eu disse que iria sozinho. – ele foi direto. – Alguns oficiais do Gobantai me acompanharam, mas quando notamos o cenário... – e retorcendo o rosto ao lembrar-se dos corpos dilacerados ao chão, ele levou uma mão aos lábios, nauseado. – Disse para que procurassem por sobreviventes e auxiliassem.

- Entendo. Cenário? Especifique o cenário.

- O senhor sabe, Yamamoto-soutaichou, o que aconteceu lá.

- Quem está depondo aqui é você, Kurosaki Ichigo. – o velho retrucou, imponente. – Quem deve responder perguntas aqui é você.

Ichigo encarou os olhos do velho e ambos se fitaram. Faíscas cruzaram o âmbar do par do shinigami substituto, mas aquela intimidação o fez desarmar.

- Aquela... chacina que aconteceu. Havia muitos corpos e... num estado muito... – Ichigo pausou, engolindo a seco. – degradante. – concluiu.

- E o que acontecera com aqueles corpos? Um hollow realmente havia atacado aquelas pessoas de Rukongai?

Ichigo bufou. Aquilo estava indo longe demais. Estava sendo coagido a entregar Renji. Yamamoto sabia muito bem que Renji havia assassinado aquelas pessoas. Não precisaria falar, não havia reiatsu de hollow, apenas a de Renji e os cortes feitos por zabimaru eram bem nítidos.

- Não quero responder isso! – Ichigo, atrevido, declarou.

- Não tem como negar uma questão no depoimento.

Ele virou o rosto consternado. O velho deslizava os dedos pelos fios longos da barba, analisando a reação do rapaz.

- Foram dilacerados por um golpe de espada... – Ichigo respondeu, o rosto retorcido naquela frustração.

- Golpe de espada? De quem?

- Como eu posso saber? – Ichigo vociferou, inclinando-se para frente.

- Meça suas palavras com o Yamamoto-soutaichou!

E aquele interromper fez o substituto virar-se para trás e encarar o tenente do ichibantai que estava nitidamente furioso com o atrevimento do adolescente.

- Não posso permitir que me induza a condenar o Renji! – Ichigo explicou exasperado enquanto o punho batia violentamente contra o assoalho.

- Certo. Pode anotar que os golpes de espada que as almas de Rukongai sofreram foram desferidos por Abarai Renji.

- O quê? – Ichigo arregalou os olhos em descrença. – Eu não afirmei isso! – exclamou.

- Pode dizer mentiras em palavras, mas suas atitudes, seus olhos, sua expressão, elas revelam muito além do que a verdade que tenta esconder. – o velho pausou analisando Ichigo. Ele estava mais que atordoado ali. Pressionado e encurralado. – Saiba que se testemunhar em falso, Kurosaki Ichigo, coloca seu cargo de capitão em risco, além de poder ser condenado.

Ichigo queria explodir de raiva. Nunca pensara estar em tal situação.

Era assim? Na Sereitei, tudo era resolvido com condenações?

Mas então pensou em Rukia, em seu filho... Se continuasse a relutar e desafiar o velho, estaria em maus lençóis.

Provavelmente seria destituído de seu cargo e aquilo não seria nada favorável, ainda mais agora que tinha de assumir Rukia e aquela criança.

Se quisesse ser aceito pela família nobre dos Kuchiki, tinha de, no mínimo, ser um capitão do Gotei. E se concepção de uma vida entre um humano e um shinigami fosse outro crime condenável, teria de estar em uma situação bem favorável para sair dessa situação com a noiva e o filho.

Conteve-se, quase que forçosamente. As mãos tremeram apoiadas aos joelhos. O comandante notara aquilo. Estalou a língua, irritado demais para conter aquela reação. Estava indignado.

- Tragam um pouco de água para o Kurosaki-taichou. – ele ordenou, imperativo. – Creio que ele precise se acalmar.

E não demorou muito para que a frente do jovem de cabelos laranja que mantinha a cabeça abaixada, uma das oficiais a guarda da sala armasse uma bandeja, transformando-a em uma mesinha. A água foi intocada por Ichigo.

- Prossiga, por favor. – ele sibilou.

- Muito bem... O mais importante que quero saber é qual razão Abarai Renji tinha para lhe atacar. – pausou Yamamoto, fitando os olhos castanhos. – Pelo que sei possui uma amizade admirável com ele.

- Sim... – Ichigo assentiu com melancolia. – Renji é um grande amigo meu.

- Então que razão um amigo teria para desferir um golpe mortal em outro?

Um silêncio irritante se instaurou. O velho permanecia curioso ao tentar obter sua resposta.

- Não sei, soutaichou...

- Não perguntou a ele quando lhe atacou? – insistiu.

- Eu estava ferido como o senhor mesmo sabe! Não tinha como questiona-lo.

- Pelo que sei usou um bakudou... – lembrou. – com maestria, devo dizer, ensinado por Kuchiki Byakuya, para resistir à luta, não?

- Não importa. Não usei esse tempo para questionar. – ele foi firme.

- Entendo... – o velho suspirou. – E por último, quero saber se tem conhecimento de alguma ligação entre o sequestro da Kuchiki-fukutaichou ao que aconteceu entre você e Abarai Renji.

- Não que eu saiba, soutaichou. Cheguei e a Rukia já estava liberta. Renji... – e a consciência pesou. – não fez nada contra a Rukia.

Doeu falar aquilo.

A lembrança de Rukia coagida nos braços de Renji que estava a pouco de conseguir violenta-la lhe perturbara. Mas se assumisse aquilo, aí que o tenente estaria em uma situação mais que delicada.

- Entendo. Acho que é o suficiente.

Ichigo suspirou.

- Acho que posso me retirar, então? – ele perguntou realmente louco para sair dali.

- Sim. Está dispensado. – o velho declarou.

Cumprimentando-o, sem hesitar, Ichigo deu-lhe as costas e seguiu porta a fora. Já estava de saída quando a voz do comandante se propagou, fazendo-o estancar em seu caminho.

- A sentença sairá hoje, às 6 horas da noite.

Ichigo engoliu seco e, apenas assentindo, sem virar para trás, saiu.

Ele caminhava em direção ao juusanbantai, onde teria que resolver alguns assuntos com seu capitão, Hitsugaya Toushirou. E foi nesse caminho que encontrou com a pessoa que menos poderia esperar encontrar. Vindo à direção oposta estava Inoue Orihime.

- Kurosaki-kun! – ela exclamou feliz ao vê-lo.

- I... Inoue? – ele gaguejou. Por que ela estava ali?

Vestindo uma saia amarela estampada com flores salmão, mesma cor da blusa justinha que realçava o formato do belo busto que ela vestia, Inoue cessou seu caminhar quando viu o jovem de cabelos alaranjados.

A surpresa e certo desconforto em vê-la ali deram espaço a um sorriso.

- Que surpresa. – disse Ichigo. – Que faz aqui?

- Ah, eu estava com saudades... – Inoue declarou, juntando as mãos na frente do corpo. – Queria conversar com a Kuchiki-san. Daí pedi para o Urahara-san me deixar vir...

- Urahara-San? Poxa, agora que lembrei! Nem fui visita-lo enquanto estive em Karakura. – Ichigo cruzou os braços. Afinal, era seu padrinho. – Que mancada!

- Não se preocupe. Urahara-san não ficaria chateado por isso... – Inoue agitou as mãos na tentativa de descontrair.

- É verdade. – Ichigo sorriu, coçando a nuca. – Bem, eu tenho uma reunião com o Toushirou agora. Mas a Rukia vai passar o dia no esquadrão. – afirmou sorridente. – Pode ir conversar com ela. Aposto que ela vai gostar.

E guiado pela inocência, Ichigo entregava sua amada nas mãos de seu algoz.

xxxx-xxxx

Ele estava já a meia-hora esperando na esquina aonde havia marcado o encontro. Estava ficando impaciente. Será que ela tinha esquecido?

Apalpou o bolso da calça bege social que vestia, mas lá não encontrou o que procurava. Então, subindo a mão pela blusa social azul de gola pólo e mangas curtas, achou o celular em um dos bolsos.

Abriu o aparelho e quando estava a um passo de digitar o número de quem esperava, passos firmes que corriam se aproximaram, chamando sua atenção. Olhou para o lado e logo se deparou com a bela morena.

- Arisawa-san! – ele exclamou.

- Ishida! Me desculpe, me atrasei de novo! – ela aproveitou para checar a hora no relógio de pulso.

- Tudo bem... – o rapaz sorriu.

E naquele gesto era impossível deixar de notar o belo corpo que era vestido por uma camiseta laranja berrante, um colete jeans por cima e as calças também jeans que iam até um pouco acima dos tornozelos. Sempre esportiva, ela tinha um visual realmente atraente.

- Algum problema? – Tatsuki perguntou ao notar o olhar vago do quincy que pairava sobre seu corpo.

- Na... Não, nada. – ele corou, retomando o foco.

Havia algo mais importante a tratar com a amiga.

Não demorou muito para que caminhassem até uma praça próxima. Vendo que não havia crianças brincando, Arisawa se sentou em um dos bancos do balanço e Ishida, divertido ao vê-la se lançar ao brinquedo e começar a se balançar, se pôs ao banco do lado.

O sol estava a se pôr, dando um belo tom alaranjado ao céu e a atmosfera ao redor.

Ali ficaram um tempo antes de começar a conversa.

- Então, o que aconteceu? – a morena começou.

- Bem... – e cessando um pouco o suave balançar, ele a encarou. – Arisawa-san... Fiz algo muito errado.

A Arisawa parou também e fitou os olhos azuis que vagavam pelo chão de terra batida.

- Cometi mais um erro com a Inoue-san. – ele concluiu.

Tatsuki mordiscou o lábio, as mãos apertando com firmeza as correntes que a suspendiam.

- Diga. – ela encorajou.

- A Kuchiki-san... e o Kurosaki... tem um segredo e eu contei a ela. – ele suspirou, os ombros caindo para frente. – Eles vão ter um filho!

Os olhos castanhos da morena se arregalaram. Estava em choque. Ichigo teria um filho?

- Ele está louco? – Tatsuki se levantou, irada. – Como vai criar essa...

- Arisawa-san! – Ishida interrompera, encarando-a. – O Kurosaki sabe como cuidar dessa criança. Acredite. Ele pode fazer isso... – o quincy falou, não querendo expor a realidade que agora o amigo vivia na Soul Society. – O nosso problema é... a Inoue-san.

A menina parecia desnorteada. Uma notícia tão inesperada.

Dando um passo para trás, caiu de volta onde estava sentada. Sua queda dera impulso para que o brinquedo voltasse a balança-la.

- Eu a contei sobre isso por que... pensava que só assim ela esqueceria o Kurosaki. E talvez... – os lábios de Ishida se curvaram, demonstrando a frustração ao se lembrar do pedido que fizera ao lhe dar aquela aliança que lhe fora devolvida. – porque eu queria garantir que a Inoue-san ia esquecer ele para... ficar comigo. – ele concluiu tristemente.

- Imagino a reação da Inoue...

- Surpreendentemente não foi como imaginei. – Ishida revelou. – Mas ela não tem mais ido as aulas, como tem notado.

- Ela me ligou avisando que estava passando um tempo na casa dos tios que a mantém aqui. – Arisawa explicou.

- É? – Ishida piscou.

- Não vamos levar pelo lado ruim, Ishida. – os orbes castanhos estremeceram. – A Orihime é uma boa menina... apesar de tudo que fez pela obsessão que tem com Ichigo.

- Tem razão... – Ishida assentiu triste quando se levantou do balanço.

A morena estava tão absorta naquela chuva de informações que não notara quando um pequeno empurrãozinho em suas costas a fizera começar a balançar. Olhou para trás e viu o rapaz. Ele sorriu e correspondendo ao gesto, Arisawa riu.

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo até que Tatsuki lhe pedisse que parasse e o quincy prontamente segurasse as correntes com firmeza para que ela, sendo ajudada com os pés que deslizavam na terra, freando o impulso, voltasse ao lugar de origem.

Olhou por entre as lentes que tentavam ofuscar aquele belo par de olhos azuis. Ele a encarava com intensidade. Então as mãos masculinas desceram pelos elos da corrente e pousaram sobre a sua. A morena corou, mas logo, no intuito de desfazer o enlace, levantou-se.

Recolheu a mão timidamente enquanto o rosto contorcia em uma expressão que misturava frustração, a vontade que tinha de fazer aquilo, com a decepção consigo própria. Não podia se envolver com o namorado de sua melhor amiga.

- Arisawa-san... – Ishida chamou. – Não faça isso com você mesma.

- Não... estou fazendo nada... – ela explicou.

E como se surgisse de forma divina, o suave badalar do sino de um carrinho que um vendedor de sorvetes trazia ao se aproximar chamou a atenção dos dois.

- Vamos tomar um sorvete? – Ishida ofereceu, sorridente.

- T... tá. – Tatsuki assentiu, forçando um sorriso.

Ela logo se pôs a beira do carrinho e escolheu junto de Ishida. Pegara um sorvete de chocolate enquanto que Ishida quis um de morango. Ele pegava dinheiro do bolso quando sentiu o celular vibrar. Adiantou-se em pagar o homem quando abriu o celular e viu quem era. O arregalar de olhos dele assustara Tatsuki.

- Algum problema?

- Nenhum. Me aguarde aqui, sim, Arisawa-san?

A morena assentiu, abocanhando o picolé enquanto o quincy se afastou. Deveria ser algo particular.

- Diga, Urahara-san. – e pausou para ouvir o loiro que falava do outro lado da linha.

- Ishida-san, como está? – a voz cantada perguntava de forma animada.

- Tudo bem. E as coisas por aí? – Ishida permanecia o assunto, mas apreensivo. Se Urahara lhe ligava, algo não estava certo.

- Sim, está tudo ótimo. – pausou. – Ishida-san! Quero saber se está com a Inoue-san ou tem notícias dela. Desde cedo ela me pediu para abrir o senkaimon para que fosse à Soul Society. – o ex-capitão pausou. – Estou preocupado.

–A Inoue-san? – ele não acreditou no que ouviu. – Como assim ela foi para a Soul Society? – assustou-se.

- É, ela disse que era um pedido da Kuchiki-san. – explicou.

- A pedido da Kuchiki-san? – Ishida sentira o peito apertar de forma quase sufocante.

- Sim. Como ela possui um denreishinki achei bem cabível isso ter acontecido... Será que está tudo bem com a Kuchiki-san e com o Kurosaki-san? – perguntou preocupado. – Eles voltaram tem pouco tempo para lá.

- Já encontro você, Urahara-san! Vou para lá! – Ishida anunciou decidido antes de desligar.

- Algum problema? – perguntou Tatsuki ao se aproximar e ver o quincy exasperado. – Pegue. – e lhe deu o sorvete.

- Sim... – e segurando a mão da morena, rejeitou o picolé. – Por favor, fique com o meu também, Arisawa-san. Tenho que ir a um lugar agora... – e enquanto falava, ele viu certa decepção figurar no rosto da menina. – Me desculpe. É muito urgente.

xxxx-xxxx

Rukia se sentia exausta.

Havia terminado os poucos relatórios que Hinamori havia deixado pendentes, mas seu corpo já reclamava. Não tinha a disposição normal para seus afazeres, que eram até maiores quando estava sob subordinação de Ukitake.

Levantou-se da mesa e caminhou até o sofá aonde havia deixado os novelos de lã, agulhas e algumas roupinhas que já havia bordado que trouxera de Karakura.

Pegando um novelo cor-de-rosa, retorceu o rosto. Será que devia fazer roupinhas para menina? Bem, por que não tentar, afinal, não sabiam mesmo o sexo do bebê e Ichigo havia comprado um vestidinho... Será que ele tinha intuição masculina?

- Bem, eu não sei se você é menino ou menina, - Rukia sorriu. – mas vou fazer um vestido. – ela anunciou fitando a barriga com ternura. – Não reclame. Se for menino, ficará para uma irmãzinha sua. Seu pai já disse.

Rukia riu de si própria. Quando havia se tornado tão doce assim? Era aquele instinto novo que surgia dentro dela ou o efeito da doçura de Ichigo que havia a contagiado? Acariciou o ventre de forma carinhosa, já volumosa o suficiente para que pudesse senti-lo dentro dela. Ainda faltariam no mínimo 6 meses para que o tivesse embalado em seus braços, mas o amor que nutria por aquela criança já era especial demais.

Mas naquele momento em que seu instinto materno falava mais alto, uma surpresa.

Assustou-se quando sentiu uma reiatsu sorrateira tão conhecida tão próxima.

Virou-se para trás, mas antes que o fizesse, uma mão agarrou-lhe os cabelos negros, puxando-os. A morena gritou com o susto e gemeu quando olhou por cima do ombro.

Não. Aquela expressão insana não combinava no rosto tão belo da princesa. Os olhos acinzentados arregalados, as olheiras sob o par de orbes.

- Quem te deu a permissão... – e investindo mais firmeza no aperto, Inoue sussurrou. – para ter um filho com o meu Kurosaki-kun?

- Qu... quê? – Rukia balbuciou em choque.

Sem soltar os cabelos negros da morena, Inoue a puxou para fora do sofá, fazendo a sacola com as roupinhas cair e despejar todo seu conteúdo no chão. Lãs e miúdas roupinhas de bebês que enojaram Orihime enquanto a princesa que caminhava puxando Rukia consigo.

- Olha só, está até tricotando roupinhas para esse... esse...

- Inoue, do que... do que está falando? – Rukia temia aquele olhar sinistro da amiga. O que acontecia? – Eu... não sei do que..

- Acha que não sei que está grávida do Kurosaki-kun? – vociferou.

E quando perguntou aquilo, Inoue puxou mais ainda os cabelos da pequena, colando seu rosto no dela.

Os olhos azuis de Rukia tremiam freneticamente, inconstantes, assim como suas pernas e lábios. Não havia como negar a verdade.

Quando viu os olhos acinzentados de Orihime fitarem seu ventre, ela deixou de tentar se soltar do aperto da outra mão de Inoue que segurava seus cabelos e dominada pelo temor de ter seu bebê como alvo, o cobriu na tentativa de protegê-lo.

Inoue a observava com asco. Algo que nunca Rukia havia visto.

Em seu belíssimo rosto havia uma expressão que expunha o quanto a repugnava, a repelia. Fazia com que Inoue tivesse arrepios.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando os olhos, receosa quando viu a menina abrir um riso.

- Está muito enganada se acha que vai ter esse filho nojento!

E sem mais delongas, a arremessou longe, pelos próprios cabelos, fazendo-a se chocar com a parede. O baque havia sido tão forte que derrubou a zanpakutou embainhada que estava apoiada nela.

Rukia se contorceu ao cair no chão. Sentiu as costas doerem, cerrando os olhos com força. Mas não teve muito tempo de se recompor, pois o pé de Inoue lhe acertou com força na boca do estômago, encurralando-a na parede. A morena ficou sem ar, mas com o que pôde encobriu o ventre com os braços.

- I... no... – Rukia tentou falar no meio dos engasgos no qual tentava recuperar a respiração.

- Bobinha... – Inoue riu ao ver o esforço da morena. – Eu já disse que não vai ter esse filho do Kurosaki-kun! – ela disse com seriedade. – Nem que eu tenha que arranca-lo de dentro de você. – bradou entre os dentes.

O medo corroía Rukia. Aquela vida dentro de si estava em perigo e finalmente tomara noção de que Inoue realmente estava ali para acabar com seu filho. Era tudo tão... surreal.

Lembrou-se da Inoue sorridente e feliz. Aquela menina doce que um dia conhecera. Aquela que se culpava porque não rezava para seu irmão. Aquela que era apaixonada por Ichigo. Aquela que fora salva-la na Soul Society. Aquela menina... incrível que ela era. Inoue Orihime era digna de inveja. Era linda, bonita, inteligente, a melhor aluna da classe, um poço de doçura... Não era aquela que estava na sua frente.

Aquela... era um monstro.

Argumentar era a última saída se quisesse sair viva... com seu filho.

- Inoue... você... esse bebê... não tem nada a ver... com o que tem contra mim! – Rukia, de joelhos, tentava se levantar, mas a dor que a acometia era mais forte para derruba-la. – Tenha piedade, por favor!

- Piedade? – gargalhou Inoue. – Kuchiki-san, você teve piedade quando tirou o Kurosaki-kun de mim? – e desferiu um novo chute no ventre da amiga, que atingira com tudo o braço da morena. – Teve?

Rukia gritou, sentindo o osso do antebraço esquerdo ser fraturado. Lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos, confusos e assustados.

Inoue ria ao vê-la daquela forma. Deu-lhe as costas e caminhou até próximo ao sofá, recolhendo com nojo, segurando pela ponta dos dedos cada roupinha crochetada por Rukia.

- Acho que isso não será mais necessário! – anunciou Orihime ao começar a esgarçar a pecinha azul que tinha em mãos, arrebentando a lã trabalhada.

Fez aquilo de uma a uma enquanto Rukia tentava se recompor. A morena só tinha algo em mente: fugir. Por mais que seu coração se partisse ao ver o que fizera com tanto amor e carinho ser destruído por tanto... ódio. Tinha que sair dali. Encontrar Ichigo. Encontrar alguém.

Ela se apoiava pelas paredes, cambaleando, quando Inoue percebera o movimento.

Largou a pecinha dessa vez branca que tinha em mãos ao chão e se voltou a ela.

Rukia notou que havia sido descoberta e assistiu no rosto de Inoue aquele riso repleto de malícia surgiu novamente. O sorriso de Inoue que jamais a morena imaginaria existir. Era... outro ser.

Apoiou-se a parede e como última saída em seu desespero, ergueu a palma da mão na direção da garota que se assustou e conjurou.

- Bakudou no 61, Rikkujoukourou!

Logo seis feixes de luz apareceram em volta de Inoue. Rukia suspirou com alivio, mas antes que a imobilizassem, Inoue tinha uma carta na manga.

- Santen kesshun. – ela murmurou.

As três fadas logo formaram o escudo alaranjado que a protegeu do bakudou da shinigami que ficou em choque. O que sobrara do kidou se desfez e Orihime seguiu seu caminho sem mais problemas.

Chegou até Rukia que mordia os lábios com força, avermelhando os lábios.

- Inoue... o Ichigo... Pense no Ichigo! – ela ainda tentava argumentar, ignorando a dor que sentia. – Ele não vai ficar feliz em saber que fez mal a mim, digo, ao filho dele também... Inoue, você está querendo o fim de uma criança que é filho de...

E a fala de Rukia foi interrompida pela gargalhada da outra. Orihime ou o que sobrara de sua sanidade e caráter, chegou a abraçar a si mesma, tentando conter o riso, mas era impossível. Então quando cessou, encarou a morena.

- Acha que o Kurosaki-kun realmente quer isso que carrega com você?

Rukia piscou, atônita.

- Ele é jovem, bonito e tem uma vida toda pela frente... – prosseguiu. – Acha que ele vai ficar nesse mundo idiota que ele não pertence? Você nem ao nosso mundo pertence. Nem humana é... – ela riu maliciosa quando os olhos acinzentados se chocaram com os marejados azuis. – Essa criança não é humana nem shinigami! É uma aberração!

O sangue da morena ferveu. Agora Inoue estava indo longe demais. Tentou se reerguer novamente, mas ela ainda não havia terminado.

- O Kurosaki-kun precisa de uma H-U-M-A-N-A! – sibilou, gritando aos quatro ventos. – Ao menos se fosse bonita... Você já se viu no espelho, Kuchiki-san? Acha realmente que ele se interessa por você?

Rukia tinha os lábios entreabertos. Estava chocada com o que ouvira.

- E acredite, estou lhe poupando. Daqui a alguns meses você vai estar tão gorda que ele nem vai querer saber de você. E sabe para onde ele vai? – e abraçou a si mesma, enlevando os seios fartos. – Para mim.

Sua amiga achava isso dela? Era esse tipo de sentimento que ela possuía?

Não. Não podia ser verdade. Algo acontecia com Inoue. Mas antes que se preocupasse com a razão que a levava a tal loucura, Inoue se aproximava com aquele olhar repleto de maldade.

Não tinha saída. Tinha que se defender. Mas as pernas já fraquejavam muito e a dor no ventre era intensa. Acabou caindo de volta ao chão, o corpo esparramado pelo assoalho.

Os passos de Orihime se aproximando eram como o prelúdio de que perderia seu filho. Não deixaria. Tinha que se defender. E foi quando ergueu os olhos e viu a espada embainhada caída ao chão, próximo a ela.

Estendeu o braço, esticando os dedos para que alcançasse a zanpakutou. Conseguiu com o último esforço segurá-la pelo cabo. Mas o brilho de esperança que cruzou o azul dos olhos de Rukia se desfez quando o pé de Inoue esmagou seu pulso, fazendo-a gritar com a dor e consequentemente soltar a espada.

- Vai tentar me matar? Com sua zanpakutou? – riu Inoue. – Que idiota. – e chutou a espada para longe do alcance da shinigami.

Rukia se contorceu, levando a mão ferida ao peito enquanto encobria o ventre com a outra.

Inoue caminhou até onde a espada estava e, sem pestanejar, Rukia voltou a tentar se reerguer. A princesa, enquanto isso, admirava a arma embainhada por alguns instantes.

Apoiou-se a parede com as duas mãos. A vista já estava embaçada e dificultava sua saída dali. Apenas ouviu o barulho da lâmina desembainhando da espada. Não conseguiu se virar para trás a tempo.

Inoue estava com a sua zanpakutou em mãos, a lâmina brilhante sedenta pelo sangue de sua dona. Mas ela era pesada demais, a princesa não tinha habilidade em segura-la e sem querer, acabou fazendo-a escapar de suas mãos.

Por sorte, Inoue não se machucou, mas a lâmina afiada, no retomar de suas mãos, acabou por cortar um pequeno retalho da saia. Ela estalou a língua, irritada.

Sem conseguir enxergar com nitidez, Rukia ainda tentou virar de frente, mas a lâmina firme como um cutelo foi fincada nas suas costas. Perfurando a pele e sendo travada pelo corte mal feito.

A morena virou-se para trás, descrente no que via e sentia. Não sentia dor.

- Droga! – Inoue resmungou ao ver que errara, não sabia manejar a espada.

- I... Ino...ue? – os olhos azuis de Rukia misturavam descrença e decepção.

A lâmina de sua própria espada fincada na vertical em sua pele foi retirada de forma desajeitada por uma Inoue inexperiente e irritada pelo erro. Rukia soltou um sofrido grunhido ao sentir a lâmina sair do contato com a pele.

Tombando para frente, Rukia se apoiou, arfando. Mas não teve tempo. Um corte na diagonal, desta vez sendo certeiro, de baixo para cima, cruzou as costas da morena, rasgando o shihakushou e o shitagi branco e abrindo um enorme vão rubro nas costas de Rukia. Tamanho desajeito da ação de Inoue fez o sangue espirrar, tingindo o rosto bonito de sua algoz e a parede que servia antes de apoio a shinigami que soltou um grito agudo ao receber o golpe.

O corpo miúdo despencou no chão. Os olhos fracamente abertos ainda enxergavam Inoue sorrir.

Rukia estendeu fracamente o braço, tentando se reerguer, mas era impossível. As costas ardiam, a dor no ventre a maltratava e nenhum esforço que fizesse seria capaz de tira-la das mãos de Inoue.

- I... Ichi...

E sem antes completar o nome de seu amado e protetor, os olhos azuis perderam o brilho, ganhando um tom opaco e a morena os cerrou. Rukia naufragou no escuro infinito da inconsciência.

- Hmpf... – Inoue riu. – Ainda tentando chamar o Kurosaki-kun? – agachou-se. – Ele não vai vir te ver, Kuchiki-san! – e acariciou de forma lasciva com a ponta dos dedos o rosto desacordado da morena. – Não vim matar você. E mesmo que viva, essa marca horrível vai ficar nas suas costas e o Kurosaki-kun não vai mais te querer!

E os olhos acinzentados fitaram o pequeno brilhante na mão de Rukia. A joia, banhada em rubro, reluzia mesmo que fracamente.

"-_ Faz muito tempo que conheci a Rukia... E pouco a pouco fui descobrindo o tempo que desperdicei negando que a amava. Estamos juntos há muito tempo, mas a pouco eu descobri que ela realmente é a mulher da minha vida! – exclamou. – Eu armei tudo isso com o Urahara-san hoje, Rukia para... – e se ajoelhou, tirando do bolso da calça uma pequena caixa. – perguntar se você quer se casar comigo? – questionou ele ao abrir a caixinha e lhe exibir o belo par de alianças."_

Aquela frase de Ichigo, aquela cena, aquele par de alianças que se mostrava dentro da caixinha que ele oferecia com tanto amor e paixão nos olhos castanhos... Aquela cena era exibida na íntegra, perfeitamente, por sua mente, ou melhor, seu coração. Havia sido gravada para sempre.

Com raiva, puxou a mão de Rukia com força, mas sem esforço, por ela não ter como reagir, arrancou de seu dedo anelar a aliança.

Voltou a se levantar e ficou a admirar a joia que ainda estava embebida pelo liquido viscoso vermelho. Foi quando a levou aos lábios e a língua deslizou pelo aro dourado, lambendo o sangue derramado de Rukia. Foi quando curiosa, Inoue observou o interior dela, havia algo gravado.

"I. R. The rain stopped" - "I. R. A chuva parou".

Lágrimas amargas brotaram dos olhos de Inoue. Voltou a fitar Rukia e a aliança, mas não era aquilo que via. Era apenas vermelho. Aquele vermelho que tingia suas mãos, o assoalho, o corpo de Rukia. Tremeu.

Tremia tanto que a aliança escapou de suas mãos e caiu no assoalho, emitindo um ruído agudo do metal se chocando com a madeira e logo se perdendo no mar de sangue que Rukia esvaia.

Inoue caiu de joelhos, esparramando-se no chão.

Chocou-se ao ver o que tinha a sua frente.

O que tinha feito?

As mãos tremulavam sobre os lábios.

Rukia estava... morta?

Como tinha sido capaz?

- Kuchiki-san... – ela estendeu a mão trêmula em choque, tentando alcançar o corpo da amiga.

Desesperou-se. Chorou. Sentia-se suja, imunda.

As mãos e o rosto estavam banhados com o sangue de Rukia. E como sentira prazer em tira-lo dela.

Não era assim. Nunca fora assim.

Má.

Nojenta.

Cruel.

Levando as mãos a cabeça, Inoue gritou. Consumida pelo desespero, abraçou a si mesma, mas seu lamento fora interrompido quando ouviu passos se aproximarem e uma reiatsu conhecida. Em um ímpeto, recolheu a joia do chão e saiu correndo pela porta que dava para o jardim de inverno.

- Rukia!

Ichigo gritava ao adentrar o local.

Estava se sentindo estranho desde que encontrara Orihime mais cedo. Um mau pressentimento não lhe deixara prestar atenção em nada enquanto estava com Hitsugaya, deixando-o tão furioso que o dispensara antes do combinado.

E a sensação da reiatsu de Rukia diminuir havia lhe desesperado ainda mais.

Pensou em ser uma cisma sua, mas estava o dia todo em trabalho burocrático e não havia tido nenhum alerta de emergência. Não teria como ela não estar bem. Será que havia passado mal?

Os passos que corriam freneticamente pelo assoalho de madeira do jardim externo finalmente chegaram até a origem daquela enfraquecida reiatsu. Cruzando o batente, estancou. Levou uma mão aos lábios trêmulos, ofegante não só pela corrida enlouquecida até o gobantai, mas pela cena que presenciara.

A espada largada ao chão, banhada em sangue assim como o assoalho e parte da parede. A bainha da espada mais a frente e em seguida aquela cena que lhe chocara.

Uma piscina rubra servia de leito para o corpo caído da amada. Vermelho tingia seu rosto e membros, pintava suas roupas e o assoalho. A espada que lhe pertencia também estava maculada com a cor vívida.

Os lábios entreabertos e os olhos cerrados confirmavam que ela não estava consciente, mas instintivamente, um braço da pequena cobria seu ventre, parecendo tentar protege-lo.

Aquela imagem fez o chão de Ichigo ruir. Caiu no vazio, inconstante, vacilando em dar o primeiro passo quando estendera o braço na tentativa de chegar ao corpo da shinigami.

Ela estava viva. Não estava?

Mesmo com sua reiatsu por um fio?

E seu filho também, não?

Ele tremia de tal forma que sua visão ficou turva, cedendo ao nervosismo.

Seu mundo havia desabado. Aquela que lhe protegia da chuva estava caída.

O azul daquele céu havia se perdido em uma escuridão cinzenta em que com trovões anunciavam uma forte tempestade. E a chuva que pensara ter cessado, ainda podia voltar a cair.

- Rukia!

_Continua... _


	27. Angústia

_N.A.: Saindo mais cedo que planejado, né, gente? ^^ Deve ser porque estou no maior hype de continua-la e as reviews vieram bem rápido nesse capítulo! Fiquei MUITO MUITO MUITO feliz! *_* E aproveitando, tá aí para vocês curtirem o feriadão! Confesso que estou temerosa com o rumo que a fic está andando! Imagino o quanto sentiram raiva do que a Inoue. Tive que ser bem cruel pra descrever aquilo! ^^ Prometo que isso será de importância para a história da fic, então não me matem! XD Agradecimento mais que especial ao meu noivo Jorge André que tem me suportado falando direto da fic sobre idéias e o rumo que darei a ela, a Mela-cham que sempre está me aconselhando e ajudando e as reviews foférrimas da Mili Black, Nanda, JJDani, Kynn-chan (amiga, amei seu combo de reviews e tava sentindo sua falta, viu? *_* Que bom que voltou!), Dalila, Flávia, Pamilla e Nathália! *_* Todas são muito importantes pra mim e dá-lhe empurrãozão para eu continuar a fic! ^^ E vamos para mais um capítulo! Eu falo muito até na N.A. né, gente? XD_

**xxxx-xxxx**

**Entre o Amor e a Razão.**

**Capítulo 27: Angústia.**

**xxxx-xxxx**

Chegou a sentir uma vertigem ao estar diante daquela cena. O estado de Rukia era... degradante.

Os dois largos cortes nas costas eram expostos pela shinigami que, de bruços, tinha o rosto inexpressivo, pálido, devido à inconsciência apoiado no assoalho amadeirado. Esse que agora tinha o tom amarronzado maculado pelo rubro que esvaia de seu corpo.

Um dos braços ainda tentava, mesmo que de forma inconsciente, porém instintiva, proteger o ventre, mesmo quebrado pelos chutes que sua algoz havia lhe desferido e que agora jazia repleto de hematomas ao chão.

Aquela imagem catastrófica era refletida nos castanhos de Ichigo que, opacos, se perderam no choque do que assistia. A mão tremulava ainda sobre os lábios enquanto ele balançava a cabeça tentando negar a realidade que desmoronava sobre si.

Agachou-se e com a mão livre recolheu o pedaço de pano amarelo... Lembrava-se de tê-lo visto antes. Viu alguém com uma roupa com estampa semelhante... E então tocara na espada de Rukia, a lâmina banhada com o sangue de sua dona. E ao tocar a ponta dos dedos naquele cabo, apenas um nome lhe veio à mente quando sentira o resquício de reiatsu:

- I... Inoue...? – ele gaguejou.

A janela bateu com força devido à ventania forte daquele principio de noite, e conseguiu despertá-lo, tirando-o de seu estado de choque. Ele piscou os olhos, ainda atordoado com o que via. Engoliu a seco e não hesitou. Correu até a pequena com tudo que pôde, lançando-se ao chão próximo a garota.

- Rukia!

Hesitante, ele ficou com as mãos ao ar antes de toca-la. Ela parecia tão ferida. Será que seria bom mexer nela sem cuidado? Seu pai era médico e ele sabia ao menos o básico do que se fazer com alguém em um estado tão delicado.

Observou a mão que segurava o ventre com tanta obstinação e não pode evitar em contorcer o rosto em angústia, estalando a língua.

- Rukia... – ele soltou em um suspiro. – Que aconteceu?

E afagou a mãozinha sobre o corpo dela, tomando seu pulso e suspirando aliviado ao senti-lo, mesmo que fraco. Não hesitou mais e cuidadosamente ergueu o corpo frágil da pequena e o tomou em seus braços. Precisava leva-la para o yonbantai. Ela estava perdendo muito sangue e teria de ser tratada. Ergueu-se com a amada em seus braços e caminhando até a porta, só pensava em uma coisa. Se ela ficaria bem e se seu filho estava bem.

Parou. Estancou à porta. Seu filho...

Encarou o rosto desacordado da amada que agora estava apoiado em seu peito. Será que Rukia concordaria que soubessem agora? A vida deles era mais importante. Mas hesitou. Apertou o ombro da pequena que segurava com firmeza.

"_O processo de cura é bastante simples. Envolve muito a vontade de quem quer curar. Quando estamos curando, precisamos ter apenas uma coisa em mente. Talvez não em nossas mentes, mas em nosso coração"._

Seguiu pelo corredor interno da sala e chegou aos aposentos. Correu. Deitou-a de bruços sobre o futon para que ela pudesse ter melhor conforto, cuidadosamente apoiando seu rosto ao travesseiro afofado.

"_- O que você tem vontade, Ichigo-kun?_

_- Vontade? – perguntou ele, suspirando._

_- Sim. O que há dentro do seu coração?"_

E lembrou-se de como se curou. Rukia... Pensou em Rukia.

Tornara-se capitão por Rukia.

Vivia por Rukia.

Ela era a razão de tudo que havia em seu mundo.

Ela era o seu mundo.

Abriu as palmas das mãos, tendo Rukia sob elas. Cerrou os olhos que ousavam ainda lacrimejar e se concentrou. Queria salvar Rukia. Queria protegê-la. Queria salva-la. Ela... e aquela pequena vida que haviam concebido.

Ele mal percebeu quando um brilho emanou de suas mãos e envolveu o corpo da pequena shinigami. Curaria a amada, nem que tivesse de usar toda a reiatsu, sua vida... tudo.

xxxx-xxxx

- Não entendo porque está tão obstinado em ir a Soul Society, Ishida-san.

No subsolo da loja, o loiro balançava o leque, se abanando, enquanto era seguido pelo quincy. Impaciente, Ishida o seguia em direção ao senkaimon que Urahara abriria lhe concedendo passagem.

O rapaz não respondeu, o que o fez parar e olhar por cima do ombro e por cima do leque de forma curiosa e intrigado com a seriedade do jovem.

- Algo que deseja conversar?

Ishida cerrou os punhos. Estava angustiado. Então com um suspiro, decidiu falar.

- Urahara-san! Eu acho que a Inoue-san foi para a Soul Society para fazer algo com a Kuchiki-san e com o Kurosaki. – ele revelou hesitante. Não era fácil assumir que via Orihime como uma ameaça a seus amigos.

- Ora, ora... – Urahara o fitou. – Mas por que acha isso da Inoue-san, Ishida-san?

- Urahara-san, eu... sei que a Inoue-san está em um momento difícil. Ela tem agido muito estranha. Achava que ela tinha se arrependido do que fez com Abarai-kun... Mas ela permanece obstinada em ficar com Kurosaki. E eu... cometi um grande erro tentando ajuda-la a esquecê-lo e... – pausou, arrancando um olhar curioso do loiro.

Urahara, que escondia a parte inferior do rosto com o leque de madeira, o fechara com um só movimento, expondo o que até então escondia.

- Fazê-la notar seus sentimentos? – o loiro completou.

O quincy então suspirou aliviado, pois Urahara havia dito o que estava entalado em sua garganta. Assumir aquilo não era fácil. Havia sido egoísta e agora quem sabia o que Inoue era capaz de fazer?

- Sim. – Ishida assentiu, desviando o par de olhos azuis. – Urahara-san, temo o que Inoue-san foi fazer na Soul Society!

- Entendo. – ele suspirou. – Bem, seja o que for, se Inoue-san está mesmo cometendo erros, acho que deve ir logo. – disse ele, apontando o portal à frente com seu leque.

- Obrigado, Urahara-san!

xxxx-xxxx

Apenas quando um engasgar chamou sua atenção, tornou a abri-los e encarou a morena que parecia sofrer. Mesmo com os olhos cerrados ela franzia o cenho e tossia com violência.

- Rukia! – ele chamou preocupado.

Foi aí que então viu que o sangramento havia, ao menos, estancado e aos poucos, mesmo que devagar, o ferimento começava a cicatrizar.

A garota se acalmou e ele permaneceu a cura-la, mas não parecia ser capaz de fazê-lo com sucesso. O ferimento não se fechava. Pior que o corte que havia de fato rasgado a pele por completo era o que parecia mais um talho em suas costas, deixando a pele em carne-viva. Estalou a língua, irritado com a própria fraqueza e cerrou as mãos, interrompendo o processo da cura. Ela voltou a tossir, inquieta.

- Rukia, me desculpa. – ele pediu, acariciando o rosto sofrido da morena. – Vou te levar para o yonbantai. Mesmo se Byakuya descobrir tudo, mesmo se forem contra a gente, se o velho mandar me executar... prefiro seu bem! Se estiver bem, Rukia... – pausou, sofrido. – nada mais, nada mais me importa!

E tomando a pequena nos braços, com um único shunpo ele não estava mais ali.

xxxx-xxxx

Estava desesperada. A margem de um rio, Inoue Orihime esfregava a barra da saia que ainda estava manchada pelo rubro que esvaiu da shinigami que atacara há poucos instantes.

As mãos tremiam de forma frenética. A culpa lhe corroía.

A imagem de Rukia estraçalhada refletia na água corrente. O peso daquela espada em suas mãos e o sangue que por mais que tivesse limpado de seu rosto, corpo e roupas parecia não querer sair de sua alma. Sentia-se suja. Nojenta.

Terminou de esfregar o tecido amarelo, perto de onde havia rasgado e ainda ajoelhada tratou de enrolar a barra, tentando ocultar o rasgo, já que a saia era bem comprida e passava da altura de seus joelhos.

- E agora... o que eu faço? – ela murmurou a si própria. – Que eu faço? Preciso que abram o senkaimon para eu voltar, mas...

E mais uma vez os devaneios de Inoue foram quebrados por uma reiatsu conhecida.

- Ishida-kun... – sussurrou.

Levantou-se de uma só vez e correu. Não poderia ser descoberta ali, não por ele.

xxxx-xxxx

O capitão do gobantai, Kurosaki Ichigo, adentrou com tudo a sala principal do yonbantai. Trazendo em seus braços sua tenente, Kuchiki Rukia, ele correu para buscar ajuda que não demorou a vir quando notaram sua presença e se chocaram com a pequena tão ferida em seu colo.

- Kurosaki Ichigo-taichou! – um dos oficiais chamou, assustado com a cena.

- Oe! – Ichigo correu até o rapaz. – Onde está a Unohana-san?

- A Unohana-taichou? – piscou os olhos preocupado com a exasperação do substituto.

- Sim! Preciso que ela cuide da Rukia, digo, da Kuchiki-fukutaichou imediatamente!

- A Unohana-taichou está ocupada agora.

E ao ouvir a voz que sobressaiu no lugar aonde já se reunia alguns oficiais para assistir Rukia, Ichigo e o rapaz viraram-se para trás e o fitaram. O loiro sério trazia consigo uma prancheta enquanto ajeitava os óculos.

- Você é... – Ichigo tentou se lembrar.

- Terceiro oficial do Yonbantai, Yasochika Iemura. – apresentou-se com frieza.

- Que bom! – Ichigo suspirou, caminhando até ele. – Por favor, preciso que a Unohana-taichou dê atendimento a... – e fitou a amada em seus braços. – minha tenente. – e sutilmente ele apertou o ombro que segurava tentando afagar Rukia.

- Não será possível. – o oficial foi ríspido. – Há várias equipes médicas aqui de prontidão que podem cuidar de sua tenente. – e olhou ao redor, levando uma mão a boca para aumentar a propagação de sua voz. – Rápido, levem a Kuchiki-fukutaichou para a enfermaria!

- Não! – Ichigo protestou, apertando a pequena em seus braços.

Logo vieram outros oficiais que tentaram tomar a morena do capitão que relutava em entrega-la. O sangue da shinigami esvaía, banhando o braço de Ichigo, que envolvia as costas feridas enquanto a tinha no colo a cada balançar que dava com a tão frágil pequena em seu colo.

Enquanto isso um aflito Hanatarou assistia a confusão de longe. Angustiado, adentrou o lugar sem ao menos falar com o amigo.

- Kurosaki-taichou! Se continuar a se negar a nos deixar cuidar da Kuchiki-fukutaichou, serei obrigado a acusa-lo por recusar socorro a sua subordinada! – Iemura declarou sério. – Rápido, imobilizem ele! – ordenou.

- Já disse que só deixo que a...

- Silêncio!

E a voz feminina soou como sinos badalando aos ouvidos de Ichigo que voltou na direção que a voz surgia.

Lá estava Unohana. A capitã imponente ao lado do sétimo oficial, Yamada Hanatarou, aquele que havia avisado a ela sobre o que acontecia.

Séria, ela se dirigiu até o foco da confusão, o substituto de shinigami e sua tenente.

- Esse lugar é para os doentes se recuperarem. Respeitem. – rígida ela fitou o loiro que se curvou em desculpas. – Como podem não me chamar em uma emergência dessas? – e fitou a morena com preocupação.

- Mas a senhora disse que estava ocupada e...

- Cale-se. – interrompeu. – Sabe que o tratamento de capitães e tenentes é algo que pessoalmente cuido.

Iemura, que se mantinha curvado, engoliu seco ao ouvir as palavras gélidas e diretas de sua capitã.

- Kurosaki-taichou, vamos levar a Kuchiki-fukutaichou. – Unohana disse decidida enquanto observava a shinigami e a poça no chão. Sangue. – Ela precisa de tratamento imediato.

- S-sim! – o substituto respondeu, levando a shinigami consigo.

xxxx-xxxx

- Inoue-san?

Ishida percorria aquele campo aonde tinha certeza de que havia sentido a reiatsu da amada.

Não havia mais sinal dela.

Seguiu o rastro do que sobrara daquela presença. Era certo de que Orihime havia estado ali.

Caminhou pela margem de um belo rio com água corrente. Foi quando chegou a um ponto onde aquele mísero resquício se encontrava mais forte. Agachou-se e se surpreendeu quando viu a grama molhada em certo ponto e algumas pequenas manchas de sangue.

Será que ela estava ferida, pensou preocupado.

Mas o que mais o preocupava era aquela queda considerável na percepção da reiatsu de Rukia. Estava angustiado. Será que algo havia acontecido com duas? Presumira errado e as duas estavam em dificuldades? Onde estaria Ichigo?

Xxxx-xxxx

Repletos de melancolia e preocupação, os orbes castanhos fitavam a shinigami que estava repousada sobre um leito. Já haviam feito curativos nos ferimentos, enfaixado o braço que havia sido fraturado em várias partes e a medicado, mas ela ainda não havia voltado a si.

Naquele instante, as duas oficiais que tinham trocado as roupas da morena saiam com as mudas inutilizadas da garota. Elas soltavam risinhos, mas assim que notaram a feição tão tristonha e preocupada do jovem capitão, contiveram-se e foram se curvar antes de se retirar.

As mãos apertavam a barra de ferro lateral do apoio da cama com força.

Sentia-se tão fraco.

Como pudera deixar Rukia se ferir daquela maneira?

E então se lembrou do sonho. Aquele sonho que o perseguia... E como profecias, dois haviam se cumprido. O encontro com Rukia naquele estado e a ida até Unohana. Tudo era tão... estranho. Mas não o preocupava de verdade.

O que lhe preocupava era a pequena. Deixou a mão cobrir a pequenina que repousava ao lado do corpo da morena e pressionou um pouco. Queria uma reação, algo que o confirmasse de que estava bem.

Não teve como ficar sozinho com Rukia, pois logo adentrou a capitã do Yonbantai acompanhada do sétimo oficial. Notando a presença alheia, retirou de imediato a mão sobre a de Rukia, piscou os olhos encarou a capitã. A preocupação e certo desespero em saber sobre o estado da shinigami eram evidentes em sua expressão.

- E então, Unohana-san, - a voz tremulou antes de perguntar. – a Rukia vai ficar bem?

- Não se preocupe, Kurosaki-san. – Unohana respondeu, seguindo até a tenente. – Ela vai precisar ficar de repouso, perdeu muito sangue. Mas está se recuperando muito bem...

- Entendo. – suspirou. – Que bom! – e voltou a fitar a amada. – E quando ela vai acordar?

- Não sei. – ela disse, arrancando um arfar desesperado do jovem. – Ela está em um estado de inconsciência indeterminado. Apesar de sedada, estamos diminuindo a medicação aos poucos. Depende de quando ela começar a reagir.

Ichigo engoliu seco. Observou o pequeno anjo destroçado naquele leito. Os dois tubos de soro e sangue que injetavam a vida que em suas veias faltava.

A mão de Ichigo pressionou o ferro lateral da cama, hesitante, contendo a vontade de acariciar o rosto adormecido da amada. Sentiu por um momento que o ferro retorcia. Pegou mais leve.

- Mas, Kurosaki-san... – Unohana chamou com a expressão intrigada. – Que aconteceu com a Kuchiki-san?

Ichigo suspirou desolado. Mordeu o lábio inferior, atordoado por ainda sentir a reiatsu de Inoue que havia captado no cabo da espada de Rukia.

- Encontrei a Rukia inconsciente já. Usaram a própria zanpakutou dela para atacarem.

- A própria zanpakutou? – indagou a médica. – Então não foi um shinigami que a atacou?

- Exatamente. – Ichigo assentiu, encarando-a. – Encontrei a espada dela toda ensanguentada.

- E a reiatsu?

- Eu senti... – e pausou, fitando a palma da própria mão enquanto a abria e a fechava.

E o bater na porta chamou a atenção de Ichigo e Unohana, que tiveram sua conversa interrompida. Hanatarou prontamente foi atendê-la.

- Me desculpe, mas não estamos permitindo vis... Inoue-san? – Hanatarou piscou a reconhecê-la.

Deu de cara com uma ruiva que tinha o rosto inchado, a barra da saia suspendida e um riso forçado em seu rosto.

- Soube que a Kuchiki-san estava hospitalizada, vim visitar.

- Inoue? – questionou Ichigo ao ouvir a tão conhecida voz.

- Kurosaki-kun! – ela cumprimentou, dando um passo adentro.

- Me desculpe, Inoue-san, mas a Kuchiki-san ainda não está podendo receber...

- Tudo bem, Hanatarou-sanseki. – Unohana o interrompeu com um sorriso. – A Orihime-san é bem-vinda aqui.

- Obrigada, Unohana-san. – Inoue se curvou.

- Bem, vou checar os exames da Kuchiki-san e mais tarde retorno. Kurosaki-san, por favor, antes de ir, vá até minha sala. – pediu.

- Sim. – Ichigo respondeu. – E mais uma vez muito obrigado, Unohana-taichou!

- Também já volto. – anunciou Hanatarou. – Ichigo-san, daqui a pouco venho ver a Kuchiki-san.

O rapaz não respondeu. Apenas ficou a fitar a morena que permanecia desacordada.

Os três se entreolharam com certa melancolia antes de Unohana sair seguida por seu subordinado.

Foi apenas a porta do quarto bater que a expressão de Inoue não era mais a mesma. Sorriu de forma maliciosa antes de encarar Ichigo.

O rapaz estava desolado. Um sorriso triste cruzava o rosto bem moldado e ele se deu o direito de tocar aquela pele de porcelana. Segurou os dedos frágeis que pousavam sobre o ventre dela. Parte da palma da mão até o cotovelo da morena estava enfaixado e ele cuidadosamente afagou aquela pele de veludo que ainda estava livre em seus dedinhos.

A mão deslizou pelo abdome da pequena e ele, cerrando os olhos, suspirou, desejando que o filho que teriam ainda estivesse ali e bem.

E o que menos esperava aconteceu. Sentiu um suave mexer no ventre da amada. E se esforçando mais ele conseguia ouvir aquele ressoar do segundo coração que batia dentro de Rukia. Ele riu feito bobo enquanto as lágrimas que conteve quando a tinha visto ferida lavaram o rosto.

- Rukia! – ele chamou, transbordando em alegria.

- O que aconteceu, Kurosaki-kun? – a voz ao lado perguntou curiosa ao ver o amado chorando.

- Na... Nada, Inoue! – e disfarçadamente ele secou as lagrimas com a mão livre, sem soltar da morena. – Rukia... Que bom! – e completou beijando a fronte da shinigami com ternura.

Estava radiante e Inoue não entendia a razão. Foi quando viu Ichigo afagar com tanto carinho a barriga da morena. Sentiu raiva, ódio. Não era possível que aquele bebê ainda estivesse vivo... Mas não podia demonstrar raiva. Sentia-se aliviada desde que chegara ali e a encontrara viva. Ao menos não a tinha matado.

E Ichigo lançou-se a poltrona ao lado do leito, rindo sem parar enquanto as lágrimas não hesitavam em cair. Estava em um estado de graça que jamais imaginaria alcançar. Mas essas logo se transformaram em um choro mais triste ao ver a amada naquela situação.

Quem havia feito tamanha crueldade com a pequena? Doeu seu coração. Não perdoaria quem fosse. Atacaram Rukia e seu filho... Ao pensar naquilo ele cerrou os punhos com força socando o braço do estofado. Rangia os dentes com raiva quando sentiu uma mão fina e feminina encobrir a sua. Piscou os olhos e levantando o rosto, encarou a ruiva.

- Kurosaki-kun! – ela chamou. – Coitadinha da Kuchiki-san, não é?

Ichigo piscou desentendido, mas realmente precisava daquele afago. Sentia-se tão... fraco. Inoue poderia ser quem podia ouvi-lo naquele momento. Ela compreendia o quanto proteger para ele era importante. Ainda sério ele tentou conter as lágrimas, não queria cedê-las na frente da amiga, mas uma suave mão lasciva passou em volta do seu pescoço quando Inoue se sentou no braço do sofá, envolvendo-o em um abraço.

O jovem corou. Estava realmente constrangido. Os seios volumosos dela estavam praticamente na sua cara e ele não sabia como não ser deselegante com aquele que pensava estar solícita em lhe dar um ombro amigo. Ah, mas Inoue queria dar muito mais que um ombro amigo para ele. E na próxima atitude dela, Ichigo perdeu o controle.

A garota apoiou a fronte sobre a dele enquanto os braços envolviam seu pescoço, afagando sua nuca e arranhando de forma selvagem a pele com as unhas.

- Saiba que... estou aqui, Kurosaki-kun!

- Olha, Inoue... – exasperado, Ichigo tratou de segurar o braço da garota que estava praticamente já em seu colo, tentando se desvencilhar do abuso da amiga, quando... – é melhor você parar por aqui porque...

- Com licença. – veio a interrupção.

A voz grossa e gélida de Byakuya se propagou no quarto quando o nobre os surpreendera naquela situação tão... íntima. Ele chegou a semicerrar os olhos, com raiva em ver tamanho desrespeito estando sua irmã em condição tão delicada.

- By... Byakuya! – Ichigo gaguejou, levantando-se e praticamente empurrando Inoue para longe.

- Byakuya-san! – Inoue chamou, nitidamente envergonhada, curvando-se.

- É um absurdo vê-lo em tal situação com minha irmã nesse estado. – pontuou, deixando os olhos acinzentados faiscarem.

- Nos dê licença, Inoue. – Ichigo pediu.

- Sim. – e ainda constrangida, Inoue se curvou antes de se retirar.

Ignorando a garota, Byakuya voltou a fitar Ichigo que ficara consternado com a situação de Inoue e pior, surpreendido pelo nobre que, altivo, o olhou dos pés a cabeça antes de fitar Rukia, deveras preocupado, apesar de tentar conter tal reação.

Caminhou até o lado do leito e observou a morena. Sentiu-se culpado, mas ao mesmo tempo, cerrando os punhos, voltou-se a Ichigo que se encontrava do lado oposto.

- Por quê? – Byakuya hesitava em questionar. - ...não a protegeu? – ele perguntou entre os dentes.

Ichigo suspirou, sentindo a culpa cair sobre seus ombros. Encarou o capitão que o fitava enraivecido.

- Me perdoe, Byakuya... – ele sussurrou. – Não estava por perto. Descumpri minha promessa.

O nobre, apesar de enfurecido, via um arrependimento grandioso nos olhos de Ichigo. Ele estava realmente perturbado com o que acontecera.

- Não sabe quem fez isso?

- Não. Na verdade só acho que saberemos quando a Rukia acordar... – revelou.

- Entendo. – Byakuya suspirou. – Unohana me disse que precisa de repouso apenas.

- Sim. A Rukia perdeu muito sangue. – Ichigo explicou. – Está repondo e precisa de descanso. Não sei o que aconteceu, mas a encontrei muito ferida... – e mordendo o lábio inferior, o jovem se lembrou do medo de perdê-la.

Byakuya notara os olhos castanhos de Ichigo perdidos sobre a irmã. O substituto estava consternado. Sua dor em vê-la ferida era quase que... palpável. Suspirou comedido ao vê-lo em situação tão frágil.

- Vai ficar com ela aqui? – Byakuya perguntou.

- Sim. – Ichigo assentiu. – Vou passar a noite com ela aqui.

- Ótimo. Se precisar de que algum criado venha cuidar dela, avise. – Byakuya pontuou.

- Claro, mas não vai ser necessário. – Ichigo ressaltou. – Bem... eu vou deixa-lo um pouco sozinho com a Rukia, acho que...

- Não. – e o interrompeu. – Eu sei que errou. Mas ainda confio que ela está em boas mãos. Só não estará se você não estiver por perto, como aconteceu.

Ichigo estava surpreso. Os olhos castanhos encararam os acinzentados em uma sincronia impressionante. Sentia uma confiança descomunal naqueles olhos tão frios, mas tão intensos.

- Cuide dela, por favor.

E dando uma última olhada na irmã, Byakuya chegou a erguer a mão para afaga-la, mas não o fez. Comediu-se e ruborizando um pouco, deixou o quarto sem mais delongas.

Ichigo riu, divertido. Byakuya não havia lhe matado como havia presumido que faria. Mais que isso, a confiança que havia investido nele era incrível.

Aproximou a poltrona do leito e se sentou, segurando a mãozinha suave da morena. Já estava tarde, passava das nove da noite e aquele dia realmente havia sido exaustivo. Beijou seu dorso com paixão e para sua surpresa, um espasmo fez os dedos de Rukia retesarem e relaxarem em suas mãos.

- Rukia? – ele se levantou, fitando a amada.

Não. Ela ainda estava adormecida. Afagou a mãozinha e quando se deu conta, algo faltava ali. No dedo anelar direito, onde estava a joia?

Olhou para a outra mão. será que ela havia trocado de lado? Não. Não estava ali. Talvez tivessem tirado quando trocaram suas roupas e a limparam... Sentiu falta da aliança símbolo de seu amor.

Não era hora de se preocupar com aquilo. Apenas apoiou a fronte à barra lateral do leito e ficou a segurar e afagar a mãozinha. Tão miúda, tão delicada. Exausto, acabou por adormecer ali mesmo, sem solta-la. Ali conseguia sentir paz, apenas ao lado dela.

xxxx-xxxx

O loiro assistia a garota beber o chá verde com gosto. Bebeu de uma só vez e batendo o copo sobre a mesinha baixa que separava ela de Urahara, Inoue sorriu.

- Obrigada, Urahara-san.

E um suave bip fez com que o loiro pegasse da superfície de madeira o denreishinki.

- Não há de quê, Inoue-san. – disse Urahara enquanto lia a mensagem. – Ah, parece que o juusanbantai encontrou o Ishida-san. Já avisaram a ele que pode voltar.

- Não entendo porque o Ishida-san foi atrás de mim. – comentou Inoue enquanto abocanhava um dos pães com doce de leite que havia trazido para o anfitrião.

- Ele parece estar... – e desviou os olhos de volta ao aparelho antes de fecha-lo e voltar a fita-la. – bastante preocupado com você, Inoue-san.

- Preocupado? – ela perguntou com a boca esvaindo comida pelos cantos. – Comigo?

- Sim. – o loiro se lançou para trás, apoiando-se em um braço. – Inoue-san, tem certeza de que está tudo bem com você?

Inoue encarou a expressão séria e até mesmo compreensiva de Kisuke Urahara. Ele parecia tão disposto a compreendê-la se quisesse conversar. Seu peito doeu ao se lembrar de Rukia naquele estado. Mas ao mesmo tempo, imagina-la sendo afagada por Ichigo lhe fazia crer que estava certa.

- É... é claro, Urahara-san.

E o aperto do copo que ela retomara em suas mãos não passara despercebido diante dos olhos do ex-capitão.

- Entendo. – ele assentiu bebericando o chá.

- Inoue-san?

E ao ouvir a voz nasalada, Inoue virou-se para trás para ver o rapaz que estava na porta. Havia acabado de chegar da Soul Society e uma expressão preocupada e ao mesmo tempo irritada pousava em seu rosto. E vendo o silencio desconfortável instaurado, Urahara abriu o leque divertido enquanto se abanava.

- Ishida-san! Sente-se!

- Não, Urahara-san. – Ishida rejeitou, olhando sério para a garota. – Está muito tarde.

- Ora, ora, e desde quando os jovens tem hora para sair da minha casa? – riu divertido.

- Eu vou te levar pra casa, Inoue-san. – o quincy decidido declarou.

- Mas eu ainda não quero ir! – protestou Inoue. – Ishida-san, estou fazendo...

- Já disse que estamos indo. – ele foi inflexível.

Inoue se manteve calada, mas cerrou os punhos com raiva. Encarou Urahara que permaneceu quieto. Apenas lançou um olhar um tanto quanto cumplice para Ishida. Eles deviam resolver seus problemas sem que se envolvesse.

xxxx-xxxx

Sentiu algo fofo envolve-lo e apesar de estar adormecido, ouviu um suave remexer de cobertas. Abriu os olhos castanhos e, na penumbra, viu o pequeno rapaz que envolvia uma manta em seu corpo.

- Há... Hanatarou? – ele gaguejou enquanto despertava.

- Ichigo-san. – o oficial sussurrou. – Está tudo bem? Melhor se acomodar, senão acabará adoecendo. – avisou.

E olhando a si próprio, viu o lençol branco que o envolvia.

- Obrigado, Hanatarou. – agradeceu, voltando a fitar a shinigami adormecida. – Como a Rukia está?

- Pode ficar tranquilo. – sorriu. – A Kuchiki-san está reagindo bem. Já estamos diminuindo os sedativos e não deve demorar a acordar...

- Que bom! – ele suspirou. – E, Hanatarou, quanto ao... – hesitou, desviando o olhar.

- O bebê? – Hanatarou abriu um largo sorriso. – Não se preocupe. Logo verifiquei assim que a Kuchiki-san chegou. Continua bem saudável. – pontuou. – Já dá para sabermos se é menino ou menina também.

- É? – Ichigo piscou agraciado. Que noticia maravilhosa. – ele sorriu e ficou a observar a amada. – Mas... só quero saber se a Rukia também quiser. Não sei se ela quer surpresa... – riu afagando a mão da shinigami.

- Ichigo-san... A Rukia-san... não vai poder esconder isso por mais tempo. – relembrou preocupado.

- Sim. – Ichigo assentiu. – Vou esperar que ela se recupere e vamos contar ao Byakuya. – pausou. – Estou preocupado. Essa gravidez não tem sido fácil para ela. Tem acontecido tantas coisas... - estalou a língua, lamentando.

Ichigo estava certo. Desde o principio quando nem haviam descoberto sobre o filho, havia lutado com Renji, tinha discutido com Rukia e agora... isso.

- Provavelmente a Unohana-san irá dar alta a Rukia-san pela manhã. Não se preocupe.

- Sim. – Ichigo assentiu confiante quando voltou a afagar a mãozinha encoberta pela sua. – Hanatarou, tiraram a aliança da Rukia?

- Hm? – o pequeno piscou confuso. – Olha, além das roupas que estavam inutilizadas, a única coisa que tiraram dela está ali. – apontou a bancada próxima.

Ichigo se levantou e foi até onde as coisas estavam arrumadas. A braçadeira de tenente, o denreishinki, um chaveirinho de chappy. Ele observou angustiado aquilo. Mas não. Não havia sinal da aliança. Suspirou.

- Algum problema? – Hanatarou perguntou.

- Não, nada. – Ichigo respondeu, recostando-se a bancada e cruzando os braços pensativo.

Será que era possível? Quem poderia ter feito aquilo poderia ter levado sua aliança?

Mas estava tão ferida. Não era um mero assalto, mesmo Rukia sendo nobre.

Fitou a pequena adormecida e o braço fraturado enfaixado sobre o ventre, o lugar que ela parecia tão obstinada em proteger quando havia chegado lá. O lugar que parecia ter sido o alvo de seu algoz, que ela tanto tentara proteger. E atacado com tanta violência, havia sido destroçado em vários pedaços. A falta da aliança...

Alguém veio com a intenção de matar aquela criança. Fazê-la perder o bebê... Arrancou-lhe a aliança. Rukia havia o protegido com o que pôde com o braço.

Alguém que odiava a união deles.

Alguém que queria destruir a prova daquela união, a vida que geravam.

Ele rangia os dentes, assustando Hanatarou que observava confuso o amigo e sua reação. Ichigo virou-se de frente à bancada e a socou com os dois punhos com força, causando um estrondo. O denreishinki, o chappy e alguns frascos de medicamentos nas prateleiras debaixo acabaram caindo devido à trepidação, fazendo-os se quebrarem no chão.

O mercúrio que fora esvaído e tingia de vermelho o assoalho aproveitou para manchar de rubro o branco do chappy de pelúcia.

- Ichigo-san! – o pequeno correu até ele. – O que aconteceu? – exasperado ele perguntou.

O jovem permanecia com os punhos cerrados sobre a superfície de ferro. Ele rangeu os dentes, tremulando as mãos, sedento pela raiva.

- Quem fez isso com a Rukia, Hanatarou... foi o Renji!

O vociferar de Ichigo veio acompanhado do cintilar vermelho nos olhos castanhos. Ódio.

xxxx-xxxx

Estavam a porta do apartamento da garota. Ela a abriu e deu passagem ao quincy, mas esse não se manifestou.

- Quer entrar, Ishida-kun? – Inoue perguntou de forma amistosa.

- Não. Está entregue. – Ishida foi frio e seco.

Desde que saíram da casa de Urahara ele estava assim. Mal encarava seus olhos e pior, nem trocava meia palavra. Ishida parecia... outra pessoa. E Orihime notara isso que era evidente.

- Boa noite.

A voz nasalada falou firme quando Inoue segurou seu braço antes que o quincy terminasse a volta para seguir seu caminho. Encarou a princesa.

- Ishida-kun! Que aconteceu? – chorosa, Inoue indagou.

Ishida se viu em uma má situação. Os olhos que derramavam tantas lágrimas por outro e lhe olhavam daquela forma fazia seu coração se partir. Não. A única coisa que queria era deixar bem claro a atitude absurda que tinha certeza de que Inoue havia cometido.

- Inoue-san. – ele foi rígido, aproximando-se dela. – Eu sei o que fez na Soul Society.

Inoue se viu nos olhos azuis de Ishida que pareciam penetrar em seu âmago e arrancar do fundo de seu coração, daquela culpa que transbordava em sua alma, a verdade. Gaguejou, dando um passo para trás quando tentou disfarçar a expressão de surpresa para um riso.

- Que... que esta falando, Ishida-kun? Eu fui curar a Kuchiki-san! Não sabia que ela está internada?

- Curar? – Ishida fez o mesmo e riu debochado quando adentrou logo atrás dela, seguindo passo a passo a menina. – Inoue-san... você foi... matar a Kuchiki-san! – revelou Ishida.

- Matar? – Inoue indagou, parecendo chocada com tamanha acusação. – Do que está falando, Ishida-kun? Que...

- Acha que eu não sei? – a voz de Ishida era firme e alta, diferente do tom doce e suave que adotava. Nunca Inoue o ouvira assim, nem durante uma luta. – Inoue-san, eu fui até o Gobantai! Eu sei que esteve ali! Eu senti sua reiatsu na zanpakutou da Kuchiki-san e pior... – enfiou a mão em um dos bolsos, retirando o pedaço de tecido amarelo da saia. – isso aqui, Inoue-san... – ele pausou, quase cedendo a emoção da frustração em ter de ser o que assumia conhecer o caráter imundo da amiga e melhor, amada. – é da sua roupa! Você... foi até lá matar a Kuchiki-san...

- Não...! – ela se desesperou ao ver o pedaço de pano. – Eu... não fiz isso, Ishida-san!

Inoue correra para dentro e Ishida a seguiu no mesmo embalo. Ela se apoiou a pia, as mãos trêmulas sobre a bancada. Abriu a torneira e enfiou a cabeça debaixo da água corrente.

O quincy não entendia aquela reação. Viu o belo cabelo comprido acobreado de a amada molhar e cair sobre seus ombros e costas.

Ela encarava o alumínio da pia, observando a água corrente. Aquela água límpida que, aos seus olhos, era vermelha. Vermelho feito sangue. O sangue que ainda impregnava sua alma, seu corpo.

Ela esfregou os braços ainda com a cabeça debaixo do sangue que a banhava, o sangue de Rukia. Será que purificaria sua alma daquela culpa daquela forma?

E para a surpresa de Ishida, Inoue berrou alto. Ela tremia sob aquela água gélida que caia sobre si, assustando o rapaz.

Saiu debaixo d'água e o encarou com os olhos marejados.

- Eu matei... – ela murmurou. - a Kuchiki-san.

- Não, Inoue-san. Você não matou a Kuchiki-san. – Ishida retrucou sério, chocado com a expressão insana da amada. – Mas o que fez... foi muito cruel!

- Cruel? – ela gritou puxando os cabelos. – O que é cruel, Ishida-kun? Cruel é eu não ter ninguém! – respondeu a si própria vociferando enquanto batia as mãos no batente da bancada da pia. – É eu estar sozinha nessa casa! Cruel é eu amar o Kurosaki-kun a minha vida inteira, chegar a Kuchiki-san e rouba-lo de mim! ISSO é cruel! – bradou.

- Você está louca, Inoue-san! - exclamou Ishida.

O quincy foi até a garota, chocado com a reação insana de Inoue. Ela andava de um lado para o outro esfregando os braços que ainda sentia manchados com o sangue de Rukia. Estava atordoada, transtornada.

- Inoue-san! – ele chamou.

- Eu matei a Kuchiki-san! – gritou em resposta.

Então se vendo sem saída, Ishida a segurou pelos braços com firmeza. Encarou as orbes acinzentadas envoltas pela camada avermelhada da pele inchada da amada. Ishida estava em choque.

Aquele rosto tão belo, maculado pela insanidade, o corpo pelo sangue da amiga.

A alma maculada pelo pecado e por um amor doentio, o coração.

- Você. Não. A. Matou. – sibilou.

Ele a abraçou com firmeza, em um ímpeto, os braços a apertando com força quando foi repelido pela garota que o empurrou.

- Eu não matei? – ela perguntou, balbuciando.

- Não... – o quincy ajeitou os óculos, atordoado.

- Eu... Então eu vou matar! Eu não podia ter falhado! – ela gritou, as mãos correndo no rosto angustiado enquanto voltava a segurar com força os cabelos, tentando arranca-los. – Ela não pode... ter esse filho... esse...

- Não fale mais nada do bebê da Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san. – ele foi sério. – Você... não é digna de falar dele.

- Não existe bebê nenhum! – Inoue gritou abraçando a si mesma. – Eu o matei, Ishida-kun! – e correndo até o quincy, segurou-o pelos braços com um riso insano. – Eu garanto que o matei! Tinha que ver.. a Kuchiki-san estava lá no chão e eu... a chutei... peguei a zanpakutou dela...

Ishida observava atônito a garota que tinha os olhos vagos, brilhando, gesticulando com alegria teatralmente o que havia feito. A crueldade. A maldade. Pensou em Rukia e o que ela sofreu. Sentiu-se nauseado.

E com um único movimento, Ishida empurrou a garota, fazendo-a cair com violência no chão. Estava enojado. Só aquilo conteve o relato absurdo de Inoue Orihime que se voltou chocada com a violência de Ishida. Jamais imaginaria que o amigo tão apaixonado e tão gentil que era chegaria a esse ponto.

Quando foi ao chão, a barra malfeita da saia se desfez, revelando o rasgo exato ao do pano que Ishida trazia em mãos. O rosto feminino se contorceu em angústia.

- Ishida-kun...

- Nunca mais quero te ver, Inoue-san. – ele declarou.

E ali no chão, Inoue assistiu ao quincy que saiu. Ele conteve as lágrimas que queria derramar até sair, batendo a porta com força. Não havia mais nada. Nada que lhe prendesse a Inoue. Exceto o teimoso coração que sofria ao deixa-la. Ela não era mais a sua Inoue-san. Era um... monstro.

xxxx-xxxx

E na meia-luz, Unohana terminava de ajeitar alguns documentos sobre a mesa quando a porta se abriu após duas batidinhas bem suaves e se abrindo, revelou o shinigami substituto Kurosaki Ichigo. A capitã ergueu os olhos para encarar o jovem.

- Não sabia que ainda estava aqui, Kurosaki-kun.

- É... – Ichigo corou um pouco. – Decidi passar a noite com a Rukia.

- Ela não vai acordar ainda, se é isso que o aflige. – Unohana pontuou com um sorriso.

- Eu sei... – ele correspondeu ao sorriso.

- Sente-se. – ordenou, meneando a cabeça a cadeira a frente de sua mesa.

- Com licença.

E acomodando-se a frente da capitã, Ichigo teve os olhos negros da mulher. Sentia-se incomodado. Apertou as mãos sobre o colo.

- Algum problema? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Na... Não. – gaguejou. – Unohana-san, por que me chamou?

- Ah, sim. – a médica arqueou uma sobrancelha tirando uma prancheta separada das demais. – Bem, é que estive dando uma olhada nos exames da Kuchiki-fukutaichou. E não me leve a mal, mas tem algo sobre o estado de Rukia... – e apoiando os cotovelos na mesa, o fitou. – que não contou.

- Anh? – Ichigo piscou, o coração batendo cada vez mais forte. – Como assim, Unohana-san?

- Kurosaki-san... – e os olhos negros penetraram nos castanhos. – Diga a verdade, por favor. A Kuchiki-san precisa disso.

- Mas... não sei do que fala, Unohana-san. – Ichigo forçou um riso, tão desesperado que estava. – Não sei se...

- A Kuchiki-san está grávida. – interrompeu Unohana, deixando Ichigo atônito. – Não é?

Ichigo empalidecera. A respiração falhou brevemente. Não tinha saída.

Olhou para as próprias mãos que apertavam os joelhos cobertos pelo negro hakama. Então ergueu o rosto e a encarou seriamente.

- Sim, Unohana-san. A Rukia... vai ter um filho meu!

Aquela frase poderia soar engasgada, o temor era grande, mas a revelação fez tão bem a Ichigo. Quanto queria sair contando aos quatro ventos que sua amada estava grávida. Seria pai. Uma alegria sem fim brotou dentro de si e anestesiou aquele temor.

- Eu sei. – Unohana, entristecida, pousou os papéis sobre a mesa e apoiou o queixo sobre os dedos entrelaçados. Aquela expressão preocupara Ichigo. – Kurosaki-san, a Kuchiki-san está passando dos três meses de gestação.

- Eu sei, meu pai é médico, Unohana-san. Ele a examinou. – declarou orgulhoso.

- Pois é. Mas o que acha que o Kuchiki-taichou falará disso?

As palavras da capitã soaram pesadas para Ichigo. Era algo que lhe doía sempre, mas era bom quando era esquecido.

- Unohana-san eu pretendo dizer em breve para ele...

- Não sei como ainda não notou. As mudanças no corpo da Kuchiki-san são muito evidentes. Na verdade, não fui que notei. Foram outros oficiais. E os exames só comprovaram a suspeita de todos.

Ichigo permaneceu comedido, suspirando.

- Acha que a gravidez da Rukia-san, do seu filho, está sendo saudável? – ela indagou séria.

- Como assim? Unohana-san? – Ichigo questionou preocupado.

- Kuchiki-san está vivendo sob uma pressão enorme. Está escondendo do irmão, além de outros acontecimentos que tem abalado tanto o emocional dela. – as palavras da médica magoaram o substituto, mas ela estava certa. – O estado emocional da Kuchiki-san afeta e muito a vida que vocês geraram. Ela precisa de repouso e cuidados.

- Eu sei... – Ichigo respondeu, angustiado. – Temos tido tantos problemas... Sinto que se eu contar para o Byakuya, teremos outro problema.

- Kuchiki-san esteve muito perto de abortar, Kurosaki-san. Foi muita sorte que não aconteceu. E não digo pelos golpes que sofreu, mas por pura causa emocional.

- Abortar? – Ichigo piscou, os olhos marejados. – Não, Unohana-san! Eu... não suportaria isso!

- Eu sei que não. Então por favor, tratem de esclarecer isso.

- A Rukia... – pausou. – Tem medo de que queiram que ela tire o bebê ou que mandem executar a gente... Ou que me destituam do cargo de capitão.

- Acho difícil isso acontecer, Kurosaki-san. – Unohana foi direta. – Você é um capitão do Gotei. Seu relacionamento com a Kuchiki-san só diz respeito aos dois. E agora serão pais. Tem uma vida a cuidar.

- Será, Unohana-san? – ele perguntou, realmente desolado. A única segurança que poderia ter seria conversando com aquela que estava há séculos, literalmente, no Gotei.

-Sim. – e sorriu ao rapaz. – A Kuchiki-san precisa de acompanhamento. Aliás, amanhã de manhã vou dar alta a ela.

- Alta? Mas ela ainda está inconsciente... – Ichigo lembrou.

- Ela precisa de repouso e acho que isso você poderá dar a ela e será melhor no conforto de seu lar e não em um quarto de hospital.

- Entendo. – Ichigo assentiu. – Amanhã na primeira hora do dia vou leva-la.

- O oficial Yamada Hanatarou estará encarregado do tratamento médico até que ela volte a si. Como é mais íntimo dos dois, imaginei que preferiria a companhia dele que a de qualquer outro oficial.

- Vou ficar bem mais tranquilo tendo o Hanatarou comigo. – suspirou. – Preciso falar com Byakuya para reforçarmos a segurança em volta da Rukia.

- Assim que ela acordar, Kurosaki-san, ela será convocada a depor ao Yamamoto-soutaichou. – anunciou. – Foi um crime o que cometeram contra ela.

- Eu sei... Mas não me preocupo com isso. Eu mesmo vou dar cabo de quem fez aquilo com Rukia! – Ichigo se irritou e rangeu os dentes.

xxxx-xxxx

Vestindo uma camisola branca com orquídeas lilás estampadas, Inoue terminava de lavar a louça de seu solitário jantar que contava com apenas um prato e um copo, além dos talheres.

Deixou tudo sobre o secador de pratos e se apoiou a bancada da pia. Olhou pela janela e viu a chuva que caía com força entre trovões e relâmpagos, castigando a rua. Suspirou.

Sentia falta de Ishida... de Tatsuki... de Ichigo. Balançou a cabeça, tinha de sacudir a poeira e seguir em frente. Foi até a geladeira e abriu o refrigerador tirando de lá um pote de sorvete de morango. Pegou do secador uma colher grande e seguia para a sala quando de repente a campainha lhe surpreendeu.

- Ah, aposto que é ele... – ela riu sarcástica quando deixou o pote na mesinha da sala. – Deve estar choramingando: "Inoue-san, não queria te magoar..." – imitou a voz do quincy, zombando.

E antes que chegasse a metade da saleta, tocaram a campainha novamente. Bufou irritada.

- Já vai!

E procurando pelas almofadas pelo chão encontrou a chave. Com ela, seguiu até a porta, já esperando encontrar o amigo.

Abriu a porta e deu de cara com nada.

Não havia ninguém. Apenas uma ventania gelada e a chuva pesada.

- Deve ser alguém brincando... – comentou colocando a cabeça para fora e olhando de um lado para o outro. – Esses vizinhos.

E quando fechou a porta e virou para trás, deu de cara com alguém que não esperava encontrar.

O shinigami ruivo que apoiava sua zanpakutou liberada no ombro e tinha uma expressão carrancuda, o cenho fechado e os olhos semicerrados. Inoue pendeu a cabeça para o lado, confusa ao vê-lo ali.

- Re... Renji-sa...

E as palavras se entrecortaram quando com uma das mãos, Renji se lançou ao pescoço de Orihime, jogando-a contra a porta, prensando a garota que ficou sem ar.

Um trovão caiu próximo e com aquele clarão que se propagou, todas as luzes da casa se apagaram.

- Acho que está na hora de acertarmos algumas pendências!

E ao ouvir aquela voz sussurrada e intimidadora, Inoue fitou os olhos cor-de-mel que mais pareciam enegrecidos por estarem na penumbra.

Sentia apenas a mão firme de Renji apertar seu pescoço. Temia que a hora do seu julgamento havia chegado. Ali e agora. Pagaria o sangue que havia derramado e ainda banhava sua alma.

_Continua..._


	28. Preço

_Abriu a porta e deu de cara com nada._

_Não havia ninguém. Apenas uma ventania gelada e a chuva pesada._

_- Deve ser alguém brincando... – comentou colocando a cabeça para fora e olhando de um lado para o outro. – Esses vizinhos._

_E quando fechou a porta e virou para trás, deu de cara com alguém que não esperava encontrar._

_O shinigami ruivo que apoiava sua zanpakutou liberada no ombro e tinha uma expressão carrancuda, o cenho fechado e os olhos semicerrados. Inoue pendeu a cabeça para o lado, confusa ao vê-lo ali._

_- Re... Renji-sa..._

_E as palavras se entrecortaram quando com uma das mãos, Renji se lançou ao pescoço de Orihime, jogando-a contra a porta, prensando a garota que ficou sem ar._

_Um trovão caiu próximo e com aquele clarão que se propagou, todas as luzes da casa se apagaram._

_- Acho que está na hora de acertarmos algumas pendências!_

_E ao ouvir aquela voz sussurrada e intimidadora, Inoue fitou os olhos cor-de-mel que mais pareciam enegrecidos por estarem na penumbra._

_Sentia apenas a mão firme de Renji apertar seu pescoço. Temia que a hora do seu julgamento havia chegado. Ali e agora. Pagaria o sangue que havia derramado e ainda banhava sua alma._

**N.A.:** _Olá, gente. ^^ Como estão? Bem, 28º capítulo! E eu ainda não acredito que já estamos aqui! Já? Eu devia dizer ainda, né? E cada vez com mais vontade de escrever vendo que estão curtindo tanto a fic! *_* Fico louca vendo as reviews e os hits! Essa semana teve um novo record, muito obrigada mesmo! E vocês estão loucos para matar a Orihime, não? ^^ Pobrezinha! XD Realmente dessa vez ela se excedeu! Mas acho que as atitudes insanas dela é uma das principais razões do titulo dessa fic! Adorei todas vibrando com a chegada do Renji no final! Ansiava muito por escrever essa parte também! ^_^ Bem, chega de blablabla meu, vocês querem o capítulo, né? Agradecimento mega especial ao meu noivo Jorge André que me ajudou e muito a escrever esse capítulo, a Mela-cham que mais uma vez me ajuda no desenrolar dos fatos e agradecimentos mega especiais da Mili Black, JJDani, Ana Paula, Pamilla(que bom que voltou, amiga! *o*), Ismael Marinho (migu, vc por aquiii! *_*), Kynn-chan (que voltou e eu senti muitas saudades!) Dalila, Nanda e Mjer Odindottir! *_*_

xxxx-xxxx

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capítulo 28: Preço.**

xxxx-xxxx

A pele do pescoço de Orihime era retorcida e ganhava novas formas com o aperto firme dos dedos de Renji que, sem vacilar, mantinha a espada próxima.

A visão do ruivo a sua frente estava turva naquela escuridão que logo foi repelida por um clarão. Um novo trovão ressoava e trazia à tona a feição severa que reafirmava sua intenção assassina.

Não tinha como relutar. As mãozinhas, pequenas e frágeis, não tinham vez tentando de todas as formas arrancar aqueles dedos masculinos e fortes que a estrangulavam impiedosamente. Não havia palavra que saísse da boca seca pelo esforço em tentar, mesmo de forma vã, capturar um pouco de ar. Apenas engasgos desesperados eram emitidos com gemidos entrecortados quase inaudíveis.

Com o raio que caíra próximo da residência, a energia elétrica retornara de forma fraca. A lâmpada piscou várias vezes, alternando a luz e a escuridão até que se firmou em uma mínima claridade, oscilando entre a escuridão total e a penumbra.

Um tom alaranjado que dava um tom ainda mais soturno e parecia combinar com o sangue que o colo de Inoue Orihime vertia após a ponta afiada de Zabimaru ser pressionada contra a pele de seda da princesa.

Tentou emitir um gemido ao sentir a lâmina romper de forma lenta e dolorosa diante dos olhos sádicos de Renji, mas o sufocamento que era causado pelo aperto em seu pescoço não a permitira emitir nada mais que uma sofrida arfada enquanto apertava os belos olhos.

- Que houve? Não está mais corajosa como antes? – um sorriso cínico cruzou os lábios de Renji.

A princesa balançava a cabeça o pouco que conseguia O azul dos olhos estava ficando cada vez mais transparente enquanto ela quase desfalecia. Os olhos abrindo e fechando, perdendo e ganhando foco do ruivo em meio aquela atmosfera laranja.

Renji retorceu os lábios ao ver o desespero estampado naquele rosto.

- Não foi assim que eu te vi quando fez aquilo com a Rukia. – disse sadicamente.

E sob aquela revelação, os olhos já arregalados de Inoue, deram um jeito de se abrirem ainda mais. Enormes, estáticos, temerosos. Ele não precisava de respostas nem ao menos de uma confirmação dela. Havia visto boa parte da crueldade daquele com quem, um dia, compactuara.

- Você, Inoue, não vale nada... – ele sussurrou, afrouxando um pouco o aperto. Sabia que se prosseguisse, ela acabaria desmaiando ou pior.

Inoue chorava copiosamente. Aquela mistura de saliva, suor e lágrimas no belo rosto deixava a garota assustadora. Em choque, ela tossiu, retomando o ar quando o tenente a soltou e deixou escapar gemidos de dor e medo. Foi quando sentiu que a lâmina que estava encostada ao colo, próxima ao seio meio exposto pela camisola, havia também saído dali.

- Re... Ren...

Ela tentou sussurrar, mas foi cortada quando Zabimaru passou rente ao lado de seu rosto, chocando-se de uma só vez na parede a qual teve a superfície destroçada e perfurada, tamanha violência com a qual foi atingida. Inoue voltou a apertar os olhos, cerrando-os com toda a força que tinha enquanto se abraçava tentando se proteger.

- Tem medo, é? – Renji se aproximou do rosto, repleto de malícia.

Ela não respondia.

Quando soltou seu pescoço, dedilhou a pele suave e sedosa de Orihime.

De forma lasciva, Renji retirou a mecha do cabelo da frente de seu rosto enquanto os olhos azuis lhe encaravam possuídos pelo pavor. Arrependimento e vingança. Malícia e medo. Azuis e dourados se chocavam naquele embate.

Com suavidade, passando a mecha por trás de sua orelha, Renji se aproximou e sussurrou:

- Acha que vai ser igual a ela? Acha que um dia vai poder sequer se comparar a ela? – pausou, deixando um riso escapar para voltar à seriedade. - Porque eu garanto que você nunca vai conseguir colocar o Ichigo aonde você quer! – afirmou confiante. - Sua cama imunda não é lugar que alguém como ele se deite!

As lágrimas corriam soltas pelo rosto da princesa. Estava... Boquiaberta. Aquelas palavras doeram mais que a lâmina que ousou perfurar suavemente sua pele. Abriu os lábios, mas deles as palavras não saiam. Foi quando as duas mãos de Renji seguraram seus ombros. Estava cansado com a garota que parecia tentar se defender daquela verdade que tanto lhe atingira. Cerrava os olhos, defendia seu corpo, sua alma, de tudo que lhe machucava. Aquilo lhe irritara.

- Você não é mulher para alguém de caráter como o Ichigo! – vociferou, arfando sacudindo-a pelos ombros. - Assim como eu não sou um homem digno de ter uma mulher excepcional como a Rukia! – ele explicou claramente, pausando. – Encare. – e o rosto retorceu em um sorriso triste e falho. – Eles estão acima de todo e qualquer nível! Mas você... – e as mãos em seus braços apertaram, fazendo-a gemer. – Eu vou matar você... Pelo que fez com a Rukia, Inoue! Você... Você é um monstro!

E ao dizer tais palavras, Inoue ficou estática pelo choque, mas não teve tempo de se absorver nas palavras de Renji que soltando uma das mãos, sem pensar duas vezes, espalmou o rosto da garota. Tamanha força a lançou com força ao chão.

Inoue se chocara com a mesinha de centro que foi empurrada pelo seu corpo ao longe, deixando tudo que havia em cima dela. O pote de sorvete, o denreishinki e alguns bibelôs, todos ao chão. Só parou quando chegou à parede aonde se chocou com impacto.

- Eu não faço isso com mulheres. Mas para mim, hoje você não passa de um monstro... Nem humana é. Não é digna de nada! – o ruivo apertava com força o cabo da zanpakutou, hesitante, pois a real vontade era destroça-la ali mesmo.

O rosto bonito tinha uma marca arroxeada sob o olho direito e outra ao lado do lábio o qual vertia em seu canto um filete de sangue, tamanha força investida no golpe que lhe fora desferido. Ela se levantou com dificuldade, mas mal o fazia e uma sombra se projetou sobre ela que, temerosa, ergueu o rosto e encarou o tenente que não hesitou em puxa-la pelos longos cabelos acobreados.

- Eu te ajudo a levantar, Inoue!

Renji estava decidido. Puxou a garota pelos cabelos colocando-se a altura dele. Ela estava nas pontas dos pés, chorosa quando finalmente decidiu falar.

- Eu... não fiz nada... com a Kuchiki... san... – ela murmurou.

- O quê? – ele berrou, a Zabimaru em punho encostando mais uma vez sobre a pele da garota, os dentes largos da lâmina agora entre seu pescoço.

- Eu não... fiz nada com ela... eu juro!

- Vadia! – bradou Renji, jogando-a mais uma vez longe. – Vou te deixar aí porque senão eu vou te matar! Ainda tem coragem... – e andando sentindo desespero, ele arfava. – Ainda tem coragem de dizer, jurar em falso que não fez aquilo com a Rukia?

Encarou a garota que se encontrava prostrada ao chão. Sentada sobre os joelhos, ela puxava os próprios cabelos, o desespero a consumindo.

- Renji-san... – e pausou entre um soluço e outro. – Eu... – ela parecia confusa. – Você tem razão! – ela declarou em um impulso.

Os olhos cor-de-mel se arregalaram surpresos. Ele apertara com força o cabo da zanpakutou.

- Eu... eu... Eu tentei matar a Kuchiki-san!

E ao bradar aquilo, Inoue cobriu o rosto com as mãos, urrando em angústia e desespero. Aquilo chocara Renji. Tanto quanto o surto anterior dela havia feito com Ishida. Ela estava completamente fora de si.

- Inoue... – Renji sussurrou, balançando a cabeça. O estado de Orihime era deplorável.

Mas Renji estranhou mais quando viu a garota engatinhar até onde a mesa virada se encontrava de cabeça para baixo e não entendeu quando ela pegou entre as coisas que haviam caído um pequeno objeto metálico. O tenente arqueou a sobrancelha ao ver ela lhe mostrando o alicate de unhas que havia pegado.

- Eu vou me castigar por tudo que fiz a Kuchiki-san, Renji-san! – declarou.

A garota se preparara para fincar o alicate no pulso esquerdo quando a mão firme do ruivo a segurou. Ela ficou sem entender. Virou-se para trás e encarou o tenente que a observava em choque.

Havia sido ágil. Em um shunpo foi para trás dela e capturou seu pulso.

E espalmando a mão da garota, ele a fez soltar o objeto que Orihime usara para tentar findar sua vida.

- Ren... Renji-san? – ela piscou.

O tenente se agachou, flexionando os joelhos, ficando numa altura compatível a da garota ajoelhada ao chão. Fitou os olhos opacos e perdidos naquela maré de lágrimas.

De certa forma, sentia pena... Seu coração apertou.

Inoue estava... destruída.

- Não tenho nada a ver com a sua vida. – disse firme. – Se quiser fazer isso, faça longe de mim. – e pausou. – Já é degradante demais seu estado. Não deixe ainda mais miserável a sua vida.

- Eu... não queria fazer aquilo... – ela soluçou. – com a Kuchiki-san.

- Eu vi quando a acertou nas costas. – Renji revelou, rangendo os dentes. – Rukia estava indefesa. Atacou ela por trás! – parecia indignado.

Inoue se encolheu, envergonhada com sua própria fraqueza e covardia.

- Você matou a Rukia, Inoue! – exclamou.

- Não! – protestou. – Renji-san, ela está no Yonbantai, já está bem!

E acalmar o coração de Renji talvez fosse a única coisa que contivesse sua fúria.

- Está? – o ruivo parecia desconfiado. A espada tremeu em suas mãos.

Orihime assentiu confiante enquanto engolia mais do choro.

Renji suspirou aliviado e então pigarreou, retomando sua postura.

- Espero que esteja ciente do que a Soul Society fará com você quando descobrir seu crime. – advertiu.

- Crime? – Inoue retrucou assustada.

- É claro, idiota. – e se levantou. – Acha que fica impune uma humana que tente matar uma shinigami sem motivo aparente? Se eu que sou um tenente estou sendo caçado por toda a Seireitei... tsc... – e estalou a língua, descrente na ingenuidade da garota.

- Eu... Estou arrependida! – a garota expôs, abraçando os joelhos a frente do corpo.

E naquele suave movimento em que suas mãos apertaram suas pernas, aquela joia dourada reluziu na fraca iluminação do lugar.

A chuva castigava do lado de fora e com mais um trovão, a luz retornara com força.

Renji então caminhou até ela, puxando-a pela mão. Inoue se assustou, mas não reagiu. E apenas ao tocar a aliança, sentiu a reiatsu ainda perceptível nela. Rukia.

Não teve piedade. Arrancou-lhe o anel de uma só vez, fazendo a garota recolher a mão assustada com a violência do ruivo.

- Renji-san! – Inoue gritou, ficando ajoelhada diante dele. – Me devolva! Isso foi o Kurosaki-kun que me deu!

E o tenente aproveitava o retorno da energia elétrica para observar bem a inscrição dentro da circunferência dourada. E um riso divertido cruzou seus lábios.

- Com certeza... você não é capaz de fazer isso por ele. – disse Renji ao se referir à frase gravada: "Thanks for stopping the rain!". Sorriu triste. – Só a Rukia é capaz de fazer isso pelo Ichigo.

- ME DEVOLVA! – Inoue vociferou, segurando-o pelo hakama enquanto se reerguia. – ME DEVOLVA, RENJI-SAN!

- Isso aqui é da Rukia. – ele relembrou tentando magoa-la. – E é para onde vai voltar!

O ruivo deu-lhe as costas, caminhando até a porta quando sentiu as mãos de Inoue agarrar-lhe pelo shihakushou negro.

- Me devolva, Renji-san! ME DEVOLVE! – ela gritava enquanto o puxava.

Sem mais delongas, Renji a puxou pela camisola de seda, deixando as coxas dela amostra e o belo quadril. Ele, descarado, lançou um olhar repleto de malícia.

- Sua alma pode estar podre... Mas seu corpo é maravilhoso. – e a jogou ao chão com força. - Usa esse corpo para conseguir um otário que valha o que você merece... Porque o Ishida já sabe que você vale menos que lixo.

E com aquelas palavras, Renji deixou a casa, acompanhado por um novo trovão que cortou novamente as luzes da casa, deixando Inoue vagando na escuridão.

Fora e dentro de si, ela estava perdida nas trevas.

xxxx-xxxx

Já passava das quatro da manhã. Ele pestanejava recostado ao apoio lateral da cama, quase adormecendo. Sentado na poltrona praticamente colada ao leito da shinigami, Ichigo estava envolvido na manta dada por Hanatarou.

A noite estava fria, mas em instante algum ele se resignou de ficar segurando a mãozinha pousada sobre o leito. Mas o barulho da porta se abrindo o despertou. O capitão ergueu a cabeça antes apoiada sobre o ferro frio. Olhou ao redor e viu pela janela a chuva forte que caia.

- Kurosaki-taichou. – a tenente Isane que acabara de entrar o chamou.

O substituto virou-se em direção a porta e fitou a tenente que tinha um semblante preocupado.

- Isane-san! – Ichigo sentiu que havia algo errado. – Algum problema?

Ela assentiu antes de começar.

- Sim. A Hinamori-fukutaichou foi trazida para cá. Parece que a encontraram desacordada sob uma pilha de papéis no Gobantai.

- Pilha de papéis? – ele piscou, realmente impressionado pelo detalhe. – Ela está bem?

- Sim, parece que foi apenas estafa. – explicou. – Quer me acompanhar até o quarto dela?

- C-claro... – Ichigo gaguejou, ficando a fitar a morena adormecida. Não queria deixa-la. Não queria não estar ali quando abrisse o par de safiras que tanto lhe era precioso.

Sabia que se Hinamori havia caído de estafa a culpa era sua. O trabalho estava todo sobrecarregado sobre ela e quando chegara para ajudar, acontecia tamanha fatalidade com Rukia.

E ao se levantar, ele afagou suavemente o dorso da mão da shinigami antes de acompanhar a tenente para fora do quarto.

E alguém que já estava à espreita abriu mais a janela que tinha apenas uma fresta aberta.

O ruivo alto, de longos cabelos presos no alto da cabeça, adentrou o quarto.

Saltou do parapeito da janela para dentro do quarto, deixando uma poça no chão, já que estava encharcado pela chuva. Fechou a janela visando não deixar entrar a forte ventania e virou-se de frente para ela. O coração apertou.

Renji engoliu a seco. As pernas chegaram a bambear por um instante. Aquele rosto tão belo, delicado e alvo tinha um hematoma enorme na face esquerda. E mesmo assim, adormecida, parecia um anjo... com suas asas quebradas. O braço enfaixado sobre o peito enquanto o outro que jazia perpendicular ao corpo e tinha soro e sangue sendo injetados em sua junta, estava cheio de marcas roxas e arranhões.

Se já tivesse visto seu estado antes, com certeza não teria deixado Orihime viva.

- Ru... kia... – a voz saiu entrecortada quando ele se aproximou.

Um olhar triste foi pousado sobre ela. Tão bela, tão frágil.

E hesitante, ele tocou a mão masculina sobre o rosto dela. Sabia que ela não acordaria.

Sentiu a pele sedosa e macia. Um sorriso cruzara seus lábios. Ela era quente e aquecia as mãos gélidas dele.

Daria tudo para ter aquele calor consigo. Aquele calor lhe aquecendo e lhe acolhendo naqueles braços tão frágeis.

Então sem hesitar, enfiou a mão por dentro do shihakushou e dele retirou a aliança.

Segurou a pequena mãozinha que estava pousada na cama e depositou a joia no anelar com tamanha delicadeza que parecia estar diante de um altar com a morena. Trocando alianças e confidências. Não era real. Um sorriso triste cruzou seus lábios.

Então, após coloca-la, beijou com ternura o anel ao redor do dedinho minúsculo. Seus olhos marejaram.

Estava absorto na situação a ponto de não sentir a reiatsu do capitão de volta.

Ichigo parou em choque na porta, ainda segurando a maçaneta. Os lábios entreabertos tremularam quando o viu segurando a mão de Rukia com tanta intimidade. Mas seu choque não durara muito. Logo a feição foi tomada pela raiva e ódio que sentira dele. O algoz de sua amada. Como tivera coragem de aparecer ali após tentar mata-la e ainda... devolvendo a aliança que dera... era ele quem havia roubado?

- Miserável! – Ichigo vociferou, franzindo a fronte e seguindo até ele. – Eu vou matar você!

E com aquela declaração, ele pegou zangetsu que estava apoiada a parede próxima à porta e correu em direção ao tenente.

- Espere Ichigo! – Renji tentou protestar, mas era tarde demais.

Soltara a mão da pequena que caíra pendurada ao leito. Teve tempo apenas de puxar a espada, tirando-a da bainha em um só movimento e usa-la para se defender do golpe que, pelo impacto, fora desferido com imenso ódio. Ele encarou por cima das lâminas cruzadas os olhos castanhos que faiscavam vermelhos.

- Respeite a Rukia, Ichigo! – Renji tentou. – Ela está debilitada! Quer mesmo me enfrentar aqui?

- Não seja por isso! – ele intensificou a força investida no embate das lâminas, fazendo o ruivo recuar um passo. – Vamos para fora daqui! Vou resolver isso com você agora! – Ichigo estava inflexível.

- Ichigo! Não fiz isso com a Rukia, se é isso que pensa! – explicou exasperado.

- Não... – Ichigo riu irônico. – Então o que fazia com a aliança que dei a ela, hein?

- Eu vim devolvê-la! – respondeu. – Eu estive no lugar do crime antes de você chegar! – explicou exasperado.

- Então é cumplice de quem fez? Não teve coragem de feri-la com as próprias mãos? – o rapaz insistiu. – Diga, Renji! – vociferou. – Suas mãos já estão sujas demais de sangue! Mas da Rukia não conseguiu? Depois que a acorrentou como um cachorro?

Renji suspirou de forma pesada.

Convencer Ichigo era mais difícil do que pensava. Ele estava sendo movido pelo ódio, frustrado e angustiado. O ruivo não o culpava.

- Ichigo, - Renji prosseguiu de forma serena. – quem fez isso... – e desviou o olhar para Rukia. – foi a Inoue!

Os olhos castanhos do substituto se arregalaram. Confuso, porém sem vacilar, ele estalou a língua e, sem cerimônias, gargalhou, fazendo Renji estranhar a reação dele.

- A Inoue? – ele perguntou retoricamente. – A Inoue é a melhor amiga da Rukia, Renji! E ela nunca teria capacidade de ferir a Rukia desse jeito! Mesmo se a odiasse! – protestou. – Inoue é uma boa pessoa! Aliás, é uma ótima garota!

- Abarai está certo.

E ao ouvir a voz nasalada, Ichigo virou-se para trás, ainda sem desfazer a união das espadas. Lá estava o quincy que acabara de entrar.

- Ishida? – o rapaz piscou, mas balançou a cabeça com o intuito de desanuviar a mente. – Está louco? A Inoue jamais faria isso! Esse infeliz está a ponto de nos enganar mais uma vez!

Ichigo hesitou, e neste momento, Abarai liberou Zabimaru, prendendo Zangetsu entre os caninos da espada.

Mal percebeu quando o cabo foi arrancado de sua mão e já esperava essa reação de Abarai. Aquele traidor que pedia respeito à Rukia, na verdade, não queria nada além de retirar a vida dos dois de vez. Afinal, se não pudesse tê-la, Ichigo não a teria também.

Os pensamentos sobre como o ruivo era sujo e bárbaro com suas atitudes paralisaram Ichigo, que já podia ver a espada uivando seu nome, se preparando para dar cabo de sua vida, como havia tentando fazer com a de Rukia.

Não era Inoue, no fim das contas. Era Renji...  
Era Renji, aquele que, por mais de dez segundos, segurava seu braço com força, próximo ao próprio peito, encarando seus olhos de uma distância mínima.

No chão, a Zangetsu caída ao longe e a Zabimaru fincada ao solo refletiam os hakamas de seus donos, enquanto Ichigo subitamente acordava do transe no qual o ódio sem alvo havia lhe colocado.

Renji ali, paralisado, com sua alma aberta e seus olhos grudados nos de Ichigo, tentava convencê-lo com a única coisa que não o havia traído: sua alma. A única coisa que podia fazer Ichigo enxergar a verdade.

- Pare com isso, Ichigo. – o ruivo sacudiu o rapaz pelo braço. - Confie em mim!

Ainda rangeu os dentes, furioso, pronto para prosseguir o embate, quando sentiu a mão de Ishida tocar em seu ombro direito.

- Kurosaki. – o quincy chamou. – É hora de parar.

E a voz firme de Ishida desarmou Ichigo que relaxou o corpo tensionado ainda seguro pelo tenente. Ele se afastou, incomodado. Estalou a língua e espalmou a mão de Renji sobre seu braço. Recostou-se a mesa que havia próximo a cabeceira do leito de Rukia, que era adornada com um lírio branco ao lado de um copo e uma jarra com água. Ele cruzou os braços.

- Me diga. – começou, sem ousar encara-lo.

- Eu encontrei o Abarai-san depois que fui ao Gobantai.

- Você foi lá? – Ichigo perguntou confuso.

- Sim. – Ishida assentiu ajeitando os óculos. – Senti a reiatsu da Kuchiki-san enfraquecer muito rápido. Eu estava na Soul Society pra buscar a Inoue-san a pedido do Urahara-san.

- Urahara-san? – Ichigo piscou. Tudo parecia ainda mais confuso.

- Mas quando cheguei, não encontrei nada além de como deixaram e... – ele enfiou a mão no bolso da calça cinza que vestia, tirando um retalho amarelo. – esse pedaço da saia da Inoue-san.

- Da... Inoue? – Ichigo engoliu seco. Não era impressão ter sentido a reiatsu da amiga aquela hora?

E então a lembrança do encontro com a amiga um pouco antes do acontecido lhe veio como um choque. A garota usava realmente a saia com aquele tecido...

- Sim. – o quincy parecia triste ao afirmar e entregar a Ichigo o pano. – Vinha para cá quando encontrei Renji... que me contou o que havia acontecido. – explicou.

- Estava lá quando a Inoue fez isso com a Rukia? – Ichigo bradou a Renji. – E não fez nada?

Renji cerrou os olhos suspirando quando coçou a nuca. Estava realmente difícil lidar com o amigo.

- Quando cheguei, Inoue estava a ponto de desferir o segundo golpe nas costas da Rukia... – e fitou a pequena na cama. – Eu a vi tirar a aliança do dedo da Rukia, estava agindo como uma psicopata. Eu ia entrar quando senti sua reiatsu. Inoue também sentiu e fugiu logo em seguida. Queria ajudar a Rukia, mas seria muito fácil me culparem pelo que aconteceu se me vissem lá.

Ichigo estava em choque. Não sabia o que dizer. Os lábios entreabertos tentavam balbuciar algo enquanto ele levava a mão à fronte, subindo pela cabeça e farfalhando os cabelos laranja.

Não era possível. Os ferimentos de Rukia eram graves demais. Por que a amada não havia se defendido? E fitou os hematomas em um braço enquanto o outro que encontrou sobre seu ventre tão bem protegido fora completamente quebrado.

- A Inoue-san... sabe. – Ishida revelou subliminarmente.

- O quê? – Ichigo arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Você contou?

E rapidamente as mãos de Ichigo puxaram o quincy pela gola da camisa branca que ele vestia. Sem jeito, o jovem apenas desviou os olhos azuis.

- Agora tudo... – e foi afrouxando o aperto. – faz sentido!

Ichigo caminhou até o leito da pequena, atordoado. Ele tinha uma das mãos sobre os lábios, tremulando tamanha conturbação. O corpo praticamente caiu sobre a poltrona. Não era possível. Inoue...

- Como pode ser? – ele retrucou. – A Rukia... foi muito ferida! Não tem como a Inoue que é tão frágil ter feito isso com ela! Não aceito! – gritou Ichigo, atordoado.

E para a surpresa dos três, um gemido sofrido escapou dos lábios entreabertos da shinigami. Exasperado, Ichigo logo se levantou para vê-la, mas como antes não passara de um mero espasmo da pequena.

- Rukia... – ele chamou, recolhendo a mãozinha da morena que estava caída para fora da cama e pousando sobre o ventre dela.

Voltou a se sentar na poltrona, a mente a mil.

"_- O talho nas costas da Kuchiki-san foi feito por alguém que mal sabe manejar uma espada." _

E aquelas palavras que haviam sido proferidas por Unohana, ao serem lembradas, caíram com peso em suas costas. Ela mal havia começado a tratar Rukia quando comentou sobre os dois cortes que se cruzavam na pele de seda, tingindo-a de rubro.

" _- É nítido ver que a pessoa fincou a lâmina, não conseguindo penetrar a pele. É um ferimento difícil de cicatrizar por ferir de uma forma mais profunda a pele e não tê-la rasgado. Quem fez isso estava carregado de ódio, nem ao menos teve habilidade para manejar a espada com destreza."_

- Não... pode... ser...

xxxx-xxxx

O sol raiava quando Renji adentrou o rokubantai.

Sob olhares assustados e ao mesmo tempo respeitosos, os oficiais se curvavam diante de seu superior que caminhava em direção a sala de seu capitão, Kuchiki Byakuya. Imponente, indiferente aos olhares que pareciam mais repreendê-lo do que exprimir respeito ou temor, ele chegou rápido a sala após uma longa caminhada pelo jardim de inverno. Assim que chegou, dois oficiais a porta logo se curvaram.

- Rápido! – um deles vociferou ao outro. – Avise ao Kuchiki-ta...

- Não será necessário. – Renji interrompeu. – Sou tenente dele, não preciso de anunciações.

E trocando olhares temerosos com o outro oficial, eles apenas obedeceram ao superior e lhe concederam passagem, abrindo as duas portas que deslizaram ao lado.

O tenente adentrou a antessala. Não havia mais nada seu em sua antiga mesa nem nada. Tudo havia sido retirado. Ele sabia que não seria fácil estar ali depois de tudo que acontecera. Então, aproximando-se da porta de seu capitão, deu duas suaves batidas com o dorso da mão antes de deslizar a porta e revelar-se a Byakuya que ficou estático.

- Renji. – ele chamou entre os dentes.

- Há quanto tempo... – e pausou para abrir um sorriso. – Kuchiki-taichou.

- Que faz aqui?

xxxx-xxxx

Hanatarou terminava de arrumar o futon que ficava no quarto ao lado dos aposentos do capitão do Gobantai. Ao lado havia uma pequena mesinha com algumas toalhas, medicamentos, uma pequena bacia e uma jarra com água. Era ali que a shinigami sob seus cuidados se recuperaria.

E mal ele terminava de dobrar os lençóis, o substituto de shinigami adentrava o quarto com a pequena em seus braços. Carregando-a com cuidado, Ichigo tratou logo de ir ao futon, aonde se agachou e a deitou com cautela. Ela ainda não havia voltado a si e até que o fizesse, Hanatarou estaria sob sua assistência.

Assim que a acomodou, Ichigo tratou de cobrir a pequena até a cintura, a qual ele não hesitou em afagar mesmo que de forma sutil. Um belo sorriso cruzava seus lábios. A lembrança do filho que ela carregava dentro de si era como um combustível para suas veias.

- Hanatarou. – ele chamou, erguendo o rosto para encarar o amigo que assistia tudo agraciado.

- Sim, Ichigo-san?

- Quando acha que a Rukia vai acordar? – ele perguntou um tanto quanto triste.

- Não se preocupe. Não deve demorar. – explicou Hanatarou. – Já não tem mais sedativo algum, agora é só esperar. Sendo que realmente ela já devia ter acordado.

- Já? – aquilo preocupou Ichigo. – E por que não acordou?

- Não sei. Talvez a Rukia-san ainda esteja precisando de repouso, Ichigo-san. – ele tentou ser prático. – O estado dela é ótimo.

- Entendo. – o substituto suspirou em desolo. – Hanatarou...

- Hm? – o oficial que checava o pulso da morena voltou a fita-lo.

- Mais tarde... eu vou para Karakura. – anunciou.

- Karakura? – piscou o pequeno.

- Sim. Por favor, cuide da Rukia. Eu preciso resolver algo muito sério. – explicou. – Se algo acontecer, se mudar algo no estado dela, me avise, por favor. Não importa o que aconteça, qualquer coisa, me avise. – ele parecia realmente preocupado.

- Ichigo-san... o que pretende? – Hanatarou questionou, tenso com a determinação nos olhos do rapaz.

xxxx-xxxx

- Taichou? – Renji estranhou a fala tão gélida do capitão, mesmo vindo de Byakuya.

- Que faz aqui? – Byakuya voltou a perguntar, os olhos frios encarando o ruivo.

- Eu voltei para meu posto, taichou.

- Seu posto? – pausou. – Não há posto nenhum neste esquadrão que lhe pertença, Abarai Renji. O único lugar a qual um assassino pertence neste mundo é a prisão.

E com palavras tão geladas, Byakuya desviou o olhar do tenente que tinha o sorriso esmaecido.

- Eu vim aqui porque... quero esclarecer o que aconteceu com Rukia.

- Com Rukia? – o nobre piscou, surpreso.

- Sim.

Byakuya cerrou os punhos sutilmente.

- Acha que não sei que tem dedo nisso? – e voltou a fita-lo com seu olhar altivo. – Depois que a sequestrou, eu...

- Taichou! – Renji, se atrevendo, o interrompera. – Vim dizer que testemunhei a violência feita contra vossa irmã, Kuchiki Rukia.

E dissertando de maneira tão formal, assim como a relação entre tenente e capitão que havia entre eles exigia, o ruivo conseguira chamar sua atenção. Byakuya parecia atônito ainda mais quando retirando outra zanpakutou além da sua presa a cintura, que o nobre só notara haver naquele momento. Renji se pôs de joelhos, pousando-a sobre o assoalho a sua frente. Ele se curvou. Os cabelos ruivos se arrastando na madeira corrida.

- Explique-se. – Byakuya exigira, observando a cena por cima da mesa.

- Eu estava de volta depois de um tempo em que me afastei do Gotei, - e ergueu o rosto parecendo querer capturar alguma alteração na expressão de Byakuya, mas este permanecia impassível. – e fui a caminho do Gobantai. E lá encontrei Rukia... E Inoue Orihime.

- Inoue Orihime? – e a imagem da ryoka se formou com perfeição na mente de Byakuya. Lembrou-se de quando a humana viera lhe trazer aquela foto que dizia comprovar que Ichigo e sua irmã possuíam uma relação amorosa. Tudo... se encaixava.

- Sim. – Renji engoliu a seco. Não era de seu feitio fazer aquilo e não podia negar, ela era uma nakama, mas a situação lhe forçava aquilo. Rukia não podia ficar desprotegida daquela insana. – Ela feriu Rukia covardemente pelas costas, além de ter adotado de métodos cruéis de tortura. – explicou.

O silêncio se instaurara no local. Renji, que permanecia curvado, ergueu novamente o rosto e tentou visualizar, por cima da mesa de mogno, Byakuya.

- É apenas isso?

Renji piscou descrente nas palavras que seu capitão havia proferido.

- _Apenas_ isso? – Renji questionou enfatizando o 'apenas', realmente não acreditando na indiferença que Byakuya impusera.

- Sim. – e pigarreando, Byakuya tornara sua atenção aos papéis sobre a mesa.

- Acha que passa semanas fora, desaparece após sequestrar minha irmã e com um mandato de prisão ao seu encalce, aparecendo assim, vou acreditar no que diz?

Franzindo o cenho e apertando os punhos no hakama, Renji pôs a coluna ereta para encara-lo com certo desolo. Estava certo. Quem era ele para ser creditado após tudo que acontecera? Mordiscou o lábio inferior, desviando os orbes cor-de-mel que, inconstantes, misturavam vergonha diante de sua posição e ao mesmo tempo decepção consigo mesmo.

- Eu garanto, taichou! – Renji exclamou. – Tenho provas. – e recolheu a zanpakutou embainhada no chão, levantando-se.

Byakuya parecia hesitante, ainda mais quando viu o tenente se aproximar. Estava com seus reflexos aguçados caso precisasse de uma reação imediata. Mas o tenente apenas pousou a espada sobre a mesa e o nobre reconheceu pela empunhadura, era Sode no Shirayuki.

- Mas essa é...

- Sim. – Renji se permitiu corta-lo mais uma vez. – É a zanpakutou da Rukia.

O capitão pegou a espada e a desembainhou. Ainda havia sangue vivo na lâmina. Assim que tocara o cabo da espada, reconheceu uma reiatsu diferente. Estava impregnada ali. A mesma reiatsu que...

Renji não entendeu quando Byakuya, parecendo apressado, abriu uma das gavetas da mesa e começou a revirar alguns papéis. Dentro deles, descobriu a foto que ali guardava. E só de toca-la, sentiu um mísero resquício idêntico ao que havia no cabo da espada. Era a reiatsu daquela garota. Ele rangeu os dentes.

- E por que essa garota... faria isso? – Byakuya perguntou entre os dentes.

- Não sei, taichou. – o tenente se absteve, tentando proteger Ichigo e Rukia. – Mas é o que acontece. – explicou. – Estou disposto a depor em favor da Rukia. – e um sorriso malicioso cruzou seus lábios. – Claro, se o senhor retirar a queixa contra mim.

- Seu... – Byakuya ousou, apertando a foto que tinha em mãos e amassando-a.

- É meu preço, taichou. Sei que não posso escapar das suas acusações, mas então lhe proponho esse acordo.

- Até que isso seja provado, Renji, não prometo nada. – Byakuya, inflexível, afirmou. – Até que eu saiba... que realmente não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Entendo.

xxxx-xxxx

- Diga, Ichigo-san, que pretende?

- Nada. – Ichigo desconversou. – Não se preocupe. Apenas tenho que resolver uma coisa.

Hanatarou encarou os olhos castanhos que pareciam inquietos. Ele parecia tão atordoado desde aquela manhã. Devia ser meramente preocupação com Rukia. Decidiu dar de ombros e prosseguir.

- Ichigo-san, vou buscar algumas ataduras para fazer os curativos da Rukia-san. – avisou.

- Tudo bem. Tem na minha sala. – indicou.

- Já volto.

E quando o pequeno se levantou, Ichigo aproveitou para contemplar sozinho a sua musa. Os lábios entreabertos eram um convite para a tentação. Aquela pele de porcelana que havia sido maculada por uma marca roxa e alguns arranhões ainda era sedosa e perfeita.

Para sua surpresa, os lábios se retorceram e um gemido baixinho chamou a atenção de Ichigo que olhou preocupado para a shinigami que dormia há tanto.

- Rukia! – o substituto chamou, segurando a mãozinha da pequena.

Ela se remexeu, o cenho exprimindo dor até que o par de olhos azuis, um tanto quanto confusos, se abriu. Ichigo suspirou aliviado ao ver aquele par oceânico lhe dando boas vindas de volta ao mundo em que sua Rukia estava ao seu lado.

- Ichi... – ela murmurou.

- Rukia! – Ichigo interrompeu, levando dois dedos aos lábios dela. – Descanse.

Ela piscou mais vezes, olhando ao redor. Reconheceu o quarto que normalmente ficava vazio. Viu sobre a mesa o que havia e encarou o próprio braço enfaixado. Uma expressão de estranhamento pousou em sua face.

- Que aconteceu, Ichigo?

- Hm? – Ichigo piscou preocupado. – Não se lembra?

- Não... Por que... estou aqui? – a morena indagou, trazendo preocupação aos olhos âmbar de Ichigo.

- Hanatarou! – Ichigo chamou, ignorando a pergunta dela.

- E... – e num estalo, Rukia parecia se lembrar do que achava mais importante. – E o meu...! – e o dizer foi interrompido quando se erguendo de uma só vez, a morena sentiu a dor lancinante em suas costas.

Um gemido sofrido escapou de seus lábios e Ichigo, preocupado, amparou-a antes que o corpo da shinigami caísse para trás tamanha dor sentida.

- Baka! Não mandei se levantar! – ele ralhou.

Ichigo a ajudou a se deitar novamente, estalando a língua enquanto uma Rukia desesperada, com uma das mãos, segurou seu braço.

- Queriam tirar ele de mim, não é? Meu filho! Nosso... – e as lágrimas começaram a querer escapar de Rukia, tomada pelo pânico quando Ichigo segurou uma das maçãs de seu rosto.

- Calma, Rukia. Nosso filho está bem. Não se preocupe.

- Tem certeza? – ela perguntou, a mão soltando Ichigo e em seguida pousando sobre o ventre na tentativa de conferir.

- Eu tenho, sua boba. – Ichigo insistiu, beijando-lhe a fronte na tentativa de acalma-la. – A primeira coisa que fiz foi pedir para checarem isso.

- Quem fez isso? Já descobriram?

- Calma... – tornou a pedir. – Se ficar nervosa, aí sim que nosso filho não vai ficar bem. – relembrou, aquietando Rukia. – O Hanatarou está com a gente, cuidando de você.

Ela que tinha a respiração ofegante, tentava se acalmar enquanto Ichigo afagava os fios negros de seus cabelos. Cerrou os olhos novamente e então questionou.

- O que aconteceu, Ichigo? Por que estou aqui e assim? – indagou.

Ichigo mordiscou o lábio. Rukia não se lembrava. Será que havia sido o choque? Preocupou-se, mas se questionou se seria plausível e prudente contar-lhe agora. Contar que Inoue havia a atacado daquela forma. Talvez o escape que sua mente tivera fosse o melhor. Uma defesa para o que poderia acontecer de pior. Achou melhor poupa-la.

- Não pense nisso agora, Rukia. – Ichigo acariciou a mão da morena que parecia confusa. – Descansa, tá?

E sem cerimônias, Ichigo se curvou para beijar com ternura os lábios da pequena. Ah, que sensação maravilhosa. Aqueles lábios pequenos e suaves, tão quentes e tenros. Mesmo que em um selo suave, a paixão que era imposta no mais simples beijo era maravilhosa, indescritível. Sentiu-se revigorado apenas em beijar a mãe do seu futuro filho.

Rukia aproveitou o gesto. O beijo suave de Ichigo durou mais porque ela o intensificou. Apesar de não saber o que fazia ali, porque estava machucada, nada importava quando se entregava a ele.

Ao se esforçar, a única coisa que via era uma intensa escuridão. A lembrança da dor forte nas costas, a vontade de proteger seu filho. A cabeça doeu quando pensou naquilo. Ela gemeu baixinho, interrompendo o beijo.

- Rukia? – Ichigo perguntou, desfazendo o enlace ao se preocupar com a morena.

Ela levou a mão à cabeça, nitidamente zonza.

- Que aconteceu?

- Nada... – ela respondeu, mordendo o lábio. – Só... um pouco de dor de cabeça.

Ichigo se pôs ajoelhado novamente ao seu lado. Afagou a mãozinha e sorriu.

- Fique calma. – e beijou o dorso da mão da shinigami. – Vou buscar o Hanatarou, ok? – ele avisou. – Acho que ele não ouviu quando o chamei.

- Tudo bem. – Rukia sorriu.

- Se quiser, volte a dormir. – disse, ao se levantar. – Precisa de descanso.

Aquela frase de Ichigo deixou mais intrigada ainda a shinigami que retorceu o rosto. Ele estava escondendo algo? Sua expressão não foi notada por Ichigo que se apressou em sair.

Ao sair, fechando a porta atrás de si Ichigo se recostou. Estava atordoado com aquela amnésia de Rukia. E logo o pequeno Hanatarou chegou, ele que trazia consigo várias bandagens em mãos e se surpreendeu com a palidez de Ichigo.

- Que aconteceu, Ichigo-san? – o oficial do yonbantai questionou, preocupado.

- Hanatarou... – Ichigo que tinha a mão sobre o lábio inferior, pensativo, chamou. – Hanatarou, a Rukia não se lembra do que aconteceu! – explicou exasperado.

- Não se lembra? – Hanatarou piscou. – Mas especificamente do que aconteceu com ela ou de tudo?

- Não. Ela se lembra de tudo. – Ichigo balançou a cabeça, segurando o menor pelos ombros. – Ela não lembra que a Inoue a atacou! – o substituto parecia chocado. – Por quê? Ela está bem?

- Sim, não se preocupe, Ichigo-san. – Hanatarou tentou acalma-lo. – Ela deve estar em um período pós-trauma, é normal que não se lembre. Deve ter ficado em choque antes de perder a consciência. – explicou.

- De qualquer forma, veja se ela está realmente bem... – Ichigo comentou suspirando.

- Não se preocupe. É uma reação normal. Mas eu acho... – e levando uma mão no queixo, ele ponderou. – que é melhor não contarmos a verdade a Rukia-san. Você contou, Ichigo-san?

- Não. – o capitão negou. – Disse para ela se acalmar.

- Não conte de antemão. Ela pode acabar ficando nervosa e sabemos que a Rukia-san não pode passar por mais situações assim...

- Eu sei... – Ichigo suspirou, levando a mão a fronte. Estava exausto.

- Descanse também, Ichigo-san. Não descansa desde anteontem. – relembrou.

- É, eu sei.

- Vou examinar a Kuchiki-san. Como só tenho ordens para ficar aqui até ela despertar, creio que não será necessário pernoitar aqui. – ele avisou.

- Tudo bem. Agradeço mesmo, Hanatarou.

Os olhos perspicazes do pequeno notavam uma inquietude no substituto.

Ele podia tentar disfarçar, mas aquele olhar vago, aquela preocupação estampada no rosto. Algo a mais acontecia e Ichigo não estava querendo contar. O que ele tinha em mente que parecia perturba-lo tanto?

xxxx-xxxx

Naquele fim de tarde, o quincy andava sorrateiro pelo colégio.

Inoue havia saído antes da aula terminar e de forma muito suspeita, atraindo sua atenção. Decidiu segui-la.

Ela corria entre os corredores do colégio olhando para todos os cantos, dificultando Ishida que estava à espreita, mas ágil como era, no momento exato se ocultava da garota tão formosa.

Foi então que ele a viu adentrar um beco escuro, próximo à quadra de educação física. De lá ela não saiu e Ishida decidiu se colocar em um lugar em que fosse possível visualizar a menina que agora era cercada por cinco garotos membros de uma gang de arruaceiros do colégio. Viviam suspensos e ninguém se aproximava deles. Ninguém que não quisesse se meter em confusão. O peito apertou. O que fariam com ela?

Chegou a em um impulso pensar em ir atrás dela, mas foi quando ouviu:

- E não é que a gostosinha disse a verdade, mesmo? E aquela parte do acordo de eu passar a noite com você, hein? Também tá de pé?

O rosto do quincy corou ao ver o punk de cabelo em estilo moicano envolver o ombro de Inoue. Seu coração falhou várias batidas.

- Me... me mostrem logo o que tem, por favor.

Mesmo gaguejando, Inoue parecia firme. Então um deles abriu um estojo de veludo negro que formou uma bandeja com vários saquinhos de plástico com comprimidos dentro. Ela engoliu a seco vendo a variedade daquilo que estava prestes a comprar. Seu pé direito recuou um pouco, mas...

- Ora, ora, mas que princesinha linda... – um deles que tinha vários _piercings_ na orelha e no nariz se aproximou, assustando Inoue que se retraiu.

- Calma aí com a nossa cliente. – o outro com o cabelo ruivo arrepiado e que tinha um cigarro aceso entre os lábios ralhou, colocando o braço na frente para afasta-lo. – Depois da negociação feita, você pode fazer o que quiser.

Inoue tinha os olhos acinzentados um pouco temerosos, mas um empurrão nas suas costas a fez se focar de volta a bandeja de veludo. Ela caiu para frente, quase em cima do produto que lhe era oferecido. Foi só se inclinar que a mão de um dos vendedores enfiou a mão por debaixo da saia da garota, arrancando-lhe um grito.

- Saia! – ela ordenou, afastando-se e abraçando a si mesma.

Ishida estava em choque. Devia interferir, mas o que Inoue fazia ali? Precisava ver até onde isso chegaria, mas estava pronto. Um aperto corroía seu peito de uma forma lancinante ao vê-la sendo abusada daquela maneira.

- Então, mocinha, qual você quer? – o rapaz perguntou tirando o cigarro da boca e esbaforindo a fumaça no rosto da garota que tossiu.

- Eu... não sei. Não conheço. – e observou a oferta. – Preciso de um que tenha efeito rápido... E que não tenha sabor algum... não dê para notar.

- Ora, ora, então você quer um _Boa Noite Cinderela_, não é? – riu debochado.

Ela voltou a se retrair, tensa e ofendida com a audácia dele ao usar tal comentário. Mas a carapuça lhe servia muito bem.

Ishida estava em choque. Seus olhos azuis se arregalavam. Os lábios estavam secos. Ele empalideceu. Inoue estava comprando drogas com aquele grupo? Não era possível! Mas quais eram as intenções dela?

- Olha, devia ter avisado antes. – e meteu a mão em um dos bolsos da calça jeans puída que vestia. – Isso aqui é pra deixar bem doidão. – e ergueu a ela um outro saco com um pó branco como neve. – Vai apagar qualquer um rapidinho. Mas vê se não exagera. Tem gente que é fraca pra isso aqui e a viagem é sem volta.

Orihime ouviu atentamente a recomendação do rapaz, e estendendo a mão para pegar a droga, o rapaz a recolheu e com a outra mão segurou seu pulso com força, a puxando. A princesa gemeu, coagida.

- Me... solta... – ela pediu, incomodada com o aperto dele.

- E o pagamento? – ele fitou o corpo dela de cima a baixo. – Se não tiver grana, mocinha, não tem problema. O pagamento pode ser feito de várias formas... – ele disse com malícia ao molhar os lábios com a língua lasciva.

Ishida estava pronto para acabar com tudo aquilo. Estava a um passo de invadir a pequena 'festinha' quando...

- Não se preocupem. – ela protestou. – Eu tenho dinheiro!

E rápida, ela abriu a pequena bolsinha rosa em formato de coração e tirou dela todo o dinheiro que havia, provavelmente todas as economias que seus tios lhe davam para viver em Karakura. Ishida estava escandalizado com a cena.

- Ora, mas que princesa mais rica. Não quer levar alguma pra você também, não? – riu. – Quanto vai querer?

- Quanto preciso? – ela perguntou temerosa.

- Hmmm... depende. Tem quem caia com uma pitada... tem quem caia com um saco inteiro... Depende da pessoa.

"_O Kurosaki-kun é forte, no mínimo vou precisar de uns dois_", pensou.

- Pode me dar... dois desses. – ela cogitava um erro.

E num pacto maléfico, as mãos de Inoue e do delinquente trocaram a sentença de seu amado e o dinheiro que compraria seu amor... ou seu ódio.

_Continua..._


	29. Presságio

**N.A.:**_ Oie, pessoal! ^^ Eu fui esperta essa semana e escrevi o capítulo todo no fim de semana, apenas revisando na segunda, e foi a coisa mais sábia que eu fiz. Fiquei muito gripada esses dias, mal consegui mexer no pc! Mas está aí, mais um capítulo pronto. E nesse clima de prelúdio de algo que vai mudar tanto o rumo da fic, confesso que algumas partes foram escritas tremendo um pouco! HUAHUAHUA! XD Enfim, o amor prevalecerá, não é? Bem, quem sabe disso é Ichigo e Rukia depois das turbulências que vêm pra eles agora! ^^ Mais uma vez muito obrigada a todos que estão lendo e acompanhando, e aos que deixam reviews lindas e me motivam tanto e tanto a prosseguir com a fic! Muito obrigada, Mela-cham, JJDani, Mili Black, Nanda-chan, Dalila, Junin, Pamilla, Kynn-chan, Mjer Odindittor e ShihouinEveline (reapareceu, migaaa! *o*)! E agradeço muito ao meu noivo Jorge André que tem muita paciência revisando meus capítulos e a Mela-cham por ajudar tanto no desenvolvimento, horas de conversa sobre essa história louca que criei! Obrigada a todos por lerem e me motivarem a fazer algo que eu adoro que é escrever e manter essa história! ^^ Vamos ao capítulo?_

**xxxxx-xxxx**

**Entre o Amor e a Razão!**

**Capítulo 29: Presságio**

**xxxxx-xxxxx**

_- Nem que eu tenha que arrancar ele de dentro de você..._

E num sobressalto, Rukia abriu os olhos, assustada e logo deu de cara com o rapaz de cabelos laranja que a segurava pelos ombros e a impedia de se levantar do futon. Ele tinha o cenho franzido em preocupação.

- Ichi... go... – ela suspirou ofegante.

- Rukia? – ele afagou suavemente a pele da morena. – Está tudo bem?

Ela assentiu um pouco atordoada quando Ichigo a soltou. Observou o rapaz tirar uma toalha branca que estava mergulhada na bacia com água que estava sobre a mesa. Com cuidado, ele a torceu com firmeza antes de pousa-la em sua fronte, secando o suor que pingava no rosto da garota.

- Ichigo... – Rukia voltou a chamar, observando a fresta da porta que dava ao jardim de inverno que estava entreaberta. Já era noite. – Que horas são?

- Já passa das cinco da manhã. – Ichigo respondeu sem encara-la.

- Por que não está dormindo? – Rukia indagou.

- Porque estou preocupado com você. – o capitão respondeu direto.

Rukia sorriu com ternura. Ichigo parecia exausto. Duas olheiras enormes enfeitavam a parte inferior dos olhos castanhos, mas mesmo assim ele parecia obstinado a ficar ali a zelar por ela.

- Pode ir dormir, baka... – ela riu. – Estou bem.

- Não se preocupe comigo. – foi a vez de ele a fitar e sorrir.

- Ichigo... – Rukia ficou pensativa. – O que aconteceu comigo?

- Nada de importante, baka. – Ichigo suspirou pesado. – Estávamos em uma missão e um hollow pegou você, só isso.

- Um... hollow... – Rukia tentava captar aquilo.

Por mais que tentasse se lembrar, nada além daquela voz ela conseguia lembrar. Apenas a escuridão. Aquela dor lancinante nas costas... E escuro. Tudo estava escuro. E lembrava-se de num último instante ter chamado Ichigo. Sentido Ichigo se aproximar. Foi quando aquela escuridão cessou.

- Ele queria meu filho? – ela perguntou.

- Baka. – Ichigo deu de ombros. – É claro que não. Como é que um hollow vai saber do nosso filho? – ele riu, dando-lhe um soquinho de leve na fronte Sentia-se mal, mas Ichigo não tinha saída. Mentir era o melhor para proteger Rukia que já havia sido tão ferida. Beirava ao sufocamento aquela sensação de estar enganando a morena.

.– Está com fome? – ele desconversou.

- Ah... um pouco... – ruborizada ela assentiu.

- Preparei um cozido para você. Vou trazer.

O rapaz ia se levantando quando a mão da shinigami segurou seu pulso. Mesmo sem firmeza, foi o suficiente para pará-lo. Ichigo piscou desentendido quando se voltou à garota que agora estava sentada ao futon.

- Fica comigo... – ela pediu sem jeito.

- Só vou buscar comida para você, baka. – ele riu, afagando os cabelos negros.

- Mas... – e desviou o olhar timidamente. – não quero que vá. Estou... com medo.

- Medo? – o rapaz retorceu os lábios confuso. – Medo de quê, Rukia?

Ichigo ficou mais confuso quando sentiu o tremular dos dedinhos que seguravam seu pulso. Sem hesitar mais, abraçou a pequena de um jeito acalentador.

- Não tenha medo. Ninguém vai fazer nada a você. – e beijou com carinho os fios repicados do topo da cabeça. - Só vou até a cozinha...

- Não! – ela protestou. – Você... não estava comigo quando vieram tirar... ele de mim...

Ichigo, que tinha a cabeça apoiada no ombro da menina, ficou feliz em não ter que encara-la naquele momento. Não estava lá quando ela mais precisava. E mesmo que não houvesse clara lembrança do que sofrera, sua ausência era algo que havia ficado marcado.

Sentiu-se fraco, incapaz de proteger a amada.

Ah, como queria lacra-la em uma redoma de cristal, tão forte que jamais alguém poderia ousar ferir sua pequena. Nem um grão de poeira macularia aquela pele tão branca e perfeita que agora era manchada pela inveja e ódio de Inoue em forma de um horrível hematoma em seu rosto.

- Rukia...

Ichigo a chamou, afastando-se sem desfazer o enlace. E Rukia notou os olhos marejados do rapaz. Os orbes de tom âmbar eram embebidos por lágrimas que ele continha. Ela chegou a entreabrir os lábios para dizer algo, mas dois dedos de Ichigo a impediram, tocando-nos.

- Me desculpa por ser tão fraco, Rukia?

E aquela pergunta soava mais como uma súplica a garota que ficou atordoada apenas em vê-lo ameaçar chorar. Ele parecia tão... angustiado.

- Eu... não consegui te proteger! – explicou quando encarou o olhar confuso dela.

- Ichigo... você... – ela não sabia o que dizer, balbuciando palavras sem sentido. – Não...

- Rukia! – e a tomara novamente em um abraço firme. – Eu juro que não vou deixar que nada aconteça com você! E com nosso filho também! Eu prometo que... eu vou protegê-los, tá?

Ela sentia o corpo do rapaz espasmar entre um soluço e outro. A voz rouca estava tremida e saia falhada, o único som naquela noite além dos grilos que haviam do lado de fora. Rukia se sentiu aflita ao vê-lo assim. Apenas o abraçou com carinho, mergulhando a mão naqueles fios alaranjados tentando lhe trazer um afago que o confortasse.

- Ichigo... não sei o que faria sem você...

A voz quase sussurrada sibilou com perfeição no ouvido do jovem que sorriu satisfeito. Cerrou os olhos e abraçou com mais carinho a pequena, colocando-a em seu colo.

Eles estavam com os rostos colados. Azuis e castanhos grudados sem vacilar. E de forma instintiva, seus lábios procuraram os dela. A respiração alheia sentida tão próxima, o ar quente que a boca do substituto deixava escapar antes de encobrir a de Rukia. As mãos masculinas logo começaram a dançar pela cintura da morena que fincava as unhas nas costas de Ichigo em cada onda de prazer que as carícias dele lhe proporcionavam.

Ichigo simplesmente não resistia a ela. Rukia era maravilhosa. A mão já ia deslizando pelas pernas bem torneadas da shinigami, adentrando o shitagi e chegando a regiões mais intimas quando se conteve. Parou e no meio de um riso, encostando a fronte com a da morena que mantinha um sorriso no rosto, voltou a abraça-la.

- Você me deixa louco... – ele riu divertido. – Se não me seguro, já _tava_ com você aí... – e apontou o futon.

- E por que se segurou? – Rukia riu, os olhos cerrados enquanto a fronte estava colada na dele.

- Sua atrevida... – zombou. – Não vou fazer isso com você machucada. – relembrou. – E também... – e a mão masculina pousou com carinho sobre o ventre da amada. – temos outras preocupações agora.

- É verdade.

Ela assentiu, encobrindo a mão do futuro marido, afagando juntos o filho. E parecendo respondê-los, aquele mexer que Ichigo já havia sentido se repetiu sob as mãos dos dois. Ichigo sorriu para uma Rukia atônita com aquilo.

- O que foi isso, Ichigo? – ela perguntou confusa e boquiaberta.

- Ué, baka. Ele também quer falar com a gente... – Ichigo sorriu, afagando a barriga da mulher amada. Parecia já acostumado aquilo.

- Eu... não tinha sentido antes... – ela comentou, emocionada enquanto levava uma mão aos lábios. – É... maravilhoso!

- Eu sei, baka. – e voltou a beija-la. – Eu já tinha sentido... quando você estava dormindo.

Ichigo encarou Rukia que admirava o ventre, totalmente alheia ao que acontecia ao seu redor. Um sorriso maravilhoso emoldurava aquele rosto alvo. Algo maravilhoso existia em volta dela, talvez a maternidade, algo que a fazia ficar ainda mais linda. Viu com gosto encobrir sua mão e afagar a pequena vida que havia ali dentro, trocando um sorriso cumplice com o pai do seu filho.

Ichigo sentiu medo.

Que seria dele agora se Rukia houvesse perdido aquela criança que já amavam tanto? Já era tão querido. Não permitiria jamais que fizessem mal a ela, muito menos a ele. Sentiu-se mais uma vez culpado. O remorso lhe corroía. 'SE'... Aquela palavra doía tanto... Uma possibilidade que queria esquecer.

Desanuviou a mente. Não podia se prender ao que havia passado. Aproveitaria ao máximo aquele momento com Rukia. Algo tão especial. Algo que só pertencia aos dois. A vida que eles haviam gerado.

xxxx-xxxx

- Vamos agora à explicação dos exercícios que passei. Todos fizeram as 427 expressões que foram passadas pra casa? – perguntava Ochi-sensei, animada como sempre.

Seguindo de forma lenta e dolorosa, a aula de matemática era assistida pela turma completa, exceto pelos dois lugares vagos, aqueles que pertenciam a Ichigo e Rukia.

E para a surpresa de qualquer um que visse, o único que não prestava atenção na aula revisória para a prova do dia seguinte era certo rapaz esguio de cabelos divididos em duas mechas, uma em cada lado do rosto e que usava um par de óculos de armação fina. Ele escrevia algo no caderno que não condizia com as fórmulas e expressões que adornavam o quadro-negro.

Fitou seu alvo. Ela estava distraída, na posição contrária a ele. Nem sinal de se virar para encará-lo.

Estalou a língua. Tinha de ousar.

E arrancando do caderno apenas aquele pedacinho escrito na parte inferior da folha, ele o amassou e fez uma bolinha. Perspicaz, esperou quando a professora se virou para trás e arremessou em um golpe certeiro o centro da mesa de certa morena que parecia mais dormindo do que a prestar atenção na aula.

Ficou a observar, mesmo que disfarçadamente, quando voltou a se posicionar de frente para o quadro, cruzando os dedos diante do rosto. Os cotovelos apoiados à carteira enquanto ele simulava prestar atenção à lição.

A morena se surpreendeu, vendo o que chegara a acertar seu braço que usava de apoio para a cabeça que quase caia de tanto sono. Piscou avidamente, sem entender o que acontecia como se acabasse de despertar de um sonho. Mas oras, estava mesmo dormindo.

Então quando foi abrir a pequena bolinha, algo lhe chamou a atenção.

- Sensei! – o quincy se levantou. – Poderia repassar a parte em que... – e passando os olhos pelo caderno, ele apontou o quadro. – elevou à raiz quadrada a expressão em que somou o valor de multiplicado por 3.87?

Tatsuki observou o quincy que parecia ser o mais adentro da matéria na qual a maioria que prestava atenção nem entendera do que ele estava falando. Aquilo realmente acontecia?

- Ah, Ishida-kun. Ainda bem que me lembrou dessa multiplicação! – a professora riu sem jeito. – Eu nem a fiz! – riu divertida, envergonhada.

- Não se preocupe, - e lançou um olhar cumplice para a morena e fitou o papel em sua mão, piscando um olho. – sensei.

O quincy voltar a se sentar. Era nítida a intenção dele aos olhos de Tatsuki. Ele era um gênio, ela sabia. Ele podia não ter visto meia aula, mas saberia tudo que havia sido dito nela. A pergunta fora apenas um álibi para que chamasse sua atenção e lhe indicasse ser o remetente de tal bilhete.

A morena, então, apertou o papel entre as mãos. Fitou Orihime que parecia aflita para a hora do intervalo chegar e, com um mau pressentimento, desembrulhou o pequeno bilhete.

'Preciso falar com você. É urgente. É sobre _ela – Ishida _.'

Ishida não tirara os olhos de cima da menina que, ao terminar de ler, apoiou o papel sobre a mesa e começou a escrever. Ela parecia tensa.

'_Não posso hoje. Ela vai... ' _E chegando ao final da frase, uma sombra se projetou sobre a carteira. Tatsuki ergueu o rosto, nervosa, quando viu a professora ao seu lado. Com os livros abertos em mãos, ela ajeitou os óculos, furiosa.

- Arisawa! Essa é a matéria?

E sem pensar duas vezes, a mulher pegara o papel da mesa. A morena ainda tentou recuperá-lo, mas já era tarde demais. Tremeu e trocara olhares com o quincy.

- Ora, ora. Cartinhas de amor no meio da aula, é isso mesmo, Ishida-kun? – a mulher balançou o papel no alto ao fitar o rapaz que corou violentamente.

O comentário divertido da professora os deixou constrangidos, mas atraiu risadas de quase todos na sala.

- O quê? O Ishida está com a Arisawa-san? – Keigo exclamou, colocando-se de pé na carteira. – Não acredito! Só eu não consigo ninguém aqui! – choramingou.

- Por que será? – Mizuiro na carteira da frente lamentou envergonhado com o ataque do amigo.

- Bem, eu sou louca para que se relacionem, façam sexo e criem polêmica nessa escola chata. – a professora assumiu. – Porém, as regras são claras. Ishida-san e Arisawa-san, por favor, retirem-se da sala.

- Hai, sensei.

Os dois imediatamente se levantaram, os rostos ardendo envergonhados.

Inoue, desentendida, estranhou aquela situação. Então era verdade... Suspirou pensativa enquanto os assistia sair e Ishida evitava encara-la. Sua amiga estava namorando seu namorado...

Saindo da sala, Tatsuki se agachou apoiando-se a parede do corredor. Ishida estava mais que envergonhado.

- Arisawa-san, me desculpe. – ele pediu, corado.

- Não se preocupe. – ela balançou a mão. – Não ligo pro que falam de mim mesmo...

E vendo a garota indiferente, Ishida se agachou ao lado dela.

- Arisawa-san! Preciso te dizer algo muito sério. Preciso que cheque para mim. – ele pediu.

- Hm? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Ishida, se é quanto a Inoue...

- Eu a vi comprando drogas. – interrompeu.

Tatsuki ficou em choque. Os lábios entreabertos se contorceram até em um sorriso quando ouvira aquilo.

- Está louco, Ishida? A Orihime jamais usaria isso... E aonde ela conseguiria isso?

- Arisawa-san! Eu a vi com aquela gang do terceiro ano. Vai sair com ela hoje, não é? Eu ouvi vocês conversando mais cedo... – e ajeitou os óculos, explicando.

- Ishida... O que... Isso não faz sentido!

- Veja a mochila dela! – Ishida a segurou pelos ombros. – Deve estar lá! – ele parecia desesperado.

- Você está louco! – Tatsuki protestou, arrancando as mãos do rapaz de si. – Ela nunca... ia se envolver com isso!

Ishida viu Arisawa se retrair. Estava atordoada só com a ideia de que a amiga estaria envolvida com drogas. Ele insistiu, colocando a mão sobre o ombro dela.

- Arisawa-san... só você pode... ajudar a Inoue-san... – ele suspirou pesadamente.

Tatsuki estalou a língua. Estava frustrada.

- Ishida... Isso não é verdade. – a morena balançou a cabeça, parecendo querer assumir sua ideia.

- Por favor...

E aproximando-se da morena, os castanhos amendoados dela se chocaram com os azuis dele. Ela estava tão frágil. Ishida se penalizou. Não devia tê-la envolvido naquilo...

Ela era tão... frágil.

Os rostos foram se aproximando. A mão do quincy deslizou do ombro até o pescoço e chegou até o rosto suave que a morena tinha. Afagou de mão cheia aquela pele aveludada. Tatsuki era linda. Uma garota que tinha tanta sensibilidade... Tanta força, mas que por dentro, era tão frágil. Frágil como... Orihime.

E os lábios se tocaram sutilmente. Ele sentiu a maciez que já tinha provado uma vez. A mão que estava no rosto correu para a nuca, afundando nos fios curtos negros. Ela se entregara.

Os braços passaram em volta do corpo masculino e esguio de Ishida que pediu permissão com mais carícias para invadir os lábios da amada. A língua quente provou cada detalhe do sabor da morena, mas os risos de algumas garotas que passavam pelo corredor os fizeram se repelir, envergonhados.

- Me desculpe, Arisawa-san! – o quincy pediu, sem encara-la, ofegante.

- Na... não foi nada.

xxxxx-xxxx

- Então foi isso que aconteceu?

A voz gélida de Byakuya perguntou enquanto ele mantinha o queixo apoiado no dorso da mão direita. O cotovelo de modo desleixado apoiado na mesa enquanto ele se recostava na cadeira de sua mesa. Diante dele estava o capitão do Gobantai, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Exato. Ishida confirmou. – o substituto assentiu.

- Entendo. – e os olhos acinzentados fitaram a zanpakutou de Rukia apoiada à parede próxima. – Leve a zanpakutou de Rukia. – ordenou, seguido de um assentir suave de Ichigo. – Aliás, como ela está?

- Bem... – Ichigo desviou o olhar, trazendo uma expressão de estranhamento ao nobre.

- Que aconteceu? – Byakuya interrompeu, vendo que ele se comediria.

- A Rukia está com uma amnésia... temporária...

E o choque foi estampado no rosto alvo do capitão que chegou a se reerguer em um impulso.

- Como?

- Pode ficar calmo, Byakuya. – Ichigo, que se mantinha sentado, ergueu uma mão, tentando acalma-lo. – A Rukia está bem. Ela se lembra de tudo. Só não se lembra do que... a Inoue fez.

- Entendo. Deve ter sido um choque muito grande para ela... – o nobre suspirou, voltando a se sentar.

- Ela esta bem confusa. Menti dizendo que tinha sido atacada por um hollow. – explicou. – Hanatarou recomendou que não a contasse a verdade para não abalar a Rukia, já que ela está...

Ichigo se sentiu zonzo quando se interrompeu. Os olhos de Byakuya o encaravam a procura da continuação da sua fala. Que deslize terrível cometera. Engoliu a seco, quase se engasgando, quando retomou a fala.

- Tão ferida... e... bem, não seria bom para a saúde dela.

- Hm... – Byakuya estranho o empalidecer repentino de Ichigo. – Sente-se bem?

- Ah, sim! – e agitou as mãos, piorando a situação, realmente atípica. – Não se preocupe. É que... bem, estou um pouco exausto. Fiquei cuidando da Rukia a noite toda e...

- Não precisa se explicar. – interrompeu com um riso que tentou esconder. Ele parecia tão atrapalhado.

- Mas então, também queria falar algo comigo, não é? – perguntou Ichigo, cruzando os braços e com uma expressão curiosa.

- Sim... – e pigarreando, Byakuya o encarou com firmeza. – Kurosaki Ichigo. Quero agradecer pelo que tem feito a Rukia. Ela tem... se tornado uma shinigami excepcional graças a você.

- Na... não... – Ichigo corou. – Não fiz nada. A Rukia sempre foi... incrível. Tanto que me salvou e salvou minha família. – ele explicou o óbvio e de total conhecimento do nobre, mas estava tão sem graça que parecia novidade. – Ela sempre foi ótima. Apenas a coloquei em um posto em que tivesse mais evidência suas ações...

- De qualquer forma, está sempre a protegendo. Sempre cuidando dela. Não é a relação normal entre um capitão e um tenente. – Byakuya ressaltou.

Ichigo mais uma vez engoliu o nada. Chegou a doer. Aonde Byakuya queria chegar?

- É que... Rukia e eu, antes de termos essa posição, somos muito... amigos... – e sorriu timidamente, a mão suavemente apertando a outra em seu colo. – Temos uma amizade muito especial! E se não fosse ela, dificilmente eu sequer saberia o que é a Soul Society e...

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

E interrompendo mais uma vez, Ichigo sentiu o chão começar a ruir sob suas sandálias.

- Pela aproximação que há entre vocês, gostaria de solicitar que você e a Ruk...

- COM LICENÇA!

E aquela voz interrompera a fala de Byakuya que olhou por cima de Ichigo que permanecia boquiaberto. O nobre diria... o que estava pensando? Nem mesmo olhou para trás para encarar o tenente ruivo que adentrava trazendo consigo duas enormes caixas acompanhado do loiro responsável do sanbantai, Kira Izuru.

- Taichou, acho que já trouxe tudo meu que faltava! – anunciou.

Se Renji queria saber se tinha incomodado Byakuya com sua interrupção, o cenho franzido do nobre era a resposta. O rapaz de cabelos laranja ainda estava atônito ao pensar na pergunta incompleta de Byakuya. Seus olhos vagavam perdidos.

"_Ele ia pedir para a Rukia... e eu..."_

E os pensamentos de Ichigo foram cortados quando Renji chegou pela lateral e se apoiou no ombro do amigo, chamando sua atenção.

- Tá de bobeira aí, Ichigo? – ele riu, divertido.

- Re... Renji... – Ichigo gaguejou ainda perturbado.

- Que cara é essa? Viu algum fantasma? – e esmurrou de leve o braço do capitão.

- Boa tarde, Kurosaki-taichou. Kuchiki-taichou. – o loiro se curvou tentando sorrir, apesar de medroso, receoso por interromper a reunião de dois capitães.

- Boa tarde, Kira... – Ichigo respondeu. Estava devaneando ainda.

E um pigarrear interrompera a conversa.

- Posso saber que algazarra é essa? – o nobre questionou nitidamente irritado.

- Ah, vim trazer de volta minhas coisas. – Renji se adiantou e cruzou os braços. – Não devia ter jogado no depósito de lixo do Rokubantai, taichou! – ralhou.

Byakuya permaneceu indiferente à reclamação do ruivo, voltando sua atenção ao capitão.

- Bem, por favor, continue cuidando da Rukia. E qualquer coisa, se precisar aumentar a segurança dela, me avise.

E parecendo naufragar em um mar de frustração por Byakuya não prosseguir o que estava dizendo, Ichigo assentiu.

- S... Sim... – respondeu.

E talvez aquela pergunta fosse vagar para sempre...

Ficaria na memória de Ichigo enquanto a verdade não fosse revelada a Byakuya.

Talvez tivesse sido uma oportunidade que não mais teria. A última chance.

xxxx-xxxx

Em uma lanchonete próxima a escola, Orihime, acompanhada de Tatsuki, conversava animada em uma das mesas.

A morena observava à amiga, que abocanhava um enorme hambúrguer com toda a vontade do mundo. Devorou metade dele em uma só mordida, fazendo as bochechas inflarem com tanta comida, mais do que a boca dela comportava. Tatsuki se assustou, um pouco tímida quando viu alguns rapazes que passavam rirem da menina tão bela que deixava migalhas caírem para fora da boca enquanto falava com a amiga.

- Ent... Ta...ki-chan, já ... z o ...balh... de ...tes? – ela perguntou em um idioma difícil de compreender no meio de uma mordida e outra.

- O que disse, Orihime? – a morena arqueou uma sobrancelha, esgueirando-se pela superfície bege da mesa tentando se aproximar e ouvir o que ela queria dizer.

Orihime ergueu uma mão e pediu para a amiga esperar. Depois de várias mastigadas, ela engoliu o conteúdo de sua boca e então, suspirando, levando uma mão ao peito, debruçou-se sobre a mesa e falou:

- Perguntei se já fez o trabalho de artes! – ela reafirmou, quase gritando. – Está surda, Tatsuki-chan? – riu divertida.

- Não, Orihime, é que... – Arisawa estalou a língua, cerrando os olhos quando se recostou ao estofado que havia na cadeira. – não dá pra entender com você falando com a boca cheia! – coçou a cabeça, sem graça em apontar a atitude da amiga.

- Ah, tudo bem! – Inoue riu, corando. – Mas diga, fez? Acho que vou ser reprovada... – comentou preocupada.

- Eu já fiz sim. – respondeu Tatsuki antes de levar o canudo do copo de refrigerante até os lábios. – Por que acha que vai ser reprovada? – perguntou, pausando para beber.

- Ah... – ela suspirou, recostando-se a cadeira. Inoue parecia desanimada. – Mal tenho ido às aulas...

- Eu sei... – a morena lançou um olhar triste e fitou as mãozinhas de Orihime apertarem o hambúrguer em suas mãos com sutileza, mas nada imperceptível. A angústia era notada em seu menor gesto. – Diferente da Orihime que eu conheci que era a melhor aluna da classe.

As palavras de Tatsuki machucaram Inoue. Não porque ela tivesse lhe ofendido. Não, não era uma ofensa. O que lhe feria era a pura verdade. Fazia tempo que não era aquela aluna exemplar, aquela boa amiga... Tanto tempo que não era o que gostava tanto de ser...

Ela baixou os olhos, tentando desviar dos castanhos da amiga. E como num reflexo, Tatsuki repetiu a ação, mas ao invés de focar o chão como Inoue, voltou sua atenção a janela. Havia muita gente nas ruas que pareciam apressadas a correr, pois uma forte ventania acompanhada de nuvens carregadas anunciava uma chuva forte.

- Parece que vai cair um temporal, né? – a Arisawa perguntou, apoiando os cotovelos à mesa. Agora tentando desconversar o que parecia ter atingido a amiga.

- Tatsuki-chan... – Inoue chamou, fazendo a morena a encarar. – Vou ao banheiro rapidinho, tá? – e rapidamente levantou-se da mesa, afastando a cadeira para se retirar. Ela parecia tão melancólica.

- Eu vou com você! – a morena sorriu, levantando-se também.

- Não! – a garota protestou, quase que com um berro de tão elevado que seu tom foi.

Tatsuki se retraiu um tanto quanto assustada com o impedimento da amiga. Não era tão normal e divertido amigas irem ao banheiro juntas? Sempre faziam aquilo...

- É que... – Inoue riu um pouco forçadamente. Viu que havia assustado a amiga. – quem vai cuidar das nossas mochilas enquanto estivermos lá, não é?

Arisawa sabia que não era por causa disso que Inoue queria ir só, mas mesmo assim, não tinha saída a não ser acatar a decisão da amiga. Deu de ombros, assentindo um pouco sem graça ainda pelo berro que havia recebido de Inoue, mas não fez nada mais que se colocar de volta em seu lugar e beber de seu refrigerante.

- Com licença.

A garota saiu graciosamente. Era belíssima e atraia a atenção por onde passava. Tatsuki riu ao ver quantos garotos caiam aos pés dela só de vê-la. E mesmo assim, por que menina tão linda e especial era tão infeliz? Por que aquele olhar triste?

Será que apenas Ichigo realmente lhe importava?

E então as palavras de Ishida surgiram em sua mente como se o quincy, ali em seu ombro, aparecesse e sussurrasse em seu ouvido.

"_- Eu a vi comprando drogas._"

Arisawa tremeu dos pés a cabeça, mas os olhos castanhos não hesitaram em fitar a pasta da garota. Será que ele estava certo? Sentia-se podre em desconfiar da amiga! Podia ser amiga de Ishida, mas sua relação nem aos pés da que havia com Orihime chegava... Mas será que ela estava em risco? Envolvida em coisas ilícitas?

"_- Veja a mochila dela! – Ishida a segurou pelos ombros. – Deve estar lá! – ele parecia desesperado. - Arisawa-san... só você pode... ajudar a Inoue-san... – ele suspirou pesadamente_."

Arisawa levou os ombros à mesa e a cabeça as mãos, se afundando no desespero entre o conselho dado por Ishida que parecia tão correto e a lealdade para com Orihime.

"_É melhor eu me machucar com a verdade... do que insistir na mentira e ver a Orihime se ferir..._" ela pensou, alegando aquilo a si própria como sua motivação.

E não hesitou mais. Levantou-se e foi até a pasta que estava na cadeira ao lado da que Inoue estava sentada. Sentou-se com a pasta no colo, olhando para os lados e na direção que a amiga fora, temendo ser pega. Então puxou o zíper que tinha pendurado um chaveiro com um gatinho da sorte. Abriu a bolsa e afundou a mão. Por mais ágeis que tentavam ser a procurar algo suspeito, as mãos tremiam, deixando ela confusa e tensa. Revirou e nada. Não encontrou nada.

Por ultimo, esgarçou a bolsa e observou tudo que havia dentro dela. Nada.

O fundo preto estava um pouco sujo por um pó branco. Aquilo fez Tatsuki franzir o cenho. Mas procurando melhor, viu que ali também estava o estojo de maquiagem da amiga. Com certeza era um blush ou sombra para os olhos. Suspirou aliviada e se sentindo nojenta por ter feito aquilo.

Rapidamente fechou tudo e depositou no mesmo lugar. Já ia voltando a sua devida cadeira quando...

- Tatsuki-chan!

A morena gelou dos pés a cabeça. Virou-se para trás e viu a menina sorridente.

- Foi a algum lugar? – ela perguntou ingenuamente.

- Anh? – Arisawa piscou. Não tinha sido vista? – Ah, eu fui... – e encarou a mesa, de onde tirou dois sachês de mostarda e ketchup, um de cada. – fui pegar esses molhos para nós!

E um sorriso falso cruzou seus lábios e corroeu sua alma. Era falsa. Era mentirosa. Havia suspeitado da amiga, revirado seus pertences... E se lembrar de que havia beijado Uryuu mais cedo no colégio... Sentiu-se a pior pessoa do mundo.

Orihime não entendeu quando viu os lábios da morena se contorcerem e o rosto tão belo ser preenchido com tanta angústia. Os olhos acinzentados piscaram confusos mais ainda quando Tatsuki se lançou, envolvendo-a em seus braços em um aperto firme.

- Me desculpe, Orihime! – ela pediu.

- Ta... Tatsuki-chan? – a garota gaguejou, correspondendo o abraço um tanto quanto atordoada com a atitude tão inesperada. – Que aconteceu?

- Nada... – e as lágrimas da morena respingaram na blusa branca da amiga. – Me desculpa, Orihime. – ela pediu, afastando-se. – Por favor... Vou tentar ser uma amiga melhor, ok?

Elas se encararam próximas. Orihime se sentiu culpada e perturbada ao ver a expressão tão entristecida da amiga que chorava. Ao se afastar, a princesa segurou as mãos da amiga e as levou até ao peito.

- Tatsuki-chan! Você... está falando isso... – e sorriu. – por causa do Ishida-kun?

Tatsuki sentiu o coração falhar uma batida. Mais pelo sorriso que a amiga esboçou do que pela revelação de estar magoada por causa do beijo com Ishida naquele dia em que presenciara. Mesmo que sorrisse, se ela assumia que estava pedindo desculpas pelo ocorrido com o quincy, era porque considerava um motivo para que fosse perdoada.

- Si... sim... – ela não tinha saída a não ser assentir.

- Não se preocupe! – Inoue afirmou abrindo um largo sorriso. – Eu não gosto do Ishida-kun! Pelo contrário, eu acho... muito bom que você esteja namorando ele!

- Namorando? – ela corou assustada. – Não... eu!

- Tatsuki-chan, não tem que me esconder. – a menina balançou a cabeça, sem tirar aquela expressão compreensiva e sorridente dos lábios. – Ishida-kun merece você!

E terminou abraçando a amiga, deixando-a mais confusa que nunca.

Ela não precisava mais do Ishida-kun... Ela teria o seu Kurosaki-kun. Em breve.

xxxx-xxxx

Ichigo estava inquieto.

Não conseguira fazer muita coisa naquele dia a não ser visitar Byakuya e inventar uma desculpa muito esfarrapada para não ir até ao comandante, que exigia que ele depusesse sobre o ocorrido com sua tenente. Teria que culpar Inoue...

Inoue...

Era ela que não deixava sua mente em paz.

Estava perturbado. Precisava ir até ela. Precisava tirar aquela história a limpo. Joga-la contra a parede, fazer algo. Nem que fosse exigir que pedisse desculpas a Rukia, mas sua real vontade era chegar lá para arrancar os cabelos dela de tanta raiva que tinha. Mas precisava ser prudente. Mas não fazer nada, ver Rukia totalmente alheia ao que acontecera e ter consciência de quem a ferira e não fazer nada lhe angustiava. Não a protegia e nem fora defendê-la perante sua algoz.

Estava inquieto. Não sabia se aquela louca poderia aparecer lá e voltar a fazer algo contra ela.

Cruzando a porta, parou estático.

Esperava encontrar Rukia ainda deitada e descansando, mas para sua surpresa lá estava a morena com as duas agulhas em mãos com lã rosa que já havia cozido o suficiente para identificar uma blusinha.

- Rukia? – jovem se apoiou ao batente, piscando confuso.

- Ichigo? – a morena se virou, sorrindo com gosto ao amado. – Que houve? – ela piscou estranhando a expressão séria dele.

A surpresa logo se dissolveu em alegria quando a viu ali bem e sorridente. Estava preocupado.

- Pensei que ainda estivesse descansando... – ele comentou ao se aproximar.

- Não, já estou bem! – sorriu. – Hanatarou veio aqui e terminou de me curar. – e mostrou o rosto já sem marcas.

Ichigo se sentou ao lado da morena, afastando as lãs no sofá para lhe dar espaço.

Sem cerimônias, tocou o rosto já impecável tão alvo.

- Que bom! – Ichigo sorriu. – E o que está fazendo? – apontou o trabalho nas mãos dela.

- Ah, mais roupinhas! – respondeu. – Não sei o que aconteceu, mas aquelas que eu tinha feito... parece que sumiram...

Não haviam sumido... Ichigo havia escondido a lã desfeita e arrebentada que havia encontrado no chão. Sabia muito bem quem havia destruído aquilo que Rukia fazia com tanto carinho para o filho deles. Doeu o peito, mas ele tinha que se conter. Segurou uma das maçãs do rosto dela e beijou com ternura os lábios.

- Acho que você guardou em algum lugar e não achou, né?

- Não. Procurei em todos os lugares! – explicou. – Não achei nada.

- Sei... – ele engoliu seco, desviando os olhos âmbar. – Depois eu te ajudo a procurar, tá?

- Tá... – Rukia sorriu recebendo o afago de seu amado.

- E essa roupinha? Rosa? Mas você não reclamou quando comprei o vestido? – ele riu maroto enquanto cruzava os braços, fingindo estar irritado.

- Ora, não sabemos se é menino ou menina! – corou. – Temos que fazer para os dois! – explicou enquanto tirava algo da bolsa com lã. – Olha!

Ichigo riu ao ver os botões pequenos em formatos de cabecinhas de chappy.

- Gostou? – os olhos azuis dela brilhavam ao ver o mimo.

- São muito lindos! Vai ficar mais lindo ainda nela... – e sutilmente ele tirou as agulhas das mãos de Rukia, pousando-as sobre o braço do sofá, abraçando-a. – ou nele, não é?

Rukia sorriu, sentindo-se abraçada por trás por Ichigo. Ele afagou com ternura o ventre da amada. E uma dúvida cruzou sua mente. Ela não tinha pensado naquilo ainda.

- Ichigo... Qual nome você quer dar a ele?

- Hm? – o substituto piscou, surpreso com a pergunta. – Ah, isso quem faz não são as mães?

- Deixa de ser bobo! – ela notara que ele tentava escapulir da pergunta. – Me diz, que nome?

- Mas não sabemos se é menino ou menina, como você mesma disse! – explicou.

- Então temos que escolher um nome... – e se recostou melhor no peito de Ichigo. – para menino e outro para menina.

- Dois nomes? – Ichigo soltou um dos braços da morena para coçar a nuca, confuso. – É difícil! Não podemos chama-lo só de bebê por enquanto? Ainda falta mais de cinco meses, não é?

- Baka! – a baixinha xingou, cotovelando o estômago de Ichigo que gemeu baixinho, massageando o local. – Temos que chama-lo por um nome...

- O Hanatarou disse que já podemos saber se é menino ou menina! Então quando fizermos isso, nós damos o nome, ok? – ele perguntou, voltando a afaga-la em seus braços.

- Não! Não quero saber até ele nascer! – protestou.

- O quê? – Ichigo exclamou, irritado. – Está louca? Eu quero saber o que é!

- Não! Eu não vou saber! – a shinigami disse decidida.

- Rukia! Não vou passar esse tempo todo sem saber! – brigou.

- Pois vai ficar sem saber!

Ichigo suspirou. Ela era teimosa mesmo, não havia como protestar.

- Você prefere o quê...? – Rukia interrompeu o silêncio desagradável que se formara.

- Eu? – Ichigo perguntou.

- Não, idiota! A parede! – a morena ralhou como de costume, fazendo uma veia ser exposta na fronte do jovem que estalou a língua, irritado.

- Bem... não prefiro nada.

- Como assim? – Rukia piscou.

- É. Se for menina ou menino, não me importo. Apenas quero que nasça saudável... É a única coisa que realmente me importa...

Rukia sentia sinceridade nas palavras dele e aquilo a emocionou. Afagou os braços que a envolvia, recostando a cabeça no peito do jovem. Ele pôde ver um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios dela.

- Se for menina... – ela começou. – será Misaki.

- Misaki? – Ichigo perguntou confuso. – Por que Misaki?

- Porque lembra um nome especial... – Rukia respondeu. – Mesmo que eu não tenha a conhecido...

Ichigo sentiu o coração apertar quando notou o que ela queria dizer. Beijou com ternura o topo da cabeça da garota. Ela conseguia capturar o mais singelo sentimento dele. Foi a vez dele se emocionar.

- Obrigado, Rukia... – ele sorriu, apoiando o queixo a cabeça da pequena. – E se for menino...

- Tem alguma sugestão? – Rukia tentou se virar para encara-lo, animada.

- Ah, contanto que não seja Byakuya ou Isshin... – ele avisou.

- Baka! – Rukia ralhou. – Byakuya é um nome lindo. – e a expressão severa mudou para um sorriso quando pensou no bebê em seus braços. – Eu pensava em... – e recostou-se ao peito novamente. – Ginrei.

- Ginrei? – Ichigo perguntou. – Mas que nome feio! Nome de velho! – ralhou, tomando um novo soco da baixinha.

- É nome do avô do nii-sama! – Rukia vociferou explicando.

- Olha, não importa o nome dele, tá? – e a beijou no topo da cabeça mais uma vez. – Contanto que ele não seja tão brigão quanto à mãe...

Rukia riu, mesmo que irritada com o comentário. Disfarçou, tentando esconder o sorriso no peito do substituto. Ele logo segurou a mão da amada e a conduziu até seu próprio ventre. Ali ficaram afagando por um bom tempo o bebê que já era motivo de tanta alegria e até mesmo de novas brigas entre os dois.

E com aquele suave carinho, a morena já quase caía no sono.

- Rukia.

- Hm? – ela abiu os olhos, parecia que havia acordado agora.

- Estou indo para Karakura, tá?

- Karakura? – Rukia indagou surpresa.

- Sim. – ele respondeu. – Preciso resolver umas coisas... – e os olhos castanhos desviaram do par de safiras que conseguiam enxergar através de sua alma. – ...com meu pai.

E cada mentira parecia uma lâmina perfurando sua alma. Ichigo sentia-se nojento fazendo aquilo, mas ele sabia que era o certo. Não podia deixar sua amada indefesa e desprotegida daquela maneira.

- Com seu pai? Posso ir com você?

- Não, não se preocupe. Eu vou voltar antes de anoitecer. – avisou. – E não quero que se esforce. Por mais que Hanatarou tenha te curado, você não pode ficar se indispondo tanto assim, Rukia.

- Mas eu estou bem! – ela se virou de frente a ele e protestou.

- Eu sei que está. – o garoto passou uma mecha por detrás da orelha da pequena. – Mas fique, por favor. Pense no nosso filho. Ele precisa de descanso, Rukia. O que acontece com você afeta a ele também. – explicou.

E um amor inigualável brotava naquele par de castanhas que encarava seus olhos azuis, refletindo-a com um carinho tão puro e casto.

- Eu sei... – Rukia suspirou.

- Já volto, boba! Vamos passar a noite juntos, tá?

- Vamos, é? – e um sorriso malicioso cruzou os lábios da morena.

- Vamos... – ele riu da animação dela. – Vou compensar o que não quis fazer essa madrugada. – e dois dedos suavemente deslizaram pela nuca da morena.

Rukia sorria de forma desafiadora ao jovem. Mas ele parecia apenas brincar realmente. Ichigo parecia tão... preocupado.

- Está tudo bem com você, Ichigo?

- Hm? – ele piscou. – Por que está perguntando isso, Rukia?

- Porque... parece tenso. – ela respondeu levando as mãozinhas aos ombros dele, massageando com carinho.

- Não, não estou. – ele riu.

- Está sim, seus músculos estão rígidos. – notou.

- Não se preocupe, baka. Eu estava preocupado com você, só isso! E olhe, enquanto eu estiver fora, fique com o denreishinki bem perto de você! Vou querer saber como está e qualquer coisa que acontecer me avise, tá? Se espirrar, me avise! – ele parecia absoluto.

- Tudo bem, senhor Kurosaki Ichigo-taichou, supremo capitão do Gotei! – ela ria irônica.

- Ah, tá, engraçadinha! – zombou. – É sério!

Os dois ficaram a se encarar. Os olhos azuis confusos de Rukia se angustiaram ao ver os tão preocupados de Ichigo. O que era aquele mau pressentimento que corroía sua alma? Por que algo lhe dizia para não deixa-lo ir? Aquele mesmo pressentimento que teve antes que fosse encontrar Renji e ocorrer tamanha tragédia... Aquele pressentimento que teve quando ele a deixou sozinha no esquadrão e...

"_- Acha que não sei que está grávida do Kurosaki-kun?"_

Rukia levou a mão rapidamente à fronte, sentindo uma forte tontura a acometer.

- I... Inoue... – ela gaguejou, apoiando-se a Ichigo.

- Rukia! – Ichigo, preocupado com a palidez e o quase desfalecimento dela, a amparou segurando-a pelos ombros. – Que aconteceu?

Ele voltou a apoiar o corpo pequeno da amada em seu peito, preocupado.

- Rukia!

- Calma, tudo bem... – ela respondeu, voltando a abrir os olhos. – É que eu... lembrei...

- Lembrou-se de quê? – Ichigo se antecipou, preocupado. Será que a lembrança de Inoue lhe atacando voltara?

- Não... Lembrei que você havia saído e eu estava aqui crochetando quando... – e novamente um gemido cortou sua fala e ela voltou a cerrar os olhos com força.

- Rukia, não se esforce! – Ichigo pediu, afagando-a em seus braços. – Não tente se lembrar disso. Toda vez que tenta, acaba se sentindo mal assim! – explicou.

- Ouvi a voz da Inoue... – ela revelou confusa.

- Fique tranquila. – Ichigo a abraçou com firmeza. – Eu... vou resolver isso, ok?

- Anh? – Rukia questionou, voltando a abrir o par de safiras.

- Rukia, vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo!

E encarar aquele par de âmbares tão decidido, seu peito apertou novamente.

- Ichigo... – ela chamou, sentindo a angústia lhe invadir.

Ele se levantou, ainda a trazendo em seus braços para deitá-la com cuidado no sofá, mesmo sob resistência da morena que logo se pôs sentada de volta.

- Ichigo, não... – ela segurou seu pulso. – Não vá.

- Fique calma, Rukia. Você está segura. Eu pedi para os guardas do rokubantai virem reforçar a segurança daqui também. – ele explicou.

- Não é isso...

Ela protestava quando os lábios de Ichigo encobriram os seus. Ele a beijara com paixão, tomando-lhe de volta em um abraço. As mãos percorreram o corpo frágil da amada. Ela não podia impedir aquilo e ele a dominava com sua doçura, sua ternura, seus carinhos... Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto de Rukia enquanto seus protestos e temores foram cessados pelo carinho de Ichigo. Ele se afastou, segurando as duas maçãs do rosto da pequena, dedilhando com o polegar a lágrima que teimosa escorria pelo rosto alvo. Beijou a fronte da pequena com carinho, afagando aquele rostinho choroso.

- Não tenha medo... – ele pediu.

E ajoelhando-se entre as pernas de Rukia, ele depositou um novo beijo no ventre onde seu filho estava.

- Cuida bem da mamãe pra mim, tá?

E com aquelas palavras ele sorriu para a morena que se esforçou, limpando as lágrimas e sorriu para Ichigo. Ele era tão carinhoso. Levantando-se, deu meia volta, foi até próximo à porta e pegou zangetsu encostada a parede e a deixou.

Ali Rukia permaneceu sentada assistindo Ichigo partir e aquela angústia corroer sua alma. Abraçou a si mesma e o filho. E novamente ela conseguira sentir aquele mexer suave dentro de si, mas dessa vez parecia mais forte. Chegou a doer. Afagou a barriga com carinho, tentando acalmar aquele que carregava.

O que ela pensava ser apenas um reflexo de seu medo afetando aquela pequena vida, talvez fosse o sinal de que uma forte chuva estava para começar a cair. E um trovão estrondoso ressoou, contrastando com um dia que havia feito tanto sol. Um dia tão bonito que agora era ameaçado por nuvens carregadas que traziam consigo uma intensa tempestade. Tão forte que talvez se tornasse uma enxurrada... e levaria tudo o que havia com ela.

_Continua..._


	30. Cilada

**N.A**.: _E ai, gente? ^^ Como passaram a semana? Eis que chega o capítulo 30, o esperado, ao menos por mim ^^', capítulo 30! Bem, digamos que esse capítulo, durante os já quase 5 meses que a fic tem sido semanal, foi modelado e remodelado. As coisas aconteceriam bem diferente do que foi feito de fato. E cheia de hesitação eu o escrevi! XD Não me matem, mas tudo que acontecerá nesse capítulo será necessário para o andamento da história! ^^ Esse capítulo devia vir com certificado de: contém cenas fortes! HAUHUA! ^^' Espero que curtam. Foi mega difícil escrevê-lo, mas isso o tornou mais prazeroso! XD E mais uma vez muitíssimo obrigada aos reviews! Agradeço imensamente por estarem acompanhando a fic e me dando aquele combustível semanal de ânimo e inspiração para continuar essa novela mexicana que fiz da vida de Ichigo e Rukia, não? Agradecimentos especiais ao meu noivo Jorge André que me aguenta debatendo a fic e as reviews mega lindas da Samy (), JJDani, Bia Kuro chan, DalilaC, Mili Black, Mela-cham, Mjer Odindittor, Kynn-chan, Pamilla e dedico esse capítulo a minha amiga querida Kynn-chan que me fez uma fic maravilinda essa semana que está aqui no , __**Formas**__. Uma drabble maravilhosa que me emocionou! Muito obrigada, adoro vocês! *_*_

**xxxx-xxxx**

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capítulo 30: Cilada**

**xxxx-xxxx**

Com as enormes agulhas de crochê, uma em cada mão, Rukia terminava de cozer mais uma peça. Terminando de dar o último ponto, ela cortou as pontas da lã azul bebê que suspendiam o pequeno sapatinho, desprendendo-o das agulhas e fazendo o mimo cair em seu colo e rolar para fora do sofá.

- Ai, que desajeitada!

A morena resmungou, levantando-se para agachar e pegar o par idêntico ao que ela já havia terminado e estava sobre o braço do estofado. O volume em seu abdômen já lhe dava certa dificuldade nas ações mais simples como se agachar. As costas doeram quando teve, de joelhos, que esticar o braço até debaixo da mesa para pegar aquele bolinho minúsculo azul.

Colocou-se de volta sentada ao sofá e os uniu, formando o par perfeito. Ergueu-os pincelando-os com a porta dos dedos e minuciosamente verificou se estavam ambos do mesmo tamanho. Tão pequenos... Ela sorriu.

Quando se imaginaria crochetando, fazendo coisas tão delicadas assim? Estava tão feliz só de nutrir a ideia de se tornar mãe. Incansavelmente passaria o dia crochetando pecinhas de roupa para aquele filho tão amado. O símbolo da união e do amor entre Ichigo e ela.

- Com licença.

E aquela voz tão gélida era conhecida demais aos ouvidos de Rukia.

A morena arregalou os olhos ao ouvir os passos se aproximarem. Rapidamente recolheu agulhas e lãs que estavam sobre o estofado e lançou algumas almofadas sobre tudo que estava usando, incluindo os sapatinhos.

Ela ainda estava ajeitando aquele monte de almofadas amarelas e brancas quando seu irmão adentrou a sala do capitão.

- Rukia?

-Nii...nii-sama! – o gaguejar de Rukia convencia de que algo estava escondido sob as almofadas que ela ainda tinha as mãos pousadas sobre.

- Algum problema? – o nobre indagou, piscando confuso ao ver os olhos azuis arregalados e as mãozinhas tão pequenas tremerem.

- Não... – e ainda falha na sua tentativa de simular normalidade, Rukia deslizou para um dos lados do sofá, dando espaço para o capitão e irmão. – Está tudo bem, Nii-sama. Sente-se, por favor.

Os olhos acinzentados de Byakuya fitaram Rukia de cima a baixo. E mesmo que não fizesse questão e hesitasse em demonstrar, estava extremamente aliviado em vê-la bem.

Acatando o pedido da caçula adotiva, sentou-se ao seu lado.

- E como está se sentindo?

- Estou ótima. Já estou completamente curada. – ela respondeu com um sorriso.

- Fico feliz. – Byakuya disse com sinceridade, cerrando os olhos e recostando-se.

- E você, Nii-sama, como está? – Rukia sorriu timidamente. – Que veio fazer tão tarde aqui?

- Vim saber sobre sua saúde. – e pausou, tornando a abrir os olhos para encara-la corar. – Apenas isso.

Rukia ficara encabulada. Seu frio irmão, tão insensível e distante, havia ido ali apenas para saber se estava bem e mesmo Ichigo tendo ido falar com ele mais cedo.

- Onde está Kurosaki Ichigo? – Byakuya indagou, olhando ao redor, na tentativa de desconversar e desfazer aquela atmosfera que o constrangia. – Ele disse que ficaria com você.

- Ah, ele foi até Karakura. – a morena franziu o cenho.

- Problemas? – a preocupação estava estampada em sua face e Byakuya notara facilmente.

- Não, de jeito algum. – ela sorriu. – Ele disse que falaria algo... com o pai dele.

- Irresponsável. – o nobre, irritadiço, estalou a língua. – Mandei que cuidasse de sua segurança.

- Não se preocupe, nii-sama. Há muitos guardas aqui fora. Sei que ele pediu também segurança do rokubantai. Não precisava... – e coçando a nuca, Rukia completou incerta. – Acho que o Solow que me atacou não virá de novo...

- Holow... – Byakuya murmurou. A mentira que Ichigo havia dito... – Mesmo assim... Bem...

Rukia encarou o irmão. Ele parecia intrigado. Algo lhe incomodava.

- Alguma coisa que queira dizer, nii-sama? – instigou.

- Bem... – ele pigarreou hesitante. – Rukia, tenho pensado que... chegou à idade em que devo pedir para que entre em matrimônio.

- Matrimônio? – azuis se arregalaram avidamente piscando. – Mas... eu...

- Sim. – e fitou a shinigami. – E como deve saber, seu casamento deve ser realizado com alguém que possua mesmo nível... para darmos continuidade ao clã. – Byakuya tinha um olhar nostálgico. – Eu não tive herdeiros, então você deve prosseguir nossa linhagem.

E mal Byakuya sabia que seu tão prezado e nobre clã já tinha um herdeiro mais que a caminho. Rukia engoliu seco, mais temerosa pelo fato de qual seria o objetivo daquela - conversa do que pelo filho que carregava em seu ventre. Ela suava frio.

- Eu... sei, nii-sama, mas não tenho ninguém em... mente. – ela gaguejava, hesitante. – E por que isso agora?

- Constantemente tenho lhe visto se ferir em batalha, muitas coisas têm acontecido. Será que não é hora de abandonar seu posto no Gotei?

- Abandonar meu posto? – Rukia piscou.

- Acho que deve ter uma vida confortável... ao lado de alguém que lhe dê segurança. – o nobre explicou.

- Mas eu gosto de ser do Gotei, Byakuya-Nii-sama! – um sorriso singelo cruzou os lábios da shinigami. – É um prazer, é o que eu sempre quis.

- Mesmo assim...

A morena fitou os olhos preocupados do irmão. E de uma forma tão doce eles emanavam ternura. Coisa que ela nunca tinha presenciado antes. Apesar de assustando-a, fazendo-a se arrepiar, aquele carinho também trazia uma sensação de conforto ao seu peito.

- Bem, eu tenho conhecimento de um herdeiro de um clã isolado da Seireitei. Acho que seria prudente que... se afastasse um pouco desse meio do Gotei após se casar.

As mãos de Rukia tremiam e ela cerrou os punhos aos joelhos, os olhos evitando ao máximo fitar os do irmão.

- Mas também... pensei que... se tivesse alguém em mente... Poderia me dizer.

As palavras de Byakuya soavam tão amigáveis, mas Rukia podia confiar? E se fosse uma armadilha? Estava ele jogando a isca para que assumisse seu romance mais que evidente por toda a Seireitei com seu próprio capitão? E o erro fora cometido mais uma vez. Rukia mentiu.

- Nii-sama... Não... não tenho ninguém em mente...

- Seria muito feliz se... Kurosaki Ichigo quisesse assumi-la.

Rukia ergueu o rosto para encarar o irmão. Estava em choque. Ele estava propondo que se casasse com Ichigo?

- Com... com Ichigo? Me casar? – ela balbuciou, não acreditava no que era dito.

- Sim. Não vejo alguém mais digno em assumir você. Ele é um capitão e é alguém que... realmente lhe cuida e protege. Além de ter uma honra sem igual. – pausou. – Mas acho difícil. Ele é um humano. Não entraria em união com alguém da Soul Society. Ele não...

- Ele aceitaria! – Rukia interrompeu, cobrindo os lábios com as mãos ao perceber o que havia dito. – Me... me desculpe. – e curvou a cabeça.

Byakuya encarava confuso à caçula retraída, constrangida pela própria afirmação que parecia ter escapado em um impulso. E mais uma vez um silêncio incômodo se instaurou na atmosfera já distante entre os dois.

- Não sabia que... tinha interesse em se unir a ele. – comentou.

- Mas... eu não tenho, nii-sama! Só... se houvesse possibilidade, se eu pudesse escolher meu futuro marido... seria o Ichigo! – ela assumiu com a face de porcelana sendo tingida fortemente por rubro. – Mas por gratidão! Por tudo que... ele me fez... – mentiu.

O nobre a viu erguer o rosto que ardia de vergonha. Ele piscava atônito. Tantos sentimentos que parecia haver escondido dentro da shinigami, sua própria irmã. Mas como julga-la? Quando se interessara em saber sobre o que se passava em seu interior? Nunca havia se esforçado para se aproximar dela... Lamentou aquilo, mas deu prosseguimento.

- Rukia... – pausando, Byakuya aproveitou a deixa para encara-la. Cinza e azul se refletiam sem vacilar, de forma tão intensa que por mais que Rukia quisesse evita-los, não conseguia. – Você ama Kurosaki Ichigo?

xxxx-xxxx

- Tem certeza, Orihime? É pesado para levar no dia! – a morena indagou.

- Não, pode deixar, Tatsuki-chan! – Inoue sorriu erguendo orgulhosa a bolsa que continha o que parecia ser uma grande garrafa. – Só espero que seu pai goste!

- Ele vai gostar! Não devia ter gastado tanto... – Arisawa comentou coçando a nuca sem jeito. – Mas se quiser deixar logo na minha casa, não tem problema. A festa de aniversário dele é amanhã mesmo...

- Não precisa. – abanando as mãos, Orihime desconversou. – Vou fazer um embrulho bem bonito para o tio... – e sorriu.

- Que bom! – Tatsuki riu, agradecida em vê-la animada para a festa que havia a convidado.

- Vamos entrar?

- Não, preciso ir. – sutilmente ela observou o relógio no próprio pulso. – Está tarde e tenho que estudar. – explicou.

- Obrigada pelo dia, Tatsuki-chan! – Inoue agradeceu.

- Eu que agradeço. – Arisawa sorriu. – Fazia tempo que não saiamos assim juntas!

- Até amanhã! – Inoue cumprimentou.

A morena deu meia volta e desceu as escadas que levavam ao apartamento da garota, que ficava no andar superior de um sobrado. Acenou para a amiga que ficou a assistir Tatsuki até que a garota saísse de sua vista.

Olhou para a lua cheia no céu. Era uma noite bonita. E com um suspiro, tirando a chave da bolsinha cor-de-rosa que carregava a inseriu na fechadura e tentou gira-la. Não conseguiu. E para sua surpresa, forçando-a, a maçaneta girou para o lado e a porta se abriu. Não se lembrava de ter deixado a casa aberta.

Um tanto quanto temerosa, Inoue pôs a cabeça para dentro da casa, sem ousar adentrá-la.

E na penumbra, viu a sombra de alguém de costas que se encontrava sentado em uma das almofadas ao redor da mesa. Aqueles cabelos revoltos, os braços fortes que estavam com os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos. Acendeu a luz e não teve dúvidas ao encarar o rosto bonito, porém severo do jovem.

- Kurosaki-kun!

Ele que tinha a metade inferior do rosto escondida pelas mãos que apoiavam o queixo apenas a fitou pelo canto dos olhos, sem ao menos virar para encara-la. Inoue, sorridente, correu até a frente do jovem.

- Mas que surpresa, Kurosa...

E erguendo os orbes castanhos, Orihime se sentiu fuzilada por Ichigo. O cenho franzido dele condenava que não estava ali por boa intenção nem para uma mera visita. O corpo da garota tremeu dos pés a cabeça ao fitar o par de âmbares que emanava frieza.

Ichigo vestia as roupas negras de shinigami, não estava ali à toa.

- Boa noite. – pausou, fitando-a. – Inoue.

- Kurosaki-kun, mas que bom que está aqui! – ela comentou com um sorriso ao ser cumprimentada por ele. – E na hora do jantar! Que bom, vai jantar comigo!

- Não Se engane. – Ichigo interrompeu. – Inoue, não vim pra jantar nem para lhe prestar visitas.

Orihime engoliu seco. Ele estava sendo tão... frio. Que diferença do Kurosaki-kun que conhecia. Aquele que era tão cheio de sentimento, tão ávido. Era a hora que ela tinha para agir. O momento era perfeito e se Ichigo estava ali, fosse para vingar Rukia ou não, era a hora de dar início aos seus planos. Ele caíra feito um patinho... Mordera a isca que ela nem tivera trabalho em lançar. Abocanhara o anzol vazio de tão inocente que era.

- Kurosaki-kun...

- Sente-se. – Ichigo ordenou.

Inoue se sentou quase que imediatamente, deixando a bolsa com a garrafa sobre a mesa. A expressão animada dela se converteu em preocupação. Fitou o rapaz que permanecia sem vacilar a analisar cada ação dela.

- Me diga, Kurosaki-kun... Qual o motivo da sua visita? Problemas?

- Sim, problemas. – Ichigo suspirou com pesar. – E você sabe quais são, Inoue.

Certo... Ele havia ido até ali para vingar sua amada. É claro que Rukia devia ter contado tudo e exigido que fosse até lá pedir sua retratação... Orihime tinha absoluta certeza daquilo.

- Eu? – e apontou a si mesma cinicamente. – Não sei de nada, Kurosaki-kun!

Aquele riso falso não enganava mais Ichigo. Pelo contrário, ele o feria. Saber que aquela não era mais a menina que sempre considerou tão bondosa e especial... Era doloroso.

- Inoue. – e uma pausa para reunir forças para se conter foi necessária. – Não seja cínica.

- Cínica? – a garota arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Mas nem sei do que está falando, Kurosaki-kun!

- Você sabe **sim**! – e num ímpeto, bradando aquele 'sim' com toda a certeza do mundo, Ichigo saiu de sua posição e esmurrou a mesinha.

Aquela atitude assustou Inoue que, confusa e temerosa, se afastou um pouco ao vê-lo tão irado. Seus olhos castanhos cintilavam vermelho, embebidos pela sede de vingança que achava que ele nutria.

- Inoue, por que feriu a Rukia daquela forma? – Ichigo foi direto, esgueirando-se pela mesa e a encarando frente-a-frente.

- Eu... não fiz nada... – gaguejou, evitando encarar os olhos do rapaz.

- Inoue, por que não assume? – ele vociferou. – A Rukia quase perdeu nosso filho! Você não só teve uma briga de garotas com ela, puxaram cabelo e se estapearam! Não! Você simplesmente atacou... – e afundando a mão nos cabelos laranja, Ichigo parecia angustiado quando voltou a fita-la. – Inoue, você atacou para matar a Rukia!

- Eu não fiz isso! – Inoue exclamou, chorosa.

- Você fez! – e um novo murro foi dado à superfície de madeira.

Ichigo não teve piedade ao se aproximar da garota e segura-la pelos ombros. Ela, que apertava os olhos, evitando encarar o amado que parecia preenchido por raiva, deixava as lágrimas escaparem. Retraiu-se, temendo que o rapaz lhe fizesse algo.

- Inoue, por que não assume? – ele a sacudiu pelos ombros. – Inoue, por que está agindo assim? – e ela fitou os olhos castanhos que questionavam por respostas. – Por quê? Nós queremos te ajudar, Inoue! Mas do jeito que as coisas estão indo, você vai matar um de nós! – Ichigo explicou rispidamente. – Por que quer tanto nosso mal?

O substituto soltou a garota que soluçava. Angustiado apertou os ombros dela e se ergueu, andando de um lado para o outro. Os únicos sons audíveis eram seus passos firmes e os soluços entrecortados com gemidos de Orihime. Ichigo parou e então a encarou.

- Inoue... – dessa vez, a garota abriu os olhos para fita-lo. – Você me ama?

A frase que tanto sonhara ouvir, a pergunta que sempre pedira em seus sonhos se tornara realidade... mas de uma forma bastante distorcida da qual havia sonhado.

- É... – abrindo um sorriso, ela se apoiou em um só joelho. – É claro que te amo, Kurosaki-kun!

- Então por que faz isso comigo, Inoue? – Ichigo voltou a se ajoelhar ao lado dela. – Inoue, se você ferir meu filho... ou a Rukia... eu vou te odiar, Inoue! – e uma angústia reprimida escapava na voz entrecortada enquanto ele tremia. – Não me faça te odiar! – o jovem balançou a cabeça sinceramente revelando a frustração que tinha para com a princesa. – Você quer que eu te odeie?

Inoue balançou a cabeça obstinadamente. Não. Ser odiada por seu Kurosaki-kun seria a coisa mais dolorosa que poderia acontecer. Simplesmente não suportaria.

- Então não faça mais mal a mim... nem a Rukia... nem ao nosso filho.

Inoue assentiu soluçando. Ichigo suspirava pesadamente, desviando o olhar da garota. Era uma situação muito difícil.

Ter de reprimir aquela raiva que sentia de quem ferira Rukia não só fisicamente, mas emocionalmente... Aquela que tentara matar seu filho... Ele não era tão forte a ponto de perdoar aquilo. Seu coração estava corrompido pela mágoa, mas vendo-a tão incapaz, tão... imatura... Sentia apenas pena.

- Somos seus amigos, Inoue.

E ruborizando a face de Orihime, Ichigo encobriu a mão feminina com a sua. Ele a segurou com firmeza.

- Conte para nós seus problemas. Não aja por si só. Não queremos te deixar sozinha... E eu não quero te odiar! A Rukia é uma boa pessoa... ela não guarda mágoa de você.

Rukia, Rukia, Rukia...

Ele sempre falava da shinigami. Parecia que toda a motivação dele se resumia em Rukia. Mas sempre fora, não? Quando foi a Soul Society, em qualquer situação... Rukia era o combustível que o fazia se mover. Era o que o impulsionava, o que dava forças... Ela era tudo que Inoue sempre quis ser para Ichigo e nunca conseguira.

A mão suave de Ichigo sobre a sua lhe dava uma sensação de paz. Como era quente. Sentia-se tão... protegida. Será aquela sensação que a amiga tinha quando estava abraçada com ele? Quando estava com medo? Quando ele a defendia? Quando... faziam amor?

- Eu amo a Rukia, Inoue. – ele explicou. – Entenda isso! E você... eu gosto muito da sua amizade! Não só eu, mas todos nós. Chad...Ishida... o Urahara-san... a Tatsuki... e a Rukia também. Rukia gosta tanto de você... – Ichigo comentou melancólico. – Quero que sejam amigas!

E para o susto de Ichigo, Inoue se lançou aos seus braços. Agarrou o corpo do rapaz, sentindo o calor intenso que ele emanava.

- Obrigada... Kurosaki-kun! – Inoue agradeceu entre um soluço e outro.

Um tanto quanto constrangido, Ichigo a envolveu no abraço e afagou os longos cabelos acobreados. Como negar um carinho àquela garota que parecia tão solitária, sofria tanto e era guiada a cometer maldades em nome de um amor não correspondido? Ele suspirou tristemente.

- Por favor, Inoue, quando puder, vá a Soul Society e peça desculpas a Rukia.

- Ahan!

Ela assentiu, verdadeiramente ignorando o pedido dele e se concentrando em sentir o calor do abraço de Ichigo. Era intenso, único, gentil... e ao mesmo tempo extremamente acolhedor. Era como se, enquanto naqueles braços estivesse, absolutamente nada seria capaz de atingi-la. Nada lhe feriria.

- Vou... – e erguendo-se tão próxima a ele, Inoue corou mais uma vez. – buscar água para nós. Você aceita, Kurosaki-kun?

- Sim. – Ichigo assentiu, afastando-se dela.

O jovem shinigami ficou a observar a garota que ia em direção à cozinha.

Chegando lá, Inoue fechou a porta, levando as mãos ao peito. O que faria agora?

Sentia o coração pular. Ichigo estava tão próximo dela... Era a situação perfeita. Não tinha como acatar aquele pedido do rapaz. Ele praticamente pedia, ou melhor, exigia que desistisse dele apenas para que Rukia fosse feliz com ele... Não. Não podia ser assim. E seria da sua forma. Não iria mais magoar os sentimentos de Ichigo.

Pegando dois copos do secador, ela abriu a geladeira e de lá tirou uma jarra. Despejou a água nos copos igualmente, quase os deixando no mesmo nível e os pousou sobre a pia.

Suspirou tensa antes de abrir dois botões da blusa do uniforme do colégio, alargando o laço vermelho na altura do pescoço. E de dentro do sutiã de renda vermelha, retirou a droga que havia comprado com o delinquente do colégio. Ficou a observar os saquinhos por um tempo. Do que será que aquilo era feito? Será que faria efeito? E se fosse algo perigoso que Ichigo tivesse alguma alergia? Não sabia nada sobre ele, afinal.

- Inoue!

E a chegada de Ichigo parecia interromper seus planos.

xxxx-xxxx

E vendo as mãos de Rukia suavemente apertarem os joelhos, amassando o tecido negro do hakama, Byakuya tornou a questionar o que ela não havia sido capaz de responder.

- Rukia, me responda... Você ama Kurosaki Ichigo?

E com o silêncio no ar, o grilar que vinha de fora era quase uma contagem regressiva para a paciência de Byakuya se esgotar e a resposta de Rukia surgir...

- Amo.

Byakuya arregalou os olhos acinzentados. Por mais que desconfiasse, aquilo era inconcebível.

Como Rukia podia negar aquilo? Era o maior pecado do mundo negar que amava o pai de seu filho. Não tinha como. Era um erro amar o rapaz?

- Nii-sama... me desculpe. – ela pediu. – Sei que não é certo. Mas quando fui me aproximando de Ichigo, e várias coisas foram acontecendo... Acabei me sentindo...

- Se parece muito...- e pausando para desviar o olhar inquieto sobre Rukia, ele prosseguiu. – com _ele_, não é?

- Ele? – Rukia indagou, mas logo a lembrança surgia ávida em sua mente. – Não tem a ver com minha admiração com Kaien-dono... – a morena concluiu. – Mas Ichigo sempre esteve comigo, me protegendo... e sem perceber, nii-sama, acabei sentindo... algo mais por ele...

O nobre estava mais arrependido de ter feito a pergunta do que ter ouvido sua resposta. Engoliu a seco, incomodado.

- Bem... Então acho que não há mais dúvidas sobre quem escolheremos para ser seu noivo.

- O quê? – Rukia arregalou as safiras azuis, descrente. Não podia ser real.

- Se o ama, não tenho como impedir. – e virando-se de frente a garota, deixou a mão ir até o rosto da menina, acariciando a tez suave. – Prometi a Hisana a sua felicidade. – revelou. – Se ser feliz é se casar com Kurosaki Ichigo, providenciarei isso.

- Muito... obrigada, nii-sama...

E não se contendo, Rukia deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente. Afagou a mão do irmão sob a sua em seu rosto. Aquele toque gentil e sincero, cheio de boas intenções. Por que tiveram tanto medo em revelar tudo?

- Mas que fique claro que só devem iniciar esse relacionamento quando apresentar Kurosaki Ichigo como seu noivo. – ressaltou. – Fora que precisaremos de, no mínimo, uns seis meses até realizarmos a cerimônia.

Rukia sentiu o chão ruir sob seus pés. Seis meses? Em menos de cinco seu filho nasceria...

- Sim, nii-sama. E nem sei se Ichigo... aceitará ficar comigo. E se... nutre sentimentos por mim. – e um sorriso bobo cruzara seus lábios.

- Ukitake me disse que... ele tem algo com aquela ryoka... Inoue Orihime?

Rukia piscou. O que ele tentava dizer? E como ele sabia sobre Inoue?

- Com a Inoue? – indagou. – Eu... acho que não, nii-sama... – e apertando as mãos uma na outra ela se sentia angustiada apenas com a ideia. De onde havia tirado aquilo? – Mas... vamos deixar que Ichigo mesmo pense. Afinal... ele é um humano. Talvez nem queira ficar comigo aqui na Soul Society.

A afirmação de Rukia tentava demonstrar que eles nunca se relacionaram antes. Seria o inicio de tudo e teriam de se portar como se nunca houvessem namorado antes, se beijado, se tocado, se entregado...

- Vamos pagar a ele um bom dote para se casar com você. – anunciou.

- Obrigada... nii-sama.

E com um sorriso cheio de esperança, o sonho de Rukia começava a se tornar real. Ela não hesitou em, por um breve instante, levar a mãozinha ao ventre e afagar o bebê que trazia consigo.

xxxx-xxxx

Duas batidas na porta fizeram com que os saquinhos de plástico que ela segurava caíssem ao chão com o susto. Ela levou as mãos entre os seios após se agachar e recolhe-los.

- Já estou indo! – anunciou, disfarçando a tensão e o medo de ser descoberta.

- Vou até o banheiro, ok? – avisou Ichigo do outro lado da porta.

- Ah, tudo bem!

E fingindo um risinho, Inoue foi até o armário da cozinha, abriu uma das gavetas e de lá tirou uma colher de chá. Cuidadosamente desfez o nó que fechava um dos sacos e observou curiosa o pó branco no qual afundou a colher de metal, despejando-o em um dos copos. Uma, duas, três colheradas... Será que era suficiente?

Aquilo demorava a dissolver, então ela rapidamente mexeu o conteúdo. Pronto. A água estava límpida feito antes e, girando o conteúdo no copo de vidro, verificou alguma diferença no odor. Não. Estava perfeitamente escondido. Seu passaporte para a felicidade com seu Kurosaki-kun... Um sorriso de felicidade cruzou seus lábios.

Cuidadosamente marcou seu copo que estava na mão esquerda. Teria de dar a Ichigo o que estava na mão direita. Então abriu a porta da cozinha, logo dando de cara com Ichigo.

- Kurosaki-kun! – surpresa ela piscou.

- Pensei que precisava de ajuda. – Ichigo sorriu.

- Aqui.

E mostrando os copos em mãos, a respiração de Inoue cessou quando Ichigo segurou o copo de sua mão direita. Ele havia pegado o copo errado.

- Ah, beba esse aqui que está mais gelada!

Ichigo piscou confuso ao sentir que a garota não liberara o aperto no copo para lhe dar.

- Ah... tudo bem!

E uma batida do coração de Orihime falhou quando Ichigo recebera de suas mãos a combinação ideal de sedativos e anestésicos. E outra batida falhava quando o viu beber da água de uma só vez.

- Estava com sede. – ele comentou.

Ichigo não comentou, mas no fundo do copo havia alguns pedaços brancos. Será que ela tinha lavado direito aquilo? Melhor não comentar, talvez ela se ofendesse.

- Que bom, Kurosaki-kun! Quer mais? – Inoue indagou de forma inocente.

- Não, obrigado. – agradeceu Ichigo. – Na verdade eu já tenho que ir. A Rukia está me esperando.

- Ah... a Kuchiki-san... – e apertando os copos nas mãos, Inoue sorriu. – Sei... Mas fique mais um pouco, acho que podemos ao menos jantar juntos, não é? – insistiu. – Tem macarrão instantâneo!

- Você não vai cozinhar? – Ichigo perguntou. – Bem... não seria má ideia. – sorriu aliviado. Comer algo pré-pronto era bem mais saudável que gororobas que a princesa lhe servisse.

- Já vou preparar!

E quando Inoue meia volta e se dirigiu a cozinha, a visão de Ichigo enturveceu. Ele viu o ambiente ao redor girar. Tudo fora muito rápido, ele mal teve tempo de se segurar ao batente da porta, levando a mão à cabeça.

Ouvindo o baixinho gemido que Ichigo emitiu, Inoue virou preocupada de volta, se surpreendendo com o jovem arqueado que ofegava.

- Kurosaki-kun! – ela chamou preocupada, segurando-o pelos ombros.

- Que estranho... – Ichigo comentou, tentando se recompor.

- Que aconteceu? – Inoue perguntou, a consciência pesando. Será que ele estava bem?

- Nada... Só... me senti um pouco tonto.

- Acho melhor você ficar, Kurosaki-kun... – Orihime advertia transmitindo ingenuidade. – Fique até se sentir melhor.

- Não, eu já... – e levando novamente a mão à cabeça, Ichigo ofegava. – já me sinto bem...

Bastante apreensiva com o empalidecer do amado, Inoue se sentia culpada e ao mesmo tempo preocupada. Ichigo parecia não ter reagido muito bem com a droga. E se algo acontecesse? Talvez fosse melhor ligar para o pai dele? E como explicaria que ele estava drogado?

- Kurosaki-kun, você não está nada bem. Está muito pálido. – Inoue ressaltou. – Venha, deite no meu quarto até se sentir melhor.

Inoue rapidamente tomara Ichigo pelo pulso. Ele estava gelado.

Foi lhe conduzindo pelo corredor do apartamento até o quarto.

- Não... – relutante, Ichigo arfava. – eu... estou bem...

A visão caleidoscópica de Ichigo era seguida por rastros e sombras. Não sabia que já estava no quarto de Inoue. As pernas bambeavam e Orihime o amparava temendo que ele tombasse. Chegando a cama da garota, Inoue o auxiliou a deitar, mas foi de uma só vez que o corpo de Ichigo caiu sobre o colchão.

A respiração superficial mostrava o quão difícil para ele estava sendo respirar. Inoue observou apreensiva o suor que escorria incessantemente na fronte de Ichigo, que mantinha os olhos fechados. Se os abrisse, veria apenas aquelas imagens distorcidas que estavam lhe acompanhando.

- Vou buscar água pra você!

E saindo rapidamente, Inoue correu até a cozinha. Será que a dose que deu tinha sido fraca demais? Não era para Ichigo ter simplesmente desmaiado?

Voltou à cozinha e pegou outro copo, enchendo-o de água com a jarra que ainda estava sobre a pia. Então viu o resto do saco. Havia, além desse, outro fechado.

"_- Hmmm... depende. Tem quem caia com uma pitada... tem quem caia com um saco inteiro... Depende da pessoa." -_ a voz do jovem ecoava em sua mente.

- Mas é claro! – Inoue estalou os dedos. – Kurosaki-kun é um shinigami! Não vai cair só com isso...

E decidida, Inoue despejou todo o resto da droga que havia no saco aberto no copo e desfazendo o nó do outro, tratou de despejar metade deste junto. Voltou a mexer com a colher, afundando-a de volta no pó que restava no último saco. Teria de ser suficiente. E sem perder tempo, correu de volta ao quarto.

- Kurosaki-kun!

E para sua surpresa, o rapaz de cabelos laranja se erguia, mesmo que com tamanha dificuldade. Ele se apoiava à cama, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio quando Inoue chegou preocupada, dando-lhe o copo.

- Beba mais.

E com o olhar cheio de culpa e as mãos juntas ao colo, Orihime assistiu Ichigo assinar sua própria sentença. Ele bebeu rapidamente a água, levando a mão ao peito. O coração estava acelerado, fora de ritmo, quase saltando pela boca. Estava assustado, sem entender o que acontecia consigo mesmo.

- Eu já vou... – Ichigo anunciou com a voz amolecida enquanto apoiando-se a cômoda do quarto.

- Não, Kurosaki-kun! – Inoue correu até ele, segurando-o. – Ainda não está bem...

- Não se preocupe! Eu tenho que ir... prometi a Rukia que... – e sem que percebesse, investindo um pouco mais de força em afastá-la, acabou empurrando a garota.

- Kurosaki-kun...

A voz melodiosa e repleta de malícia chamava.

E no meio daqueles rastros indecifráveis, a visão de Ichigo retomou o foco. Ele levou uma mão à cabeça, tentando manter o pouco de equilíbrio que ainda tinha.

E eis que teve a visão perturbadora na penumbra da ruiva em uma posição extremamente indecente.

De costas, estava de joelhos. As curvas sinuosas da princesa estavam amostra, cobertas apenas pela blusa fina de linho branco que tinha um ou dois botões fechados na altura da cintura, expondo os volumosos seios.

Naquela posição constrangedora, com o grande volume traseiro exposto, a saia curta que vestia não escondia nada, deixando além de suas nádegas, a calcinha de renda branca cuja função não era ocultar, mas sim alimentar a luxuria.

Em seu rosto, um misto de fogosidade e acanhamento. Ela deslizou a língua pelo lábio superior enquanto dedilhava a curva exposta do seio.

Sabia que aquela imagem não era uma novidade. O foco perfeito era a prova de que aquilo não era inédito a sua vista. Aquela cena habitava em seus piores pesadelos.

Ichigo corou, mesmo que não estivesse certo do que via. Balançou a cabeça, tentando apagar aquela imagem da sua mente. Precisava ir ver Rukia. Ele havia prometido voltar e dormir com ela. Passariam a noite juntos. Que ainda estava fazendo ali?

Mas sentia-se enjoado, mal sentia as pernas que tão fracas ousavam bambear.

A cabeça latejava e a visão voltava a ficar mergulhada numa nuvem de cores embaçadas.

- Rukia... – ele chamou instintivamente.

E aos olhos de Inoue que permanecia sentada ao chão, vendo o rapar alucinar em seu torpor, aquilo surgia como a oportunidade perfeita. Os orbes estavam opacos, seguindo o nada. Ele estava completamente fora de si.

Decidiu brincar com o rapaz, chamando-o de uma maneira bem diferente a qual ele estava acostumado.

- Ichigo.

Mas a voz que o substituto ouvira de longe era a de Inoue. Era aquela voz imperativa, firme e que o comandava. Uma voz fermina e forte.

Ao ouvir a voz da shinigami, a visão da _morena_ a sua frente se projetou com perfeição. Ela estava com o uniforme do colégio aberto de forma sensual e aquele olhar lascivo enquanto a língua deslizava lânguida pelo lábio superior, umedecendo-o e tornando-o um convite a tentação.

_A morena_ _estava ali_, bela e pura como sempre. A pele branca como seda, os cabelos negros repicados moldando aquele rosto tão suave.

- Eu disse que ia... – Ichigo explicou, a voz amolecendo pelo efeito da droga. – Rukia...

- Ichigo... – Inoue chamou, aproveitando-se do devaneio do substituto.

E chegando cada vez mais próximo, Inoue abraçou o rapaz. Ichigo, por sua vez, correspondeu o abraço. _Sua Rukia_ não era boba e ele havia prometido voltar à noite para se entregarem mais uma vez. Ela queria fazer amor e Ichigo sabia muito bem disso.

Ergueu o rosto da _bela morena_ que só existia em sua mente perturbada pelo efeito das drogas dadas por Inoue e a admirou antes de afundar o rosto na nuca da garota. Aspirou ao aroma que o corpo dela exalava, mas estranhou. Aquele não era o perfume de Rukia.

Aquele aroma que só Rukia possuía, que lhe atraia, seduzindo-o de forma que a possuísse com mais intensa paixão. Era o aroma da sua pele, que lhe dava sede de toma-la a noite toda.

Não sabia quem era, mas definitivamente, não era sua amada.

- Quem... é você?

E para surpresa de Inoue, Ichigo se afastou, cambaleando, errando os dois passos que dera para trás e se apoiando a porta. Ele estava confuso, levando a mão ao peito. Não era Rukia. Ele sabia disso.

- Do que está falando, Kuro... – e corrigindo-se, Inoue se aproximou, segurando-o pelos ombros. – Ichigo. Sou eu... aquela que você ama...

- Não... – ele balançou a cabeça, atordoado. – Eu vou... encontrar... a Rukia...

Um tanto quanto desastrado, Ichigo seguia saindo pelo quarto, apoiando-se às paredes. Não conseguia enxergar um palmo a sua frente. Aqueles rastros coloridos e psicodélicos perseguiam sua visão e não havia mais noção de onde estava e o que estava acontecendo. Tudo parecia lento e devagar. Viu a garota passar ao seu lado pelo corredor como mais um rastro naquele caleidoscópio.

Cada passo era um custo. A respiração dele era superficial e mal sabia como se aguentava de pé.

Chegava à sala quando viu aquela sombra novamente. A ilusão do torpor trazia a _morena_ bem a sua frente mais uma vez. Mas ele sabia não se tratar de Rukia, apesar de...

- _Ichigo_, vamos beber.

E levando uma taça com uma bebida incolor, a _morena_ abocanhou seus lábios, despejando o sake que ele mal reconheceu o sabor. Inoue se deliciou com a entrega de Ichigo que, enfraquecido, não conseguiu reagir, apenas deixar os lábios serem capturados pelos seus.

Mas aquilo não durou muito tempo e logo assim que teve a reação de afasta-la, Ichigo sentiu seu mundo girar mais uma vez, mas agora ele era tomado pela escuridão a qual ele mergulhou.

Os olhos castanhos se fecharam e o corpo de Ichigo desabou no chão encarpetado do corredor, mas não sem antes deixar de bater a fronte na quina da cômoda do armário, abrindo um largo corte.

Tudo para pânico de Inoue que, ficando sem saber o que fazer, largou a taça ao chão ao lado do rapaz, sacudindo-o em seguida.

- Kurosaki-kun! – ela chamou preocupada.

Nada. Não havia resposta alguma. Ele suava frio, sem reação alguma e aquilo assustou a princesa que, sem alternativa, decidiu arrastá-lo para o quarto.

Um tanto quanto desajeitada, Inoue puxou o corpo pesado do rapaz para dentro do quarto, arrastando-o pelo carpete azul marinho. E a maior dificuldade chegara: deitá-lo na cama. Teve de subir no colchão e puxa-lo pelos braços, deitando-o de forma desajeitada no lugar.

Rapidamente ela foi até o banheiro e voltou com uma toalha molhada, tratou de limpar o ferimento no lado esquerdo da fronte de Ichigo. Limpou o sangue que manchava aqueles fios tão laranjas e a fronte. Estalou a língua quando viu que havia sujado também a fronha branca do travesseiro. Com certeza atrapalharia seus planos. Por que raios tinha de se machucar? Ralhou.

Mas então fitou e passou a admirar o rosto tão belo e adormecido. Os lábios entreabertos e aquele rosto de menino que tanto a encantavam. E tomada por um sorriso maléfico, Inoue foi até o criado-mudo de onde, da gaveta que abrira, retirou o denreishinki.

Era hora do show.

xxxx-xxxx

- Bem, já está tarde. – Byakuya comentou, pousando o copo com chá sobre a mesa.

Rukia havia insistido para que o irmão ficasse mais e aproveitasse a noite com ela. Preparou um chá e ambos conversaram amigavelmente durante tantas coisas que Rukia se surpreendera com tantas coisas que tinha em comum com o nobre e nunca soube. Ambos tinham gosto para pintura, música e apreciavam os mesmos aromas de incensos e chás.

- Se quiser fique mais, nii-sama. – pediu.

- Se quiser ir comigo, fique a vontade. Acho que Kurosaki Ichigo não vem mais hoje. – ele contorceu o lábio, um pouco irritado com aquilo.

- Ele prometeu que viria, nii-sama! – Rukia sorriu confiante. – Não se preocupe. E de qualquer forma, tem muitos guardas aí fora. E também... sou uma shinigami de alta patente! – afirmou.

- Eu sei. Mas me preocupo em você ficar aqui sozinha... – Byakuya ressaltou.

- Não tem problemas. Mas gostaria que ficasse mais... – Rukia desviou os olhos azuis timidamente.

- Não posso. Amanhã tenho uma reunião cedo com o soutaichou. – avisou. – Mas amanhã mesmo venho falar com seu capitão sobre seu pedido de casamento.

E as safiras brilhavam ainda mais avidamente.

Que maravilha! Seu irmão não só apoiava seu romance com Ichigo como incentivava sua união... Na verdade, ele incentivava o inicio da união. Ele nem sabia que, dentro dela, já existia uma vida concebida por eles.

- Sim, nii-sama!

Curvando-se, Rukia levou uma mão ao ventre, incomodada com o cumprimento em sua situação. Aquele volume já dificultava o simples gesto e aos olhos de Byakuya, aquilo também não passara em branco. Ela voltou a se erguer com dificuldade.

- Rukia? – Byakuya levou a mão ao ombro da irmã, preocupado. – Que houve?

- Na... nada. Só uma... dor nas costas. – ela desconversou.

- Hm?

Perspicaz, o nobre piscou confuso ao ver certa elevação no shihakushou da garota. Aquilo o intrigara, ainda mais quando Rukia pousara a mão no quadril enquanto a outra ainda estava no ventre. Ela parecia exausta.

Não. Aquilo era impossível. Riu de si próprio.

- Bem, já vou. Cuide-se. Tente descansar.

- Sim!

E evitando repetir o cumprimento, Rukia assistiu à partida de Byakuya que a deixou sozinha novamente no Gobantai. Exausta e tensa por tudo, a morena se lançara no sofá. Fora por pouco, mas se sentia realmente feliz. Byakuya aceitaria e permitiria seu relacionamento com Ichigo.

Levou as duas mãos a acariciar o filho, deitando-se ao sofá.

- Seu tio já aceita você também... Ginrei. – ela riu sussurrando.

E desviando os olhos para o relógio a parede, Rukia viu passar das onze. Ichigo devia estar chegando e devia estar pronta. Afinal, prometera que passariam a noite juntos. Levantou-se para se banhar e se arrumar para o amado e, mais do que contar a ele sobre as novidades maravilhosas, queria se aconchegar naqueles braços que só a ela pertenciam.

xxxx-xxxx

De forma lenta e sofrida, o par de âmbares se abriu. Ainda não conseguira foco de onde estava, mas em meio à penumbra que apenas o abajur aceso formava, conseguiu ver ao longe o rádio relógio que marcava em seus números vermelhos que piscavam no fundo negro que passava de uma da manhã.

De uma só vez, num ímpeto, Ichigo tentou se erguer, mas havia algo pesado sobre seu peito que o impediu.

Olhou para baixo e sobre o peito desnudo estava o seu pior pesadelo a se tornar real.

Inoue, igualmente sem roupa, dormia tranquilamente sobre seu tórax. Os seios fartos esmagados em seu tronco enquanto a perna feminina deslizava sobre a ele, enlaçada na coxa do jovem.

Ele corou instantaneamente, cobrindo os lábios para conter um grito.

- Mas... que merda é essa?

Ichigo se levantou, quase jogando Inoue para fora da cama quando a tirou de cima de si, essa que tombou no colchão quando ele se sentou e olhou por baixo das cobertas. Estava completamente nu. Em choque, o máximo que fez foi segurar a cabeça que latejava. Uma dor sem igual o acometia. O que tinha acontecido? Como havia parado ali?

E com aquele gemido sofrido do jovem, Inoue abriu os olhos curiosa, espreguiçando-se após o que parecia ter sido para ela, uma noite maravilhosa.

- Já acordou, Kurosaki-kun?

- INOUE! – Ichigo exclamou ao vê-la tranquilamente coçar os olhos ao despertar. – Que aconteceu aqui?

- Ué, como assim o que aconteceu...? – e sorrindo com timidez, ela desviou os olhos. – É só ver como nós dois estamos, Kurosaki-kun... A noite foi ótima, não é?

- É claro que não! – Ichigo bradou, levantando-se.

Ele correu, recolhendo as roupas de shinigami largadas pelo meio do quarto. Viu marcas roseadas no shitagi branco, mas apenas estalou a língua com raiva quando começou a vestir o hakama.

- Por que tanta pressa, Kurosaki-kun? – Inoue se levantava, enrolando o corpo escultural em um lençol.

- Você enlouqueceu? Eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui! E marquei de me encontrar com...

E num engasgo, Ichigo tombou para frente, se equilibrando no criado-mudo de Inoue. A cabeça latejava e ele se sentia zonzo. O efeito da droga ainda recente lhe maltratava.

- Inoue, o que você fez? – ele perguntou, terminando de amarrar o obi à cintura.

- Fiz? Não fiz nada, Kurosaki-kun! Assim você me ofende... – melindrosa, Inoue articulava suas ações. – Você que quis ontem, eu até tentei impedir por que... me pediu para ser amiga da Kuchiki-san! Mas você estava louco! Queria porque queria! E... – chorosa, ela soluçou, mas havia um pouco de sedução quando ela se aproximou e tocou nas costas nuas dele. –... foi a minha primeira vez.

- Está louca? – e afastando-se enojado com o atrevimento dela, Ichigo começava a vestir o shitagi branco e em seguida o shihakushou. – Eu nunca em sã consciência faria isso com você, Inoue! – Ichigo vociferou. Se tinha se contido na vontade de soca-la, agora era a hora, mas reuniu todas as forças que tinha e as que não tinha também para se conter. Terminou de ajeitar as duas peças por dentro do hakama quando se virou para ela, decidido. – Inoue, o que fez comigo?

- Já disse que não fiz nada! – ela exclamou. – Quem devia reclamar sou eu! Você quase me violentou, Kurosaki-kun! É porque eu deixei, senão você teria até...

E encobrindo o rosto choroso com as mãos, Inoue se afundou em lágrimas falsas.

- Inoue... – Ichigo gaguejou, levando a ponta dos dedos aos lábios. Não era possível.

- Tá vendo esse machucado na sua testa? – ela apontou. – Fui eu que fiz quando tentava fazer você sair de cima de mim, Kurosaki-kun!

E levando a mão à fronte, Ichigo virou-se para o espelho da penteadeira e viu o ferimento ainda cicatrizando. Não era possível. Eram evidências demais.

- Inoue... eu não faria isso. – em choque, o rapaz não se lembrava de nada, mas ele sabia, não seria canalha a esse ponto. Como violentaria Inoue?

- Eu também pensava que não! – Orihime retrucou e aquela raiva que os olhos acinzentados dela emanavam fez o coração de Ichigo se apertar.

- Mas eu...

E mais uma vez a tontura o acometia. Ele se apoiou a parede.

Será que aquela era a resposta que tanto queria? Era nítido aquele torpor e aos poucos as imagens se tornavam nítidas de como havia passado mal depois que havia... bebido a água que Inoue lhe dera.

- Inoue... você me drogou! – o rapaz acusou, socando a parede na qual se apoiara. – Inoue, por que fez isso?

- Eu não fiz isso! – protestou. – Você não quer aceitar a responsabilidade, Kurosaki-kun! Não me importo! – e cruzando os braços ela fez birra. – Só torça para eu não engravidar, porque nem proteção você quis usar!

Aquelas palavras não tinham sentido. Ichigo sabia disso. Irritado, ele saiu pela casa, ainda levando as sandálias na mão. A princesa, assustada, o seguiu. Aonde Ichigo ia?

E eis que a prova do crime fora deixada na cozinha.

Ele viu o pó espalhado pelo mármore da pia e uma colher afundada em um dos sacos com a droga.

Ichigo parou estático ao ver aquilo. Como ela tinha sido capaz?

- Foi com isso que me drogou, não é? – Ichigo indagou, erguendo o plástico a ela.

- Não, Kurosaki-kun, isso é... – nervosa, Inoue tremia, ainda enrolada no lençol. – Isso é para uma receita que vou fazer e...

- Inoue, isso aqui é droga! Eu pensei que o copo que tinha me dado água tava sujo, mas não! Você foi capaz de me drogar! – ele bradou. – Você é tão burra que nem isso entende? Me deu sem saber? – Ichigo gritava enfurecido. – Você me drogou, Inoue! E pra quê?

- Eu não fiz isso, Kurosaki-kun! – Inoue exclamou chorosa, retraindo-se,

- É claro que fez! – Ichigo esmurrou a parede, fazendo Orihime correr, assustada, mas antes que ela o fizesse, o substituto a segurou pelo lençol. – Venha cá!

O lençol se rasgou com tamanha violência e a deixou nua. Ela ainda tentou encobrir os seios, mas não conseguia se esconder.

A garota o fitou. Estava mais que envergonhada.

Havia cometido um crime. Ele havia descoberto.

Mas o que mais doía era que nada, absolutamente nada daquilo tinha acontecido. Ele não havia a amado, não havia lhe beijado, não havia se entregado a ela.

Ele estava frente a frente com Orihime. Em momento algum ele ousava olhar para as curvas sinuosas dela. Nunca se sentira atraído pela garota e não era naquela oportunidade que admiraria a quem era digna apenas, segundo ele, de nojo. Prensando-a na parede, Ichigo tinha Inoue entre seus braços que se apoiavam a parede.

- Me diga até onde o que me contou é verdade. Ou se nada é verdade. – Ichigo sussurrou, olhando profundamente nos olhos acinzentados da menina. – ME DIGA! – bradou.

- Eu... é verdade, Kurosaki-kun! Você me quis mesmo assim! – mentiu.

Com o punho cerrado, o ergueu para um golpe. Aquilo assustara Inoue que apertou os olhos temerosa quando o soco de Ichigo passou ao lado de seu rosto e atingiu a porta, abrindo nela um buraco. Era o soco que tinha como alvo seu rosto.

- Era para isso ter acontecido com a sua cara! – e a puxando com violência pelo braço entre seus protestos, Ichigo a lançou ao chão da cozinha e apontou a porta. – Lembra bem quando olhar pra isso aqui que era pra esse seu rosto nojento estar assim! Pra você não conseguir enganar ninguém mais com esse seu rostinho falso!

E guardando o pequeno saco plástico dentro do shihakushou, ele se virou de costas.

- Kurosaki-kun!

Ele não virou para encará-la. Parou seu caminho e segurou com força o batente, quase quebrando-o com a força investida.

- Suma das nossas vidas, Inoue.

E deixando a princesa nua, enrolada no lençol rasgado ao chão, banhada em suas próprias lágrimas que misturavam dor e arrependimento do que tinha feito, Ichigo partiu.

xxxx-xxxx

Fazia três horas que ali estava sentada. O perfume de rosas já saia do corpo desde que se banhara e ficara ali a esperar por Ichigo. Aproveitou e terminou todo acabamento dos sapatinhos azuis, que agora tinham pompons de cor branca pendurados dos lados e um lacinho.

Mas já exausta, Rukia voltou a fitar o relógio. Quase 2 da manhã. Uma tempestade forte caía. Estava preocupada.

Largou as agulhas sobre o sofá e pegou o denreishinki pousado a mesa em frente. Abriu o aparelho e, pela vigésima vez, ligou. Nada. O aparelho dele não respondia. Será que estava descarregado?

Fechando o aparelho e apoiando-o no queixo, Rukia suspirou com pesar.

Cerrou os olhos, estava nervosa e apreensiva. Não, devia se acalmar. Não era bom para seu filho que ficasse naquele estado e mais ainda, notícias ruins chegam rápido, voando. Se Ichigo demorava ele tinha um bom motivo. Mas a irritação começava a lhe incomodar. Ichigo nem se dera trabalho em avisar a ela que demoraria? Bufando, Rukia se reergueu. Iria dormir. Ichigo devia ter ficado em casa e, no mínimo, o cabeça de vento tinha se esquecido de avisar.

E quebrando o silêncio que só era rompido pelo som da chuva, a porta se abriu, revelando o substituto de shinigami. Rukia virou para trás. Surpreendeu-se com o que via.

Ele estava ensopado pela chuva. Os fios laranja escorriam pela fronte. Os olhos castanhos eram cobertos por vermelho. Estava pálido e abatido. E talvez fosse impressão, mas ele estava... chorando?

- Ichigo? – Rukia piscou, indo ao encontro dele.

Ela estava linda. O shitagi branco realçava o ventre elevado dela. Linda e mãe do seu filho. Aquela que havia sido traída. Aquela que o esperava para fazer amor com ele. Aquela... que enganava. E de forma instintiva, Ichigo estendeu a mão para alcançar a morena que vinha em seu caminho.

Tinha de estar feliz, afinal, que bom! Aquele pesadelo tinha chegado ao fim.

- Ru...

O nome da shinigami se perdeu no ar quando Ichigo deu o primeiro e ultimo passo. Ele cerrou os orbes embebidos de lágrimas e o corpo caiu de lado no assoalho de madeira.

- Ichigo! – Rukia gritou.

E a morena se lançou ao chão, indo de encontro ao rapaz que estava inconsciente. Estapeou o rosto dele, tentando reanima-lo, mas não obteve sucesso. Chegou mais próximo e sentiu aquele forte cheiro de sake que ainda estava impregnado nele. Um perfume diferente também pairava no ar.

Não tinha jeito. Se apoiando em um joelho, Rukia envolveu seu ombro com o braço de Ichigo, apoiando o corpo pesado do rapaz com o seu. Resmungando com a dificuldade, Rukia o arrastava até o quarto quando ouviu o denreishinki tocar. Passava pelo sofá quando verificou o nome do lado de fora de quem era remetente de uma mensagem: Inoue Orihime.

Não tinha como ver agora, então apenas ignorou e seguiu para o quarto. Com dificuldade, ela o deitava no futon quando notou uma marca roxa no pescoço do jovem. Terminou de ajeita-lo para verificar a marca forte que maculava a pele dele. E logo ao lado, seguindo pela barra do shitagi branco, pouco exposta, havia marcas cor-de-rosa.

Ela estalou a língua, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Aonde você estava... Ichigo?

E mesmo intrigada, Rukia afagou os cabelos do jovem. Levantou-se, precisava buscar uma toalha para secá-lo e trocar suas roupas. Saiu do quarto para busca-las na antessala e chegando lá, o aparelho tocara mais uma vez. Um pouco irritada, Rukia percebeu que se ela estava tão insistente, é porque era algo importante e precisava de resposta.

Sem hesitar mais, pegou o denreishinki do sofá e o abriu. Acessou a mensagem da amiga e estranhou a demora para o aparelho processar o que pareciam ser... fotos. Atônita, Rukia levou as pontas dos dedos aos lábios. Ela tremia lendo.

"_Na próxima festinha você é nossa convidada, Kuchiki-san! Agora entendo porque logo se entregou ao Kurosaki-kun. Ele joga pesado!_"

E quando Ichigo pensava que seu pesadelo havia terminado, o de Rukia estava só começando.

_Continua..._


	31. Pesadelo

**N.A.:** _Gente, quase que a fic não sai essa semana, hein? Estou meio atolada no trab, essa semana tivemos a tentativa de colocar Ichigo & Rukia no TT, pós, tanta coisa e no meio disso tudo um capítulo que eu esperei muito pra escrever, mas tão tenso que várias vezes fiquei travada, olhando pra tela, fechando tudo e indo pensar sobre os próximos passos e terminamos com esse capítulo gigantesco! . Eu espero que gostem, gente, apesar de... não me matem! Esse capítulo é muito importante pra história! ;o; Sofri muito escrevendo ele... Mas vou parar de fazer terror e deixa-los ler! ^^ Muito obrogada pelas reviews e leituras, ao meu noivo Jorge André que me aguenta especulando sobre essa fic e me dá altas idéias e ajuda muito a isso andar e em especial a Mili Black, Mela-cham, Pamilla, Kynn-chan, Dalila, JJDani e __Mjer Odindottir__! E muito obrigada aos que estão acompanhando também minha nova fic aqui, Confusões de uma Vida Perfeita na qual estou tentando seguir uma linha mais de comédia! ^^ Muito, muito obrigada pelo gás de disposição que vocês me dão pra escrever! Se não fossem vocês, de coração, essa fic não estava tão longe já! ^_^ - E eu nunca estive tão ansiosa pra ler as reviews como nesse capítulo! XD_

**xxxx-xxxx**

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capítulo 31: Pesadelo**

**xxxx-xxxx**

Rukia deu dois passos para trás, como se tentasse se proteger do que, na verdade, estava em sua mão. Ela tremia levando a mão livre aos lábios enquanto que nas safiras azuis apenas existia um olhar perplexo, descrente na prova real que havia recebido.

"_Ele tomou de suas mãos a pequena joia e deu a volta, ajoelhando-se sobre a madeira. Envolveu o cordão dourado em torno do pescoço de Rukia, que afastou os cabelos negros para ajudá-lo._

_- Pronto. - anunciou Ichigo retornando a sua posição inicial._

_- Arigatou. - uma tímida Rukia agradecia, suas bochechas coravam._

_- Omedetou... - ele a cumprimentou em um sussurro enquanto envolvia os ombros de Rukia com seu braço. - Rukia..._

_O nome da garota foi pronunciado a milímetros de distância da mesma. Antes que ela percebesse, teve sua a boca encoberta pelos suaves e doces lábios de Ichigo. Ele sentia cada detalhe daqueles lábios tão finos e pequenos, fechando os olhos para sentir cada sensação que beijá-la lhe proporcionava._

_- Eu quero ficar com você, Rukia! – Ichigo revelou_" – A lembrança de quando ele se declarou na noite da festa de seu aniversário veio de forma inconsciente. O primeiro beijo, o primeiro toque mais íntimo. E como esquecer quando o substituto voltara a abrir os olhos que cerrara para desfrutar o enlace, aquele par de castanhas embebidas de paixão e devoção. Neles havia uma confiança que jamais poderia duvidar.

Ama-lo era proibido. Era uma shinigami e ele um humano. Até mesmo a maneira que se conheceram constituía em um crime gravíssimo que a condenou a execução. Amar-lhe-ia em segredo, eternamente reprimindo aquele calor que sentia no peito, tentando calar as batidas mais fortes que seu coração dava quando o via, quando suas mãos se tocavam, quando meros olhares eram trocados e a deixavam tão desconcertada.

"_- Estamos juntos há muito tempo, mas a pouco eu descobri que ela realmente é a mulher da minha vida! – exclamou. – Eu armei tudo isso com o Urahara-san hoje, Rukia para... – e se ajoelhou, tirando do bolso da calça uma pequena caixa. – perguntar se você quer se casar comigo? – questionou ele ao abrir a caixinha e lhe exibir o belo par de alianças._

_Rukia estava boquiaberta. Além de ter revelado a todos que estavam juntos, agora era pedida em casamento? Não podia estar mais feliz. Os cantos dos olhos foram preenchidos de lágrimas quando ela, trêmula, sentia as mãos de Ichigo no mesmo estado. Safiras e amêndoas se encontraram. Ela notara que o rapaz estava tão emocionado quanto ela._

_- Você aceita?_

_- É claro que sim... – disse ela com uma voz chorosa. – Baka! – completou._

_E ele então selou um beijo em seus lábios, erguendo um pouco o rosto, já que ainda estava ajoelhado. Ela apoiou uma mão no rosto dele e sentiu a maciez da pele de Ichigo. Todos aplaudiram, exceto Inoue. Assim que se separaram, ele então retirou uma das alianças e delicadamente a colocou no dedo anelar da mão direita dela. Emocionada, Rukia soluçou um pouco enquanto recebia o anel. Assim que o colocou, Ichigo beijou com delicadeza a joia no dedo dela. Ela refez o gesto nele. Assim que terminaram, voltaram a se beijar."_

Mas quando soube que o impossível se tornara possível, a recíproca de seu amor era verdadeira, uma luz se abriu em seu caminho. Ele se declarou para ela, algo que nunca em seus sonhos imaginaria. Quando menos imaginava, o rapaz que surgiu em sua vida por um acaso do destino lhe pedira em noivado.

Amaram-se em segredo.

A partir daquele instante, o amor único que existia entre os dois ganhou asas e se intensificou cada dia mais. A cada olhar, a cada gesto, a cada toque, a cada beijo que ainda hesitavam tanto em trocar após tanto tempo de amizade e um sentimento reprimido.

Não. Não podia ser real! Quantas vezes ele havia jurado seu amor? Ele havia a enganado? A troco de absolutamente nada?

"_- Eu quero ser sua hoje, Ichigo. Hoje e para sempre._

_Então o enlace final foi feito. Delicado, porém intenso. Ainda a beijando no meio do arfar tanto dele quanto dela, Rukia deixou um agudo grito escapar por entre seus lábios. Ichigo sentira as unhas cravar em suas costas enquanto que a outra mão de Rukia segurava a sua sobre o __futon__. Ela apertara com força a palma de sua mão, resultado da dor que logo cedeu ao prazer. Após aquele pequeno minuto de silêncio em que ela havia gritado, Ichigo sorriu a menina. Ela tinha os olhos repletos de lágrimas, mas um sorriso no rosto. Seus corpos e almas haviam se unido no mais singelo laço já possível de ter sido criado. Aquela era a firmação do sentimento que tinham um pelo outro, o amor.__" _

Entregaram-se com tanta paixão aquela noite. Nas primeiras vezes em que o rapaz, cheio de energia, tentara, hesitara, mas não por não ter certeza de que era o homem da sua vida. Tinha a plena certeza de que Ichigo era o homem a quem seria devota e única. E aquela certeza não surgira a partir do momento em que começaram finalmente a se relacionar como um casal, mas desde que o conheceu. Tinha certeza de que ela o pertencia, mesmo que de forma inconsciente.

Mas não resistiram à entrega daquela paixão arrebatadora. Ele a levava a cometer loucuras, perder totalmente a razão. Enquanto estava com ele, Rukia tinha certeza de que estaria segura, protegida e agora sabia que era amada. Nua nos braços de seu amado ele a realizava. A máxima entrega que seus corpos poderiam obter já que aquele amor transcendia qualquer barreira, qualquer limite.

Entregaram-se em segredo.

"_- Rukia... – ele começou em um sussurro. – Você quer dizer... que está grávida?_

_- É CLARO, SEU IDIOTA! – ela exclamou. – Ou você acha que os bebês vêm das cegonhas? – indagou Rukia em um ímpeto quando então se tocara de sua posição. Envergonhou-se._

_Ichigo levou um tempo até se afastar do abraço e encarar o belo par de safiras. As mãos trêmulas tocaram o rosto da pequena que também se rendia as lágrimas._

_- Não está chateado? – ela indagou._

_- É claro que não, baka. – Ichigo balançou a cabeça, um sorriso em seus lábios. – É o melhor presente que podia me dar! – exclamou._

_Ele estava emocionado, tanto quanto ela. Encarou-a, os olhos castanhos absortos pela imensidão azul que lhe refletia. Não resistiu. Abocanhou os lábios de sua amada em um beijo repleto de paixão. Não continha-se em alegria. Aquilo era o mais especial enlace que podiam formar juntos, uma vida. Um pedaço de cada um deles. Algo que jamais poderia se desfazer._"

Comemoraram em segredo.

Eram cumplices um do outro. Aquela confiança inabalável os fazia superar tudo.

Quando lhe revelou que seria pai, quanta felicidade via naquele semblante. Tinha tanto medo de que rejeitasse o filho, afinal, era só um adolescente, mas não, ele estava disposto a assumir tamanha responsabilidade.

Ichigo era capaz de tudo por aquilo que amava, aquilo a que se entregava. E aquela obstinação, aquela determinação, aquela ardência daquele par de âmbares tão vivido que tanto lhe encantavam, tanto lhe seduziam, tanto lhe hipnotizam eram a abertura de um novo mundo para Rukia. Um mundo que apenas ele poderia lhe dar. Sem hesitar, Ichigo mesmo propôs: Abandonara sua vida como humano. Tornar-se-ia capitão do Gotei e se casaria com ela. Aquela era a promessa dele.

A promessa de um amor.

O amor que reafirmavam em diversas juras.

Em cada abraço.

Em casa beijo.

Em cada carícia.

Em cada olhar.

- Rukia?

A morena que estava em choque até então, saiu de seu devaneio e virou-se para o lado. Viu Ichigo, que estava apoiado ao batente da porta. Ele vinha do quarto.

Ainda parecia zonzo. O rosto mesmo que abatido, estava bonito como sempre. Os olhos castanhos que piscavam incessantemente tentando retomar o foco. Ichigo a observava com dificuldade.

Estática, Rukia o encarou.

Quem era aquele? Kurosaki Ichigo? Aquele a quem havia passado seus poderes? Aquele que havia a salvado de sua inevitável execução? Aquele por quem cometera um crime.

Desde a primeira vez que o vira, parecia fadada a se entregar a ele. Entregar sua vida e consequentemente, com o tempo, acabara entregando seu amor.

Mas não. Aquele que estava na sua frente, o protagonista das cenas vulgares que havia recebido, não era aquele rapaz bondoso, justo e por quem havia se apaixonado. Kurosaki Ichigo não existia mais. Não aquele que um dia amou e se tornou pai de seu filho.

- Oe, Rukia! – Ichigo estranhou a expressão em choque da shinigami. Largou o batente para se aproximar. – Que aconteceu? Algum prob...

- SAIA DE PERTO DE MIM!

O vociferar de Rukia fez Ichigo piscar avidamente. Assustou-se com o grito que ecoara por praticamente toda a área principal do esquadrão. Fitou a morena que se encolhia levando as mãos ao peito junto do aparelho. Lágrimas que Rukia não fez questão de conter foram derramadas torrencialmente, tão fortes quanto à tempestade que caía do lado de fora.

- Rukia? – Ichigo chamou. Que estava acontecendo?

Um pouco temeroso ao ver Rukia tão nervosa, Ichigo teve mais cuidado quando se aproximou mais da garota que parecia tomada pela angústia. Mas não obteve sucesso.

- SAIA DAQUI! – Rukia insistiu, levantando o rosto para encara-lo.

Ichigo teve como resposta a seu questionamento o cenho franzido de Rukia. Os olhos azuis estavam tomados pelo ódio. Aquilo o assustou.

- Rukia, que está acontecendo? Por que está...

E sem poder mais argumentar, Ichigo viu o denreishinki ser arremessado agressivamente por ela. Em um reflexo Ichigo segurou rapidamente o aparelho que ia de encontro ao seu rosto.

- O que está acontecendo? – chorosa, Rukia perguntou retoricamente. – Você me pergunta isso? Eu sou quem devia perguntar!

Ichigo estava preocupado com Rukia, que foi se sentando deslizando pelo estofado. Encobrindo os lábios com as mãos, a morena não hesitava em chorar copiosamente.

- Rukia? O que...

E quando voltou seu olhar ao aparelho em suas mãos, os olhos castanhos se arregalaram em descrença. Em uma foto que mal tirada estava ele, os olhos cerrados e os lábios encobertos pelos de Inoue. Sentiu-se zonzo novamente, mas dessa vez não era pelo efeito ainda remanescente da droga, mas pelo pânico que o consumiu ao ver tais imagens.

- Ru... Rukia! – Ichigo gaguejou. – Rukia, eu... como a Inoue... como isso aconteceu?

- Como isso aconteceu? – Rukia voltou a erguer o rosto, exclamando. – Eu que pergunto! Você mentiu para mim, Ichigo!

- Não, Rukia!

E apertando com velocidade os botões de forma que mal visse de relance cada foto, Ichigo observava assustado àquilo. O que Inoue havia feito? Como ela fora capaz? As fotos estavam tortas, cortando um ou outro, e eram a prova de que Inoue era a autora daqueles registros íntimos totalmente forjados.

A última que vira foi a que ela havia tirado por cima de sua cabeça. Orihime estava nua, os seios espremidos no tórax dele enquanto se esgueirava sobre seu corpo.

O aparelho chegou a rachar tamanha força que Ichigo apertou-o em sua mão. Estava furioso. Se tivesse Inoue a sua frente, com certeza faria questão de fazer uma loucura. Seu sangue ferveu ainda mais quando viu Rukia e seu estado.

A morena se encontrava de pé, andando de um lado para o outro. Ela estava em choque, soluçando sem parar. As mãos na cabeça e os olhos vagos enquanto ela parecia tentar absorver algo naquela loucura. Ichigo estalou a língua, aflito pensando como acalmaria e a faria compreender que havia sido tudo uma farsa.

- Eu vou te explicar, Rukia!

- Explicar o quê? – Rukia parou, encarando-o. – Que foi atrás da Inoue? Não ia até seu pai?

- É uma longa história, Rukia! – Ichigo contestou. – Eu fui até a Inoue porque queria tirar a limpo a situação que ela te feriu!

- ME FERIU? – Rukia arqueou uma sobrancelha, indignada. – Você está mentindo de novo? Como ela me feriu? Quando que não me lembro! E está louco? Ela pode ser uma oferecida, mas ela tem caráter! Não me atacaria!

- Você ainda não lembra porque ficou com amnésia depois que acordou, Rukia! – Ichigo avivou a lembrança. – Mas a Inoue realmente foi capaz de te ferir, Rukia! Acredite em mim! – o jovem revelou.

- Eu? Ichigo, você mesmo me contou que foi um hollow que me atacou enquanto estávamos em uma missão! E agora está contando... – e pausando para soluçar, angustiada, Rukia se apoiou a parede. – mais mentiras! Ichigo, desde quando me engana assim? O tempo todo?

Ichigo estava encurralado. Encarou os olhos marejados e incapazes de crer em uma só palavra que dizia. Uma imagem valia muito mais que mil palavras, o ditado estava bem certo. E o pior era que ele mesmo havia mentido. Como fazer a morena aceitar que ele realmente havia ido tirar a limpo a história sobre a agressão de Inoue se havia contado a Rukia que ela havia sido atacada por um hollow? Ele cerrou os punhos, a raiva de si próprio lhe consumindo.

Mas o que mais lhe doía era ver a expressão angustiada de Rukia. Sentia-se tão frustrado. Fazer Rukia sofrer era algo tão... baixo de sua parte. Prometera tanto fazê-la feliz e em que estado a deixava? Aquele soluçar era a única coisa que cortava o barulho continuo da chuva.

- Rukia, eu menti! – ele assumiu.

- Eu sei disso! – a morena vociferou, aproximando-se. – Você mentiu o tempo todo! – gritou, empurrando o jovem para em seguida se afastar novamente. – Mentiu quando disse que me amava! – Rukia abraçou a si mesma, instintivamente quando desviou o olhar. – Me disse tantas coisas! – e voltou-se a Ichigo para finalizar com um exclamar forte. – E era tudo mentira!

- Não, Rukia! – Ichigo balançou a cabeça, angustiado. – Por favor, acredite! Eu menti quando disse que um hollow tinha atacado você porque não queria que se preocupasse! – explicou. – Na verdade, a Inoue veio aqui e te machucou muito! Você ficou inconsciente e não se lembrou do que aconteceu! Eu queria te proteger!

- Me proteger? Queria era estar nos braços dessa... – as palavras de Rukia se perderam no choro quando se lembrou do amado entregue as carícias vulgares de Orihime.

- Rukia... – Ichigo franziu a fronte ao vê-la tão abalada.

Estava angustiado e a única coisa que pôde fazer foi se aproximar e abraça-la, mas quando o fez, Rukia o repeliu imediatamente, agitando os braços para sair do enlace do capitão.

- Saia! – Rukia voltou a gritar. – SAIA DAQUI! – exclamou, a mão ligeira arrancando a aliança da direita, o anel de noivado que Ichigo havia lhe dado. – SAIA DA MINHA VIDA! – vociferou lançando a joia na direção do rapaz, essa que caiu longe no assoalho e fora da vista deles.

Amorena gritava, apertando os olhos com força. Nem encara-lo queria. Ichigo ainda insistiu, mas Rukia logo o afastou. Mas nesse momento, surpreendendo-a, uma forte dor no ventre a fez se curvar, abraçando a si mesma e deixando entre os lábios escapar um gemido.

- Rukia! – Ichigo chamou apreensivo ao vê-la arquejar. – Você tem que se acalmar! Nosso filho... – Ichigo a lembrava.

- Nosso filho? – veio Rukia interrompendo. Ela ergueu o rosto sem deixar as mãos que encobriam o ventre. Cada contração lhe fazendo arquejar cada vez mais. – Você nunca o quis! Foi por causa disso que me traiu?

E antes que Rukia continuasse, aquela voz sem dono pareceu sussurrar uma lembrança em sua mente:

"-_ E acredite, estou lhe poupando. Daqui a alguns meses você vai estar tão gorda que ele nem vai querer saber de você. E sabe para onde ele vai? Para mim._"

Quem era dono daquela voz repleta de malícia que lhe atormentava? Inoue?

_- _Estou gorda? É por isso? – Rukia prosseguia em seu questionamento. – Não sou mais o bastante?

"_... Ao menos se fosse bonita... Você já se viu no espelho, Kuchiki-san? Acha realmente que ele se interessa por você?"_

Levando uma mão à fronte, sem deixar a outra de encobrir o ventre tentando amenizar a dor de cada contração que sentia, Rukia sentiu a fronte latejar. Aquela voz... Ela não sabia de quem era, mas sabia bem do que ela dizia e lhe lembrava.

- Não sou tão atraente quanto ela, não é? – a shinigami mordiscou o lábio inferior, a dor no ventre pulsando fortemente. – Eu sei...

- Você é linda, Rukia! E grávida está mais ainda! – ele lembrou um pouco atordoado pela chuva de acusações que a morena fazia a si mesma. Ela se sentia tão inferior assim?

Ichigo assistiu os olhos chorosos da morena. Ela estava tão... frágil. Que dor causava a ela. Sentia-se o pior homem do mundo e se Rukia não o matasse ali agora, ele com certeza o faria para se punir por fazê-la sofrer tanto. O jovem balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Rukia, a Inoue me drogou! Eu te amo, você sabe disso! – protestou.

- Te drogou? – a morena que arquejava arfou ofegante. – Isso é ridículo!

Rukia riu com dificuldade, tentando ironizar, mas logo sentia mais uma pontada forte. Segurou-se ao braço do sofá para não cair. Os joelhos estavam fracos e a imagem do jovem a sua frente perdia o foco. Aquilo não era um bom sinal.

- Rukia, por favor, acalme-se! Pense no nosso filho, eu... te juro que isso tudo tem explicação! – Ichigo suplicou, preocupado com a morena que empalidecia cada vez mais.

- É claro que tem, Ichigo! A única explicação... – ela pausou, a mão suavemente afagando o local da dor. – É que você... quer uma humana! E... – pausando novamente, as unhas de Rukia arranharam o braço do estofado. – ... atraente como a Inoue! Mas... não devia ter chegado tão baixo comigo! Me traiu... – e voltou a abraçar o local da dor. – ...e traiu o seu filho!

Ichigo engoliu seco. Cada lágrima que Rukia derramava era como se uma lâmina afiada era fincada em seu peito. Não. Não era verdade. Como fazer a amada acreditar?

- Por favor, Rukia...

Insistente, Ichigo se aproximou mais uma vez. Mas evitando um contato maior, os cinco dedos de Rukia marcaram sua face.

Ichigo recebeu o golpe de frente. Aquilo o fizera até bem. O que mais queria era ser punido por lhe causar tanto sofrimento, mesmo que nada tivesse sido como a morena acreditara. Apenas ser a causa de seu sofrer era digno que ela ao menos descontasse uma pequena parcela daquela dor que a consumia.

- Rukia... – Ichigo chamou, observando a garota que voltou a arquejar. – Você não está bem! Venha, vamos, voc...

- Saia de perto de mim! – ela voltou a bradar, interrompendo-o.

- Rukia! – Ichigo insistiu, exclamando seu nome.

- Saia!

Dando dois passos para trás, Rukia se afastou de Ichigo.

Era o que mais queria. Afastar-se dele. Aquele que a enganara, aquele que mentiu, aquele que a fizera sofrer. Não era possível! E por mais que quisesse assimilar, não conseguia acreditar que aquele que tanto amou, Kurosaki Ichigo, o humano o qual teve a honra de mudar o mundo, parar sua chuva... havia lhe traído com sua melhor amiga.

A dor voltou forte, quase que lancinante e ela deixou escapar um gemido sofrido quando o terceiro passo que deu para trás foi em falso. A visão turva foi tomada pela escuridão e a morena tombou direto ao chão.

- Rukia!

Aquele grito de Ichigo foi a última coisa que, bem distante, Rukia conseguia ouvir.

Ichigo se esparramou de joelhos ao chão quando viu a morena cair. Segurou-a em seus braços, recolhendo-a do assoalho de madeira. Quando apoiou a cabeça da shinigami em seu peito, notou o tom avermelhado que jazia no rosto de porcelana. Tocou a fronte de Rukia com o dorso da mão e alarmou-se quando sentiu a pele da garota queimar.

- Rukia! – ele chamou sacudindo com delicadeza a garota na mais vã tentativa de reanima-la.

Não respondeu. Rukia tinha a respiração superficial, quase que ofegante e apesar de inconsciente, as mãos ainda estavam firmes na altura do ventre.

Tinha de leva-la ao yonbantai. Não havia saída. Rukia estava nervosa demais e com aquela febre tão alta, precisaria de ajuda. Apoiando-se em um joelho, Ichigo preparou para se levantar com Rukia em seus braços.

Mas quando foi erguê-la, o seu pior pesadelo se projetou.

Fitou o shitagi branco da shinigami e o viu tingido com um rubro vívido. Os filetes vermelhos escorriam pelas pernas de Rukia incessantemente, maculando a roupa alva como sua pele.

Não era nenhum especialista, mas sabia muito bem que, no estado de Rukia, aquilo era um péssimo sinal. E a culpa... era apenas sua.

Ergueu-se em um ímpeto, trazendo a garota consigo e recolhendo o haori que estava apoiado nas costas do sofá. Cobriu com o tecido branco o pequeno corpo da garota e em um único shunpo ele não estava mais ali.

Enquanto corria com sua amada nos braços, Ichigo sentia cada gota de chuva que batia na zona avermelhada de sua face como uma agulha penetrando seu rosto. Esperava que essa penitência salvasse o que importava naquele momento.

Entre um lapso de dor e outro, Rukia parecia delirar enquanto a dor a colocava pra dormir novamente. Viu borrada a imagem do capitão, o semblante preocupado... sabia, pelas dores e pela chuva que molhava sua roupa, que estava em turbulências novamente. Queria sair dos braços dele e fugir para longe, aproveitar a chuva que dificultava a visão para sumir de vez... da vida dele. Sabia que era melhor. No final, ele havia procurado outra pessoa para satisfazer seus desejos. Já não era mais suficiente para um homem tão exigente. Não, não era verdade, o que estava pensando? Já não sabia mais diferenciar seus pensamentos, estava com...

- Medo. – suspirou a shinigami. Ichigo, assustado, parou e olhou para ela. Só então ela percebeu que a chuva estava fraca. O que molhava seu pescoço eram as lágrimas de um homem desesperado.

- Rukia? Você está consciente? Não se esforce, está sangrando! – Rukia sabia. Seu semblante traduzia isso a ela, e nem precisava falar.

- Tenho medo. O que está acontecendo? Porque eu... – foi impedida de falar quando a testa dele tocou a sua. – Não fale. Não pense. Estamos chegando. Não vou perder você. Nem ele.

Outra dor veio. Dessa vez, Rukia não queria mais desaparecer. Queria que a chuva parasse e que ele enxergasse seu coração machucado. Queria que as águas já derramadas servissem para lavar sua alma e recomeçar. Infelizmente, as coisas não eram do jeito que imaginava.

Chegou a tentar apertar a barra do shihakushou de Ichigo, mas enfraquecida, não conseguiu fazer mais que tocar o peito encharcado do jovem. Ele notara o toque sutil dela, que veio acompanhado pela voz entrecortada dela que soluçava com a agonia da dor. Desesperou-se ao notar que as trevas da inconsciência a chamavam novamente, deixando Ichigo distante às suas vistas... até escurecer. Completamente. Tinha medo. E a chuva apertava.

xxxx-xxxx

Adentrando com tudo, Kurosaki Ichigo, capitão do Gobantai, surgia com sua tenente, Kuchiki Rukia, em seus braços. Ambos estavam encharcados pela tempestade que pegaram, mas sem hesitar, Ichigo logo partiu para qualquer um que estivesse por perto.

- Por favor! – o capitão se aproximou de um dos oficiais próximo à porta. – Preciso que atendam a Rukia! – Ichigo já havia se esquecido de que aquela era sua tenente para lembrar-se apenas que era a mãe de seu filho que estava em seus braços.

- Kurosaki-taichou! – os oficiais se curvaram ao notarem sua presença.

- Por favor, preciso que ajudem a Rukia! – Ichigo ignorou o cumprimentar, mostrando a garota em seu colo.

- Você aqui de novo fazendo algazarra? – uma voz irritante e atrevida surgiu, fazendo Ichigo se virar.

E o terceiro oficial, Iemura, se arrependeu de seu comentário quando Ichigo, sem soltar Rukia, deslizou o braço que apoiava o pescoço de Rukia para ter a mão livre e segurar o loiro pela barra do shihakushou com violência, puxando-o para perto.

- Onde está Unohana? – Ichigo vociferou.

- A-acalme-se! Eu...

- Onde está Unohana? – bradou o jovem novamente.

Mas quando estava para esmurrar o homem que vinha com gracinhas, um remexer desconfortável da shinigami chamou a atenção de Ichigo que, assustado, voltou-se a ela, soltando Iemura.

- Rukia? – Ichigo exclamou, preocupado.

A morena arfava com dificuldade. O rosto, de branco, estava tingido de vermelho, resultado da alta temperatura dela. As mãozinhas ainda apertavam o ventre na tentativa de aliviar a dor que acometia. Ichigo se desesperou.

- Preciso que atendam a Rukia! – voltou-se ao loiro.

Iemura assentiu, temeroso com os olhos ameaçadores do capitão. Mas mal fez menção de chamar alguém quando...

- Kurosaki-taichou!

E a voz melodiosa do exclamar da mulher alta que se aproximou correndo chamou a atenção do substituto. Acompanhando Kotetsu Isane vinha outra equipe que trazia uma maca.

. – Que aconteceu com a Kuchiki-fukutaichou? – a tenente indagou enquanto Ichigo deitava Rukia com cuidado.

- Onde está a Unohana-taichou? – Ichigo perguntou, ignorando a questão. – Preciso que ela veja a Rukia!

E assim que terminou de pousar a pequena na maca, os oficiais começaram a examina-la, mas Ichigo não se deu ao luxo de soltar a mão de Rukia. Os olhos castanhos apreensivos do capitão chamaram a atenção de Isane que sofreu ao ver a angústia no semblante do jovem.

- Está a caminho. – a mulher comentou, checando a temperatura da morena. – Ela está com muita febre! – comentou assustada.

- Eu sei! – Ichigo apertou a mão da pequena, mordiscando o lábio inferior.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou Isane.

- Isane-fukutaichou! – um dos oficiais que retirara o haori que cobria o corpo da morena chamou alarmado. – A Kuchiki-fukutaichou não está ferida, está tendo uma hemorragia!

- Hemorragia? – Isane se assustou, alargando os olhos negros. – Vamos, temos que leva-la imediatamente porque...

- Isane!

A voz de Unohana se propagou pela recepção do yonbantai. Ichigo se virou e viu a mulher que, rapidamente, caminhou até a maca da morena, afastando os dois oficiais que junto de Isane cuidavam da shinigami.

- Levem-na para dentro, por favor. – disse Unohana com uma expressão apreensiva que preocupou Ichigo.

- Unohana-taichou! – um dos oficiais se pronunciou. – Tudo indica que a Kuchiki-fukutaichou está tendo um...

Os olhos de Ichigo se arregalaram e, em choque, ele esperou que tudo fosse revelado.

- Vamos examina-la adequadamente. – a capitã interrompeu no momento certo, fazendo Ichigo suspirar em alivio pelo menos por enquanto. – Levem a Kuchiki-fukutaichou para a emergência, rápido!

- Hai!

Os dois oficiais se prepararam para levar a maca. Ichigo seguia ao lado segurando a mão de Rukia quando uma mão suave tocara em seu ombro.

- Kurosaki-san!

- Unohana-taichou? – os olhos marejados de tom âmbar fitaram-na.

- Fique aqui, por favor. Vamos fazer alguns procedimentos com a Kuchiki-fukutaichou. – ela pediu encarecidamente.

- Mas eu...

- Ichi...

Um murmúrio baixinho, quase inaudível chamou a atenção dos dois. Pararam o caminho e Ichigo se curvou para encarar Rukia melhor. Ela ofegava, forçando abrir os olhos azuis.

- Não se esforce, Rukia. – Ichigo pediu sussurrando, depositando um beijo suave na fronte banhada em suor da morena.

Rukia apertou a mão masculina com o último resquício de força que tinha e Ichigo se aproximou para ouvi-la.

- Não deixa... – Ichigo sentia a respiração ofegante de Rukia. – o... meu filho... – ela ofegava. - ...cuida do meu filho... – sussurrou, a voz falha pelo choro e pela dor.

- Baka! Você vai cuidar dele! – Ichigo fingiu ralhar, as lágrimas escorrendo pela face e caindo sobre as mãos que tinham os dedos entrelaçados. – Ele precisa de você! Vai ficar tudo bem... eu prometo!

- Não... deixa eles tirarem... ele...

Ichigo ia interromper, tentando acalma-la, quando sentiu a mão da pequena enfraquecer na sua e os olhos azuis se cerraram novamente.

- Rukia! – Ichigo exclamou, o desespero lhe consumindo. – Que aconteceu com a Rukia, Unohana-taichou? – o jovem indagou, segurando a capitã pelos ombros. – Me diga, o que a Rukia tem?

- Kurosaki-san, fique aqui, por favor. – a mulher respondeu calmamente. – A Kuchiki-san apenas desmaiou, mas o estado dela é critico. Por favor, nos deixe continuar nosso trabalho!

- Me deixe ir junto! – Ichigo pediu, segurando-a pelo haori.

- Confie em mim!

E quando disse aquilo, Unohana retirou com delicadeza a mão de Ichigo de cima de sua roupa e partiu junto com a equipe que levava Rukia, deixando Ichigo perplexo e assustado.

Sua culpa. Por apenas sua culpa Rukia estava daquele jeito.

Apoiando a cabeça na parede, Ichigo ofegava. Esmurrou a parede diversas vezes, soltando um urro de desespero. Aqueles que passavam ficaram chocados ao ver o capitão naquele estado. Ichigo só parou quando sentiu alguém segurar seu braço, lhe surpreendendo-o.

Virou-se para trás e encarou o par de olhos de mel. Com o cenho fechado, Abarai Renji esmurrou o rosto de Ichigo, que teve de se equilibrar na parede para não cair.

- Ren... Renji! – Ichigo balbuciou. – Que... que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu que pergunto. – o ruivo voltou a segurar o braço do amigo, erguendo-o e mostrando o punho sangrando. – Que droga você pensa que está fazendo se autoflagelando?

Ichigo não respondeu nada. Apenas encarou o ruivo. Ele havia tirado Rukia de Renji.

Renji era honrado. Renji era quem merecia Rukia. Não ele que havia traído sua shinigami? Será que havia lhe traído? Ichigo não sabia. Estava tomado pela angústia. Os olhos voltaram a marejar e ver Ichigo assim chocou Renji. O ruivo piscou assustando-se quando o viu ameaçar cair em lágrimas.

- Venha, vamos conversar. – Renji interrompeu antes que o rapaz desabasse.

Andaram até o corredor próximo da enfermaria e sentaram-se nas cadeiras livres do corredor até então vazio. Ichigo não dizia uma palavra e aquilo já tinha incomodado o tenente o bastante. Ele permanecia olhando para a porta. A fronte franzida em uma expressão consternada tão forte que fazia o peito de Renji se apertar. Olhando-o pelo canto dos olhos, o jovem não mudava a expressão. Tinha de fazer algo.

Levantou-se, mas Ichigo estava tão fechado em seu próprio mundo em que só sabia se preocupar com Rukia e seu filho que não notou. Apenas quando o ruivo se colocou a sua frente e o puxou pela barra do shihakushou negro ele notou.

- Ichigo! Eu não deixei você ficar com a Rukia pra fazê-la sofrer!

O substituto ficou estático ouvindo as palavras severas de Renji.

- Se eu souber algum dia, que fez a Rukia chorar, eu te mato! – anunciou. – Ouviu bem?

Ichigo não respondeu, apenas ficou a fitar Renji. Mel e castanho sem vacilar até que um soluço fez com que Ichigo deixasse escapar uma lágrima teimosa. O ruivo ficou em choque ao ver o amigo chorar. Nunca tinha o visto tão frágil.

Voltou a fechar o punho para esmurra-lo, mas não conseguiu. A única coisa que fez foi larga-lo, fazendo-o cair de volta à cadeira. O jovem de cabelos laranja levou as mãos à cabeça, farfalhando os fios rebeldes angustiado.

O tenente se virou de costas, cerrando os punhos com força. Quase feriu as mãos.

- Ela vai ficar bem.

Ichigo ergueu o rosto, encarando as costas do amigo que parecia ter cuspido a última frase.

- A Rukia... e o garoto.

Ele falava de quem? Sabia por acaso que...

- Renji? – Ichigo se levantou assustado. – Como você...

- Kurosaki-san!

A voz feminina fez Ichigo virar-se de volta em direção à porta. Encarou Unohana que tinha um semblante bastante preocupado e assustou Ichigo e, no embalo, Renji também.

- Como está a Rukia, Unohana-taichou? – Ichigo, exasperado, deu um passo a frente.

Ela fitou o ruivo e então tornou sua atenção para o capitão.

- A Kuchiki-san vai ficar bem. – ela respondeu como se quisesse contentar o tenente. – Podemos conversar em outro lugar?

- Não se preocupem. – Renji interrompeu. – Eu vou esperar na recepção. – e meneou a cabeça para o capitão. – Estou lá, Ichigo. Se precisar...

Ichigo estava tenso. O amigo parecia muito solicito e conseguira lhe dar confiança ao que quer que fosse que Unohana tinha a lhe dizer. Ao menos Rukia estava bem. Então por que ela queria falar a sós com ele?

Assim que Renji saiu, Unohana suspirou pesado. Aquilo preocupou ainda mais Ichigo que se aproximou. A chuva torrencialmente caia e não deixou o silêncio permanecer por muito.

- Me diga, Unohana-taichou... – Ichigo desviou o olhar fitando a porta de onde a mulher saíra. – O que aconteceu?

Ela fitou o par de âmbares que tremiam freneticamente lhe suplicando por uma resposta.

- Kurosaki-san... – ela começou. – a Kuchiki-san... teve complicações sérias.

Ichigo engoliu seco. Mas tinha de estar pronto. Cerrou os punhos, assentindo. Estava muito nervoso.

- E, infelizmente, ela acabou abortando.

Abortando? Rukia havia abortado? Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram e Ichigo caiu de costas na parede. Ichigo balançou a cabeça. Não. Não era possível. Era mentira. Seu filho... o filho pelo qual nutriam tanto amor, tanto carinho... Não.

- Unohana-san... – Ichigo chamou, erguendo os olhos castanhos marejados. – por que estão mentindo?

- Ninguém está mentindo, Kurosaki-san. – Unohana, paciente, explicou a ele.

- É MENTIRA! – Ichigo vociferou, socando a parede e assustando Unohana com o cenho franzido. – Não vão permitir que eu e a Rukia tenhamos um filho, não é? Por que ela é uma shinigami e eu sou humano! – Ichigo ironizou. – Claro, vocês são hipócritas! É ordem de quem? Do soutaichou? Ou do Byakuya? – bradou Ichigo.

A confusão logo atraiu outros oficiais para o corredor no qual Ichigo cuspia ofensas para Unohana que, comedida, não rebateu alguma das acusações que o jovem lhe desferia. Era extremamente, em sua posição, compreensível.

- Vocês tiraram o bebê da Rukia, não é? – Ichigo se lançou para cima da capitã, que permaneceu parada. Ele a segurou pelos ombros, sacolejando-a. – Vocês a fizeram abortar porque não permitiriam! Assuma!

- Kurosaki-taichou!

- Unohana-taichou!

Eles ouviram os passos se aproximando, mas Ichigo não hesitou em continuar desafiando. Os olhos negros e profundos de Unohana fitando o jovem. Sentiu pena. O rapaz havia perdido algo que jamais seria recompensado.

- Afaste-se da Unohana-taichou! – um dos oficiais exclamou, segurando o jovem de cabelos laranja pelo braço.

- Afaste-se! – outro gritou ao se aproximar.

Mas ambos não eram fortes o suficiente para segurar quem estava dominado pela fúria. Ele agitou os braços, libertando-se e puxando a capitã para próximo de si, Ichigo sentiu algo o puxar. O substituto olhou para trás para encarar o ruivo que o segurava pela barra do pescoço do shihakushou negro.

- Pare com isso, Ichigo! – Renji bradou severo. – Sabe que a Unohana-taichou jamais compactuaria com algo tão cruel assim, mesmo se fosse uma ordem superior do soutaichou! – explicou. – Seja sensato!

Ichigo encarava sem vacilar os olhos negros da mulher que permanecia com seu semblante calmo inabalável. O que estava fazendo?

As mãos afrouxaram o aperto no tecido branco. Trêmulas, deslizaram pelo haori quando tombou de joelhos diante da capitã. O par-de-âmbares vagou no nada e os lábios, entreabertos, tentavam procurar palavras que não quiseram sair.

- Saiam daqui! – Renji ordenou aos oficiais que cercavam Ichigo, muitos chocados com a revelação de que o capitão Kurosaki Ichigo e sua tenente, Kuchiki Rukia, uma nobre, teriam um filho.

Aquele sonho de construir uma família com Rukia, tudo que aquela criança havia trazido, havia desaparecido? Como se assustou quando a shinigami lhe contara, mas não era nada que não estivesse esperando. Inevitavelmente acontecia. E aconteceu. Rukia lhe dava o melhor presente de sua vida. Era a prova de que o amor deles havia dado frutos. A imagem de Rukia crochetando as roupinhas que fazia com tanto mimo o fizeram cerrar os olhos, apertando-os com força. Não havia mais vergonha em derramar suas lágrimas. Ele o fez sem se preocupar com nada mais a não ser os sonhos que havia tido com aquele filho nos braços dos dois. Tudo... havia acabado.

- Ichigo, acalme-se. – Renji se curvou, tocando o ombro do amigo.

O jovem piscou, parecendo sair do transe que entrara e se voltou ao amigo de maneira furiosa.

- Como você quer que eu me acalme? – Ichigo vociferou, levantando-se para segurar o ruivo pela gola do shihakushou. – COMO?

Renji não reagiu. Apenas assistiu ao amigo que estava completamente descontrolado. E, lamentavelmente, era digno de pena. Desta vez ele tinha os miúdos olhos cor-de-mel de Renji a sua frente e a reação não foi diferente. Balançou a cabeça, descrente no que acontecia. A frustração lhe consumia.

- Eu e a Rukia... – ele começou, a voz entrecortada pelo choro. – A Rukia... queria tanto esse filho! – soluçou Ichigo, o punho fechado apenas apoiado ao peito do tenente.

- Ichigo... – chamou Renji. Ver seu amigo num estado tão deplorável era chocante.

Ele não aguentou mais. Largou o ruivo e, em passos largos, adentrou o lugar por onde Unohana havia saído.

- Ichigo! – Renji ergueu um braço na tentativa de contê-lo, mas a mão feminina e delicada de Unohana segurou seu pulso. – Unohana-taichou? – o ruivo inquiriu a mulher que permanecia tranquila.

- Ele precisa vê-la. O Kurosaki-san precisa de um tempo apenas para ele... e a Kuchiki-san. Pode ficar tranquilo.

- Por favor, - Unohana chamou a atenção de um dos subordinados que passava. – avise ao Kuchiki-taichou.

- Avisar o quê a ele, Unohana-taichou? – o rapaz franzino perguntou assustado. – Sobre o...

- Não dê detalhes. – interrompeu a mulher, voltando a fitar Ichigo. – Apenas temos que avisar a ele que sua irmã está sob nossos cuidados. Nada mais. – completou com um suspiro.

Arremessou a porta pra frente, fazendo-a bater com força de volta ao batente e teve aqueles passos firmes interrompidos pela cena que viu a frente. Não. Não era real.

Os punhos sutilmente se fecharam e ele os apertou com força. Não fazia muito tempo que havia visto a garota num leito ali mesmo, mas como queria nunca mais tê-la visto assim! Cerrou os olhos, virando o rosto quando apoiou a fronte à parede ao lado. Por que aquilo estava acontecendo? Se abrisse os olhos novamente acordaria daquele pesadelo? E um clarão invadiu o quarto, fazendo Ichigo abrir os olhos. Quando o fez, lá estava a sua frente Hanatarou. O oficial tinha um semblante entristecido e preocupado.

- Ichigo-san?

- Hanatarou... – Ichigo sussurrou, voltando a encobrir os lábios com as mãos e fitar Rukia.

Lá estava a morena. A pele de porcelana brilhava ainda banhada em suor. A boquinha minúscula rosada entreaberta. Os olhos cerrados, impedindo-lhe de ver aquela imensidão azul que o encantava. E apesar de inconsciente, o semblante dela exprimia sofrimento. Ichigo sentiu o peito apertar e o estômago revirar. Doeu. Doía ver Rukia sofrer. Doía fazer Rukia sofrer.

E naquela contemplação, Ichigo interrompeu a si mesmo, virando-se de supetão para Hanatarou e segurando o pequeno pelos ombros.

- Hanatarou! – e abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – A Rukia não perdeu nosso filho não, não é? A Unohana-taichou está mentindo porque quer que eu ache que não vamos ter e assim a Soul Society não vai ter que aceitar, não é? Não é?

Hanatarou encarou sem saber o que dizer o jovem que exasperava, animado. Aquele riso estampado num rosto molhado pelas lágrimas o fez engolir seco. O que dizer?

- Ichigo-san... – e levando a mão até uma das fortes de Ichigo que segurava seu ombro, o oficial desviou seus olhos. – Sinto muito, mas... é verdade. A Rukia-san perdeu o filho de vocês.

Aquela frase ecoou. Não. Hanatarou não mentiria para ele.

Os punhos voltaram a se fechar quando Ichigo encarou Rukia. Não conseguindo mais hesitar, ele se aproximou do leito, lançando-se sobre a morena.

- Oe, Rukia! Pare com isso, acorde! Vamos! – ele gritou, sacudindo-a. – Pare de me assustar assim! Está com raiva pelo que aconteceu, né? – riu. – EU já te disse que era tudo armado! Ai agora quer... – Mas o riso confiante pouco a pouco se convertia em choro quando ele retorceu os lábios. – quer me pregar uma peça! – Ichigo balançou a cabeça, uma mão voltando ao rosto para, desajeitado, secar as lágrimas. – Saiba que... quando você decidir... – ele arfava, a voz se perdendo no choro omitido com um riso forçado. – parar com essa... brincadeira de mau gosto... eu vou dar um soco em você... – Ichigo ameaçou, encarando-a. Nada. Não havia resposta. – Sua anã... – ele xingou com a vã esperança de ser acertado por um golpe da baixinha, mas não. – Rukia... – o nome dela escapou sofrido em um murmúrio. – Eu sei que não é... verdade... – e entre soluços – Me diz! – o capitão suplicou, encobrindo a mão da pequena que pousava sobre seu ventre. – Não é? Não é, Ginrei? – Ichigo se voltou aonde presumia estar seu filho. – Eu sei que... – e agachando-se para se curvar, Ichigo apoiou a cabeça ao ventre da amada, sem soltar a mãozinha. – se eu tentar ouvir...

E nada. Ichigo não ouviu absolutamente nada. Os olhos castanhos se arregalaram em choque. Ele se levantou. Cambaleou dando dois passos para trás sem soltar a mão alva da amada.

- Rukia... – a voz saiu sussurrada no meio do choro.

A chuva caia com intensidade e interrompendo aquele pesado som contínuo um urro repleto de angústia ecoou. Tombou sobre os joelhos. Falhara em proteger. Além de Rukia, seu próprio filho. Lembrou-se do que prometera. Sempre a cuidaria, sempre a protegeria. Não deixaria que nada atingisse aquela que prometera amar.

"_- Não deixa... – Ichigo sentia a respiração ofegante de Rukia. – o... meu filho... – ela ofegava. - ...cuida do meu filho... – sussurrou, a voz falha pelo choro e pela dor. _

_- Baka! Você vai cuidar dele! – Ichigo fingiu ralhar, as lágrimas escorrendo pela face e caindo sobre as mãos que tinham os dedos entrelaçados. – Ele precisa de você! Vai ficar tudo bem... eu prometo!_"

Esmurrou o chão. Odiava sua impotência e a leviandade daquelas palavras que usara para acalmar Rukia. Ela confiava nele. Ele prometera que ficaria tudo bem!

E enquanto amargas lágrimas eram derramadas na Soul Society, em Karakura, alguém gargalhava ao pensar no que estava se passando com seu amado.

Lançou-se a cama, mergulhando nos lençóis e travesseiros desarrumados e aspirou aquele delicioso aroma que ainda estava no ar. O perfume masculino de Ichigo. Tão forte e intenso. Um leve tom adocicado que combinava com a personalidade do amado Kurosaki-kun. Agarrou-se ao lençol de seda de tons pastéis e ainda sentiu em sua pele o calor que o corpo forte do jovem emanava. Como tinha sido delicioso ficar nos braços dele, beija-lo mesmo que inconsciente, toca-lo... Gargalhou quando se lembrou de ter tocado de forma tão intima o rapaz.

- Que vergonha! – Orihime riu de si própria, corando ao lembrar. – Mas valeu a pena! O Kurosaki-kun é só meu agora! Aposto que a Kuchiki-san viu que nosso amor é maior que tudo...

Inoue devaneou, deitando-se de bruços enquanto os olhos acinzentados vagavam em busca das lembranças maravilhosas do tempo em que desfrutou do corpo do substituto de shinigami. Não. Ichigo merecia uma vida normal, uma garota normal que desse tudo o que um jovem como ele queria.

Imaginou-se aos beijos com o rapaz. Aquelas mãos firmes que ainda sentia segurando seu braço e deslizavam pelo seu corpo, tomando-lhe com luxúria.

Mesmo depois de Ichigo ter partido, Inoue nem pensou em se banhar. Queria deixar aquele aroma delicioso impregnado em seu corpo, em sua alma, seu ser. Ela acariciou o próprio corpo nu sobre a cama. Sentia-se bela. Tinha um corpo escultural e invejável, mas não era só aquilo que encantava Ichigo, mesmo sendo um adolescente com os hormônios em ebulição. Mais que isso era necessário para lhe encantar e ela possuía aquilo. Aquilo que o fez dormir abraçado com ela essa noite...

O sorriso esmaeceu no belo rosto da menina.

Ela contorceu os lábios e os mordiscou.

Lembrou-se do esmurrar firme de Ichigo na porta, a qual havia ficado destroçada. E aquele par de olhos castanhos que cintilavam rubro.

"_- Era para isso ter acontecido com a sua cara! – e a puxando com violência pelo braço entre seus protestos, Ichigo a lançou ao chão da cozinha e apontou a porta. – Lembra bem quando olhar pra isso aqui que era pra esse seu rosto nojento estar assim! Pra você não conseguir enganar ninguém mais com esse seu rostinho falso!_"

E escondendo o rosto no travesseiro, Orihime chorou. Ichigo não a amava. Ele a desprezava.

xxxx-xxxx

O corpo estava dormente. Ela não sentia absolutamente nada. Ouviu algumas vozes ao fundo, como se estivesse submersa. Não conseguiu identificar seus donos. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas aquilo pareceu mais difícil do que imaginava. E sem que quisesse, um gemido escapou pelos seus lábios.

- Rukia?

Ela ouviu chamar. E aquela voz, de qualquer maneira, ela reconheceria onde e como fosse.

Aquela sensação de torpor evitou que ela se alarmasse, já que aquela imobilidade lhe deixava desesperada. Esforçou-se para abrir os olhos, mesmo que lentamente. Mas assim que os abriu, voltou a fechá-los.

- Ei, Rukia!

A voz chamou mais forte e ela sentiu o calor daquela mão forte, porém suave, tocar seu rosto. E com mais afinco abriu o par de safiras. O teto não familiar tinha luzes brancas que ofuscaram sua vista, mas assim que ganhara foco ela teve a esperada imagem do jovem de cabelos laranja a sua frente. Ele tinha um semblante preocupado.

- Ichi... – ela murmurou.

- Fique calma, Rukia. Está tudo bem. – ele sorriu aliviado.

- O quê... – a morena piscou confusa. – O que aconteceu?

- Bem, Rukia... – o rapaz desviou o olhar, segurando uma mão dela sem soltar a outra que acariciava seu rosto. Ele parecia desconfortável. – Eu estou indo embora. – anunciou.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram. O que Ichigo estava falando?

Forçou-se a recostar na cama tentando se levantar, mas Ichigo a segurou, impedindo-a. Castanhos e azuis se fitaram.

- Rukia, fique aqui. Você ainda não está bem.

O que era essa frieza com a qual Ichigo lhe tratava? Ela tinha sido traída, ela que devia estar.

- Ichigo, que aconteceu com nosso filho? – Rukia perguntou afoita.

O rapaz de cabelos laranja virou o rosto. Não queria encara-la nessa hora. Bufou, parecendo irritado.

- Rukia, vou te falar a verdade logo. – ele pausou. – Você perdeu o bebê.

- O QUÊ? – a morena parou estática. Não podia ser verdade. – Do que... o que significa isso, Ichigo? – ela olhou para os lados. – Me tira daqui! Isso não é verdade! – Rukia relutou.

- Rukia! – ele a segurou pelos ombros, encarando-a. – Eu vou embora. Não há mais nada que me prenda a você.

Rukia se sentiu tonta e com certeza não era pelo efeito dos sedativos. Seu coração saltou no peito quando Ichigo lhe deu as costas.

- QUE ACONTECEU, ICHIGO? – Rukia exclamou, alarmada. – POR QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO?

- Não é obvio? – o rapaz a olhou por cima do ombro. – Só estava com você porque arranjou esse filho. Não ia te deixar sozinha grávida, né? – pausou, deixando a shinigami estática. – Eu não te amo, Rukia. Na verdade, nunca te amei. Só estava me divertindo com você. – o capitão se virou para encarar a garota pálida. – Quem eu amo de verdade é a Inoue! – declarou.

- Ichigo! – ela chamou, retirando os lençóis que cobriam seu corpo para se levantar. – Você... mentiu pra mim? Mas... todo esse tempo eu... Ichigo!

- Você é muito boba, Rukia. Enganei você o tempo todo! – o substituto riu, cruzando os braços. – E mesmo assim ainda é tão difícil te convencer? Francamente, Rukia, foi enganada por um moleque humano, como seu irmão diz? – ele sorriu ironicamente. – Bem, já está na hora de eu ir. Vou encontrar a Inoue.

- Ichigo! – Rukia chamou, balançando a cabeça em negação. Não era verdade! Aquele Ichigo a sua frente não era quem amava. Não podia ser! – Ichigo, por que você...

- Adeus, Rukia!

O jovem a interrompeu antes de dar meia volta, acenar e caminhar lentamente até a porta. Saiu sem delongas, trazendo desespero a Rukia que se ergueu, cambaleando. Ele estava indo embora, estava partindo. Havia lhe enganado e agora estava sumindo de vez da sua vida.

- Ichigo!

Ela gritou antes de ver a porta se fechar, levando Ichigo consigo junto da escuridão que tomou suas vistas. O corpo miúdo bateu no chão frio tomado por uma dor no peito sem igual. Apesar de lancinante, tamanha dor fora rápida, porque a inconsciência logo lhe trouxe alivio.

- Rukia?

Ela ouviu chamar. E aquela voz, de qualquer maneira, ela reconheceria onde e como fosse.

Aquela sensação de torpor evitou que ela se alarmasse, já que aquela imobilidade lhe deixava desesperada. Esforçou-se para abrir os olhos, mesmo que lentamente. Mas assim que os abriu, voltou a fechá-los.

- Ei, Rukia!

A voz chamou mais forte e ela sentiu o calor daquela mão forte, porém suave, tocar seu rosto. E com mais afinco abriu o par de safiras. O teto não familiar tinha luzes brancas que ofuscaram sua vista, mas assim que ganhara foco ela teve a esperada imagem do jovem de cabelos laranja a sua frente. Ele tinha um semblante preocupado.

- Ichi... – ela murmurou.

Rukia estava aliviada, mas temerosa. Havia sido um pesadelo. Apenas isso. Mas o que estava fazendo no yonbantai? O que tinha acontecido com ela?

- Fique calma, Rukia. Está tudo bem. – ele sorriu aliviado.

- O quê... – a morena piscou confusa. – O que aconteceu?

- Concentre-se em se recuperar, tá? – Ichigo pediu afagando os cabelos negros da morena.

E então Rukia viu, amarrado ao obi branco na cintura de Ichigo, aquele par de sapatinhos azuis que havia terminado naquela noite e estavam com os cadarços unidos por uma aliança... sua aliança.

Agora tudo surgia bem vívido na mente de Rukia. Estava tricotando quando Ichigo chegou ao meio da madrugada e, discutindo com ele, acabara passando mal. E lembrou-se das fotos que tanto a atordoavam e lhe causaram tanta dor, física e emocional.

- Ichigo... – ela o encarou, com os olhos marejados. – Que está fazendo aqui?

Rukia franziu o cenho e Ichigo suspirou. Ela havia se lembrado do porquê de terem brigado. Não era a hora para ela ficar tensa daquela maneira. Tinha ido rapidamente ao gobantai para buscar algumas roupas para Rukia e aproveitara e trouxe o mimo... e a aliança a qual havia sido jogada fora por ela em meio ao calor da discussão.

- Rukia, eu já disse que aquilo tem explicação e, acredite em mim... – o rapaz sentou metade do corpo no leito. – isso não é mais importante agora.

Ela notou o inchaço dos olhos de Ichigo. Eles estavam avermelhados. Era nítido que ele havia chorado. Arrependido de sua traição?

- Ichigo, saia daqui! – ordenou severa.

- Rukia! – Ichigo contestou. – Por favor!

- Você já conseguiu o que queria agora me deixe em paz! – exclamou, arquejando para frente. – Saia...

Ela se interrompeu quando sentiu a dor pulsar em seu ventre, chamando a atenção de Ichigo. O rapaz estalou a língua, preocupado.

- Rukia, pense na sua saúde! Você não pode se esforçar! – Ichigo advertiu, segurando a mão miúda da morena.

- Por quê? – Rukia vociferou. – Porque vai me trair com a Inoue, não é? Enquanto eu estou num leito aqui convalescendo você vai atrás de outra! SAIA! Afaste-se de mim e do meu...

- Rukia! – Ichigo a interrompeu.

E ao encarar o olhar tão ríspido de Ichigo, a morena calou, secando com raiva as lágrimas que ousaram escapar com o dorso da mão.

- Rukia...

Ela ainda tentou evitar o contato, mas Ichigo capturou suas duas mãos e as levou até seu peito. Como doía. Azuis e castanhos se fitaram sem vacilar. Tinha que contar. Pedira a Unohana para que fosse aquele que desse a notícia.

- Eu sinto muito... – ele começou, deixando a voz se perder num soluço. – Não vamos ter esse filho.

Rukia engoliu seco. O que ele queria dizer?

- Que está dizendo? – Rukia estava em choque, encarando os olhos castanhos até que Ichigo baixou a cabeça, envergonhado.

- É minha culpa, Rukia! – o jovem assumiu. – Mas você o perdeu! Quando discutimos, você abortou. Eu te trouxe pra cá, mas já era tarde demais e, por pouco, nem você sobrevive...

Rukia estava sem palavras. Os lábios entreabertos apenas tremiam assim como as mãos que apoiavam o peito de Ichigo. Ela sentia o coração do capitão que batia freneticamente acelerado, quase que perdendo o ritmo.

- Me desculpa, Rukia! – ele pediu entre um soluço e outro antes de soltar uma das mãos e pegar o par fofinho de lãs azuis e coloca-lo sobre o colo da garota. – Me desculpa!

Rukia observou atônita ao mimo que era adornado pela aliança que Ichigo lhe dera. A maior felicidade da sua vida, seu filho com Ichigo, não existia mais. Ele havia sido assassinado por quem tanto amava e havia lhe traído.

- Saia... – a morena sussurrou, chamando atenção de Ichigo que ergueu a cabeça para encara-la.

- Ru... Rukia? – Ichigo gaguejou. – Rukia, fique calma, por favor! Você já teve problemas porque ficou nervosa demais! Ainda está...

- Saia daqui! – exclamou. – Eu não quero nunca mais te ver! – Rukia bradou, arrancando as mãos do enlace com as dele e o empurrando com o pouco de força que tinha. – Nunca mais!

- Rukia! – Ichigo insistiu. – Por favor, acalme-se! Vamos...

- Eu estava o tempo todo protegendo meu filho do nii-sama, da Inoue, de todos! – Rukia gritou, deixando as lágrimas caírem. – Mas na verdade eu tinha era que proteger ele... de você... Você era de quem eu devia tê-lo protegido! – ela pausou, arfando em meio ao choro profuso. – Eu te odeio, Ichigo!

A declaração de Rukia fez Ichigo cessar a respiração por um instante. Viu a morena agarrar os sapatinhos e afaga-los entre os seios antes de se pôr a lamentar a perda do filho.

- SAIA!

E o grito de Rukia foi suficiente para tirar Ichigo de seus devaneios. O rapaz respirou fundo, levando a mão à nuca, farfalhando os fios rebeldes laranja antes de sair do quarto.

Assim que fechou a porta, escorou-se nela. O choro de Rukia era audível o suficiente dali e servia para penitencia-lo. Como havia sido capaz?

Onde estava aquela alegria que havia deixado quando fora atrás de Inoue? Por que aquela chuva não parava desde que retornara a Soul Society? Caia cada vez mais forte. E, acompanhado pelo som da chuva e do choro de Rukia, Ichigo cerrou os olhos mais uma vez. Será que dessa vez acordaria? Aquele pesadelo finalmente teria fim?

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

E quando abriu o par de castanhas, para sua surpresa, um novo pesadelo iniciava. E ele estava bem a sua frente: Kuchiki Byakuya.

_Continua..._


	32. Chuva

**N.A.:** Oi, gente! Como foi de feriado? Espero que tenha sido ótimo! ^^ E chegamos com mais um capitulo! E dessa vez comemorem! Ele será curto! ^^' Porque ultimamente eles estavam enormes, né? E, bem, o que dizer? Realmente eu fiz o que fiz no capítulo passado! ;o; Fiquei mto emocionada com as reviews, pessoal! Saber que consegui tocar em vocês dessa maneira! Foi muito difícil para eu evoluir tanto a relação de Ichigo e Rukia e fazer tudo desmoronar dessa maneira! Mas calma, gente, tudo vai dar certo! Será? XD Muito obrigada ao meu noivo Jorge André que mesmo cheio de sono leu isso tudo e a quem deixou reviews e a quem apenas lê também! ^^ Em especial: Mjer Odindottir, Kynn-chan, Pamila, Ana Paula, Dalila, JJDani, Mili Black e Flávia! (Flávia e Ana Paula, que bom que voltaram! *_*) que deixaram reviews maravilhosas! A música que usei nesse capítulo é November Rain do Guns'n Roses! Vamos ao capitulo, espero que curtam e ainda essa semana eu lanço Confusões de Uma Vida Perfeita! ^^

**xxxxx-xxxx**

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capítulo 32: Chuva**

**xxxx-xxxxx**

" When I look into your eyes, I can see a love restrained

"_Quando encaro os seus olhos, eu posso ver o amor reprimido_

But darlin' when I hold you, don't you know I feel the same

_Mas querida quando eu te abraço, não sabe que eu sinto o mesmo?_

And it's hard to hold a candle in the cold november rain

_E é difícil segurar uma vela na chuva fria de novembro_"

Sentindo-se zonzo, Ichigo levou uma mão aos lábios quando ergueu o rosto para encarar a figura imponente de Kuchiki Byakuya. O nobre, apesar de sua expressão quase que imutável, exprimia tensão. Será que já haviam lhe contado?

O coração batia forte, parecendo acompanhar o ritmo de cada passada do moreno de pele alva. Cada vez mais próximo. Não. Tudo que não precisava agora era confrontar Byakuya. Teria de contar alguma mentira. Ninguém contaria, certo? Mas expor tudo que havia acontecido naquele momento crucial era doloroso demais. Ainda mais quando, em seus ouvidos, ainda era possível escutar o lamento de Rukia que soluçava naquele copioso choro que vinha de dentro do quarto do qual fora expulso há pouco.

- Me diga, Kurosaki Ichigo, onde está Rukia?

Ichigo não sabia o que responder. Ela estava ali, bem atrás daquela porta que estava em suas costas, mas ele não tinha simplesmente o mínimo da coragem para pronunciar uma palavra que fosse. Estava pálido, o coração palpitando desenfreadamente. Chegou a pensar que sucumbiria quando as palavras foram cuspidas:

- Ela está aqui dentro. – foi tudo que, em um murmúrio, Ichigo expeliu.

Byakuya fitou o rapaz, realmente preocupado com o nervosismo estampado em seu rosto.

- Que se passou com ela? – o nobre perguntou, cerrando os olhos e tentando parecer mais brando, temendo que o jovem tivesse um colapso ali mesmo.

Ichigo inspirou profundamente. O peito apertou de forma tão dolorosa que ele chegou a se contrair, levando as mãos ao centro dele. Byakuya abriu os olhos, piscou assustado quando o viu tão transtornado.

- Conte-me. – insistiu.

- A Rukia... eu... ela se sentiu mal e a trouxe pra cá. – Ichigo disse em um gaguejar sem fim.

- E o que ela tem? – Byakuya foi direto. – Nenhum desses oficiais quis me dizer, apenas me mandaram vir. Disseram que a Unohana não deu autorização para ninguém falar. – ele parecia intrigado, cruzando os braços a espera de respostas.

- Ela... teve uma hemorragia interna. – Ichigo explicou.

- Hemorragia? – Byakuya parecia alarmado.

- Sim... – Ichigo assentiu e, sem notar, cedia novamente às lágrimas.

Byakuya parecia em choque. Não era possível. Seria a mesma doença que levou sua Hisana há tantos anos?

Trêmulo, o nobre se lançou a cadeira no corredor, descrente no que ouvia. Apenas cogitar tal hipótese era cruel demais e lhe trazia pânico.

O jovem observou atônito a expressão de Byakuya. E apenas em vê-lo sabia o que ele estava pensando. A ideia de que Rukia sofresse da mesma enfermidade que definhara sua esposa chocara Byakuya. A consciência pesou. E aquilo foi suficiente para se lembrar do medo que teve de perder Rukia quando a trouxe ao Yonbantai. Aquela sensação sufocante, aquela impotência em vê-la sofrer e não poder fazer nada. Aquela perda. Porque por mais que não perdesse a amada, Ichigo havia, naquela noite, perdido uma grande parte de si mesmo. Havia perdido um filho. E tudo aquilo havia acontecido por uma mentira tão boba. Mais uma mentira.

Era mais uma daquele mundo de mentiras que haviam criado para se proteger.

Para proteger Rukia, havia mentido sobre Inoue e causado a perda do seu filho.

Para proteger seu amor, havia mentido a Byakuya sobre seu relacionamento.

E no final eles não haviam conseguido proteger nada. Havia apenas os escombros daquilo que um dia construíram e com aquela proteção miserável de mentiras não havia durado nada. Não podia mais se dar ao luxo de se entregar ao que lhe levara a ruína. Aquela covardia.

- Byakuya!

A voz rouca de Ichigo interrompeu o silêncio sofrido do nobre que tinha os cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos e o rosto coberto pelas mãos. Os olhos negros fitaram os castanhos que não vacilaram um instante mais.

- Preciso te contar algo muito sério. – disse.

- Hm? – o nobre arqueou uma sobrancelha antes de se reerguer.

Os dois se fitaram e Ichigo, engolindo seco, respirou fundo antes de revelar.

- Byakuya... A Rukia teve um aborto. – Ichigo foi direto, fazendo os olhos negros do nobre se arregalar em choque. – Ela estava grávida.

Em choque, Byakuya ficou estático diante de Ichigo. Engoliu seco, sem saber o que dizer. Os lábios ficaram entreabertos. Não havia o que dizer diante daquela revelação. Então, incapaz de aceitar a dura realidade, o Kuchiki negou com a cabeça antes de suspirar falsamente em alivio.

- Como Rukia pode... estar grávida se nem... casada era?

Ingênuo demais, Byakuya quis assumir aquela verdade, mas Ichigo não estava disposto a permitir que uma nova mentira fosse criada.

- Isso não existe, Kurosaki Ichigo! – Byakuya franziu o cenho.

- Eu sou o pai do filho que a Rukia perdeu.

O nobre que até então forjava um riso meio que comedido parou ao encarar o jovem que lhe fitava de forma confiante.

Kurosaki Ichigo nunca fora muito de seu agrado, mas com o passar do tempo, o rapaz acabara por lhe cativar. Ele era bondoso e justo, havia o impedido de cometer um crime com sua própria irmã e o salvou de uma culpa que jamais seria capaz de carregar caso prosseguisse em apoio à execução de sua caçula adotiva. Aquela que havia procurado tanto a pedido de sua amada esposa que lhe suplicou como último pedido em vida. Então fez de tudo para transformar aquele moleque humano, como normalmente o chamava, em um capitão. Naquele cargo poderia provar o valor que tinha e Kurosaki Ichigo tinha feito aquilo. Provou-se digno e honrado, nada menos do que ele podia esperar. E aos poucos as provas daquele romance que existia entre Rukia e ele surgiam. Nada que fosse contra. Apenas teria de analisar aquilo. Mas de todos os rapazes aquele, Kurosaki Ichigo, era aquele que gostaria de entregar a mão de sua querida irmã caçula. Aquela que prometeu cuidar. Mas Kurosaki Ichigo agora se revelava com aquele que desonrara seu clã, a honra da sua irmã.

- O que está falando? – Byakuya rangeu os dentes, fitando o rapaz.

- É isso mesmo. – Ichigo suspirou pesado. – É como ouviu, a Rukia estava esperando um filho meu. – sem hesitar mais, as palavras do substituto soaram firmes.

E ao piscar seus olhos, Ichigo viu a lâmina da espada de Byakuya rente ao pescoço. Não havia visto o nobre nem ao menos se mexer, nem ao menos sair dali. Olhando pelo canto dos olhos viu o Kuchiki que estava as suas costas e atravessando a lâmina de senbonzakura no seu pescoço. O cenho franzido e aqueles olhos negros semicerrados demonstravam o ódio que ele estava sentindo.

Ichigo apertou os punhos e cerrou os olhos.

- Vá em frente. – sussurrou. – Me mate.

- Como ousa um moleque da sua laia deflorar minha irmã? – a voz grossa de Byakuya bradou.

- Eu amo a Rukia, Byakuya. Nos entregamos por causa disso. – ainda de olhos cerrados, Ichigo declarou. – Faz tempo que nos envolvemos. E foi inevitável.

- Seu...

A lâmina tocou de leve na pele do jovem, fazendo um filete rubro escorrer pelo pescoço do substituto. Ichigo não reclamou nem se mexeu. Apenas sentiu a pressão investida no golpe que Byakuya parecia não ter coragem de desferir.

- Como forçou a Rukia? – Byakuya indagou furioso.

- Não a forcei a nada. – respondeu.

- É claro que a forçou! – exclamou o nobre. – Ela jamais se entregaria como uma qualquer!

- Ela não é uma qualquer. – Ichigo então forçou se virar de frente a ele, sem ter a lâmina que ameaçava sua vida tirada de perto. – Rukia se entregou porque me ama! Byakuya, entendo que aqui na Soul Society tenham costumes antigos, mas eu me comprometo que me casarei com a Rukia! – afirmou.

- Casar? – o nobre estava indignado. – Casar com a Rukia? Acha que permitirei que adentre o clã Kuchiki! Nem aquela... Mundana...

E as palavras de Byakuya foram interrompidas quando o punho de Ichigo acertou em cheio o lado esquerdo da face. Tamanha força fez o nobre quase tombar, amparando-se a parede.

- Nunca mais fale assim da Rukia! – Ichigo bradou furioso. – Fale tudo de mim, mas não diga que a Rukia é uma qualquer! – concluiu exclamando com ira. – Ela me amava! Por isso nos entregamos, Byakuya! Você não amou a Hisana? – pausou, encarando o capitão que o observava atônito. – Pensou duas vezes quando ela se entregou a você? Não foi por amor que ela fez isso? Mesmo sua família sendo contra? – Ichigo declarava em tom alto. – Eu também amo a Rukia! Ela perdeu um filho meu! E por minha culpa! – enfatizou.

O nobre estava em choque. Ichigo declarava sua paixão por Rukia com tudo o que tinha. O sofrimento em sua expressão era evidente e a sua dor era quase palpável.

- Se quiser me matar, por favor, faça logo! – Ichigo exigia, dando meia-volta enquanto andava nervoso de um lado para o outro. – Por favor, porque... eu só trouxe sofrimento a Rukia! E eu jamais vou me perdoar! – e cedendo as lágrimas, o jovem exclamou, suplicando ao nobre.

Byakuya ficou a fitar Ichigo por um tempo. Ele estava angustiado, entregue aquele choro doloroso. A culpa lhe corroía, devorava sua alma. E aquela dor fazia bem a ele. Ichigo se sentia feliz ao se punir por tudo que fizera. Matara seu filho, traíra Rukia. Traíra? Não sabia mais até onde o que dissera tinha sido verdade. Nada mais era certo para ele a não ser que seu filho estava morto, havia tirado a maior preciosidade e a prova de seu amor com Rukia. Assim como matara sua mãe, havia matado aquela quem faria mãe. Não era mais digno do amor de Rukia.

- Se é o que deseja... – e erguendo a espada novamente, Byakuya o fitou. – vou acatar seu pedido.

- Que está acontecendo aqui?

A voz feminina exasperada surgiu com sua dona, Unohana Retsu que vinha o mais rápido que pôde acompanhada do tenente Abarai Renji e de sua própria subordinada, Kotetsu Isane.

- Kuchiki-taichou! – Renji, tenso ao ver Ichigo, meneou a cabeça em cumprimento ao capitão. – Não sabia que estava aqui! – e fitou a lâmina brandida pelo superior temeroso. – Que... que está acontecendo?

- É o que também quero saber, Abarai-fukutaichou. – Unohana deu um passo à frente, ficando entre Ichigo e Byakuya.

- Não interrompa, Unohana-taichou! Por favor! – Ichigo se pronunciou.

- Cale-se, Kurosaki-taichou. – ríspida, Unohana se voltou ao jovem antes de limpar a garganta. – Kuchiki-taichou, acho que ambos são capitães e gostaria que respeitassem esse lugar aonde as pessoas vem se recuperar e descansar. – ressaltou. – Seus conflitos, que esses fiquem da porta para fora.

Byakuya continuava a fitar Ichigo, ignorando a presença da mulher.

- Por favor. – Unohana prosseguiu. – E peço também que o senhor, Kuchiki-taichou respeite sua irmã que está convalescendo e precisa de descanso – a capitã falava rigidamente antes de fitar o choroso jovem do outro lado. – além do Kurosaki-taichou que está em um momento muito delicado.

- Eu estou defendendo a honra do meu clã, Unohana-taichou! – Byakuya se posicionou.

- Se quiserem fazer isso, que façam fora daqui e respeitem esse lugar. – Unohana exigia.

- Ótimo! Vamos para fora daqui, Kurosaki Ichigo. Nossa conversa ainda não terminou.

E em um único shunpo, os dois já não estavam mais ali, deixando o ruivo preocupado.

- Aonde foram? – ele estalou a língua. – Unohana-taichou, cuide da Rukia, por favor!

E em mais um segundo, Renji não estava mais ali.

xxxx-xxxx

A chuva caia incessantemente e uma forte ventania fazia com que o haori que apenas um dos capitães ainda usava esvoaçasse junto das mechas negras que caíam sobre sua fronte. Ambos se fitavam sem vacilar. Nem mesmo a chegada do fukutaichou subordinado ao nobre e amigo do jovem humano foi capaz de chamar atenção de nenhum deles. Renji demorou um pouco, pois teve de seguir as reiatsus do amigo e capitão que se moviam rápidas até a área de treinamento do rokubantai.

Estavam a mais ou menos dez metros de distância um do outro. Na escuridão da madrugada tempestuosa, apenas o uivar do vento e o ressoar dos trovões podiam ser ouvidos além daquele som continuo que já irritava Ichigo. O som da chuva.

O mais altivo foi aquele que logo retirou o haori branco, lançando-o ao vento que o atirou ao longe e foi arrastando a vestimenta alva pelo gramado alto.

- Essa luta não será com o capitão do Rokubantai. – anunciou, trazendo uma expressão confusa ao rosto de Ichigo. – Será a luta do líder do clã que você trouxe a desonra! – e apontou-lhe a espada que tinha a lâmina iluminada pelo clarão do trovão que caíra próximo.

Ichigo balançou a cabeça negativamente, junto das mechas laranjas que escorriam pelo rosto encharcado pela chuva.

- Erga sua espada. – ordenou Byakuya imperativo.

- Não vou lutar com você! – Ichigo respondeu dando um passo a frente. – Não tenho motivo para lutar com você, Byakuya! E com certeza... não lutaria com o irmão da pessoa que amo!

- Você não tem motivos? – o nobre desviou o olhar, fitando o mato que era agitado pela ventania. – Para lutar, eu também não tenho. – pausou. – Meu motivo de brandir minha espada contra você é defender a honra do meu clã. Mas meu objetivo é mata-lo!

- Então me mate! – reafirmou Ichigo. – Eu não vou lutar com você!

- Taichou! Ichigo! – Renji chamou, alarmado, colocando-se entre os dois. – Por favor, vamos resolver isso sem mais consequências!

- Renji! – Ichigo deu dois passos a frente, tocando no ombro do amigo. – Dessa vez, eu vou pedir que não interfira.

O ruivo de olhos-de-mel fitou os castanhos e imediatamente deu um passo em recua. Ele mordiscou o lábio inferior, sentindo um mau pressentimento.

- Ichigo... – chamou.

- Tudo bem, Renji. Por favor, vá ver a Rukia. Estou preocupado. – Ichigo suspirou, vendo o amigo assentir antes de se afastar um pouco e encarou o nobre. – Byakuya, eu vou lutar com você!

O nobre não respondeu. Apenas ficou a encarar o jovem, a espada firme apontada em sua direção.

O jovem levou a mão ao cabo da zangetsu, tirando-a das costas e com as duas mãos a posicionou de frente ao corpo.

Estavam prontos.

As expressões sérias, os olhos castanhos e negros sem ao menos piscar ou se perder condenavam que estavam dispostos a dar tudo de si naquele embate.

- Acabou, Kurosaki Ichigo.

Byakuya se lançou em sua direção. Ichigo se pôs na defensiva, mas rápido como era, logo o nobre não estava mais a sua frente. O substituto foi ágil e virou-se para trás, bem a tempo de bloquear a espada do capitão com a sua própria.

O som do metal se chocando ecoou junto dos trovões que iluminavam as armas que cada um erguia.

Por cima da lâmina, Ichigo podia ver os olhos semicerrados de Byakuya. Estava disposto a mata-lo com tudo.

A chuva caía tempestuosamente enquanto a noite era iluminada pelos trovões que cruzavam o azul infinito do céu. Era uma noite na qual nem uma estrela e muito menos a lua eram visíveis. Havia apenas a escuridão que era repelida por aqueles feixes que ligavam céu e terra.

O tom âmbar cintilava vermelho. Raiva e ódio percorriam sua alma. Provenientes da frustração de sua perda, de sua derrota. Não. Ele não aceitava. Ele era uma das razões por ter perdido tudo. Não. Ainda havia algo que não estivesse perdido. Só perderia se **ele** permanecesse vivo.

As espadas continuaram a se chocar e, sem nenhum dos dois vacilar, ficaram a se encarar por um bom tempo.

- Eu não queria te enfrentar, Byakuya! Mas... não tenho saída! – Ichigo expôs angustiado.

- Devia prestar melhor atenção na luta!

E mais uma vez o piscar de olhos de Ichigo o traia. O nobre não estava mais a sua frente e a força que investia no choque das lâminas foi usada contra ele, que caiu para frente desequilibrado antes de se voltar para trás.

Ele sentiu o ar cortar o rosto quando se jogou para o lado esquerdo, escapando da lâmina que passara rente a face, abrindo um pequeno corte horizontal na pele do jovem.

Ichigo rolou pelo gramado, erguendo-se logo em seguida para defender o nobre que já se projetara a sua frente. Ajoelhado, ergueu zangetsu para bloquear a espada do capitão que parecia indisposto a findar a luta sem findar sua vida.

- Byakuya! – Ichigo bradou. – Não vou te machucar!

- Você não vai, mas eu vou te matar! – Byakuya declarou.

- Eu não quero que lutemos! Não vê que isso fará a Rukia sofrer? – Ichigo insistiu.

- Pouco me importa o que você e aquela qualquer pensam.

Ichigo rangeu os dentes, franzindo o cenho quando ouvira Byakuya novamente se referir a Rukia de forma ofensiva. Apenas forçando zangetsu para cima ele espantou o capitão que deslizou para trás, sem perder o equilíbrio.

- Hm... Está finalmente mostrando pro que veio? – Byakuya riu de forma irônica.

Acabaria com tudo ali naquela noite.

Estava tão sedento quanto à lâmina que brandia pelo sangue de seu inimigo que a embebedaria. Fincaria a espada tão negra quanto à escuridão em seu peito e honraria tudo que haviam lhe tirado. Se vida lhe havia sido tirada, vida tiraria.

Mas não.

- Não permito que fale assim... da Rukia! – ele rangeu os dentes furioso. – Byakuya, eu prometi protege-la! – bradou.

E as próprias palavras de Ichigo o traíram.

"-_ Eu estava o tempo todo protegendo meu filho do nii-sama, da Inoue, de todos! – Rukia gritou, deixando as lágrimas caírem. – Mas na verdade eu tinha era que proteger ele... de você... Você era de quem eu devia tê-lo protegido! – ela pausou, arfando em meio ao choro profuso. – Eu te odeio, Ichigo!"_

A voz de Rukia voltou forte a sua mente, melhor, ao seu coração.

Como doera quando ela falara aquilo. E o que ela dizia? Nada mais que a verdade.

Não havia sido capaz de protegê-la. Pelo contrário, ela tinha que ter protegido seu filho dele. Proteção... Quanta leviandade havia de sua parte para falar aquela palavra.

Lembrar-se daquele par de azuis gélidos era pior que qualquer dor que já sentira antes.

Pior que ter uma espada trespassada em seu peito, era tê-lo perfurado pela frieza de Rukia.

E pior do que receber a frieza da shinigami, era causar seu sofrimento.

Desprezível.

Observou como Byakuya majestosamente brandia sua zanpakutou. Aquele movimento da troca de suas mãos no cabo de senbonzakura hipnotizou Ichigo. Aos seus olhos, lentamente ele foi se aproximando. O nobre foi com tudo com a espada apontada em sua direção.

"I know that you can love me when there's no one left to blame

_Eu Sei que você pode me amar quando não há ninguém mais para culpar_

So never mind the darkness, we still can find a way

_Então não ligue para a escuridão, nós ainda podemos encontrar uma saída_

'Cause nothin' lasts forever, even cold November rain

_Porque nada dura para sempre, até mesmo a fria chuva de novembro_"

Não sentia ódio.

Não sentia raiva

Não sentia medo.

Apenas dor.

E havia só uma única maneira de eliminar aquela dor. Apenas uma.

O capitão já estava a menos de cinco metros de distância quando Ichigo, em um só movimento, largou a espada, arremessando zangetsu pela lateral. Cerrou os olhos e então abriu os braços, pronto para receber de frente o golpe de Byakuya.

Quando presenciara a cena, Byakuya tentara refrear o golpe, não o atacaria com as mãos nuas. Mas era tarde demais. Com o impulso dado, se não fosse o embate entre uma espada e outra, nada mais o pararia. Estalando a língua, a única alternativa do nobre foi, com o pouco que pôde, desviar o ataque de algum ponto vital do substituto.

Ichigo sentiu a lâmina atravessar com tudo a parte esquerda do abdômen. Ele deixou escapar um engasgo sofrido quando recebera o golpe desferido com perfeição por Byakuya. Firme e único. Byakuya realmente louvava os títulos que carregava por ser um capitão e líder dos Kuchiki. Fincando-lhe a lâmina até a empunhadura, Byakuya sentiu o sangue do jovem verter em suas mãos juntas no cabo. Ele franziu o cenho irritado.

- Por qu...

Estava pronto a arguir quando sentiu os braços do substituto envolverem seu corpo. Mesmo que ferido, Ichigo tentou com toda a força que tinha abraça-lo com o máximo que pôde. Com o rosto apoiado no ombro do nobre, Ichigo soluçou entre lágrimas.

- Me desculpa, Byakuya! Me desculpa!

Ele sentiu as mãos apertarem firmemente as costas do seu shihakushou. O jovem chorava copiosamente enquanto o sangue quente banhava suas mãos, contrastando com a gélida chuva que os banhava.

Ele simplesmente ficou sem fala, apenas se deixando ser abraçado por Ichigo.

Renji, de fora, observava chocado. Jamais imaginaria que chegariam aquele ponto. Então para sua surpresa, viu Byakuya o afastar, retirando de uma só vez, visando não lhe causar mais dor, a lâmina fincada no corpo de Ichigo.

Ele cambaleou antes de cair de joelhos ao chão, levando a mão direita ao local atingido. A dor pungia, fazendo o rapaz arquejar ofegante. Encarou as costas do nobre, a visão enturvecida sendo embaçada ainda mais pela chuva.

- Ichigo! – Renji exclamou ao se aproximar até o amigo, verificando seu ferimento. – Kuchiki-taichou, por favor, cancele este combate! – suplicou. – Ichigo não está mais em condições de lutar!

- Eu mandei você... ver... a... Rukia... – Ichigo balbuciou para o ruivo.

E antes que ele dissesse algo mais, os olhos castanhos ficaram opacos e a escuridão da noite se intensificou quando ele perdeu a consciência, tombando para frente, alarmando o amigo que o segurou.

- Ichigo! – Renji o chamou, sacudindo o jovem. – Kuchiki-taichou!

O nobre, que permanecia de costas, observou por cima do ombro. E, preocupando Renji que amparava o amigo, Byakuya se aproximou, fazendo com que ele recuasse com o rapaz.

- Kuchiki-taichou, não vai... fazer mais nada com o Ichigo, não é? Ele está ferido! Não consegue mais lutar e...

- Traga o Kurosaki Ichigo até minha casa.

Foi tudo que ele disse deixando o tenente atônito, porém aliviado. Tinha certeza de que o nobre mataria Ichigo mesmo ele estando inconsciente.

Nunca o vira tão irado em todo o tempo em que servira ao homem. Aquilo era algo bom ou ruim? Sem tempo de ponderar, fitando o rapaz desacordado que apoiava em seus braços.

- Hai.

Renji assentiu para em seguida colocar o substituto de shinigami nas costas e cumprir a ordem de seu capitão que, quando olhou novamente onde estava, já tinha desaparecido.

- Kuchiki-taichou. – o ruivo chamou, mas nada além dos trovões e da chuva eram audíveis.

Olhou ao redor ajeitando Ichigo em suas costas quando sentiu algo rolar por cima do ombro e cair ao chão. Renji piscou confuso, olhando para o gramado alto no qual pisava até que viu um ponto branco brilhante o qual de relance parecia ter visto quando caiu. Devia ter caído de dentro do shihakushou de Ichigo, pensou, agachando-se sem tirar o rapaz de cima dos ombros e recolher o pequeno saco plástico com um pó branco.

Renji arqueou a sobrancelha confuso. O que era? Será que era droga do mundo dos humanos, pensou. E por que Ichigo estaria com aquilo?

Sem pensar duas vezes, guardou consigo. Teria tempo de questionar a Ichigo o que aquilo significava.

xxxx-xxxx

Duas suaves batidas fizeram com que Unohana, que mantinha os olhos pousados sobre os papéis sobre a sua mesa, os erguessem e encarassem a porta que era aberta sem discrição, revelando Kuchiki Byakuya. O nobre carrancudo tinha o cenho franzido e estava mais irritadiço que o normal.

- Que eu saiba, a essa hora, não estou mais atendendo ninguém, Kuchiki-taichou. – a capitã foi cínica, recostando-se a cadeira. – A que devo a honra de sua visita as... – e olhou o relógio a parede. – 2 e meia da manhã?

- Concordo que a hora não é apropriada, - Byakuya disse, fechando a porta atrás de si. – mas meu assunto é muito importante.

- Médicos também dormem na Soul Society. – ela lembrou, apoiando os cotovelos a superfície de madeira.

- Eu sei. – irritado, o nobre se aproximou e se pôs a cadeira que Unohana não lhe oferecera sentar.

- Se é quanto a Kuchiki-fukutaichou, não se preocupe. Ela precisa apenas de descanso. Talvez amanhã já possamos liberar ela e, em casa, ela poderá se recuperar. Sem esforços, sem trabalho, claro. – ressaltou.

- Não vim falar de Rukia. – a resposta gélida do capitão fez Unohana piscar confusa, a expressão da mulher misturando indignação e repulsa.

- Pensei que se importasse com a saúde da Kuchiki-fukutaichou. Ela passou por momentos muito ruins. E está passando ainda. – explicou, caso aquela geleira chamada Kuchiki Byakuya não tivesse ainda noção. – A perda de um filho é algo muito traumatizante. Talvez ela nunca supere isso.

- Já disse que não vim falar de Rukia. – ele tornou a interrompê-la, fazendo a médica morder o lábio inferior com um riso cínico, descrente na frieza do homem.

- Tudo bem, então diga logo. Meu tempo é curto. – foi a vez dela usar de rispidez.

- Quero saber o que devo fazer para que esse assunto sobre Rukia... seja esquecido.

- Esquecido? – Unohana piscou.

- Sim. Sua equipe sabe do que aconteceu, não é?

- É claro, afinal, atenderam a Kuchiki-fukutaichou assim que ela foi trazida para cá pelo Kurosaki-taichou.

- Então... me pergunte quanto cada um de seus oficiais que soube do aborto da Rukia querem para que eu os pague. Que esse assunto não saia daqui!

- Nossos serviços médicos não estão à venda, Kuchiki-taichou, muito menos nossa ética. – a mulher foi direta, nitidamente ofendida. – E saiba que posso delatar sua atitude grosseira e criminosa.

Os dois pares de olhos negros se fitaram faiscando com a raiva que estavam sentindo. Unohana pela indignação de ver homem tão frio e inexpressivo e Byakuya por se ver encurralado. Aquele escândalo cairia como uma bomba sobre seu clã.

- Acho que sabe a importância que as famílias nobres têm na Soul Society e a postura que devemos ter. – Byakuya proferiu o óbvio.

- Se algum membro de sua família nobre – Unohana enfatizou – não tem a postura que você considera digna e correta, não culpe a mim nem minha equipe.

E um soco forte na mesa foi desferido por Byakuya. O nobre se ergueu tomado pela ira. Mas apesar do estrondo, aquilo não assustou Unohana que se manteve com sua expressão imutável, calma e tranquila.

- Acabou? – ela indagou.

- Sim. – Byakuya respondeu. – Mas saiba que vai se arrepender se essa noticia se espalhar!

- Isso é uma ameaça?

Byakuya fitou a mulher, como sempre decorosa. Cerrou os punhos com força e, naquele movimento, Unohana notou pequenas manchas de sangue nas luvas alvas do nobre.

- Não. – o nobre respondeu, balançando a cabeça. – Com licença.

- Kuchiki-taichou!

E interrompendo o capitão que deu meia-volta e já tinha a mão sobre a maçaneta da porta, Unohana o chamou. O nobre não se voltou à mulher.

- Diga.

- Feriu sua mão em algum lugar? – Unohana inquiriu com malicia.

- ... Não. – ele respondeu, incomodado, pausando em seguida. – Por favor, mande alguém de sua equipe vir até o rokubantai. Kurosaki Ichigo está ferido.

- Imediatamente. – assentiu.

- Com licença.

A capitã viu Byakuya se retirar sem mais palavras. Ela sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido. Mas o que viria pela frente de Ichigo e Rukia era algo que a preocupava muito mais.

Em passos largos, o Kuchiki caminhava pelo corredor após sair da sala de Unohana Retsu.

Seu clã estava arruinado. Tinha de pensar em como deserdaria e expulsaria Rukia do clã, agora que todos saberiam que ela não era mais pura.

Os olhares dos oficiais que passavam por ele eram o suficiente para que o nobre se sentisse perseguido. Sabia que estavam falando dele, da moral destruída do clã que foi maculado pelo humano que havia deflorado sua irmã.

Passava pela porta do quarto que tinha o nome e o sobrenome de seu clã quando parou. Algo o fez parar e encarar aquele nome: Kuchiki Rukia. Não hesitou e esmurrou a porta. Como sentia raiva! Hisana havia lhe feito adotar aquela que trouxe a vergonha de seu clã. E tantos anos depois ele teria de concordar com sua família que sempre fora contra o relacionamento com aquela moça miserável de Rukongai.

Esmurrou a superfície mais uma vez e cerrou os punhos, fitando o sangue do jovem que maculava suas luvas alvas. E o rosto, acertado por Ichigo, ardeu.

" _- Nunca mais fale assim da Rukia! – Ichigo bradou furioso. – Fale tudo de mim, mas não diga que a Rukia é uma qualquer! – concluiu exclamando com ira. – Ela me amava! Por isso nos entregamos, Byakuya! Você não amou a Hisana? – pausou, encarando o capitão que o observava atônito. – Pensou duas vezes quando ela se entregou a você? Não foi por amor que ela fez isso? Mesmo sua família sendo contra? – Ichigo declarava em tom alto. – Eu também amo a Rukia! Ela perdeu um filho meu! E por minha culpa! – enfatizou."_

A voz do jovem ressoou em sua mente. Aquela expressão sofrida. Aquela dor que ele transmitia com a voz entrecortada, falha em meio ao choro.

Lembrou-se do toque suave em seu rosto, o mesmo lugar que agora ardia.

"_Tendo aquele corpo escultural em seus braços e aquele belo rosto para contemplar. Esse que era esculpido pelos fios negros repicados, a face de porcelana tinha aquele par de safiras que tanto lhe encantavam. _

_Ela o realizava por completo. Tinha uma esposa linda, dona de um sorriso cálido e, mesmo que no fundo de sua alma, houvesse uma profunda tristeza, ela era capaz de ignorá-la apenas para fazê-lo feliz. Mesmo que a culpa não pudesse trazer a plenitude aquela felicidade._

_Tomou os pequenos lábios carnudos, finos e suaves, embebidos de paixão enquanto que, com as mãos bem ágeis ele apalpava cada região do corpo dela em um toque gentil e suave. A cintura, as costas, até as regiões mais intimas._

_Quando o beijo foi desfeito, a mulher nua saiu de cima de seu marido, aconchegando-se aos braços expostos usando seu peito como travesseiro._

_O nobre sorriu afagando a mulher em contato total com seu corpo. _

_Mais uma vez ela havia se entregado a ele. Mais uma vez haviam se amado._

_Ali ficaram contemplando o luar que adentrava por uma pequena fresta na porta de correr que dava para o jardim de inverno. A única iluminação possível naquela noite de verão. E acariciando a pele leitosa da mulher, ele foi interrompido pela voz doce e suave._

_. - Byakuya-sama! – ela chamou._

_- Hm? – Byakuya arqueou a sobrancelha, fitando a mulher em seu peito. _

_- Estava pensando... –começou. – o que acha de... termos um filho? – Hisana perguntou animada. _

_- Um filho? – o nobre indagou. _

_- Ahan! – ela assentiu, abraçando o tronco bem definido do marido. – Afinal, o clã Kuchiki precisa de um herdeiro! Ginrei-sama também já disse... – relembrou._

_- É verdade... – Byakuya suspirou desinteressado._

_- Não quer? – Hisana se levantou, colocando-se sentada para encara-lo._

_- Não é isso... – o nobre respondeu, apoiando a cabeça nos braços. – É que... se você tiver um filho meu agora, Hisana, as pessoas vão começar achar que você... está me dando um golpe, entende?_

_- Golpe? – a mulher piscou confusa. – Como assim?_

_- Acham que você se casou por eu ser nobre, Hisana. – explicou. – Sei que não é por isso. Mas se tivermos um filho logo agora... bem, é o que vão comentar..._

_Hisana ficou em silêncio, enrolando-se no lençol. Byakuya contemplou o rosto bonito, mas esse logo se contorceu e exprimiu tristeza. _

_- Que houve? – ele perguntou preocupado, sentando-se para levar uma mão ao rosto da esposa para secar uma teimosa lágrima que ela pareceu tentar contar._

_- Eu... não ligo! Não ligo pro que dizem! – Hisana expôs entre lágrimas. – Pensei que não se importasse também!_

_- Mas eu não me importo! – Byakuya respondeu, abraçando a morena com firmeza. – Escute, assim que der vamos pensar nisso, certo? Espere mais um pouco! Mais alguns meses só, entendeu?_

_Ele encarou a mulher que, chorosa, estava decepcionada._

_Infelizmente, depois dos meses que Byakuya lhe propôs, Hisana adoeceu e veio a falecer."_

A lembrança voltara de forma cruel para perturba-lo.

Aquilo ficara há tanto marcado em sua mente.

E se tivesse ignorado aquelas regras? Hoje teria um filho de Hisana em seus braços?

Havia lhe dado roupas, joias, uma vida confortável... E ela queria um filho. Um filho e a irmã.

Era tão importante assim um filho para uma mulher? Será que havia esquecido como era aquele sentimento que o fez cometer loucuras e desafiar tudo e todos em seu mundo nobre hipócrita?

E sem pensar duas vezes, Byakuya levou a mão até a maçaneta e a girando, empurrou a porta para frente. Sério e altivo, como sempre, estava disposto a tirar tudo a limpo com Rukia.

Os olhos negros percorreram o quarto onde predominava o branco. Fechou a porta atrás de si quando capturou sobre a mesinha próxima a porta um jarro transparente com água. Dentro dele havia lindas orquídeas lilás e amarelas. E meio desajeitado sobre as folhas estava pousado um pequeno cartãozinho.

Olhou para o biombo que presumia esconder Rukia e, sem cerimônias, retirou o cartão de cima do arranjo, o abriu e não hesitou em lê-lo.

"_Recupere-se. Não esqueça que eu te amo. Ichigo._"

O nobre amassou firmemente o bilhete deixado pelo substituto de shinigami enquanto rangia os dentes. Irritado pela ousadia e intimidade que ele expunha ter com Rukia, Byakuya o jogou sobre a mesa, mas o mesmo acabou quicando pela superfície e caiu ao chão.

Ele cerrou os punhos e dando prosseguimento, caminhou até o outro lado do biombo.

Era a hora de acabar com aquilo tudo! Aquele romancezinho adolescente ridículo e inconsequente que trazia a ruina da honra de sua família. Diria poucas e boas a Rukia, exporia a ela que está expulsa do clã.

Foi quando Byakuya chegou do outro lado e a fitou.

Sentada ao leito, recostada nos fofos travesseiros, a morena não o encarou quando chegou. Os olhos azuis estavam maiores que o de costume, inchados, enquanto pequenos córregos desaguavam deles. Vagos, eles não tinham rumo que não fosse o nada. Perdidos.

As mãozinhas miúdas e suaves estavam abraçando um par de sapatinhos azuis que, misteriosamente para Byakuya, eram unidos por uma aliança entre seus cadarços.

Aquela aliança.

Quantas vezes tinha visto aquela joia no anelar direito de Rukia e nunca notara nada.

Era a aliança... que Kurosaki Ichigo havia lhe dado. A mesma que ele usava.

Sentiu-se tolo. Mas nada lhe tirou do choque de ver Rukia em um estado tão... deplorável.

As mãozinhas tremiam, abraçando o mimo com tudo que tinha, apesar de não os fitar. Ela tremia, soluçando de tempo em tempo e confirmando a Byakuya que a mente perturbada de sua irmã ainda não processara a sua chegada.

Ela estava... destruída. Completamente destruída. No sentido mais profundo da palavra.

O que Kurosaki Ichigo havia feito com seu orgulho? Ele estava destruído a sua frente.

E como se o desarmasse por completo, após ver aquela imagem, Byakuya suspirou e chegou a virar-se de costas, hesitando encara-la.

Não era a hora de agir daquela maneira. A promessa que fizera a Hisana não lhe permitia o luxo de dar as costas para a pequena garota que estava nitidamente morta a sua frente. Se não era por falta de saúde, seu coração estava morto.

Ele pigarreou e decidiu se pronunciar.

- Rukia.

Nada. Não houve resposta.

- Rukia. – ele insistiu.

Os olhos vagos nem davam sinal de que iam encara-lo. Imprudente e sem saída, aproximando-se pela lateral, Byakuya tocou o braço da irmã apenas para ser repelido imediatamente. Foi quando aquele par azul o encarou. O cenho franzido assustou Byakuya que viu o pânico ser estampado no rosto de Rukia.

- SAIA! – a morena vociferou.

- Rukia! – Byakuya a chamou novamente, estranhando completamente a sequencia de atitudes sem lógica da shinigami.

- SAIA DAQUI! – ela gritou, afoita.

E encarando aquela expressão repleta de temor e revolta, Byakuya fitou Rukia que abraçou a si mesma com os sapatinhos de lã. O nobre arqueou uma sobrancelha, preocupado com o estado da irmã.

- Rukia, fique calma! – pediu.

- Eu não vou permitir que tire meu filho de mim!

_Continua..._


	33. Ilusão

N.A: Bem, gente, demorei mas cheguei! Depois de uma semana sem a fic estou aqui! XD Mil desculpas por estar atrasada, mas além do hiatos que planejei mesmo essa semana, um incidente ocorreu. Água caiu no teclado do meu netbook que, além de ser onde eu trabalho, também é onde eu escrevo a fic. Eu quase nunca escrevo no meu pc de casa, concentro as fics aqui então, mesmo com o capítulo pronto há muito tempo, não postei porque não havia revisado e consertado as coisas! ^^ Espero que curtam! ^^ Muito obrigada as reviews principalmente JJDani, Dalila, Ana Paula, Mjer Odindottir, Samy, Flavia Francisquini, aguiarm (leitora nova, viva! *_*), Mela-cham, e claro, ao meu noivo que tem tido uma folguinha minha perturbando coma fic nesse hiatos, né, gente? XD Enfim, vamos ao que interessa!

xxxx-xxxx

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capítulo 33: Ilusão**

**Escrito por: Mi Yuuki x – Michele P.R.**

xxxx-xxxx

Em choque, com os negros orbes arregalados, Byakuya deu um passo à frente, mas Rukia, ou melhor, aquela jovem transtornada que tinha diante de si parecia obstinada em não permitir que ao menos tentasse chegar perto.

A expressão era um misto de dor e desespero. Os olhos azuis gélidos estavam semicerrados no cenho franzido e raivoso. E o que mais lhe assustava no meio daquilo tudo era que em nenhum instante ela parecia ser aquela que conhecia, a irmã tão prendada e que se esforçou tanto para ser uma nobre Kuchiki. Ela nem ao menos parecia reconhecer seu irmão.

- Saia daqui! – Rukia murmurou enquanto levava as mãos ao topo da cabeça.

- Ru...

- SAIA! – ela gritou mais alto, interrompendo-o e liberando as mãos para conseguir impulso para se inclinar para frente. – Não vou deixar! Não vou deixar! – a morena repetia atordoada balançando a cabeça incessantemente.

Sem ter como assimilar o que acontecia com a shinigami, Byakuya apenas observava confuso ao surto da irmã adotiva.

Era aquilo que Kurosaki Ichigo havia feito? Destruído sua irmã?

Tinha de tomar uma atitude. Não podia ver a irmã insistir naquela loucura. Deu um passo a frente e quando o fez, Rukia apoiou as mãos à cama e, com o pavor estampado em seu rosto belo, porém retorcido pela angústia, foi rapidamente colocando as pernas para fora do leito na direção oposta a sua ameaça.

A dor em seu ventre era forte, mas ela resistiu bravamente se colocando de pé escorando-se ao apoio de ferro da cama. E ao encostar os ao chão, o sofrimento que trazia aquela imprudência veio à tona quando ela gemeu alto, arquejando.

- Rukia! Você ainda não pode levantar! – o nobre se alarmou e deu a volta ao leito, se aproximando.

Ele levava a mão até a irmã quando a mesma foi repelida com violência ao ponto de Rukia se desequilibrar, tendo de se apoiar a mesa ao lado. Desengonçada, Rukia deixou esparramar alguns frascos que estavam sobre a superfície da bancada, deixando alguns caírem pelo chão do quarto.

- Saia! – ignorando a dor que lhe incomodava tanto, Rukia retomava a ideia da ameaça que o nobre era para ela. – Socorro! – gritou ao nada, não vendo saída.

- Rukia!

E antes que a mesma pudesse continuar em seus protestos, Byakuya se adiantou e a segurou pelos ombros.

Descontrolada, a shinigami se debateu desesperada ao estar no encalce daquele que sua mente debilitada acreditava ser quem tiraria seu filho que não existia mais.

- Socorro!

Sem saída, Rukia gritou o mais alto que pôde, pedindo por ajuda e para que salvassem aquela vida que havia perdido.

- Me solte! – enfraquecida ela batia no peito do homem que a segurava firmemente. – Por favor, não faça nada com meu filho, por favor!

- Rukia! – Byakuya insistiu, forçando-a encara-lo. – Eu não vou fazer nada contra você! Nunca vou fazer mal para você! – o nobre expôs na tentativa desesperada de fazê-la voltar a si. – Por favor, confie em mim! – e, sem hesitar, o capitão a abraçou com firmeza enquanto apoiava a cabeça da irmã contra seu peito. – Está tudo bem!

- Meu filho! – ela lembrou em um súbito, afastando-se do nobre. – O Ichigo... matou meu... – Rukia murmurou soluçando, mas sua voz se perdeu quando a dor, aguda, cruzou seu corpo e a fez cair nos braços do irmão. – filho... – suspirou, cerrando os olhos azuis em seguida.

Byakuya estava simplesmente transtornado em ver o estado da irmã. Ela perdera completamente a noção da realidade, entregue a negação da perda do seu filho e culpando Ichigo pela fatalidade. E pior de tudo, agora ela via todos como uma ameaça a ela.

E quando estava pronto para se impor e dizer poucas e boas a ela, aquele golpe do destino lhe pegara de surpresa. A vida lhe pintara um retrato cruel do que acontecera. Simplesmente os sentimentos e devaneios de Rukia, o sofrimento de sua irmã, eram mais poderosos e fortes que qualquer arma que usasse contra ela.

Contemplava por um instante a figura indefesa em seus braços quando uma presença chamou sua atenção.

Virou-se para a porta e viu a jovem de compridos cabelos lisos, perfeitos, sem uma falha sequer. Eles eram negros como a noite. Os olhos castanhos que lhe encaravam sem vacilar eram delineados com sutileza e dona de uma beleza exótica, a qual Byakuya nunca havia visto antes, aquela moça parecia estar a algum tempo ali observando.

- Quem é você? – o nobre arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ninguém que deva sua atenção agora, Kuchiki-taichou. – foi tudo o que a morena disse em um suspiro melancólico.

- Você é do yonbantai! – o capitão ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Pode ver como a Rukia está? – Byakuya questionou, erguendo-se em seguida com a irmã embalada em seus braços, sem deixar de demonstrar indiferença à recém-chegada.

- Ela está bem. – pontuou. – Não se preocupe. – a morena que tinha o semblante calmo cerrou os olhos, recostando-se ao batente da porta ao cruzar os braços.

- Como pode saber? – Byakuya pousava a irmã de volta ao leito quando voltou a fitar a garota tão petulante.

- Ninguém pode curar a enfermidade que a Kuchiki-san está passando agora, Kuchiki-taichou! – ela explicou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. – Apenas podemos aliviar o sofrimento dela. – pausou para fitar a morena desacordada. – Só o Kurosaki-taichou e ela mesma podem se permitir viver sem essa dor.

O nobre que até então, preocupado, fitava a irmã ergueu os olhos para encarar a morena, mas quando o fez ela não estava mais lá. A porta que estava entreaberta bateu, deixando novamente Byakuya e Rukia a sós.

Com um suspiro pesado e com as palavras daquela desconhecida gravadas em seu âmago, o nobre afagou a mão delicada de Rukia e, em seguida, a deixou.

xxxx-xxxxx

- Não!

Ichigo deixou escapar aquele murmúrio quando, num sobressalto, abriu os olhos.

O par de castanhas se arregalou e ele sentiu alivio por aquilo ter sido um pesadelo.

Com a mão sobre o peito, ofegante, ele sentiu algo gelado entrar em contato com sua pele, fazendo-o franzir o cenho incomodado.

- Acordou, Ichigo-san?

E olhou para o lado para ver quem estava ao seu lado e tirava uma toalha branca de sua fronte. Não era ninguém menos que Yamada Hanatarou. Há quanto tempo não o via.

- Hanatarou? – o rapaz piscou confuso. Onde estava? – Que aconteceu?

- Você lutou com o Kuchiki-taichou. Teve um ferimento profundo, apesar de não ter atingido nenhum ponto vital. – o pequeno explicou

Ouvindo atenciosamente o rapaz, Ichigo se viu com um yukata azul-marinho. Aquela roupa não era sua.

Ichigo questionou olhando ao redor o quarto vazio com um único vaso com lírios brancos que estava próximo a porta. Havia uma cômoda larga encostada em uma das paredes e ao lado do futon que estava deitado, estava uma pequena mesa baixa com um recipiente e uma jarra com água, toalhas, e um copo.

- Onde estou? – a voz rouca perguntou.

Viu Hanatarou mergulhar a toalha naquele recipiente e torce-la antes de pousa-la de volta a sua fronte.

- Na casa do Kuchiki-taichou. – um tanto hesitante, Hanatarou respondeu.

- Na casa do Byakuya? – Ichigo se ergueu em um impulso, fazendo a toalha cair no futon e sentindo a dor no ferimento já tratado pelo rapaz.

- Deite-se, Ichigo-san! – Hanatarou ralhou. – Ainda não pode fazer esforços!

Ichigo cumpriu o pedido do jovem e se deitou novamente, ofegante, mas incomodado de estar ali. A última coisa que lembrava era daquela chuva tão forte e de ter pedido desculpas a Byakuya.

- Por que estou aqui? – Ichigo estalou a língua, irritado.

- Que eu saiba o próprio Kuchiki-taichou pediu para o Abarai-fukutaichou lhe trazer. Ele pediu para a Unohana-taichou enviar alguém para cuidar dos seus ferimentos e acabou que ela me escolheu. – o jovem riu satisfeito, sem esconder a empatia que nutria por Ichigo.

Mas aquele sorriso logo esmaeceu.

Deu lugar a uma expressão melancólica que Hanatarou tentou evitar mostrar ao jovem.

Ichigo estava arrasado. Observava o lado de fora do jardim interno que lhe era exposto pelas portas de correr abertas. O dia amanheceu ensolarado, tão diferente daquela tempestade que castigara durante toda a madrugada. E fechando os olhos ele ainda conseguia sentir o corpo de Rukia em seus braços... e aquele líquido quente que escorria por entre seus dedos, contrastando com a chuva gélida que castigava seu corpo.

Perdera seu filho.

Se não tivesse ido até Inoue aquele dia... Se não tivesse agido com tanta imprudência.

"

_- Ichigo, não... – ela segurou seu pulso. – Não vá._

_- Fique calma, Rukia. Você está segura. Eu pedi para os guardas do rokubantai virem reforçar a segurança daqui também. – ele explicou._

_- Não é isso..._

_Ela protestava quando os lábios de Ichigo encobriram os seus. Ele a beijara com paixão, tomando-lhe de volta em um abraço. As mãos percorreram o corpo frágil da amada. Ela não podia impedir aquilo e ele a dominava com sua doçura, sua ternura, seus carinhos... Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto de Rukia enquanto seus protestos e temores foram cessados pelo carinho de Ichigo. Ele se afastou, segurando as duas maçãs do rosto da pequena, dedilhando com o polegar a lágrima que teimosa escorria pelo rosto alvo. Beijou a fronte da pequena com carinho, afagando aquele rostinho choroso._

_- Não tenha medo... – ele pediu._

_E ajoelhando-se entre as pernas de Rukia, ele depositou um novo beijo no ventre onde seu filho estava._

_- Cuida bem da mamãe pra mim, tá?_

"

Hanatarou notou quando Ichigo cerrou o punho apertando o lençol que o cobria. Os olhos castanhos estreitados focavam o nada enquanto o substituto devaneava sobre como devia ter considerado os protestos de Rukia. Parecia até que ela havia tido uma... premonição.

Assim como aquele pesadelo que lhe assombrara durante tanto tempo e pouco a pouco se fez real.

"

_- Rukia! – Ichigo insistiu. – Por favor, acalme-se! Vamos..._

_- Eu estava o tempo todo protegendo meu filho do nii-sama, da Inoue, de todos! – Rukia gritou, deixando as lágrimas caírem. – Mas na verdade eu tinha era que proteger ele... de você... Você era de quem eu devia tê-lo protegido! – ela pausou, arfando em meio ao choro profuso. – Eu te odeio, Ichigo!_

_A declaração de Rukia fez Ichigo cessar a respiração por um instante. Viu a morena agarrar os sapatinhos e afaga-los entre os seios antes de se pôr a lamentar a perda do filho._

"

Esmurrou o assoalho de madeira, assustando Hanatarou que estava de costas. O rapaz acabou por largar a jarra que segurava, fazendo-a se quebrar em mil cacos de vidro que se espalharam.

- Ichigo-san! – Hanatarou chamou alarmado.

- Eu tenho que ir! – Ichigo declarou, sentando-se sobre o futon e afastando as cobertas sobre si.

- Não pode! – protestou o pequeno. – Precisa ficar de repouso até amanhã pelo menos!

- Eu não tenho escolha! Preciso ir tirar isso tudo a limpo!

Ichigo fechou o yukata que vestia, logo após fitar o ferimento que ainda manchava de sangue o curativo. Estalou a língua, irritado. Por que Byakuya desviara no ultimo instante? Tudo seria tão mais fácil! E por que havia lhe trazido ali?

- Não, Ichigo-san! – Hanatarou exclamou.

Sem hesitar mais ele amarrou o obi a cintura ignorando os protestos incessantes de Hanatarou. Ergueu-se com certa dificuldade para dar de cara com quem aparecera na porta que se abrira de uma só vez.

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

A voz gélida veio acompanhada da figura imponente que deu um passo a frente.

Ichigo tremeu ao fitar o nobre que lhe fuzilava com um olhar. A dor lhe incomodou novamente e ele arquejou, apoiando-se nos joelhos.

- Trouxe-lhe aqui para tratar de seus ferimentos. – ele explicou de antemão, caso fosse a dúvida que afligisse o jovem.

- Posso me tratar no yonbantai, Byakuya. Obrigado. – Ichigo virou o rosto, hesitando encara-lo.

- Não sabia que era tão ingrato. – o nobre comentou altivo, fazendo com que um clima realmente pesado se instaurasse, assustando Hanatarou. – Yamada Hanatarou, seu paciente, Kurosaki Ichigo, já pode se por para fora de seu leito?

E engolindo seco, Hanatarou ficou olhando de um para outro em um verdadeiro ping-pong. Então fez o que achou mais correto. Baixou a cabeça e expôs a verdade pelo bem do próprio tão pertinaz amigo.

- Não senhor. Ichigo-san ainda está se recuperando. Deve ficar em repouso.

- Então, Kurosaki Ichigo, não viole suas ordens médicas. – Byakuya disse bem claramente tentando lhe convencer não por ele, mas por outros. – Aliás, nem está se mantendo de pé direito ainda. – ressaltou.

Ichigo voltou a se sentar no futon, irritado. Cruzou os braços, mas mesmo que tentasse, não conseguia encara-lo. Não depois de o nobre ter poupado sua vida. Sentia-se ultrajado, mas mais que isso era difícil encarar a quem mentiu tantas coisas e lhe oferecera tanta confiança. A confiança que destruíra tirando a honra de sua própria irmã.

- Por quê?

- Hm? – e arqueando uma sobrancelha, o capitão o fitou.

- Por que me deixou vivo? – finalmente Ichigo tomara coragem de encara-lo. – Por quê? – pausou. – Se tivesse me matado, teria vingado a honra da sua irmã e teria me castigado por tudo que fiz! Por que não teve coragem? – o jovem estava ofegante, quase que cuspindo as palavras para um Byakuya realmente impressionado com o questionamento. – É um covarde mesmo!

- Queria tanto assim morrer? – o nobre perguntou suspirando, ignorando a ofensa.

Ichigo meneou a cabeça, cruzando os braços.

- Sim. – respondeu.

O Kuchiki estava em choque com a resposta de Ichigo, mas manteve a expressão impassível diante daquela revelação. Tratou de limpar a garganta e se pôs diante dele.

- Não vou sujar minhas mãos para suprir um desejo egoísta e covarde como o seu. Covardia é o que **você** está fazendo querendo morrer, Kurosaki Ichigo. O único covarde aqui é você! – pontuou.

Aquelas palavras perfuraram a alma de Ichigo, chegaram ao seu interior com uma força cruel.

- Morrer não vai trazer seu filho de volta. – o nobre prosseguia. – Definitivamente não trará a redenção de seus pecados.

Ichigo engoliu a seco. Apertou os punhos nos joelhos cobertos pelo yukata e baixou a cabeça.

- Como está a Rukia? – Ichigo perguntou, realmente tentando desviar o assunto. Estava atordoado.

- Está vivendo a base de calmantes. Ontem ela teve uma crise nervosa e a Unohana-taichou teve de mantê-la assim.

Ichigo franziu a testa e mordiscou o lábio. Quê havia feito com a razão de sua vida?

- Crise? – ele perguntou.

- Sim. Nem me reconhecia ontem. – explicou, fazendo Ichigo balançar a cabeça descrente. – Ela ainda acha que vai ter um filho.

- Mas ontem eu estive com ela... – Ichigo lamentou.

- Desde ontem ela tem estado assim. Não fala com ninguém, só grita quando se aproximam achando que vão tirar o filho dela. – Byakuya explicou, os olhos negros fitando o lago de carpas do lado de fora.

- Ela vai ficar bem?

- Não sei. – respondeu. – A Unohana-taichou acha que pode ser temporário por causa do choque que ela sofreu. Assim que ela voltar ao normal ela poderá voltar pra casa. – Byakuya pausou. – Quando ela retornar... daremos inicio aos preparativos do casamento.

- Casamento? – Ichigo piscou atônito.

- Sim. – o nobre pigarreou. – Se casarão o mais rápido possível, você e Rukia.

- Rukia e... eu? – Ichigo gaguejou, arregalando o belo par de castanhas.

- Você tirou a honra dela. Agora terá de assumi-la como esposa. – Byakuya explicava como se tudo aquilo fosse muito simples. – Mas Rukia está expulsa do clã Kuchiki. Assumirá seu sobrenome. Só estou colaborando com tudo isso para não ter o nome da minha família ainda mais manchado.

Ichigo, estático, piscou descrente no que ouvia. E lá no fundo sentia um lampejo de esperança, mas expulsar Rukia da família Kuchiki?

- Rukia será expulsa? – Ichigo indagou receoso.

- Claro. – e desviando o olhar, Byakuya resmungou. – Que vergonha! Nem virgem ela se casará. – ressaltou mostrando estar incomodado. – Não pense que sou de pleno acordo com isso. Essa situação nem um pouco me agrada, Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Entendo. Mas agradeço, Byakuya. – o substituto se curvou o quanto pôde por causa do ferimento ainda recente. – Foi por isso que... me manteve vivo?

- Não. – foi tudo que ele respondeu.

- Então por quê? – o jovem ergueu a cabeça, os olhos castanhos ansiosos por saber a razão dele.

- Você tem a resposta.

Ichigo se retraiu ao ouvir as suas palavras e bufou, baixando a cabeça. Sabia que não ouviria dos lábios de Byakuya, mas tentou sinceramente descobrir o que ele queria dizer.

- Posso ir ver a Rukia? – Ichigo perguntou, fitando Hanatarou.

- Você pode. – Byakuya afirmou. – Se ela irá querer te ver... isso é outra questão.

E agindo com sinceridade, Byakuya saiu, deixando Ichigo e Hanatarou a sós e uma questão na mente do substituto de shinigami. Ele tinha que encontrar a resposta por si próprio.

xxxxx-xxxxx

Antes mesmo de ir ao rokubantai se apresentar ao seu capitão, assim que o sol nasceu, ele decidiu ir ao yonbantai.

Estava tão preocupado que nem conseguira pregar os olhos naquela noite, deixando sob eles, duas enormes olheiras e uma expressão de cansaço a qual não poderia esconder.

Se seu capitão tinha deixado Ichigo vivo depois que o deixou no rokubantai, ele só saberia quando se apresentasse mais tarde no esquadrão. Mas não era aquilo que mais lhe preocupava agora. O que lhe preocupava era **ela**...

Esperava do lado de fora do quarto andando de um lado para o outro. Os braços cruzados na altura do peito e aquela expressão inquieta, nitidamente tenso pela demora da tenente Kotetsu Isane que permitiria sua entrada. Mas não havia nem cinco minutos que ela entrara lá para conferir se Rukia poderia receber sua visita. Mas qualquer segundo a mais privado de saber como ela estava parecia um martírio. Não parecia, aquilo era um martírio.

- Abarai-fukutaichou?

Renji se virou para trás e encarou a mulher esguia que saia do quarto e tinha a palma sobre a porta, mantendo-a aberta.

- Não demore muito, por favor. – ela praticamente sussurrou. – Ela está mais tranquila agora, queremos mantê-la assim.

- Tudo bem... – Renji gaguejou e tentou olhar para dentro. Por que estava tão tenso?

Ele adentrou o quarto e deixou a simpática tenente do lado de fora. Cerrou a porta atrás de si e suspirou pesadamente.

Estava tão ansioso pra vê-la, mas o que falaria com ela? E depois de tudo que aconteceu, ainda não tinha conversado com Rukia... Será que ela gostaria de vê-lo? Tudo foi muito rápido e o ruivo não sabia o que dizer. Chegou a pensar em dar meia-volta e sair quando...

- Renji?

Aquela voz inconfundível tirou o rapaz de seus devaneios e, erguendo a cabeça, ele viu o rosto alvo e bonito da shinigami que tanto amava... É, ele a amava e isso nunca poderia negar. Mesmo que aceitasse entrega-la a Ichigo. O amor que nutria por ela era imenso e... jamais seria capaz de suprimi-lo.

E ao vê-la com um sorriso, mesmo que hesitante, ele contorceu o rosto em angústia e dúvida. Tinha de ser forte.

- Rukia... – ele sussurrou o nome dela sem jeito.

- Que aconteceu? – a morena alargou o sorriso, surpreendendo o ruivo. – Por que está com essa cara tão triste?

Renji caminhou mais alguns passos até se aproximar e a viu com o par de sapatinhos em mãos. Lembrou-se de ver Ichigo com eles pouco antes do confronto com seu capitão. Ela tinha os mimos de cor azul e branco em seu colo e parecia brincar com eles.

A expressão melancólica de Renji fez Rukia pousar os sapatinhos entre as pernas e levar as mãos à cintura, irritada.

- Não está feliz pelo filho que vou ter?

O ruivo arqueou uma sobrancelha e encarou a morena que o fitava com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, a alegria estampada na face. E ele, atordoado pelo baque, perdendo a fala, encobriu os lábios com uma mão.

- Me diga, só porque não é seu? – e com um sorriso cínico Rukia provocava.

- Na-não... – Renji gaguejou.

- Veja os sapatinhos que eu fiz para ele. – e estendeu o par.

Renji, meio sem jeito, aceitou o que ela oferecia para que ele visse. Mas não tinha como prestar atenção naquilo que ela exibia com tanto orgulho.

- Rukia... Está tudo bem com você? – Renji indagou tentando sair do transe e chegar mais próximo dela.

- Hm? – a morena piscou confusa. – É claro, Renji! Como não vou estar feliz? Vou ter um filho! – e pausou para sorrir, pendendo a cabeça para o lado. – Que mulher não ficaria feliz com isso?

Aquelas palavras atingiram Renji com tudo. O tenente engoliu a seco quando assentiu, sem jeito.

- É... É claro que estou, Rukia! - e forçou o sorriso mais doloroso de sua vida. – São lindos. – e devolveu os sapatinhos a ela que os afagou entre os pequenos, porém formosos seios.

- Obrigada! – ela assentiu altiva e fitou o ventre. – Ei, Renji, acho que ainda falta muito para meu filho nascer. – e se inclinou para frente, os olhos azuis encarando fixamente os cor-de-mel que tentavam a todo custo desviar da amiga tão querida. – Por que não me deixam sair daqui?

Renji não sabia o que dizer.

Desde que entrara ali não sabia o que falar para confortar Rukia.

Ela não precisava de conforto. E também não precisava que destruíssem as ilusões que traziam sorriso àquele rosto.

Se Rukia preferia viver fora da realidade, significava que aquela tinha sido muito cruel com ela.

Quando imaginaria que aquela linda mulher que sempre amou e era uma amiga tão especial desde sua infância terminaria naquele estado lastimável?

- Ei, Renji!

A mão suave dela encobriu a sua, quando tentou chamar sua atenção. Renji piscou, extremamente desconfortável ao ter os olhos tão belos dela lhe encarando tão curiosos a procura do porquê de estar ali.

- Ah, é normal, Rukia... – ele respondeu, virando o rosto na direção da porta. – Deve ser pra que não haja... – a voz dele se perdeu num murmúrio. – nenhum problema.

- Tem razão! – a morena sorriu. – Ah, Renji! – a mão quente e suave da menina apertou com mais força a masculina dele que fitou as duas juntas. – Eu não sabia se... queria falar com a gente desde... o que aconteceu. – ela baixou a vista, incomodada enquanto sorria triste pela melancolia ao se lembrar dos últimos acontecimentos que os envolviam. – Mas eu queria muito pedir... que fosse padrinho do nosso filho!

Renji ergueu a cabeça para encarar os olhos azuis da shinigami. Aquele sorriso que ele... odiava. Sem hesitar mais, retirou a mão que ela encobria e se levantou.

- Eu tenho que ir, Rukia!

Sentia-se sufocado. Precisava ir. Aquilo havia sido o golpe final e ele não suportaria mais.

Rukia acabara de pedir para que fosse padrinho de seu filho com seu amigo mais querido. E pensar que havia feito tanto mal a eles... Tentado de todas as formas prejudica-los e agora os via naquela situação. Não. Definitivamente ele nunca quis a infelicidade deles. Era cruel demais ver Rukia, aquela garota tão forte, que desde que viviam nas ruas exigia não ser protegida, era mais forte até mesmo que ele... tão frágil. Entregue a fraqueza naquela ilusão.

- Renji? – Rukia piscou confusa ao ver o amigo lhe dar as costas tão de repente. – Não... gostou do que pedi?

- Quando você e o Ichigo tiverem um filho... – Renji começou com a voz entrecortada. – eu vou aceitar com muita alegria, Rukia!

E com aquelas palavras ele a deixou. Sem olhar pra trás, Renji se retirou, batendo a porta atrás de si para apoiar as costas nela. Apertou os olhos com força, como se quisesse despertar daquele breve pesadelo que pensava ter acabado de ter, repetindo a ação de Ichigo naquela madrugada na qual ele tentara incessantemente despertar da realidade tão cruel que parecia mais um sonho ruim. Infelizmente dela não era possível despertar.

Não havia mentido a ela. Quando aquilo acontecesse... ele o faria. Mas não agora. Não poderia mais ajudar Rukia a se afundar naquela mentira.

Virou-se de frente a porta e a esmurrou com força. Apertava os olhos tentando conter lágrimas que um homem como ele não se permitia derramar.

- Renji?

E a voz tão conhecida do amigo fez o ruivo abrir os olhos e encarar Ichigo, que estava a sua frente.

Vestindo um haori impecável sobre a típica veste negra, Ichigo foi fitado por Renji, que se sentiu aliviado ao ver que seu capitão havia mantido o amigo de cabelos laranja vivo.

- Ichigo? Que... que está fazendo aqui? Já está bem? – ele disparou, meio que tentando esquecer o que presenciara.

- Vim ver a Rukia. – Ichigo respondeu, confuso com a palidez do tenente. – Estou sim. Hanatarou estava comigo lá na casa do Byakuya. Aliás... obrigado por ter me levado lá. – agradeceu.

- Não há de quê. – Renji tentou sorrir.

- Que aconteceu? Não me parece bem... – Ichigo pontuou, cruzando os braços.

- Nada... – pausou. – Podemos conversar lá fora antes de você entrar?

xxxxx-xxxx

Byakuya se dirigia para a reunião dos capitães sem deixar Renji a cargo do esquadrão. Estava irritado com o tenente que não se apresentara até agora, estava mais que atrasado.

Tinha de ir rápido ao ichibantai se queria chegar pelo menos na tolerância do horário.

Ele ia passando pela área do rokubantai quando viu um grupinho reunido em meio a risos e comentários.

- Quem diria que a irmã de alguém tão poderoso na verdade...

- E com o Kurosaki-taichou!

- Dizem que eles dormiam no mesmo quarto desde a época em que ela estava em missão em Karakura!

- Mas ele é um humano, se aproveitou dela!

- E você acha que ela não queria?

- A Kuchiki-san parecia tão fina e recatada!

- É, essas mais quietinhas é que são as mais safadas!

- Mas também com um homem como o Kurosaki-taichou...

- Ele deve ter pegado ela de jeito!

- Interrompo algo?

E ao ver seu capitão ao lado, o grupo de jovens oficiais que fofocava sobre o escândalo que rapidamente se espalhou pela Soul Society. Aquele olhar gélido e matador os fizeram se curvar na hora em respeito a ele. Respeito que só existia de fachada.

- Se tiver mais a ressaltar sobre minha irmã, por favor, fale comigo mesmo.

- Na-não senhor, taichou! – o mais jovem que havia dito coisas tão ofensivas se curvou. – Não disse nada sobre vossa irmã, taichou!

- Retirem-se do meu esquadrão. – Byakuya ordenou com a voz calma e a expressão impassível. – Estão suspensos por uma semana. Não quero ver a cara de nenhum de vocês por aqui.

- Sim, senhor!

Eles responderam e rapidamente se retiraram.

Sua vontade era expulsa-los, mas eram recém-formados da academia. Tinha de relevar. E se diziam aquilo era como Unohana havia lhe dito: Rukia não havia honrado sua posição Imaginava os olhares que teria de encarar na reunião.

Tinha de ir. Pelo seu orgulho e honra da sua família.

xxxx-xxxxx

- E o Byakuya? Não devia estar lá no esquadrão cobrindo ele?

Sentados lado a lado no assoalho de madeira que dava para o jardim interno do yonbantai, Ichigo e Renji observavam o jardim.

- Você devia estar na reunião de capitães também, não? – Renji o fitou pelo canto do olho.

- Eu sei... – Ichigo reclinou para frente, os braços apoiados desleixadamente sobre as pernas abertas. – Mas não tenho cabeça pra isso.

- Eu imagino... – Renji suspirou, virando-se para o amigo. – Ichigo. – chamou, enfiando a mão por dentro do shihakushou. – Ontem eu encontrei isso com você.

Ichigo piscou curioso quando o ruivo lhe deu o pequeno saco plástico com o pó branco que havia pegado da casa de Inoue.

- Renji! Que bom que achou! – o jovem suspirou aliviado quando foi pegar o objeto do amigo, mas esse recolheu a mão não permitindo que Ichigo pegasse. – Renji?

- Ichigo, eu não sou bobo. – o ruivo começou a sussurrar. – Eu sei que isso é droga.

- É claro que é! – Ichigo exclamou.

- Você tá usando essas coisas agora, seu idiota? – Renji se preparou para soca-lo.

- É claro que não! – o capitão balançou a cabeça. – Renji! Isso aí é o motivo por tudo isso ter acontecido! – Ichigo suspirou com pesar.

- Hm? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Como assim?

- A Rukia... abortou por minha culpa. – Ichigo se reclinou para trás, apoiando as mãos na madeira corrida.

- Você deu isso a ela? – Renji exclamou alarmado.

- Me deixe falar. – Ichigo se irritou com a interrupção. – Eu fui até a Karakura porque fui falar com Inoue sobre... o que ela fez com a Rukia.

- Você também? – Renji riu lembrando-se do pânico estampado no rosto da menina.

- Eu fui até lá e ela me drogou.

- Drogou?

- Sim. – Ichigo assentiu. – Ela me deu água com isso. Eu me lembro de quase nada. Mas desmaiei e ela tirou umas fotos... extremamente vulgares. – ele rangia os dentes ao se lembrar. – e enviou a Rukia.

- A Rukia viu isso e então... – Renji presumiu.

- É. Foi isso que aconteceu. – o jovem suspirou. – Agora ela pensa que a trai com a Inoue.

- Que miserável! – Renji apertou os punhos com força.

- Mas o pior... foi termos perdido nosso filho.

- Ichigo... – Renji se via sem fala novamente ao ver a expressão arrasada de Ichigo. – Quanto a isso... eu sinto muito. De verdade.

- Obrigado. – ele agradeceu.

- Mas você vai ter que ter muito cuidado quando for falar com a Rukia...

- Com a Rukia? O que aconteceu? – Ichigo se preocupou. – Ela piorou?

- Não. A saúde dela está ótima, felizmente. O problema é a cabeça dela.

- Hm? – foi a vez de Ichigo cruzar os braços e questiona-lo. – O que quer dizer?

- Ela está achando que ainda vai ter um filho... Está toda feliz por ser mãe...

A respiração do substituto cessou por um instante. Sentiu medo. Rukia estava enlouquecendo e por sua culpa. Apenas sua.

- Rukia... ela está muito abalada com isso. – ele apertava uma mão na outra, preocupado. – Soube que ela está agressiva e se isolando...

- Ela foi muito dócil comigo. Está alheia a realidade. – o tenente suspirou. – Não está sendo nada fácil. E para você também. – fitou o amigo.

- Pra mim... a dor dela é muito maior que a minha. – Ichigo comentou com um sorriso triste. – Eu posso sentir muita dor, mas ela era a mãe. Ela carregava, sentia ele. Desde que descobrimos essa criança que Rukia... – Ichigo mordia o lábio. – se entregou completamente a ele...

- Não se sinta culpado. – o ruivo interrompeu, fazendo Ichigo se voltar a ele. – Não despreze seu sofrimento. Vai se culpar por uma fatalidade? – Renji indagou, deixando Ichigo confuso. – A única que tem culpa realmente aqui é a Inoue! – afirmou.

- Renji... – Ichigo chamou, agradecido pela compreensão do amigo.

Ficando em silencio um instante, Ichigo olhou confuso Renji corar.

- Ela me pediu para ser padrinho. – Renji, envergonhado, comentou arrancando um risinho brando do jovem.

- Eu tinha comentado com ela uma vez... Que queria que você fosse padrinho... mas só se fosse menino! – ele riu. – Se fosse menina... seria o Ishida! – Ichigo devaneou.

- Fico feliz por me considerarem assim... mesmo depois de tudo. – Renji deu um sorriso de canto. – E agora, o que vai fazer? – o ruivo perguntou, entregando a droga ao amigo.

- Bem, vou ver se consigo provar que tipo de droga é e fazer a Inoue tirar tudo a limpo.

- De novo? E se ela armar pra você mais uma vez? – Renji cruzou os braços.

- Dessa vez eu vou usar outros métodos. – Ichigo apertou o objeto em mãos firmemente.

- Bem, cuide-se. – Renji se levantou, batendo a poeira da veste. – Eu tenho que ir antes que o taichou corte minha cabeça. Pelo visto ele poupou a sua. Vai que desconta em mim... – brincou.

- Vou ver a Rukia e vou mais tarde a Karakura. – Ichigo avisou.

- Ouvi dizer que ela teria alta hoje. – Renji relembrou.

- É verdade. – o jovem farfalhou os cabelos laranja. - Se for assim a levarei para casa. – anunciou.

- E o taichou? – Renji indagou. – Vai deixar?

- Vai. – foi a vez de Ichigo se levantar, batendo o hakama negro. – Porque por incrível que pareça... ele me forçou a me casar com a Rukia!

- Casar? – o ruivo quase cuspiu, tamanha surpresa. – Sério?

- Sim! – Ichigo sorriu com tristeza. – Mas sabe... eu preferiria que continuássemos escondendo de todos... mas que não tivéssemos tido uma perda tão grande.

Os olhos castanhos vagavam ao refletir sobre o vazio que havia sido deixado quando sentiu Renji tocar o ombro.

- Você e a Rukia vão casar e vão ter outros filhos. – Renji começou, desviando o olhar do amigo. – Não que algum irá substituir esse que perderam... Mas vocês vão poder ficar juntos agora.

- Obrigado, Renji. – Ichigo suspirou. – Tem razão.

xxxx-xxxx

- Até, Tatsuki-chan! – Orihime acenava.

- Lembre-se, a festa vai começar as sete em ponto. Não se atrase. – a morena que vestia o kimono de judô ergueu o indicador, severa como uma mãe.

- Pode deixar! – a menina bateu continência divertida com um sorriso de orelha-a-orelha.

Despediram-se e Orihime seguiu seu caminho. Como seu dia havia sido maravilhoso! Tinha tirado a nota máxima na prova de química daquele dia, comido seu sanduiche com feijão e geleia de uva no intervalo e o melhor de tudo... Lembrar-se da noite em que passou nos braços de seu amado Kurosaki-kun!

Ela praticamente flutuava admirando aquele pôr-do-sol que dava ao céu uma coloração alaranjada... tão laranja quanto aqueles fios revoltos que emolduravam o rosto de feições duras, porém tão suave... Lembrava-se da textura da pele dele, tão macia. Nem parecia o rosto de um homem. As mãos grandes, os dedos grossos que ela envolveu nos seus durante a noite... As coxas bem torneadas e firmes as quais ela enlaçou com suas pernas. E aquele peito bem definido. Aquele aroma que ele exalava, aquele perfume suave e entorpecente.

- E não é a gostosa da Hime-chan?

E quando saiu de seu delírio com seu amado, Orihime se viu cercada por aquele grupo. Aquele grupo com o qual havia comprado o passaporte para seu atual delírio.

Ela engoliu seco, assustada quando os viu em volta dela. Meneou a cabeça em um cumprimento, engolindo seco, quando deu meia-volta... E deu de cara com os outros que notou faltarem do grupo que estava junto quando foi realizar a compra.

Apertou as mãos delicadas na alça da pasta.

- E ai, queridinha? Não vai querer mais nada, não? – o que estava atrás se aproximou, envolvendo o ombro da princesa com um braço.

- Eu... não quero mais nada com vocês. Com licença.

Inoue voltou a se curvar tentando sair do aperto do delinquente, mas esse a segurou pelo braço, fazendo-a no impulso bater o corpo bem feito nele.

- Oraaaa... Mas você ainda está nos devendo... – ele disse com malicia enquanto mexia numa das mechas acobreadas.

- Mas eu paguei aquele dia! – Inoue disse alarmada, tentando se soltar. – Disseram que estava quitado! Era tudo que eu tinha! – ela estava assustada.

- Ah... mas era só a primeira parcela. – o punk com piercing no nariz se aproximou. – Mas se não tiver dinheiro, Hime-chan... pode pagar de outra maneira...

E a mão masculina deslizou pela coxa de Orihime, o que a fez tentar levar as mãos até a saia, mas o rapaz que segurava seus ombros agora segurava seus braços, impedindo-a de se mover.

- Sai! – ela exigiu, chorosa, se debatendo e fazendo a bolsa escorregar do ombro e cair junto da pasta que tinha em mãos. Seus pertences caíram ao chão. – Me soltem!

- Diz aí, pra que você queria aquele 'Boa-Noite Cinderela'? Foi pra pegar algum garoto, é? E precisa forçar alguém pra isso? Se não quer te pegar não deve gostar de mulher... – ele provocou lascivo enquanto a língua percorria o lóbulo da orelha dela.

Orihime fechou os olhos, apertou-os com força enquanto sentia o garoto que deslizava os dedos por debaixo da saia de pregas cinza. Foi quando ela ouviu um baque surdo e abriu os olhos para ver o rapaz nocauteado ao chão. Piscou para ver o moreno que desferia socos certeiros nos delinquentes.

- Sa-sado-kun?

Não demorou muito para que os poucos que remanesciam de pé fugissem temendo serem acertados pelo rapaz, exceto um que abriu um canivete e o desafiou.

O moreno encarou o jovem de cabelo moicano que tremia, erguendo a arma branca para se 'defender'. Inoue encarava Sado assustada e foi desviando dos corpos dos traficantes ao chão até chegar ao amigo que a colocou para trás e deu dois passos, fazendo o jovem fugir de uma só vez e largando a arma no chão. Ninguém era louco de desafiar Sado.

- Obrigada, Sado-kun. – Inoue agradeceu chorosa.

- Inoue, o que estava fazendo com esses caras? – o mexicano perguntou com a voz rouca que pouco era ouvida. – Eles te conhecem?

- Na-Não, Sado-kun! – ela balançou a cabeça. – Nunca os vi na vida. – mentiu. – Começaram a mexer comigo...

E sem coragem o suficiente para encara-lo, Inoue se agachou para pegar as coisas que haviam se espalhado quando a bolsa se abriu ao ir de encontro ao chão. Ela logo se ergueu, meio sem jeito.

- Hm. – o moreno entregou a pasta que também havia caído. – Tenha cuidado, Inoue-san.

- Hai! – ela assentiu. – Obrigada, Sado-kun. Sei que não gosta de brigar na escola... – ela baixou a vista, meio sem graça. A consciência lhe doía.

- Tem tido noticias do Ichigo? – ele indagou.

- Do Kurosaki-kun? – e ergueu o rosto novamente a encara-lo. – Não. Mal o vejo, agora ele está direto na Soul Society! Se o ver, mande lembranças! – sorriu. – Bem, eu tenho que ir, Sado-kun! Mais tarde vou à casa da Tatsuki-chan!

E graciosa, Inoue deu meia-volta e com um sorriso, saiu acenando.

Sado assistiu a saída da menina até que, quando não estava mais em seu campo de visão, virou-se para trás e o encarou. Ele suspirava aflito.

- Obrigada, Sado-kun!

- Não há de quê, Ishida.

- Sei que não é do seu feitio fazer essas coisas. – o jovem ajeitou os óculos. – Conseguiu?

- Aqui!

Sado respondeu tirando algo de seu casaco e entregando um pequeno diário com um cadeado na ponta, cheio de frufrus rosa e glitter, o qual o quincy encarou a capa. Tão belo, feminino e delicado como ela. E saber que ali poderia conter tantas coisas... obscuras. Preferia pensar estar enganado.

- Tem certeza... que quer fazer isso? – Sado notara a hesitação nos olhos de Ishida.

- Sim. – ele assentiu encarando o amigo. – Sinto que, se não fizermos isso, Sado-kun, a Inoue-san estará envolvida em coisas piores. Temos que descobrir e pará-la o quanto antes.

- Mesmo que você descubra algo... – o moreno pausou pensativo. – Acha que poderá para-la, seja o que for que ela esteja fazendo?

- Não sei. – o quincy balançou a cabeça. – Mas pelo menos vamos descobrir o que a Inoue-san fez com a droga que comprou com eles...

xxxxx-xxxx

Adentrou o quarto com cautela. No caminho de volta, decidiu passar em uma loja onde comprou um chappy de pelúcia, quem sabe animaria Rukia. Manteve o bichinho em suas costas enquanto adentrou o lugar que tinha o cantarolar feliz daquela voz tão conhecida como som ambiente.

Andando sorrateiro, pé-ante-pé, passou pelo biombo que escondia a amada ainda escondendo o presente. E quando deu de cara com a morena, se surpreendeu.

Ela estava sentada na cama, com as duas enormes agulhas de crochê. Delas já saia uma pequena pecinha que começava a ser cosida. Ichigo engoliu seco ao ver aquilo. Chegou a se sentir zonzo, atordoado, mas ficou mais ainda quando Rukia notou sua presença e, temeroso, pensou ser recebido com seus gritos. Mas tudo que teve como boas-vindas foi aquele sorriso tenro e aqueles azuis brilhantes que lhe refletiam.

- Ichigo!

Ao encara-lo, Rukia cessou o coser, animada ao vê-lo ali.

- Rukia... – Ichigo tentou corresponder o sorriso. – Como está?

- Eu estou ótima! – ela respondeu. – Mas louca pra sair daqui! Pedi a Hinamori-san para me trazer minhas coisas para crochetar mais roupinhas pro Ginrei.

O chão sob os pés de Ichigo ruiu ao ouvir aquilo. O peito se comprimiu quase o deixando sem ar.

- Eu... estou vendo. – Ichigo comentou tentando não quebrar a alegria tão nítida no rosto dela.

- Para que estão me mantendo aqui, Ichigo? Vou ficar aqui até ter nosso filho? – indagou Rukia parecendo irritada. – Não vou aguentar.

- Você vai sair daqui hoje. Vim te buscar. – ele sorriu.

- Sério? – os enormes olhos azuis se arregalaram.

- Ahan. – Ichigo assentiu. – Vou te levar pra casa.

- Pra casa? Do nii-sama? – ela perguntou preocupada.

- Claro. É sua casa, né? – Ichigo perguntou melancólico. – Bem... – e tentando retomar o fôlego, Ichigo se sentou na beirada da cama. – Olha o que eu trouxe pra você!

E estendeu o gigante coelho de pelúcia. Rukia abraçou o bichinho na mesma hora. Nunca tinha visto um chappy tão grande quanto aquele. Era enorme e fofinho.

- É lindo, Ichigo!

- Que bom que gostou! – Ichigo sorriu satisfeito ao ver o sorriso da amada, passando uma mecha negra dele por trás de sua orelha.

- Ginrei vai adorar, não é?

E o sorriso esmaeceu novamente. Precisava ajuda-la, mas definitivamente, afunda-la mais naquela ilusão não era de auxilio algum. E enquanto Rukia abraçava o bichinho com ternura, ele segurou as mãozinhas suaves e aquela atitude fez a morena se derreter.

- Obrigada, Ichigo. Você... sempre tenta fazer algo especial pra mim!

A consciência de Ichigo pesou como nunca. Ver Rukia naquele estado mental debilitado acreditando que era o melhor homem que existia sabendo que na verdade o achava um canalha era doloroso demais. Decidiu findar aquilo.

- Rukia... – ele fitou os olhos marejados dela. – Não vamos ter mais esse bebê. – seu coração doía a cada silaba proferida naquela frase cheia de angustia.

- Do que você tá falando? – Rukia riu divertida. - Ah, Ichigo! Deixa de brincadeiras, seu bobo! – e ousou soltar uma das mãos para fingir empurra-lo.

- Rukia... o Ginrei foi embora. – ele tentou explicar de uma maneira mais infantil. – Ele foi embora, Rukia, e não vai voltar.

Rukia observou atônita às lágrimas que Ichigo derramava e tentava esconder secando-as com o dorso da mão livre que logo capturou as mãozinhas brancas novamente.

- Mas eu vou cuidar de você, Rukia! Nós vamos casar! – ele afirmou. – E com o consentimento do seu irmão. – Ichigo pausou e beijou com ternura as mãozinhas. – Byakuya quer que eu me case com você, Rukia!

O rosto de Rukia se contorcia em choro e descrença. Ela não podia acreditar no que Ichigo falava. Ginrei tinha ido embora? Como?

Ela viu Ichigo se esticar até a mesa ao lado do leito de onde tirou o par de sapatinhos. Pousou em seu colo e desfez o laço que envolvia a aliança dela. Retirou a joia que era trespassada pelos cadarços brancos e, com delicadeza, refez o ritual ao aproximar a circunferência de ouro do anelar da morena.

- Rukia, você quer se casar comigo? – ele perguntou entre lágrimas.

O silêncio se instaurou antes que a garota, também chorando, balançasse a cabeça.

- Não.

_Continua..._


	34. Silêncio

_N.A.: Galera, bem, dessa vez n~;ao me atrasei! ^^ Espero que tenham tido um bom feriado! Gente, esse capítulo chega com novidades... Mudei muita coisa que eu pretendia fazer! Muita coisa mesmo! E talvez a fic esteja chegando ao final? Bem, o que importa é que vocês gostem! ^_^ Agradecendo de coração as reviews e quantos novos leitores! *_* Viva! Agradecimentos fofos pra Dalila, JJDani, Aguiarm, Hoshi Sato (nova leitoraaa! *o*), Samy e Fernanda (nova leitoraaa! *o*) Muito obrigada a todos que deixam reviews e os mais tímidos que só lêem também! ^^ E não se preocupem, o amor prevalecerá, amigos! Vambora?_

xxxx-xxxx

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capítulo 34: Silêncio**

**Escrito por: Mi Yuuki x –Michele P. R.**

xxxx-xxxx

A voz gélida de Rukia, tão gélida quanto os olhos azuis que o encaravam sem vacilar, atingiu Ichigo. Mais cortante e firme que qualquer golpe de espada. Deixou-o sem fala por quase um minuto. Apenas um balbuciar incompreensível era emitido da voz rouca enquanto ele ficou a ser fuzilado pelas safiras marejadas.

- Rukia... – Ichigo engoliu a seco quando conseguiu proferir o nome da shinigami, virando o rosto e contorcendo a frustração em um risinho forçado. – Ei, pare de ser boba. Não é hora de brincadeiras.

E quando forçou um pouco mais o anel que começava a passar da metade do anelar de Rukia, a mesma retraiu a mão, mas Ichigo a segurou pelo pulso. Não. Não deixaria que ela saísse de seu carinho.

- Rukia...

- ME SOLTA! – a morena gritou, agitando o braço.

- Rukia, vamos nos casar! Eu já falei com seu irmão e...

- Não! Você... matou o Ginrei! – ela disse entrecortada já que a todo custo tentava se livrar do aperto de Ichigo, mas o rapaz era nitidamente muito amis forte e não seria possível libertar-se sem que ele a permitisse. – Saia de perto de mim!

Aquelas palavras eram dolorosas demais para Ichigo. Ouvir dos próprios lábios de quem mais amava, a pessoa mais importante para ele, que havia matado seu próprio filho...

- Você sabe o quanto eu amava o Ginrei, Rukia! – o substituto protestou.

- Assassino! – ela gritou, e nesta afirmação, Ichigo perdeu a força no pulso da morena e ela conseguiu se soltar para, rapidamente, se pôr para fora do leito.

Âmbares fitaram os azuis que ardiam de ódio. Ichigo estava descrente. Perdera suas forças para lutar contra aquela fúria que sua amada emanava. Assassino? Era assim que ela o via?

- Eu te... – e uma pontada forte fez Rukia arquejar, segurando-se no ferro da cama.

- Rukia! – o jovem veio ao auxilio, mas a morena ergueu uma mão, impedindo a aproximação quando ergueu o rosto para encará-lo.

- Eu te odeio, Ichigo! – Rukia declarou com a voz embargada.

A morena abraçava a si mesma enquanto Ichigo tinha um dejavu de quando Rukia havia acordado. Havia sido exatamente assim. Talvez ele não tivesse sido firme e acatado seu pedido, mas a única vontade que tinha era realmente de sumir dali. Como havia feito mal a Rukia... Como havia feito aquele rosto belo e lindo exprimir tanta dor e sofrimento. Raiva, frustração... Daria tudo para trocar sua vida com a que fora tirada daquela mãe. E se tinha algo que Ichigo conhecia bem era o que uma mãe podia fazer pelo seu filho... Assim como sua mãe havia sacrificado sua vida para protegê-lo, sabia que Rukia faria o mesmo por Ginrei. Elas eram capazes de dar a vida por suas crias, e não importava se ele nem ao menos chegara a nascer...

- Rukia, acalme-se. – ele pediu erguendo as duas mãos e caminhando lentamente até onde a shinigami estava. – Vamos, você tem que se arrumar pra irmos para sua casa...

- Saia de perto de mim! – ela vociferou. – Afaste...

Mas sentindo a cabeça latejar, Rukia levou as mãos até ela. Apertando os olhos com força, franziu o cenho tamanha dor que pungia.

- Rukia? – Ichigo piscou confuso ao vê-la daquela forma. – Que aconteceu?

Ela gemeu alto, quase arrancando os fios negros do topo da cabeça. Desesperada com o latejar forte ela se agachou, escorada a parede quando Ichigo a segurou, apoiando-a em seu peito.

- Que está havendo, Rukia? – o jovem, apreensivo, observou à amada.

"_- Ele é jovem, bonito e tem uma vida toda pela frente... Acha que ele vai ficar nesse mundo idiota que ele não pertence? Você nem ao nosso mundo pertence. Nem humana é... Essa criança não é humana nem shinigami! É uma aberração!" _

A voz tão conhecida junto da imagem da dona daquele sorriso malicioso no rosto bonito da menina de longos cabelos acobreados e corpo de sinuosas curvas, surgia nítida em sua mente. Os passos, um a um, dela se aproximando, os golpes desferidos, um a um, em seu corpo, tudo aquilo surgia bastante vivido na mente de Rukia. Tudo aquilo que ficara oculto numa tentativa vã de se proteger.

Ela se remexeu, gemendo, enquanto nos braços de Ichigo. Ele, sem saber o que fazer, alarmou-se. Levantou-se erguendo a morena que apoiava em seu peito. Precisava chamar alguém para ajuda-la.

- Rukia, fale comigo!

Ergueu a cabeça para encarar o jovem. O bonito rosto bem moldado pelos fios de exótica cor laranja que caíam sobre a fronte tinha a angústia estampada nele.

"_- Não é obvio? – o rapaz a olhou por cima do ombro. – Só estava com você porque arranjou esse filho. Não ia te deixar sozinha grávida, né? – pausou, deixando a shinigami estática. – Eu não te amo, Rukia. Na verdade, nunca te amei. Só estava me divertindo com você. – o capitão se virou para encarar a garota pálida. – Quem eu amo de verdade é a Inoue! – declarou."_

A feição se contorceu em pânico ao encara-lo. Aquele sorriso cínico que vira em seu sonho. Era sonho? Não, era real. Ele amava Inoue, havia sido apenas usada por ela. Um humano...

E, assustando Ichigo, Rukia se debateu para sair do abraço dele, mas, sem vacilar, Ichigo a prendeu, sem hesitar em ter cuidado em não machuca-la.

- Acalme-se, Rukia! – Ichigo pedia, apreensivo.

Rukia não cedia aos pedidos do substituto. Debatia-se violentamente, fitando as pecinhas e o enorme coelho branco que estavam sobre a cama. O novelo caído sobre o chão, esparramando a lã vermelha e azul pelo assoalho. Lembrou-se de Inoue se deliciando, esgarçando e arrebentando cada ponto dado em cada roupinha cosida.

- Por que fez isso comigo, Ichigo? Por quê? – ela relutava, desferindo socos no peito rígido do rapaz.

- Rukia, eu queria te proteger! Eu juro! Não te contei a verdade, fui agir por mim mesmo e Inoue me armou uma cilada! Eu... – e perdendo a voz em lágrimas que ele continha, Ichigo revelou. – Jamais ia querer seu mal. Jamais ia te trair!

O jovem beijou com ternura o topo da cabeça de Rukia, afagando os fios negros repicados que caiam sobre a nuca da amada. E talvez a própria Rukia não houvesse percebido, mas seus protestos e socos se converteram em um afago ao peito do jovem enquanto o via soluçar, mesmo que baixinho.

- Rukia, eu... fiz tudo errado! Não sabia que isso poderia terminar assim... – ele lamentou.

- Ichigo... – foi a vez de Rukia sussurrar, as mãozinhas delicadas quase se fechando sobre o tórax do rapaz.

- Eu não queria ter perdido nosso filho! E eu preferia estar morto no lugar dele! Eu juro! Eu... – a voz se perdeu mais uma vez e ele não se conteve em chorar.

Rukia, por sua vez, sentiu o peito doer. Nunca havia visto Ichigo em tanta dor. Esqueceu-se de tudo. De Inoue, de suas lembranças. Se ele realmente havia lhe traído. O sofrimento dele... era mais importante que tudo. E devia ser sanado. Pela primeira vez eles compartilhavam a dor que decidiram cada um, viver por si só. Uma dor que não havia como ser única. Algo que, como aquela vida, só pertencia àqueles dois.

Mas antes que Ichigo se rendesse ao carinho que Rukia ousou fazer ao envolver seus braços ao redor da cintura dele, o jovem se ergueu, soltando a morena que, estática, ficou esparramada ao chão a observa-lo sair.

- Ichigo? – ela chamou.

Nada. Ele não respondeu nada.

Apenas bateu a porta atrás de si quando saiu, deixando a shinigami desolada e sem compreender sua ação.

Rukia, por sua vez, abraçou-se. Sozinha como estava.

Havia errado. Desprezou Ichigo e julgara sua dor que era tão profunda.

Logo estava novamente a acariciar o ventre, o lugar onde estava seu filho... e chorou.

xxxx—xxxx

Em passos firmes, Kurosaki Ichigo, capitão do gobantai, seguia pelos corredores do yonbantai acompanhado de murmúrios e risinhos de qualquer grupinho que estivesse por onde passasse. Os comentários sobre a nobre que engravidara eram inúmeros, sabia que tinha que lidar com isso. Mas naquele momento, não era o que ele estava disposto a suportar.

- Dizem que o Kuchiki-taichou deserdaria a irmã.

Ichigo fitou quem liderava o assunto com alguns oficiais de baixa patente. E não é que era aquele loiro irritante de óculos, o quarto oficial do yonbantai, Iemura? Rangeu os dentes quando o viu altivo, comentando sobre Rukia.

- Mas deserdar? Iemura-san, é possível? Mas ela é adotada! – uma das jovens que estava no assunto perguntou enquanto apertava uma prancheta nas mãos sobre o colo.

- Claro que sim. E, claro, era uma garota de rua. Uma vadia qual...

Tendo as palavras interrompidas quando o rosto foi acertado em cheio por um soco de Ichigo, Iemura caiu sobre as cadeiras livres que havia em volta da mesa onde estava reunido com seus subordinados.

- Iemura-san! – a maioria exclamou.

- Mas quem é que... – um dos jovens que ajudava Iemura a se erguer encarou o capitão, e sua face que exprimia raiva mudou imediatamente. Ficara assustado. – Kurosaki-taichou!

- A próxima vez que eu ver você usar sua boca imunda pra falar da Rukia, eu juro que acabo com você! – Ichigo bradou.

O loiro ainda se reerguia com os óculos desalinhados na face. Limpava com o dorso da mão o filete de sangue que escorria pelo lábio, franzindo o cenho para o capitão.

- Está perdido, Kurosaki! Um capitão agredir gratuitamente assim alguém de outro esquadrão! – ameaçou elevando a voz.

- Pouco me importa isso! Se eu precisar te matar pra defender a Rukia, eu o farei! – Ichigo gritou, nitidamente descontrolado quando se voltou a ele.

- Kurosaki-taichou, por favor, acalme-se. – uma das mulheres ousou tocar seu ombro.

- Isso será tudo relatado! – Iemura cuspiu o sangue que ainda havia em seus lábios. – Sua denuncia chegará em breve!

- Não preciso de denuncias. – Ichigo replicou. – Quem me defende sou eu mesmo! Não preciso dessa droga de burocracia ridícula do Gotei, daquele velho, nem ninguém pra isso! - afirmou decidido. – E quem mais quiser falar mal da Rukia, me avise que eu mesmo vou cuidar de lavar a boca de quem fala dela! – anunciou.

Já havia sido formada uma grande comoção em volta do capitão, do oficial e dos jovens de baixa patente do yonbantai quando Ichigo se colocou para fora daquele tumulto sob ameaças de Iemura. Ele estava exausto, desgastado, a ponto de matar qualquer um que viesse em seu caminho. Sentiu algo que nunca havia sentido antes. Sentiu vontade de descontar sua frustração em quem quer que fosse.

Já estava no jardim externo do esquadrão quando...

- Kurosaki.

A voz grave chamou Ichigo que, reconhecendo-o, respirou fundo para se virar para trás.

Fitou o pequeno capitão de pele bronzeada e cabelos prateados. Não era justo ser justamente nele. Não.

- Diga. – Ichigo foi breve.

- Está se envolvendo com a pessoa errada. Iemura é um nada, mas confiam nele por ele ser um idiota. – o capitão do décimo esquadrão advertiu.

- Não me importa! – ele cerrou os punhos. – Queria dar um fim naquela cara dele!

Toushirou se aproximou, fitando intrigado à expressão furiosa do jovem de cabelos laranja. Ele estava a ponto de explodir, e se não fosse contido, algo sério demais poderia acontecer.

- Você já tem problemas importantes demais para se envolver em mais alguns ínfimos para se preocupar.

Ichigo assentiu, bufando enquanto tentava retomar controle da respiração superficial. Sentou-se desleixadamente no assoalho de madeira, curvando-se para pôr a cabeça entre as pernas. Precisava se acalmar.

O mais novo ficou a observar, defronte ao substituto. Retorcendo os lábios, Hitsugaya parecia incomodado em ter que revelar aquilo a ele.

- O soutaichou quer te ver. Mandou vir te buscar.

- Me buscar? – erguendo a cabeça de imediato, Ichigo questionou.

- Sim. – o pequeno assentia. – Ele quer saber por que se ausentou da reunião de hoje, já que não justificou.

- Mas a Hinamori deve ter justif... – e bateu a palma na fronte estalando a língua. – Que droga! Esqueci que Hinamori não é mais minha tenente! – lembrou-se.

- Como está a Kuchiki? – Toushirou perguntou.

- Está... bem. De saúde ela está bem melhor. Mas o trauma ainda está afetando demais ela. – Ichigo parecia desolado. – Mas o que esse velho quer agora comigo? Já faltei a várias reuniões!

- É, mas agora ele sabe que você e a Kuchiki se relacionaram... de forma intima até. – Hitsugaya corou um pouco incomodado. – Além disso, faltou por motivo de saúde, não por nada.

- Nada! – Ichigo se ergueu revoltado. – Você não sabe como a Rukia chegou aqui! Eu... achei que ela nem mesmo ia sobreviver... – e desviou o olhar.

- Se não justificar o porquê, não dará em nada. – Hitsugaya esclareceu. – E ele parecia nada satisfeito! – ressaltou.

- Com licença.

Ichigo bufava quando a voz se propagou. Virou-se e viu o imponente Kuchiki Byakuya. E não é que aquela era a presença que mais lhe trazia conforto ultimamente?

- Byakuya! – Ichigo chamou e Hitsugaya levemente meneou a cabeça para cumprimentar.

- Me desculpe o atraso. Tive alguns problemas no esquadrão. – explicou. – Rukia está pronta?

A pergunta pegava Ichigo pelo pé. Ele não soube o que responder.

- Byakuya, eu não vou poder ir até sua casa. O velho quer que eu me explique porque faltei.

- Eu avisei a ele que estava com Rukia que estava no yonbantai. – avisou.

- Sim, obrigada. Mas parece que não é o suficiente...

Byakuya sentia a frustração de Ichigo. Aquele tom vermelho que circundava o típico âmbar dos olhos do substituto. Aquele desânimo e angústia estampados no rosto.

- Nãos e preocupe. Mais tarde farei um jantar em minha casa. Já contou a Rukia sobre seus votos de união?

Ichigo apenas balançou a cabeça em negação. Não era prudente falar que havia sim, pedido sua shinigami em casamento e ela havia lhe negado lhe acusando de ser assassino de seu filho.

- Esteja lá às oito. – anunciou.

- Sim.

Escoltado por Hitsugaya, Ichigo saiu, deixando o nobre confuso e ao mesmo tempo, comedido em seus comentários em respeito à situação do jovem.

xxxx-xxxx

Passou na loja de costura naquela tarde e, mesmo que aflito, Ishida teve de se conter até chegar a casa e deixar sobre a escrivaninha de seu quarto, ao lado da bolsa de compras, o pequeno artefato, objeto de roubo que havia cometido com Sado.

Largou a pasta sobre a cama, olhando na mesinha de cabeceira o relógio marcar sete e meia da noite. Suspirou, tirando a parte superior do uniforme e abriu os botões mais altos da camisa branca, lançou-se a mesa. Ficou a fitar o pequeno diário que era bem recheado com papeizinhos de diversas cores, clips e adesivos. Era como se aquele objeto carregasse a alma de Orihime. Será que tinha coragem de abrir e desvendar seus segredos e sua intimidade mais profunda?

O quincy bufou, cruzando os dedos sobre a mesa e apoiando o queixo sobre os mesmos. E o que Inoue pretendia? Não podia evitar, ao menos, tentar impedir que ela cometesse alguma besteira... Lembrou-se dela no encalce daqueles gangsters... do que Renji havia feito com Ichigo... do que havia feito com Rukia.

Se ela era capaz de ferir alguém daquela forma, sem consequências...

Sem pensar, abriu a gaveta sob a superfície da mesa e de lá tirou duas agulhas de costura. Minuciosamente ele inseriu as duas no cadeado que lacrava os segredos da princesa, girando uma para cada lado. Estava quase a romper o fecho quando...

O telefone tocou. Ishida, por instinto, rapidamente lançou o diário a gaveta, tentando escondê-lo e foi até a cabeceira da cama, de onde pegou o celular. Abriu o flip e viu o nome da morena. Corou um pouco ao apertar o botão e levar o aparelho ao rosto.

- Alô? Arisawa-san?

- Ishida! – a voz da amiga não parecia muito contente do outro lado da linha, apesar de haver muito barulho, música e vozes ao fundo. – Me desculpa te ligar essa hora, mas você sabe onde a Orihime tá?

- A Inoue-san? – Ishida perguntou retoricamente. – Ué, eu sabia que ela ia para uma festa em sua casa, não? – ele perguntou enquanto abria a janela do quarto.

- Sim. Mas combinamos uma hora, ela ainda não apareceu. Ela também não atende o celular. – ela estalou a língua. – Desculpa, sou boba. Ela deve estar bem!

- Não, agora que você disse... – Ishida se preocupou. – Que horas ela devia estar ai?

- Há mais de uma hora.

- Não se preocupe, Arisawa-san. Eu vou procurar a Inoue-san e assim que a encontrar, vou te avisar.

- Muito obrigada, Ishida.

E sem hesitar, Ishida recolheu o casaco que havia pendurado a porta e saiu com tudo. Onde estava Orihime?

xxxx—xxxx

- Com licença.

Adentrando o grande salão onde se postava em sua enorme cadeira o soutaichou, Ichigo se curvou em respeito para, rapidamente, um dos subordinados do comandante trazer uma almofada a qual posicionou a frente do senhor.

Ichigo, sem delongas, ajoelhou-se sobre o estofado de seda dourada e vermelha e ergueu a cabeça para encarar o velho que o observava com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Não me parece muito bem. Kurosaki Ichigo-taichou. – pontuou o velho, penteando a longa barba branca com os dedos.

- Me desculpe, soutaichou. Não tive tempo de me arrumar desde...

- Tudo bem. – ele interrompeu. – Falo da sua expressão.

Ichigo suspirou, as costas perdendo a perfeita posição ereta. Seu abatimento era tão evidente assim?

- O senhor já sabe, certo? – Ichigo perguntou quase sussurrando.

- Sei? – o velho parou o pentear incessante dos dedos nos fios brancos e se inclinou para frente, apoiado na zanpakutou em forma de cajado. – Sei do quê, Kurosaki-taichou?

- Na... nada. – e hesitante, o jovem desviou o olhar.

- Só sei que o senhor faltou em nossa reunião hoje. – foi como o velho se saiu. – Posso saber o motivo?

- Eu estive com a minha tenente, Kuchiki Rukia, no Yonbantai. Ela... teve uma indisposição e a levei até lá. – Ichigo revelou, hesitante diante do superior olhar do comandante.

- Uma indisposição? – ele parecia não crer nem um pouco na desculpa dada. – Hm... Uma indisposição de sua tenente e o capitão não cumpre seus afazeres? – o descaso do velho fez Ichigo apertar os punhos firmemente aos joelhos, mas não havia sido o suficiente. - Também soube que agrediu o quarto oficial do Yonbantai, Iemura.

Ichigo fechou o cenho, irritado.

- A Rukia merece toda a minha atenção! – Ichigo declarou, no impulso da raiva que sentia ao ouvi-lo se desfazer dela. – Não foi uma mera indisposição! – o jovem se ergueu, dando um passo a frente e deixando apreensivos os guardas do comandante que vieram da porta. – Ela... Ela... – Ichigo gaguejou, frustrado.

- Sua postura como capitão é digna de repreensão, Kurosaki-taichou! – o velho afirmou. – Sua tenente, Hinamori, já foi hospitalizada devido à estafa. Concentra todos os trabalhos em cima dela. Não sabe delegar funções em seu esquadrão e se ausenta de reuniões. Seus trabalhos em seu esquadrão também estão muito atrasados.

- Eu pouco me importo se me repreende ou não! – Ichigo explodiu. – Eu estou com problemas demais para seguir com decoro suas regras idiotas! – vociferou.

O velho olhou pelo canto dos olhos aquele misto de emoções que Ichigo sofria. . O rapaz, exasperado, deu mais um passo para frente, ameaçando partir para cima do comandante, mas os oficiais já tinham as afiadas lâminas de suas espadas apontadas ao jovem, cercando-o.

As mãos voltaram a apertar com força o tecido negro. Ele rangeu os dentes, tentando controlar a ira que sentia. Estava sufocado. Quase sem ar para respirar. Parecia que cada vez afundava mais naquele mar de desespero que adentrara desde aquela noite. À noite em que a tempestade havia se transformado em uma enxurrada e levado tudo que havia em seu mundinho. Aquele pequeno mundo que havia construído com Rukia e que não existia mais.

Viu as lâminas apontadas para ele e encarou o velho que mantinha sua postura sem vacilar. Encarava o jovem sem piscar.

E, sem dizer nada, apenas balançando a cabeça ao levar uma mão à fronte, farfalhando os fios laranja que caiam sobre ela, Ichigo deu as costas para o homem que se manteve firme, porém intrigado com o atrevimento do jovem.

- Onde pensa que vai? – o comandante indagou.

E a resposta que recebeu foi a porta enorme que bateu quando Ichigo saiu, esbravejando.

- Quer que sigamos ele, soutaichou? – um dos oficiais perguntou.

- Não. – o velho se recostou, suspirando. – Essa criança ainda tem muito a aprender. Pena que ele vai ter que apanhar muito para isso...

xxxx-xxxx

Num beco escuro de Karakura, cercada por mais ou menos dez rapazes, Inoue Orihime estava prensada em uma parede. As mãos trêmulas seguravam com firmeza a sacola que levava o embrulho do presente do pai de Tatsuki, outra garrafa de sake, já que a que havia comprado inicialmente para dar ao pai da amiga tinha sido gasta em sua noite com seu amado Kurosaki-kun.

Mas os que proporcionaram aquela dádiva eram os que agora lhe coagiam. Naquele beco mal iluminado numa das ruas mais desertas de Karakura e que era caminho para a casa de Tatsuki, Orihime se via mais uma vez cobrada por seu pecado que, ela própria não negaria, era pesado demais.

Olhou para os lados, mas por mais ágil que fosse, assim que virou para a esquerda, um deles chegava mais perto pela direita. Esse que, com uma mão firme, envolveu sua cintura que tinha uma parte descoberta pela blusinha rosa colada que vestia. Ela se arrepiou com o toque do delinquente, mas repulsiva, apertou os olhos enojada quando tentou sair do aperto do jovem, mas este sendo mais forte demais apenas se divertiu com a tentativa vã da menina.

- Me deixem ir, por favor! Eu... eu sou comprometida, meu...

- Com aquele grandalhão que veio atrás da gente aquele dia? – chegava por trás o jovem que tinha um braço enfaixado e que parecia liderar o grupo. – Ele não vai aparecer hoje, não é? – riu vitorioso. – Mas quer dizer que a mocinha gosta de um grandão, é? – sádico e malicioso, o rapaz segurou com firmeza o queixo bem moldado no rosto bonito. – Tem cara de safada mesmo...

E Inoue não sabia de onde tirara força... e coragem para fazer o que fez. Estapeou sem dó àquele que era conhecido como o mais perigoso delinquente do terceiro ano do colégio de Karakura. Todos sabiam que ele comercializava drogas não só para o colégio, mas também nos arredores da cidade. Ela só não sabia que ele sempre desejava tê-la para si e quando fora procurado pela menina tão prendada e dedicada aos estudos, a qual nunca imaginaria se dirigir a ele, ela estava lá, rendida aos seus pés e com uma dívida eterna. Por mais paga que fosse uma droga que comercializasse, a dívida da consciência de seus clientes era muito cara e ele, por conseguinte, conseguia tudo o que queria. E a pobre Orihime havia caminhado direto para as garras de seu algoz.

A face até então estampando um sorriso repleto de malicia era adornada por uma marca vermelha dos cinco dedos da menina. Ela encobriu os lábios com a mão que o estapear, temerosa com o que lhe fosse feito depois de tamanho atrevimento.

O jovem que encarava semicerrou os olhos, mas não tirou o sorriso cínico de seus lábios. Mas um fulgor em seus olhos negros fez o coração da princesa que estava presa pelos braços do outro sobressaltar.

- Tirem as roupas dela. – foi o que ele ordenou, fazendo os orbes que brilhavam como ágatas se arregalarem em pânico e desespero.

xxxx-xxxx

Ichigo estava à mesa junto de Byakuya, que se postava a ponta da superfície farta de comidas e bebidas, quando a porta correu para o lado e arrancando-lhe um suspiro, surgia Rukia. E apesar da expressão abatida, ela estava linda. Impecável em um yukata amarelo com um obi de seda branco trabalhado em detalhes azuis. O rosto branco estava devidamente maquiado, ela estava pronta para a cerimônia reservada de noivado, apesar do inchaço evidente dos olhos e a expressão desanimada. Seus cabelos negros estavam presos em um coque bem trabalhado, deixando a mecha e alguns fios soltos caindo sobre o rosto de porcelana.

Ichigo estava admirado com a beleza da noiva. Ele vestia um yukata verde-musgo e um haori azul-marinho. O obi combinava com a cor da peça superior, dando um ar elegante a altura de Byakuya, que vestia um yukata preto, simples, com obi branco.

Mas naquela admiração, assim que o par de castanhas fitou os azuis, algo os fez se repelir. Evitaram se encarar, quebrando a contemplação a qual Ichigo havia se entregado.

E ainda cambaleando um pouco devido aos últimos acontecimentos, Rukia caminhou até a mesa, onde se postou ao lado de Ichigo, esse que quando encarado por ela, não conseguia manter o olhar fixo. Sempre o desviara.

Um arrependimento corroía seu peito. E se não houvessem perdido seu filho? E se tudo estivesse bem, estaria noivando com Rukia e se preparando para iniciar uma vida com ela. Ela não estaria tão triste, nitidamente com a alma adoecida naquela perda incomensurável. E aquela dor não era comum para alguém que noivaria com o amor da sua vida.

"Assassino!"

A voz de Rukia ecoou gélida novamente em sua mente. Ichigo engoliu a seco. Estava exausto e zonzo e, sinceramente, não via a hora daquela tortura que era se unir a Rukia naquele estado, acabar. Mas um pigarrear de Byakuya quebrou seus devaneios e o trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Acho que está obvio que não estamos aqui para uma comemoração feliz. – foi como o nobre começou. – Mas para apenas afirmar que, em um mês, Rukia e Kurosaki Ichigo, vocês se unirão em matrimônio. – ele anunciou e aquilo fez Ichigo sentir sufocar. – Será uma cerimônia pequena, apenas para selar os votos e... – pausou. – para que não fiquem mal vistos. Porém nenhum membro da família Kuchiki comparecerá. Ninguém quer presenciar o casamento de alguém impura... Além disso, Rukia, saiba que só estou lhe obrigando a isso porque estou pedindo para que não tenha mais o sobrenome Kuchiki.

Rukia nada disse. Aquela expressão impassível, apenas dolorosa, estava estampada em seu rosto como se nada existisse, nada que seu irmão havia dito tivesse sido ouvido. E Ichigo, ao notar aquela apatia, sentiu o coração apertar. Doía. Doía de uma forma sem igual. Ousado, ele tocou a mão que ela pousava sobre a mesa e como havia sido bom sentir o calor que a pele da morena emanava.

- Não se preocupe! Rukia será... Kurosaki agora. – e afagando a mãozinha encoberta pela sua, Ichigo a fitou pelo canto dos olhos, mas Rukia não o encarou, ela permaneceu com os olhos vagos sobre a mesa.

- Vou lhes dar uma das propriedades da família, é tudo que posso fazer. – o nobre anunciou.

- Não se preocupe, Byakuya! Eu vou sustentar a Rukia com meu próprio esforço. – Ichigo se colocou. – Eu vou mantê-la como minha esposa. Darei tudo que ela precisa!

E nada, por mais que sorrisse a futura esposa, Rukia não esboçou sorriso algum. Preferia até que ela reclamasse, fosse contra, protestasse, mas não. Ela não teve expressão alguma e aquela frieza, aquela ignorância, tudo aquilo fazia as batidas do coração do jovem se perderem, quase pedindo para que elas cessassem.

- Está de acordo, Rukia?

E quando Byakuya perguntou, um lampejo de esperança se manifestou em Ichigo. Era a hora de saber o que ela achava de sua atitude.

- Rukia? – insistiu Byakuya ao notar a apatia da irmã.

- Tudo bem, nii-sama. – foi o que ela disse, sem encarar nenhum dos dois.

- Kurosaki Ichigo, seus esforços como noivo deverão começar a partir de hoje. Não sei como é em seu mundo... – ele disse com descaso. – mas aqui temos regras. Você terá de ver Rukia ao menos uma vez ao dia em um horário estipulado até o dia de sua união. Quanto a detalhes de casamento, isso meus serviçais verão.

- Sim, claro que virei ver a Rukia todos os dias. – Ichigo parecia se animar. – Gostou da ideia, Rukia?

Ela nada respondeu. E aquilo fez Ichigo se sentir o pior homem do mundo.

"Assassino!" era o que ele ouvia os lábios selados da morena tão bela lhe dizerem, mas estes se abriram, trazendo um sorriso a Ichigo.

- Posso me retirar? Eu estou me sentindo... – Rukia suspirou. – um pouco indisposta.

- Rukia? Está se sentindo mal? – Ichigo perguntou apreensivo.

- Retire-se. – foi tudo que Byakuya, sem encara-la, disse.

- Com licença.

Ignorando totalmente Ichigo, Rukia se reergueu e logo saiu da sala.

O peito de Ichigo doeu como nunca. A frieza da morena era palpável e ele não sabia o que fazer. Tinha vontade de se levantar dali naquele mesmo momento e pega-la pelo braço, novamente lhe pedir desculpas. Onde tinha ido aquela doce shinigami que cosia com tanto carinho as roupinhas para seu filho? Não. Ela havia ido embora com ele...

Aquela havia sido a cerimônia de seu noivado. E o que mais Ichigo desejava havia sido... a pior coisa em sua vida depois de ter perdido seu filho. Rukia o odiava e odiava mais ainda estar se unindo a ele. Sua vida, seus sonhos... tudo estava perdido.

- Também já vou, Byakuya! – Ichigo anunciou ao se levantar.

- O jantar foi preparado para que apreciem. – foi o que o nobre replicou, indignado por estar sendo deixado sozinho diante daquele banquete.

- Eu... perdi a fome. Me desculpe. – o jovem se curvou. – Com licença.

E deixando o substituto partir, Byakuya ficou a contemplar o jardim de inverno pela porta aberta. Estava só, mas não tão só quanto Kurosaki Ichigo. Aquele jovem não tinha mais nada.

xxxx-xxxxx

- Me solta! Me...

E a blusa que ela não vestia mais cobriu seus lábios, servindo de mordaça. Um dos delinquentes a amordaçou por trás em meio aos protestos e debater incessante da princesa que tinha a saia de pregas que usava levantada por outro que se esparramava no chão, deslizando as mãos pelas coxas bem torneadas da jovem. Com asco e pavor, apenas os gemidos ainda eram audíveis, já que ela estava incapacitada de falar. Chutou o rapaz, mas este segurou com firmeza as pernas abertas e contemplou o que tinha a sua frente. Coberta pela calcinha branca de rendas, assim que viu a peca delicada que cobria a intimidade de Orihime, o punk deslizou a língua pelo lábio superior, como se a carne suculenta a sua frente fosse objeto de desejo e fome.

- Ei, chefe, você não vai deixar essa beleza só pra você, não é? – o que a segurava por trás deixou as mãos deslizarem pelo soutien também branco, sentindo a pele.

Se Orihime pudesse gritar, ela teria o feito. Desesperada, chutou o máximo que pôde aquele cujas mãos chegavam até o meio das suas pernas enquanto se revirava, tentando se livrar do rapaz que apalpava com a mão cheia os dois seios fartos.

Lágrimas de arrependimento rolaram de seus olhos quando ela se debateu até que um som chamou a atenção de todos. O denreishinki caiu ao chão, abrindo seu flip.

- Ih, o celular da mina. Será que a gente devia filmar já que ela não tá a fim de ver? – o que apalpava os seios de Orihime perguntou.

- Vamos ver o que tem. – um dos que assistia fumando largou o cigarro, pisoteando a guimba quando pegou o aparelho do chão. – Deve ter foto do grandalhão esperto que pega ela de jeito!

Orihime arregalou os olhos, agora mais preocupada com o conteúdo do aparelho do que com o estupro que sofria. Com os lábios selados, não conseguia gritar, mas os gemidos altos em meio ao choro foram suficientes para o jovem que a segurava sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Não se preocupe. Só vamos ver ali o que você faz pra não te decepcionar... – ele terminou lambendo o lóbulo da orelha de Orihime.

E uma gargalhada estridente ecoou no beco. O jovem que tinha o celular em mãos, estendeu pra todos.

- Vejam! É o Kurosaki, olha só quem é o namoradinho dela!

Inoue sentiu o chão que já não existia sob os pés levantados pelos rapazes ruir. Em meio a risadas e comentários de malicia sobre o jovem e ela, o zíper que se abria diante de si chamou sua atenção. O líder o qual havia estapeado baixou a calça e a roupa debaixo, tendo o membro escondido apenas pela camisa comprida que vestia quando ele se curvou sobre o corpo da pequena e começou a tirar a peça bem trabalhada na renda, sentindo cada detalhe da pele quente e virgem da menina.

Orihime gemeu o mais alto que pôde. O choro que implorava piedade não parecia suficiente para contê-lo.

"_Devo tá sendo castigada pelo que fiz... com o Kurosaki-kun..._" - pensava em desespero. "_Eu... será que se ele fizer isso comigo eu vou esquecer o Kurosaki-kun? Não. É só eu pensar que ele é o Kurosaki-kun.._."

E naquele pensamento conformado, Inoue abriu um sorriso, fraco, mas suficiente para abrir passagem ao invasor.

- Soltem ela!

A voz nasalada veio acompanhada do brilho único das lentes dos óculos do recém-chegado. Os delinquentes pararam na mesma hora para fitar quem Inoue, abrindo fracamente os olhos, encarou e só teve forças para pensar em um nome:

"Kurosaki-kun..."

Não. Não era ele.

Dando um passo a frente, Ishida ficou visível sobre o feixe de luz do poste que iluminava a viela abandonada. Ele tinha um celular na mão.

- Vai interromper agora, quatro-olhos? – o que segurava Orihime e a soltou, e enfraquecida, o corpo dela apenas caiu, ainda com o punk entre suas pernas. – Rala logo daqui senão...

- Deixa que eu resolvo isso! – o rapaz com o denreishinki enfiou a mão por dentro do casaco vermelho.

Ishida piscou quando viu a pistola brilhar no luar. Ele ergueu a arma e a destravou.

- Sai logo daqui antes que eu te encha de buracos, seu quatro-olhos costureirinho!

O quincy não cairia numa provocação tão barata, mas a arma em punho realmente o surpreendia. Tinha de agir com cautela.

- Já chamei a polícia! Saiam daqui! – o jovem blefou.

- Polícia? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Merda, tamos cheio de _bagulho_ aqui! – relembrou, desesperado. – Saiam logo daqui que eu vou dar fim nesse filho-da-mãe!

E para sorte de Ishida, uma viatura da polícia passava naquele momento, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Filho da...

E sem hesitar, ele disparou um tiro na direção do quincy.

Mas ágil como era, aquilo não serviu para nada. Apenas desviou para o lado, saltando para frente para chegar até aquele que ainda estava montado sobre Orihime. Socou sua face com tudo que tinha, arrancando-lhe no mínimo um dente. O delinquente caiu sobre a garota que parecia estar desacordada, e Ishida o segurou pelo colarinho do casaco para arremessa-lo sobre quem estava armado e que ainda tentava colocar mais balas para acertar o quincy.

- Saiam daqui!

E assim que a viatura se aproximava, ele guardou a arma para arrastar o comparsa que quase estuprara Orihime para longe.

Ishida ficou a observar um tempo à movimentação, a viatura passou e ele suspirou em alivio.

Ajoelhou-se próximo a garota, preocupado para sentir seu pulso. Ela estava bem, apesar de tudo. O estado de Inoue era o que poderia chamar de lastimável. Apoiou a cabeça dela em seu peito e desamarrou a blusinha que estava rasgada já devido a tantas mordidas e tentativas de se libertar da princesa. Desceu a saia esgarçada e tirou a própria jaqueta para envolver o corpo feminino bem moldado, mas que ele não teve tempo de apreciar.

Foi quando o engasgar de Orihime chamou sua atenção.

- Inoue-san? – ele a sacudiu com cuidado, ajeitando os fios acobreados desalinhados que estavam sobre o rosto dela.

- Ishida... kun? – a garota piscou várias vezes antes de reconhecer o amigo.

- Está tudo bem? Vou te levar para o hospital do meu pai, tá? – Ishida avisou apreensivo.

- Não! – Orihime protestou, mesmo chorosa. – Não... Não quero que ninguém saiba que...

- Eu cheguei bem a tempo, não se preocupe. – e aflito, Ishida beijou com ternura o topo da cabeça dela que segurou com firmeza as roupas dele.

- Ishida-kun!

Ela chorava compulsivamente e o quincy não sabia o que fazer. Ela estava desconcertada, havia quase sido estuprada, violentada. Abraçou-a com firmeza. A dívida que ela tinha com eles era alta demais e eles não se contentariam enquanto não a tivessem.

- Venha!

E de uma só vez, Ishida a segurou em seu colo, antes de se levantar, recolhendo as sacolas que haviam ficado espalhadas pelo chão. Ela se confortou nos braços dele, sentindo o calor que Ishida lhe proporcionava e a segurança que ele, só ele, conseguia lhe transmitir.

Uma garoa fina começava a se intensificar e Orihime, com os olhos acinzentados opacos, observava por cima do ombro de Ishida.

"Por que me salvou? Por quê? Eu... merecia isso... Ishida-kun... Deixe que eles façam o que querem comigo...".

- Por favor...

Foi a parte do pensamento de Orihime que escapou de seus pensamentos antes que o aperto firme que segurava as roupas do quincy afrouxasse e adormecesse em seus braços.

xxxx—xxxx

- Filho-da-mãe! – o rapaz arquejava ofegante.

- _Tá_ com o _bagulho_ aí, Ryuichi? – o líder perguntou massageando o rosto ainda dolorido.

- _Tô_, mas tá brabo! – bufou. – Quase que pegam a gente. Tô com todo o estoque da droga que vamos fornecer essa semana inteirinha...

- Acho bom! – ele se apoiou nos joelhos.

- Mas tenho algo muito mais interessante aqui... – e enfiou a mão no casaco, retirando o denreishinki. – As fotos do Kurosaki com a princesinha... Acho que todos vão gostar de saber o que acontece entre eles, não é? – ele abriu um sorriso.

- Já tem tempo que eu tô a fim de dar uma lição nesse babaca mesmo... – o punk afirmou socando uma das palmas. – E saber que a _gostosinha_-chan é namoradinha dele... me deu mais vontade ainda de ter ela na minha cama!

_Continua..._


	35. Hesitação

**N,A.:** _Gente, quanto tempo sem postar! Mas, em compensação, vem aí um capítulo bem grande! Apesar de enrolado, tentei fazê-lo dinâmico! Final do ano, meu MBA no fim, eu quase entrando de férias no trabalho e enquanto isso trabalhando em MUITAS fics! ^^ Aliás, uma em parceria com minha querida amiga Nanda Kuchiki! Fora Confusões que eu estou AMANDO escrever. E, confesso, cheguei a deixar essa um pouco de lado pra me divertir um pouquinho lá! ^^' MUITO obrigada a todos que lêem. E obrigada mais ainda aos que deixaram reviews que acalentam o coração desta pobre ficwriter! *_* Em especial: Dalila, Pamilla, JJDani, aguiarm e Fernanda!_

**Entre o amor e a razão**

**Escrito por: Michele P. Rommel – Mi Yuuki X**

**Capítulo 35: Hesitação**

xxxx-xxxx

Quando a brisa da fria madrugada fez seu corpo tremer debaixo do lençol que o cobria, Ishida pôs as pernas para fora do sofá no qual se deitava. Não conseguira pregar os olhos.

Assim que se levantou, caminhou pelo corredor amplo até chegar ao quarto onde apenas o luar servia de iluminação. Banhando de prata a pele branca e sem imperfeições, os cabelos acobreados que caíam sobre o rosto adormecido, a lua era generosa em lhe proporcionar aquela visão. Ficou apoiado ao batente da porta apenas contemplando sua deusa. Deixou Escapar um sorriso sincero e envergonhado ao perceber as curvas que os seios volumosos dela faziam por ela estar deitada de lado. Mas logo seus lábios se curvaram e o sorriso esmaeceu. Por que tão bela garota era tão infeliz?

Havia trazido à amiga até ali depois que a salvara dos traficantes com os quais, sabia, ela tinha um grave envolvimento. Imaginava se não tivesse chegado ali a tempo. Em que mãos aquela menina estaria naquele momento?

Notara que a menina franzira o cenho, incomodada. Viu a pele exposta do colo se arrepiar e corou no mesmo instante. Meio sem jeito e tentando desviar o olhar, Ishida passou por sua cama aonde ela repousava e olhou brevemente o lado de fora da rua. Tudo estava deserto. Também, já passava de uma da manhã. Fechou as cortinas de tom azul-marinho e, pela pequena fresta entre as duas esvoaçantes peças de tecido, o luar ainda conseguia iluminar o belo rosto.

Ishida caminhou até a lateral, ficando de frente a Orihime. Essa ainda se revirava. O quincy estava preocupado. Será que ela estava tendo um pesadelo?

Ajoelhou-se, ficando próximo demais para ouvir a respiração da menina e ter os lábios entreabertos tão convidativos a sua frente. Então ela abriu o belo par de olhos cor-de-ágata. Vagarosamente, piscando, ela gemeu baixinho enquanto parecia se perguntar em silêncio, apenas com aquela expressão confusa, onda estava.

- Ishida...

Ele não a permitiu prosseguir, selando com dois dedos os lábios da menina. Ela voltou a piscar, observando ao redor. Voltou a abrir os lábios, mas quando o fez, Ishida a interrompeu.

- Não se preocupe. Você está na minha casa. – ele explicou. – Descanse, Inoue-san.

- Ishida-kun... – Orihime chamou, contrariando as orientações de seu anfitrião.

- Fique calma.

Orihime contemplara um belo ambiente. Tudo tão arrumado e limpo, parecia que cada objeto estava em harmonia com os outros. Era amplo e espaçoso. E quando estava examinando o lugar, observou que suas roupas estavam pousadas sobre uma cadeira próxima a enorme cama de casal.

- Ishida-kun! – num impulso, Inoue cobriu-se apenas para se ver vestida. Mas aquelas roupas não eram dela. Eram largas. Uma camisa branca de brim que mais lhe parecia um vestido. – Você me trocou? – ela corou.

- Na verdade eu te vesti. Você já estava sem roupas quando te encontrei. – Ishida sorriu ao notar a surpresa de Orihime. Ela estava envergonhada.

- Me... desculpe, Ishida-kun...

E parecia que tocar no assunto fizera mal a princesa. Ela se retraiu, sentando-se na cama e apoiando as costas na cabeceira bem trabalhada da cama king size. Ao ver lágrimas brotarem do canto dos olhos belíssimos, Ishida agitou as mãos, sem graça e sem saber como proceder.

- Não peça desculpas, Inoue-san! – Ishida protestou. – Por favor!

O quincy não sabia como lidar com uma garota chorando. Não era a primeira vez que a via assim, mas que situação terrível a qual ela havia sido submetida. Ela estava frágil, havia sido violentada. Provavelmente tinha sido a experiência de contato mais próxima que já tivera com um homem e daquela maneira. Foi num impulso que as mãos agitadas de Ishida, num instante, estavam em volta do corpo de curvas sinuosas da colegial. Foi a vez de Inoue ficar sem reação.

- Ishida... kun?

- Não se preocupe, Inoue-san! – ele foi imediato ao afagar os longos cabelos acobreados. E como era bom sentir aquele corpo volumoso, quente e frágil em seus braços. – Haja o que houver... – ele a afastou para encara-la. Azuis decididos contra as ágatas confusas e chorosas. – eu vou estar sempre aqui pra te ajudar! Eu sempre vou... acreditar na sua bondade!

Mas será que Ishida estava querendo transmitir confiança a ela ou ele mesmo tentava se convencer daquilo? Tanta dúvida e emoções confusas passavam dentro do quincy. E o que ele estava falando, afinal? Nem ele sabia, mas se permitiu vacilar no sentimento e voltou a abraça-la com firmeza.

- Não importa que não me ame! Que ame o Kurosaki! Que me rejeite ou me abomine! Ou até que... cometa um crime! – ele balançou a cabeça, apertando o corpo da menina contra o seu. – Eu sei que você vai ter um motivo! Eu acredito que você tem bons sentimentos! Eu acredito que... a Inoue-san que eu conheço não é assim!

Orihime ficou sem reação. Apenas ouviu as palavras de Ishida e reviu sua vida. O primeiro beijo que viu de Ichigo e Rukia, aquela inveja que surgira, o noivado, a incapacidade de aceitar que quem acreditava ser seu amor pertencia a sua melhor amiga, o pacto com Renji, o inicio de sua decadência, o ódio que surgira daquela criança inocente filho dos dois, ter ferido Rukia com a intenção de mata-la, quando seu amor doentio perdera os limites, quando usara Ichigo da forma mais vulgar possível... Chegava a se perguntar quem era realmente? Quando se tornara aquele monstro que era capaz de mover mundos para destruir a alegria de seus melhores amigos. E um deles era a pessoa por quem nutria um amor tão profundo que era capaz de matar por ele. Matar Rukia... Matar seu filho... Sentiu nojo de si mesma. Já havia cometido um crime. Havia se envolvido com pessoas ruins e estava em dívida agora. O que acontecera tinha sido um castigo e ela sabia disso. Por que Ishida havia a salvo? Por quê? Cravou as unhas nas costas cobertas por uma camisa de botões azul piscina que ele vestia antes de soluçar e perguntar.

- Por que? Por que me salvou! – ela perguntou entre lágrimas.

Ishida se afastou, sem desfazer o abraço para ver o rosto contorcido em dor e lágrimas.

- Eu tinha que te salvar, Inoue-san! Eu nunca permitiria que fosse abusada por...

- Mas eu tinha que ser! – ela bradou, interrompendo o amigo. – Eu tinha que ser violentada de todas as formas por eles! Era meu castigo! Se eu tivesse sido estuprada por eles, Ishida-kun, eu teria me redimido um pouco dos meus erros! – Inoue exclamou, as mãos segurando os cabelos no topo da cabeça. – Eu tinha que ter sido deixada lá, Ishida-kun! Por que não deixou? Por quê?

Aquele questionamento, aquela angústia, Ishida assistiu assustado ao ver alguém que precisava se perdoar imediatamente ou iria cometer uma loucura. Mas que ela havia feito de tão grave para querer ser castigada de uma forma tão... cruel?

- Porque desta forma, não haveria redenção. Você apenas acabaria de cair num poço sem fundo de amargura. – Ishida pensou, mas sua boca não foi capaz de expelir as palavras. Apenas estava paralisado, não sabia o que fazer.

Ela chorava copiosamente. Ishida chegou a erguer uma mão para toca-la novamente, já que Orihime agora cruzava os braços rejeitando sua aproximação.

- Eu vou buscar um pouco d'água...

Ishida se levantava quando o celular sobre o criado-mudo tocou acompanhado dos soluços de Orihime que se encolhia abraçada a um dos travesseiros.

Era, para sua surpresa, a resposta de uma mensagem que passara naquela manhã para Ichigo. De alguma forma ele sentia que algo ruim estava acontecendo e pediu notícias. E as que chegaram não eram nada boas.

"Desculpe demorar. Ishida, precisava conversar com você pessoalmente. Não sei. Quando você puder. Na semana que vem eu devo voltar a Karakura. A Rukia perdeu o bebê. Descobriram tudo e ela ainda não se recuperou muito bem. Como estão todos aí? E meu pai? E a Inoue e o Sado?"

Inoue viu Ishida arregalar os olhos e encobrir os lábios com uma mão enquanto lia a mensagem. Ele estalou a língua, suspirando. Empalidecera e a brancura de sua pele chamou a atenção de Orihime que se conteve no choro.

- A... Algum problema, Ishida-kun!

Ishida que apoiava o queixo nas mãos e os ombros aos joelhos mordiscou o lábio inferior. Ele estava angustiado. Virou-se para Orihime e revelou.

- A Kuchiki-san... – ele suspirou, quase perdendo a fala. – Ela perdeu o bebê!

Inoue arregalou os olhos cianeto, em choque.

- Não... Não pode ser... – a menina balbuciou.

Lembrou-se do aperto firme no braço da morena que, desesperada, segurava o ventre. Ela sussurrou no ouvido de Rukia:

"- Quem te deu a permissão... – para ter um filho com o meu Kurosaki-kun?"

Sua própria voz ecoava em sua mente. Palavras proferidas com tanto asco e desprezo.

"- Está muito enganada se acha que vai ter esse filho nojento"!

- Não! – Inoue exclamou, assustando Ishida.

- Inoue-san? – alarmado, o jovem apoiou as mãos nos ombros da garota que tinha o olhar vago. Aquelas lembranças lhe transportando para longe dali.

"- Bobinha... – ela ria – Eu já disse que não vai ter esse filho do Kurosaki-kun! – disse com seriedade. – Nem que eu tenha que arranca-lo de dentro de você. – bradou entre os dentes."

- Eu não queria isso! – ela murmurou abraçando a si mesma.

- Inoue-san, acalme-se!

"- Ele é jovem, bonito e tem uma vida toda pela frente... – prosseguiu. – Acha que ele vai ficar nesse mundo idiota que ele não pertence? Você nem ao nosso mundo pertence. Nem humana é... – ela riu maliciosa quando os olhos acinzentados se chocaram com os marejados azuis. – Essa criança não é humana nem shinigami! É uma aberração".

- NÃO! – Inoue gritou.

- Inoue-san, por favor, acal...

Antes que começasse, Inoue se levantou, desesperada. Ishida seguiu logo atrás, acendendo a luz em seguida.

- Meus sapatos! – ela perguntava obstinada olhando por debaixo dos móveis, se agachando. – Onde estão!

- Onde quer ir a essa hora! Inoue-san! – Ishida protestou, preocupado com a reação tão exasperada da amiga.

- Eu tenho que ir ao Urahara-san e ir... ver a Kuchiki-san e o Kurosaki-kun!

- Ele não vai abrir o senkaimon pra você, Inoue, depois do que...

- Fui eu que matei o filho da Kuchiki-san, Ishida-kun! – Orihime interrompeu com um grito que surpreendeu o quincy que dera um passo para trás, apreensivo. Do que ela estava falando?

- Inoue-san, você cometeu um erro grave, tudo bem, mas não deve se culpar por tudo que acontece com eles! – Ishida, comovido com a reação desesperada da garota que chorava a sua frente em desespero com os amigos, tentou abrandar a situação. – A Kuchiki-san deve ter tido alguma complicação, você não a vê tem tanto tempo e...

As mãos de Ishida quase a alcançavam quando ela saiu do quarto às pressas. Estava desesperada.

- Inoue-san!

E com aquele grito, Ishida a seguiu pelo apartamento no qual vivia sozinho. Ela logo encontrara as sapatilhas sobre um tapete na porta, ao lado dos sapatos de Ishida e os calçou. Foi rápida demais para que Ishida a alcançasse, já que a porta sempre era deixada aberta, uma vez que o condomínio tinha uma alta segurança fechada.

- Inoue-san!

Ishida saiu pelo corredor do prédio apenas a tempo de ver a porta do elevador que Orihime, aflita, havia pegado, se fechando. Ele apertou com raiva e violência os botões tentando chamar outro para dar de cara com a placa que dizia que o elevador de serviço estava em manutenção. Estalou a língua e, farfalhando os cabelos, não viu outra maneira de segui-la: a saída de emergência.

Orihime desceu os sete andares do prédio rapidamente. Estava agachada no canto do elevador quando viu o display sinalizar o térreo. Assim que a porta abriu, ela se reergueu e saiu. Precisava ir até a loja do ex-capitão, ele tinha que abrir passagem para ela ir a Soul Society. Tinha que pedir desculpas a Rukia. Kurosaki-kun deve estar me odiando... A culpa é minha. Ela repetia a si mesma.

Não demorou a que ela saísse do prédio e do pequeno jardim que cercava o condomínio. Àquela hora não havia ninguém nas ruas de Karakura, ainda mais em um lado tão privilegiado da cidade como onde Ishida morava. Tinha de ter alguém acordado naquela casa ainda e, se não tivesse, ela os acordaria. Precisava ir até lá.

Ishida desceu as escadas com tudo que pôde. Estava ofegante, descer sete andares não era fácil e ainda mais correndo. Saiu pela rua e, sem rumo, não sabia por onde Inoue havia ido. Tinha de seguir sua reiatsu. Não era tarefa difícil. Então pegou a rua da esquerda e seguiu com tudo que tinha.

Inoue seguia a caminho da casa de Urahara. Estava perdida. Nunca ia para aquele lado da cidade e mal sabia como chegar até a parte de Karakura onde residia, ainda mais para a casa do loiro. Quando viu um relógio marcar uma e meia da madrugada, esse que tinha o visor embaçado pelo sereno, Inoue decidiu se apressar.

Se o Kurosaki-kun me odiar... eu não vou...

Os pneus cantaram numa forte freada acompanhada da buzina escandalosa de alguém que, desesperadamente, tentava parar o carro. Ela teve tempo apenas de olhar pro lado e ter os olhos arregalados ofuscados pela forte luz do farol. Chegou a entreabrir os lábios para proferir um 'não', mas as palavras se perderam quando o carro em alta velocidade a atingiu, lançando-a sobre o capô de lataria vermelha que a jogou de volta ao asfalto.

Ishida ouviu o barulho e, alarmado, correu ainda mais. Era na direção que vinha a reiatsu de Inoue.

O carro, parado, era ocupado por dois jovens que saíram rapidamente para olhar quem haviam feito de vítima. Sem largar a garrafa que trazia, um deles se aproximou do corpo inerte da jovem que usava uma blusa masculina e estava inconsciente na estrada. O belo rosto já não podia ser chamado de tão belo. Ele era adornado por uma ferida profunda que descia do lado do olho esquerdo até os lábios arrebentados. Uma poça rubra servia como seu leito.

- Merda! – o que parecia drogado e coçava o nariz do qual havia um pó branco escapando se curvou perto da menina. – Tu matou a mina!

- Eu não matei ninguém! Merda de garota, que tava fazendo na rua essa hora? – irritado e embriagado, o punk chutou com força o braço da garota. – Ei! – ele notara algo. – Não é aquela garotinha que tentamos pegar hoje à noite? Aquela gatinha que o Ryuuichi tá querendo levar pra cama?

- É sim! – ele se afastou, levando o amigo. – Putz, estamos perdidos!

- Vambora! Daqui a pouco vão chamar a polícia! – o punk avisou, largando a garrafa no chão, fazendo-a se quebrar próxima ao corpo de Inoue!

E com uma cantada semelhante a qual havia precedido o acidente que desfigurara Inoue Orihime, os dois delinquentes saíram com o carro, passando ainda por Ishida, que se assustara ao ver um carro sair naquela velocidade.

- Inoue-san!

Finalmente encontrara a dona da reiatsu que sentira enfraquecer bruscamente. Ishida se surpreendeu ao ver a menina no chão. Caminhou até ela para ver que, no chão, havia rubro vívido encobrindo o seu corpo até onde as marcas de pneu enfeitavam o asfalto. Próximo havia cacos de vidro que pareciam restos de uma garrafa. Ele ficou em choque. Estático quando se agachou e viu o belo rosto que contemplara mais cedo destruído. Trêmulo, ele ainda levou a ponta dos dedos ao braço da menina, para depois recolhê-los. Sabia que não devia movê-la.

- Inoue-san! – ele deixou as lágrimas caírem dos olhos azuis ao contemplar a beleza destruída da amada. Levou o dorso da mão até próximo os lábios e sentiu a respiração fraca da menina.

Não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser retirar o celular do bolso e ligar para chamarem uma ambulância o mais rápido que fosse. Aquela que tinha o dom maravilhoso de curar as pessoas precisava de ajuda. Ele não possuía o dom de realizar tal milagre e não havia nada que pudesse fazer a não ser lamentar e esperar que alguém a ajudasse.

xxxx-xxxx

- Kurosaki-taichou!

Aquele grito estridente veio acompanhado de batidas na porta. A pequena já estava impaciente. Fazia tempo que chamava seu capitão e nada, ele não atendia. Sabia que ele estava na sala e o silêncio que fazia era preocupante. A expressão se contorceu em angústia e preocupação. Decidiu então dar a volta pelo jardim de inverno. E quando o fez, encontrou a porta da varanda aberta, como de costume. Logo avistou, de costas, o rapaz de berrantes cabelos laranja. Ele estava sentado no beiral de madeira.

- Kurosa...

E seu chamado foi interrompido quando ouviu soluços. Sem emitir um som mais, apenas um soluço baixo e contido. Ele parecia observar o nada. Era difícil vê-lo assim, aliás, ela nunca o vira assim. Depois de uma semana, era o primeiro dia em que Ichigo se apresentava ao trabalho.

A expressão abatida que vira àquela manhã quando ele chegou, com palavras tão comedidas que se resumiram a cumprimentar a sua ex-tenente, haviam deprimido a garota. Já sua atual tenente, Kuchiki Rukia, havia rumores de que deixaria o posto sob subordinação de Kurosaki Ichigo, mesmo porque futuramente se tornaria sua esposa e, como os tais rumores diziam, ele não permitiria que ela permanecesse a serviço do Gotei.

Infelizmente a realidade era bem diferente. Byakuya restringira o contato deles apenas às visitas formais que ele tinha de fazer a ela todos os dias. Visitas que, para Ichigo, eram uma tortura.

- Hinamori? – o capitão se assustou, tratando de enxugar as lágrimas que tanto tentara esconder. Sentia vergonha de chorar na frente dela, aliás, de qualquer um.

- Me... – gaguejou. – Me desculpa, taichou! – Hinamori se curvou de imediato, fazendo a longa franja cobrir seu rosto. – Não queria... atrapalha-lo! Entrei porque me preocupei por não ter me atendido.

- Não. – Ichigo desviou o olhar. – Me desculpe por não ter atendido... Estava aqui... pensando em algumas coisas. – ele forçou um sorriso, mesmo que o rosto estivesse úmido.

- É que... está na hora de você ir visitar a Kuchiki-san, digo, fukutai...

- É verdade. – Ichigo interrompeu, suspirando em desanimo.

- Me desculpe, Kurosaki-taichou, mas como ela está? – a ex-tenente parecia preocupada.

- Ela está... – ele pausou, lembrando-se do ultimo encontro com a amada. – bem. – não havia o que dizer ao se lembrar daqueles olhos azuis gélidos que não lhe encaravam.

- É que... – sutilmente ela apertou as mãos sobre o colo, meio sem jeito. – eu ouvi a conversa que teve com o Kuchiki-taichou essa manhã... – Ichigo piscou ao ouvi-la revelar. – Parece que a Kuchiki-san está com alguns problemas, não é?

Ichigo se curvou. Estava com os cotovelos apoiados aos joelhos e as mãos caídas desleixadamente entre as pernas. Um riso de desalento escapou de seus lábios.

- Rukia... tem muitos problemas, Hinamori-san. – e perspicaz, ela notou um leve ranger de dentes dele. – Ela está muito fragilizada ainda com tudo que aconteceu. Byakuya diz que ela não come mais, nem sai do quarto... Só se arruma quando as serviçais dos Kuchiki a preparam para eu visita-la como... noivo. – ele riu ironicamente, recostando-se a pilastra de madeira e fitando o pequeno lago no fundo do jardim. – Ela nem olha nos meus olhos! – Ichigo revelou, apertando os punhos. A angústia estava presente no rosto abatido. – Nada que eu diga faz com que ela olhe pra mim! Passo uma hora ao lado de... uma pessoa sem vida.

Hinamori se surpreendeu com a revelação tão aberta de Ichigo. Ele facilmente abrira seus sentimentos e demonstrava o quanto estava abalado. Era nítido no rosto mais magro que ele também carecia de cuidados consigo mesmo, mas como julga-lo e exigir que ele tivesse alguma vontade de viver se o mesmo se condenava como o assassino de seu próprio filho e da mulher que ele mesmo dizia, não tinha mais vida dentro de si. Uma casca vazia. Era aquilo que Rukia se tornara.

- Hoje vamos ao festival da comemoração da posse do velho, a pedido do Byakuya. Ele diz que, se ela continuar assim, provavelmente vai ficar doente igual à irmã. Ele está preocupado! E mesmo com tudo que fizemos... – Ichigo suspirou. – E vamos lá para eu desfilar com aquela Rukia sem vida do meu lado. E seremos alvo de comentários maldosos, de nossa união por pura conveniência...

O desabafo de Ichigo exprimia o quanto ele estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Mas o que fazer?

- Kurosaki-taichou... – Hinamori pausou, tomando coragem de questionar algo que aqueles olhos castanhos marejados e cheios de tristeza buscavam encontrar. Teria ela a resposta? – Tem certeza de que quer continuar com isso?

- Hm? – o jovem arqueou uma sobrancelha a menina que se ajoelhou ao seu lado.

- Aqui, como capitão da Soul Society.

- Eu tenho que permanecer, vou me casar com a Rukia! – ele disse obstinado. – Byakuya exigiu e eu não posso desemparar a Rukia! Eu fiz... – Ichigo corou. – algo muito sério com ela. Se não me casar com ela, ninguém mais vai querer por causa disso. Essa sociedade estúpida... – o capitão se indignava. – Mas casar com a Rukia, Hinamori-san... é o que eu sempre quis! – ele revelou com toda paixão.

- Será que isso fará você... e a Kuchiki-san felizes?

A pergunta doeu. Doeu muito. No fundo do peito de Ichigo. Casar com quem lhe desprezava a faria feliz? Ele não importava muito com esse status. Duvidava muito que um dia ele mesmo pudesse voltar a ser feliz, mas Rukia... seu sonho, sua obstinação, sempre foi proteger seu amor, sua felicidade, aquele sorriso que esmaeceu e desapareceu do rosto de porcelana.

Mas aquela questão ficara na mente de Ichigo. Ele se reergueu, surpreendendo Hinamori que ficou sem resposta.

- Kurosaki-taichou? – ela piscou, erguendo o rosto para encara-lo.

- Eu preciso ir!

Foi tudo que Ichigo disse antes de deixar Hinamori onde estava, sem essa saber que havia criado uma grande lacuna no coração do capitão.

xxxx-xxxxx

- Inoue-san?

A garota que estava sentada sobre o leito ouviu o suave girar da maçaneta da porta que se abriu, revelando o rapaz que trazia um ursinho de pelúcia a frente do corpo.

- Ishida-kun! – Orihime exclamou com um sorriso ao ver o amigo.

Ficara uma semana internada no hospital do pai de Ishida e, naquele dia, receberia alta. Já não havia nenhum sinal dos ferimentos que sofrera. Apesar de serem todos leves, foi recomendado que ela passasse uns dias a mais lá pelo impacto do acidente. E durante todos os sete dias que permaneceu naquele quarto de hospital, Ishida esteve visitando a menina. O rosto já estava impecável, havia apenas um curativo próximo ao lábio e o braço direito da menina estava engessado, teria de permanecer assim por mais uma semana.

- Assim quando eu sair hoje não terei mão para levar todos esses bichinhos! – ela riu apontando os outros que ele trouxera nos dias anteriores.

Aquele sorriso ingênuo que tanto amava estampado no rosto bonito de Inoue. Ah, como aquilo enchia o coração de Ishida de harmonia. Era como estar no céu.

- Esse é especial! – Ishida riu, mostrando um cartão que havia na mão da pelúcia cor-de-creme que usava um macacãozinho jeans, provavelmente obra de costura dele.

- Um cartão? – Orihime piscou, recebendo das mãos do amigo o ursinho.

Curiosa, pegou o pequeno envelopinho cor-de-creme que havia na mãozinha do urso e o abriu.

- Continue sorrindo...

E como se ela executasse o pedido do cartão, Inoue abriu um belo sorriso. Os olhos brilhantes observaram com ternura o amigo. Ele era tão carinhoso. Aquela ternura chegava a doer.

- É o que mais importa pra mim, Inoue-san. – Ishida revelou, se permitindo tocar no queixo da menina, que corou envergonhada.

- I... Ishida-kun! – ela gaguejou sem graça.

- Está pronta?

E a chegada da voz grave fez Ishida praticamente arrancar a mão do rosto de Orihime, que ficou piscando confusa ao ver o médico e pai do amigo adentrar o quarto. O homem de meia-idade arrancava suspiros de qualquer uma que fosse. Munido do jaleco branco do qual retirou as chaves do carro, o médico se apoiou a porta e lançou um sorriso maldoso em direção ao filho.

- Por que não bate antes de entrar, Ryuuken? – Ishida, mais vermelho que um tomate, indagou furioso.

- Que eu saiba sou seu 'pai' e esse hospital é meu. – o doutor, petulante e altivo, relembrou, fazendo seu filho rebelde ranger os dentes. – Desculpa por te incomodar no seu momento de intimidade com a Orihime-chan. – ele comentou, fazendo a menina corar também, enquanto pegava um cigarro do bolso e o levava aos lábios. – Não sabia que conseguia uma namorada do nível dela. – disse, acendendo o tabaco.

- Isso é um hospital! – Uryuu não se conteve em repreendê-lo. – E está fumando nele!

- Meu hospital. – Ryuuken teve de relembrar. – Já está pronta, Orihime-chan?

- Sim, só falta colocar meus sapatos. – a morena assentiu, colocando a s pernas para fora do leito. – Eu não consegui amarrar meus tênis porque meu braço está assim! – ela riu divertida apontando o braço engessado.

- Eu coloco pra você, Inoue-san! – Ishida se agachou e prontamente pegou o par de sapatos que estava debaixo da cama.

- Vamos logo. Ainda tenho uma reunião mais tarde depois de deixa-los na casa da Orihime-chan. – Ryuuken avisou, saindo.

Assim que o médico os deixou, Inoue mordiscou o lábio e ainda vendo o jovem que amarrava com tanto capricho seus cadarços, decidiu falar.

- Ishida-kun!

- Hm? – ele ergueu o rosto para encara-la.

- Podemos ir ver o Kurosaki-kun! E a Kuchiki-san?

Ela estava desconfortável. Os olhos marejaram e Ishida esboçou um sorriso. Seria um novo começo?

- Eu sei que Urahara-san não me deixa mais ir a Soul Society... mas com você eu acho que ele deixa!

- Tudo bem, eu vou pedir a ele. – ele sorriu ao se levantar. – Está pronto. – o quincy anunciou e Inoue contemplou os laços bem feitos dos tênis cor-de-rosa e preto. – Vamos? – Inoue viu as mãos de Uryuu estendidas para que ela se apoiasse.

- Vamos!

xxxx—xxxx

Já estava a mais de meia-hora esperando a chegada da noiva que era aprontada pelos serviçais da família Kuchiki. Um tanto quanto impaciente, as mãos apertavam incessantemente o haori azul-marinho que usava por cima do yukata verde-água com estampas em azul claro e detalhes brancos. Estava elegante para o festival no qual seria acompanhado por sua futura esposa. Sentado na antessala que precedia o aposento de sua noiva, ele ouvia o burburinho das mulheres que a vestiam e a maquiavam. E eis que ela surgiu por trás daquele biombo que dava para a porta.

Estava linda.

Num yukata rosa-chá com um obi amarelo assim como as estampas florais que seguiam no tecido da peça principal. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque no alto da cabeça e um lenço salmão, deixando muitas mechas soltas na frente do rosto e dando um ar jovial e elegante a mulher. Havia um belo enfeite de prata prendendo os cabelos. O rosto estava maquiado na medida, realçando com lápis de olho e rímel os olhos azuis enquanto os lábios eram tonalizados por um rosa mais forte que o de sua vestimenta. O blush ruborizava levemente a pele branca como gelo e dava mais vida ao rosto que estava mais magro.

Ichigo suspirou ao vê-la assim. Ergueu-se rapidamente do sofá no qual esperava e estendeu a mão a sua amada.

- Está linda, Rukia! – o jovem contemplou, ousando capturar a mãozinha e tascar um beijo em seu dorso.

Séria, Rukia nada disse. Era nítido seu desconforto ante aos carinhos de Ichigo. Mas ele não se importou naquele momento. Estendeu o braço e como boa esposa que deveria ser e foi ensinada desde que adentrara o clã Kuchiki, fez a vontade de seu futuro marido e enlaçou seu braço no dele. O rapaz sorriu, mas a morena desviou o olhar, aflita.

Caminharam pelo longo corredor até chegar à sala onde Byakuya já terminava de se aprontar. Usando um yukata negro e um haori marrom, o nobre optava pela sobriedade. Ao vê-lo, Rukia se curvou em respeito.

- Divirtam-se essa noite. – ele pediu, jogando os cabelos negros para fora do haori que acabara de ser vestido nele por um de seus subordinados.

Rukia apenas meneou a cabeça. Mas aquela expressão tristonha realmente não era de alguém que estava para sair para se divertir.

- Pode deixar, Byakuya! A Rukia vai se divertir muito! – ele disse, afagando a pequena mão que tinha os dedos enlaçados a sua, mas a morena nada fez.

- Vão na frente. Eu estou esperando alguém.

O jovem arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas achou melhor não comentar.

- Com licença, Byakuya. Nos vemos no ichibantai então!

Rukia se curvou novamente e ambos saíram.

O caminho foi silencioso. A lua estava escondida pelas nuvens que estavam carregadas no céu, então não havia muita iluminação pelo caminho até onde seria a festa de nomeação do soutaichou. Aquele dia comemorava a posse dele como comandante no Gotei. E era uma festa na qual a participação de todos os capitães e tenentes e oficiais eram obrigados a ir.

Rukia não queria, mas foi obrigada por Byakuya que exigiu que Ichigo a levasse, já que seria uma oportunidade de ela, quem sabe, voltar a sorrir ou ao menos viver. Mas só o fato de estar ao lado daquele que... matou seu filho, destruiu sua vida, a traiu... aquele que amava... Era tão doloroso.

Ver aquele sorriso que não sabia como ele podia ter estampado em seu rosto tão altivo, mesmo que ele parecesse abatido, lhe ofendia. Ele não se importara nem com a perda de seu filho. Seu filho...

Não havia um dia que não pensasse no filho que havia perdido.

Não havia um dia em que seu sono não fosse perturbado por pesadelos terríveis.

Não havia um dia em que não ouvisse o choro daquela criança que nunca chegou a ver.

Tudo aquilo era palpável demais. Teve de se controlar para não continuar a cozer roupinhas e acostumar a sua mente de que, no ventre dela, ele não estava mais. Já para Ichigo, ele estava feliz e alegre. Ele havia se acostumado e nem se importado com a perda. Ela sabia e tinha certeza.

Eles estavam caminhando quando de repente, a morena tropeçou num dos tamancos de madeira, surpreendendo Ichigo que, rápido, segurou Rukia com destreza e jeito.

- Tá tudo bem?

Ela se viu frente a frente com ele. Aqueles olhos preocupados que tanto a cativavam. Próximo demais. As mãos que seguravam seu corpo estavam firmes. Ele, obstinado a não permitir que ela se ferisse.

- Se machucou, Rukia? – ele perguntou quando se perdeu no infinito azul dos olhos dela que se perderam nos castanhos dele. – Ru...

Foi inevitável entreabrir os lábios. Ela, apesar de assustada, tinha os seus tremendo e os olhos azuis sem vacilar grudados nos castanhos. A respiração estava próxima demais, aquele ar quente do hálito delicioso dela e o perfume masculino que emanava de Ichigo, misturada ao aroma natural da sua pele. Os dois corações aceleraram o ritmo como se nunca antes houvesse contato tão profundo.

Ela sabia que não podia. Não. Ela não podia... Mas estavam tão próximos. Que vontade de tomar os lábios dele como antes. Prestes a se tocar, Rukia o repeliu, espalmando o peito do rapaz para afasta-lo.

- Ginrei! – ela chamou, olhando para trás.

- R-Rukia? – Ichigo gaguejou, confuso. – Que está falando?

- Ginrei! Eu ouvi o choro dele! – Rukia caminhou mata adentro, saindo da trilha que seguiam.

- Rukia! – Ichigo, desesperado e confuso com a afirmação dela, a seguiu. – Rukia, do que está falando?

Rukia permaneceu a caminhar pela floresta, erguendo o yukata para não suja-lo e, apreensiva, continuava com os olhos azuis a perscrutar pela mata. Aquilo assustou Ichigo que, preocupado, tocou seu ombro.

- Rukia, o que aconteceu? – ele perguntou sério.

- É o Ginrei! Eu ouvi o choro dele! – a morena balançou a cabeça negativamente, angustiada. – Não está ouvindo? – Rukia perguntou o obvio e Ichigo, com o coração apertado, apenas negou com a cabeça. – Eu... sempre ouço e... – a voz se perdeu. – nunca acho! – ela continuava a revirar os arbustos em volta. – Eu procuro tanto!

Ichigo estava atordoado em vê-la tão perturbada. Sabia que aquilo havia afetado e muito o emocional de Rukia, mas agora ela mostrava o quão doente sua mente estava. Quão mal havia feito a ela, perguntou a si mesmo. Ichigo não hesitou e, surpreendendo a morena, a envolveu em seus braços e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Rukia, Ginrei se foi! – Ichigo revelou num sussurro.

- Ichi... – a voz de Rukia fraquejava mais uma vez. – Eu escuto o Ginrei...

- Não! Você não o escuta. – o jovem a virou de frente, apoiando a palma da mão no peito da morena. – Ele está aqui, Rukia. Você deve guardar ele aqui, dentro do seu coração! Ele pode ter saído de você, mas do seu coração ele nunca vai sair!

Ela segurou a mão dele que estavam entre seus seios. O choro de Rukia mostrava o quanto aquilo a perturbava.

- Você não liga para o Ginrei! – ela protestou. – É por isso que ele chora! Eu sei!

- Rukia... – Ichigo a chamou, a culpa lhe corroendo.

- Pare de fazer o Ginrei chorar! – Rukia gritou, o rosto contorcido em angústia.

- Ru...

E antes que Ichigo protestasse, Rukia o empurrou, correndo pela floresta a qual haviam adentrado. O jovem ainda chegou a fazer menção de ir atrás dela, mas a morena tropeçou novamente no tamanco e caiu de cara no chão. O lenço que estava preso em seu cabelo desamarrou e caiu na terra úmida próxima ao córrego ao lado da estrada,

- Rukia! – Ichigo gritou, correndo até a morena. – Rukia, ei! – ele a levantou rapidamente. – Que pensa que está fazendo? – indagou ao ver o rosto choroso. – Seu lenço estava tão lindo... – ele estalou a língua ao mostrar a peça suja no chão.

- Me deixe em paz! – foi tudo que ela disse ao afasta-lo e se erguer com dificuldade.

- Rukia... – Ichigo chamou, vendo-a sair mancando.

Daquela vez Ichigo não a seguiu. Ficou com o lenço na mão e observando a morena sair cambaleando. Ele suspirou pesado antes de um remexer na mata chamasse sua atenção.

- Quem está aí? – indagou preocupado quando se virou na direção do barulho.

E nada. Absolutamente nada havia ali. Será que estava ouvindo coisas também?

xxxx-xxxx

Um tanto quanto exasperada, Rukia corria até chegar onde já havia música alta, conversas que se misturavam a gargalhadas, luzes e comida farta. Ela nem se tocou que havia chegado à festa de comemoração do aniversário de posse do soutaichou. Apenas quando trombou em uma figura imponente, esguia, de cabelos negros de tamanho médio, adornado pelo símbolo de sua nobreza, Rukia se tocara de onde estava. Foi jogada para trás pelo baque e quase caiu. Mas duas mãos firmes a seguraram e assim que seu irmão se virou para encara-la, ela olhou para cima e viu o ruivo que a capturou, evitando que caísse.

- Renji? – ela sussurrou.

- Olha por onde anda, Rukia. – Renji sorriu, afagando os ombros da morena antes de solta-la.

Mas os olhos sorrateiros do nobre fitavam sem vacilar Rukia e o yukata rosa-chá que estava sujo. O lenço que usava nos cabelos negros também não estava mais lá.

- Onde está Kurosaki Ichigo? – sem vacilar, Byakuya questionou ainda examinando ao redor para ver se encontrava.

Rukia engoliu a seco e gaguejou um pouco antes de responder.

- Ele... ele está... vindo, nii-sama!

- Então volte para fora e espere ele lá. – disse o capitão observando um grupo de garotas de baixa patente que, nitidamente, faziam comentários das últimas fofocas tão comentadas da Seireitei. – Nosso clã está mal falado demais para ver você aqui agora como uma mulher desacompanhada.

Rukia franziu o cenho. Constatar que havia decepcionado seu irmão trazia mais tristeza em seu coração, mas de qualquer forma, não se entristecera. Queria mesmo era sair dali e não ir à festa alguma. Ao invés de esperar Ichigo, voltaria à mansão.

- Sim, nii-sama. – obediente, Rukia se curvou.

- Não, taichou! – Renji, que até então apenas observava, protestou. – Se for por isso, taichou, eu acompanho a Rukia! – e de prontidão, o tenente e amigo deu o braço a morena.

- Não precisa, Renji! – Rukia tentou evitar, mas um sorriso de agradecimento, mesmo que fraco, cruzou seus lábios.

- Rukia precisa se divertir, como o senhor mesmo disse!

Aquela revelação dos sentimentos de Byakuya o fez corar levemente e parecer sem jeito. Rukia piscou. Ele se importava e se preocupava assim com ela?

- Ela precisa ser acompanhada por aquele que a deflorou. Não tem que andar com alguém mal vista como a Rukia.

As palavras de Byakuya feriram Rukia, que baixou a cabeça. Renji se sentiu igualmente ou talvez mais ofendido. Cerrou os punhos sem soltar o braço da amiga. Ver como o nobre a tratava, mesmo sabendo que ele se preocupava e queria o bem de Rukia era revoltante. Renji não suportava vê-la triste e mesmo sabendo que não poderia trazer de volta a vida que aqueles olhos azuis antes tinham, ele queria ao menos conforta-la um pouco.

- A Rukia poderia ser a pessoa mais mal vista do mundo, Kuchiki-taichou, – ele fitou pelo canto dos miúdos olhos cor-de-mel a morena que o observava. – eu ainda assim andaria com muito orgulho ao lado dela!

A morena se comoveu com a declaração de seu amigo. As safiras foram embebidas por lágrimas que ela conteve. Os olhos já ardiam de tanto que passara a chorar. E pensar que já tinha sido tão forte.

- Faça como quiser. – foi tudo que Byakuya disse antes de lhes dar a costas.

- Vamos! Vou te levar onde a Hinamori, o Kira e o Hisagi estão! Eles já estão bem doidões, você vai rir! – Renji anunciou animado.

Ele já ia puxando a garota quando Rukia o segurou, apertando seu braço. O ruivo fitou por cima do ombro a menina que desviou o olhar.

- Renji... – ela murmurou. – Não tem que andar comigo. – Rukia fitava o grupinho que ria horrores enquanto observava os dois.

- Rukia! – Renji se virou de frente, apoiando as mãos aos ombros da pequena. – Eu sou tenente do seu irmão e não dou a mínima para o que essas idiotas estão falando! Conheço cada uma delas e sei com quem cada uma já dormiu! – ele pausou. – Se você é nobre, teve algo com Ichigo ou ainda tem... isso é algo que só você tem que saber. Só quero que seja feliz. – foram as palavras dele quando a abraçou com firmeza. – Bem, - Renji se afastou, meio tímido. – melhor irmos logo. Vai que o Ichigo aparece aí e me vê com você assim... – ele riu.

Os dois saiam de mãos dadas e desde que ouvira o nome de Ichigo, Rukia ficara inquieta. Ele não havia aparecido. Será que estava tão chateado com o que fizera que nem apareceria? Mas não era obrigatório?

Não demorou muito para que chegassem até a área interna e em uma das mesas estavam Kira, Hisagi e conversando com alguém que não lhe pareceu estranha e estava de pé ao lado da mesa, Hinamori.

- Vejam quem eu trouxe!

Renji anunciou, mas os amigos apenas acenaram, exceto Hinamori que pausou a conversa com a morena de beleza exótica para respeitosamente se curvar a sua tenente. Kira e Hisagi estavam alcoolizados demais para conversar sobre algo já que não fosse todas as humilhações que Gin fizera o loiro passar e que o tenente, orgulhosamente, dizia revelando sua paixão e devoção pelo capitão enquanto Hisagi cantava qualquer mulher que passasse. Nem Rukia escapou quando se sentou a mesa e se colocou diante dos olhos do tenente.

- Rukia-chan, você tá um espetáculo hoje!

- É porque você está bêbado que vai escapar dessa. – Renji, enciumado, sentou-se ao lado da morena que observava o ambiente. – Rukia, quer sake?

- Não... Não estou bebendo, obrigada. – ela ergueu uma mão educadamente e tentou esboçar um sorriso.

Ela se sentia incomodada. Desde que chegara ali, a garota com quem Hinamori conversava não tirava os olhos dela. Sem hesitar, olhava por cima do ombro da menina tão delicada que usava um coque azul no alto da cabeça. Quem era ela, afinal?

- Estou muito preocupada. Ele não tem falado nada, nem cuidado dos trabalhos. Não come, nem sai para nada..

As palavras de Hinamori chamaram a atenção de Rukia, que ignorava a conversa de Renji que falava algo sobre o que faria em suas férias. De quem ela estava falando? Era de Ichigo?

- É muito recente. Normal que ele esteja assim... – a mulher de pele bronzeada respondeu.

- Perguntei se ele não achava melhor abandonar tudo e voltar para a vida no mundo dele... – Hinamori dizia com pesar e Rukia, ouvindo tudo, se alarmou.

- E ele, disse o quê? – a garota cruzou os braços, apoiando-se a pilastra de madeira que estava próxima.

- Que ele se comprometeu com a Rukia-fukutaichou. – ela sussurrou, mas aquela da qual falavam ouvia tudo. – E que era o que ele mais queria... casar-se com ela. – comentou com tristeza. – Não acredito que aconteceu uma tragédia tão grande quanto essa.

- Perder um filho é algo muito difícil, Hinamori-san. – a morena dizia. – Não existe quem sofre mais, se é a mãe ou o pai. É egoísmo dizer que a mãe sofre mais. Pela lei natural, os pais nunca esperam perder os filhos. É algo difícil de superar.

- Hoje o vi chorando quando fui avisa-lo da hora de ir embora. – Hinamori comentou com tristeza. – Para a Kuchiki-san, ele demonstra estar feliz, quer anima-la. O Kuchiki-taichou pediu que ele a ajudasse, mas no fundo, ver o Kurosaki-taichou sorrir desse jeito falso... dói muito.

- Ele não em apoio de ninguém. É normal que esteja se isolando. – concluía.

Rukia sentiu um bolo na garganta com o que ouvira. Ele andava chorando e desse jeito? Mas... ele parecia tão bem aos seus olhos. Sempre pensou que não se importava com ela nem com a perda do filho. Como havia sido cruel com ele.

- Com licença.

O capitão Hitsugaya Toushirou se aproximou e a morena que conversava com Hinamori imediatamente ruborizou antes de se curvar. Ela não sabia se estava se curvando para cumprimenta-lo ou meramente para esconder o rosto vermelho.

- Hitsugaya-taichou! – Renji cumprimentou, levantando-se.

Rukia não aguentava mais ficar ali naquele meio alegre e de trivialidades após ouvir aquilo. O que tinha feito? Como pudera julgar Ichigo de forma tão cruel? Não aguentou mais e, sem dizer uma palavra, ergueu-as da mesinha baixa e saiu correndo. Um sorriso malicioso e satisfeito cruzou os lábios da morena que a fitava sem pestanejar.

- Rukia! – Renji gritou ao vê-la partir deixando o salão.

- Com licença, Hinamori-san. – a morena a afastou, sorrindo, ao se aproximar do capitão. – Há quanto tempo, Hitsugaya-taichou.

- Você...

E ao encara-la, o emburrado jovem de cabelos prateados deixou um sorriso escapar. Era uma amiga de longa data.

Ela corria. O lado de fora já estava meio vazio, afinal, a festa ocorria verdadeiramente no salão do ichibantai, mas muitos preferiam a informalidade dali. Parou para se agachar e tirar os tamancos de saltos altíssimos e os segurou em mãos. Apenas com as meias brancas, seguia a trilha de volta quando...

- Rukia!

A voz inconfundível. Aquele rosto belo e masculino, apesar de possuir traços suaves e carregar um pouco da adolescência. Os cabelos vibrantes laranja que o vento naquela noite balançava, brincando com cada mecha que, desalinhadamente, caia sobre sua fronte. O par castanho cheio de brilho e que há tanto lhe parecia tão opaco e fraco.

E assim como toda vez que ouvia seu nome ser pronunciado por aqueles lábios, seu coração parou. Falhou uma batida e as pernas, enfraquecidas pela força daquela voz, bambearam. O rosto ardeu febril quando viu o jovem que trazia o lenço salmão em suas mãos. Ele estava limpo e impecável como antes.

- Que está fazendo aqui? – Ichigo questionou, ignorando o olhar estático da morena. – Seu irmão vai brigar comigo por você chegar tarde! – ele reclamou, massageando a nuca com a mão livre.

Ele se aproximou para encara-la. Viu a morena pálida, os olhos arregalados e os lábios entreabertos que tremiam. Ele se preocupou.

- Ei, Rukia, você está bem?

- Sim... – ela murmurou, desviando o olhar, envergonhada.

- Deu maior trabalhão, mas tá pronto. – Ichigo avisou, dando a volta em Rukia e pegando os fios negros com delicadeza.

Ele penteava os fios com os dedos, cuidadosamente. Tinha cuidado para não machuca-la. Rukia corou e se arrepiou ao sentir as mãos que, ternamente, afagavam o topo da sua cabeça antes de ele prender num laço o lenço devidamente em seu lugar.

- Acho que ficou bom. – ele sorriu, virando-a de frente. Rukia apenas o encarava. – Mas eu prefiro você sem nada, sabia?

E após um tempo, ele corou ao se tocar do que falava.

- Digo, sem nada desses... negócios na sua cabeça! – ele se corrigiu

Assistiu ao rosto do garoto arder vermelho de tanta vergonha quando ele, timidamente, lhe lembrou de quando o conheceu e quanto acanhamento existia naquele garoto. Eles hesitavam até mesmo um olhar mais profundo. E de repente aquilo tudo se tornou tão natural. Os toques, as carícias, os olhares que diziam mais que as palavras que usavam para se declarar nos momentos de intimidade. Aquele toque... Quanta falta sentia daquele toque...

E, sem perceber, ela ergueu a mão direita e tocou suavemente o rosto de Ichigo. Os olhos azuis não desgrudaram dos castanhos nem quando o substituto piscou confuso ao vê-la fazer aquilo, mas nada mais importava. Sentir aquela pequena mão que acariciou com a ponta de seus dedos e depois o dorso que era como uma pluma eram coisas que Ichigo não poderia dar pouca importância. Ele capturou a mãozinha com a sua, encobrindo-a para leva-la até seus lábios, onde, com ternura, depositou um beijo, outro, mais um... Cerrou os olhos por um instante para anular um sentido e aguçar seu tato, sua percepção daquela pele tão sedosa. Mas os abriu de volta conseguindo assistir um sorriso cheio de doçura que Rukia esboçou.

Então eles se renderam aquele sentimento mutuo. Ichigo a puxou, enlaçando-a em seus braços e tomando aqueles lábios, cheio de paixão. Há quanto não sentia aquela boquinha miúda ser encoberta por seus lábios. E há quanto ela não sentia o hálito delicioso e quente dele, tão quente quanto seu abraço, as mãos firmes e grandes que deslizavam pelo seu corpo. E mesmo com os olhos cerrados ela sabia por onde as mãos dele passeavam. Sentia cada toque cheio de ternura, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma pitada de sensualidade. As palmas abertas delinearam a cintura fina e subiram, passando pela curva dos seios, deixando um gemido contido escapar dos lábios de Rukia a que ele calou com seus beijos. Até que as mãos chegaram à maçã do rosto, uma encobrindo cada lado enquanto aquele beijo sôfrego, intenso e que exprimia o que se passava no âmago de cada um acontecia.

Apenas se separaram quando o ar lhes faltou, mas Ichigo não soltou o rosto que suas mãos capturaram. Rukia, ofegante, apoiou-se ao peito dele, voltando a ter o prazer de sentir aquelas batidas tão fortes e aceleradas.

- Me desculpa, Ichigo. – ela murmurou.

- Shhh. – ele emitiu um ruído baixinho, pedindo silencio a ela. – Não me deve desculpa alguma. Apenas... vamos ficar juntos, tá?

Rukia assentiu, cerrando os olhos e sentindo-se novamente segura nos braços daquele que amava. Ichigo a abraçou, sentando-se debaixo de uma árvore. Havia apenas o som dos grilos enquanto ele contemplava, em silencio, o rosto da morena. Iluminada pelo luar, aquele brilho deixava a pele de Rukia translúcida. Como era bom tê-la de volta em seus braços.

E naquele instante, quando sentiu que ela adormecera em seu colo, ele jurou mais uma vez nunca mais falhar em proteger e cuidar dela.

Será que finalmente tudo se resolveria? Ou era cedo demais para se sentir aliviado?

Não havia como saber o amanhã, mas ele decidiu aproveitar aquele instante em que seu anjo estava protegido debaixo de suas asas.

_Continua..._


	36. Perdão

**N.A.:** _Pessoaaaal! *o* Que alegria voltar! Depois de um hiatos de quase 5 meses, volto para encerrarmos esta novela mexicana! XD Sim, pessoal, a fic está na reta final! E que bom, não é? Já temos 3 anos de publicação aqui no . ^^ Quero agradecer muito aos que se preocuparam com meu sumiço! ^^' Muito obrigada mesmo! Estive muito concentrada nos meus estudos e impedida de escrever, mas graças a Deus, a recompensa do esforço está surgindo cada vez mais! Quero dedicar este retorno ao meu querido noivo Jorge André, meu braço direito nesta fic, pois segunda-feira, dia 23 de Abril, fazemos 5 anos de namoro e dia 24, no dia seguinte, 2 anos de namoro. Devo a ele toda inspiração que tenho para essa fic, a pessoa que realmente me mostrou o que era amar de verdade! ^_^_

_E muito, muito, muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e aos fofos que deixaram reviews (alguns deixaram mais de uma preocupados, amei tanto, gente! #^^#): DalilaC, JJDani, Samy, Pamila, Kynn-chan, Mjer Odindottir, Paulo23, Mili Black, Fe Neac, Jheni, e Megumi Sakurai (quanta geeeeeente! *_*/ Que alegria!)_

_E vamos ao que vocês estão loucos pra ler: A FIC! Até breve!_

**xxxx-xxxx**

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capítulo 36: Perdão**

**xxxx-xxxx**

Uma semana passou desde que Inoue havia recebido alta do hospital. Por incentivo de Ishida, há dois dias ela frequentava o curso de corte-e-costura e havia voltado a frequentar as aulas de culinária. Ela voltava solitária naquela tarde onde o céu alaranjado lhe trazia lembranças de alguém a qual a cor caracterizava tão bem. Mas ao notar aquilo e sentir uma batida no peito falhar, Inoue deixou um sorriso conformado escapar de seus lábios, balançando a cabeça e retomando seu caminho.

Não tinha como agradecer ao quincy. Aquela distração e as amigas estavam ajudando-a bastante a esquecer daquela angústia em seu peito. Aquela culpa. Culpa que trazia uma dor tão forte, maior que a perda de seu grande amor.

A morte daquela criança que ainda pesava em suas costas e que a fazia contorcer o lábio em tristeza e dor. Será que seria capaz de, algum dia, assumir sua culpa e pedir desculpas a Ichigo e Rukia? Aliás, fazia semanas e semanas que o rapaz de cabelos laranja não voltara à aula. Semanas que não o via. Será que ele decidira ficar para sempre na Soul Society?

Decidiu parar de pensar sobre o rapaz quando seus olhos passearam, sem querer, pelo chaveiro pendurado à bolsa.

"– Eu que fiz para você, Inoue-san.

Ela recebeu o que o rapaz de óculos não mostrou, apenas mergulhou na palma da mão da garota, encobrindo-a na sua. Com tanta delicadeza e proximidade era impossível para adolescente não corar.

- Ishida...

E quando abriu a mão, a surpresa lhe fez abrir um sorriso de ponta-a-ponta. Era um gatinho de pelúcia cor-de-rosa. Tão lindo e delicado. Tinha um lacinho amarelo em uma das orelhas e era nítido que, no trabalho feito a mão, todo o cuidado havia sido investido.

- Mas é lindo, Ishida-kun! – ela exclamou, os olhos brilhando ao ver o pequeno mimo.

- Que bom que gostou! – o sorriso de Orihime era um presente, uma dádiva ao quincy. – É um chaveiro. – ressaltou.

- É mesmo, é lindo. Mas é tão pequeno! – disse a jovem segurando com dois dedos o aro de metal que suspendia o bichinho. – Como conseguiu costura-lo? Tem muitos detalhes sendo tão pequenininho! – sorriu.

- Não è à toa que uso óculos. – Ishida riu. – Costurei durante muitas noites.

- É incrível. Adorei! – disse, abraçando o chaveiro. – Vou levar sempre comigo!"

Sorriu ao lembrar-se de quando ganhou o pequeno mimo que segurava a chave de casa. Retirou-o da bolsa e escolheu a chave correta. Direcionou a fechadura quando viu uma sombra se projetar, escondendo aquele belo tom alaranjado que a banhava com sua luz.

- Qu...?

Olhou para cima e viu. O homem robusto e de aparência grotesca. Como lamentava conhece-lo. Melhor, como lamentava dever algo a ele. Dever algo muito caro que só pagaria quando lhe desse o que ele queria.

- U... Ushio-san?

- E aí, gatinha? Que tem pra hoje? – e com violência, o rapaz de cabelo moicano e piercing nos lábios puxou a bolsa da pequena.

- Ai! – a garota gemeu, fazendo a chave cair. – Droga!

Agachou-se com destreza para pegar o bichinho que pendurava as chaves de sua casa, mas assim que estendeu sua mão, um pé que calçava o sapato da mesma escola onde estudava pisou sobre o chaveiro, esmagando o pequeno gatinho.

- Não! – Inoue exclamou, erguendo o rosto. – Ryu... Ryuuichi-kun? – gaguejando, ela inconscientemente engatinhou para trás.

- Que pose mais instigadora... – o que estava por trás aproveitou, agachando-se e levantando a saia de pregas da princesa que, imediatamente, virou-se, sentando-se no chão e com os olhos temerosos o encarou.

- Que querem comigo? – Inoue balançou a cabeça, receosa, vendo-se cercada. – Eu já paguei a vocês tudo que devia!

- Pagou não, princesa. – respondeu Ryuuichi chegando por trás do pescoço da jovem, fazendo-a sentir sua respiração quente. – Você sabe que só vai pagar... – e tão próximo ele não hesitou em roçar os lábios pela pele suave da nuca de Orihime que se arrepiou em uma mistura de asco e temor. – Quando eu tiver seu corpinho na minha cama. – riu. – Ou acha que eu dou droga para qualquer uma? Dei porque era você. E quem não te quer em toda escola? Acha que essa sua pose de boazinha cola? Ou você não acha que não vimos suas fotos com o Kurosaki?

O coração de Orihime saltou pela boca. Levaram suas coisas, haviam visto as fotos que estava no denreishinki.

- Saiam! – ela tentou se levantar, mas o rapaz incomensuravelmente mais forte que a pequena a derrubou. – Abre logo essa porta! – sussurrou no ouvido. – Você não tem para onde fugir.

Inoue se sentiu tonta ao ver que os outros amigos estavam à espera na esquina. Todos esperavam ansiosamente o momento que entrariam e um por um, ali mesmo, triam-na. O pagamento por ter pedido a droga para dopar Ichigo e tê-lo para si, para provocar a dor de Rukia... Aquela dor que tirou o filho deles.

Orihime tremia, os olhos freneticamente varrendo aqueles homens que exalavam cheiro de álcool, cigarro e outras drogas. Com que tipo de pessoas havia se misturado? Tudo em nome de sua obsessiva paixão... Tudo que havia matado o filho de Ichigo e Rukia, seus amigos. Chegou a pensar merecer aquilo. Será que se passasse por aquele sofrimento purificaria sua alma, livrar-se-ia de seus pecados que a condenavam? Seria capaz de sorrir sem culpa?

"_- Continue sorrindo..." _O cartão que Ishida havia lhe dado. Aquele sorriso... Ele não sabia do que tinha sido capaz. Ou sabia? E mesmo assim ele ainda acreditava nela...

- Sem perda de tempo, vamos que eu to doido pra te devorar todinha... – Ryuuichi a puxou para levantá-la, mas quando o fez, um brilho emanou das presilhas da princesa, assustando o delinquente. – Que droga é essa?

- Não vou permitir que façam o que querem comigo! – a jovem exclamou, estreitando os olhos.

- Que... que merda é essa? – Ushio, o corpulento garoto que a cercava deixou o cigarro de sua boca cair, dando um passo para trás. – Essa mina é uma bruxa!

As seis entidades que protegiam Orihime a rodearam, ela estava pronta para se defender e por que não atacar?

- SAIAM DAQUI! – a garota gritou, contendo sua vontade de chorar.

Não havia saída. O medo fez o bando dispersar, realmente ficaram impressionados e temerosos pelos poderes que ate então eram desconhecidos aos demais no colégio.

Orihime deixou o grupo se afastar para então as presilhas voltarem a brilhar e os seis feixes de luz voltaram na direção do prendedor. Deixou os joelhos enfraquecidos pelo medo fazerem seu corpo deslizar, caindo sentada no chão.

Tremia. Sentia medo. Sentia-se sozinha.

Sabiam onde ela morava. E pior, por ter manifestado seu poder perto deles, provavelmente espalhariam coisas terríveis sobre ela... Deu de ombros, estalando a língua. O que poderia ficar pior?

Ergueu o rosto então o viu. Do outro lado da rua.

O rosto masculino que era moldado pelos fios rebeldes de tom laranja, os olhos castanhos e aquela expressão severa de quem devia estar com muito mal humor. Mas não, era a expressão natural do jovem. Era ele. Apenas ele. Aquele pelo qual seu coração ousava palpitar, acelerar até perder o ritmo.

- Kurosaki-kun! – chamou, sustentando-se em um joelho sobre o chão. – Kurosaki-kun!

E quando piscou os olhos viu que não havia ninguém.

xxxx-xxxx

- Não, Ukitake-san. EU já disse que a Rukia não vai voltar para seu esquadrão! ... Não tem como! Eu não permito que minha futura esposa seja transferida de volta!

E quem ouvisse com que entusiasmo Ichigo travava aquela batalha podia crer que o pobre capitão adoecido estava coagido naquela... 'discussão'. Mas não. Tudo aquilo era Ichigo que, em um acesso de raiva, andava de um lado a outro ditando o documento que assegurava que Rukia não seria mais transferida de volta para o 13º esquadrão, apesar da mesma, há algumas semanas, ter pedido tal transferência. Quem sofria com isso era Hinamori. A terceira oficial do Gobantai se apressava em escrever o que, com tanta empolgação, era ditado por seu capitão.

- Deixo claro que não permitirei prosseguimento nesta transferência. Assinado: Capitão Kurosaki Ichigo! – exclamou.

- Errr... taichou, eu não posso assinar por você! – Hinamori, tímida, explicou com um sorriso.

- Ah, tem razão! – o jovem parou em sua caminhada que durava muito já e foi até a mesa de mogno, sua mesa, na qual a tenente se sentava. – Vamos ver. – observou o final da página e assinou o documento. – Por favor Hinamori-san. – voltou-se à menina, ainda apoiado a superfície da mesa. – Entregue isso hoje mesmo ao Ukitake-san. Sei que hoje é sexta e está na hora de ir embora, mas, por favor... Leve isso.

- Claro. – Hinamori sorriu, levantando-se. – Posso ir para casa depois disso?

- Com certeza. – Ichigo sorriu. – Obrigado por estar me ajudando tanto. – o jovem fitou as mais de dez pilhas de documentos nos quais ele e sua oficial haviam trabalhado o dia inteiro.

- Não há de que. Fico muito feliz em ver o senhor tão animado com o serviço, Kurosaki-taichou. – a pequena desviou os olhos timidamente. – Vê-lo deprimido era muito doloroso.

Ichigo sorriu, dando a si mesmo a permissão de apoiar a mão na cabeça da pequena ex-gerente e afagar os cabelos negros.

- Obrigado, Hinamori-san.

- E a Kuchiki-san? Volta segunda mesmo? – perguntou animada.

- Ahan. A Unohana-taichou finalmente permitiu que ela voltasse ao serviço. – o Kurosaki respondia com animação.

- Que bom! E como ela esta de saúde?

- Está muito bem! Bem melhor do que antes! Não ouve mais coisas, está muito tranquila. – sorriu o capitão. – Mal vejo a hora de tê-la por aqui.

- O melhor é não terem que esconder mais... – Hinamori corou. – o que há entre vocês.

- Essa é a melhor parte, Hinamori-san. – Ichigo riu, recostando-se a mesa e cruzando os braços quando fitou o relógio. – Sete e meia? Minha nossa, tenho que ir correndo a mansão do Byakuya! Amanhã tem uma prova na escola e não posso faltar de jeito algum! – exclamou.

- Prova no sábado? – Hinamori piscou confusa.

- É para ingresso na universidade.

- Universidade? – a confusão foi esboçada mais uma vez no rosto da menina.

- É... Bem... Depois eu te explico. Mas não posso faltar de jeito nenhum! – explicou enquanto recolhia algumas coisas. – Até, Hinamori-san! – recolheu o haori do pendurador, vestindo-o. – Não se esqueça de entregar a carta! – exclamou, saindo da sala.

xxxx-xxxx

Não havia ninguém no colégio de Karakura. Passava das nove da noite e as ruas desertas anunciando a chegada do inverno afastava qualquer um que fosse.

Não foi difícil. Apenas uma pedra bem mirada e o vidro da janela foi estilhaçado em mil cacos que caíram pelo corredor da escola. O corredor principal onde o mural de avisos era o foco das atenções dos alunos todo dia. Especialmente dos estudantes do último ano da escola.

Os quatro rapazes que traziam uma fumaça que provinha de um cigarro feito com uma erva ilícita pularam a entrada feita com o ato vandalista da quebra da janela e pronto, tinham o mural a sua frente. Os avisos de notas e provas foram rapidamente rasgados, ficando ao chão do corredor e no lugar deles... Algo que mudaria, com certeza, a rotina do colégio de Karakura.

- É amanhã, Ushio! É amanhã! – Ryuuichi anunciou com um sorriso cheio de maldade em seus lábios ao contemplar aquilo pelo qual nutria desejo exposto da forma mais vulgar possível.

xxxx-xxxx

Chegou ao salão da mansão de Byakuya e se surpreendeu com o que encontrara. Ele estava vazio, diferente do que esperava encontrar sempre que chegava ali. Rukia pronta para receber a corte de seu futuro marido. Não havia ninguém a não serem os serviçais. Será que ela havia chateado por ter se atrasado e já tinha ido dormir?

- Rukia? – ele chamou insistindo.

- Ela não está aqui.

Virou-se para trás, sabendo já o interlocutor da resposta que recebera. Com um kimono de seda verde-musgo surgira Kuchiki Byakuya. O nobre que tinha os cabelos úmidos, sem estarem adornados por seu habitual Kenseikan, surgira do corredor que dava ao salão principal.

- Disse que queria rezar pela irmã hoje. – completou ao parar defronte ao jovem e em seguida se postar a almofada pronta diante da mesinha baixa.

- Ela está no altar da Hisana-san, Byakuya? – Ichigo perguntou enquanto algumas serviçais já traziam o jantar requintado do capitão.

- Sente-se para comer. – Byakuya ofereceu quando um dos homens que trabalhavam para ele veio arrastando uma almofada até a frente da mesa.

- N-não, obrigado. Eu só vim falar com a Rukia e...

- Sirva-se e depois vá encontra-la. – o nobre insistiu sem alterar um músculo de sua expressão fria e indiferente.

Ichigo estava impaciente. Mas por que não aceitar o bom grado do cunhado? Devia erguer mãos aos céus e agradecer. Então se sentou diante do nobre e começou a degustar o soba e os sushis diversos.

Comeu rápido. Quase sem mastigar. Byakuya se manteve quase todo o tempo calado. Só respondia com monossílabos as perguntas de Ichigo até que enquanto bebericava seu chá, observou o rapaz pensativo que observava a chuva forte que caía do lado de fora.

- Está feliz?

Piscando o par de castanhas, ele se surpreendeu e até se constrangeu com a pergunta que veio de supetão.

- Anh? – ele que apoiava o cotovelo sobre a mesa enquanto tinha os hashis presos entre os dedos, voltou sua atenção ao nobre. – Eu... Anh...

- Está feliz com sua vida atual? E com a união com Rukia?

- Feliz, Byakuya... não estou.

A resposta surpreendeu o nobre que arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ficara confuso. Ichigo se encolheu, baixando a cabeça.

- Eu só vou estar feliz quando vir Rukia feliz de verdade! Eu não posso devolver o que ela perdeu. Sofro pelo que perdemos. E por mais que eu tente, todo dia eu penso naquela criança... – e ergueu o rosto para encarar um Byakuya complacente.

- Talvez... não era o momento certo. – Byakuya respondeu, desviando os olhos cianeto para não encarar o jovem. – Virá outro no momento adequado.

- Eu sei que era o momento errado... Mas era... Algo nosso. Uma vida. E quando penso em como tudo aconteceu!

- Por que se culpa tanto?

E as palavras de Byakuya pesaram mais que a chuva estrondosa sobre as telhas da mansão Kuchiki. Por quê? Porque Rukia havia o visto com outra. Não porque ele queria, mas a imagem... A cena... Viu-o despido na cama de Orihime, até então, sua melhor amiga. Aquilo havia feito perder seu filho. A traição. O desgosto.

- Não... Não sei. – ele mentiu, engolindo a seco. – Bem, vou ver a Rukia. – avisou, levantando-se. O desconforto quase que sufocante. – Obrigado.

- Não há de que. – Byakuya respondeu, observando o rapaz se retirar.

Em poucos shunpos ele estava lá. Atravessando o jardim da mansão e o pequeno lago paisagista que havia no caminho Ichigo chegara até a casa dedicada ao altar dos antigos Kuchiki que se foram. A porta tinha uma pequena fresta entreaberta.

A ventania forte fazia a chama das velas dançarem um ritmo violento e intenso, desenhando diversas formas na escuridão que era iluminada apenas por elas. Observou o altar a frente e a foto da mulher belíssima, idêntica a Rukia, talvez um pouco mais madura. Sobre o retrato dela, em uma prateleira acima, igualmente forrada por uma toalha branca trabalhada, estava a foto do avô de Byakuya, Kuchiki Ginrei. Ginrei... O nome que dariam a seu filho em homenagem ao tão querido mestre de Byakuya.

Ichigo deu um passo à frente e se alarmou. Onde estava Rukia?

- Rukia! – chamou, fazendo sua voz ecoar por todo o amplo lugar.

Nada. Não ouviu nada. Sua única tentativa era fazer o que realmente... Não era seu forte. Fechou os olhos castanhos e tentou sentir aquela presença tão conhecida. Imediatamente ao conseguir senti-la, abriu os olhos e correu para fora, escancarando a porta de correr.

Andou, correndo pela tempestade impiedosa que caía, pelos jardins da mansão. Estavam desertos em meio à tamanha chuva.

- Rukia! – gritou. Nada. Os olhos freneticamente varriam as imediações quando... – Rukia!

Ele a encontrou. Agachada entre arbustos de hibiscos amarelos, a morena que tinha os cabelos negros grudados no rosto de tão encharcada que estava. Em suas mãos havia um punhado de flores já colhidas.

- Rukia! – Ichigo gritou, correndo até a pequena garota.

Alarmada com o chamado, a shinigami virou-se imediatamente, um tanto quanto assustada.

- Ichigo? – Rukia piscou ao ver o jovem ir ao seu encontro rápido.

Ichigo, ao se aproximar, a segurou pelos ombros, levantando-a.

- Que está fazendo? - a baixinha perguntou confusa.

- Estou evitando que pegue uma pneumonia, idiota! – Ichigo retrucou zangado. – Que pensa que está fazendo aqui? – ele tinha quase que gritar para sua voz se fazer audível naquela tempestade.

- Eu vim colher flores.

- Ok, baka. Flores são colhidas em bom tempo, não no meio dessa chuva! Vem! – e a segurou pelo pulso.

- Mas...

- Mas nada!

Não a permitiu contestar. Em um único shunpo estavam na varanda da mansão. Ichigo estava preocupado, para não se dizer em pânico. Retirou o haori e cobriu o corpo minúsculo molhado que tinha o kimono de seda azul claro grudado nele, exibindo as belas formas.

- Está louco?

- Eu que devia perguntar isso! – Ichigo se exaltou. – Que você tem na sua cabeça pra ir a essa hora nessa escuridão e nessa tempestade colher flores?

Rukia bufou, fechando a cara.

- Era para a... Hisana-onee-san. – desviou o olhar para falar o nome da irmã.

- Eu sei que eram. – o jovem se sentiu culpado em ralhar com a amada. Agachou-se, ficando diante dela. Pegou com delicadeza as mãozinhas que seguravam as flores de tons suaves. – Entregue-as a ela. – sorriu com ternura.

- Sim. – a morena assentiu com um sorriso no rosto, levantando-se com o auxilio do substituto de shinigami.

Ichigo manteve-se distante, apenas a observar a tão delicada mulher de sua vida. Admirava com os olhos castanhos brilhando, quase exibindo certo torpor no qual aquela imagem o deixava. Recostou-se a pilastra de madeira corrida, tentando deixar à vontade Rukia, que cuidadosamente depositava as flores em um jarro de cerâmica com uma pintura floral. Após arrumar o arranjo que fizera, Rukia deixou o jarro de fronte à fotografia da belíssima finada irmã e se ajoelhou, reverenciando-a e unindo as palmas das mãos em uma prece a ela.

Ichigo sorriu, desviando o olhar para não chamar atenção nem deixa-la tímida, mas se surpreendeu quando...

- Ichigo! – o sussurro da baixinha chamou sua atenção, sendo esse audível em meio à tempestade que ficava do lado de fora.

- Hm? – o rapaz piscou, tornando a atenção à amada. – Rukia?

- Venha. – chamou enquanto gesticulava com as mãos.

Um pouco corado, Ichigo apontou a si mesmo. Ficara envergonhado, mas sentiu-se honrado por Rukia pedir sua companhia.

O jovem se juntou a ela e ambos rezaram pela alma da irmã mais velha de Rukia. Assim que Ichigo terminou, envolveu os ombros da pequena com seus braços, deixando o rosto apoiado sobre a nuca da morena que voltou a abrir os olhos, encerrando sua oração.

- Rukia...

A shinigami conhecia aquela voz abafada e chorosa que lhe chamara.

- Diga, Ichigo. – ela deu permissão ao rapaz de falar, mesmo sabendo já do que se tratara.

- Me perdoa?

- Você me pergunta isso todo dia, Ichigo! – Rukia respondeu, levando a mão até a de Ichigo, que estava sobre seu colo e afagou com carinho a pele macia.

- Nunca vai ser o suficiente. – ainda mergulhado sobre os cabelos negros e o kimono molhado, Ichigo permanecia apoiado às costas dela.

- Mas você não tem culpa... – Rukia respondeu ao afagar a mão masculina.

- Se eu não tivesse ido... se não tivesse sido tão ingênuo... Você não teria...

- Ichigo, não é sua culpa. – ela sussurrou.

- Se você não tivesse me conhecido. – ele se ergueu e Rukia se virou de frente para encarar os olhos marejados. – Não teria perdido um filho!

- Mas se você não me amasse... – a expressão dela, terna e carinhosa, o fazia se sentir mais culpado. – Eu não teria esse filho!

Rukia viu o jovem balançar a cabeça. Ele não aceitava o que dizia.

- Não. Não é verdade! Se não tivesse me conhecido, se nossos caminhos nunca houvessem se cruzado eu jamais teria... Feito você sofrer tanto!

- Ichigo! – Rukia chamou severa. – Eu não sofro mais pela perda do Ginrei.

Ichigo piscou confuso. Secou um pouco das lágrimas teimosas e que, com vergonha, ele derramara.

- Eu sou feliz pelo tempo que o tive comigo... Mesmo que eu nunca pudesse nem vê-lo ou tê-lo em meus braços... – Rukia sorriu. – Sou feliz pelo tempo em que o carreguei comigo. Porque eu gerei uma vida com você, Ichigo. E por que... Eu sei que a Hisana-oneesan vai cuidar bem dele. – e se permitindo fitar o altar, Rukia deixou uma lágrima escapar.

- Rukia...

Sem hesitar, Ichigo a abraçou, envolvendo-a com tudo em seus braços. E por mais frios que seus corpos estivessem, encharcados pela chuva, o calor que o amor deles emanava era muito mais forte para aquecê-los. Rukia sentiu os braços fortes a envolverem novamente, dando-lhe uma sensação que havia sido tão ruim perder. Sair da proteção, daquele invólucro de amor, era algo fora de cogitação. Ichigo beijou o topo da cabeça da morena, apoiando-a em seguida em seu peito. As batidas fortes e ritmadas dele traziam mais segurança e calma a Rukia.

A morena ergueu seu rosto e os dois se fitaram. Azuis e castanhos em uma sintonia única fizeram os rostos se aproximarem e os lábios se entreabrirem. Tudo em um movimento instintivo. Então, sem hesitar mais, beijaram-se. Com paixão, Ichigo tomou os lábios da morena com voracidade e carinho. Tanta vontade de ama-la. A pequena retribuía da mesma forma, mas sentia-se rendida pelas carícias que as mãos de Ichigo proporcionavam em sua nuca e em sua cintura enquanto a língua quente e tenra invadia o menor entreabrir de lábios.

Amavam-se tanto.

Queriam-se tanto.

Que chegava a doer.

Mas no meio de tantas arfadas naquela luta entre os corpos dos dois, Rukia o afastou.

- Ichigo. – a jovem ofegante tinha a palma da mão no peito do jovem, quase exposto pelo shihakushou desalinhado. – Vamos continuar em outro lugar.

Ichigo olhou ao redor e... É, era melhor realmente saírem dali para prosseguirem.

Assentiu, levantando-se e levando a pequena consigo. Depositou mais um beijo em seus lábios e de forma maliciosa mordiscou o lábio inferior da pequena que sorriu.

- Não estamos no local apropriado. – Ichigo riu.

Ambos saíram, fechando as duas portas de correr reverenciando a irmã falecida. A chuva caía ainda com força. Não havia como fugir dela.

- Agarre-se em mim, vamos usar shunpo para eu te levar pra casa. – Ichigo avisou em um berro para que sua voz se sobressaísse em meio aos trovões, a ventania e a tempestade que caía com tudo.

- E quem disse que eu quero ir pra casa? – foi a vez de Rukia surpreendê-lo. O olhar decidido chamou a atenção do jovem. Será que ela realmente... Não. Desde que tudo acontecera e Rukia perdera seu filho, nunca mais haviam tido relações. Respeitava-a acima de tudo, mas seria possível?

- Pra onde quer ir? – Ichigo riu meio temeroso com a autoridade da jovem.

- Vem!

E dando a mão a Ichigo, os dois saíram a correr pela chuva. Rindo feito bobos, encharcados, os dois seguiram um caminho que Ichigo demorou a reconhecer, mas que não demorou muito a chegar.

- Aqui?

Ele piscou os olhos quando viu. Era a casa que Byakuya estava preparando para quando se casassem. Ampla e quase tão espaçosa quanto à mansão Kuchiki, a casa estava vazia, ainda em reformas. Mas havia um cômodo que estava pronto e sabia muito bem: o quarto e a casa de banho.

A morena abriu as portas e puxou o substituto para dentro. Ambos riram da própria situação. Os cabelos laranja de Ichigo quase cobriam sua visão e os negros de Rukia estavam todos desalinhados.

- Você... Rukia... – Ichigo tentou dizer algo, mas os dois dedos de Rukia cobriram seus lábios.

- Eu só quero... Que tudo volte a ser como antes, Ichigo! – ela franziu o cenho, recostando-se ao peito dele em um abraço. – Quero que esse pesadelo acabe! Quero que nossas vidas... Voltem a ser um sonho bom...

- Rukia... – Ichigo afagou os cabelos da morena. – Eu te amo! Por favor... Me deixa te fazer feliz novamente e dessa vez para sempre?

Ela ergueu os olhos e encarou aquele par de castanhas tão sinceras. Aquele olhar que a dominava, que a deixava rendida aos pés daquele homem que a tomou para si. E foi a sua vez de se entregar as carícias dele.

Intenso e gentil ele a beijou. Passo-a-passo, de olhos fechados, instintivamente se guiaram ao quarto trocando carícias que arrancavam de Rukia gemidos prazerosos e de Ichigo, a satisfação de novamente amá-la.

No seu quarto havia um futon imenso recoberto de almofadas e lençóis de seda, todos em vinho e branco. Uma lamparina acesa fez com que Ichigo, ao abrir os olhos, contemplasse o seio pouco amostra pelo kimono azul da jovem que, pelo atrito entre os corpos, já estava deixando seu corpo. Belíssima. A pele suave convidou seus lábios a abocanharem a curva do pescoço e a curva do seio pequeno e formoso da morena. Ela se agarrou aos fios laranja quando uma onda de prazer a invadiu.

Não havia como hesitar e Ichigo ergueu com as mãos as pernas de Rukia, enlaçando sua cintura com elas e deixando-a pendurada em seu corpo. Facilitou o caminho até a cama onde ele a deitou, desfazendo o enlace dos lábios apenas para os olhos manterem um link inquebrável. Podiam ver a alma um do outro. Aquilo que cada um sentia e que era exatamente o mesmo: amor.

As mãos sorrateiras logo trataram de despir o kimono da menina, exibindo aquele formoso corpo que o enlouquecia e que nem com a gravidez havia perdido suas formas belas. Pelo contrário, parecia que Rukia havia ganhado mais volume em seus seios e nos quadris, deixando-a ainda mais convidativa.

Deliciou-se ao beijar o colo da morena que deslizou os pés pelas costas de Ichigo as quais ela já despia do shihakushou, expondo o peito levemente musculoso e definido. Ele desfez o laço do hakama, provocando-a quando se deitou por cima de Rukia novamente.

- Te... Amo... – a voz esbaforida expôs enquanto a mão procurava pela de Rukia sobre o futon.

Agarrou-se a mão da pequena e a apertou, dando mais segurança a morena que, com as pernas delgadas e bem formadas, tratava de descer o hakama pelas pernas de Ichigo.

- Eu também... Ichigo... – Rukia tentava responder enquanto as carícias e beijos de Ichigo faziam seu corpo se contorcer.

As mãos pela cintura, subindo até os seios os quais Ichigo abocanhava deixavam Rukia completamente fora de si. E foi num momento desses em que ele a invadiu. Arrancando um grito estridente da morena, o jovem teve a deliciosa sensação de se completar novamente com sua amada. Eram um só agora. A outra mão ainda segurava com força a de Rukia que, no momento em que fora invadida, cravou as unhas fortemente no dorso de Ichigo. Como era bom estar novamente no corpo da sua morena, ter aquele corpo esculpido pelos Deuses em toda sua formosura debaixo de suas protetoras asas.

Assim que Rukia se adequou ao que agora estava dentro de si, Ichigo a beijou com toda a paixão e amor que tinha pela jovem. Era o inicio de uma dança em um único ritmo em que os corpos trocavam as mais incríveis sensações até que ambos alcançassem o limite do prazer e, num gemido uníssono, pudessem compartilhar a forma máxima em que dois corpos de duas pessoas que se amam podem chegar.

Exausto, Ichigo riu, afastando-se do rosto da morena para encara-la. Os corpos molhados antes pela chuva, agora se banhavam em puro suor. Rukia riu e o jovem, exausto, caiu sobre o futon ao seu lado, aproveitando para envolvê-la em seus braços e fazer de seu peito travesseiro a sua amada mulher que voltava a ser sua.

Não demorou a adormecer em seguida à menina de fios negros de cabelo que faziam cócegas em seu peito e que ele brincava com seus dedos. Sucumbiu ao cansaço e naquele profundo sono Ichigo tinha a certeza de que havia despertado de um pesadelo e embarcado em um novo sonho.

xxxx-xxxx

E como as coisas boas passam rápido e temos que aproveitá-las ao máximo, Ichigo teve apenas tempo de depositar um beijo na fronte da morena adormecida assim que o primeiro raio de sol penetrou o quarto. Tinha de correr para um novo dia e no qual devia cumprir sua responsabilidade como humano.

- Mais tarde eu volto, baixinha. – ele sussurrou no ouvido da pequena, ajeitando as cobertas sobre o corpo nu de Rukia.

xxxx-xxxx

Enquanto isso, em Karakura, com os dedos apressados Inoue terminava, defronte ao espelho de seu quarto, a fazer um laço perfeito na fita vermelha que ficava na altura do pescoço. Com um sorriso no rosto e dando uma meia-volta, conferindo a perfeição das pregas da saia. Era o começo do inverno, então era necessário usar a sobreparte do uniforme, o colete amarelo que ela logo vestiu, voltando a ajeitar o laço.

- Está ótimo. – pontuou aproximando o rosto do espelho para se encarar e ver o cabelo desalinhado.

Pegou a escova sobre a penteadeira e passou a escovar as longas mechas arruivadas. Com cuidado para não quebrar o longo cabelo nas pontas, ela se concentrava até ouvir o celular tocar.

- Quem será? – piscou confusa, arremessando a escova sobre a cama e pegando o celular. Abriu o flip, abrindo um sorriso ao ver o nome: Ishida Uryuu. – Ishida-kun?

- Inoue-san? Tudo bem? Ohayo! – o quincy parecia apressado.

- Claro, Ishida-kun. Ohayo. E com você? – a princesa apoiou o celular entre o ombro e o rosto para prosseguir a escovar os cabelos enquanto falava ao telefone.

- Tudo bem. É que aconteceu um problema, não tenho material para a aula de costura hoje, então vou ter que ir comprar agora. – avisou. – Vou chegar mais tarde, não vou poder ir pra escola com você.

- Ah... – uma expressão triste estava para se formar, mas despojada, a menina sorriu. – Não se preocupe. É para nossa aula, então, tudo bem! Vou avisar a professora.

- Obrigado. – o quincy parecia satisfeito ao vê-la tão independente. – Mais tarde nos vemos então, até, Inoue-san.

- Ishida-kun! – ela chamou, fazendo o quincy ficar surpreso do outro lado da linha.

- D... diga, Inoue-san! – tímido o jovem gaguejou.

- Na... nada. – e repetindo o gesto de Ishida, Inoue hesitou. – Até logo.

- Até.

E quando o quincy desligou, Inoue fechou o telefone, abraçando-o contra o peito. O que será que a fez chama-lo assim? O que seu coração queria dizer a ele? Caminhou até a janela, deixando a brisa fresca esvoaçar seus cabelos. Os olhos cianeto perdidos no nada tentavam desvendar o que era aquele calor

Que sentimento estranho, mas não... era similar com o que sentira um dia por...

Ele.

Como uma miragem, Kurosaki Ichigo, o jovem de rebeldes cabelos laranja passava por sua rua. A expressão severa adornada em sua face típica dele. Os olhos castanhos semicerrados por uma fronte franzida e irritada.

Mas a princesa nada pôde fazer. Anestesiada pela adrenalina liberada apenas ao vê-lo, Orihime ficou imóvel, sem reação. Os olhos sem conseguir piscar, os lábios travados entreabertos sem conseguir emitir um som que fosse. Mentalmente ela clamou seu Kurosaki-kun, mas não. Seu corpo não respondia.

Talvez porque... ela poderia machucar ele novamente.

xxxx-xxxx

A chegada até aquela residência não era nada atípica. Aquele par de crianças que varriam a entrada da loja que ficava na parte frontal da casa estava lá realizando seus afazeres quando chegou, apenas acenando aos dois. A pequena de marias-chiquinhas se curvou respeitosamente ao jovem enquanto o irritante garoto apenas virou o rosto.

- O Urahara-san está? – perguntou.

- Por que não entra e vê, cabeça de cenoura? – Jinta respondeu com outra pergunta, fazendo uma veia saltar na fronte do substituto.

Ichigo o fez, dando de ombros, apesar de ter vontade de estrangular a pequena peste, mas tudo que fez foi ignora-lo. Adentrou a casa, pedindo licença e deixando os sapatos à porta.

- Urahara-san?

- Pode entrar, Kurosaki-san. – ele ouviu ao longe.

Ichigo seguiu pelo corredor e presumiu de onde vinha a voz do ex-capitão. Deslizou a porta para o lado e viu o loiro que bebericava o chá que tinha em mãos.

- Sente-se. – simpático e sorridente como sempre, Urahara ofereceu o assento a frente da mesa.

- Não vou demorar. – avisou, sério.

- Deixou Kuchiki-san sozinha? Como ela está? – ele realmente parecia preocupado.

- Está bem melhor. – o jovem respondeu sentando-se diante do homem mais velho.

- Que bom! – o loiro suspirou aliviado. – Não deve ter sido nada fácil para ela. E presumo que... Está aqui para me pedir para assegurar que a Inoue-san não vá para a Soul Society, não é?

Ichigo piscou.

- Como sabe? – um tanto quanto chocado, Ichigo arregalou os orbes castanhos.

- Ora, ora, Kurosaki-san! – Urahara abriu o leque, divertindo, abanando-se com um sorriso. – É melhor você perguntar o que não sei! – a prepotência do cientista irritou Ichigo. – E de qualquer forma eu conheço você muito bem para conhecer suas razões. E não se preocupe. Fui muito severo, aliás, com a Inoue-san. – pontuou. – Ela não vai vir. De qualquer forma, não cederei a luxo algum dela. Nem que ela me diga que aconteceu algo muito grave, então – ele abriu um sorriso – cuide-se para não acontecer nada com você de verdade!

- Não tem jeito. Só posso afastá-la de nós... – Ichigo apertou o tecido que revestia os joelhos. – Não sabia que ela seria capaz de tanto! O que ela fez com a Rukia e tudo que fez para ela perder o filho... São imperdoáveis!

- Kurosaki-san. – Urahara o encarou. – Pessoas são caixinhas de surpresas. Mas fique tranquilo, daqui a Inoue-san não passa. Mas Ishida-san tem cuidado bem dela, acho que a menina está arrependida...

- Não me importo se ela está ou não arrependida! – Ichigo estava inflexível. – Não vou permitir mais que ela se aproxime de Rukia!

- Entendo. – o loiro assentiu, compreensivo. – Mas e seus preparativos para o casamento?

- Estão bem, Byakuya quer realizar a cerimônia em, no máximo, dois meses.

- Então se decidiu por ficar mesmo na Soul Society?

- Urahara-san... – os olhos castanhos o encararam. – Eu vou ficar onde a Rukia estiver!

xxxx—xxxx

- Vem ver, está no mural!

- Que vadia!

- E quem diria que a princesinha, melhor aluna do colégio, era uma vagabunda!

- E ainda com quem? Nem dá pra acreditar que ela dava mole pra esse idiota!

- Eu soube que ela faz programas, cobra baratinho!

Orihime chegava à escola vendo o burburinho e a confusão dos alunos que já deviam estar em classe. Aproximou-se para, surpreendentemente, uma das garotas que estava em volta daquela multidão em volta ao mural apontou na mesma hora que a viu.

- Olha, ela tá aqui!

Inoue piscou confusa, ao ver todos os alunos do colégio terem suas atenções voltadas a ela.

- Que... Que aconteceu?

- E aí, vadiazinha, quanto é que vai ser seu programa hoje? – um dos garotos que estava próximo perguntou.

- Que? – a garota corou indignada.

- Peraí! – outro deu um passo à frente. – Eu que vou pedir hoje pra Inoue-san ficar comigo! Você também faz usando fantasias, hein? – o jovem perguntou animado.

- Que vulgar! – uma das garotas olhava com asco a garota que, desentendida, deu um passo para trás, agarrando-se a bolsa.

E em breve uma confusão estava formada sobre quem ficaria com Orihime naquela noite até que uma voz mais alta sobressaiu.

- Parem! Vamos leiloar a noite da Inoue-san, a garota mais... Dada do colégio de Karakura! – o garoto exclamou.

- Do que estão falando? Por que estão falando essas coisas?

Inoue, desnorteada e vendo seu corpo ser leiloado pelos rapazes que gritavam diversos valores, andou alguns passos e chegou até o mural onde ainda tinha alguns alunos observando e outras, enojadas, afastaram-se ao vê-la se aproximar.

E eis que seu mundo caiu quando viu suas fotos nua e nos braços de Ichigo expostas a todos. Seu castigo estava apenas começando.

_Continua..._


	37. Penitência

**N.A.:** _Gente, vocês não estão delirando! É isso mesmo! Finalmente o capítulo 37 SAIU! Mil desculpas pela demora! Tenho estado sem tempo mesmo! Vida agitada, a mil e pouco tempo para escrever! Mil perdões. Vocês são demais! Quando não tiverem conta no , deixem o e-mail para eu responder, tá? *_* Um grande beijo a quem mais me deu forças pra continuar a fic: A JJDani! *_* Uma das minhas autoras favoritas e grande amiga! E aos lindos amigos que me mandaram reviews: Jheni, Mjer Odindotti, Pamila de Castro, Kynn-chan, DalilaC, Megumi Sakurai! ^_^ E bem vindos novos leitores._

_Pois é, galera, estamos NA RETA FINAL! Faltam, pelos meus cálculos, menos de 5 capítulos para o final da fic. Foram 3 longos anos em que eu castiguei, sem querer, vocês com 2 longos hiatos! Me desculpem e muito obrigada pela paciência e pelo carinho de terem seguido até aqui comigo! *_*_

_Curtam o capítulo!_

**xxxx-xxxx**

**Entre o Amor e a Razão**

**Capítulo 36: Penitência**

**xxxx-xxxx**

Sentiu o chão faltar sob seus pés. O coração acelerado, fora de compasso e talvez pela adrenalina, viu os colegas de colégio rindo como se tudo aquilo fosse um filme passando em câmera lenta bem diante de seus olhos.

As fotos expunham seu corpo nu com o de Ichigo.

Uma vingança cruel que havia tirado a vida de uma criança, que a mente ingênua, porém maliciosa de Orihime, entendia como uma brincadeira adolescente para devolver aquele que tanto amava, seu Kurosaki-kun.

Os risos preenchiam os corredores e uma algazarra sem fim enquanto dedos eram apontados na direção da ruiva. Alguns passavam encarando com asco à vulgar menina. E pensar que era tão bem vista, a melhor aluna do colégio de Karakura.

- Deve ser por isso que ela mora sozinha, é uma prostituta... – uma garota dizia.

- Orihime-chan! – veio um rapaz e se ajoelhou. – Me diz, quanto é que tá o seu programa?! Quanto o Kurosaki pagou?!

Orihime estava horrorizada. Estapeou a mão do garoto que segurou a sua e foi, com o par de olhos acinzentados em direção ao mural, de onde arrancou as fotos, as várias cópias que haviam. Sem o menor cuidado, tentava rasga-las. A vergonha a fazendo tremer, suar frio enquanto as risadas eram direcionadas a ela.

Um passo a frente de alguém bem conhecido chamou atenção da atônita Inoue Orihime que tentava recolher as provas de seu crime. Era ele. Ryuuichi, o delinquente que tinha um cínico sorriso no rosto. Era ele a resposta de porque essas fotos estavam ali. Sua bolsa. Eles haviam se vingado e exposto as fotos.

- Não constranjam a Orihime-san. – Ryuuichi exclamou com um sorriso desafiador que fez Orihime morder os lábios. – Deixe ela nos contar como é passar a vida toda se fazendo de boa moça e agora mostrar que na verdade era uma vagabunda qual...

Sem dó, de uma só vez e com toda a força que tinha, o punho do recém-chegado esmagava o rosto do jovem, fazendo-o cair e abrindo espaço na multidão.

- Miserável... – ele disse entre os dentes que ainda sobravam na boca quando teve a queda interrompida pelo chão.

- Cai fora daqui! – com a voz firme e séria, ordenou.

Ninguém ousou falar uma só palavra. Com sua chegada, o rapaz de cabelos laranjas instaurou um silêncio único no local, interrompido apenas pelo grito de Ryuuichi:

- Eu vou te matar, Kurosaki!

Nada foi dito por Ichigo. Encarou Orihime, dando dois passos a frente e a segurou com violência pelo pulso, tirando-a dali.

As fotos deslizaram pelos dedos de Inoue que, sem entender, foi arrastada para longe pelo substituto de shinigami.

Chegaram até a quadra de esportes e assim que avistou um banco, Ichigo lançou Orihime nele, ficando de pé diante dele. A ruiva soluçava, as lágrimas caiam sobre seus joelhos enquanto Ichigo, impassível, observava a menina com frieza.

- Foi aquilo que você mostrou pra Rukia, né?! – indagou furioso.

- K... Kurosaki-kun! – Inoue ergueu o rosto para encará-lo, mais lágrimas vieram.

- Aquilo acabou não só com a vida do nosso filho, Inoue, mas com a sua também! – advertiu. – Eu nunca imaginei que seria capaz de algo desse nível! Sempre contei com você como uma amiga! – declarou esmurrando a parede próxima e fazendo o corpo da menina tremer. – Por que fez isso, Inoue?!

Nada.

Inoue não respondeu nada.

- RESPONDE! – gritou.

A menina chorou, abraçando a si mesma até que Ichigo puxasse seu braço.

- Inoue, me responda!

- Kurosaki-kun, é porque eu te amo!

- MENTIRA! – rebateu. – Quem ama, Inoue, não faz isso!

- Mas eu não tinha saída! Eu queria que você ficasse comigo e...

- Você quase matou a Rukia, Inoue!

- Eu não me importo com a Kuchiki-san!

O punho de Ichigo passou próximo ao rosto de Inoue, o suficiente para fazer balançar as mechas ruivas e longas da bela jovem que ficara assustada. Esmurrou a parede, nitidamente fazendo aquilo por não poder acertá-la.

- Você matou nosso filho, Inoue. – o substituto sussurrou no ouvido da garota que não hesitou e chorou. – Uma criança inocente.

- Kurosaki-kun, eu... eu fiz um bem pra você! Você tem a vida toda pela frente, não tem porque pensar assim! E pra quê? Kuchiki-san jamais permitiria que se casasse e, eu realmente não fiz com esse propósito, mas queria que se separasse dela...

- Você fz mais que isso, Inoue. – Ichigo prosseguiu, os olhos castanhos gélidos de uma forma que a menina não conhecia. – A Rukia sobreviveu por um milagre e mesmo assim, até hoje, sofre com o trauma. E sabe o que é pior? Ela saber que quem matou o nosso filho foi quem ela chamava de melhor amiga!

- Eu não fiz nada, Kurosaki-kun! Você que foi até mim e...

Outro soco na parede a interrompeu. Ichigo ofegou.

- Eu sei que você me drogou. – revelou, fazendo a ruiva arregalar os olhos.

- Eu...

- Você me drogou quando fui a sua casa tirar satisfação porque antes... você tentou matar a Rukia com a própria zanpakutou dela. Não foi?

- Kurosaki-kun, não sei do que...

O telefone tocou e interrompeu a conversa. Ichigo puxou o aparelho do bolso da calça e abriu o flip.

- Diga. – ele preferiu não falar o nome de quem o ligava.

- Kurosaki? Não pode falar agora? – a voz nasalada era inconfundível.

- Posso sim. Estou ocupado, mas sei que tem algo importante a dizer. – sorriu.

- Tenho! Sobre aquela substância que me deu e pediu para eu levar ao meu pai para que ele analisasse... Realmente aquilo é uma mistura de sedativos, usam muito para se drogarem. Mas eu quero saber é onde você arranjou aquilo, Kurosaki, porque...

Desligou o celular. Não era o momento ideal e a pessoa a quem devia explicar naquele momento.

- Acaba de chegar a prova que eu precisava, Inoue. Você me drogou. – explicou, apoiando o pé no banco ao lado da menina.

- Você se envolveu com a gangue do Ryuichi! Sabia que aquilo podia ter me matado? Aliás... você já tentou isso quando tentou com Renji, não é?

- NÃO! – agarrou o corpo do jovem. – Eu jamais faria mal a você, Kurosaki-kun! – chorou.

- Inoue, a partir de agora, eu não quero mais que se dirija a mim e muito menos a Rukia! Eu não permito que se aproxime dela, pro seu próprio bem. – advertiu. – Você não é mais nossa amiga.

- Mas eu te amo, Kurosaki-kun! – Inoue exclamou, puxando a blusa branca do uniforme do colégio do rapaz. – Por favor, me perdoa! Tudo o que eu fiz foi...

- Por seus caprichos, por sua obsessão! – Ichigo retrucou ao interrompe-la. – Eu... não a perdôo pelo que fez, Inoue. Você simplesmente conseguiu destruir o coração da Rukia e isso... eu não perdôo, jamais vou perdoar.

Soltando com violência os braços de Inoue de cima de seu corpo, Ichigo deu meia-volta e partiu, mas foi interrompido por Orihime, que correu em sua direção e o segurou.

- Me solte, Inoue. – ordenou.

- Kurosaki-kun, eu não posso viver sem você, sem seu carinho, sem seu olhar! – declarou.

Ichigo balançou a cabeça descrente no que assistia.

Orihime chorava copiosamente de forma lamentável. Mal conseguia encará-la, sentia nojo.

- Você pediu por isso, Inoue. Por favor, afaste-se de mim e da Rukia.

Alguns passos foram ouvidos e uma mão tocou o braço de Inoue.

- Orihime, vamos. – séria, a menina ao seu lado pediu.

A ruiva soluçou, deixando as mãos deslizarem pelo corpo de Ichigo e abraçando a morena.

- Tatsuki-chan!

Ela abraçou a amiga, vendo por cima do ombro da mesma Ichigo suspirar aliviado.

- Cuide dela, por favor. – foi tudo que Ichigo disse.

Arisawa Tatsuki era a melhor amiga de Orihime, aquela que devia, por obrigação, cuidar de sua amiga e tentar ser a única que ficaria ao lado daquela que virara até mesmo uma criminosa em nome de seu amor doentio.

XXXX-XXXXX

- Ih, olha lá, é o Kurosaki! – o corpulento punk anunciou.

- Espero que ele esteja pronto! – Ryuichi anunciou, levantando-se e encarando o jovem. – KUROSAKI! – chamou, colocando-se no caminho do jovem.

- Com licença.

Ichigo tentou desviar, mas assim que o fez, sentiu a ponta da faca que Ryuichi sacara em seu pescoço.

- Aonde vai com tanta pressa? – riu sadicamente. – Já conversou com sua namoradinha?

- Não tenho nada a ver com Orihime. Me dêem licença, por favor. – pediu de forma ríspida.

A lâmina encostou na pele do estudante que se manteve imóvel. Ele sentiu o sangue quente verter e escorrer pela pele enquanto o delinquente colocava mais pressão na arma branca com a qual o rendia.

- E então, posso cortar seu pes...

Ryuichi se engasgou quando o joelho direito do Kurosaki bateu com toda a força em seu estômago.

- Chefe! – um dos capangas gritou.

Mas mal se agachou parar cobrir o local atingido e o pulso foi segurado e torcido com força. Um único movimento sendo necessário para fazê-lo soltar a faca afiada que tinha em mãos.

- CHEFE!

O bando se juntou ao redor de Ichigo, que pousou o pé sobre a faca para que ninguém a pegasse.

- Vamos acabar com você! – disse o maior que além de ter um cigarro em sua boca, tinha um canivete em mãos.

- Não vão, não!

A voz nasalada chamou a atenção do grupo que abriu espaço para verem o rapaz de óculos que chegara.

- Há! Agora chegou a mulherzinha! – um dos delinquentes esmurrou a palma da própria mão, lambendo o lábio superior ao fitar o recém-chegado.

- Vamos acabar com isso logo. – anunciou.

- Ishida... – Ichigo chamou.

Mas uma sirene serviu de alerta e rapidamente o bando fugiu. Ambos inocentes permaneceram no mesmo lugar quando um carro da polícia parou frente a eles.

- Ei, vocês! – um dos policiais saltou do carro com a arma em punho.

- Finalmente a polícia para espantar esses...

- Mãos pro alto! – ordenou ao jovem de óculos enquanto apontava a arma.

- Anh?! – o quincy piscou desentendido para o amigo. – Mas nós fomos abordados por aqule grupo e...

- Revistem ele! – o guarda acompanhado cumpriu as ordens do que parecia ser seu superior que agora revistava Ichigo.

O coração de Ishida saltou. Ichigo, inquieto, foi empurrado e prensado contra o muro do colégio. Assim que seu pé saiu do chão, o policial viu a faca banhada de sangue.

- Que significa isso?! – indagou ao jovem que mantinha as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Aquele grupo de delinquentes me atacou. – explicou, mostrando o ferimento no pescoço.

- Hmpf, bem conveniente... – o policial não parecia convencido.

- Chefe, olha isso!

Para desespero dos dois adolescentes, o guarda havia pego no bolso de Ishida aquela pequena embalagem transparente que trazia dentro um pó de substancia misteriosa.

- Há! Então vendem drogas na porta da escola, não é? Vão ser detidos!

- Não é nada disso, senhor! – Ishida tentou argumentar, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, aproveitando uma distração do policial que o rendia, Ichigo fugiu, correndo e puxando o jovem de óculos pelo braço. – Está louco, Kurosaki?! Temos que provar que...

- Vamos embora! – gritou Ichigo.

- Parem! – o guarda apontou a arma em direção aos jovens, mas foi detido por seu superior que segurou o cano do objeto. – Vamos encontra-los depois, estudam aqui.

Ichigo e Ishida correram o máximo que puderam, até que finalmente, sentindo-se seguros, pararam e, ofegantes, descansaram.

- Que droga! Agora vamos ser procurados! – Ishida concluiu.

- Não há provas contra nós. – Ichigo avisou. – Só não quero o babaca do meu velho indo me buscar numa delegacia... Já tenho problemas demais. – ele parecia exausto e aquilo não passou despercebido pelos olhos perspicazes de Ishida.

- Kurosaki?!

- Hm? – o shinigami piscou, sentando-se no banco próximo a eles. – Não se preocupe. – suspirou. – Só... por favor, não desampare a Inoue.

O quincy observou os olhos castanhos que focaram o horizonte, hesitando encará-lo.

- Que houve com a Inoue?! – Ishida estava alterado.

- Não esquenta. Só que agora eu acho que dificilmente ela voltará a escola.

- Por quê?! – o quincy inquieto perguntou.

- Aqueles bandidos foram os caras de quem ela arranjou esse pó. Eles chantagearam ela e colocaram as fotos que ela enviou para a Rukia no mural da escola.

- As fotos em que você e ela... – Ishida cobriu os lábios. – Não acredito...

- Ishida, não quero mais contato com a Inoue. – revelou. – Eu estou querendo terminar o colégio logo porque vou me casar com a Rukia e vou viver na Soul Society com ela.

- Kurosaki... – Ishida piscou, admirado com a determinação do amigo.

- Não posso permitir que ela fique sozinha, desprotegida lá. Byakuya está arranjando tudo e vamos nos casar em breve! Ficar vivendo nesse meio-termo, metade do tempo aqui e metade na Soul Society. Se eu não tivesse deixado Rukia só, nada de mal teria acontecido com ela! – anunciou.

- Entendo... – suspirou.

- Sei que é algo bem difícil o que estou pedindo... – o shinigami cruzou os dedos entre as pernas. – Mas por favor, cuide da Inoue. Apesar de tudo... eu sei que ela é uma pessoa! Sei que você é o único que pode colocar juízo na cabeça dela!

Uryuu suspirou, recostando-se no banco.

- Não acredito que ela se envolveu com traficantes.

- Ah, é, e sobre a droga? – Ichigo perguntou.

- É como meu pai disse, é uma mistura de sedativos refinada. Aliás, tem muita sorte de estar vivo, Kurosaki, ele disse que uma dose alta pode ser fatal.

- Com certeza a Inoue não mediu esforços para me separar da Rukia...

Ishida via a angústia exposta nos olhos de Ichigo. Estava decepcionado.

Sua amiga havia tentado até mesmo mata-lo em nome de algo doentio que, com certeza, não era amor. Além disso, por culpa dela, havia perdido um filho.

- Como está a Kuchiki-san?

- Está bem. – sorriu. – Ansiosa para o casamento.

Aquele sorriso nos lábios de Ichigo significavam algo muito bom que fez Uryuu corar.

- Que bom saber que ela está se recuperando. Mande lembranças quando vê-la! – ajeitou os óculos. – Bem, vou ao aconselhamento de carreira hoje, você não vai?

- Não, tenho um compromisso agora a tarde. – levantou-se.

- Tem certeza de que não vai mesmo investir na faculdade?

- Não, Ishida. Meu lugar não é aqui... É ao lado da Rukia.

xxxx—xxxx

Cinco dedos bateram na face esquerda de Orihime, deixando-na atônita, de olhos arregalados e os lábios entreabertos.

- Como foi capaz?! – Tatsuki puxou a garota pelo laço vermelho que adornava o uniforme escolar. – Quer matar o Ichigo ou a Kuchiki-san?! – ela estava em choque.

- Eu não tive culpa, eu... eu...

Inoue desabou em lágrimas, sem o apoio de sua amiga que ficou horrorizada ao saber do que sua confidente era capaz. Arisawa tremia freneticamente, incapaz de acreditar em toda aquela história que a menina acabara de relatar.

- Inoue, não faz muito tempo que eu soube o que você tramou com o Ichigo e agora... olha no que você se tornou! Disse a mim que tinha se arrependido! – a garota forte não se conteve e quase chorou também. – Você... não é assim, Inoue. – balançou a cabeça. – NÃO É! – gritou.

Não havia mais o que fazer. Levantou-se e pegou a mochila. Orihime teve de ser rápida e segurar seu braço.

- Onde vai, Tatsuki-chan?! – indagou a chorosa menina.

- Vou me afastar de você! – a morena deu um passo para trás. – Você não é a Orihime que eu conheço!

Sem suportar mais, Arisawa rendeu-se as lagrimas e partiu, sem olhar para trás e ver a ruiva que caiu de joelhos sozinha, em choque. Sozinha. Era tudo o que ela era.

xxx-xxx

- Experimente esse, Rukia-chan! E esse também!

A loira estava animada, pegando qualquer vestido exposto na arara da loja. Claro que ela pegava os mais ousados ou mais chamativos.

Rukia sentia-se estranha naquela vestimenta. Não imaginava casar-se com um vestido ocidental, e sim com um kimono tradicional japonês. A ideia partira de Ichigo e fora aceita por seu irmão, Byakuya.

Já estava no quinto vestido que provava, observando no espelho o caimento rodado e longa cauda que caracterizavam aquele traje matrimonial repleto de brilhantes e rendas.

- Está lindo, Kuchiki-san! – os olhos da tenente de seu futuro marido brilharam ao vê-la pronta.

- Você acha? – Rukia sorriu acanhada, as mãos na nuca tentando ajeitar os fios negros repicados. – Acho meio grande pra mim...

- Está perfeita, Rukia-chan! – a exuberante loira bateu palmas extasiada ao vê-la tão linda. – Eu ficaria com esse com certeza! – revelou.

- Eu também... – um sorriso largo cruzou os lábios de Hinamori Momo ao se imaginar casando com o capitão do décimo esquadrão.

- Mas acho que para uma calda longa dessas, Rukia-chan precisa de um véu longo. – pontuou Rangiku levando a ponta do dedo ao queixo. – Não acha, Hinamori-san?

A pequena nem ouviu. Estava no mundo de seus devaneios, adentrando a igreja ao lado de Hitsugaya Toushirou.

- Hinamori-san! – chamou.

A morena riu para Matsumoto que balançava as mãos na frente do rosto da tenente.

- É aqui?

E antes que Rukia pudesse pensar em se esconder, a voz inconfundível surgiu quando Ichigo surgiu à porta, dando de cara com a cena mais linda que poderia ter visto. Rukia estava vestida com um belíssimo traje de noiva. Um vestido rodado de brilhantes por toda a saia e colo. Tomara-que-caia, bem definido nos seios, valorizando o colo da pequena, o longo vestido tinha uma cauda gigantesca, a qual quase pisou em cima sem querer.

- I-ICHIGO! – gaguejou, tentando se esconder atrás do sofá onde Rangiku e Momo se sentavam.

- Ichigo! Não pode ver a noiva vestida antes do casamento! – Rangiku se levantou, irritada. – Saia daqui agora! – ordenou ao capitão.

- Parem de superstição. – o substituto coçou a cabeça e voltou a fitar a baixinha envergonhada. – Ei, Rukia, deixe eu te ver. – sorriu.

Rukia estava mais que vermelha, estava um pimentão.

Deu dois passos a frente e Ichigo pode contemplar a beleza a sua frente. Ela mantinha os braços cruzados, adornados de lindas luvas longas rendadas.

- É esse que você vai usar para casarmos?

- Claro que não, idiota, você já viu! Seria se não tivesse entrado! – interrompeu a loira extremamente irritada. Parecia que ela era quem iria casar.

- Não ligue pra ela, taichou. – Hinamori sorriu.

- Acho... que sim. – a morena desviou o olhar.

- Que bom!

- Você gostou? – ela estava imóvel, a cabeça baixa evitando encará-lo.

- Está linda! – exclamou com animação. – Terei muito orgulho de leva-la ao altar assim.

Rukia corou e quando viu, as amigas e a atendente da loja decidiram deixa-los a sós.

- Já viu suas roupas? – a morena perguntou erguendo o rosto e mostrando a vermelhidão que foi acariciada pela mão do capitão.

- Ainda não. Vou ver essa semana ainda, em Karakura mesmo. – respondeu, fazendo a futura esposa se arrepiar com seu toque.

Mas Rukia conhecia bem aqueles olhos. E via que havia inquietude neles. Angústia. Algo perturbava Ichigo, alguém tão decifrável.

Então notou que havia um curativo mal-feito em seu pescoço, ainda manchado de sangue.

- Que aconteceu?! – ficou na ponta dos pés para tocar o lugar.

- Na-nada! – desviou, afastando-se.

- Ichigo, a última vez que me escondeu algo...

- Shhh! – selou os lábios dela com um beijo, domando a garota que se debatia, não querendo ser levada pelo sentimento e rendida pelas carícias do amado.

Afastaram-se e Ichigo a segurou firmemente em seus braços.

- Está tudo bem. Agora sim eu garanti que tudo ficará bem. – avisou.

- Que aconteceu, Ichigo? – Rukia perguntou apreensiva.

- Inoue não vai mais vir a Soul Society, pedi para Urahara-san proibi-la de vir.

- E esse ferimento? – ela não estava contentada com apenas aquilo.

- Uns delinquentes da escola me pegaram.

- Ichigo... – preocupada, Rukia se assustou. – Mas por quê?

- Não vem ao caso. – afagou os cabelos da pequena. – Bem, vou voltar ao nosso esquadrão, tenho muito trabalho lá por hoje e ainda vou decidir com Byakuya sobre os convites de nosso casamento. Aliás, minha tenente está muito relapsa, minha mesa está coberta de papéis. – brincou.

- Papéis que o sr. Capitão Kurosaki-taichou-dono devia assinar, não é? – irônica Rukia cruzou os braços.

- É verdade! – riu. – Bem, te vejo mais tarde na casa do Byakuya.

Deu um selinho no topo da fronte da morena e um em seus lábios antes de se despedir.

Rukia assistiu ao capitão sair. Seu futuro marido. Aquele com quem para sempre viveria feliz. Aquele que um dia o destino colocara em seu caminho e havia abandonado todo seu mundo para se dedicar a ela.

xx-xxx

Havia meia-hora que uma discussão intensa havia começado na casa onde a paz costumava reinar. A garota ruiva, tipicamente tão calma e gentil gritava exaltada perante o loiro impassível que permanecia em harmonia mesmo sendo atacado pela jovem.

- Eu preciso ir! – Orihime exclamou, batendo a mesa e fazendo o chawan cair e derramar o chá pela mesa. – Não pode me impedir!

- É claro que posso, Inoue-san. – Urahara explicava calmamente, não se deixando levar pelo nervosismo e impaciência da adolescente. – Inoue-san, para seu próprio bem, não deve ir a Soul Society.

- Mas eu só quero ir visitar a Kuchiki-san! – explicou.

O ex-capitão suspirou pesadamente. Ao seu lado estava Tessai, extremamente tenso pela situação.

- Quem pediu para eu não ir? Foi Kurosaki-kun, não é?!

- Exato. E como você bem sabe, Kurosaki-san é capitão do Gotei, então... – abriu o leque, se abanando, seu álibi perfeito. – não posso descumprir sua ordem.

- Mentira! – exclamou e mais um soco foi desferido contra a mesa. – Eu tenho que ir... Eu...

- Inoue-san, me diga... Por que quer ir a Soul Society? – Urahara a interrompeu.

- Para... para...

- Inoue-san, todas as vezes que esteve lá quem abriu passagem fui eu. Você sabe quais foram as consequências de suas últimas idas até lá. – explicou.

- Eu vou pedir desculpas... a Kuchiki-san. – choramingou.

Urahara fitou a menina realmente preocupado. Ela tinha olheiras enormes, os cabelos geralmente tão bem alinhados e bonitos estavam despenteados e os olhos inchados, mostrando que havia chorado muito.

- A melhor maneira de se desculpar com os dois... é se afastando deles.

- JAMAIS! – gritou, levantando-se, para a surpresa do cientista que arregalou os olhos. – Você não vai me impedir, Uraha...

E o homem que antes estava sentado calmamente a sua frente, subitamente estava de pé, ao seu lado, segurando seu braço com firmeza. Seus olhos cor-de-mel encararam os cianetos da princesa que ficou intimidada.

- Inoue-san... – ele permaneceu a falar baixo. – Acalme-se, por favor. Se quiser ficar, peço para o Tessai-san preparar um quarto para você, está tarde, agora... Eu não permito que vá a Soul Society.

A ruiva engoliu a seco, desabando em lágrimas. Urahara suspirou. Era difícil ver aquela menina decaindo tanto.

- Tessai-san, prepare o quarto para a Inoue-san. – o loiro pediu enquanto afagou o cabelo da ruiva que chorava copiosamente.

- Sim, senhor. – Tessai prontamente partiu, deixando-os na companhia de Jinta e Ururu que receberam sinal de Urahara para que o deixasse a sós com ela.

- Inoue-san... – o loiro começou, sentando-se ao lado da jovem, segurou a mão que tremia freneticamente. – O que fez, não preciso dizer, foi muito errado. Porém, o Kurosaki-san gosta muito de você. E está sendo doloroso para ele ter que afastar você, mas imagine como ele se sentiu... Ele pode ser só um garoto, mas ele estava ansioso para ter um filho com a Kuchiki-san.

- SEMPRE A KUCHIKI-SAN! – gritou Inoue, baixando a cabeça sobre a mesa. As lágrimas caiam sem parar.

- Ele ama a Kuchiki-san, Inoue-san.

- Eu sei! E todos tem que jogar isso na minha cara todo o tempo! Por que eu sempre tenho que suportar calada? Eu... eu não quero aceitar! Eu... não tenho ninguém! Só tinha... o Kurosaki-kun!

- Inoue-san, se você tirasse essa venda que só te permite enxergar o Kurosaki-san... – suspirou. – Você veria que existe alguém muito especial que te ama mais que tudo nesse mundo.

E com tais palavras, deixando Inoue engolir seu choro, Urahara se levantou.

- Fique o tempo que quiser aqui, Inoue-san. Por favor, descanse. – pediu. – Ah, e não tente ir até onde fica a passagem para a Soul Society. Colocamos uma barreira lá e duvido que até mesmo com seus poderes você consiga rompe-la. Vai acabar se machucando.

O loiro saiu, balançando o leque e com um imenso peso nas costas. A dor daquela menina era tão intensa. Mesmo cometendo tantas maldades, tudo o que ela queria era o objetivo de quase todo ser humano: alguém para amar e que pudesse, reciprocamente, ama-la também.

Ela se sentia perdida. Desolada.

Por mais que uma mão fosse lhe estendida e tivesse tanto carinho pelo dono e os membros da Urahara Shotten, Orihime não se sentia feliz daquela maneira. Precisava procurar um sentido, algo que realmente pudesse fazê-la se sentir completa.

Olhou para os lados e saiu. Não se sentia bem ali, aliás, em lugar algum.

Já passava das 11 da noite e as ruas de Karakura estavam desertas. Ainda estava com o uniforme da escola, então o vento gélido castigava sua pele. Se ao menos aquele frio pudesse congelar seu coração. Anestesiá-lo com sua frieza, fazê-lo parar de, a cada batida, suspirar o nome que não saia dele. Kurosaki-kun...

Mas distraída, Inoue não percebeu que era seguida. De repente, ela sentiu uma forte pancada na cabeça e dali, apenas a escuridão da noite se tornou visível. Mas antes que ela pudesse ir ao chão, seu corpo foi amparado por seu algoz que trazia uma barra de ferro em mãos. Logo vários saíram do beco próximo a casa de Urahara e se juntaram a ela. Com ironia e um sorriso no rosto, que era tudo que havia destapado naquele rosto encapuzado, disse:

- Chegou a hora de nos vingarmos contra o Kurosaki-kun...

_Continua..._


End file.
